The Overlooked Prodigy
by Rookie14
Summary: The Namikaze clan known for being cousins with the Uchiha clan. Though it has been ages since a Namikaze unlocked the Sharingan. Until one boy by the name of Naruto Namikaze. Read about his journey of life struggles as he becomes the Best Ninja he can be! Overlooked for his sister, which Minato believes to be the savior of the world. Sharingan-Mangekyō Sharingan - DONT OWN NARUTO
1. Prologue

**UPDATE: 12/29/2014**

**I rewrote this chapter since it had been getting so many bad reviews. This was the first piece of writing I ever published, so I will admit it. It wasn't very good. I hope this new one satisfies new and old readers! THANKS! HOPE YOU ENJOY! **

**ROOKIE14**

The Overlooked Prodigy

Prologue

"Naruto" - Person Talking

'_Naruto' - _Person Thinking

"**Naruto" - **Summons/Biju talking

"_**Naruto" - **_ Summons/Biju thinking

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu" - ** Jutsu

(Author's Note)

_**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU**_

October 10th, the day that would leave a lasting impression among the people of the Hidden Leaf. October 10th, the day the Nine Tails Fox would raise hell among Konoha. Hundreds of lives would be lost that night, but among those losses would be the rise of two new lives.

Though in order to understand this tale, you must first understand what happened on October 10th the day the Kyuubi attacked….

In cave not to far from the village was a group of shinobi. Outside of the cage stood a small group of ANBU, guarding the people inside. Inside the cave was a redheaded woman, who was known as Kushina Namikaze, and to a selected few the Second Jinchuuriki of The Nine Tailed Fox.

Kushina was in complete agony, as she was close to giving birth. To her side stood the Yondaime Hokage, keeping the Nine Tails in check. The Yondaime Hokage, a.k.a Minato Namikaze, looked at his wife with distress.

The woman delivering the babies, Biwako Sarutobi, merely shook her head at Minato's antics.

"_Men"_ thought the wife of the Third Hokage as she concentrated at the task at hand.

"Whaaa!"

The crying of the first baby rang through the room. A small red headed boy was in the arms of Biwako. Biwako passed the boy to the her assistant, and went right back to work. Then a few moments later the sound of the second baby rang through the room.

"Whaaa!"

Minato looked at the children with renewed happiness, and he quickly looked back down to his wife. Minato could see the large smile on his wife's pained face Then in the blink of an eye everything changed…..

**LINE**

The Village Hidden in the Leaf was near complete destruction. An enormous hole was found in the village's outer walls. The place where the Third Hokage had forced the Kyuubi out. The Village itself was practically in shambles, while portions of it were completely the village walls a large portion of the forest was completely gone. In this clearing stood several shinobi, and among those shinobi stood the Third Hokage. His eyes wide, as he just witnessed the Kyuubi disappear, "Where did it go?"

An enormous light that illuminated the night, could be seen in the distance.

**LINE**

"_Snake...Boar….Ram….Rabbit...Dog….Rat….Bird….Horse….Snake…."_

Minato finished the last seal, and clapped his hands together "CLAP!"

A giant apparition appeared behind Minato. The apparition wore a long white cloak, and he had long white suddenly MInato's soul appeared at the hands of the apparation. Minato's eye twitched as he muttered the jutsu's name, "**Shiki Fūjin**"

Minato looked to his left, and looked at his severely injured wife. Kushina was kneeled to a sealing shrine, where their newborn twins lay. Minato narrowed his eyes, as they were quickly filled with determination. Turning forward he glared at the Nine Tails, who was being held down by Kushina's chakra chains.

Minato formed a hand seal, and the Death God struck his hand through Minato's back. The Death God's hand entered Minato, and used his body as a medium. Than suddenly the same hand exploded from Minato's stomach, and latched onto the Nine Tails. Minato gritted his teeth, "_I'll see the Yin half into Mito, and then 'll seal the other half into me….no I must seal it into Naruto!"_

Minato looked at his two children, "_They must be the two to stop Madara…..the Jinchuurikis of the Nine Tailed Fox!"  
_

Minato looked forward, and he directed the Death God's hand to rip away the Yin half of the Nine Tails. In a quick motion the hand of the Death God did exactly that. Minato watched as the Nine Tails shrunk in size, and he quickly moved to seal away the Yin.

"Whaaa!" cried MIto as the Yin was sealed into her. Minato wasted no time, and moved to seal away the second half. He grabbed onto the remaining half of the Nine tails, and proceeded to seal it into Naruto. Than all at once Minato's body froze, and he watched as the hand kept moving,

"What are you doing!" shouted Minato as he managed to tilt his head towards the Shinigami. Kushina had heard MInato's shout, and turned to face him. Kushina's eyes widen in shock as she felt the excruciating pain of having the Nine Tails resealed into her. "GAHH!" 

A hole was ripped in the clothes of Kushina, and in that hole her stomach was revealed to the whole world. A 8 sign seal appeared on her stomach, and Kushina's eyes rolled into the back of her head. Minato watched in torment as his wife fell into a state of unconscious. Minato felt himself regain control of his body, and he fell to his knees

Minato looked behind him, and stared at the Shinigami in disbelief, "What's the meaning of this?"

"**You are a fortunate mortal, today I've decided to help you scum known as humans.**" spoke the Death God.

Minato's eyes widen in shock, as he hadn't expected a response, "W-wha-Why?" 

The Death God gave him a devilish grin, "**The time has drawn near, the Child to complete the Prophecy is near. Though in order for that agenda to occur, things need to occur. I usually don't mess around with mortal affairs, but I'll make this exception."**

Minato asked, "Prophecy? Are you talking about the Child of Prophecy?"

The Death God stood still, and Minato watched as his soul was returned into his body, "**In order for the prophecy to occur you must live. But do not think you have cheated death, mortal. Your soul will eventually be mine, but do remember my words….."**

Minato's eyes closed, and his hearing suddenly became dull. The release of the jutsu had quickly sent him into unconsciousness. Disabling him from hearing the Death God's last words.

"**You will become your son's greatest pain…."**

The Death God looked over to the boy, and wasn't surprised to meet the boy's eyes, "_**Even though he's so young, he's unconsciously able to feel me…..could he finally be the one?"**_

The Death God silently disappeared from the area. His eyes never leaving the small child.

And now our story begins…..

_ _TIME SKIP 8 YEARS_

A young redhaired boy could be seen peeking out the window. His gaze remained frozen on a pairof people in his backyard. The boy put himself into a better position, and thus revealing more of his body to the outside world. The boy stood quite tall for his age at a height of 3' 11".He had short spiky red hair, and with the whisker marks on his cheek. It gave the boy a ferocious look. But his bright blue eyes was the real abnormally to his looks. Compared to the rest of his features, his eyes were the things that stood out the most for the boy.

The boy stared intently at the group trying to memorize every little detail he could. Out in his back yard stood the Yondaime Hokage, and a young blond haired girl. The redhead watched as the child attempted to run up the tree, but quickly fell off. A frown was placed on the boy's face, as he watched the man catch her and they both laughed. Naruto shook his head, and turned away from his window. He walked quickly to his dresser, and opened up a drawer. He pulled out a kunai, and slammed the drawer shut. Unintentionally he caused the pictures on top of his dresser to fall over. The boy sighed as he reached out to pick the things out. The first thing he picked up was a wooden block with a name on it.

"_Naruto Namikaze"_

The boy gave his name a quick glance, and placed it onto his dresser. He picked up a picture, and stared at it. It was a picture of him with a beautiful blond woman. The title under it read,

"_Grandma Tsunade"_

Naruto moved over, and picked up two more. One picture he was much younger, and was sitting on an old man's lap with the blond girl.

"_Old Man Hokage"_

Naruto looked at the third picture. A masked shinobi with silver head stood by Naruto. His hand was messing up Naruto's hair, but Naruto was still smiling into the picture.

"_Kakashi"_

Naruto picked up the last picture. It was a picture with him and the blond girl. Behind them stood Minato and Kushina.

"_Family Pi-"_

Naruto didn't read the rest, as he slammed the picture face down onto the drawer. Naruto quietly opened his door, and moved silently through the hall. As he reached the end of it, he stopped to peak around the corner. Naruto glanced into the kitchen to see his mother preparing a meal. Naruto looked down to his kunai, "_If I tell her what I'm doing, she won't let me go."_

Naruto frowned as he thought back to why all this was happening….

_**FLASH BACK NO JUTSU - 1 year ago**_

It was early morning in Konoha, and Naruto sat fully awake at the breakfast table. To his side sat Mito who was sleeping on the table, and Minato was sitting across them. Plates and chopsticks were set for each of them. Naruto took a deep breath as he waited for his mom to enter the room, "_Today's the day…. I ask mom and dad to help train me too! They've been training Mito for a month, and I think its time for me too!"_

Naruto smiled as he thought about the things he could be learning. He was about to let out a childish giggle, when he saw his mom enter the kitchen. He quickly eyed his father, who was busy reading a straightened himself up, trying to look as mature as possible.

"Um, Dad? Mom?" in an innocent voice.

Minato and Kushina both looked up and looked at each other. One thought ran through their heads, "_He wants something"_

Kushina gave Naruto a questioning look, "What is it, Naruto?"

Naruto sweated a bit under his mother's look, "_She already knows I want something!'_

Minato brushed Kushina off, "Kushina lessen that look, you're going to scare him off."

Kushina glared at Minato, "I'm not scaring him off!" 

"Mom! Dad! Can I talk?" interrupted Naruto.

Kushina and Minato looked at Naruto. Minato smiled, "What is it Naruto?"

"Well, I was wondering…." 

Naruto twirled his fingers a bit, "...if you could start teaching me the ninja arts like Mito." 

Mito was suddenly wide awake, and listened to Naruto's conversation. Kushina and Minato both rose an eyebrow. Minato gave Naruto a patient look, "Naruto, we've already told you why I started training Mito early."

Naruto nodded, "It's because she's the Nine Tails Jinchuuriki, and she needs extra help controlling her chakra…."

Naruto looked up with determination, "I know that, but I promise I won't be a burden! You just have to teach me once, and I swear I'll manage to figure things out on my own! You won't even have to waste that much time with me! I promise!"

Minato sighed, "That's not how it works Naruto. When teaching young children like you to use chakra, you need a lot of attention. Due to my Hokage duties I don't have much time to teach you. In fact its usually your mother who teaches Mito, and she needs to have all her focus on Mito."

Naruto eyes were slowly beginning to fill up with disappointment, "B-But Dad"

"No, but dad's!" replied Kushina, "You heard your father."

Kushina walked over to Naruto, and placed her hands on his shoulder, "Once you enter the academy, you'll learn how to wield your chakra there." 

Naruto eyes suddenly lit up with an idea, "Then why don't you let me join now! They could probably teach me how to use my chakra!"

Kushina sighed, "Cause you don't have to enter until you're 9. Since all they teach you at your age is the basics of reading, writing, and history. We teach you that already." 

Naruto finally frowned, "Then why can't I just enter now? I already know all that, I'm sure I could just skip ahead."

Kushina looked over to Minato, and Minato frowned. They knew that already, but Kushina and Minato didn't want their children to grow up so fast. They themselves had seen the horrors of war at their children's age. Kushina's temper finally got the best of her, "I said no, and that's final!"

Naruto shut his eyes in anger, but he did nothing. Kushina and Minato looked at each other, and shared a sigh. Mito merely gazed at her brother not uttering a word.

_**Flashback No Jutsu Release - 1 year ago**_

Naruto took a deep breath, and ran to the door, "Mom, I'm going to the park!"

Kushina looked behind her, "What?"

Though before she knew what was happening, Naruto was already out the door. Kushina sighed, "He better not be late for dinner."

**LINE**

Naruto stood in a clearing near the park. The spot was secluded, so no one else could see what he was doing. Naruto stared at the tall thick tree he had picked. "_From what I was seeing, Mito was using her chakra to walk up the tree."_

Naruto took a deep breath, "_If I'm correct, I must direct the flow of chakra to my feet in order to walk up the tree._"

Naruto formed a hand seal, and closed his eyes to concentrate. "_Gather the chakra to my feet…."_

Naruto opened his eyes, and pulled out the kunai he grabbed earlier. Then he swiftly ran up to the tree, and started running up the tree. Naruto took three steps, and he grinned, "_I'm doing it!"  
_

"SNAP!"

Only three feet off the ground, Naruto heard the breaking of bark. Naruto quickly looked down to his feet. Than he suddenly realized he was upside down, and falling to the ground.

"THUMP!" 

Naruto head slammed into the ground, and Naruto fell to his side. He quickly rubbed his head, "I might need to use less chakra."

Naruto took a few steps back, and repeated the earlier process. Than he looked at the tree, and once again ran towards it.

**LINE**

A black haired teen sat in the branches of a high tree. His hair was wild and spiky, and wore a high colored black shirt. His eyes were closed, and he was sleeping silently in the tree. His eyes suddenly cracked open, revealing his black onyx eyes. The teen yawned, and took a good look around. He looked up to the sky, "_It'll be sunset soon…."_

The teen frowned, "_Did I really waste the whole day sleeping?...Oh well, I needed it."_

Shisui looked around once more, and he suddenly rose an eyebrow. He looked down at the red haired boy, "_He's still at it? That boy has been here since a little past noon."  
_

Shisui looked at the tree he was staring at. Shisui shook his head, "_By looking at the marks, he hasn't managed to get past 7 feet."  
_

Shisui watched as Naruto formed a hand seal, and begun gathering chakra to his feet, "_Though I'll give him credit, he has determination."_

Shisui then watched as he raced up the tree, and then Shisui's eyes widen. He watched as he flew past the 7 feet mark, and smoothly ran up halfway the tree. Where several markings gone unnoticed by Shisui where. Naruto ran a few more steps, before he marked his spot and jumped off. Naruto landed on the ground smoothly, but out of nowhere he stumbled backwards and fell to his knees. Naruto suddenly let out a big grin, as he attempted to catch his breath.

Shisui couldn't help but grin as well. "_What an impressive brat, that's better than most genin do in a….week!  
_

Shisui then scratched his chin, "_That red hair tho….why does it seem so familiar?"  
_

Shisui was broken from his thoughts, when Naruto suddenly raced up the tree once more. Naruto ran swiftly up the tree, and managed to get a few steps past his mark. Naruto grabbed his kunai, and attempted to mark his spot. The kunai cut deeply into the tree, but it was suddenly caught in it. Naruto eyes widen in shock, and he lost total balance of his body. With no control of his body he plummeted to the ground.

As Naruto fell to the ground Shisui's eyes widen realizing who exactly Naruto was, "_The Yondaime's son!"_

Naruto shut his eyes expecting the worst, but it never came. Naruto slowly reopened them, and was surprised to be in Shisui's arms. For a moment Naruto felt a sense of Deja vu. "_Just like Dad and Mito….he saved me from hitting the floor."_

"Hey, kiddo I'm Shisui. Quite the close shave back there, huh?" spoke Shisui.

Naruto was suddenly brought back to reality, and the situation dawned upon him. Naruto remained frozen for a second, causing Shisui to panic, "Are you alrigh-"

"AGHH!" shouted Shisui as Naruto's fist slammed into his face. Shisui let go of Naruto, and Naruto jumped away. Shisui clenched his nose, and glared at Naruto, "What was that for?!" 

Naruto glared at Shisui, "How do I know you're not an enemy ninja? You don't have a forehead protector nor are you wearing any Konoha attire."

Shisui sweatdropped, "Me an enemy shinobi? Don't you see the Uchiha crest on my back?"

Out of no where the kunai from earlier landed in between of Naruto and Shisui. Naruto eyed the kunai, "Why don't you show me?"

Shisui sighed, "Fine."

Shisui turned around revealing his back, "See-"

Shisui eyes widen, as he turned around to see Naruto with the kunai in his hand. Then with the flick of his wrist it was flying at impressive speeds, with deadly accuracy. Shisui was impressed, "_Even his throwing is quite refined."_

Than Shisui caught the blade with his bare hands. "Let me tell you a few things kid."

Naruto's eyes widen, as he watched Shisui catch his kunai with minimal effort. 

"First, if I was actually an enemy shinobi I would of killed you by now." 

Shisui walked closer to Naruto.

"Second, you shouldn't attack your enemy with dull blades. That's why it got stuck in the tree earlier."

Shisui suddenly activated his sharingan.

"Finally, I'm a shinobi of the Hidden Leaf village. Just because I don't have my stuff doesn't mean I'm not a shinobi of this village."

Shisui tossed to blade to Naruto, and Naruto caught it. Naruto then rubbed the back of his head, "I'm sorry...Shisui? Its just I'm really tired, and a bit off edge. It's just no one ever comes out here, so I was surprised to see anyone here."

Shisui nodded, "I see...so what are you doing out here? I'm sure your father would allow you to practice in any of the Training Grounds. In fact where is he? This tree climb training is usually hard to do without a teacher, and you've been doing it all day."

Shisui watched as Naruto rubbed the back of his head again, "About that…." 

Shisui sighed, and rubbed the back of his head, "_Why do I feel like I'm walking into a heap of trouble?"_

"Alright, tell me the whole story."

**LINE  
**

Naruto and Shisui sat at the base of Naruto's training tree. Naruto took a deep breath, "And that's it. I'm out here because my parents refuse to train me, so I've decided to train myself."

Shisui looked over at Naruto, "I don't know whether to be impressed or not." 

Naruto rose an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

Shisui rested his head across the tree, "Well, from one's view it looks like you're just being a little whiny brat that doesn't want to wait another year to start playing ninja."

Naruto eyes widen in anger, and he clenched his fists, "Its not that…" 

Shisui cut him off, "Or I've stumbled upon some type of prodigy." All the anger in Naruto's eyes were replaced with shock.

"I mean its completely unheard of some….not even academy student to nearly master this exercise in a day! Not to mention you did it by merely seeing someone else do it a few times." praised Shisui, "That's just crazy."

Naruto remained silent at the praise, and Shisui suddenly smiled, "Look here kid, I've been looking for a student for a while, to rival my best friend who's teaching his little brother. So, how about it? You wouldn't mind it if I taught you?"

Shisui closed his eyes expecting some type of loud response, but he opened his eyes at the sound of sobbing. Shisui suddenly panicked, "What are you doing? Why are you crying?" 

Naruto wiped away a tear, "I'm sorry...its just I've never been praised so highly by anyone, and...and...I would gladly be your student Shisui-sensei!"

Shisui suddenly understood the situation, and gave Naruto a smile, "_I guess I understand the kid….I guess the neglection in his training has made him feel inferior to his sister."_

Naruto suddenly hugged Shisui, and Shisui awkwardly hugged him back, "_But that doesn't mean I'm going to make him feel better!" _

"Hey kid stop hugging me! I'm not some teddy bear!" shouted Shisui.

"SNORE"

Shisui deadpanned, "He fell asleep!" 

Shisui sighed, "He has been training all day….I guess it's finally caught up to him."

Shisui grabbed Naruto, and tossed him over his back, "I guess I have to take him home now. If I leave him here, the Yondaime won't be too happy."

With Naruto on his back, Shisui jumped to the trees and raced to Naruto's house. Completely unaware of the grin that sneaked onto Naruto's face.

**Author's Notes**

**Ages**

**Naruto: 8**

**Mito:8**

**Rest of rookie 12 (gonna add Yakumo Kurama because felt like she should of been part of naruto because she was part of a konoha clan and Sai since Root doesn't take kids anymore cause of Minato):7/8**

**Team Gai: 8/9**

**Kakashi,Gai,Kurenai,Asuma:20/21**

**Kushina: 29**

**Minato:29**

**Shusui:13 **

**Itachi:11**

**legendary sannin: 45**

**3rd hokage and elders:63**

**Vote for Naruto's team up until ch 2? **

**1\. Team 7:Kakashi: Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura**

**2\. Team 7: Kakashi: Naruto , Sasuke, and Yakumo. **

**Might do a pairing? **

**TemarixNaruto**

**ShionxNaruto (THE ENDING OF NARUTO SHIPPUDEN MOVIE 1 ALWAYS LEFT ME WITH "WHAT IF'S?". IF I DO THIS THEN THAT MISSION WILL OCCUR BEFORE 2 1/2 YEAR BREAK)**

**SUGGESTIONS WOULD BE ACCEPTED!**

**NO HAREM!**

**NEXT CHAPTER: CH-1 Namikaze bloodline awaken once again!**


	2. CH1 The Rare Namikaze Bloodline Awaken!

The Overlooked Prodigy CH-1 Namikaze Bloodline Awaken Once Again!

"Naruto" - Person Talking

'_Naruto' - _Person Thinking

"**Naruto" - **Summons/Biju talking

"_**Naruto" - **_Summons/Biju thinking

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu" - **Jutsu (Author's Note)

_**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU **_

**(TIME SKIP) **

Naruto was laying in his bed enjoying the peaceful sleep he was having. Until he heard his mother yell,

"NARUTO GET UP!" Naruto slowly rising up noticed that it was only 7:00 am. Naruto was thinking to himself.

"_What do they want? They usually don't wake me up unless its my birthday..." _

Looking at the calendar he noticed it was October 10th. He quickly dashed out of his room now full aware it was his 9th birthday. Knowing that today was his birthday, but more importantly knowing he would be able to sign up for the academy.

As he raced to the kitchen he was expecting hugs and Happy Birthday's from his parents. Instead when he arrived to the kitchen. He saw that the rest of his family were already at the kitchen table. They were all impatiently waiting for him, while a plate of eggs and bacon was out for each of them(Sorry couldn't think of any Asian breakfast foods).

"Come on Naruto you're gonna cost us from eating your sister's birthday breakfast," said Kushina.

Mito and Naruto both blinked in surprise because they didn't hear "your" or any mention of him.

" What do you mean by "your sister's"? Isn't it my too? I mean it's my birthday too!" declared a now slightly irritated Naruto.

Kushina and Minato both almost jumped out of their chairs. Completely now aware that they had forgot about Naruto.

"_O my god what a terrible parent am I! I totally forgot about my other son's birthday and it's on the same day of Mito!WAIT! WHAT AM I THINKING "MITO'S"? OMG I'M A TERRIBLE DO I SAY?" _thought both a very nervous Kushina and Minato. Lucky Minato wasn't Hokage for nothing.

"Well... Naruto what she means is that breakfast was dedicated to Mito here. While... lunch will be dedicated to you! So you get to pick anything you want for lunch!"

Naruto looked at him and his mother, already completely figured them out. Though instead of blowing up like he usually did, thanks to Shisui's teaching of meditating,he just sighed and sat down. Deciding to just play along to not completely ruin the day.

"Oh... okay I guess that make sense." said Naruto as he sat down and begun to eat.

Mito also deciding to eat, totally buying the lie their parents had said. While both Kushina and Minato looked at each other with a ton of guilt. Both now determined to make sure to make it up to him.

**(After Breakfast) **

After breakfast Minato had quickly left to finish his Hokage business so he could come home early for today's birthday party. Leaving Kushina, Naruto, and Mito alone at the table.

"So Naruto what are you planning to do until your birthday party this afternoon?" asked the determined Kushina. Wanting to make it up to him.

"Well I was hoping to go see Shisui-sensei" replied Naruto.

" Why would you want to train on your birthday? I mean don't you want to go play with your friends." asked a puzzled Kushina.

A now very embarrassed Naruto replied," Well... you see... it's just... that..." Mumbling the rest as he looked over at Mito.

" What did you say?" said Kushina as the look at Mito didn't go unnoticed

"It's that I really don't have any other friends besides Shusui." said a now ashamed Naruto as he thought why this had happened.

_**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU **_

It has been the year during their 8th birthday. It had been the day the Naruto decided to pull prank on Mito dying her hair red.

"NARUUUTOOO!" yelled an enraged Mito, as her hair was red making her look just like her mom. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"HAHAHA LOOK IT'S MINI-MOM! HAHAHAHA! laughed Naruto as he ran out of his house to the safety of Grandma Tsunade.

" _This is pointless! He is so much faster than me! As well that Tsunade will definitely protect him from my wrath! UGHHH! I'll get you back one way or another Naruto. " _thought Mito as she walked back to her room.

**(Later at the Birthday Party) **

All the clan head's kids had been invited,as well a few civilian friends of Mito and Naruto. The party had been going well. Parents were inside enjoying a few drinks, while the kids were outside waiting until cake and to open presents. That's when Mito decided to get her revenge.

"_I'm pretty sure that everyone here would probably do anything I I should..." _thought Mito as she plotted her revenge.

"Hey everyone listen up! If you play with Naruto you can't be my friend!" announced Mito to all the kids.

All the kids looked at each wondering if they should listen, but ending up doing exactly that. They thought that if they had to be either Naruto or Mito as a friend. It would be Mito because their parent's said she was really important to the village. So of course almost everyone just went with it.

"_I can't believe she just said that! Look at that everyone is going along with it except Shikamaru and Choji! _thought a shocked Naruto.

So for the rest of the day everytime Naruto tried to play with someone he was kicked out.

"_I can't believe she would do this" _thought Naruto as he went inside and locked himself in his room telling his parents he was sick.

_**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU RELEASE! **_

" _Why wouldn't he having friends? I mean he is the son of the Fourth Hokage? _thought a now very intrigued Kushina. So she decided to ask

"Why don't you have any friends? "

Once again looking at Mito, as she was now paying attention to the conversation. Realizing that she may in fact get in huge trouble if Naruto told her the truth. Naruto of course being the kid he was said,

" I... don't know. I guess they just don't like me too much." lied Naruto. "Its not like I don't have friends it's just none my age. Shisui, Kakashi,and Itachi are my friends." Seeing that Kushina wasn't satisfied with the answer decided to run for it. " Well I'm gonna go bye mom see you later" said Naruto as he sprinted off.

Mito just sighed in relief and left thinking, _" I can't believe that Naruto didn't rat me out! Ugh why do I feel so guilty now." _Clutching her heart " _Why didn't you just rat me out Naruto." _

Of course This didn't go unnoticed by Kushina.

"_What's going on here? What do you have to do with it Mito?...Well I'll figure this out later." _thought Kushina as she went on here way to finish up her chores for the Birthday Party later today .

**(With Minato) **

"Well that's the last of it", signed Minato as he finished up his paperwork.

Suddenly his family picture of him and his family caught his eye. Then he formed a smile thinking how long it has been.

_" I can't believe that my kids are already turning 9." _Looking at Mito in the picture. _"Mito has surely grown in her training the past year. I truly believe that you are the one that death spoke of. _She definitely had inherited his looks. _The blond hair, and bright blue eyes. Yet, she is just like Kushina Brash, Dense, Kind, Loyal,and the...Temper" _suddenly Minato formed a sweatdrop thinking about his daughter's aggressive temper.

Then he looked at his son. If his red hair didn't make him stand out enough, his bright blue sea eyes with the hair definitely did. Ironically he was the one with the 3 whiskers on each cheek. He kind of had a mix personality of him and Kushina. He was smart and collective like him, kind and loyal like his mom.

He was worried from the reaction he received this knew that Naruto saw through his white lie. That isn't what had gotten Minato so worried. It was the fact that he didn't do anything about. Just simply let it go like it was nothing. ,"_Naruto why do I feel like you're _

_starting to push away from us? Is it cause I didn't personally look after your training? _pondered Minato. "_No it can't be that I heard he was very happy with Shisui as a sensei...No,it's cause I haven't been a great father towards him." _

Minato stood up from his desk and moved toward his window. As he looked out he saw his whole village busy at work. From civilians working to get jobs done to some ninja's enjoying a good walk.

"_Yes Naruto I'm gonna start spending more time with you. Starting by including you in training with your sister" _thought Minato believing he would bring his son back a bit more. "_I just hope you won't get too mad about tonight." _

(**With Naruto walking down the Village) **

"_I can't believe they just forgot about me" _thought Naruto as he slowly walked down the street toward the Uchiha Compound." _How could they forgot that it was my birthday too! Do they not love me?" _

This question was slowly eating away at Naruto. For a minute he wanted to say no.

"_Of course not! It was just simply this one time! I bet it won't happen again! We just to see how tonight goes. If they get me a good thought out gift, then that will prove it!." _thought Naruto as he passed a couple more shops.

As he turned the corner he arrived at the Uchiha front gates with the two guards.

"Hey I came to see Shisui!", exclaimed Naruto

"We know brat you come here everyday." replied one of the Guards

"HEY I'M NOT A BRAT! Even if you do know, I still have to check in Dattebayo!" replied an annoyed Naruto.

" Whatever BRAT!" snickered the other Guard hoping to get a rise out of Naruto. Naruto replies," Why you son of..."

"Better not finish that unless you wanna run 100 laps around Konoha...brat" says Shisui as he walks up to the front gate.

"SENSEI! I'M NOT A BRAT DATTEBAYO" replies Naruto.

"I know Naruto just playing with you, right guys" Both guards nodded their heads and laugh seeing how tormented the kid was. "Come on lets go to my house I got something for ya." says Shisui.

"Alright Sensei lets go!" responds Naruto knowing he would receive a gift.

Naruto and Shisui made their way towards to Shisui's apartment in the Uchiha Compound. Greeted by a few people on the they finally arrived Shusui opened the door and let Naruto in.

" Wait here Naruto I'll be right back" said Shisui as he walks to his bedroom. Returning back

"Here you go Naruto this my present to you." announced Shisui. " Though before you open it I have to tell you something so listen up"

"Yes sir!" replied the excited Naruto.

Shisui begins talking," Naruto this is my present to you. What you're about to open is something something that cost me lots of money! So take good care of it, Ok?" Seeing Naruto understood he continued.

" The reason I'm giving you this is because I'm proud I made you my student. Even though you haven't done anything in the ninja world, you have proven to me that you are worthy of being a ninja. You have the traits of becoming a great ninja, and I'm sure you will be too. Though now I will no longer be able to train you as often as I did because I have decided to join ANBU. That doesn't mean I won't train you, It just won't be as daily as it is now. "

Seeing Naruto sad face as Shisui decides to wrap up things.

"Naruto you will now be joining the academy. Even though you may know most of what is expected there I want you to stay all 3 years. Before you protest, yes I know that you may have a chance to graduate a year early, but stay it will do you good to stay with people your age. Don't wanna turn out like Itachi huh?" Not allowing Naruto to say anything like Itachi is the best though. "Don't worry though after you graduate my ANBU time will be done, and I'll get a chance to train you again. Now open your gift." replied Shisui.

Naruto could just simply nod. He couldn't believe that he would no longer get to train with his best friend as much anymore. He opened the gift he received, to find a beautiful orange handle sword still in it's sheath. He looked closer at the handle to see that there was an Uzumaki Swirl on one side and a Konoha Leaf on the other. When he took it out of the sheath it had a beautiful black blade with a orange line cutting through it.

"Thanks Shisui don't you worry, when I come out of the academy I will definitely look forward from learning from you again. As will I will make this sword the most famous sword in the world!" exclaimed a now excited Naruto.

"We'll see about that brat. You better run along and get ready for tonight I heard your parent's were throwing a big yeah and keep working on the wind chakra exercises. " noted Shisui.

" Alright thanks for everything Sensei!" answers Naruto as he runs up to him and gives him a big hug right before he leaves.

(**PARTY TIME) **

The backyard was filled with a bunch of children. There was lots of music and games. Though there was one kid who stuck out, and that was Naruto. He was simply just sitting on the side with Shikamaru and Choji.

"So Shika, Choji you ready to join the academy next week or what?"asked Naruto

" What a drag...I really don't want to go,but it's better than being stuck with Mom,"Replied the lazy Nara.

"Well, I'm very excited Naruto I really want to become a strong ninja." exclaimed Choji as he ate away at his chips.

Suddenly Kakashi popped out of no where.

"Yo!' Kakashi said cooly.

"Kakashi! What's up! Did you come to the birthday party!" answered Naruto.

"Sorry Naruto I have a mission, and came over to give you this" said Kakashi as he handed Naruto a wrapped gift.

"GIVE ME! GIVE ME!" remarked Naruto as he ripped open the present to find a mask and an orange book. "What? WHY DID YOU GIVE ME THIS BOOK YOU PERVERT!" He turns around to see Kakashi had already left.

He looked at the book and the mask,"_It wouldn't hurt to read it would it? Nah let's just see what's it about." _

Completely forgetting about Shikamaru and Choji he opened the book and begun to read it. Blushing just after reading one random page.

"_Now I know why Kakashi wears the mask hehe" _thought Naruto as he looked at the mask.

Suddenly Kushina had called in all the kids to eat cake and open presents. Of course Naruto and Mito got to sit at the front of the table, while the rest of the parents and kids sat in front of them. After everyone devoured the delicious cake presents were handed out. Mito and Naruto mostly received clothes and money from most of the civilian families. From the clan families they received some ninja tools. Kushina had decided to start to teach both Naruto and Mito about sealing so gave them a book over it too. Tsunade had decided to give both Naruto and Mito a book about medical ninja. Mikoto Uchiha decided to give Mito an Uchiha shirt, much to Sasuke's annoyance. While Itachi handed Naruto a wind scroll he had collected on one of his came Minato's gift.

"Alright everyone listen up! Today I have decided to give both Mito and Naruto special gifts. As well make a big announcement." announced Minato to the crowd. As he whips out a summoning scroll which he gives to both Mito and Naruto. " I would like to give you guys the summoning scroll to the Toad Contract!"

Naruto quickly runs up and starts writing his name in the scroll. "_I knew it! My parents would never forget about me! Ha this shows they love me too! As well toads beat crows! Ha take that Shisui!" _

"So dad what are the handsigns for the summoning jutsu?" exclaimed Naruto hoping to show off in front of the crowd.

"You see Naruto I won't teach how to summon quite yet, maybe after the academy.I'm just giving you the summoning scroll for now," replied Minato.

"ughhh," moaned Naruto really wanting to know how to summon.

"Alright now for my second announcement!"exclaimed Minato. This suddenly got everyones attention. Wondering what this second announcement could be about.

" Many of you know the Namikaze is actually a cousin clan to the Uchiha." Minato looked down seeing some of the Uchiha smirking. Knowing well that the "Yellow Flash" was actually a cousin of the Uchiha. " Well today I have decided to announce Mito as the official Heir of the clan!"

Many looked at him at shock. Not because of the announcement, but because in reality the heir of the clan was always the oldest. In this family it was Naruto Namikaze. Kushina looked shocked, not believing Minato would actually do something like this without her approval. .Mito didn't know what to think. Everyone else was a bit taken back, but many of the clan heads understood. If the eldest didn't show promise then the next kid would take over. Thought that really wasn't the case here. Naruto was even more shocked not believing his own birthright was stolen from him. Of course Naruto wasn't gonna let this slide.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MITO IS THE HEIRESS?" fired Naruto. " THATS MY BIRTHRIGHT

NOT HERS!" "Naruto calm 's just she shows lots of promise as a ninja." exclaimed Minato," _Didn't think __he would get this mad. I mean he has always been so quiet and calm about things_."

"AND I DON'T! ASK SHISUI! HE SAYS I SHOW LOTS OF PROMISE TOO!" yelled Naruto.

"I'm not saying you don't show promise it's just..." Minato couldn't finish as Naruto ran out crying covering his eyes."_I...Can't believe he did that! and this pain in my eyes!" _

"Minato I don't believe that was wise of you. I mean I understand you wanted to give Mito the title but shouldn't you have told Naruto before hand."suggested Shikaku Nara. "As well isn't a bit early to be naming Heirs?"

Many of the people in the crowd started agreeing with Shikaku.

" AND WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BEFORE HAND?", asked a now irritated Kushina.

"Well... you see.. I wanted...it to be a...surprise." stuttered Minato. " I jumped the gun didn't I?"

"Of course you did! I can't believe you did that to your own son O great Fourth!" Jumped in Tsunade very angry at what she just saw.

"Well, maybe I should go talk to him?" asked Minato starting to feel the guilt,"_I didn't mean to hurt Naruto's feelings. I just wanted to motivate Mito more by naming her clan I shouldn't of done this..." _

"Don't. Let him cool off. Shusui already went after him" stated Itachi as he walked away feeling a bit irritated with the Hokage.

**(NARUTO AND SHISUI) **

"_I can't believe they did that to me! and in front of everyone!" thought Naruto _as he ran to the lake in the park." _I thought they loved me..." _

As Naruto stood there weeping he couldn't shrug off the pain in his eyes. " _And this pain! My eyes they feel like they are... on fire! _

Suddenly Shisui appeared in his signature **Body Flicker Technique. **" Hey Naruto are you alri..."

As Shisui looked at Naruto's eyes he was beyond shocked,"_Th...the...sharin...SHARINGAN!" _As he stared into his eyes now bloodshot red with one tomoe in the left eye, and two tomoe in the right.

Naruto stopped weeping seeing that Shisui was obviously in shock. "What's wrong Shisui?" "Naruto look into the reflection of the lake!" commanded Shisui. Naruto doing just that, took the same face that Shusui had just moments ago. "_Well, this just got very interesting. " _Thought Shisui

**(THE END) **

** FIRST OFF FOR THE BIT LAID BACK UCHIHA GUARDS. REMEMBER THE UCHIHA CLAN WASN'T JUST ONE BIG STUCK UP CLAN. I MEAN YES THEY WERE IGNORANT BUT I MEAN I BET THEY WERE A CHEERFUL CLAN TOO. I THINK THAT "ALL UCHIHA IS IGNORANT THING" IS BLOWN UP! **

**FOR TEAM VOTING, DECIDED NOT TO CHOICE SENSEI, THOUGH SUGGESTIONS MORE THAN WELCOMED. JUST GENIN MEMBERS FOR NOW **

**Voting for Naruto's team up until ch 2**

**1\. Team 7:Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura:0**

**2\. Team 7: Naruto , Sasuke, and Yakumo:1 **

**FAN SUGGESTED ONES( That i liked of course): **

**YAKUMO,NARUTO, AND SAI:1 **

**NO APPRENTICES I HAVE MY REASONS **

**Parings? until ch3 to see how I'm gonna add these**

**( Won't be any serious mention until maybe 8-12 chapters in btw) **

**TemarixNaruto:2 **

**ShionxNaruto: 3 **

**Suggested ones that i liked:**

** NarutoxFuu (really liked this one, gave me lots of ideas):3 **

**NarutoxKurotsuchi(this one too):2 **

**NarutoxKoyuki:1 **

**ANY MORE SUGGESTIONS ON ANYTHING MORE THAN WELCOMED!  
**

**NEXT CHAPTER: UCHIHA MASSACRE  
**

***Update: 3/19/14 fixing Shusui's to Shisui (CANT BELIEVE I DIDNT CATCH THIS!)**

**Sorry about the Grammar too. Only 15 and trying to do these on my spare time.(which isn't a lot) * **


	3. CH2 Uchiha Massacare

The Overlooked Prodigy

CH-2 Uchiha Massacare

"Naruto" - Person Talking

'_Naruto' - _Person Thinking

"**Naruto" - **Summons/Biju talking

"_**Naruto" - **_ Summons/Biju thinking

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu" - ** Jutsu

(Author's Note)

_**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU**_

**(TIME SKIP)**

_Suddenly Shisui appeared in his signature __**Body Flicker Technique. **__" Hey Naruto are you alri…" _

_As Shisui looked at Naruto's eyes he was beyond shocked,"Th…the...sharin….SHARINGAN!" As he stared into his eyes now bloodshot red with one tomoe in the left eye, and two tomoe in the right. _

_Naruto stopped weeping seeing that Shisui was obviously in shock. "What's wrong Shisui?" _

"_Naruto look into the reflection of the lake!" commanded Shisui. _

_Naruto doing just that, took the same face that Shisui had just moments ago._

"_Well, this just got very interesting. " Thought Shisui _

(1 year and 6 months later)

Two figures were racing in the Treelines just outside of Konoha. Both of them had spiky hair. Yet the taller one's was black as night, while the younger one was red as blood. They taller one was wearing a traditional Anbu outfit with an Uchiha symbol on the back. The short one was wearing a black and orange Uzumaki outfit (SHIPPUDEN OUTFIT). Yet what made them pop out the most was those red eyes of theirs. Yes these two were no other than Naruto and Shisui.

It had been a year and six months since naruto's 9th birthday. Many things had happened that day. Whether it was for the good or bad only time will tell. Though what thing it did was activate Naruto's Sharingan. Now he had been able to activate the second tomoe in his left eye. Shisui had thought best to keep this a secret from everyone else. Since he knew of people who were after the power of the sharingan, and would do anything to get it(*cough*...danzo…*cough). He decided to continue to train Naruto just like he had been doing, except now he could teach him his sharingan tricks. As well he told Naruto that if he ever wanted he could tell his parents. Though Naruto decided to keep it to himself. So, now we're here with Naruto and Shisui racing through the treetops.

Suddenly Shisui pulls out several kunai, and throws them at Naruto. Naruto quickly dodged, or blocked those thrown at him. Not allowing him time to think, Shisui engages him in taijutsu. Shisui easily forces Naruto into defense.

"_Crap, I can't beat Shisui in taijutsu. I need to get some distance."_ thought Naruto as he tried to get as much distance as possible. Though Shisui won't let him have it, knowing exactly what he was trying to do. Though Naruto had tricks up his own sleeve. Pulling out a smoke bomb he exploded it blinding him both and Shisui. Shisui believing Naruto would try to get some distance this way, jumped out of the smoke. Though that's exactly what Naruto was hoping, he didn't jump out of the where Shisui jumped he used a wide spread jutsu to force him right where he wanted him. Covered by the smoke he started to wield some hand signs. **Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere**

As Shisui jumped out of the smoke he looked around for Naruto._"Where he go?"_

Though at the corner of his eye he was able to catch the small blasts of wind chakra shot at him.

"_Not bad Naruto. Use the smoke screen to force me out, while you stay in and indeed. Though not clever enough." _thought Shisui as he easily dodged the attack, and landed on a branch. Though as soon as he landed a wire was set off. The trap tied Shisui to the tree. Naruto seeing his plan had worked he jumped out of the smoke, and near the tree were Shisui was.

"I win sensei!" exclaimed Naruto finally able to trap Shisui.

"So, you made this trap while we were engaged in Taijutsu, correct?" seeing Naruto nod he continued. "As well the smoke was to force me out into the using wide range attack to force right onto this branch."

Naruto just grinned, though suddenly so did Shisui,"Too bad I saw right through it."

Then suddenly Naruto suddenly saw black, and what looked like two pairs of Sharingan eyes. As soon as it disappeared he realized he was the one tied to the tree."What? But how?"

"Genjutsu, this genjutsu allows you to manipulate the enemy into doing what they want to do to you. As well you can turn someone else's genjutsu against them. Though usually it takes some hand signs, and the opponent to look into the users Sharingan. Though I've mastered it to the point where I don't need handsigns. Its called the Sharingan Mirage Genjutsu." grinned Shisui. "The moment before you set the smoke, I caught you under it. Making you jump out of the smoke, then I simply through some shuriken and made you dodge to the plan would of worked if it was anyone else."

Naruto just stared at awe. He couldn't believe how powerful that genjutsu enough that his sharingan didn't detect he only had two tomoe.

"Will I be learning that?"asked Naruto.

"Yeah of course the reason I showed you it was because I would be teaching it to you tomorrow." exclaimed Shisui as he untied Naruto.

"Dang it sensei, I thought I had you this time dattebayo." cried out Naruto.

"Naruto take it easy I'm in Anbu, it take years before you catch up." responded Shisui, though seeing he wasn't completely satisfied.

"As well that was some high genin level strategy right their. I mean I don't think even some Chunin could think that off." praised Shisui.

Naruto just looked up and smiled, "You're right Shisui. How about some ramen?"

"I'm sorry I can't Naruto got to get back to some here is some money, go get yourself some. See ya tomorrow, though come early since you're gonna learn that yeah and stop skipping classes! " explained Shisui as he disappeared in his usual **Body Flicker Technique.**

"Whatever…Ichiraku ramen here I come!"exclaimed Naruto as he left in his own **Body Flicker Technique**, which consisted of a swirl of leaves.

**(ICHIRAKU RAMEN STAND)**

Naruto appeared right outside of the stand. Quickly going in he sat down in his usual was two people in the back. An aged man, and his young daughter no older than 15.

"Old man get me 2 bowls of Miso ramen!" exclaimed Naruto.

"You got it Naruto, Ayame get me 2 bowls for our favorite customer." shouted out Teuchi.

"Got it dad!" responded Ayame.

Suddenly two blond haired girls walked in the stand. Naruto not even bothering to look around didn't know that it was her sister Mito, and her best friend Ino.

"You know Naruto, you really shouldn't be eating so much ramen. It's quite unhealthy."pointed out Mito. While Ino says, " Yeah, should be more like Sasuke, I'm sure he doesn't eat so much ramen."

Naruto just sighed and had been trying to be nicer to his sister, since Shisui had asked him to.

_**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU**_

It had been a few days after his birthday. Just two days ago Shisui had picked up his training after the academy at full speed. After the academy Naruto would come here for 2 hours. 1st hour would be spent on perfecting the basics, such as chakra control,elemental control, and wielding his weapons. Such as the blade he hadn't been able to name. Then the next hour they would work on taijutsu,ninjutsu, genjutsu, and the sharingan. Though it was more with the sharingan than anything else. Though today was the day Shisui decided to give Naruto a talk.

"_He's been getting a lot colder,since what happened at his birthday. I need to snap him out of it, before he does something stupid."_ Thought Shisui.

"Hey Naruto we need to talk." stated Shisui.

"What is it Sensei." asked Naruto

"Cut it out, or I'll stop teaching you. This isn't the student I wanted to teach a few weeks ago." said Shisui crossing his arms.

"Cut out what?" asked again Naruto, now a bit more concerned.

"Stop being such a brooder. Drop it Naruto, forget what happened. If you continue the way you are, you're just gonna regret everything you and Forget!" said Shisui.

"But Shisui you just don't understand! You have no idea how it feel like to always be overlooked! Simply ignored for your sister, even though you try so hard to get their attention. You have no idea! I mean I don't care about being the heir… its just because they ignored me again." yelled back Naruto.

Shisui just pinched his nose, "Yes Naruto in fact I do."

Naruto just stared at him confusedly,"What do you mean."

"You know Itachi right? Well, Itachi has always been considered a genius like no other, even in the Uchiha clan. Well, as young children my parents had always asked why I couldn't be more like him. It infuriated me to no end." exclaimed Shisui as he shut his eyes. Then opening them,"So, that day instead of resenting my parents and Itachi,I set a goal to be better than him. To show everyone I was Shisui Uchiha. Not the cousin of Itachi. To this day I have worked my butt,and I have even surpassed him." With that Shisui closed his eyes, and reopened them. To show Naruto what looked like a 4 pointed shuriken.

"What is that Shisui?"asked Naruto. He had never seen this from his sensei before.

"This Naruto is the highest level of the Sharingan,The Mangekyo Sharingan. With this eyes I can achieve visual prowess behind the normal Sharingan. Though I won't show you because it's kind of a double edged sword. I have genjutsu special to only these types of eyes. A genjutsu known as kotoamatsukami. With this genjutsu I can implant false memories into one's brain, and manipulate them however I want. Another one would be tsukuyomi. The most powerful genjutsu known to man. With this I can trap one into an unbreakable genjutsu in which I control everything for 48 hours. When in reality it would only be 3 second. This something not achieved since Madara and Izuna Uchiha. Though there is more than just genjutsu,"explained Shisui.

Naruto just stood in awe. _"A genjutsu that controls another person, space and time itself? Still has more abilities?"_

"But how do you achieve these abilities?"asked Naruto.

Shisui just sighed,"There is two way in one may unlock the Mangekyo Sharingan. The first and most common way would be to kill the closest person to you. ."

The wind blowed loud, as an eerie silence took over both of them.

"Of course their is a second way. They way I took. That is to train you're to the point, where it naturally evolves to the Mangekyo Sharingan. Though as I mentioned it is a double edged sword. The more I use it the closer I come to losing my site. Until I'm completely become blind."

"Wow Shisui…I'm sorry I didn't know. As well how come I've never heard of the Mangekyo Sharingan if its so powerful,"Asked Naruto

"Well you see Naruto there's reason it isn't known. The reason is because the Mangekyo Sharingan is very difficult to achieve. Only maybe 5 people before me have actually activated it. As well I'm probably the only one who has achieved it through hard work alone. Everyone else has activated it by killing the closest person they have…"replied Shisui "That's why it's a clan secret. If everyone knew there would be clansmen killing left and right."

"I see but why are you telling me this."asked Naruto.

"It's because I want you to completely forgive your parents. I understand how it feels to be overlooked. Though don't allow to turn into a shallow person. You still have Tsunade, Kakashi, Itachi, Me, and many other people. Right? You should even include your parents because one day you will show them who Naruto is. In fact once you graduate you really don't have to be a Namikaze. You can change your surname to Uzumaki. A clan of friendship. Thats why I put it's symbol on your sword." said Shisu pointing to his orange handled sword.

Naruto's eyes just widen. "Your right Shisui. I'm not just the Hokage's son, or Mito's brother. I'm the Naruto Na-No Uzumaki! And I'll be the second person ever to unlock the Mangekyo Sharingan with sheer effort alone! Then I'll show every dattebayo!"

"Good, then stop being so cold to your family. I don't expect you to be friends with your parents, but actually respond to them…nicely. As for your sister try to be friends with her. I mean it really isn't her fault. She probably didn't even know about the whole heiress thing." finished Shisui.

"Yes sir!" said Naruto. "_Shisui's right! I should at least show some manners. As well I guess he has point about Mito."_

Shisui just gave Naruto a smile._"Naruto I believe that you can achieve greatness beyond those of Madara. Yet instead be more like Harashima. The reason is because if my research is correct, once you unlock the Mangekyo Sharingan you won't suffer the curse. You won't need a transplant to achieve eternal light because Naruto you hold both Senju and Uchiha blood. It will be need for the times ahead." _Suddenly Shisui's smile faded. He watched a Naruto begun his warm ups. _"Especially if the clan goes ahead with the coup d'etat. As well that oranged mask guy Itachi encountered lurking around, he seems a man that will become very dangerous. I just hope you're strong enough to endure it...if I'm not around." _sadly thought Shisui.

_**Flashback No Jutsu Release**_

Even though he has had some success with his sister, he really didn't like some of her friends. Especially Ino, even though she has shown some traits he likes like loyalty to a friend. She was so bossy, and obsessed with Sasuke. He thought Sasuke was okay, just not a god!

"Whatever, I can still beat him in a spar." said Naruto hoping to get a rise out of Ino.

Mito just sighed even though she was grateful Naruto was talking to her more, she still couldn't stand his prankster ways.

"WHATEVER NARUTO YOU'RE SUCH A LOSER!" screamed Ino.

"Did you say something Ino?" cooly replied Naruto,_"Kakashi would be proud!"_

Ino just fell on her face, and Mito just sweatdropped.

"So, Mito want some ramen. Shisui gave me some extra money today."asked Naruto.

"No, I just passed by to tell you not to eat so much. Let's go Ino, we should meet up with Hinata." answered quickly recovered and gave Naruto a glare. With that the two blond haired friends left.

Naruto just sighed even though he really hated Ino, he wished he had a friend like that. Friends that were always by your side. Even though Shisui was his best friend, he was always on missions. As well he was like 5 years older. Naruto just finished his food, and went home. He really felt lonely.

**(NEXT DAY)**

Naruto was walking home. He had just finished the academy for the day. Even though Shisui told him to be there early, he was in no rush to get home. Today he decided to pull a prank on his his unfavorite teacher Mizuki. Naruto didn't know why he just didn't get good vibes from him. He was always staring at his sister, like she was a prize. Even though he didn't entirely love Mito, that doesn't mean he was gonna let some guy stare at her. Yes, he had sent him packing to hospital. His prank had consisted of paint balloons, and ninja had tripped him up and sent him head first into the wall. Knocked out conscious the class was dismissed early except for Naruto. Who had been punished by scrubbing off the paint in the room. If his mom found out he was so getting yelled at…again.

He continued to walk. He was on the edge of the there was a trail right through the middle of the small area of trees. As he walked his way through, he heard some commotion. Deciding to check things out he headed to see what it was. As he checked it out he noticed it was 3 bullies surrounding a kneeling girl with lavender hair. As he took a closer look he noticed it was one of Mito's friends…Hita? Tinta? Hinata! Thats it.

Having had enough of this, he decided to intervene. As soon as the bullies tried to throw a punch he quickly got in front of it and caught it.

"Don't you think it's a little rude to pick on a lady?" asked Naruto.

"What's it to you?" asked one of the bullies. "Who are you anyways."

"Hey guys its Mito's brother! My mother said he was the loser son of the hokage!" stated one.

What you gonna do tell your dad, the Hokage?" taunted one of the bullies.

A tick mark appeared on his forehead. He couldn't believe people were saying he was LOSER!, "I beat you all to the ground dattebayo!I'll show you the only losers here are you cowards!"

"Whatever, just don't go tell your daddy." taunted one.

"Yeah, brat its 3 on 1 anyways" added the other one.

"Whatever, fine by me. By the way the names not Brat or Hokage's son its Naruto…Naruto Uzumaki dattebayo." declared Naruto.

With that Naruto engaged the bullies. It was totally one-sided as Naruto was able to knock them out, and tie them to some tree. As he finished that up he walked up to the girl.

"So, your name's Hinata. Right?" asked Naruto.

"Um…ye-s… you're Naruto right? but I thought your last name was Namikaze?" asked Hinata.

"Well, yeah but once I graduate I'm gonna change it to Uzumaki! Cause the Uzumaki Clan was known for it's friendship with the leaf!" claimed Naruto.

"Why wouldn't you want to be Namikaze?" asked Hinata clearly confused.

"Well you see Hinata. I just hate being known as the Hokage's kid or just Mito's , I am going to make a name for myself. I'm gonna show everyone that I'm _the _ Naruto Uzumaki. As well I really just don't want the last name gave away my spot as heir cause I wasn't worthy enough to be it. So I'm gonna show everyone that I won't let that stop me from being the best Dattebayo!" replied Naruto. "Well, take care Hinata. See ya tomorrow at the Academy."

With that Naruto just jumped to the trees, and **Body Flickered ** home. Hinata just stood there still a bit shocked. _"He just like me. A person believed to be unfit to be a heir. Yet he is still strong, willing to go against the tides. Naruto you're nothing like your sister describes you."_

Standing up Hinata made her way home."_Naruto you've inspired me to do my best too….Naruto Uzumaki that has a nice tone to it….Hinata Uzumaki" _With that final though she gave a really big blush. Though she quickly dismissed it because she didn't want to be an obsessed fan girl. No, she wanted to prove her worth just like Naruto.

**(NAMIKAZE HOUSEHOLD) **

Kushina and Mito stood in the kitchen. Mito was sitting at the kitchen table, while her mother was cooking some lunch. That's when Naruto appeared in a whorl of leaves.

"Naruto, you're home. I wish could really stop using that leaf shunshin." sweetly smiled Kushina. For anyone that knew Kushina that wasn't the smile you wanted to receive.

"Umm….Yes Mother!" replied Naruto_ "Why do I have the scariest mom. Red death, more like the Death God itself!"_

"Hello Naruto." said Mito. She was just sitting there reading some book.

"Hello Mito" replied Naruto.

With that Naruto went toward his room, and picking up his gear, he walked back to kitchen. As he was about to reach the door.

"Umm Naruto aren't you gonna eat with us?"asked Kushina _"He still a little cold towards us. In fact he hardly ever eats with us. At least he gets along with Mito."_

"No I'm not going to eat. I'm heading to train with Shisui. He said he was gonna teach me something new, and I should get their early. " responded Naruto.

"Naruto you don't always have to be training. You should sit down and eat with us. I know Shisui can only train you certain hours, but your father and I could train you when he isn't around." said Kushina. "_Please come around Naruto. You have no idea how much this is hurting me."_

"No, there is things only Shisui can teach me, what you can't. As well I really wouldn't want any training from dad. Maybe you but not dad." replied Naruto.

Kushina felt a bit relieved but irritated at the same time._"At least he has opened up to me a bit. Though I really wish he could forgive his does he mean only Shisui can teach him? I was Jónin for a long time. That brat just started anbu!"_

"What's so special about Shisui? I understand he's talented,but what is it that only he can only teach you? I mean both your father and I are much more experienced than could he possibly teach you that we couldn't." questioned Kushina.

Naruto just sighed."_If I continue this talk, I'm gonna end up having to train with as well get her off my back."_ He walked towards the door, and opened it. Though before he stepped through he replied,

"Shisui is my friend. Thats what makes the training worth it. Training with my best friend. As well for the reason he can teach me and you can't…" Naruto turned around with his eyes wide open. Revealing his Sharingan, two tomoe in each eye. With that done Naruto walked out the house.

Kushina just stood there in shock. Trying to process everything that just happened. _"Shar….Sharingan! How? When? Why didn't he tell us?I didn't think a Namikaze could actually awaken it!"_

"Mito, honey I'll be right back I'm going to go talk with your father" shouted Kushina.

Mito hadn't been paying attention to what occurred, but if she had she probably wouldn't of been able to reply, "Okay mom!"

**(MANY HOURS LATER IN HOKAGE'S OFFICE)**

Minato just sat in his office. Finally catching up on today's tensions got high, so did this pile of paperwork. He was really sick of it. He couldn't imagine how the 3rd could of done it for so long. What made it so much worse was the fact that his wife came storming in demanding to talk with him. At first she accused him of not telling her about his son unlocking the Sharingan. At first he thought she was just joking because no one had been able to unlock it in the Namikaze clan since the beginning of Konoha. After a bit talking, and calming her down. They both realized that they both were never aware of how, or when he unlocked it. So Minato just sent her home, and told her he would find out. He of course knew only one person who could answer all his questions….Shisui Uchiha.

He would have to know,that's what Naruto had told now he sat and waited. He wanted to call him immediately, but he didn't want to make things worse with his son. Now that we're talking about his son. Things between Naruto and Minato weren't the best. The week following his birthday he had completely stopped talking to Minato. Though after that week he started to open up, but only when he was called upon. As well he had completely denied all attempts of training with Minato. It really saddened Minato. He knew he deserved what he was getting, yet he just wanted his son to forgive him. He wondered if this is how the 3rd felt with his son Asuma years ago.

Suddenly an Anbu with a Crow mask appeared. "Hokage, you called me?"

"Yes, crow though I need you to take off your mask." asked Minato.

As crow took of his mask it was revealed to be Shisui,"Hokage, have you called me here because of the coup d'etat? I think it would be wise to get Itachi here too. He probably has more intel."

"Yes, Itachi will be coming. Though I called you sooner because I need to talk about Naruto." replied the Fourth.

Shisui just looked at him curiously,"What about him do you wanna talk about?"

"Why wasn't I aware that he had unlocked the Sharingan?" demanded Minato.

Shisui just looked at him and took a long sigh,"_So Naruto finally told him."_

"Well, I told Naruto to keep it a secret, since he didn't have the protection of the clan. Not having the protection would tempt others to possibly steal it."replied Shisui.

"Why keep it a secret from us too? I mean were his parents!" shouted Minato.

Shisui just waited for him to calm down and responded, "I told him he could tell only his parents if he wished to. He decided not too. Why he didn't tell you? I don't know. You just have to ask him.'

Minato just sat back down,"Sorry Shisui. I just let my emotions get the best of how tense things have been lately."

"It's alright sir" replied Shisui.

"So now if I can ask a fe-" Suddenly Minato was cut off by his secretary who walked in the room.

"Sir the elders, and the anbu member you requested are waiting in the meeting room."

Minato just nodded, "I guess we have to finish this some other 's go the current situation is much more important than this at the moment. Though I expect you to answer my questions afterwards."

"All right let's go." said Shisui.

With that Shisui and the Fourth Hokage made their way to the meeting room.

**(MEETING ROOM)**

The 4 elders, (Hiruzen, Danzo,Homura, Kohara), the 4th hokage sat at a desk. In front of them stood two kneeling anbu, Shisui and Itachi. Itachi and Shisui had just finished giving them the whole scoop of the coup d'etat.

"So, thats the last of it. They plan to commence the attack tomorrow?"asked former Hokage just pinched his nose.

"If the Uchiha are planning this coup d'etat. I believe the only way to resolve this is to label them as traitors." offered Homura.

"Yes its too late not to judge them. We must act now before its too late." pitched in Kohara.

"If we join up with ANBU Blacks ops. It shouldn't be too hard. Though we would also have to take out all the children." concluded Danzo. Though he really wanted to get rid of the Uchiha for his own reasons.

"ENOUGH! We shouldn't be talking about the Uchiha like this in front of Shisui and Itachi." demanded the Third.

Shisui and Itachi just kneeled there showing no emotion. Though the both had a billion thoughts going through their heads.

Suddenly the talking ceased, and the elders just looked at Minato. Looking for an answer.

"So what will it be Minato."asked Danzo.

Minato just sighed. He couldn't believe that his cousin clan was thinking about revolting. "_If I don't take care of this problem, it could very well start the 4th Great Ninja War."_

"Shisui, you said you had a genjutsu that could temporarily control one right?"asked Minato.

Shisui just nodded his head.

"Alright, I want you to use this genjutsu to buy me some time. Just one day would be enough. I'm gonna try to reach a compromise with the Uchiha first. Start your mission dismissed both of well with this meeting." finished Minato as he got up and walked out. As well both Shisui and Itachi left.

Meanwhile Danzo had secretly signaled his root to commence their own operations. Then made his way to go find Itachi. As he left the room a little smirk left his face,"_If everything goes right, I won't just have a Mangekyo Sharingan, but also all the sharingan left in the wreckage."_

**(MANY HOURS LATER)**

Naruto was peacefully sleeping in his room. When suddenly the peace of the night was disturbed by the pecking of a window. As Naruto slowly woke up,

"_What could be making this noise?"_ though looking up to his window, he noticed a black crow with a scroll in its beak. "_Shisui-sensei's summoning crow? What's it doing here?"_

Opening the window he allowed the crow to fly into his room. The crow took a lap around his room, and landed onto his shoulder. Naruto reached for the scroll, and opening it up:

_Dear Naruto,_

_Meet me at the cliff right outside training ground 31. Come alone with your ninja gear, and make sure your not followed. As well bring the crow with you. You'll need it."_

_~Shisui _

"_Wonder what's this for?"_ Naruto pondered for an answer, and couldn't come up with anything. Putting on his gear, he grabbed a pillow and placed a **Transformation** on it. Quickly jumping out the window.

**At The Cliff….**

Naruto quietly arrived at the cliff. It had taken him a while, since he had run into an ANBU a while of running around, he had finally gotten around. As he arrived to the scene he saw there was no one here. Looking around he noticed that he actually was alone. Closing his eyes he allowed his thoughts to take over,"_Wonder what's up with Shisui. He was a bit jittery today. As well he is never late."_

Suddenly he heard a branch twitch. Quickly opening his eyes and activating his sharingan he turned around to see a barrage of kunai. Quickly using his eyes to his advantage he grabbed the lead kunai, and proceeded to dodge, and block the rest. Suddenly the man attacking him appeared, and try to go for a killing blow. Naruto quickly dodged,and knocked him backwards. Now that Naruto had a better look, the man was bloody and had a plain ANBU mask on. Quickly deciding to end this Naruto reached for his own kunai, and chucked it at him. Unsheathing his sword, he was able to add wind and engaged him in Kenjutsu. After a while of fighting Naruto cast genjutsu on his sword. He made the sword look faster than it actually was. Naruto quickly got the advantage. Then stabbing him through a vital spot in the stomach. As he looked into the eyes of the mask, he noted one of his eyes were missing. As well the single black eye looked quite familiar.

Pulling out the sword the person coughed and stumbled back into a tree. He was just sitting at the tree as blood poured out of his didn't think it was possible,but he looked worse than feeling a bit sick, he still proceeded to question the man.

"Who are you? Why did you attack me? How did you know I would be here?"asked Naruto_"I hope Shisui wasn't taken down by him. By the looks of it, this man looks like he has already been through one battle."_

The man just continued to cough, and sat there. Naruto having enough he reached for his mask,"If you won't talk I'll just unmask you here and now."

As Naruto took off his mask, it revealed to be a man missing his left eye. As Naruto took a closer look he stumbled back eyes filled with shock. His hand shaking."Th-eres…. n-o….way!...Shisui!B-ut why?"

Shisui just looked at Naruto impassively. "I had to….*cough*... test you to make sure you could go through with killing , I probably won't be around. As you can see my left eye is gone."

Naruto just stood there in shock."I'm sor-rry I di-ddn't know it was you. Shisui….we can get you to Tsunade to sa-vve you! She can save you!She's the best. Don't worry just rest."

"No its too late you need to know the truth." wheezed Shisui. Naruto begun to let tears fall out. He couldn't believe he had just stabbed his best friend. "You need to know what happened to me."

Naruto just stood there face completely in shock, and tears pouring he still managed to nod.

Shisui seeing this started his story. " Naruto you have to know that the *cough* Uchiha clan was planning a coup d'etat."

"But why? The Uchiha clan had always been respected in the village!" asked Naruto.

"Things aren't always as they seem. They weren't liking the way they were being many blamed them for the attack on the 9 tails 10 and half years ago. They were blamed since an oranged masked Uchiha claiming to be Madara was behind it" replied Shisui.

"What but father said it was a natural disaster. That childbirth had weakened mother's seal and had allowed half of the nine tails power to escape!" stated Naruto.

"That wasn't the *cough* truth. That what was told to the civilians. To the ninja, everyone was told that an orange masked Uchiha claiming to be Madara was behind it." replied Shisui."Now stop asking questions,and allow me to finish.I don't have much time."

Naruto just nodded and let him continue, "So anyways me and Itachi acted as double agents for the Leaf. We were ordered by the Uchiha clan to join ANBU and spy for them. Though in reality we were spying for the leaf*cough*. Anyways the coup d'etat was planned to go tomorrow. So the fourth asked me to use the Mangekyo to buy him more time to come with a compromise."

Naruto's eyes widen at the mention of his father. _"Did Father do this?" _ Shisui seeing his reaction

"No Naruto it wasn't your father who did this too me. It was a man known as Danzo Shimura. I was ordered to do use kotoamatsukami to buy more time for the fourth. On my way to Uchiha clan, Danzo one of the elders attacked me. He believed that I couldn't be trusted, and tried to steal my eyes. As you see he stole my left eye, though I got away in time. After I was able to get away and meet up with Itachi. Since I couldn't use the genjutsu anymore without raising suspicion. I found out Itachi was ordered to massacre the clan by he allowed the children below the age of 11 to live. Since they weren't officaly part of the clan. They still weren't ninjas. Still the number is no more than 20 of the 120.*cough*This was only guaranteed if Itachi took complete blame and left to become a rogue ninja. Then he would join any mercenary groups that may pose a threat. "

Naruto's eyes widen in shock._"Massacre the Uchiha clan! Father would never allow it!Even if he is ignorant, he would never kill his own blood!'_

"What! Father would never allow this!"

"Naruto you don't understand. If the coup d'etat would have happened, then it would of started a civil war. If a civil war occurred many nations would try to invade Konoha. Thus starting the Fourth Great Ninja causing meaningless death once again. Thankfully Itachi was allowed to let all the children under the age of 11 live." finished Shisui as his right eye slowly closed more.

"What about you! I mean you helped the leaf!" screamed Naruto.

"Naruto the moment Danzo stole my eye I was as good as dead. If I return he would kill me to hide the truth. As well I have no proof it was my word against his. He is the man I warned you about. The man that would try to steal your eyes because you weren't part of the clan." explained Shisui.

Naruto's breathing got heavier, and heavier. He just couldn't handle all this information at once.

"B-ut….wh-y….di-dd….yy-ou… have me stab you! WHY!" asked Naruto clutching his eyes.

"It was *cough* I would rather die at your hands than my own."Shisui coughed proceeding to move his hand towards his right eye. He yanked out his last eye. Then grabbing the bird, he begun to transplant his last eye into the bird."As well I only trust you with my last eye."

With that Shisui formed a hand sign and pressed it on Naruto's left arm. "This is a summoning you have to do is swipe some blood on it, and use the summoning technique with your left hand. Since you already have one with your right. The crows have agreed to this, so don't worry. This is where I'll place the crow with my right eye.I guess this is it Naruto."Slowly standing up Shisui proceeded to get to his to the hole in his stomach.

"Take care of the next generation of the Uchiha. Naruto. As well you can never let anyone know the truth. Do it for the village's sake, and the name of the Uchiha. The reason me and Itachi did this is so the Uchiha clan name wouldn't be tainted.I… We wanted the next generation to believe that the Uchiha clan was a proud clan. Please look after them, since many will be left all alone. " proceeding to walk away he stopped.

"You're actually fortunate, that I told you the truth. I'm pretty sure Itachi lied to his brother, making him direct all his hate towards him. *cough* Though I believe that you're stronger than that. That's why I told you the truth. Don't hate your dad, or the was a choice that had to be made. Just don't trust Danzo." Shisui turns around. "Naruto I believe that you are person, that will change this world for the better. You have the blood of both the Uchiha and Senju. *cough*. You are destined for greatness. If you ever unlock the Mangekyo Sharingan. Head towards the Nakra Shrine hidden in the Uchiha compound. "

Pulling out a scroll, he opened it and unsealed it showing an even bigger it back he handed it to Naruto. "In here are many of my jutsus. As well a jutsu to open the shrine. Become strong Naruto. The future will only get worse from now on. Remember the Orange Masked man. He is still at large, and is plotting something bad." Suddenly Shisui begun to cough really hard, and blood begun to drip out of his mouth,

"I've run out of time *cough*. I guess this is the end of the road for me Naruto. In all honesty Naruto you were like a little brother to me. Remember I will always love you like one too. " With those final word Shisui left with his **Body Flicker Technique **

Naruto stopped shaking, clutching the scroll in his hands. Putting it away into his pouch, he looked at the spot Shisui was just eyes were bulging out of his sockets. Little veins all heading towards the center of his eyes. Unaware to Naruto the 3rd tomoe appeared in his eyes. Suddenly a memory appeared in the back of his brain.

**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU**

"Hey,Shisui teach me a new element please!"asked Naruto.

"Naruto, you first should completely master wind before you tackle anything else. Its only natural since you're only in the academy" replied Shisui.

Before Naruto could retort, "And no Naruto you may not graduate early. I already told you try to make more friends besides Shikamaru and Choji. It'll do you good."

Naruto just pouted, "You don't think I try. Everyone just cares about Mito. Some just become my friend to get to her."

Shisui just sighed and had Naruto sit down with him,"Let me tell you a story Naruto."

Naruto just pouted more, "I wanna learn a new element not hear some story."

"You'll like it. It's about how Ninjutsu was started. Not many people now the truth about it." replied Shisui.

Naruto just looked curiously at Shisui "_how ninjutsu started?"_

"Fine, you have peeked my interest"stated Naruto.

Shisui just smirked, "Alright as you now there are 9 tailed beasts in the world right?" seeing Naruto nod he continued, "Well, there was once a time when all the beasts were emerged and created the Ten tails."

Naruto just looked at Shisui in fear,"Te-en Tails! Wow thats impossible. Who could be strong enough to split it into 9 beasts? Or did the beasts simply just not want to work together?"

Shisui replied,"Let me continue. This beast was so powerful that it was believed that he ruled the world. Though just like every story there is hero. A man known as the Rikudou Sennin, The Sage of the Sixth Paths, was able to stop the beast with his special dojutsu. A dojutsu only seen in this man. The most powerful dojutsu in the world. It was known as the Rinnegan. With the rinnegan he defeated the beast and became its jinchuuriki. Then bringing peace with the land."

Naruto just stared at awe. "Amazing…the rinnegan. Was it that powerful?"

Shisui just nodded, "Yes, but this isn't the end of the story. You see this man later went on to have 2 sons. The older son received the spiritual energy of the sage, while his younger brother received the physical strength. The older brother received a dojutsu, though it wasn't the rinnegan. The younger brother received the strength and chakra of his father. The older one valued nothing but power. While the younger one valued peace. He believed by working together could you achieve this. Of course, when the father sensed he would die he believed that his younger son's view on the world was similar to well he was troubled with his other son's view. Therefore he named him his heir. Of course this didn't go well with the older brother. Thus creating a huge rift between the two. Thus the older brother created the Uchiha clan, and the younger the Senju. This was the start of the rivalry of the Senju and Uchiha clan.

Naruto just stared at him, " Wow I….didn't now thats how it all started, but thats not all of it is it?"

Shisui smiled, "Sharp as always. The father before he died split the ten tails into 9 beasts. He entrusted the beasts the world. Though as you known it didn't end up well for the beasts. As he didn't just do that. Seeing the rift he created between his sons, he decided to stop the Rinnegan to emerge in either of them. He had used the last of his powers to only allow the rinnegan to reemerge in the eyes of a Senju and Uchiha child."

Even though Naruto was very interested, he still couldn help but ask, "Why are you telling me this?"

Shisui replies, "Well you see Naruto I'm telling you this because you can only be strong when you have the friends to back you up. That is the Will of Fire. The same will that the Sage of the Six Paths believed in. That's why I don't want you to graduate early."

Naruto just looked at Shisui still not convinced, "I don't know…."

"Though that isn't the only reason. As you know the child that will reeawaken it in a time of great chaos. Thus he will be the one to stop all the chaos, and finally bring peace to all the land. You want to know what Naruto, I believe you could possibly be this child."

Naruto's eyes suddenly went wide. Then suddenly he let a tear out."I don't think that will happen Shisui. I appreciate it, but thats silly not even my parents can recognize me. How can I save the world…."

Shisui just chuckled,"That may be true Naruto, but I believe you can overcome that. I believe you can do what the eldest of the sage couldn't. That is to forgive his family"

Naruto stopped the tears,"Thanks Shisui I don't know what to say. Though I doubt I'll awaken this rinnegan. Though I'll make sure to surpass you dattebayo!"

Shisui just looked at Naruto and smiled,"You know Naruto I'm glad I made you my student. You're like the little brother I never had."

**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU RELEASE**

"_The little brother I never had….Remember I will always love you like one too." _This words were all that were going through his brain. Clutching his eyes, they suddenly shaped into a black 8 point rounded star. With a red ring in the middle creating a black circle. Then between each gap of the star's points was a tomoe. Naruto had unlocked the Mangekyo Sharingan. (PICTURE OF PROFILE) Unaware of this new development it would be years to come before he would once again use these new eyes. Though for now Naruto just fell to his knees. Deactivating his sharingan, he collapsed onto the floor.

**FOR TEAM VOTING, DECIDED NOT TO CHOICE SENSEI SUGGESTIONS MORE THAN WELCOMED. JUST GENIN MEMBERS FOR NOW**

**FINAL VOTING THIS IS PRETTY MUCH IT! YOU CAN STILL ADD YOUR OPINION IF YOU WANT!**

**Team 7:Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura: NO VOTES! DONE!**

**1\. Team 7: Naruto , Sasuke, and Yakumo:7**

**2\. Team 6:Yakumo,Naruto, AND Sai:9(THE PEOPLE HAVE VOTED! I never thought about this combination. I thought it was excellent, a group of misfits! S/O to who brought it out! As their Sensei….I'll keep it a secret. Though suggestions won't hurt)**

**NO APPRENTICES I HAVE MY REASONS**

**Parings up until ch3!**

**TemarixNaruto:3**

**ShionxNaruto : 6**

**NarutoxFuu :8**

**NarutoxKurotsuchi:6**

**NarutoxKoyuki:5**


	4. CH3 Aftermath

The Overlooked Prodigy

CH-3 AFTERMATH

"Naruto" - Person Talking

'_Naruto' - _Person Thinking

"**Naruto" - **Summons/Biju talking

"_**Naruto" - **_ Summons/Biju thinking

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu" - ** Jutsu

(Author's Note)

_**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU**_

**(TIME SKIP)**

"_The little brother I never had….Remember I will always love you like one too." This words were all that were going through his brain. Clutching his eyes, they suddenly shaped into a black 8 point rounded star. With a red ring in the middle creating a black circle. Then between each gap of the star's points was a tomoe. Naruto had unlocked the Mangekyo Sharingan. (PICTURE OF PROFILE) Unaware of this new development it would be years to come before he would once again use these new eyes. Though for now Naruto just fell to his knees. Deactivating his sharingan, he collapsed onto the floor. _

**(HOKAGE'S OFFICE)**

Minato was sitting at his desk impatiently. He had a really sour and tired face. It was probably around 11 P.M. Even though he knew staying up this late was part of the job. Right now he would rather be up doing some paperwork, then waiting for what he was waiting. He leaned back into his chair and sighed,_"Fugaku I will never understand why it had to come to this. I hope you can forgive me Itachi. All I put onto your shoulders was one big burden. I hope the next generation can be the ones to change all this."_

Minato straightens himself up. Deciding to attack the pile of paperwork to get things off his mind. Though as he was about to reach for the stack his family picture caught his eye. No, what really caught his eye was Naruto. As Minato stared at the red head's deep blue eyes. He couldn't help but feel guilty. He really wanted to make it up to him,but he only had time during training. He was totally refusing that. Minato just kept thinking until his thoughts came across Shisui,_"I need to find out what exactly happened to him. To believe he was attacked on the way their. Yet who? Itachi looked like he wasn't gonna say more,but I have an idea who it was…..Danzo. Though with no proof I can't do anything. He's planning something….big. I have to find out before its too late. I have to keep a closer eye on him." _

Suddenly a black haired man with a weasel ANBU mask appeared before him, "It's done. I sparred all the children who were yet to become a genin, and weren't told about the coup d'état. A total of 13 were left alive. Sir, I have on final request."

Minato just stared at Itachi with sorrow filled in his eyes, "Don't worry Itachi no harm will be done to them. As well if you need some mo-"

"No, Lord Hokage I don't need anything."replied Itachi. "I need you to never tell them the truth of this night."

Minato just looked at him, and turned to his window."Why? I was planning to tell them the truth when they become much older."

Itachi replied, "I want to them to believe that the Uchiha Clan was proud clan. I don't want them to lose that part of them. That's why I did this."

Minato turned around. Pulling a small bag out of his desk he tossed it at Itachi, "There should be enough money in there for a month or two. As well your request will be fulfilled Itachi. No one will ever be told of this unless you want to."

Itachi just nodded his head. With that he shunshined out of the room, and as far away from the village as he could. "_Now for the second part of my mission….infiltrating Akatsuki."_

**Hours Later…..**

Finally after settling all the chaos of the Massacre. Minato just really wanted to go home, and crawl away. He did just that, teleporting home for the night.

**(NAMIKAZE HOUSEHOLD)**

Kushina was impatiently waiting for her husband. She sat there at the kitchen table just reading some scrolls. Even though she was a retired Shinobi,she still liked to keep herself busy with well she planned to return to the Forces once again after all she was only 32, but that's for another day. So now she was her sitting at the kitchen table. She always waited for Minato to come home, and today would be no exception. Suddenly, there was a small flash of yellow and Minato appeared.

"Minato where were you?" demanded Kushina "I've been waiting here for ages!"

Minato just looked at Kushina and his mood worsen_"She's gonna be devastated about Mikoto."_

"Kushina I have to tell you something." said Minato.

Kushina's eyes just flared up, "YOU CHEATED ON ME DIDN'T YOU! YOU SON O-"

"No! Kushina there's no way I would cheat on you! I love you come on!" cut in Minato trying to calm down his wife.

Kushina just looked at Minato apologetically, "Of course sorry I'm just a bit tired. Its just Mito says that every time she does something wrong."

Guilt overtook Minato once again."Well….Kushina Mikoto is dead. There was a massacre at the Uchiha compound. There was only 13 survivors, all children."

Kushina's eyes just went wide. Falling back to her chair she let the tears flow out. Her expression was filled with great sorrow._"Mi….Mik….Mikoto is de-dead."_

"But who would do this?" cried Kushina "We have to stop them!"

Minato just looked at Kushina painfully,"It was Itachi, and he got away."

Kushina's eyes just went wide, "There is no way! Itachi loved his wouldn't ever do must be a mistake."

Minato just turned around,"We don't know exactly why. He caught his brother under a powerful genjutsu that will probably leave him in the hospital for a well he seemed to have killed all those who had the Sharnigan. Leaving him as the last one with an awaken sharnigan, besides Kakashi."

Kushina just couldn't believe it. Her little Itachi had done that? She just sobbed harder into her hands. Though suddenly she stopped,"What about Naruto?Is he alright?" Getting up from her chair she headed for his room.

Minato following behind,"Kushina I doubt anything happened to don't have to wake him up. I mean I doubt Itachi even knew about it. Shisui told me only he and Naruto did before he….disappeared."

Kushina just stopped walking,"What do you mean disappear?"

"Well, I sent him on a mission, and he never reported 's been marked as M.I.A presumed K.I.A." sheepishly replied Minato.

Kushina just stared at him,"_Naruto is gonna be so devastated."_

"I'm still checking" and with that Kushina hurried to Naruto's room. Minato following close behind, they opened his door a bit and peeked in. What they saw was Naruto silently sleeping in his bed.

"See he is just sleeping" whispered Minato. Though Kushina noticed something else. Naruto was silent….too silent. She walked up and pinched "Naruto's" nose. Suddenly there was a loud poof and some smoke. Revealing to be just a pillow. Kushina's eyes went wide and her hands were shaking."MINATO HE ISN'T HERE!"

Minato couldn't believe it. Itachi didn't possibly kill his son too?No there was no way. "Kushina don't worry we'll find him. Just stay here." Quickly flashing back to his office to alert ANBU.

"WAIT HERE! NO WAY!" she quickly ran to her room and put on her old ninja outfit and headed out.

**Hours later…**

ANBU had been furiously looking for the Hokage's son yet he was no where to been found. Minato was beginning to panic. _"Did Danzo possibly take him during all the chaos?"_

Then suddenly an ANBU appeared. "Sir, he's been found by Lady Kushina. He's now being treated at the hospital."

Minato looked up,"Kushina? I told her to stay home. Doesn't matter now. Okay call of the search. I'll be heading there myself."

"Yes,Sir!" replied the ANBU and disappeared.

With that Minato proceeded to use his **Flying Thunder God Technique** to teleport to the hospital.

Arriving in the main lobby he dashed to the reception. At the reception was a young women probably no older than says,"I need the information on Naruto Namikaze now!"

The Receptionist not having looked up from her files,"Sorry, sir Naruto is labeled as No Visitors allowed by the Hokage."

A tick mark on Minato's head formed,"I AM THE HOKAGE!"

Receptionist jumped out of her chair dropping all her files. Finally looking up she couldn't help but stutter,"So-rry…Lo-ord Ho-okage!" Quickly getting herself back up she pointed down the hall on her right side. "Down the hall to your right. The room will be the fifth door on the left side. Room Number 45"

Minato just nodded and dashed down the hall. Turning to the right down the second hallway he came to room 45. Arriving at the door, he quickly opened it and went inside.

Having walked into the room he noticed Naruto laying in bed. Kushina was sitting by his side looking very worried. _"Is he unconscious or resting?" _thought Minato.

"Where did you find him? How is he?" asked Minato.

Kushina turned and faced Minato, "I found him right outside of training ground 31. He was just laying their totally knocked out. With his sword all bloody not to far from him" Seeing Minato's reaction at the last comment she continued, "No, It wasn't his blood. In fact he has no injuries, I have no idea why he is unconscious though. I'm waiting for Ts-"

Suddenly the door opened and a pair walked in.A busty blond women with a green robe , and a young lady with short brown hair.

"What's going on? What's wrong with Naruto?" demanded the Blond.

"Lady Tsunade please calm down." asked the brunette.

"How do you want me to calm down Shizune! We've been here all night with the Uchiha Massacre. Now Naruto is hurt! Minato what type of Hokage are you!" demanded Tsunade clutching her fist. "You better have a good reason or else you end up just like you're pervy sensei!"

Minato quickly backed away sweating bullets, while waving his hands in the air. "Tsunade please ca-"

Minato was interrupted by Kushina, "Tsunade right now isn't the moment! We need to know what's wrong with Naruto!"

Tsunade finally having remembered about Naruto, "Right! Shizune I want you to read his report, while I do a diagnosis."

Shizune and Tsunade went to work. Shizune grabbing the report, and reading through them. While Tsunade walked over to Naruto. Putting her hand over him, her palms turned green. Slowly she started to hover her hands all over Naruto, "Strange. There's not any physical damage that could of caused him to become unconscious. As well no signs of poisons and …." Quickly moving her hands to his head. She begun to concentrate closing her eyes, then suddenly her eyes flung open.

"This is worse than I thought!" exclaimed Tsunade.

Kushina and Minato moved closer with alarm, "What do you mean worse than you thought?" asked Kushina.

"Well, if one is unconscious and there is no sign of physical damage. That means that they must of went through mental damage. Right now Naruto's mental state is shattered. Its actually as bad or as worse than the Uchiha kid, 's why he's unconscious."explained Tsunade.

"What do you mean as bad as Sasuke's? What happened to him?" asked Kushina frantically looking at Minato and Tsunade. Minato just looked down already knowing what had happened to young Sasuke.

Tsunade just sighed, "Itachi, his brother, caught him in an unbreakable genjutsu which made him watch Itachi massacre the clan. He explained that in the genjutsu 72 hours passed, while in real life it was merely 5 luckily I was able to take him out of his unconscious state since it was only a genjutsu. Yet, it still made a lot of damage in his personality, and mental state."

Kushina just gasped she was still having trouble accepting the Massacre, yet for Itachi to do that? She just shook those thoughts away, "Then can't you do the same to Naruto?"

"No, what happened to Naruto wasn't a genjutsu. It was the real thing. It would be wiser to allow his brain to catch up with the information. Though if he doesn't wake in 6 days, I'll wake him from his unconscious state. For now it's wise to just let him rest, and hope whatever happened doesn't affect him too much." Tsunade gave Naruto a kiss on the forehead, and her and Shizune headed out to check on other patients.

Kushina and Minato just stood there watching Tsunade leaving. Minato just looked tired, and filled with grief. Kushina looked like she was gonna burst into tears again. "_What type of mother have I been lately. I keep saying I want him to come back. Though what have I really done. I've just kept offering to train him. I don't even know what he really likes…. Now you're here in so much pain. Yet I can't do anything because I don't really know much about your life."_

Minato interrupted her thinking, "Kushina its best if you go back and rest. Its been such a long night we're just gonna have to wait for him to wake up."

"No" replied Kushina.

Minato was a bit taken back. Kushina would usually agree with him,"Kushina you have to remember that Naruto isn't your only child. You also have to worry about Mito-"

"No I'm not leaving. Just like Mito isn't our only child. Tell me Minato do you have any ideas what could possibly of caused Naruto into this state. To get put in this mental state his worst fear must of came true. Tell me Minato do you know what he is scared of the most?" Seeing that Minato had no answer, "Just like you can't tell that. Can you even tell me what his favorite color is? Dreams for the future? I can name all of Mito's but none of Naruto's. NO I'M NOT LEAVING!" Crossing her arms, and sitting down by Naruto.

Minato just sighed, then suddenly all the guilt went rushing at him. He knew what Kushina had said was totally true. He actually wanted to stay too, but he had to remember that he was hokage too. "You're right. I don't know any of that stuff. You can stay with him until morning, but if he doesn't wake up you'll go back and rest. I need to get some rest, then I'll check up on you in a few hours."With that Minato disappeared in a flash.

Kushina just sat in the chair by Naruto. Waiting for her son to wake up.

**3 Days Later…..**

(NARUTO'S MIND)

"_Naruto you were like a little brother to me. Remember I will always love you like one too." _

Naruto heard and watched himself kill Shisui over and over felt like he had watched this a million times, yet he still couldn't process the information. It was like every time he watched it, it was a new memory. Then suddenly he heard a voice, "_Move on…."_

Naruto cocked his head. In front of him was an illusion of Shisui, "_Wake up Naruto….You can do it…. just move on!"_

(Hospital Room)

Naruto suddenly jerked awake. Sitting up he looked straight ahead. Looking to his left he noticed the sun was high in the sky.. ,_"It was just a bad dream." _Then suddenly Naruto looks down to what he is wearing. He notices he is in the same outfit as the "dream". Clutching his head,_"It can't be unless…."_ Reaching for his pouch he digs around. Then suddenly his hand lands on a slightly bigger scroll. His breath suddenly gets much more shallow. Slowly pulling it out, he notices it is the same scroll Shisui gave him. Clutching his head once more he screams,"NOOO!"

Kushina woke from her sleep in shock. Looking up she noticed her son was clutching his head with a scroll in his hands. Quickly getting up she heads over to him, and tries to get a grip on him,"Honey, please calm 's alright you're safe."

Naruto looks over just noticing his mom. Though it wasn't enough to calm him down. As she tried to embrace him in a hug he pushed away, and got off the bed."NO HE CAN'T BE DEAD AHH!" Falling to his knees he stops clutching his head. "I DIDN'T MEAN TOO I SWEAR!" Suddenly he burst into tears._  
_

"_Who's dead? What happened to you Naruto?" _thought Kushina as she tried to calm down her son. Then suddenly Tsunade burst into the room, "What's going on he-" Looking down at Naruto. She rushes over to him, "Naruto calm down! It wouldn't do you any good if you just collapse again."

Naruto's crying ceases. He rushes over to Tsunade and embraces her in a hug, "Gr-randma Tss-unade I-I dd-in't mee-an tt-oo."

Tsunade just hugs him back. Looking at Kushina she gives her a questioning look. Kushina just shook her head,"He just woke up like this. I don't know what's he's talking about."

Tsunade having understood grabs Naruto and brings him back to his bed."Okay Naruto. Calm Down. Then tell us what happened."

Naruto having understood what she said begun to calm down.

"What happened to you last night Naruto?" asked Tsunade.

Naruto looked at her and stuttered back,"Uhh-h Sh-hisui att-tacked me. Thh-en I defff-ended -I Sww-ord ww-ent throo-ugh…" Shaking his head to compose himself, he gulped and continued, "I stabbed him with my sword,then he died….But I didn't know it was him! I swear you have to believe me! HH-e had a mask!"

Tsunade's and Kushina's eyes went wide, "_Shisui did this?Was he with Itachi?"_

"Why did Shisui do this?" asked Kushina, "Was he with Itachi?"

Naruto's eyes went wide with the mention of Itachi. Then he remembered what Shisui told him. _"_Did Itachi really kill his clan?!"

Tsunade and Kushina gasped, "Naruto we never told you about that! How did you know?"

Naruto closed his eyes, _"So, Itachi really do it."_ He was about to respond when he remembered what Shisui told him,"_you can never let anyone know the truth." _

"He told me before he died." replied Naruto taking a huge breath, "Though I thought he was just making up lies."

"Honey, why did Shisui attack you?" asked Kushina

Naruto just gritted his teeth, "I don't know. He said he wanted to test me. He said he was already dieing. So he wanted to see how far I had progressed…."

Naruto´s mind was racing at a million miles per hour, "_Do I tell them? No Shisui said not to…..though he did this to me. Why?"_

Tsunade looked at Naruto with full sorrow "Narut-"

"Can I just go home. I want to get some rest." interrupted Naruto."Has the Uchiha funereal passed?

"Yes, yesterday…"replied Kushina.

Naruto closed his wanted to go pay his respect to Shisui, but at the same time he felt so bitter towards him.

"Okay, Can we go mom." said Naruto as he headed for the door.

Tsunade just sighed,"I'm not suppose to let you go,but I'll make an please Naruto take it easy."

Naruto stopped as he opened the door and in a monotone voice he replied,"Okay."

As Kushina and Tsunade saw Naruto leave. A face of worry crossed Kushina and Tsunade. Kushina followed behind his son.

**Many hours later at the Cemetery.**

The whole village had heard the unfortunate news about the Uchiha clan. That Itachi had massacred his clan, and had only spared the children. Which weren't many just 13 of the 67 of the Uchiha clan. A huge funereal had been set by the Hokage. Not all the village attended, but a majority of it did.. After his mother told Minato about Shisui's death. Minato proceeded to add him to the graves. Which left Kushina baffled since Shisui had tried to kill Naruto, but Minato wouldn't explain it to Kushina.

Naruto has been just thankful he hadn't seen his dad all day. He didn't know what he would do if he saw him in front of him. He was holding so much anger towards him. As well he got really ticked off when Mito greeted him. She just asked if he was alright, and left. From that moment he decided to just stop trying. Even though Shisui had asked him to, he just couldn't stand it anymore. The only reason he had attempted to even talk to her was because Shisui had asked him to. She never tried to say anything back, and took him for granted. Though the only person he really couldn't complain about was his mother.

He was very grateful she was there. He probably would of just stayed in his room if it wasn't for her. For the first time in his life he actually felt like his mother cared. She had actually asked him what he wanted to eat! I mean asked him! As well from what he heard from Mito's complaining she stood by his side all 3 days. He couldn't help but hug his mother. For probably the first time in his life he hadn't felt overlooked.

Even after all of this Naruto had decided he needed to go cemetery. He felt if he could find closure it would be there. Naruto was walking down the road to the cemetery. On his way he could see people looking at him. Some waved because he was the son of the 4th Hokage. Yet he saw some kids point at him and snicker. Naruto couldn't help but feel a bit anger,"_They're laughing at me just after what happened?….though I have been in coma for 3 days." _Naruto just sighed, "_I'm such a mess I don't know whether I should be angry or that I wouldn't let get to me. Are now getting to me." _

Turning the corner he walked into the cemetery. As he walked down the rows of graves. He made his way down to the Uchiha memorial. As he reached the place he begun going down the rows, which were alphabetical, until he made his ways to the S's. Taking a deep breath he made his way to Shisui's grave. Naruto looked down. He knew that their was no body in the grave, but he couldn't help but fall to his knees. As he stared down the grave be begun to cry.

"Why did you do this to me Shisui?!"quietly asked Naruto tears flowing down his face, "Why did you have to die?!"

Naruto couldn't help but cry. What Shisui had done, no what he had done was just too much. He didn't know to be angry at himself or at Shisui. Shisui said he did this for him, but he didn't know what to think. Naruto just stayed quiet, as he thought to himself. He didn't notice a small figure walk up to him. The little figure walked up to Naruto and whispered, " Excuse me Sir."

Naruto turned around and noticed it was a blacked hair girl. She had the same dark eyes as all the Uchiha. Though they were a little puffy. Naruto slowly moved to the right, curios about the girl he stayed. Naruto taking a better look at her noticed she looked a lot like Shisui. Though in a feminine way. He watched as the girl placed a white flower on top of his grave. Naruto couldn't help but ask,

"Did you know Shisui?"

The girl just looked up. As she tried to speak her voice choked a little, "Ye-ss, he was my big cousin. He would sometime look after me because moo-mmmy would sometimes be out on missions. He was pretty funny and nice. I….miss him and mommy the most."

The little girl begun to let some tears flow out. Naruto suddenly felt like running away. He really wasn't good with little kids,even though he was a kid. Though suddenly Shisui's voice crossed his mind, _"Take care of the next generation of the Uchiha." _Naruto took a deep breath. Maybe this is was why Shisui did what he did._ "I can do this. I won't run away!"_

"Yeah he was pretty funny wasn't he, but I don't think he would find it very funny to see you cry." replied Naruto. "What's your name by the way? Aren't you a little young to be here alone."

"My name is Haruka and I'm 5! So, I can take care of myself!"replied the little girl finally wipping the tears as her fiery attitude started to bubble her reaction, Naruto finally did something he hadn't done in days, he smiled. "_Fiery and confident just like Shisui…."_

Naruto blinked at that thought. Wasn't he just confused about Shisui minute ago? Why was he so happy with this?

Getting rid of the thought he teased the girl, "I don't know you look like a squirt to me."

Haruka just pouted,"You can't call me a squirt! You're probably like 10!"

"I'm 11 by the way. So tell me why are you here alone?" asked Naruto. Haruka's little pouty face turned into a sad one,"I wanted to bring Shisui a flower, but the lady taking care of us wouldn't let me. So I snuck off."

Naruto just sighed even though he had done the same,"I don't think the lady will be too happy with you. As well she must be worried sick."

Haruka replied, "I don't care, I said I was gonna say bring Shisui a flower and that its it. By the way how do you know so much about him? Who are you?"

Naruto made a little choke sound. He had a little trouble responding but he replied, "He was my sensei… and he was my best friend."

Naruto eye's widen at what he just said. Though suddenly his mood changed, _"Yes he is my best friend. Regardless of what happened. I guess thats what I needed to confirm."_

"Yeah my…best friend. As well my name is Naruto." finished Naruto.

Haruka eyes went wide, "Your Naruto? Wow Shisui told me about you, he said that you were a really good ninja. " Haruka looked at her feet," Can I ask you something?"

Naruto looked back a bit curious at her change of attitude,"What?"

"Well, my mommy didn't like you very much. She thought that an Uchiha should teach an Uchiha. So why did Shisui teach you?" innocently asked Haruka.

Naruto just gave a loud sigh. He really didn't like when the Uchiha would criticize Shisui teaching him. "Well the first reason was because Shisui believed I was a lot like him. As well me and Shisui were like…..no we were well if you believe an Uchiha can only teach an Uchiha. Well…"

Closing his eyes for a second he reopened them. Unaware himself he had shown the girl a fully matured Sharingan. The little girl gasped, "Wow…. your an Uchiha?"

Naruto shook his head,"No, I'm from the Namikaze and Uzumaki clan. The Namikaze clan are cousins of the Uchiha, and Uzumaki cousins of the Senju. Since I have both Senju and Uchiha blood I can activate the Sharingan. So in a way yes I am, but not fully."

The girl was still in awe,"How did you already master it? My mother said it usually took an Uchiha until the age of 15 to reach its full potential. Only Shisui and….Itachi did it early."

Naruto looked at the girl confused"_Mastered? I only have two tomoe….unless." _Naruto reached to his shoe. Pulling out a small knife. He looked into the reflection. As he saw he let a loud gasp,"_Shisui….you did this for me didn't you." _Naruto let out a tear. He had finally understood why Shisui had done what he had done. As he remembered what he had said a long time ago.

**Flashback no jutsu. **

Naruto was panting as he was finishing his last exercise. He deactivated his sharingan, as he caught his breath. He had seen the difference between an immature sharingan and a mature sharingan. Shisui's sharingan made him look like he didn't have any in the first place. So he couldn't help but ask, "Hey Shisui how did you mature your sharingan so quickly?"

Shisui just looked at him,"Naruto there's no easy way if that's what you're asking. Though there are two ways in one may reach the third and final stage."

That peeked Naruto's interest,"Two ways?"

Shisui nodded his head, "Yes, one of course is to train it to the limit. Though the second is similar to just activating the Sharingan. A normal Uchiha could activate it when they are in great danger. Though for you its a little different."

Naruto gave him a questioned look, "What do you mean?"

"Well not to bring back bad memories,but you activated your sharingan because of great grief. The "betrayals" of your parents was enough emotion to help activate them." replied Shisui.

Naruto asked, "I understand that,but why is that?"

"Well, you see when one isn't a full blooded Uchiha it takes more than danger to activate the Sharingan,since they don't have enough of the gene in their blood. So it takes a deeper emotion. Such as grief, and anger." replied Shisui. "Though unless you want to lose someone precious. I think you should just stick to the road of hard work."

Naruto waved his hands in the air, "Come on Shisui you know I'm not power hungry. As well I can never cause intentional harm to those around me."

Shisui just smiled at him, "Good because I just remembered. I won't be able to take you out for ramen. I have a mission." Then he disappeared in a poof.

Naruto just blinked then yelled, "SHISUI!"

**Flashback no jutsu release**

Naruto couldn't help but cry. He had finally understood. Shisui knew he was gonna die. So he made sure his death wasn't in vain. He made sure the Naruto would be strong enough. Yes he had found his closure. Though for a moment he forgot about the little girl.

"I'm sorry I brought back bad memories. Please don't cry." begged the Haruka as she too was about to cry.

Naruto composed himself not wanting to see the girl cry again,"Don't worry Haruka. Its alright." As he embraced her in a hug. "Why don't I take you back to the orphanage."

Haruka shook her head,"I don't wanna go back yet. Its really lonely their. All the kids are like at least 3 years older than me or two years younger."

Naruto just though he hadn't lost all his family like her. He could understand one thing, loneliness. Naruto had felt it his whole life, when Shisui was away. Whether it was at school, home, or at the park. If he wasn't with Kakashi, Tsunade, Itachi, or Shisui. He was usually all alone.

Suddenly her stomach growled. The little girl blushed a little at the loud sound she made.

Naruto allowed a smile to escape his lips, "I guess we don't have to go back right away. How about we get something to eat?"

Haruka twiddled her fingers, "I don't know…. but only if its ramen!"

Naruto just smiled, "Well, lucky you I know the best ramen shop in town."

Haruka's eyes went wide, "Really! Mommy wouldn't let me have a lot. She said it was unhealthy." Haruka's eyes narrowed as she thought about her mother.

Naruto saw this, "Well, thats what I thought so to, but the old man there has this special soup for me. Its filled with vegetables, and lots of good meats. Its quite healthy actually. I bet your mother would have approved. "

Haruka looked at him, "Really! Well, lets go!" Grabbing him by the arm she dragged him out. Though before she did he gave Shisui's grave one last look and smiled. Then looked back at the girl. The little grieving girl he had seen a moment ago was now all smiles. It was like even if the world stopped spinning her smile wouldn't fade. As they raced to to the shop, he couldn't help but to laugh with her. He was only 11 but he felt kind of silly.

Naruto and Haruka sat down in the stand. Naruto called out, "Ayame 2 training specials."

A brunette girl faced them, "Coming right up Naruto. As well who's the girl?"

"My names Haruka!" answered Haruka for Naruto.

Ayame laughed a little at the hyper girl, "It seems Naruto you have found your former self."

Naruto just sighed and Haruka pouted, " I wasn't that bad was I?"

"Oh, Naruto you used to be such a hyper kid before you started training. Even I couldn't handle you." replied Ayame as she disappeared into the kitchen.

Haruka looked at Naruto, "Hey Naruto what did she mean "former self"?"

"Well, you see I used to be lots like you Haruka. Always hyper, and brash" replied Naruto.

"I'M NOT BRASH!" screamed Haruka. Naruto just smiled, "Whatever."

Haruka stopped her pouting, "You know Naruto you aren't that bad. Especially since you bought me some ramen."

"No problem Haruka. I know you're having a little trouble." replied Naruto.

"No it's not just that. You've been the first person since….the incident to actually do something. I mean people say they're sorry for me, but they didn't go out of their way like you did." said Haruka as she let out a tear. Reaching for a hug, "So thank you."

Naruto returned the hug a bit. "As I said no problem."

Haruka whipping away the tears couldn't help but ask, "Umm Naruto maybe you could come visit me tomorrow. Its a bit lonely at the orphanage. So maybe…."

Naruto looked at the little girl. To be honest he really didn't want to get too attached to her, since what just happened with Shisui, but he couldn't say no to hear sorrowful face, " Sure Haruka, as well once you start becoming a ninja,well if you become a ninja, I could train you too."

Haruka's face lit up at Naruto's response, "Thank you Naruto! And yes I want to become a great Ninja like my mom and Shisui!"

Suddenly Ayame appeared, "Heres the food!" Putting down two bowls, "Haruka be a little careful its hot honey."

"Well, time to eat." stated Naruto as he pulled out a pair of chopstick, with Haruka doing the same. As Naruto was halfway through his food.

"Thanks a lot Big Brother Naruto." said Haruka. Naruto choked on his food."What did you say?!"

Haruka was a bit nervous at his response, "Umm well my mother said that her older brother always took care of her, and you're taking care of me. So you're kind of like my big brother." Looking down into her bowl, " I'm sorry if I upset you.I"

Naruto's grin was so wide it almost fell of his face, _"Maybe I can't find a sister in Mito, but Haruka….I promise to protect you." _

"It's fine Haruka." Naruto returned to eating his food, "Perfectly fine."

Haruka smiled and reflected, "_Maybe I didn't lose all my real family in Massacre." _

"Alright big brother!" as she returned to eating her bowl. Unnoticed by her, Naruto stared at the space in front of him, "_I truly understand why you did it know Shisui." _Looking at Haruka, "_To protect those close to you. To protect Haruka, the rest of the Uchiha kids and me...So this is __The Will of Fire...and I will be the next to carry the torch."_

**ALRIGHT EVERYONE THATS IT FOR NOW! WHAT DO THINK OF ADDING HARUKA? IT WAS JUST SOMETHING THAT CAME TO ME. AS WELL I PROMISE AFTER CHAPTER 4 I WILL START ADDING SOME MORE ACTION! AS WELL I'M GONNA MAKE THE CHUNIN EXAM MATCHES DIFFERENT! **

**AS WELL THANKS FOR THE MANY FAVS AND FOLLOWS. I NEVER EXPECTED THIS STORY TO GET SO MANY IN LITTLE TIME. FOR THOSE WHO READ THE ****NARUTO UZUMAKI:SAVIOR OF THE OF THE UZUMAKI CLAN ****. I WILL TRY TO GET ANOTHER CHAPTER BY THE END OF THE MONTH. BUT MY PRIORITY IS IN THIS STORY. SORRY!**


	5. CH4 Final Academy Days Part 1

The Overlooked Prodigy

CH-4 Final Academy Days part 1

"Naruto" - Person Talking

'_Naruto' - _Person Thinking

"**Naruto" - **Summons/Biju talking

"_**Naruto" - **_ Summons/Biju thinking

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu" - ** Jutsu

(Author's Note)

_**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU**_

**(TIME SKIP)**

**3 months later….**

It had been 3 months since the Uchiha incident. 6 months until he would be able to become an official ninja. Even though he had flirted with the idea of graduating 2 months ago, he remembered his promise to Shisui. As well he had another reason. He also wanted to spend more time with his new little sister, Haruka.

He remembered the first couple days visiting her. She was so excited she couldn't help but bounce all over the place. Naruto had a bit of trouble handling her. Yes, he had been the same at the age of 5, but this was ridiculous. The little girl couldn't stay still for more than 5 minute. She always wanted to do something, that Naruto had never done before. Things he should have done, but he was too obsessed with becoming a ninja. Yet, through all the embarrassment and headaches, Naruto couldn't help but love the little girl like a real sister. He would always spoil her, with his pocket-money. As well do almost anything with her. As well he couldn't wait until she became older to start teaching her how to become a ninja. Though this would all have to wait because now Naruto was stuck in the middle of his academy class.

Naruto was sitting in the far back left corner of the room. He was sitting in the sit by the wall, while Shikamaru and Choji occupied the other two seats. Shikamaru was just sleeping, and Choji was silently eating away at some chips. Naruto was debating whether to ask his mother for help in fuuinjutsu,"_Fuuinjutsu would be perfect for the technique I'm creating. Though it would be a while until I actually use it. Should I ask her? I mean she has been much nicer to me, and spending more time with me.….Maybe, I should giver her a chance." _

Then suddenly two pieces of chalk went flying toward his direction. He was able to notice that one piece was aimed at him, and the other at Shikamaru. Grabbing his eraser he threw it at the one aimed at Shikamaru's head, and tilting his head to the left evading the piece of chalk thrown at him. Naruto smirked he really liked showing off to his favorite sensei, Iruka.

Iruka just gave Naruto a quick smile, _"Naruto….you're really good. Its hard to believe you aren't a genin yet." _As Iruka looked around the classroom. He saw the shock in everyones' face. Many were impressed,never seeing such reflexes. Kiba looked at him with jealousy. While Mito looked a bit impressed. Ino and Sakura were rambling something about trying to be like Sasuke. Hinata just gave Naruto a smile. Shino gave a somewhat impressed face. While Sasuke showed no emotion. He wasn't surprised by the Naruto's reflexes.

"Impressive Naruto….BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN BOTH YOU AND SHIKAMARU CAN SLACK OFF IN CLASS! SO PAY ATTENTION!" yelled Iruka as his head expanded.

Shikamaru slowly lifted his head, "Can you turn it down, and thanks Naruto." Then he slowly perched his head back down.

Suddenly a big tick mark appeared on Iruka's head, "WAKE UP SHIKAMARU! PAY ATTENTION!"

The class suddenly erupted in laughter. Some of them were laughing at Iruka's failure at controlling them, while some laughed at Shikamaru's lazy response.

Suddenly one brown haired kid with red marking on his face stood up, "Iruka-sensei just give up! Its not like their gonna become ninja's anyways. They're a bunch of idiots who don't pay attention."

"Kiba don't talk about your classmates like that. Anyone here can become a great ninja with effort." retorted Iruka.

Then suddenly a blond haired girl stood up, "Though they never try sensei! There's no way they can become great ninjas!"

"Ino-" said Iruka as he was interrupted by Naruto.

"Shut your mouth Ino and Kiba. You see the reason we don't pay attention to this is because we already know it! As well being a ninja isn't just about knowing your history. You also have to know how to fight in ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu. So, until you can beat either one of us in this, just shut your face!"

"WHY YOU!" replied Ino as she was ready to go pummel him.

"I can beat you in anything Naruto! Bring it on!" fired back Kiba as his eyes ignited into little flames.

Sasuke who had watched all this just grunted. He knew a bit more of Naruto's full abilities, and he knew there wasn't a genin alive that could beat could probably go toe to toe with a chunin like Iruka. Sasuke knew he couldn't defeat Naruto. It hurt his ego a lot, but he eventually came to accept it. It was actually Naruto himself who had helped drop his ego a bit. He remembered meeting up with him a few months ago.

**Flashback no jutsu…..2 months ago**

**Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique **A huge ball of fire quickly erupted from Sasuke's mouth. The huge ball of fire quickly destroyed the five practice dummies in front of him. Sasuke was breathing hard._ "I need to get stronger, but my limit is only 5 a is pathetic. If I want to get him, I need to get stronger." _

Meanwhile a blue eyed redhead was a few trees away, watching him practice his technique. Naruto's eye's quickly changed from their deep blue to a bloody red. With 3 tomoe around the pupil. Naruto watch curiously with his sharingan. He could tell that his problem was that he had below average chakra control, therefore hindering his growth in the technique. Though his sharingan could also see the hatred in his eyes. "_So...much….hatred. I see what Haruka meant."_

**Flashback inside a flashback**

Naruto was walking down the village with Haruka perched on his shoulders. Naruto was taking Haruka back to the orphanage, after they had gone to the were just enjoying each other's silence as they made their way there. Suddenly Haruka broke the ice,

"Hey Big Brother can you do me a favor?" asked Haruka

Naruto gave Haruka a strange look. She wasn't the one to dance around something. She was usually quite blunt. "What is it Haru."

Haruka gave him an angry look, "It's not Haru! Its Haruka!"

"What ever Haru."smirked Naruto as he looked up to her pouty face, "So, what is it? You're usually quite straightforward about wanting something."

Haruka dropping her pout, "Oh yeah! I was wondering if you could talk to Sasuke."

Naruto gave her a curious look. Taking her down from his shoulders, he put her on the ground. Kneeling down to her eye level, "Why? Is he bothering you?"

Haruka gave a shrug, "Not really, but he is always so lonely. As well he only talks about getting revenge on Itachi….I told him that you said that revenge was pointless, but he wouldn't listen." Haruka started to look glum, "So, I was wondering if you could help because I don't want to lose anymore family."

Naruto responded with a sigh,"_I forgot about 's right….I have to do something about it. What was Itachi thinking! For being such a genius he really screwed this one up….I guess it was the only way to shrug any suspicions on the village…..What to do? What to do?"_

"Don't worry about it." said Naruto as he kept giving the situation some taking his attention from it, he teased Haruka. "I'll take care of it. Anything else my little Haru?"

Haruka gave him an annoyed look. Then suddenly a big grin covered her face, "Well,now that you mention it….how about some ice cream!"

Naruto backed off, "Haruka I don't know….last time the orphanage lady almost killed me for bringing you late."

Haruka did the only jutsu she knew, **Puppy Eye Jutsu**, "But….you….said…. if I wanted anything else! And I want ice cream!I thought I was your little Haru…."

Naruto tried to look away, but he fell victim to her puppy eyes."Fine-"

"Yes! YES! I want chocolate and vanilla!" screamed Haruka.

Naruto grabbed her hand looking defeated, "Let's go…."

**Flashback inside of flashback end**

"_I really need to be careful around just talking with him won't work. Maybe I should…." _

He watched as Sasuke went through the hand signs for the **Fireball Jutsu.** "_I guess it's now or never." _

Just as he released his jutsu. Naruto jumped in front of his target. Going through his own hand signs, **Water Release: Wild Water Wave****. **Suddenly a large jet of water was shot out of Naruto's mouth. The jet of water collided with the fireball canceling out the technique. Leaving behind a small amount of mist. As the mist cleared, Naruto was facing directly in front of Sasuke. Sasuke just looked at Naruto angrily, "_What does he want! He's interrupting my training!"_

"What do you want?" bluntly stated Sasuke.

Naruto shrug his shoulders, "I was wondering why you were training so hard. It seems you're desperate to become stronger, but for what?"

Sasuke glared Naruto down, "What does it matter to you? You wouldn't understand."

Naruto just give a small laugh, "What makes you think I wouldn't understand? Maybe I could even help you out-"

"You can't help me, as well I don't want help."boldly stated Sasuke .

Naruto just sighed. Closing his eyes he reopened off the 3 tomoe in his eyes. Sasuke seeing his eyes stepped back, "There's no way….How do you have those eyes!" retorted Sasuke.

"I'm from the Namikaze and Uzumaki clan….I really hate explaining this….Anyways The Namikaze are cousins to the Uchiha, while the Uzumaki to the Senju. Since I have blood of both I can activate the Sharingan." explained Naruto

Sasuke looked skeptically at Naruto. Then without reserve Sasuke demanded, "Train me."

Naruto just looked at Sasuke already expecting this, "You don't have enough of it."

Sasuke's eyes just grew wide as he remembered what Itachi said,_"You don't have enough hatred."_

Sasuke suddenly became so angry, "I do too! I challenge you right here and now!"

Naruto just shook his head. Not aware that Sasuke was thinking about hatred, "Follow me I'll help you get what you need."

With that Naruto just walked off. Sasuke debated whether or not to follow him, "_Could he help me get more hatred?Is this how he already mastered the Sharingan? I guess it won't hurt." _

Sasuke hurried after Naruto.

**(Center of the Village)**

Naruto was just walking silently as he walked down the street with Sasuke they walked along Sasuke couldn't help but ask, "How long have you had the sharingan?"

Naruto stopped walking turning to Sasuke, "Well, I've had it since I was 9" Sasuke eyes widen at how early he got it, feeling a bit jealous. "Though it took a lot of work to master it, since I'm not a full blooded Uchiha. I just recently mastered it. You could probably master it in a year and half. So, how long have you had it?"

Sasuke looked away mumbling something. Naruto not having heard him,"What did you say?"

Sasuke looked back at him, "I haven't aweken it…."

Naruto suddenly burst out laughing. Sasuke suddenly felt rage once again bubble out, "Its not funny!"

Naruto controlling himself, "Are you sure? Not to be rude or anything, but the one teaching me said an Uchiha can awaken it by simply seeing someone they know die. I mean wasn't the….massacre enough?"

Sasuke looked a bit shocked at the information._ "I've never heard that before? Who exactly was his sensei?" _

"Well, I guess….It wasn't enough for me." retorted Sasuke.

Naruto looked impassively at Sasuke, "Have you even tried channeling chakra to your eyes?"

Sasuke felt dumbfounded of never trying that before. Quickly taking his advice he channeled chakra to his eyes. Suddenly everything changed. He saw everything slow down a notch, as well he could see signs of chakra inside the people around him. "Amazing…."

"Stop that you don't have the proper control. You'll burn through your chakra to easily."said Naruto, "Let's go we're here." 

Sasuke looked at where they were. Looking up he noticed it was the orphanage in which most of the Uchiha kids stayed. "What are we doing here? I thought you were gonna help me get stronger?"

"That's exactly what I'm doing." said Naruto as he walked in. Sasuke just followed behind him a bit nervous,"_What if I have to kill….one of my clansmen?Is that how he got so strong?" _

Suddenly they appeared in the front office. We're a young lady around her late 20's was sitting in a desk, "Hello Naruto are you here to see Haruka? Oh…Sasuke right? You here to see some family I'm guessing?"

Sasuke not knowing what to say just let Naruto respond, "Yes, and yes. If you don't mind we'll head there ourselves."

The lady nodded at Naruto, "That's fine go right ahead, but Naruto….please keep it always seem to get a bit out of hand when you're with Haruka. "

Naruto sweat dropped as he nodded back and signaled for Sasuke to follow. They walked towards the hall to the lady's left. They walked past many doors as Sasuke asked,"What are we doing here?"

"Sasuke what's your dream in life?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke looked at Naruto angrily . He really hated how he kept answering his questions with questions. It annoyed him to no end, "It isn't a dream because I will make it a reality. My goal is to restore my clan to it's former glory an-"

"Stop right there." said Naruto, "You said you want to restore it's former glory right?"

Sasuke just nodded not knowing where this was going.

"Well, the Uchiha clan was known for it's police force right? They were known for bringing justice, and protecting everyone. If you truly want to restore your clan to it's former glory you will drop your thirst for revenge." stated Naruto out of the blue.

Sasuke responded, "You don't understand! For me to be strong I have to kill Itachi. He told me-" 

"You must be the biggest idiot alive, dattebayo!" cut in Naruto. "Why would you listen to person that KILLED YOUR CLAN! If were you I wouldn't listen to one word that piece of trash said!"

Sasuke's eye widen as he realized what Naruto said was right. Though Naruto continued,

"You want to know what my sensei said? He said that one became truly strong when they have the will to protect someone they care for! My sensei….Shisui Uchiha." Sasuke jumped at that voice, "_Shisui taught him? This was the kid that Itachi said would be my rival! Though didn't Shisui die before the massacre?" _

"Shisui was a probably as strong or stronger than Itachi. He was gonna stop Itachi….but he died." said Naruto as he closed his eyes.

Sasuke quickly retorted, "If he was so strong! Then why did he die at Itachi's hands?"

Naruto lifted his head in anger,"He didn't die at his hands! Not a lot of people know this, but someone got in his way. Someone that wanted his Mangekyo Sharingan!" Naruto covered his mouth at what he said.

Sasuke looked at him in shock,"Mangekyo Sharingan? He had it! So that means he had to kill his best friend! As well if he had it there would be no way he would lose!"

Naruto shook his head. Looking around to make sure no one was around he continued, "Shisui told me that their was a second way to activate it. To work the sharingan to the point it naturally evolves into the Mangekyo. Killing your best friend is the easy way out."

Sasuke was amazed at Shisui's ability of the Sharingan. He remembered his father praising him a few times, but he had no idea that he was that skilled. _"To naturally evolve the sharingan to the Mangekyo. That must take some serious skill or everyone would have it. " _

"That still doesn't explain how he lost, if he had the Mangekyo Sharingan." retorted Sasuke

"_I can't tell him about Danzo. He will quickly connect the dots. Though If I twist the story a bit." _thought Naruto. "Do you really think Itachi killed the Uchiha clan by himself? There was someone else you know."

"Who was it? I'll kill him too then!" said Sasuke finally confirming his suspicions.

Naruto looked at the window, "Shisui didn't know who it was exactly, but he had an orange mask and the Mangekyo Sharingan. He claimed to be….Madara Uchiha."

Sasuke eye's widen in shock, "But shouldn't he be….dead? As well why would he attack his own clan?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, " I don't know, but I have a few theories. Shisui told me he was the one behind the Nine Tails attack 11 years ago. So, I believe it was to weaken the village to get his revenge, or…. he still holds a grudge against the clan for joining the leaf."

Sasuke was trying to process all of this. "Who else knows?"

Naruto shrugged again, "I don't know. I know that all jonins are aware of the masked man, but his involvement in the massacre? Probably just the hokage and the advisors."

Sasuke blinked on how Naruto addressed his father, "Shouldn't you say father, or dad?"

For the second time Sasuke had seen Naruto lose his cool, "That….man doesn't know what a father means if it hit him right in the head. Now let's go."

"_He must have issues with his father. It's probably since his sister is a jinchuuriki. She probably get's lots of attention, while he gets none. Kind of like I was with my father…." _quickly summed up Sasuke. "Shouldn't we be training to get stronger? What if this guy comes back?"

"We will eventually, but do you know how Madara was defeated?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke answered, "Well the first hokage defeated him."

"Yes, but he defeated him because he had the Will of Fire." explained Naruto.

Sasuke looked at him curiously, "The Will of Fire?"

Naruto nodded, "Yes, the Will of Fire. The Will to protect all those close to you….no matter what. Harashima had the Will to protect Konoha no matter what. Therefore he had the strength to defend everyone. To defeat his biggest rival, Madara Uchiha."

Sasuke thought it over in his head, "_The Will of Fire…." _

"But who do you have to protect? I mean you don't sound on good terms with your father. No offense but you and your sister Mito don't really act like siblings. More like people forced to greet each other. That only leaves what…your mother?" asked Sasuke.

Naruto didn't respond right away. As they finally made their way to an orange door. He knocked and responded, "You're right. I'm not on best terms with my family, but I have someone else. She's kind of like a little sister. That's who I want to protect."

Sasuke wondered who this girl was. Though his question was quickly answered as the door swung opened and he heard a little girl yell, "BIG BROTHER NARUTO!"

The girl quickly tackled Naruto to the ground, "Calm down Haruka. I come visit you everyday." said Naruto as he chuckled at her antics.

"I know but its so boring! Want to go t-" Haruka stopped talking as she noticed who was with Naruto. "Umm,hi big cousin Sasuke."

Sasuke looked at the girl remembering who she was, "_Wasn't she like the daughter of mother's cousin, Mina?"_

"Hn….Haruka." said Sasuke.

Haruka deadpanned at his response, "What?..."

Sasuke felt his eyebrow twitch a little. Naruto laughed at Haruka's reaction. Then suddenly a few other kids appeared at the door. "Hey it's cousin Sasuke!" yelled a nine year old with his brown hair in a ponytail.

"Shut up Ken!" retorted another boy with black hair hanging to his shoulders. He was probably around 8 years old.

"Make me Katashi!" retorted Ken.

"Just watch me!" said Katashi.

Suddenly another girl with long black hair walked in, "BOTH OF YOU CALM DOWN OR I'LL BEAT YOU TO THE GROUND!" Both of the boys hugged each other as they backed away. Then the girl turned her attention to Sasuke and Naruto, "I'm so sorry about these idiots….So how are you doing Sasuke? We haven't seen you since that day."

"It's alright Aiko." said Naruto as he gave the boys a pitiful look. "As for Sasuke I guess I'll let him respond."

Sasuke looked around at his "family".He hadn't noticed until now, how he had abandoned them. "_I can't believe I haven't taken time to visit them. I'm no better than him…."_

Naruto watched as Sasuke didn't respond. He decided to respond for him, "Well, you see guys its just he has a had a bit more trouble than you guys. To get over the fact what his-Itachi did."

"Well you should've came earlier than! What's family for? To help each other out of course!" added Aiko.

"Yeah!" yelled both Katashi and Ken.

Sasuke just stared dumbfounded at his family. He didn't know what to say, "_What do I say?"_

Then suddenly he felt a tug at his shorts. Looking down he saw a kid probably no older than 3. Looking at the kid, he had his hands up. Motioning to pick him up. Sasuke not evening thinking about it his body just picked up the kid. As he got a better look he noticed the kid looked a lot like Itachi. His hair had the long hair with two bangs in the just didn't have the two lines by his nose, and his hair was a lighter shade. Sasuke suddenly felt really numb. "_Am I not suppose to be the next head of the clan? But I put my family to the side. Though Naruto…. he looks to have gained their respect, and he also has mastered the sharingan. With what?.…. The Will of Fire? Will this truly make me strong?" _Looking around at his family he did something he hadn't done since before the massacre. Something he didn't think he would do until he had killed Itachi. He smiled. Not one of those smirks he would give, no a real genuine smile.

"I'm….sorry. I guess I was a bit selfish….Thanks Naruto." said Sasuke.

Naruto smiled back at Sasuke, "No problem. It was actually Haruka's idea."

Haruka blushed, "It was nothing! That's what's family for!"

Sasuke looked at the girl right by Naruto,_"She actually does look a lot like Shisui. Sister? Cousin? hmm No wonder Naruto is so attached to her." _

"Thanks….squirt." teased Sasuke.

Both Naruto and Haruka fell to their faces. Haruka because she couldn't believe she was called a squirt….again. Naruto couldn't believe Sasuke just said a and Haruka quickly got back up.

"Sasuke did you just say a joke?" asked Naruto in awe.

"So what?" said Sasuke.

Naruto shook his head, "Sasuke Uchiha doesn't say jokes."

"Hn, whatever." said Sasuke

"I'M NOT A SQUIRT!YOU….YOU…..DUCKBUTT HAIRED FREAK!" yelled Haruka

Sasuke's eyebrow suddenly gave an unimaginable twitch,_ "Duckbutt haired freak? Only one person has called me that….Naruto!"_

Naruto burst out laughing. Soon followed the rest of the kids. Even the one that Sasuke was carrying. Sasuke just sighed in his attention to the kid he carried he asked,

"By the way what's your name?"

The little kid looked up at Sasuke. Shyling putting his head down he mumbled, "Daichi"

Sasuke nearly dropped the boy. _"Daichi?Itachi?" _

The kid seeing his reaction, went glum," I sowwy If my name sounds like tachi."

Sasuke seeing how he had affected the kid, "Don't worry about it…. The one that should be sorry is that man. I mean he tried to take your name. What a loser."

The kid's mood suddenly rose and he giggled. Sasuke just gave him a small smile.

Naruto just stared how Sasuke interacted with his younger family, "_Operation- Help the Emo. A success." _

_**An Hour Later….**_

"Bye Haruka, Ken, Katashi, Aiko, and Daichi," said Naruto as he walked out the building with Sasuke. Sasuke just gave the best wave and smile that he could.

Sasuke then turned his attention to Naruto, "You're still gonna teach me."

Naruto just let out a big sigh, "_Great…." _

"Fine, but I'm not gonna teach you any elemental jutsu's. I'm just gonna help you improve your chakra control, and some basic Uchiha genjutsu." replied Naruto.

Sasuke gave him curious look, "Chakra control? Why would I want to know that?"

Naruto just deadpanned, "_How am I considered the loser at the academy? If even the prodigious Uchiha doesn't know about intermediate chakra control exercises." _

"You know how you can only do the Fireball Jutsu a few times?" said Naruto.

Sasuke just nodded, "Yeah, so the best way to do more is to increase your chakra reserves."

Naruto shook his head, "Not exactly. Yes, that is important, but also is having great chakra control. If you can use the perfect amount, not any less or anymore. Then you can use the technique to the fullest potential. You see if you don't have perfect control over your technique then you may only use it 4 times a day. Though if you can have at least good control over it. You can increase that number depending on your chakra reserves. For example me. I have huge reserves since my mother is an Uzumaki. So, I can use the fireball technique up to 8 times."

Sasuke looked at him in shock, "_8 times? He's no older than me though?" _

"Though since fire is my weakest element I'm limited. I usually use Wind or Water. While having small control over lightning and fire." replied Naruto.

Sasuke couldn't hide how shocked he was, "4 different affinities? How? Only a few jonin can learn more than 2!"

Naruto just smirked, "I know Shisui-sensei had the same see I come from two different clans. I was fortunate to receive the Wind and Water from the Uzumaki Clan. Which are indeed my stronger affinities. Those I use more regularly. The other two I received from the Namikaze clan. Which are Fire and Lightning. Those are my minor ones. Though i really can't use the other two. I have poor control over them. I can't use any jutsu's over C-rank in that area. Unless I put tons of effort in it."

Sasuke skill couldn't help but stare in awe, "That's amazing….How did you get so strong."

Naruto just looked up to the sky. "I didn't want lose anyone else. After Shisui died….I….I made a promise that no one I cared about would die. Not while I'm alive…."

Sasuke watched Naruto as closely he to find a lie in what he said. Then he too looked up to the sky, "_Maybe….I can too." _Then suddenly without him realizing his thoughts took him back to those 5 kids he was just with. That's when Sasuke made his new resolve. "Naruto….'

Naruto turned his head to face Sasuke. "What?"

Sasuke without looking back responded, "I'm still gonna kill Itachi…."

Naruto was just about to protest when Sasuke continued, "But first I will become strong, and look after those kids. I finally realized that they are more important than worrying about him. But once they grow up, I will kill him…."

Naruto smiled, _"This went better than I thought."  
_

"Let's go do these chakra control exercises." said Sasuke as he turned to walk down the road, toward the training grounds.

Naruto sighed, "_Well, I guess some things don't change." _Seeing that Sasuke had stopped to wait for him he pondered more, "_Go home and listen to Mito talk about Ino's new haircut….or watch how Sasuke comically fails, and whines about it….I guess it's settled"_

"Sasuke wait up. Let me buy some pock-I mean kunai." said Naruto.

Sasuke just raised his eyebrow, "Whatever hurry up."

**Flashback no jutsu end**

Sasuke gave a small smirk, _"These guys have no idea about you Naruto, but don't worry I'll be sure to give you some competition. I will definitely surpass you, but I feel like Itachi will come first. His resolve is weak against mine. Though yours is a different story…."_

Sasuke watched how Naruto and Kiba almost engaged in a small fight, though Iruka was able to break everything up.

Iruka suddenly yelled out, "Alright, class since your classmates feel so confident about knowing everything that is needed to know. I will be giving you a pop quiz!"

Suddenly a bunch of the kids groaned. "_Great" _ thought Sasuke as he fell back to his emotionless state.

(After the academy)

Sasuke and Naruto were walking out of the academy. Naruto had made a clone to distract Sasuke's herd of fangirls, "So, were gonna train today? I kind of wanted to take on a sword similar to yours." asked Sasuke

Naruto just gave him a grin, "Oh, like me huh? Next thing you know you'll be taking my clothes."

Sasuke retorted, "Hn no way. That orange and black jumpsuit isn't the best choice. You should probably take something more interesting. Like a traditional Uchiha outfit."

Naruto sighed, "_He's still at it?" _

"Sasuke I won't change my clan name to an Uchiha. I know you want to keep the Sharingan in the Uchiha clan, but I will be changing it to Uzumaki!" said Naruto.

"Whatever I was just suggesting." said Sasuke.

"Well not today, but if you want you could go take a look at the swords at a shop. Then pick one out. I'll help you out tomorrow, but got things to do today." said Naruto.

"We'll still visit Haruka if you want. I mean we do everyday." said Sasuke wondering what his friend had to do.

Naruto shook his head, "Not today, I'm gonna ask my mom to teach me some fuuinjutsu."

"I thought you were on thin ice with your family?" asked Sasuke.

Naruto nodded, "Yes, but with my mom's its different. So, I'm gonna give her a chance."

Sasuke nodded, "That's great. I remember my mother was best friends with Kushina. She was a nice lady."

"Yeah….I guess she isn't too bad." said Naruto.

"See ya" Then Naruto disappeared in his **Shunshin**.

"I really need to learn that. Though he never uses all the hand signs." said Sasuke out loud.

**(UZUMAKI-NAMIKAZE HOUSEHOLD)  
**

Naruto arrived in his leaf shunshin. Then suddenly he felt a fist connect to his temple. With pain rushing to his head, as he fell to the ground.

"STOP USING THE LEAF SHUNSHIN!" yelled Kushina as her hair was raised in the air.

"Owww….my head." moaned Naruto as he rubbed his head.

"Hm, you deserved that. I have to clean after you leaves every day!" retorted Kushina as her hair slowly lowered.

Naruto slowly got up, _"Maybe, I shouldn't ask her….Too late now."_

"So, why aren't you with Sasuke. You're usually aren't back until later." asked Kushina as she went back to cleaning some dishes.

"Umm….mom I was wondering if you could teach me some fuuinjutsu." asked Naruto.

Kushina stopped cleaning the dish, and let it fall to the ground. Quickly turning around she was all smiles, "Of course Naruto! I'll teach you fuuinjutsu dattebane!"

Naruto raised his eyebrow, "Dattebane?"

Kushina let out a small blush, " It was a verbal tick when I was younger…."

Kushina and Naruto just stared at each other a minute, "So dattebayo…."

"Yeah" replied Kushina. Naruto didn't know exactly what to think. The more he learned about his mother, the more similar they seemed.

"My verbal tick is better." stated Naruto as he sat down at the table. Pulling out the basic sealing materials.

Kushina blinked. She didn't like to lose an argument, but she didn't know about boasting about the verbal tick she desperately tried to get rid of. Her son had put her in a tight spot, "_I don't know if he did it intentionally,but if he did then he is much smarter than I thought."_

"Whatever verbal ticks are dumb anyways." Kushina tried to cooly replied.  
Naruto just laughed, "That's not what Grandma Tsunade said. She thought it was adorable."

Kushina grinned, "Naruto seems to be Grandma's little boy. Is that it Nawuto. Are you grandma's little boy."

Naruto just blushed. Not happy that his little teasing had been turned against him, "Whatever let's start."

Kushina gave him a big smile. She had finally gotten her son to open up, "Okay let's start."

**(Hours later)**

Kushina watched as Naruto had been able to copy every single character to the smallest detail. She had told him to use the sharingan to do it faster, but he said he didn't want to rely on the sharingan too much. Naruto had told his mother that he didn't want to be a one trick pony. No, he wanted to excel in every aspect of the ninja. This swelled Kushina with pride. Though even without his sharingan his eyes were still able to copy every character to the smallest detail. Something that usually takes about 2 days, took him 4 hours.

"You're very talented Naruto. If you want we could start the basics of a regular sealing scroll. Then completely master it in a week or two." offered Kushina.

Naruto shook his head, "No, I'm going to meet someone. As well I want to make sure to remember all the characters first."

Kushina just nodded, " Good choice. I was usually too eager when learning about fuuinjutsu. Making many small mistakes. Thankfully none of them were serious…. Though who are you meeting? Is it a girl?" giggled Kushina.

Naruto blushed at what his mother was thinking. He quickly collected himself and responded, "Matter in fact I am."

Kushina's teasing face turned to a surprised one, "_He's already seeing a girl! Why didn't I know!" _

Naruto just grinned, "_Hehe….I so got you." _

Kushina's curiosity got the best of her, "Who is she? Can I meet her?"

Naruto grinned even more, "Why would you want to meet her? We're just friends."

Kushina waved her hands in the air, "Well, why wouldn't I want to meet your friends? It doesn't matter that she is a girl."

Naruto smiled, "_Her face when she realizes…." _

"Fine keep up" said Naruto as he formed a handsign and disappeared in a leaf **Shunshin.**

Kushina growled, " Naruto…." As she too disappeared in a **Shunshin.**

**(Outside the orphanage)**

Naruto was standing outside of the orphanage. He was waiting patiently for his mother. Suddenly Kushina appeared, and she made her way angrily toward Naruto.

"Naruto! I told you to stop using the Leaf **Shunshin**!" growled Kushina, "As well how could you leave not telling me where you went! I had to **Shunshin ** 5 times until you came in rage of my sensing abilities!"

Naruto shrugged, "I told you to keep up."

Kushina was about to hit him until he begun to walk into the Orphanage. Kushina looked up wondering who the girl could possibly be.

"Does she live here?" asked Kushina

"Yes" said Naruto.

Kushina and Naruto walked into the front office. Greeted by the same lady as before.

"Naruto I thought you weren't gonna come today. Haruka wouldn't stop asking about you."said the women.

Naruto nodded, "Don't want to keep her waiting."

The women nodded, "Go right ahead."

Kushina was pondering, "_Haruka?" _

Naruto walked down the same right hall as he had with Sasuke. Naruto and Kushina made their way to an orange door. Naruto knocked, and waited.

Kushina then blurted, "Is this girl your girlfriend?"

Naruto laughed, "There's no way she would be my girlfriend."

Kushina raised her eyebrow, "Why not,"

Naruto was about to respond when the door opened up. Then suddenly a black blur dashed to Naruto and tackled him. "BIG BROTHER YOU'RE LATE!"

Naruto laughed, "You can't tackle me everytime I bring someone dattebayo."

Haruka looked up finally noticing Kushina, "I'm sorry I didn't know."

Turning her attention to Kushina, "Hello I'm Haruka Uchiha! Who are you?"

Kushina was a bit taken back, "_ Big Brother? Uchiha? I guess Naruto really cares about the remaining Uchiha clan. He even lets one call him Big Brother….I've never heard Mito call Naruto like that. With so much love and devotion."_

"Umm….I'm Naruto's mom, Kushina Uz-Namikaze.." said Kushina.

Haruka's eyes widen a bit, "You're Naruto's mom? But you look like a tomato!"

Kushina's eye gave a very irritated twitch, "_Tomato?!" _

"What did you call me squirt?!" shouted Kushina.

Now it was Haruka's turn to get mad, "I'M NOT A SQUIRT!"

Naruto just sweatdropped, "_Haruka, why do you have to insult everyone I bring?" _

"Mom's she's just kkidding!" awkwardly laughed Naruto.

"No-" Naruto covered her mouth, and gave his mom a smile.

Kushina just accepted and moved on, "Fine, I'll be going Naruto. I'll see you at home later. It was nice to meet you squirt."

Kushina walked out the door heading home. Naruto just let out the big sigh he was holding, then he let go of Haruka. Haruka fell to the ground, though quickly getting up. She yelled, "How dare she call me a squirt! That tomato looking freak!"

Naruto just sweatdropped, "Haruka, you can't insult people, and expect them not to insult you back. As well you kind of are a bit of a squirt…."

Haruka punched Naruto in the arm, "Whatever, let's go get some ramen. I've been waiting for you! By the way, Where were you?"

Naruto picked up Haruka and replied, "Sure, I'm kind of hungry too. As for the latter I was doing some special training."

"Big Brother? Why do you train so much?" asked Haruka "You're already plenty strong."

Naruto gave Haruka a big smile, "To protect you of course!"

Haruka gave him a frown, "Well, you don't need too! Because I'm gonna be a strong ninja! Then I'll be the one protecting you!"

Naruto just flicked Haruka's nose, "Until that day I'll have to protect you. So I can't slack off. Can I?"

Haruka just pouted, "Stop that! It's so annoying!"

"I don't know….Nahhh!" stated Naruto. Then forming a hand seal, Haruka and Naruto disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

**UCHIHA SURVIVING KIDS:**

Haruka Uchiha-F: Shisui's little cousin. Daughter of Mina Uchiha. 5 years old .

Ken Uchiha-M : Uchiha kid who survived Massacre-9 years old.

Katashi Uchiha-M : Uchiha kid who survived Massacre-8 years old.

Daichi Uchiha- M :Uchiha kid who survived Massacre- 3 years old. Strongly resembles Itachi.

Aiko Uchiha- F: Uchiha kid who survived Massacre- 10 years old.

**NOTE: THEY'RE ARE MORE KIDS,BUT I WON'T INTRODUCE THEM ALL FOR NOW. ONE OF THEM HAVE ALREADY GRADUATED. THE OTHERS WERE ADOPTED BY FAMILY FRIENDS. WHILE 2 MORE OF THEM ARE BABIES. SO THESE 5 WITH SASUKE ARE 6 OF THE 13 UCHIHA SURVIVORS ONLY ONES THAT WILL HAVE A SLIGHTLY BIGGER APPEARANCE ARE HARUKA AND FOR THE BABIES I PROBABLY WON'T INTRODUCE THEM AT ALL. SO DEAL WITH IT.**


	6. CH5 Final Academy Days Part 2

The Overlooked Prodigy

CH-5 Final Academy Days part 2

"Naruto" - Person Talking

'_Naruto' - _Person Thinking

"**Naruto" - **Summons/Biju talking

"_**Naruto" - **_ Summons/Biju thinking

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu" - ** Jutsu

(Author's Note)

_**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU**_

**(TIME SKIP)**

**SIX MONTHS LATER, FINAL GRADUATION DAY**

The whole class was sitting in their seats. Each one sitting impatiently for the test to begun. Out all of those kids, there was also Mito Namikaze. The beloved daughter of the Fourth Hokage, Jinchuuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox. Mito was sitting by Ino, as usual. Though today she wasn't paying attention to what she was saying. She was too busy looking at her annoying brother, Naruto.

She usually didn't give a care in the world about him. She didn't like how he liked to goof off in class, and act like he knew everything. She didn't hate him, she loved her brother in a way. Though she couldn't help but feel jealous. She hated being the center of attention, considered the hero for housing the Nine Tails. The only person who she felt understood her was Ino, her best friend. She envied the fact how Naruto just acted without a care in the world. Though what had really set her off was who she had seen Naruto with. A little girl who had been calling him Big Brother!

"_Did he just set me to the side? Don't I mean anything to him?" _jealously thought Mito. "_Why should I care anyways? I mean he never really talks to me." _

"Hey Earth to Mito!" interrupted Ino having noticed Mito not paying attention.

"Huh?" said Mito as she suddenly came back to the real world.

"Did you listen to anything I said Mito?" asked Ino. Then Ino looked to where she was staring. As she spotted Naruto. "_Does Mito have a problem with Naruto?" _

Ino shook her head as she faced her friend again, "I was saying how I hope I get a really good team next week! I mean after I pass the exam. I hope I get Sasuke!"

"Yeah….I hope I get a good team too….." muttered Mito as she moved the blond hair out of her face.

Ino sighed. "What's up with you and Naruto? Did you guys get in a fight or something?" 

Mito just shook her head, "Don't worry about it. It's nothing."

Meanwhile on the other side of the room Naruto and Sasuke were talking.

"It seems you've taken quite the liking to little Daichi?" asked Naruto.

"Hn, so what? He's better than that little devil sister of your's, Haruka." retorted back Sasuke.

Naruto sarcastically clutched his heart, "Ooo one straight into the heart. You're quite defensive about him huh?"

Sasuke just lowered his head, "The boy's very perspective, and smart at such a young age. He reminds me a lot of….Itachi."

Naruto just nodded, having understood what he was thinking, "You don't want him to turn out like him? Well, if that's the case don't push the idea of becoming a ninja."

Sasuke lifted his head in question, "Why?"

"You probably know this but Itachi was pressured by your father to become a ninja. So, he was forced to quickly go to the ranks."Naruto quickly took a deep breath. He really hated lying about Itachi. "So, he probably just cracked under the pressure. That's probably one of the reasons he ended up…."

Sasuke just nodded letting him know what he meant. An eerie silence overtook them. Then they continued their conversation, " You're right we shouldn't pressure any of them." replied Sasuke.

Naruto added, " Yeah we should let them take it slow and steady. I heard that the academy are now making them go 6 years, starting at the age of 6. So, Haruka will probably be joining since her birthday was 3 weeks Daichi won't have to worry about any of this, since he just turned 4 not too along either. "

"Hn" replied Sasuke. Naruto just sweatdropped at the classic Uchiha grunt. _"I'm so glad Haruka is nothing like the average Uchiha. Though I wonder how she will do when she joins the academy? Well, at least I won't have to worry about her when I go on missions. Cause today is the day I become a ninja!"_

Then suddenly Iruka and Mizuki walked into the room, followed by two of them being dark haired boy with really pale skin. He was wearing a short black jacket with 2 red stripes on them. With the jacket, he was wearing some black pants and sandals.

The other one was a girl with long brown hair,and a blue bandana in her hair. She also had pale skin, though not as pale as the first. She was wearing a dark blue kimono-shirt, a light blue skirt, and blue sandals.

Many of the students included Naruto were wondering who they were. Though their question was answered as Iruka spoke up, "Hello, class as many of you know, we will be taking our final exam today." Iruka then motioned the kids to come forward, "These two kids will be taking the exams with us. They might even end up being on your team, if they come to pass."

Then most of the class begun to groan and shout stuff like,

"That's not fair!"

"They should of taken the class too!"

Iruka then expanded his head and shouted, "SHUT UP!"

The class then settled down. As soon as they did Iruka continued, "They have had private tutoring that's all. The girl is Yakumo Kurama." spoke Iruka as he pointed at Yakuma. Yakuma looked very nervous, and was acting a bit shy. Then Iruka pointed at the boy, "The boy is Sai."

"You guys may take a seat." said Iruka as he gave both of them a smile. Naruto watched as Sai quickly found the closest seat. Which was right by Kiba. He then went on to make some comment about Dog Breath. Which Naruto comically watched Kiba go into a fit.

Naruto just chuckled, then the chuckle turned into a serious look, "_This kid fits the perfect description of a root ANBU. Well, according to the scroll Shisui gave me. His smile is fake, and he's bad at interacting with others. Hmm I wonder if he's a spy, or father got him out of root. Regardless I will be keeping my eye on him."_

Naruto then looked at the other new kid. He watched as she was still nervously trying to pick where to sit. Naruto looked to the where Sasuke and him were sitting. Since, he corned Sasuke into the wall his fangirls stayed away. Leaving an extra seat. "_I guess I should get this girl's story. Kurama clan? Hmm specialists in genjutsu. I wonder if this could be the girl that father mentioned? The one that had awaken their special kekkei genkai. " _

Waving at the girl to get her attention. He succeeded as the girl had turned to look right at him. He then motioned at the empty seat by him. He watched as the girl hurried across the room, and sat by him.

"Um… Hi I'm Yakumo." said Yakumo as she sat down.

"Naruto" replied Naruto then he pointed at Sasuke, "And the Emo here is Sasuke."

Sasuke just grunted, "Shut it whiskers."

Naruto's eyes turned into red flames, "Why you-"

Yakumo then interrupted Naruto with a small giggle, "Well, then nice to meet you Sasuke."

Naruto and Sasuke both blinked, "_Did she just act like a normal girl around Sasuke/Me?" _

"Umm nice to meet you too, Yakumo" replied Sasuke already gaining some respect for the girl. 

"Wow, your like the few of couple of girls that can resist Sasuke! What's your secret? It must be some medicine right? I alway had a feeling the girls in this class were crazy!" stated Naruto as he received a bunch of glares from the rest of the girls in the class.

Naruto then just chuckled nervously, as Yakumo just let out another giggle, "You're quite funny Naruto. I was a nervous wreck a minute ago, and now I can't stop laughing."

Naruto just smiled, "Well, that's me! So anyways what were you doing before you came here? I mean who was teaching you?"

Then Yakumo's expression took a sad one, "Well, I was being taught by a teacher who specialized in genjutsu, since my clan specializes in it. " Naruto nodded already knowing this, "Well….I really wasn't even suppose to be here. My teacher marked me as unfit to be a shinobi. She said I couldn't control my jutsus properly. Though the Fourth and Third Hokage decided to give me a chance. To prove myself through this test."

Naruto was clutching his fist, "_Unfit to be a shinobi…." _

"Well you better prove them wrong! You can never ever let anyone tell you, that you can't do something! Cause only you have the power to control what you can and can't do dattebayo!" said Naruto.

Yakuma was a bit taken back by his response, "_Prove them wrong…." _Then she smiled, " You're right Naruto. Thank you, I needed that."

Naruto just gave her a big thumbs up, while Sasuke just smirked at Naruto's antics. "_Naruto you may be one of the smartest people I know, but sometimes you act like such a kid. Though yet you can bring the best out of most people….Hn." _

"Inspiring speech Naruto but can you turn it down." asked Shikamaru as he stood two desks behind him. Naruto just smiled at his other friend, "No can do!" Shikamaru then muttered "Redheads are so much troublesome than blondes."

This then caused some commotion with the blondes of the class, all led by Ino. They all begun to verbally attack Shikamaru. Then Iruka interrupted them, "Alright, class settle down! We will begun with the written portion. Then we will continue with Taijutsu, and Ninjutsu." 

Iruka quickly passed out the test, and begging the exams. They had 30 minutes to finish it up. Though Naruto finished it in 15. So he was stuck waiting for 15 minutes. Though as soon as the test were collected. Mizuki led them outside for the Taijutsu portion, while Iruka graded the written portion. As they came outside Mizuki explained the rules,

"Alright simple enough. I will challenge each one of you inside this circle. Your objective is to stay inside and keep up for at least 3 minutes. I will continue until you're either forced out, or you reach the 6 minute mark. The longer you stay in the more points you will score. As well you can't use any weapons, or jutsus. Just taijutsu."

Many kids nodded their heads. Some of the civilians looked nervous. Though all the clan kids were relaxed. They normally did this with their families. As well it was just 3 minutes.

Naruto watched how most of the civilians ended up barely passing the mark. There was one or two that made it up to the 5 minute was kind of surprised that Sakura was able to make it up to the 4 minute mark. When a clan kid finally went up, Shino, he only managed 4 minutes. Which was reasonable enough to Naruto since his clan specializes in bugs, usually long distance. Then came Shikamaru who could of made it farther, but just stopped after 3 minutes. Then went Choji who did the same since, he was too lazy to continue. Yakumo only lasted 4 minutes. Ino, Mito, Hinata just barely missed the six minute mark. Kiba and Sasuke though did manage to last all six minutes. Then second to last came Sai. He only lasted 5 minutes, but it made Naruto uneasy, "_It almost looks like he's trying to hold back." _

"Naruto Namikaze, you're the last one." called out Mizuki.

Naruto just stepped into the ring. He then got into his own combination of the Uchiha and Uzumaki style, he had learned from his Mother and Shisui.

Mizuki then smirked, "_Good I just have to have him fail. Then my plan will be set in motion." _

The smirk made Naruto a bit he didn't have time to think about it because Mizuki yelled, "START!"

Mizuki then started to furiously attack thanks to Naruto's great reflexes he was able to dodge most of the vicious blows. As well even without the Sharingan, Naruto could keep up with all his movements. Naruto watched as his movements got faster, and dirtier. Mizuki started to try to get a knockout punch. Though to his surprise Naruto kept up. The rest of the class watched at the speed at they fought. Even Mito looked impressed at her brother's skill.

"_He's trying to purposely make me fail! As soon as the 3 minute mark comes along I'll take him out." _concluded Naruto as he dodged another punch.

"_This brat is good!' _thought Mizuki as he kept trying to take him out.

Now as soon as Naruto noticed the clock hit 3 minutes, he countered. Letting Mizuki's punch slide into the inside of his punched him right in the stomach, forcing him to stop dead in his wrapping his arm in a bear hug, he swung his body over his arm. Leading with his heel, he let his heel connect to the top of Mizuki's head in a downward motion. His heel kick slammed Mizuki's head into the ground. Knocking him unconscious. Then Naruto jumped off to the side.

Most of the class stared in awe, and shock. They had just seen an academy student take down a chunin. Even though they were about to become genin, this was unheard of! Naruto just smiled at his accomplishment until he heard Iruka yelling,

"NARUTO YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSE TO KNOCK OUT THE TEACHER!"

Naruto just shrugged, "I was getting a bit bored, so I decided to speed things up."

Iruka just sighed. He didn't know what to say. It was unheard of a student knocking out the teacher. Especially one bold enough to do it during the exams, risk of getting disqualified. He decided to just let this one slide.

"Let's move along to Ninjutsu portion. While I take Mizuki to the infirmity."

So with that Iruka took Mizuki to the nurse. The rest of the exam went without anymore problems. Everyone passed the ninjutsu portion, thus having all 27 students pass. Iruka had then told everyone to return in a week, to get assigned to their teams.

Yakumo, Naruto, and Sasuke had then proceeded to walk out. Naruto and Sasuke have taken a liking in Yakumo, and invited her to eat. Also she had told them, her parents had died in a house fire. So, they didn't want her to be alone.

"I told you, that you would pass!" Naruto told Yakumo with his big grin.

Yakumo just flushed at his comment, "Thanks, Naruto but I wasn't as good as you. I mean you knocked out the Chunin instructor!"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "I'm not that good!"

"Hn, don't be such a fool. This is probably the only time you will hear this from me, but that was pretty impressive." said Sasuke. "Though I could of done the same if I went last."

"Typical….don't flatter yourself Duckhair." said Naruto causing Sasuke's eyebrow to twitch.

Yakumo just laughed at them, "You two are such weird friends."

Naruto and Sasuke were about to protest when a shadow came over them, "What's this that you knocked out the Chunin Instructor?"

Yakumo and Sasuke jumped at the tone of the voice. Naruto also flinched at the sound of the voice. Turning around he saw it was Kushina, not looking to happy, "MMother! Well, you see-"

Then suddenly he was engulfed in a hug. "That's my Naruto! Knocking out the teacher! You know I did the same thing! But I wasn't bold enough to do it on exam day! You sure are something dattebane!"

Naruto just let go of the breath he was holding. Yakumo and Sasuke sweatdropped, "_Seriously? dattebayo? dattebane?'_

"How about we get Mito and celebrate!' exclaimed Kushina.

Naruto got loose from the hug, "I'm sorry mom, I already promised I would go with Sasuke and Yakumo. I can't let Sasuke get too antisocial."

Sasuke just grunted and mumbled, "I'm not antisocial."

Kushina looked sadly at her son, "I guess that's okay. Though your father would want to hear about your graduation."

Naruto just turned to Yakumo and Sasuke, "Whatever, I'll be at his office later anyway. I need to talk to him about something."

This caused Kushina to raise an eyebrow, "About what?"

"You'll find out. It might make you a bit happy too." Naruto said as a grin covered his face. "Let's go guys."

Grabbing both Yakumo and Sasuke they left in swirl of leaves.

Kushina just pondered to herself, "_Make me happy? Maybe he's gonna try to bond with Minato! Okay now to find Mito."_

Then Kushina searched for Mito.

**(OUTSIDE OF RAMEN SHOP)**

Naruto, Sasuke, and Yakumo all arrived at Ichiraku Ramen. Yakumo and Sasuke looked a bit dazed and irritated at Naruto.

"WWhat was that?" asked Yakumo.

"That was my **Body Flicker Technique**. I guess I should've warned you." said Naruto as he rubbed the back of his head.

"It's okay just tell me beforehand." replied Yakumo as she had finally gotten rid of the dizziness.

"Come on their waiting inside" said Sasuke as he walked into the shop. With that the trio walked into the stand. Sitting in the seats were Daichi, Haruka, Katashi, Ken, and Aiko.

"Brother! WOW! Your a ninja now!" exclaimed Haruka as she gave Naruto a hug.

"Yes, calm down Haruka."replied Naruto as he put the girl back into her seat.

Sasuke then proceeded to sit between Daichi and Aiko. While Yakumo just awkwardly stood their. Though Aiko had noticed her.

"Hey, Naruto who's the girl?" asked Aiko.

Naruto turned his attention to Aiko, "Oh she took the exam with us and passed, so we decided to invite her along. Katashi, Ken,Haruka, Daichi this is Yakumo."

"Hey there, I'm Ken!" replied Ken

"Hn….Katashi" grunted Katashi which annoyed Naruto.

"I'm Daichi…." shyly said Daichi.

"Well, I'm Aiko! It's nice to finally have a girl around my age! You have no idea how annoying these boys can be." said Aiko as she flung her black hair to the side. Causing both Katashi and Ken to growl at Aiko.

"Hey what about me! I'm a girl!" asked Haruka.

"You're a squirt though." replied Aiko.

"HEY I'M NOT A SQUIRT!" shouted Haruka, "I'M….I'M….TELL HER WHAT I AM! BIG BROTHER!"

"Umm….Funsized?" replied Naruto as seriously as he could, though he couldn't help but let a smile escape.

"YEAH FUNSIZ…..WHAT!" shouted Haruka once more.

Yakumo then just started to laugh, and sat on the other side of Aiko, "Naruto….Sasuke You guys have quite the family 's quite adorable. Nice to meet you all. As you know I'm Yakumo."

Sasuke just grunted in agreement, and Naruto smiled and sat by Haruka and Ken, "Yeah we do, don't we?….Well, guess today the meal is on me so eat up! Hey old man we're ready to order!"

"Give me a second Naruto!" replied Teuchi, the ramen chef.

"Don't worry dad I got it!" replied the brunette girl behind the counter. The chef's daughter Ayame. With that Ayame proceed to take orders. Naruto watched how everyone was having fun. Even Daichi had opened up a bit more. Naruto couldn't help but smile, "_I guess I finally found my own family. Even if they are more friends than actually blood relatives." _

**Many hours later….**

Naruto had just finished dropping off the Uchiha kids at the Orphanage. Now he was making his way to the Hokage tower, with a scroll in his hand. A scroll which he knew would cause a lots of problems with his dad. Especially since he had the sharingan, a doujutsu reserved for the Uchiha and Namikaze clan.

Naruto reached the tower. Going through the front lobby, and through the secretary he reached his fathers office. Though before he walked in, he took a deep breath, "_This is gonna be a long chat." _

Naruto opened the door, and walked into his father's office. As he looked around he noticed it hadn't changed, since the last time he had come in her at the age of 8. His father was sitting at his desk, already waiting for him. Naruto walked across the room and sat in one of the chairs.

Minato broke the ice, "So, I heard you graduated? How are you feeling about it."

Naruto just shrug, "I was hoping to graduate earlier, but I decided to stay put. So, it wasn't a big deal."

Minato just nodded, and they both stayed in silence for a minute. This was usually as far as their conversations knowing what else to say Minato got to the point, "So, your mother said you wanted to tell me something? Well, what could that be?"

Naruto didn't say anything, reaching for his pocket he pulled out a scroll. Pulling it all out he threw it at Minato. Minato caught it, and raised an eyebrow in question. Though he remained silent. As he opened it up he read through it. Then his expression turned into a shocked one.

"You want to drop Namikaze from you name?" asked Minato.

"That's right, Fa-Lord Hokage." replied Naruto without a change in his expression.

"Why?" asked Minato.

"If you can't find your answer yourself, then you might not be worthy of the title of Hokage." said Naruto.

Minato then just slammed his fist into his desk, "But it's your family's name!"

Naruto then also stood up, "As well is Uzumaki! I cherish that name more than Namikaze!"

"Why! I know its more than that!" said Minato.

"If you don't sign the scroll I just have the Third do it! It's the least you owe me!" demanded Naruto.

"Owe you?" asked Minato confused.

Naruto's eyes then widen in anger, "_He doesn't even feel bad for what he did to me!" _

"Let me refresh your memory Mr. Hokage. You remember back to my 9th birthday. The day that was suppose to be a great day to remember, which turned out to be the worst! When you disinherited me in front of all the clan heads! You couldn't of at least do it in private? No, you had to announce it to all the clan heads, with me there! You know what people call me on the street? Hey look over there, it's the loser son of the 4th you hear? He was disinherited because he wasn't fit enough to be a heir. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH YOU HURT ME!" yelled Naruto.

Minato's expression was in shock, he had never heard his son yell. As well every word he spoke was filled with poison. "_Every little thing he said is true….I've been a great father to Mito, but to Naruto…."_

Looking back up to Naruto, he saw him calm back down,"_What have I done to make it up to him? As well what does he mean what people call him on the street?" _

Minato then closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. Making his decision he grabbed his pen, and signed the scroll, "You're right Naruto. I haven't realized how much I have hurt you, but with this I hope I can at least begun to heal the damage."

Naruto didn't say anything he just grabbed the scroll, and headed for the door. But before he could open it, Minato spoke up, "You activated the Sharingan right after the announcement didn't you?"

Naruto just nodded his head, without turning around. He then just walked out of the room. Minato sat at his desk, and looked at his family picture almost 6 years ago. When Mito and Naruto were still friends. When Naruto would actually call him dad not father or Lord Hokage. Then a tear rolled out of Minato's eye, "_What have I done? Maybe he is right, maybe I'm not worthy of Hokage…." _

**WITH NARUTO **

Naruto walked out of the office, with the scroll clutched to his chest. Naruto was crying, the memories of his birthday had scared him for life. It made him think, that if he hadn't activated the Sharingan then he wouldn't of had to kill Shisui.

"_No! I can't think like that. If I hadn't activated the Sharingan, then I would of never found my own family. I probably would of been stuck being a lonely kid." _Thought Naruto as he walked out of the building.

Naruto dropped off the scroll at the department,which dealt with name changes. After that he begun to walk home.

"_I can't go home, I might run into him….I can't handle another discussion about my past, especially about my sharingan."_

Naruto then jumped to the roof, and made his way to the orphanage. As he jumped roof to roof he watched as the sun begun to set. As he arrived at the orphanage, already past visiting hours, he snuck in through the window. Right into Haruka's room. The only person he could let himself cry around. As he silently got in, he noticed how his little sister was reading some manga. He let himself smile, "You know you shouldn't read so much of that junk."

Haruka fell of her bed dropping her manga. "Brother!"

"Shhh!" replied Naruto

Haruka stood back up and whispered, "brother! What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was having problems at home, and I didn't know where else to go."

Haruka just smiled, "Well you can always stay with me! We can have a sleepover! Read manga, stay up late, and eat lots of candy!"

Naruto just let out a small chuckle, "I don't know about the last one….You get a bit hyper with too much candy."

Haruka covered her mouth as she let out a small giggle, "Okay maybe not lots, but we're having candy!"

"Fine" respond Naruto.

Haruka just jumped up and down in victory. She quickly went out of her bed, and pulled out a box. A box filled with books,videos, and comics(A/N Aren't Manga and Comics the same?).

"By the way brother, what happen with you and your family? I mean your mommy is really nice! Even if she looks like a tomato." asked Haruka

Naruto just closed his eyes, "It wasn't with my mother it was with my father. I changed my name to Uzumaki like I told you I would. Though it took a lot of arguing. So, I'm not really ready to talk to him again."

"I'm sorry. What if I talk to him!" asked Haruka wanting to help her brother.

Naruto shook his head, "It isn't that serious, its just I don't want to talk about how I got the Sharingan…."

Haruka understood what he was talking about. She knew he didn't like talking about it, "Okay. Now, Which one do you want to read first?"

Naruto just shrug, "I don't know. What's your favorite?"

Haruka just smiled, and pulled out a creamy, and greenish book. "This one is my favorite! Want to know why?"

"Why?" asked Naruto.

"Well, because the main character is the same name as yours! As well the character is a lot like you! He never gives up! As well he always beats up the bad guy, and saves the day." exclaimed Haruka, "Its called The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Ninja.

Naruto pondered for a minute, "_I've heard that book before. But where?" _

"Well, it sounds like a great book. Let's start with that." spoke Naruto.

With that Naruto grabbed the book, and sat on the bed. Sitting Haruka on his lap he begun to read the story out loud.

**(ONE WEEK LATER, ACADEMY)**

Naruto sat with Sasuke and Yakumo. They had really begun to be good friends over the course of the week. They were actually hoping to be on the same team. Though it was unlikely since Naruto and Sasuke were both top of the class. Sasuke was only Rookie of the Year because Naruto didn't want the title. So, he purposely missed a question or two on the written portion.

Naruto just sat there silently as Yakumo and Sasuke talked.

Sasuke had seemed to gain major respect for Yakumo because first she wasn't drooling all over him. As well he really respect her skills in genjutsu. Even Naruto had trouble breaking out of her intermediate ones.

Though as they continued to talk Naruto was thinking about the course of last week. His mom had chewed him out for not coming home that night. Though after the news of him changing his last news reached his family. Kushina didn't know to be happy about changing his last name to Uzumaki, or angry that he didn't consult her first. While Mito didn't say anything. She was acting a bit different, but Naruto just assumed it was about him changing his last name. He had seen his father only a few times, but thankfully he didn't bring anything up. He was just a bit more friendly than usual. Naruto guessed he was trying to make a slow approach.

Suddenly Iruka popped in, "Alright class I'm proud to say that today you are now Shinobi-"

Naruto just zoned out knowing Iruka was gonna give his usual I'm proud speech. Though his attention returned, when Iruka started to call out teams,

"Team 1 will be-"Iruka named off all the teams, though nobody said anything until they reached Team 7 will be Mito Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruna. Your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake."

"Haha Ino! Love conquers all!" yelled out Sakura.

Mito didn't say anything,but you could tell she was annoyed by Sakura.

Sasuke slammed his head into his desk, shocking everyone in the room. Naruto just gave his friend a nervous chuckle, "I don't know whether to envy or pity you."

Sasuke raised his head, "What is their to envy?"

"Well, you have Kakashi as you sensei! He's one sly dog! As well he's the guy who has the sharingan in his left eye. Remember I told you." said Naruto.

Sasuke took a deep breath, "I guess it won't be too bad then."

"Team 8 Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi."

Naruto watched as Yakumo flinched at the name, "_What's up with her? Kurenai Yuhi? Hmm….." _

"Team 10 Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanaka. Your sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi.

"_Dang it! I wanted Shikamaru on my team_." thought Naruto.

"Why do I have to get the lazy bum, and his companion!" demanded Ino.

Iruka yelled back, "Are you questioning the teams set by the Third Hokage? If you didn't' know while The Fourth overlooks the missions, The Third is in charge of placing teams. Are you questioning his judgement? "

Ino just sat back in her seat defeated.

"Finally the last team will be Yakumo Kurama, Naruto….Uzumaki?, and Sai. Your sensei will be-" Naruto didn't hear the rest as he mentally cheered in his head. "_YES I GET YAKUMO! A useful kunoichi….Though I get the root dropout." _

Yakumo smiled at the idea of being on Naruto's team. While Sai gave them a fake smile. "_So the mission is going according to plan. I wonder how Lord Danzo managed to get me on his team._

Sasuke just grunted, wanting to be the one on Yakumo's team. Not that he would say that outloud.

"You're sensei's will pick you up in a hour!"

Naruto and Yakumo both headed towards Sai.

"Hey Sai let's go get some food, so we can get to know each other." said Naruto.

Sai just smiled, "Sure let's go"

Walking out of the classroom, they both head to the roof. Having all packed their own lunch, they decided to just eat on the roof. Though as they headed up their they ran into a lady with raven hair, and red eyes. Naruto assumed she was a Jounin, even though she wasn't wearing the normal attire. Then the lady begun talking to Yakumo.

"You shouldn't of became a ninja, Yakumo. You're putting your comrades in danger." whispered the woman.

Naruto noticed how Yakumo looked like she wanted to cry, while Sai said nothing.

"No your wrong Kurenai-Sensei. This is what I'm meant to be." responded Yakumo.

"But Yakumo-" Kurenai didn't finish.

"Shut up." said Naruto out of the blue, "Who do you think you are saying she can't be a ninja?"

"She can't control her powers properly! She's putting everyone near her at risk!" exclaimed Kurenai.

"So, what? I don't care." responded Naruto.

"Why you….brat. Why don't I teach you a lesson!" said Kurenai as she went through the handsigns of Dog-Hare-Snake-Ram.**String Bean Binding Illusion **.Then suddenly she disappeared.

Naruto closed his eyes,"_I guess it's time to test out the genjutsu reflection of the __**Sharingan Mirage Genjutsu.**__"_

Opening his eyes, he revealed his Sharingan. He suddenly felt himself being clamped down by several vines. Then she appeared in front of him, "Not so cocky now are you."

"You shouldn't underestimate me…." said Naruto as he made eye contact with her. The moment Kurenai made eye contact with him she gasped, "_There's no way! The Sharingan!" _

**Demonic Illusion:Mirror Heaven and Earth Change ** Then Naruto suddenly disappeared. Kurenai just saw a pair of sharingan, before she felt she was the one clamped to the ground.

"If you hadn't underestimated me I wouldn't of beat you would I? That was your big mistake. As for Yakumo, leave her alone. I don't care if she couldn't control her powers. We, as her comrades, have complete faith in her abilities. Don't we Sai." declared Naruto.

Sai didn't know what to say, "_I don't know….if she's a risk to the mission then, she shouldn't be involved. Yet, I need to get on his good side." _

"Yes, Naruto I also have full faith in her abilities", said Sai.

Naruto just gave Kurenai a smile, as he released the genjutsu. "Let's go Sai, Yakumo. We've got lunch to eat.

Naruto grabbed Yakumo seeing that she wasn't gonna respond. Sai followed behind as they left Kurenai behind. Kurenai was just on her knees as she just gave Naruto a curious look, "_Naruto Uzumaki….You're an interesting one. Such poweress at such a young age."_

Kurenai stood up, "_Have faith in her abilities…."_

**(ON TOP OF THE ROOF)**

Naruto and Sai were quietly eating at their food. While Yakumo just stared at hers. Naruto having had enough,

"You're really gonna let her put you down? She said you weren't gonna be a ninja, but look at you know. You're a full fledged Shinobi of the Leaf." said Naruto.

Yakumo looked up at Naruto as tears begun to leak out, "Th-Thank you Naruto. You're right. Thanks for backing me up back their. I don't think I would of been able to defend myself. That goes for you too Sai."

Naruto watched as Sai just gave a smile.

"You didn't completely believe in what you said earlier did you?" asked Naruto.

Sai gave him a blank look, "What do you mean?"

Naruto sighed, "I know you lied….though I appreciate it regardless."

Sai was speechless for a while, "How?"

Yakumo looked at Sai in interest, "_What does Naruto mean lied?" _

"First of it's very difficult to lie to the Sharingan. As well I know that in….Root you're trained to get rid of any complications on a mission." replied Naruto.

Sai just looked at Naruto in the eye, "_So, he knew all along…." _Yakumo just gave a curious look, "_Root?" _

"How did you know?" asked Sai.

Naruto continued to eat, "The way you carried yourself, as well the way you talked. Everything was forced. Though your kind of different from the rest."

Sai asked, "What do you mean."

"You're not completely sure about Danzo are you?" said Naruto.

Sai narrowed his eyes, "_Theres no way he knows about Shin…." _

Sai just shrugged, "He doesn't matter anymore. I'm no longer part of Root."

Naruto finished his food, and threw it in the trashcan, "Good, because you're now part of Team 11, and in Team 11 we never leave a comrade behind."

"What if-" spoke Sai.

"There's no what if's. Just like we didn't leave Yakumo behind with her old Sensei. We never abandon a comrade. So, if you truly want to be part of this team then you will never abandon a comrade." said Naruto.

Sai just looked down at his plate, "_Never abandon a comrade?...Is this emotion?" _

Yakumo then spoke up, "Yeah! That's a great motto to fight by. That should be like our team thing!"

Naruto smiled, "I'm glad you agree, I hope our sensei does to. By the way who is it?"

Yakumo was about to reply when the bell rang, "Whoops, well I guess we should get back. You'll meet him there."

With that Yakumo walked down the stairs, followed by Naruto and Sai.

**(3 Hours Later….)**

Team 11 and Team 7 were impatiently waiting for their sensei. Everyone else had already left for except those 2 teams. Naruto had already expected Kakashi to be late, but he had no idea who could be their sensei. Yakumo had quickly started talking to Sasuke, much to the annoyance of Sakura. Sai was just sitting at the desk in the middle deeply thinking. Therefore Naruto had no one to ask. Naruto assumed it was just some new guy Kakashi had convinced to be late, or maybe a friend?

Naruto sighed as he watched the clock tick.

Then suddenly the door opened revealing…

**CAN YOU GUESS WHO THEIR SENSEI IS? FIRST ONE TO GUESS WILL GET A S/O! AS WELL S/O TO ncpfan FOR GIVING ME IDEAS ON THE MINATO/NARUTO SCENE. **

**NEXT CHAPTER MAY TAKE A BIT LONGER, BUT I MADE TWO THIS WEEK! HOPE YOU LIKED IT. REVIEW, FAV, AND FOLLOW! **


	7. CH6 Team 11

The Overlooked Prodigy

CH-6 Team 11

"Naruto" - Person Talking

'_Naruto' - _Person Thinking

"**Naruto" - **Summons/Biju talking

"_**Naruto" - **_ Summons/Biju thinking

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu" - ** Jutsu

(Author's Note)

_**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU**_

**(TIME SKIP)**

**S/O to akira08 for being the first to guess Team 11's sensei!**

_(3 Hours Later….)_

_Team 11 and Team 7 were impatiently waiting for their sensei. Everyone else had already left, except those 2 teams. Naruto had already expected Kakashi to be late, but he had no idea who could be their sensei. Yakumo had quickly started talking to Sasuke, much to the annoyance of Sakura. Sai was just sitting at a desk, deeply thinking. Therefore Naruto had no one to ask. Naruto assumed it was just some new guy Kakashi had convinced to be late, or maybe a friend?_

_Naruto sighed as he watched the clock tick. _

_Then suddenly the door opened revealing…_

**(Earlier in the Week) **

The Third Hokage had just finished putting together another team.

"_It seems like we're gonna have the second generation of the Ino-Shika-Cho formation." _thought Hiruzen as he looked at Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji, "_Asuma seems like a nice choice. He would definitely get along with Shikamaru." _

Then Hiruzen looked at the last and final team. He looked at the girl of the team, "_Yakumo Kurama, heiress to the Kurama Clan. I'm glad Minato made the right choice of letting her pursue a ninja career."_

Hiruzen then took his gaze towards the "Root dropout". As Danzo had stated. Hiruzen couldn't help but feel like his old friend was up to something, "_To think Danzo would let a boy with so much potential fall through his hands. Just cause he didn't have enough loyalty toward him alone. If that was the case he would of killed him in an instant. Something just doesn't add up." _

"_Finally Naruto…."_ Hiruzen stared at the picture of the blue eyed red head. "_How I would give my left arm to have you as cheerful as you used to be. Always smiles wherever you go. Though you haven't changed much around your friends, I can see the pain when you're all alone….Its shame that Minato's only mistake, would be such a terrible one." _

The Third Hokage just rubbed his temple, _"I'm not sure if putting Sai with Naruto was the best choice. It could be exactly what Danzo wants, but I can't risk putting him with any of the other clan heirs. Especially since none of them are as talented as young Naruto. As well Yakumo has her abilities sealed, so she has no use to Danzo. The only risk is Naruto's sharingan…." _

The Third Hokage then took out a file of possible Jonin-Senseis. "_None of these will do. I need someone that will not only connect with them, but keep a close eye on them. The only one that matches is Kakashi, though I already put him with Team 7. He's better suited with handling Sasuke and Mito's issues. Maybe…." _

Hiruzen then signaled an ANBU stationed in the corner of his room. The ANBU left his hiding spot, and kneeled in front of the Third Hokage. "Lord Third, what's your request."

"I need you to get me….Tenzo." replied Hiruzen. "_Yes, he will do perfectly. He will keep a good eye on Sai, being a former Root possibly even get him to open up. As well I could see him getting along with Naruto, being friends with Kakashi. As for Yakumo he could help with her seal, since he does carry the cells of the First Hokage. May she lose control, he could use the First Hokage's seal to reseal it. It isn't as powerful, but were not trying to keep a tailed beast at bay. Just that inner monster, which is an overkill since the seal is meant for tailed beasts. Tenzo will do just fine, or should I give him an actual name? Hmm how about….Yamato. That will do just fine."_

**(Minutes before Yamato entered the room) **

"Sempai, are you sure it's a good idea arriving 3 hours late?" asked Yamato.

"Meh, probably not but its always quite entertaining to watch." replied Kakashi.

Yamato just sweatdropped, "Why, did I agree to this….My team right now is probably furious. Now I have to deal with a bunch of angry brats. By the way who's on your team?"

"I don't know I was late to the meeting, so I missed out on who was on my squad." Yamato formed a even bigger sweat drop. "I just know I'm taking team 7.I'm assuming I'll probably get Naruto since I asked for him. As well the Uchiha. "

Yamato just sighed and shook his head, "You wrong I'm getting Naruto Uzumaki."

Kakashi stopped right in his tracks, "What!? Then who am I getting!?"

"_Never seen Kakashi get so loud." _thought Yamato. "Umm I think Sasuke Uchiha, Mito Namikaze, and Sakura….Haruno?"

Kakashi's shoulders slumped a little, "I was really hoping to get Naruto, the kid sure is something. As well I took quite a liking to him, not to mention I really wanted to teach sensei's son. You maybe….wanna switch teams?" Kakashi rubbed the back of his head, "Look at that me asking you for a favor. It seems you're no longer my subordinate."

Yamato shook his head furiously, "No...No….No. Your sweet talking won't help you this time. I have direct orders from the Third to look after this team. Even if I did switch with you, he'll intervene and switch them."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "_Direct orders from the Third Hokage? What's so important about his team. I know Naruto is the hokage's son, but to specifically have Tenzo take on a team. No, that can't be it." _

"What's so special about the team? If you have to be their sensei, Tenzo." asked Kakashi.

"Don't call me that! It's Yamato now! As for why, I can't tell you all the details, but it has to do with every single member. The team has problems left and right. " replied Yamato, "Well, according to the Third Hokage."

Kakashi just gave Yamato a small without uttering a word, they reached the door at last.

**(Present)**

Naruto watched as Kakashi walked in with a brown haired man, and a type of facemask? He wore the usual Jonin attire of Konoha, just like Kakashi.

"Team 7?" asked Kakashi. Then Mito, Sasuke, and Sakura stood up. "Meet me on the roof in 5 minutes!"Then a cover a smoke covered him, and he disappeared.

Sasuke grunted as he walked out the door with Sakura and Mito. After they had left, they had left Yakumo, Sai, and Naruto alone with Yamato.

"So, you're our sensei?" asked Naruto, "Who are you?"

"I'll explain that at training ground 4. Now you have 10 minutes to get there, or you won't become ninjas." said Yamato and disappeared in a Shunshin.

Yakumo and Sai were just about to run, when Naruto shouted to them, "Just grab my hand."

Yakumo blushed as she grabbed Naruto's hand, and Sai was just confused, "Is this how teammates are suppose to run?"

"No you idiot." replied Naruto as he formed a one handed sign, and they disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

**(Training ground 4)**

Yakumo arrived in his Shunshin. He got to the nearest tree and sat down. He believed he had a few minutes of relaxation, until his genin team got there. Boy, was he wrong. Not moments after he sat down a swirl of leaves appeared in front of him. Then as the leaves disappeared his 3 genin were in front of him.

"_Impressive, one of them must know the Shunshin as well. Not to mention he was thoughtful enough to give his comrades a ride. Probably Naruto since he was trained by Shunshin Shisui. This team should have no problems passing Kakashi's bell test. " _Thought Yamato as he gave his genin team a better look, "_As well all three of them look like seriously wanting to be ninjas. Not some brats that don't even know what their doing. Maybe this won't be so bad." _

"Seems you guys are pretty quick. Alright let's start with introductions. State things like name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams. As well anything useful that may come to mind." stated Yamato.

"Why, dont you go first sensei?" asked Yakumo.

"Alright." said Yamato, " My name is Yamato. What I like and dislike is none of your business. Umm hobbies…..I guess I really like to study architecture, and planting. As for dreams…..I guess maybe starting a family some day."

Naruto and Yakumo sweatdropped, "_What a boring guy. Is this suppose to be our sensei?" _

Sai just gave his neutral face, and replied, "I guess I'll go next. I like to train, draw, and protect Konoha. I dislike traitors. As for hobbies I paint and draw. As for dreams…..I guess I really don't have one. As for anything useful to mention I use a special type of ninjutsu based on ink drawings."

"_Drawing ninjutsu? Interesting." _thought Naruto

"_Drawing ninjutsu? Maybe he could help me with my drawing genjutsu!" _wondered Yakumo as she begun to wonder off.

"_So, this is the special ability that the Third spoke of. To think that this boy could of thought of something so ingenious. He's right to be suspicious of Danzo."_ concluded Yamato.

"I guess I'll go next. My Name's Yakumo Kurama. I like to paint and draw too. I also like my clan, and genjutsu. As for dislikes I hate people who put down others. My hobbies would include drawing, painting, and polishing my genjutsu skills. My dream for the future would be to be the strongest genjutsu user ever seen in my clan. To restore my clan's former glory in the arts of genjutsu. As for useful things to mention I have a special kekkei genkai, which works with genjutsu."

Sai and Naruto already knew most of this, for different reasons. It was Yamato who had been left with any thoughts. "_So, I'm guessing she is unaware of the sealed monster in her conscious. That may be a problem, if the Fourth Hokage's seal breaks…..Though the third reassured me it was very unlikely."_

"I guess I'm last. My name's Naruto Uzumaki. I like my little sister Haruka, ninjutsu, genjutsu, kenjutsu,my….family and my Uchiha family. I dislike people who take people for granted, people who put other's dreams down, and a certain man. My hobbies include polishing my skills, and hanging out with my friends. As for dreams for the future….to one day have a family of my own, as well to help my younger sister achieve her dreams. As for any special abilities I have, I wouldn't like to show you. But since you have shown me yours I will do the same." Naruto closed his eyes, and reopened them showing everyone his sharingan.

"_So, these are the eyes that Lord Danzo/Third Hokage spoke of." _Thought both Sai and Yamato.

"_I thought I was seeing things earlier. Is that how he beat Kurenai-sensei?" _pondered Yakumo.

"These are my Sharingan. The doujutsu once exclusive to only the Uchiha and Namikaze clan. Now as well included in the Uzumaki." stated Naruto. Sai and Yakumo were about to ask questions before Yamato interrupted.

"You guys all seem like an impressive bunch. Now it's time to test you." said Yamato as he pulled out two bells.

"Test us?" asked Yakumo.

"Yes, Yakumo you didn't really think you would become a genin without an actual combat test?" asked Yamato.

Yakumo looked at her two teammates. Seeing that they weren't a bit surprised, "_Man, I must be like the weakest here…." _

"The test I'm gonna give you include these two bells. The bells will be tied to my waist. The objective of the test is to get a bell before who fail will be sent back to the academy. So, that means you have about 3 hours?" declared Yamato.

"Sensei, there is only two bells." pointed out Sai.

"Yes, you see I will only be taking on 2 of you. So, that means one of you will definitely be going back to the academy." answered Yamato.

"_This test….something is wrong. 3 man team? No, that's never happened before. So, that means the test is suppose to divide us. Clever, too bad I already saw through it, no sharingan needed." _summed up Naruto.

"_Only 2!? I'm so not gonna pass. Naruto is insanely strong, and Sai is probably strong too." _worried Yakumo.

"_My mission is to watch Naruto. So, that means that Yakumo will have to go….but I'll let things roll its course. Naruto did say he never abandons a comrade. Let's see what that is all about." _thought Sai.

"So, let the test….BEGIN!" shouted Yamato. Yamato watched as all three students jumped away hiding from sight.

Yamato looked around the clearing. "_Their good at hiding, I'll give them that….but I placed some seeds on them before they took off." _

Yamato closed his eyes and concentrated, "_One is hiding in a bush at 4 o'clock. The other is hiding in a tree at 9 o'clock. The last is….on my vest?" _

Yamato then opened his eyes, and put his hands in a ram seal and mouthed, "KAI"

Yamato then watched as a pair of Sharingan Eyes appeared for a brief second, and indeed there was a seed attached to his jounin vest. "_But….when? It couldn't of been then?" _

Yamato then remembered when Naruto first showed his Sharingan minutes ago.

Yamato smiled, "_Interesting indeed Kakashi." _

Then suddenly the redhead appeared before him. Naruto pulled up his sleeve to reveal some type of bandaged watched with interest as Naruto put a little chakra in it. An orange handled sword with a Leaf crest on it appeared. The sword had a black blade with an orange line going through the middle. The line finished at the end forming an Uzumaki swirl.

"Nice sword you go there, but attacking like you have will do you no good. To have avoided the seeds earlier was impressive. Doing this not so much." spoke Yamato.

"Sometimes I like to mix things up. How about we begin." shouted Naruto as he disappeared in a blur. Appearing behind Yamato he slashed his sword through the air. Yamato bit surprised by speed, was still able to unsheathed his tanto and blocked his strike. Naruto then pressed the attack. Yamato didn't want to admit it, but this kid was giving him trouble. "_This kid is so fast. His attacks aren't strong, but they are quick. Add his sharingan in the mix, and he's practically impossible to counter." _

Naruto then with one hand pulled out some shuriken and chucked them at his head. Forcing Yamato to use his Tanto to block them. Meanwhile Naruto used his sword in the other hand to swipe at the bells. Yamato seeing what Naruto planned backed away just enough to dodge the strike. Yet, as he watched the blade miss him by at least 3 inches, he suddenly felt a deep cut in his thigh. Jumping away from Naruto he examined his leg, "_There is no way his sword got me. I saw it miss by at least 3 inches. He didn't place any genjutsu. How?" _

Though before he could finish his thoughts, Naruto once again went for the strike. Yamato rose his tanto to block the strike. As the blades collided he finally noticed the blue chakra surrounding the sword. Then his tanto broke in half. Yamato was able to dodge the blade once again, and jump to a tree branch, "Wind Chakra? Such a rarity here in Konoha, took me a while to figure it out. Must say you have quite the control over it."

"Why don't I show you how much control I really have." retorted Naruto as he inhaled a bunch of air, while simultaneously going through a series of hand seals. **Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere. **

Naruto then exhaled several small blasts of air all gunning for Yamato. Naruto watched as every single one hit Yamato. Then Yamato fell out of the tree.

Naruto's eyes widen, "_Did I kill him?" _

Naruto rushed to check out on his sensei. As he got there, he saw what looked like a wooden clone?

"_Wood clone? I thought only the First Hokage could do that!" _thought Naruto.

Then suddenly a bunch of wooden stakes appeared from the ground. Naruto was tied down to the grown. Then Yamato appeared.

"I must say you're quite talented. To have defeated my wood clone. Though it was only a wood clone. I guess that tells you everything." said Yamato with a smirk.

Naruto then smiled, "I guess it does.….that my clone is better than yours."

Then Naruto poofed into a cloud of smoke.

Yamato's eyes widen. "_A Shadow Clone?!" _

**(WITH Naruto, Yakumo, and Sai)**

As Naruto had sent his clone to distract Yamato, he was able to locate both Yakumo and Sai. After some convincing they were quite the distance away from the little battle.

"What do you want Naruto? This is suppose to be an every man for themselves." said Sai.

"Is it really? Think about it guys, 3 man team? I've never heard of one before. This is obviously some test underneath another test." answered Naruto.

Then a light bulb switched on in Yakumo's head, "You're right! There is no way they would send just one of us back. This is probably some teamwork test."

"And if it's not?" asked Sai testing Naruto's determination.

"Then I'll give you two the bells. I'll probably find some way back in, I am the son of the Fourth Hokage after all. Even though I don't like it, it does comes with some benefits." said Naruto.

"Fine" replied Sai.

Then Naruto's eyes widen, "Guys, our sensei can use Mokuton!"

Sai's expression went in shock, '_Mokuton? Isn't this the guy the person Danzo mentioned long ago? The experiment…." _

"Mokuton?" asked Yakumo.

Naruto couldn't believe it, "How do you not know about Mokuton! It's like the signature jutsu of First Hokage! He was the only one believed to wield such power, but it seems there is another."

Yakumo gasped having remembered about the First Hokage's wood style. At that instant she realized how powerful their sensei could actually be, "Wait! How do you know that?"

"Shadow clones….I created one with half my chakra and sent him to stall Yamato-sensei. The clone was just destroyed, so I received all his memories." explained Naruto.

"That means we don't have much time. We have to come up with a plan." added in Sai.

Yakumo nodded at all this information. "So,what's the plan?"

"Sai could you give me an example of this jutsu of yours?" asked Naruto.

Sai nodded, as he pulled out a scroll and ink brush. He then proceeded to press on the side of the scroll, and a little container of ink popped out. Getting some ink he opened the scroll, and begun to draw. Drawing a small bird, he then weaved a few hand signs, **Ninja Art: Super Beasts Scroll. **Then the small bird came to life.

"I can do larger birds, lions, tigers, snakes, and rats. I plan on creating more but that's about it for now." explained Sai.

"I see….how about your genjutsu Yakumo?" asked Naruto.

"I have a couple, but I'm only comfortable using about 6 of them in battle. I have Tree Binding Death, Death Mirage Jutsu, False Surroundings Technique, Burning Coffin, Hidden Smoke and Dissolving Leaf Genjutsu." replied Yakumo.

"Dissolving Leaf Genjutsu? Hidden Smoke? Burning Coffin?" asked Naruto, "I've never heard of these techniques.

"Well….I created these three. You see Dissolving Leaf Genjutsu is just a swarm of leaves that surround you, and I dissolve in the leaves. Attacking you when I please. As for hidden smoke it's about the same, but you believe you are on fire. As for burning coffin I put you under the illusion that you have been buried alive, and the inside of the coffin caught fire. With this genjutsu I use my kekkei genkai, to force you to believe its actually real. So, if you don't snap out it, I can literally burn you alive." explained Yakumo.

"Amazing….I have only created like one genjutsu, but it's not exactly original. Not like yours anyway." admitted Naruto.

"I also have to admit thats quite a feat, expected from one of the Kurama clan. Though how good is your taijutsu and ninjutsu." asked Sai.

Yakumo then put her head down, "About average."

"If were gonna be comrades you should really focus on all aspects of the ninja. If you are unable to use genjutsu you will be forced to rely on your other skills. Not trying to be mean, but I'm just stating facts." said Sai.

"He's right, but don't let it put you down. Your extraordinary with genjutsu, and that's exactly why were gonna get those bells. Here's the plan." said Naruto, and then he begun to explain the plan to his two teammates

**(WIth Yamato) **

Yamato couldn't believe he was outwitted by a genin. Not to mention that the others had found the seeds, and gotten rid of them. "_They're gonna have to come to me eventually. I guess I just have to walk around." _

Yamato picked a random trial and begun walking down it. As he walked by he couldn't help but notice a beautiful red oak,"_What a rare tree inside a training ground_"

Having admired it enough he continued to walk. Then he saw another one not to far alone, _"Strange." _

Ignoring the tree he kept walking, after a while he came upon the same tree once again. Then he finally noticed, "_Genjutsu….it seems Yakumo has decided to play." _

"**Kai" **shouted Yamato, and the genjutsu disappeared, "That was well disguised Yakumo, but your gonna have to do something different to get a bell."

He then saw as Yakumo dropped from a tree to his left. Believing she would engage, he took his stance. Then suddenly Yakumo fled to the opposite direction.

"You're not going anywhere." then Yamato chased after her. Then suddenly she jumped to the trees. About to jump after her, he suddenly heard a loud roar. Looking to his right he saw an ink Tiger.

"_This must be Sai's jutsus. That means their working together." _concluded Yamato as he flashed through some hand signs, **Water Release: Water Bowl. ** Then a jet of water exploded from his hand destroying the ink beasts.

"_Now…."_

Then Naruto jumped from the tree lines, **Water Release: Wild Water Wave **. Naruto then shot a stream of water from his mouth. Yamato dodged to the side avoiding the blast. Then suddenly Sai appeared and attacked him with some Kunai. Yamato pulling out his own they clashed. Then Naruto used his **Leaf Shunshin **to quickly attack Yamato. Yamato was suddenly put on the defensive. Being attack by both Naruto and Sai's attacks, he failed to noticed that Naruto was purposely swarming the air with leaves.

Yakumo watched from the tree, "_Perfect Naruto. Now it's my turn." _**Demonic Illusion: Dissolving Leaf Genjutsu.**Then Yakumo disappeared into the swirl of leaves.

As Naruto and Sai pressed the attack, Naruto was trying to make eye contact. "_He's purposely avoiding my eye contact. I guess its time to use that jutsu." _

Unsealing his sword once more, he pressed some chakra on it. Then the Uzumaki swirl on the end glowed a little. He then sliced the sword right in front of him. Making sure he looked at the Crest. _"Now Yakumo!" _

Then with his sharingan he was able to notice Yakumo swipe the bells. "Sai back away now!"

Then they retreated about 20 feet back. Yakumo dropping the genjutsu appeared at their side. "It's over sensei."

Yamato looked at his waist, and saw that he still had his bells, 'I don't know what you mean. I still have my bells."

"Do you sensei?" asked Naruto. Yamato not wanting to believing it looked down back at his waist. Dispelling the genjutsu he saw his bells were gone, "How? We never made eye contact. As well you didn't make any hand signs."

The Yakumo and Naruto smiled, while Sai gave the best he could. "It was actually me who stole them sensei!" exclaimed Yakumo as she pulled out the two bells, "You see when Naruto used his **Leaf Shunshin**I hid in the leaves using a genjutsu. Then Naruto placed a genjutsu on you, and I stole the bells." explained Yakumo.

"You see Sensei I have more than one way to cast a Sharingan Genjutsu. The end of my sword here has a seal I created. A seal which connects my line of vision with it, so the moment you looked at it. It was the same as looking into my eyes." explained Naruto.

"_Incredible. I don't know about the other two but Naruto is easily Chunin level." _thought Yamato.

"Impressive you three, though who gets the bells? I did say only two would pass." pointed out Yamato.

Surprising it was Sai who acted. Grabbing the two bells he threw then back at Yamato, "You see sensei in this team we don't abandon a comrade. Isn't that right Naruto?"

Naruto smiled, _"Maybe he wouldn't be too bad." _

"That's right!" exclaimed Yakumo.

"Either all of us or none of us." stated Naruto.

Yamato smiled, "Well, you guys….fail."

"WHAT!" shouted Naruto and Yakumo. Sai's smile disappeared.

Yamato then crackled up, "I'm kidding guys! You pass with flying colors! You showed great teamwork, and skill. Each one of you guys. I'm guessing you guys already figured out the test. So, we are now officially Team 11!"

"Why you!" seethed Naruto.

"Meet me here tomorrow for our first mission! 7 o'clock sharp!" Then Yamato disappeared in hisshunshin.

"So, were know officially team? How about we go celebrate?" asked Naruto. Yakumo gave Naruto a nod and smiled.

Sai gave them a confused look, "Celebrate? All we did was pass a Genin test."

Naruto sighed, "Team bonding Sai. We're practically family now, and family….well should celebrate important things such as this. So come on, but I ain't buying for everyone."

"Your so cheap Naruto." said Yakumo, "Only when it comes to Haruka you pay."

Naruto stuck his tongue out and began to walk towards the village, and Yakumo followed behind. After a couple of feet they noticed Sai hadn't moved an inch.

"_Family….." _pondered Sai.

"Are you coming? If your gonna be picky about paying Yakumo will cover you." spoke out Naruto.

Yakumo's eye twitched, and then she punched Naruto in the shoulder, "Hey! Stop being so cheap! You can pay yourself!"

"Ironic that you're calling me cheap when you don't wanna pay yourself!" pointed out Naruto.

Yakumo crossed her arms, "Fine, I'll show you that the Kurama clan isn't some…."

Naruto also developed a twitch on his eyebrow, "Why you…."

"Guys it wasn't about the money. I just got lost in my own thoughts."interrupted Sai.

"Fine, lets go." said Naruto as they all begun walking to town. As they made their way their Naruto and Yakumo broke into another argument.

"Ramen!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Dango!" shouted back Yakumo.

Sai watched with curiosity as they two bickered at each other, "_Is this how family interacts? A lot of bickering if you ask me. " _

"Alright, we'll eat dango today, but next time it is Ramen!" said Naruto in defeat.

Yakumo smiled and put her arms around Naruto and Sai's necks, "HA! I win! Dango it is! Every had it Sai?"

Sai shook his head, "It's rather unhealthy so I try to not eat it."

Yakumo looked at Sai with horror, "Well, you're missing out on the food of gods! Don't worry I'll save you from your misery!"

Grabbing Naruto and Sai's hands she raced to the closet dango shop. Sai looked at their holding hands, "_Family" _

**(With Yamato) **

Yamato shunshined into the Third Hokage's office, "Team 11 pass."

The Third Hokage smiled, "As expected. What do think of your new squad?"

Yamato looked into the eyes of the Third Hokage, "They're a very talented squad. Especially Naruto, he took me by surprise a couple times. Though Lord Third, do you really think I'm fit to be a Jonin-Sensei?"

Third Hokage gave him a hearty chuckle. Pulling out his pipe he lit it up. Taking a long puff, "I thought the same when I first became a Sensei too. Even though I wished Orochimaru would of turned out a bit different, I did end up teaching the Legendary Sannin. Who knows you might do the same."

Yakumo gave him a nod, "Thank you Lord Third. You've cleared any doubts I had. I'm just a bit nervous."

"Its perfectly fine, being nervous means you care about actually doing a good job. Anything else Yamato?" asked Hiruzen.

The Mokuton user shook his head, "That will be all Lord Third." and he proceeded to walk out of the room. As he left the building he noticed Kakashi standing at the exit.

"You need something Kakashi?" asked Yamato.

Kakashi shrug his shoulders, "Curious about your team. Did they pass?"

Yamato gave a smile and shook his head, "Yes, I now know why you wanted Naruto. A very talented kid isn't he? Natural leader, an excellent tactician, and a very talented ninja overall."

Kakashi shook his head, "That's not why."

Yamato gave him a questioning look, "Then why?"

Kakashi looked up to the sky, "_Obito…."_, "Yamato you may no longer be my subordinate, but you still got tons to learn." Looking back down at Yamato. " I really wanted him because he shares the same ninja way as me. The ninja way of never abandoning a comrade. That's what I look into a team, and why I haven't passed a team. Maybe this time will be different, I'll just have to wait until tomorrow.

Yamato nodded at his old captain's response, then he smiled, "So, you know consider me your equal then?"

Kakashi gave him an eye smile, "Not really…." Yamato deadpanned, "...but you're getting closer."

**(Next Morning) **

"UGHH! Why can't we do something more interesting. This is like our 3rd D-rank mission this morning!" complained Naruto.

Naruto, Sai, and Yakumo currently had trash bags tied to their back, as they picked trash out of the small stream. While Yamato was sitting on a Tree Branch sharpening his Kunai, "Well, Naruto if you guys didn't do these so quickly, then maybe you wouldn't have to do as much. As well I don't see why you're complaining. The more D-ranks you complete the closer you get to an actual C-Rank. At this rate you might get your first in 1 month?"

"WHAT?" shouted both Naruto and Yakumo. Sai didn't complain since he lived with the belief that a mission should be completed no matter what.

Yamato laughed at them, "You're actually lucky you haven't had to chase the cat, Tora. I heard it takes most experienced genin teams at least a half-hour to find it, and an hour chasing it."

Naruto clenched his fist, "What!? No cat scares me! Next time that mission is available we're taking it!"

"Naruto don't get so excited. This is like our 3rd mission today, and it isn't even noon. If you keep challenging every hard mission Yamato-sensei mentions. We will be here all day!" lectured Yakumo.

"Whiskers you should listen to 's right we shouldn't be exhausting ourselves on D-Rank missions." said Sai.

Naruto's eye twitched, "Whiskers? WHY ARE YOU CALLING ME THAT? Did Sasuke tell you to?"

Sai shook his head, as he pulled out a small book, "I read that friends usually give each other nicknames. So, I decided to give you one, and I came up with Whiskers. Though I haven't came up with one for Yakumo, and Yamato-sensei. Maybe Ugly and Wood Freak!" answered Sai. Then his face went flying into the water.

"CALL ME UGLY AGAIN, AND I'LL KILL YOU!" yelled Yakumo.

Sai resurfaced, "If you don't like it I can come up with something else. How about flat-"

Suddenly Naruto covered his mouth, "Haha, Sai I think you should really stop giving nicknames. I don't think flat-, I mean Yakumo will appreciate it."

"What were you gonna call me Naruto?"asked Yakumo as her voice took a deadly sweeten turn.

Naruto shook his hands in the air, "Nothing I swear!"

"Thought so." and Yakumo returned to work.

Naruto wiped the sweat from his forehead, "_This is gonna be a long month." _

**(ONE MONTH LATER) **

Team 11 were patiently waiting outside of the door. Naruto was making a seal design in his notebook, Yakumo was drawing in her sketchbook, and Sai was reading a book _Understanding Your Friend's Emotions._

Their Sensei,Yamato, was just chatting with some jonin with big bushy eyebrows.

Then they heard the 4th Hokage call them in, "TEAM 11 come in."

Team 11 walked in the room, and stood single filed in front the 4th Hokage, and the Chunin helping him. The Fourth Hokage's eyes darted from right to left. Starting with Yamato, and ending with Naruto. His eyes paused on Naruto for a second longer before he talked,

"41 D-Rank missions in 1 month. Impressive record, we usually don't hand out a C-Rank mission until at least 2 months, but I'll make an exception." stated Minato. Grabbing a scroll he tossed it to Yamato, "Your mission is simple you will back up, and escort a Taki Jonin back to Takigakure. There should be no threats, but this Jonin is the Son of the Leader of Taki."

Minato then yelled, "Let him in!"

Naruto and the rest of his team turned around. A man wearing grey pants, a green shirt,ninja scandals walked in. As Naruto took a better look at the man he noticed he had long brown hair, and he was wearing the Taki forehead protector.

"Hello, Shibuki. This is Team 11, they will be your escort." explained Minato to Shibuki.

Yamato took the opportunity to introduce his team, "I'm Yamato, the leader of team 11. The rest here are, from right to left, Yakumo, Sai, and Naruto."

Shibuki nodded, "The name is Shibuki. A pleasure to meet you. When do we leave Lord Hokage?"

"Tomorrow at 7 a.m seem fine? Team 11 will meet up with you at the Front Gate. It should only be a day's travel." replied Minato.

Shibuki nervously replied, "It's fine." and he with that he left the room.

"A bit nervous isn't he?" asked Yamato.

"Yes he is, but I've heard the boy can pull his own when needed." said The 4th Hokage, "You are now dismissed, remember be at the Gates no later than 6:30 a.m. This will be your first C-Rank so be careful."

"Hai!" replied Team 11. Then one by one Team 11 walked out of the room. Though before Naruto walked out Minato spoke out, "Naruto could you stay a minute."

Naruto stiffened but did what he was told to. After Yakumo gave him a reassuring smile, and left. Naruto was left alone with Minato.

"Be careful out there. I know you don't usually take my advice, but take this one. Don't do everything on your own, you have your comrades after all." spoke Minato, "As well you might want to tell your mother you're leaving. Don't want to get her angry."

"_Is he trying to say a joke?" _Naruto chuckled mentally but wasn't gonna chuckle in front of his Father. "Okay, is that all?"

Minato grabbed something from his pocket, and chucked it at Naruto as fast as he could. Naruto not evening flinching grabbed it.

"Your Kunai?" asked Naruto.

"In case things get too out of hand. Then use this as a last resort. I'll be there in a flash." explained the Fourth Hokage.

Naruto turned around and begun walking out, " You should really drop the flash pun, they've seem to of lost their zap."

After Naruto had gone Minato started chuckling to himself, "_Naruto, the only person I know that would use my pun against me." _

**(With Naruto) **

Naruto was walking down the road, just walking randomly. He knew he would have to get home soon, but his mind kept bringing him back to the Kunai. _"What exactly is he trying to do? Does he do the same with Mito? Talking about Mito I really haven't seen her. I guess she's too busy with her team. Sasuke did say that Kakashi was making them do the longest D-Ranks." _

Naruto then felt something jump on his back.

"Big Brother Naruto!" shouted Haruka. "Carry me back to the Orphanage!"

Naruto shook his head and grabbed her off his back, "You really shouldn't be so lazy Haruka, or else your gonna die when the academy begins physical training."

Haruka stuck her tongue out, "Whatever, the academy is soooo easy! Its just the dumb history learning I don't like! Though Iruka-sensei is kind of cool."

Naruto agreed, "Yeah I really liked him, he always treated me the same as everyone else. He didn't care if you were the Hokage's son or just an orphan."

"Who cares about that! I'm talking about how he always makes things so interesting. He actually takes us outside and stufff! Not like other teachers, were we sit inside all day." exclaimed Haruka

Naruto shook his head, "You'll understand when you're older."

"Hey I'm grown up!" pouted Haruka.

Naruto just laughed at her pout. Running his finger through her hair, "If you're so grown up I guess I can't really take you out for ice-cream. It's bad for you anyways…."

"NO! I was kidding big brother! Let's go get some ice-cream!" spoke Haruka as her eyes lit up.

Naruto pinched her nose, "Not today I have my first C-Rank mission tomorrow, and I'll be leaving early."

"But brotherrrrrr….You're always busy! You don't take me out as much….." said Haruka as her smile faded.

Naruto also frowned at her little sister's dilemma, "_She's right I've been so focused on getting an actual mission, I've spent less time with her." _

"Maybe….I can be a little late tomorrow." said Naruto as he rubbed his chin. Haruka's eyes lit up, "Really!?"

Naruto nodded as he grabbed Haruka and put her on his shoulders. "Since, I'll be gone for a few days. Why don't we make it a triple scoop?"

Haruka clapped her hands, "Yes! Then we can have a contest who can finish faster. Then the loser has to do a dare!"

Naruto then listened to Haruka state a list of dares Naruto would have to do. Naruto just chuckled at how ridiculous each one was. Naruto and Haruka walked towards their favorite Ice-Cream stand, they failed to notice a blond watching them. Her blue eyes watching every single interaction between the two. Mito couldn't help but really envy the girl, and she couldn't understand why.

**Sorry it took a bit longer. I'll try to make the next chapter quicker! **

**Comment, Fav, and Follow! **

**I was thinking of giving Naruto a new Mangekyo Sharingan technique, but the first one he uses won't be.**

**I would prefer it to be a type of genjutsu. I have though about one, but I feel like it would make him too OP. **

**Name:**_**Tóketsu**_

**Classified:**_**Ninjutsu/Genjutsu?**_

**Tóketsu is similar to Itachi's Tsukuyomi. Itachi's technique will stop time and control space mentally. Tóketsu is kind of the opposite. It won't stop time, but it will allow the user to control space. For example; their is a kunai heading for them. They can cast this genjutsu over it freezing space, and allowing only them to move. Though it won't stop everything, just anything caught in the area of the genjutsu. As well they can control what will freeze. This technique will even stop dust from moving. **

**Risks:Burns through chakra quickly, and will only last a few seconds. People caught under it can still see,sense,hear,and smell. They just won't be able to move. **

**^^^This is just a brief example, but I wanted to know what you all thought. **

**Think you have something better? Or something to add to the technique? comment, or PM me ASAP! **


	8. CH-7 Mission Cleared!

The Overlooked Prodigy

CH-7 Mission Cleared! Team 11's First C-Rank Mission

"Naruto" - Person Talking

'_Naruto' - _Person Thinking

"**Naruto" - **Summons/Biju talking

"_**Naruto" - **_ Summons/Biju thinking

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu" - ** Jutsu

(Author's Note)

_**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU**_

**(TIME SKIP)**

Naruto was quickly walking toward the gates. Even though he was gonna be there just on time, he actually wanted to be there early. It was only C-Rank mission,but he wanted to go over formations with his team. There was a little chance they would actually have to use them, but he couldn't shrug of this bad vibe. Naruto turned a corner, and saw the gates in view. As he approached it he saw his Sensei leaning against one of the gates, while Yakumo and Sai were chatting with….his mom?

"Mom?" asked Naruto as he approached the group. Suddenly the redhead was engulfed in a bear hug from Kushina. Releasing Naruto she started to check all over him.

"MOM! I'm all packed!" exclaimed Naruto as a huge blush covered his face.

"I'm just making sure my baby has everything! I couldn't live knowing my son died on a C-Rank mission." teased Kushina.

"Mom….." said Naruto as he tried to cover up the blush.

Yakumo, Sai, and Yamato all laughed at Naruto's dismay.

"Don't worry Lady Kushina nothing will happen to Naruto. Even if I can't look after him, he can easily hold his own." said Yamato.

Kushina puffed her chest, "I know! He's my son, and we never give up! Even if we lose,we still win!"

Everyone sweat dropped at the logic of that last statement.

"_Oh mom…." _thought Naruto

"Are we going or not?" butted in Shibuki.

Yamato turned his attention back to the mission, "He's right Yakumo,Sai, Naruto. We're going."

"Hai!" exclaimed the three as they followed behind their sensei. Walking out of the village, they waved their goodbyes to Kushina.

**(Outside of Village) **

Naruto walked point, Sai and Yakumo walked behind him, Shibuki in the middle, and Yamato walked at the very end. They walked in total silence, until Yakumo broke the ice.

"So, what's Taki like?"

"Its a beautiful city, but I doubt you will get a chance to look at it." explained Shibuki.

"Why?" asked Yakumo, "We let you into our village, shouldn't it be at least common courtesy to allow us in yours?"

Though it was Yamato who answered, "You see Yakumo every village has it's secrets. What has made Taki such a formidable village, is the fact that they have never been successfully invaded."

"The reason is because the Waterfall that surrounds our village provides us a natural maze. Which completely hides the entrance of our village. Therefore making it almost impossible to infiltrate our village, without knowing the exact route. It would take days to get in." proudly stated Shibuki.

"Whatever." stated Naruto not even turning his head around.

"Whatever? It's what makes us so formidable!" exclaimed Shibuki irritated.

Naruto stopped walking and turned around, "You're right about having an excellent defense, but it's not impenetrable. There is always a weakness, it might not happen anytime soon. But one day someone will find a way to get in, and when that happens. Will you be strong enough to protect your village?"

"Like that will ever happen, as well why would I have to be the one to stop such a foe?" asked Shibuki.

Naruto started walking again as he talked, "Well, you are the son of the Village leader right? Therefore you would be his successor. Being the leader of a village means you must be strong enough to defend it from any foe."

Shibuki was a bit taken back, "_He's right…." _

They walked for a few moments in complete silence until Sai asked a question, "Naruto who told you that everything has a weakness?"

"Itachi….Uchiha." quietly replied Naruto.

Suddenly everyone gasped, even Yamato was taken back by the response.

"Itachi?" asked Yamato.

"You mean the S-Rank ninja in the bingo book, Itachi Uchiha!?" asked Shibuki.

Naruto just nodded his head,"Yes…."

"What would he have to do with you?" asked Shibuki.

Naruto turned around with his Sharingan active, "Everything…."

Shibuki quickly understood what he meant, by just simply showing him the Sharingan. He knew about what happened to the famed Uchiha Clan. After that last comment everyone once again remained silence. They continued to walk until Shibuki let out a yelp, and pointed to their left.

"_There's no way they got past me." _thought Naruto as he turned to the direction of the yelp. Pulling some shuriken he threw them at the small movement his sharingan had been able to track.

Sai and Yakumo also took defensive positions in front of Shibuki. Yamato just stood unfazed having already analyzed the "situation".

Then suddenly three bird with shuriken embedded in them fell out of a tree. The three genin's forehead all grew a big tick.

"Are you serious Shibuki? Aren't you suppose to be a respected Shinobi from your village?" asked Naruto, "I guess each village's standards of a respected Shinobi is different."

Shibuki clenched his fists, " Don't diss Taki! We have produced the finest shinobi, even ones that have fought your First Hokage, and still be alive!"

Naruto didn't even blinked at his response, "Yeah right."

Shibuki looked back and forth for a second and responded, "Yes we have, you may even have heard of him. His name is Kakazu."

Yamato jumped at the name, "_Now's my chance" _, "Kakazu the bounty hunter? There is no way he can still be alive! He's like ancient history."

Shibuki shook his head, "As you may know he is missing nin from our village, but the reason he left the village was because he stole a forbidden jutsu which prolonged his life."

Yamato didn't want to press on in fear of being convicted of trying to steal information, "What's this jutsu?"

"He could steal other people's hearts….and use them as his own." stated Shibuki."So the more hearts he steals, the longer he lives."

Yamato nodded at the information._"Leave it to Naruto to get the information we wanted." _

**Flashback After Naruto and Minato Metting**

Yamato walked out of the shadows as Naruto left."Yes, Lord Hokage? The scroll you gave me was a diff…."

"Yes, I assigned this mission to you for two reasons. First as you know, this is suppose to be a simple escort mission, perfect for a new genin team. The second reason is because I want you to gather some intel. This is an A-Rank intel gathering mission for you." stated Minato.

"Why would we want intel from Waterfall?" asked Yamato.

"We don't want information specifically on them, but a former Shinobi. Jiraiya has been following a group called Akatsuki, which Itachi Uchiha is now part of and Orochimaru, a former member." explained the Fourth Hokage.

"Itachi Uchiha? and Orochimaru? Their both S-Rank ninjas!" exclaimed Yamato. "Why would a group of S-Ranks come together?"

"We don't know but I have my suspicions" said Minato as he looked at the picture of his wife and daughter.

Yamato not noticing where he was looking, he asked, "So my mission is to gather intel on….Kakazu? Who exactly is this man."

Minato looked at Yamato, "That's what we want to know. We just know a few things. He was a former Taki shinobi, who was ordered to kill the First Hokage. Though he failed, and some how managed to escape with his life. We know that he has collected big bounties on big name ninjas, though none of them over A-Ranked missing nin. We have reason to believe that he may very well be an S-Rank ninja recruited into this group. So we need you to gather some intel on him"

Yamato nodded his head, "Hai!"

**Flashback Release**

"Steal their hearts? That's gross why would anyone want to steal someone else's heart?" asked Yakumo as she shook her head.

"It could be to maybe steal their kekkei genkai. The heart is what creates the bodies unique chakra." butted in Sai.

Yakumo gasped as she put her hand over her heart, "That's frightening…."

"Yes a terrifying jutsu indeed. Naruto I think you should take back what you said. If one can wield a jutsu like that, then the possibilities could be endless." stated Sai.

"I guess you're right Sai, but that isn't a true shinobi. Just some murderous man, with frightening jutsu. A real ninja is one that protects everyone." said Naruto as he continued to walk

"He's right guys, just because one carries a powerful jutsu doesn't mean they're invincible. As Naruto said before there's always a weakness, you just have to find it." said Yamato.

Sai and Yakumo nodded at their sensei's words as they continued to walk. While Shibuki was deeply thinking, "_A true shinobi…..is one that protects everyone." _

**(Outside of Takigakure) **

"Its seems our first C-Rank mission is complete." stated Yakumo as they reached the beautiful waterfall.

"I thought our first C-Rank would be much more work, right Whiskers?" said Sai. Naruto sighed. He had tried to stop Sai from calling him that, though he has had no success.

"I thought we already went over the fact, that every mission isn't exciting as you would wish." spoke Yamato.

Shibuki spoke up having had a change in heart, "If you guys want I could give you a glimpse of our village…."

"Really?!" asked Yakumo and Naruto wanting to see another Hidden Village.

"I mean really?" said Naruto trying not to sound childish.

"Drop it Whiskers you obviously want to see the inside of the village as much as Flatty." said Sai.

Then suddenly Yakumo's fist connected to Sai's temple, "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!"

"Guys!" spoke Yamato as he broke up the conversation. "Let him finish."

Shibuki thanked Yamato, "I was gonna say you could but you would have to be blindfolded, and you would have to do one of our D-ranks for free."

The three genin, including Sai, all moaned.

"Fine, but lets get going." said Naruto.

"Stop!" shouted Yamato, "_I need to get the intel to the Village ASAP. Though it would look suspicious if I don't accept such an offer. I should just leave them here, and come for them tomorrow. Yakumo and Sai will believe me but Naruto…."_

"I need to report back to the Fourth Hokage. This was only suppose to be a 1 day escort mission, and I'm needed….for a jonin meeting." lied Yamato. "So do the D-Rank and rest for the night. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Sai and Yakumo both nodded their heads, while Naruto gave his sensei a suspicious look, "Fine."

"Naruto I'm placing you as team captain." replied Yamato.

Then the three genin with Shibuki walked toward the entrance. Then Yamato raced back to the village.

**(Entrance)**

Naruto, Sai, Yakumo, and Shibuki approached the Waterfall were 4 people were waiting outside. As Naruto got closer he noticed it was probably a genin squad. There was 2 boys, a girl, and their Jounin sensei. The first boy he noticed had a grey shirt with a blue jacket over. He had curly brown hair, and dark eyes. The second boy had a mesh shirt on with a black jacket over it .He had dark straight hair, and brown eyes. Their jounin sensei was a tall man with dark black curly one had their forehead protector on their heads. Though the one who took Naruto by surprise, was the girl. She had short teal hair, and orange eyes. She was wearing a white kimono shirt, with a white apron type skirt. She had long white armlets, and her forehead protector right over her left one.

Naruto flushed a little thinking how pretty she was, but he couldn't shake off this feeling. "_Something is wrong about her…." _

Naruto looking a bit more closely, noticed how the girl was standing a bit timid and behind them. Like she was inferior to them.

"Shibuki about time, I thought we were gonna have to wait all day. Who are the kids?" asked the Jounin.

"Daiki, these are the ones who escorted me here, and they will be doing a D-Rank mission for us." spoke Shibuki.

Daiki raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

Shibuki chuckled, "They wanted to see the village, so I decided to let them for a price."

Daiki laughed with Shibuki, "Your cruel Shibuki, I think my team just might join them."

The two boys protested, "Sensei!"

"Don't sensei me! You haven't done a mission in a while, and its time for you guys to pull your weight. Look at these guys no older than you, and already on a C-Rank." spoke Daiki.

"Okay….my name is Hoki." said the brown haired kid.

"Goro." said the other boy.

"Yakumo" said Yakumo

"Sai." replied Sai.

"Naruto, and what's your name?" asked Naruto as he pointed at the girl.

"You don't wanna know her name." stated Hoki.

Naruto glared at the boy, "Why not?"

Naruto then watched as the both Shibuki and Daiki gave him a glare.

"Um she's too shy, and will only make a fool of herself."nervously replied Hoki.

"Whatever, so what's your name? I'm Naruto Uzumaki." said Naruto as he extended his hand.

The girl was a bit taken back, "_He wants to know who I am?" _

"Umm….I'm Fū." softly spoke Fū as she shaked his hand.

"Nice to meet you, so Shibuki are we going?" asked Naruto.

Then Shibuki pulled out some blindfolds, "Put this on."

**(Inside the Village) **

"Your job will be to clean up some trash around that big tree over there." said Shibuki as he pointed at the large tree in the middle of the village. "Our three genin here will be your escorts.I'll meet up with you tomorrow, so stay out of trouble."

"Hai" said the leaf genin.

Naruto and the rest of the genin all headed to start their mission. Arriving at the tree they begun to clean up. There were some kids playing on the side.

Sai begun to talk to the Hoki, while Yakumo talked to Goro. Naruto didn't want to talk to either, already not liking them. Since how badly they treated their teammate. In fact Naruto had noticed that most of the village was the same. He noticed the glares they received when they walked down the street. Though it wasn't at them for being foreign ninja, but at the girl.

"_Something here is really off. What could the girl of done to receive so much hate. Did her family do something?" _

Naruto wanting some answers approached her, "So….Fū why aren't you liked in this village?"

He watched as the girl put her head down, "Because I'm a….monster."

Naruto was a bit taken back,then he laughed, "You a monster? I've seen monsters…..and you're definitely not one."

"But that's what everyone says…."replied Fū as she looked down at her feet.

Naruto shook his head, "Fū you shouldn't believe what people sa-"

"But I am! I'm a ji….nevermind." said Fū as she went back to cleaning up.

Naruto's eyes went wide, "_Of course a jinchuuriki!" _

"I understand now, so you're the Jinchuuriki of Taki…" said Naruto as he looked up to the sky.

"Yeah, are you gonna call me a monster now?" asked Fū angrily.

Naruto looked into Fū's eyes, "Why would I do that? My own mother is jinchuuriki. " Naruto looked at the other genin, making sure they didn't hear anything. "As well I believe that being a jinchuuriki should be considered a blessing not a curse."

Fū replied, "No! It's a curse! These tailed beasts are just demons, who would destroy everything if let out. I'm just a mere vessel to keep it at bay, and maybe one day to control it's power. So I may become the village's secret weapon."

Naruto shook his head, "Do you like how people treat you? Just because your a jinchuuriki?"

Fū looked away, "Of course not…."

"So think about the tailed beast. They can also touch,speak,feel, and hear like a human. I don't think they like the way they are treated either."

_An insect looking beast slowly awake from his sleep. He spread his seven wings in the air. As he looked through his cage, he heard the words of the boy._

"Did you know that tailed beasts were created to protect the world…..but look at them. Weapons of destruction. If you keep thinking the way you do, then nothing will ever change.I can see the hatred in your eyes. Don't let it take over Fū. Prove people wrong, and show them that you're worth more than them." said Naruto as he gave her a smile, "Thats the only advice I could give you. In fact if you want we could even become friends because Fū I don't see you as a monster. But a beautiful young girl."

Fū's eyes went wide,and she allowed a tear to escape, "Thank you Naruto…."

_The beast had heard every word the boy had said, __**"This boy….he understands the pain of a tailed beast. A blue eyed boy huh…..interesting. Could he be the one that father spoke of? Naruto Uzumaki I will look forward to seeing your path unfold." **__Then the Tailed Beast went back to sleep. _

"BOOM!"

An explosion erupted from Village Leader's house.

"Whats going on?!" yelled Hoki.

Suddenly they watched another explosion in the distance.

"Sai! Yakumo! Manji Formation!" shouted Naruto as they rushed into formation.

Then suddenly a piece of debris went flying towards the playing children. Naruto quickly took action and jumped in front of them, **Water Release: Water Wall Jutsu**. Naruto spit out a bunch of water, and created a giant wall of water to protect them.

"Get out of here! Go to your parents!" Naruto told the children. Though the kids just remained frozen in fear. Though one of them was amazed at Naruto's cool jutsu, "I don't know where my parents are, but you! You can protect us!"

"Hoki! Goro! We need to get them out of here. What is your emergency protocol, when the village is under attack?" asked Naruto.

"Why should we tell you? You could be the enemy?" asked Hoki.

Sai then decided to speak up, "If we were the enemy you would be dead right now. So don't be silly."

"He's right Hoki. We're suppose to retreat to the waterfall, where we evacuate all civilians. Then await orders from Lord Shiba, Shibuki's father. " explained Goro.

Suddenly Shibuki and Daiki arrived on the scene, "Team 11! Team Daiki! We're under attack, and we fear Lord Shiba may have fallen." said Daiki.

"What? But I thought you said no one could infiltrate Taki?" asked Naruto.

Shibuki shook his head, "It's impossible for a foreign ninja, but a former missing nin Suien infiltrated our village. He knows the way in, and him and a few of his followers invaded."

"Then how did he defeat your father?" asked Yakumo.

"He….used to be my sensei before he defected. So he was very close friends with him, but a dispute over the Hero's Water is what made him detect." replied Shibuki.

"Hero's Water?" asked Sai.

"Yes, that probably why Lord Shiba was taken down so easily. You see the Hero's Water gives the user a major boost in chakra, and allows them to grow much stronger. The only fall back is that the user's life is greatly shorten. Lord Shiba has used it in the past, but it's forbidden for it's drawback." explained Daiki. "It most likely weaken him."

Then suddenly a giant water dragon erupted from the lake.

"Watch out!" shouted Goro.

Naruto and Sai grabbed the kids and jumped out of the way. The rest except Daiki managed to get out of the way. Daiki wasn't hit completely,but it hit him hard enough to break his leg.

"AWW!" shouted Daiki as he was flung into the tree.

"Sensei!" shouted his 3 students.

"Hehe, Shibuki and Daiki its been a long time." spoke a long spiky grey haired man, with a grey goatee. Then two men appeared behind him. One had short brown hair, while the other had his long black hair in a ponytail.

"So Suien this is your former student? He looks more pathetic than his father." spoke the brown haired man.

"That's cruel Monju, talking about his father like that." said the ponytailed man.

"Ha you're the one to judge about cruelty, you're the one that slit his throat Shura." said Monju.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT MY FATHER LIKE THAT!" shouted Shibuki.

"He's just trying to get you mad Shibuki, calm down!" Naruto told Shibuki.

"Shibuki my dear old student. Tell me where the hero's water is, or I destroy your village." spoke Suein.

Naruto analyzed the three enemies in front of him, "_If they were able to infiltrate the village the two followers must be at least Chunin-level. While the leader must be Jounin-level. We have only 1 Jounin, and 6 genin who are able to fight. We need back up, as well we have to get the kids and Daiki to safety...Then getting back up is our best bet…..we need to send three of us to get back up,and take Daiki and the kids to safety. While the rest delay these guys, and possibly take out the weaker ones. " _

"Sai,Goro,and Hoki you three will go take the kids, and Daiki to the evacuation point. Once you get there, you must get us back up. The rest of us will delay them as long as we can." ordered Naruto.

"But Naruto…." Sai tempted to protest.

"Sai do what I say! I know we don't abandon comrades, but we need back up. These guys are probably chunin and jounin levels. If we all stay, we will…..die." said Naruto. Naruto watched as every genin's face,except Sai, turned into fear.

Sai nodded and motioned Goro and Hoki to help him. Grabbing the children, and Daiki they begun to flee.

"You aren't going anywhere!"shouted Monju as he jumped in the air, **Water Release: Water Trumpet**

Naruto activating his sharingan copying his jutsu,**Water Release: Water Trumpet. **

Suddenly both Naruto and Monju shot a large jet of water from their mouth. The two jets quickly collided canceling each other's jutsu.

"Naruto." spoke Shibuki.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"I need you to stall him, I'm going to get the Hero's Water." said Shibuki.

Naruto looked at him like he was crazy, "Are you insane? It's forbidden! As well that's exactly what they want!"

"I know but Naruto you made me realize for one to be a real Shinobi, they must be willing to fight for their people. So I want to be the person to protect my village", said Shibuki.

Naruto nodded at his change of heart , "Fine, but hurry up or I might just take them out before you get here."

"Don't get cocky I'll be back" said Shibuki as he ran toward the Tree.

"Boss! What do we do?' asked Shura.

"Let's play around with these kids. Shibuki will be back with what we want." said Suien. "Though leave the redhead to me. This one might be to tough for you two."

"But boss!" shouted Monju.

"Silence, look at his eyes. Don't you see it? He has the famous Sharingan of the Uchiha Clan. This kid is no pushover!" pointed out Suien, "As well the girl is the Jinchuuriki of the 7 tailed beast."

"Yakumo! Fū! We can't let them separate us." shouted out Naruto.

"Hai!" shouted both Fū and Yakumo.

"Naruto, how are we gonna fight them?" asked Fū

"What's the plan Naruto?" asked Yakumo.

"Yakumo….remember that genjutsu you told me about. The one that uses your kekkei genkai." asked Naruto.

Yakumo's eyes went wide , "Burning Coffin?...Bb-ut I can't! I've never actually used it on a real person."

Naruto looked at Yakumo, "Yakumo I know you don't wanna kill them, but it's our only choice. You must use that genjutsu. So, tell me….what do you need?"

Yakumo took a long breath and spoke, "I need some type of smokescreen to put them under the genjutsu."

Naruto nodded, "Fū, I need you to distract them for just a moment. Enough time for me to set up a trap."

Fū nodded at Naruto's orders.

"They're coming!" shouted Yakumo. They watched as Monju and Shura rushed towards them.

"Yakumo get behind me and prepare the genjutsu, Fū I need them distracted!" shouted Naruto.

**Hiden:Hiding in Scale Powder Technique.** Fū then exhaled a large quantity of fine powder from her mouth. Naruto watched as the powder shined brightly blinding the enemy.

"_Perfect" _thought Naruto as he went through his own hand signs, **Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu **. Naruto then launched a fireball twice its size toward the two blinded enemies. Forcing Suien to intervene.

**Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Jutsu **. Then another Water Dragon erupted from the water, and canceled out the fireball. All that was left behind was a giant blanket of mist.

"_So this was his plan, ingenious." _thought Fū as she watched the mist covered everything.

Yakumo taking the opportunity she activated her genjutsu, **Demonic Illusion: Burning Coffin. **

Suien, Monju, and Shura all tried to jump away from the mist, "You idiots! You fell right into their trap!" shouted Suien. The mist quickly engulfed them, and they were forced to go into a manji formation.

"Don't underestimate them again! Now make sure they don't attack." ordered Suien.

"Yes boss!" shouted both Shura and Monju. As they looked around, they weren't able to see anything. Then suddenly a coffin erupted from the middle of the formation. As quickly as the coffin appeared, the hatch fell open revealing a pair of chakra hands.

"Quickly release the genjutsu before it gets you!" shouted Suien as he released the genjutsu. Shura was able to dispel it, but Monju wasn't quick enough. He watched as the hands dragged him in, and the hatch was nailed back on. Then suddenly he smelled smoke, and the hatch erupted in flames. He desperately tried to dispel the genjutsu, but his attempts were futile. He suddenly felt his hands burn up, and slowly the rest of his body. He screamed until he had finally died.

**Outside the genjutsu**

Suein and Shura both woke up and looked around. They noticed they hadn't moved at all, and the mist had already disappeared. Then a piercing scream turned their attention to their third member. They watched as Monju's skin slowly begun to burn, and his screams got louder until his skin was all burned up. Then he finally dropped dead.

"Monju!' cried out Shura.

"What a frightening Jutsu, can't do anything about him now." said Suein. Suein then took his attention to the three genin. "You guys sure are something! To have killed one of use without even getting injured is impressive enough!"

Naruto ignored the man as he looked over at Yakumo. He noticed that Yakumo was breathing very hard. She was kneeling down, and clutching her head. Her hair was hanging down, revealing the back of her neck. That's when Naruto noticed it.

"_The Evil Sealing Method? Why would she need an Evil Sealing Method seal?" _pondered Naruto.

Yakumo was clutching her head in pain, _"This pain?!"_

"Yakumo are you alright?" asked Naruto.

Yakumo slowly stood up, "Yeah, it just took a lot of chakra."

Fū spoke up, "If it take so much chakra, then we should just stall the rest Naruto."

"I was hoping Yakumo could've got 2 of them, but one is enough. Now it's a fair game." stated Naruto.

Suien evilly laughed, "HAHA! You think your a match with me! Allow me to show you why I was a jounin of Taki you treehugger!"

Suien then attacked Naruto. Naruto was barely able to keep up with him in taijutsu, "_This guy is fast, and strong! As well Taijutsu isn't my area of expertise. I need to get distance and use genjutsu, or ninjutsu." _

Suddenly Naruto's sharingan was able to track a punch coming from the left, but unable to block it in time. It connected into his stomach. Naruto suddenly felt like his insides were on fire, and he coughed up blood. Suien suddenly kicked him away towards the lake, where Fū was able to catch him.

"You're ninjutsu might be better than me kid, but you aren't quick enough for my level of taijutsu." bragged Suein. _"Still this kid is no pushover. I really had to push myself to land those blows. I can't let him communicate with his teammates, or else he will come up with something to counter my speed."_ He then looked over at the tired Yakumo, "_Though if I kill her, then his judgement would be clouded, and I would get the advantage." _

"Shura attack now!" shouted Suein. Shura then flew threw some hand seals, and used **Water Release: Water Trumpet. **

Fū seeing the attack coming went through her own hand seals,and used **Water Release: Water Wall Jutsu ** to block the upcoming attack.

Naruto trying to recover watched as Suein begun running away, "_Where is he going?" _Then he noticed Yakumo not to far away. "YAKUMO RUN!" shouted Naruto as he tried to get back up.

"Kid your not going anywhere! Your friend is good as dead. That's what she gets for killing Monju!" shouted Shura as he once again shot a jet of water from his mouth. Naruto dodged it,and went through his own hand seals, **Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere**. He then spit out a bunch of vacuum bullets toward his enemy. Shura was forced to jump away. Naruto using the opportunity,he shunshined to Yakumo.

**(With Yakumo) **

"_Let me come out and play Yakumo…." _ringed inside of Yakumo's mind. "Who are you?"

"_I'm you Yakumo, I'm the monster you created. The very same that gives your power….Let me out and I'll kill everyone that brings you pain…." _

"NO! There's no way!" shouted Yakumo as she clutched her head. Suddenly she watched as a dragon of water arose from the lake and flew towards her. She tried to move, but her head hurt so much. She collapsed back onto the ground, and the seal on her neck slowly disappeared.

**(WIth Naruto) **

Naruto appeared not to far away from Suien. Grabbing his kunai he charged them with lightning chakra and threw them at Suien. Suien laughed, "Not quick enough kid!" and he dodged them. Finishing his hand signs. Naruto watch as a the water dragon erupted once more, and he watched Yakumo fall to the ground again. Naruto's eyes widen, "YAKUMO GET UP!"

Naruto forgetting about Suien he was once again kicked in the face, and unable to Shunshin to Yakumo. Naruto quickly got up, and looked Suien right into the eyes** Demonic Illusion: Needle Acupuncture Paralysis Genjutsu**

Suein suddenly felt his whole body freeze up, "What did you do to me?!"

Naruto didn't even answer, as he raced to Yakumo. He watched as the dragon was a yard away from hitting Yakumo, "_I can't shunshin fast enough! No….NO! I WON'T LET YAKUMO DIE." _

Then Naruto's sharingan did something unexpected. The three tomoe in his eye spun rapidly, until they formed an 8 rounded star, with a tomoe between each point. Then little veins begun to appear in Naruto's left eye, and blood begun to drip out. Then Naruto yelled…..

**(Back in the Village) **

Team 7 was waiting for their tardy sensei to get at their meeting spot.

"So, Sasuke how about we go on a date after our mission, "asked Sakura.

Sasuke wanted to just grunt but he remembered what Naruto said, "_Just be nice, and give her a good excuse. She will probably leave you alone then." _

"I can't. I have to do some training then meet up with someone." said Sasuke.

Mito then butted in," Wow Sasuke you actually socialize with people besides Naruto."

"Like you socialize with people besides Ino." retorted Sasuke.

"In fact I do, I socialize with Sakura, and Hinata. As well a couple of the villagers. " said Mito, "So, who are you meeting up with? Is the great Sasuke finally seeing a girl? Or are you still crushing on Yakumo?"

Sasuke blushed. Which infuriated Sakura, "Sasuke wouldn't see another girl Mito."

Mito sighed, "Sakura if you actually put a bit more effort in training than Sasuke might pay attention to you."

"Whatever, you probably just like Sasuke too." retorted Sakura.

"Like I would ever date emo Sasuke." replied Mito.

"Stop talking about dating me….its annoying." said Sasuke, "As for you MIto I'm meeting up with the rest of the Uchiha kids later."

This peeked Mito's interest because she remembered the girl that Naruto was usually with, "Why?"

Sasuke shrug his shoulders, "I only meet with the ones at the orphanage. I check on them weekly to see how they are doing with school, and help them with techniques or homework. As well I take them out to eat, since my clan left behind a lot of money.."

Mito was surprised by how much he actually cared about the rest of his clan , "Wow Sasuke I never thought of you as an older brother type of person."

"Isn't he amazing!" butted in Sakura much to Mito and Sasuke's annoyance.

Sasuke then responded, "Yeah me neither, but it was thanks to Naruto." Sasuke then watched as Mito's face took a sour one, "What does Naruto have to do with it? He doesn't even know the definition of family if it hit him in the face."

"Shut up….You don't know Naruto. If you took some actual effort to get to know him, you would actually understand him." retorted Sasuke. Mito just grunted and looked away.

Then Kakashi appeared,"Sorry I'm late guys. You see there was a cat stuck in a tree, and I had to help retrieve it."

Kakashi embraced for the usual screaming but none came. He looked at his team. He noticed Sasuke and Mito were ignoring each other, while Sakura was deep in thought.

"Guys, I don't know what happen, but you will tell me after we do this we're already late, so after we're gonna have a nice chat. Got it?" stated Kakashi.

"Hai" responded Team 7. Then they proceeded to the Hokage's office.

**(Hokage's office) **

Team 7 was inside of Minato's office. They waited for the Fourth Hokage to pull out the possible missions, when a man walked in.

"Lord 4th I have the inte-, I'm sorry if I'm interrupting." said Yamato.

The Fourth Hokage waved him off, "A bit early, but I guess the mission was a success. So, where's the rest of team 11?'

Yamato proceeded to answer, "You see Lord Hokage I was able to gather the intel you needed, but my team was invited to spend the night to rest. As you said the intel was A-Rank important, I didn't want to deny the offer and make it look suspicious. So, I left them with Shibuki, and I'll be heading back to get them." Yamato then pulled out a scroll and tossed it to him. "There's all the intel."

"Yamato I know this information was important, but was that a wise move?" asked Minato.

Then Kakashi interrupted, "Sensei, if the information was important, then Yamato did the right thing. Waterfall is a secure place, and they wouldn't risk war by hurting some genin."

Minato nodded, "You're right I was just overthinking it."

"Isn't team 11 Naruto's team?" asked Sasuke.

Minato sighed, "Yes."

"Wait? so Naruto's team already got a C-Rank Mission?" asked Mito.

Minato didn't respond. Then it was Sakura who spoke up, "Sensei, if Naruto's team was able to get a C-Rank mission I believe we should too!"

"I agree." stated Sasuke and Mito not wanting to be left behind by Naruto.

Kakashi sighed,"_I'm gonna be hearing about this." _

Minato sighed, "I only handed their team a C-Rank mission because it was the perfect mission for a rookie team, and I need Yamato to do the intel gathering. Though….I do have another mission."

Minato then rubbed his temple, "_I feel like something bad is gonna this bridge mission seems a bit suspicious. " _

Minato then shouted, "Call in Tazuna."

"As for you Yamato, I'm want to you to get something to eat, and head back for your team you reach your team, you will go ahead and back up Kakashi's team. Mission details in this scroll."

Yamato caught the scroll and nodded. Then he disappeared in cloud of smoke.

Thats when Tazuna walked into the room, "Yes, Lord Hokage."

"Team 7 will be your escorts, and another team will be sent to back you up." replied Minato.

"Why does this mission have to include team 11?" asked Sakura.

"You see Sakura, the land of waves is near the land of water. Currently the Hidden Village there is under a civil war. Therefore team 11 will be there as backup, just in case things get out of hand." answered Minato.

"Wait I thought I was gonna get some ninja, not some brats." spoke up Tazuna.

"Even if its a bunch of brats, I'm a jonin and can handle any bandits that get out of hand." responded Kakashi.

"Hmph, whatever so when do we leave?" asked Tazuna.

"Tomorrow morning at the break of dawn." emphasized Minato, which brought a soft chuckle from Kakashi.

**(In Waterfall) **

Shibuki was running as fast as he could, turning left down a hallway he finally reached the room. The room which stored the hero's water. Walking in he quickly grabbed the bottle and headed out, "_Naruto hold out just a little longer…." _

**I ADDED THE BLEEDING PART, SINCE IT WAS NARUTO'S FIRST TIME USING IT. THOUGH THE MORE HE USES IT THE LESS IT WILL OCCUR. AS WELL I'M GONNA ADD A TWIST TO HIS SENJU-UCHIHA MANGEKYO SHARINGAN.**

**SO I'M STILL GONNA ADD THE WAVE MISSION BECAUSE I FELT IT WAS A GREAT OPPORTUNITY TO REVEAL MITO'S SIDE OF THE STORY. AND MAYBE FIX THIER RELEATIONSHIP?**

**FAV, FOLLOW, AND COMMENT!**


	9. CH8 Naruto's Mangekyō Sharingan

The Overlooked Prodigy

CH-8 Naruto's Mangekyō Sharingan

"Naruto" - Person Talking

'_Naruto' - _Person Thinking

"**Naruto" - **Summons/Biju talking

"_**Naruto" - **_ Summons/Biju thinking

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu" - ** Jutsu

(Author's Note)

_**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU**_

**(TIME SKIP)**

_Naruto appeared not to far away from Suien. Grabbing his kunai he charged them with lightning chakra and threw them at Suien. Suien laughed, "Not quick enough kid!" and he dodged them. Finishing his hand signs. Naruto watch as a the water dragon erupted once more, and he watched Yakumo fall to the ground again. Naruto's eyes widen, "YAKUMO GET UP!" _

_Naruto forgetting about Suien he was once again kicked in the face, and unable to Shunshin to Yakumo. Naruto quickly got up, and looked Suien right into the eyes__**Demonic Illusion: Needle Acupuncture Paralysis Genjutsu**_

_Suein suddenly felt his whole body freeze up, "What did you do to me?!" _

_Naruto didn't even answer, as he raced to Yakumo. He watched as the dragon was a yard away from hitting Yakumo, "I can't shunshin fast enough! No….NO! I WON'T LET YAKUMO DIE." _

_Then Naruto's sharingan did something unexpected. The three tomoe in his eye spun rapidly, until they formed an 8 rounded star, with a tomoe between each point. Then little veins begun to appear in Naruto's left eye, and blood begun to drip out. Then Naruto yelled….._

"**KAMUI**!"

Naruto watched as everything around turned black and red, and then he focused his vision on the dragon. He watched as he opened a sort of vortex on the dragon, and then the dragon was quickly sucked in. During the middle of his stride, he suddenly fell face first into the ground.

Naruto slowly made his way back onto his feet, "_What was that? It took so much chakra, and so quickly. Kamui….I don't ever recall using that jutsu, so how?" _ Naruto then put his hand to his left eye. He suddenly felt a warm thick liquid. Wiping it onto his fingers he noticed it was blood.

Naruto felt his arms shake, "_It couldn't be…." _Pulling out a kunai he looked into the reflection.

"_THE MANGEKYO SHARINGAN! But when and how?" _pondered Naruto, "_It doesn't matter right now, I need to get to Yakumo." _

Naruto deactivated the Mangekyo, and ran to Yakumo's side. As Naruto got closer he noticed the seal on her neck was gone. "_Was I imagining things earlier?" _

Then Naruto touched her back, and his body completely froze.

**(YAKUMO'S MINDSCAPE) **

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, and all he saw was pink flesh? Naruto lifted his head, and took a better look. Naruto almost jumped back, as he noticed the wall kind of looked like pink gum. In fact it kind of looked like the inner wall was a brain.

"_Where am I?" _thought Naruto as he walked down the hall, suddenly he heard Yakumo scream from behind. Turning around he ran down the hall, activating his sharingan, he entered a huge clearing. Naruto walked in and he saw Yakumo kneeling down and crying.

"You're lying! I didn't kill them!" shouted Yakumo. That's when Naruto noticed it. In front of Yakumo was what looked like a demon version of her. "_What's going on here? Am I under a genjutsu, or in her actual mindscape?" _Then the demon spoke,

"**But my darling it was you. You see I am you, and you are me. What I do reflects off you. That's why I was sealed away by your precious Kurenai. That's why she didn't want you being a shinobi."** spoke the demon.

Naruto had enough, 'SHUT UP! Yakumo don't listen to it!"

Yakumo turned around, "Naruto? But I killed my parents….."

"Accidents happen Yakumo, and you can't change the past. Only change the future, so don't listen to it!" yelled Naruto, "The power of the seal relies on the power of your will!"

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW! YOU DIDN'T KILL YOUR FAMILY!" shouted Yakumo as she broke down crying.

"**Hehe, its seems you fell to my genjutsu. It was a mistake coming here child, and now you will die!" **screamed the demon.

Naruto then watched as his body slowly begun to disappear, "_Oh no! The sharingan can't break this genjutsu, but…." _Naruto closed his eyes.

"Yakumo, I know exactly how you feel." stated Naruto without opening his looked up to Naruto in confusion. "I also killed the person I considered my brother, but you want to know what? Even at his death he told me that he….loved me no matter what! And I bet your parents do too. So I used that mistake to learn….that one's will doesn't die when they die!"

"Naruto…."whispered Yakumo as she wiped away the tear.

"**MANGEKYŌ SHARINGAN**!**"** shouted Naruto as he opened his eyes, revealing the 8 rounded star.

Then Yakumo watched as the genjutsu placed on Naruto dispelled, "_How? It should be impossible to pierce my genjutsu with just the sharingan….but what's the mangekyo sharingan?" _

Naruto then shunshined in front of the monster, and went through some hand signs, **Lightning Release: Lightning Palm** . Naruto then slammed the palm of his hand into the chest of the monster, sending it flying across the clearing.

"Yakumo only you can reseal this monster." spoke Naruto.

"But…..I can't…..I'm not strong enough." breathed out Yakumo as she fell to her knees.

Naruto turned around and smiled, "Yakumo, yes you can because….I believe in you."

Yakumo got up, and wiped the remaining tears, "Your right Naruto, I'm a ninja part of Team 11, the team that doesn't give up!"

Yakumo walked to Naruto's side, "So, how are we gonna do this Naruto?"

Naruto then laughed and rubbed the back of his head, "Actually I was hoping you had some more knowledge on the Evil Sealing Method, I never thought I would need to use it in battle."

Yakumo sweat dropped and begun shouting, "So how are we suppose to stop it?!"

"Well, once the seal is broken someone can rebuild it, or…..you could reinforce it with another seal." explained Naruto.

"I'm guessing you don't know how to rebuild it, so do you know any seals up to the task?" asked Yakumo.

"In fact I do, but I'm gonna need you to weaken it." said Naruto as he pointed at the disabled demon.

"You do?" asked Yakumo surprised.

"Yes my mother was gonna teach me the 8 trigrams sealing jutsu,just in case Mito ever lost control. So I'm learning the basics, and one of those include the 2 Symbols Seal. That should be more than enough to seal this." explained Naruto.

"Fine, so what do I need to do?" asked Yakumo.

Naruto unsealed the last weapon he had, "You need to stab it right into the heart. Stab it with this, and I'll be able to drag him into the seal"

Naruto flashed through some hand seals, and fell to a meditating pose, **Hidden Uzumaki Fuuinjutsu: 2 Symbols Seal Jutsu. **Then the seal on the sword changed. The Uzumaki crest was suddenly surrounded by a faint circle, and 2 characters appeared outside of the circle.

"Yakumo hurry! I can't hold it for long!" shouted Naruto.

Yakumo nodded, and grabbed the sword. Feeling a bit unbalanced at first, she quickly got the hang of it. She sprinted towards the demon, who was still immobilized from Naruto's jutsu, and pierced the sword through her chest.

"**Yakumo? Why do you refuse me! I am you, and you are me!" **screamed the demon as he begun to glow.

"You're not me!" shouted Yakumo as she pushed the sword deeper.

Naruto then jumped from his spot, and appeared behind Yakumo. Each one of his finger glowed, and he slammed it right onto Yakumo's neck. "**Seal!****"**

Naruto and Yakumo watched as something tied it down to the ground.

"Get away", shouted Naruto as he grabbed her and jumped away. Suddenly the room become much shorter, and a 10 foot fence fell between the demon and Yakumo.

"**Yakumo this is not the end of me….." **seeths the demon.

Naruto and Yakumo looked at each other very tired. Naruto once again deactivated his sharingan.

"Yakumo you can never let anyone know about my Sharingan." spoke Naruto.

Yakumo looked at Naruto confused, "I was meaning to ask, what is the Mangekyo Sharingan?"

Naruto stood back up, and shook his head, "It's a forbidden stage of the Sharingan. For several reasons, which I will not explain to you to keep it a secret. Though I beg you Yakumo you can't tell anyone. You can't tell Sensei, Sai, the Hokage, your family, or any one….I putting a lot of trust in you, so please don't let me down."

Yakumo was still confused, "I don't understand though? There is lots of forbidden jutsu in the world, and lots of people know about them."

Naruto grabbed Yakumo by the shoulder, "Yakumo if you tell anyone, people will begun to find out. If people find out, they will come after me. They will kill me, and steal my eyes. I have developed my eyes to a stage where only 5 people before me have achieved. Right now I'm not strong enough to defend myself from such foes."

Yakumo nodded realizing how serious her friend was, "Seriously? They would steal your eyes?"

"Yes…."replied Naruto, "So, how do we get out of here?"

Yakumo then released the situation they were in, "Oh that! i just release the genjutsu. Kai!"

**(BACK TO TAKI) **

Naruto stumbled back, and watched Yakumo get back up. Naruto looked around noticing that not a second had passed, "_A genjutsu that can control the perception of time? That's similar to Tsukuyomi!" _

Naruto suddenly fell to his knees, and was panting really hard, "_I didn't lose all my chakra, but I lost it too quickly…." _

Yakumo saw the situation her friend was in. "Naruto!"

She helped him back up, and that's when Shura appeared by Suien and helped him release the genjutsu. Suien to fell to his knees after being released from Naruto's genjutsu. Fū then appeared by Yakumo's and Naruto's side.

"Are you guys alright?" asked Fū, "And how did you stop his jutsu?"

Yakumo answered for Naruto, "It was a special jutsu of his." Naruto gave Yakumo a thankful glance.

"I don't care how you stopped the first one! But you aren't getting away from the second!" screamed Suien, "Shura you too!"

Then both Suien and Shura both went through the same hand seals and both used,**Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Jutsu. **Two dragons both erupted from the lake, and went rushing towards the three genin.

Naruto once again activated his Mangekyo Sharingan, "_I guess I have no choice…" _

Then suddenly a bigger dragon erupted, and canceled out the other two. A bunch of water went flying all over the place, soaking everyone. Then suddenly Shibuki appeared in front of Naruto, Yakumo, and Fū. Naruto noticed that a blue aura surrounded him, and he felt the chakra in the air.

"Naruto….I'm sorry I'm late." spoke Shibuki, "Now leave him to me!"

"So you've already taken it? Haven't you Shibuki." asked Naruto.

"Yes, and know it's my turn to attack **Water Release: Water Sword**" shouted Shibuki as he created a large sword, out of the puddle by his feet.

"It seems you aren't as much of a coward, as I thought you were Shibuki!" shouted Suien as he also created the same sword, "Though the student can't beat the master!"

Then Shibuki and Suien both went flying at each other, at extremely fast speeds. Swords colliding, and surprisingly sparks erupted. They both kept at it until, Shibuki knocked Suien's away. Though before he could take the offensive, Shura intervened. Pulling out his own Kunai, he attempted to defend his boss. Though his attempt was futile, because Shibuki easily broke through his defense. Shibuki was able to land a fatal blow right through his heart. Though that was Shibuki's mistake.

Having had his sword embedded into Shura, Suien used the opportunity to stab and kick Shibuki away. As Shibuki was kicked away, the Hero's Water fell from his jacket. Shibuki was caught by Naruto before he hit the ground.

Suien having seeing the bottle drop from his jacket rushed to retrieve it. "Haha! It's all over now!"

Naruto looked back down at Shibuki, and noticed that the blue aura was completely gone. In fact he looked in terrible shape. "_So this is the drawback of the Hero's water, and it looks like he didn't even drink a lot. Though the effect was big." _

Naruto watched as Shibuki begun to gulp down about one fourth of the bottle.

"_So now the task is to take away the water, and wait for the effects to take place. Once his body begins to slow down, he will enter a worst state than Shibuki!" _

Though before Naruto could communicate with Fū and Yakumo, he watched Shibuki disappear in a blur. Appearing in front of Yakumo, he punched her in the stomach and sent her flying.

"Yakumo!" shouted Naruto, and he then watched as he was about to kick Fū in the face. Then his body just reacted, he shunshined in front of Fū and took the kick for her. Naruto slammed into Fū, and they were both sent flying across the clearing.

Fū looked at Naruto with horror, "Why did you do that?"

Naruto wiped the blood from his cheek, "I didn't know, my body just reacted. I guess I just didn't want you to get hurt."

Fū was a little shocked at what Naruto had said, "_He cares about me that much?" _

Naruto slowly got back up,and he faced away from Fū. He then reactivates his Mangekyo Sharingan, and focuses on the bottle. "_So, I need to focus my eyesight on the bottle and twist it?" _

**Flashback a few weeks ago with Haruka.**

"Hey! Big Brother can you help with this?" asked Haruka as she pointed to the leaf on her forehead.

Naruto laughed as he remembered when Shisui tried to teach him. "What are you trying to do Haruka?"

Haruka gave Naruto a big smiled and replied, "I'm trying to get the leaf an inch of my forehead and spin it!"

Naruto gave her a questioning look, "Spin it? What happen to getting it stuck on your forehead?"

Haruka gave him ridiculous look, "Are you crazy! That's like 4th year stuff! This is suppose to be an easier one!"

"Well, the standards at the academy have sure dropped. I learned that when I was like….7?" replied Naruto.

"Brother I don't have time for your ancient history! Are you gonna help me or not?" asked Haruka a little irritated.

Naruto pinched Haruka's nose, "I'm not even that old Haruka. I'm like 7 years older than you."

Haruka knocked Naruto's hand away, and stood up. She then made some dramatic hand motions, "But that's a lot of years! Therefore you are old, big brother!"

Naruto sighed, "So, what exactly do you need help on?"

Haruka responded, "Oh yeah! Well I'm having trouble spinning the leaf."

"Show me." asked Naruto. Then Haruka proceeded to sit back down, and put the leaf on her forehead. Naruto watched as she got it an inch of her forehead, then tempted to spin it from right to the leaf just got very unbalanced, and fell off.

Naruto then spoke, "You're doing two things wrong Haruka. The first is that, when you spin it your going to quickly. Calm down, and allow the chakra to take it's flow. As for the second, you're spinning it the wrong way."

Haruka gave her brother a questioning look, "The wrong way? I didn't know their was a right, and wrong way to spin a leaf."

Naruto chuckled, "I don't mean it like that. It's just that every person's chakra system is set in two ways. Their are the one's in which their chakra move from right to left. While the other's chakra move from left to right. Which in your case is probably left to right."

"Wow that's so cool! How did you know?" asked Haruka.

Naruto laughed a little while he rubbed the back of his head, "A old lady lectured me about it actually. You might know her as the great Lady Tsunade."

Haruka's eye's went wide, "You know the Lady Tsunade?"

"Yeah, she like a grandmother to me, but that's a story for another time. Why don't you try it again?" asked Naruto.

Haruka nodded and once again tried the exercise. Naruto watched as she managed to spin it halfway, when it failed.

Haruka pouted, "I can't get this! I've been at it for hours!"

Naruto kneeled down to Haruka's eye level, "Haruka if you really want to master something you can never give up got it?"

Haruka sighed, and she nodded, "I know brother, but it's so frustrating…."

Naruto then gave her a small smile. He then put his hand into his pocket pulling out a piece of candy. Unwrapping it he kept the wrapper, and gave the piece of candy to Haruka. Haruka smiled and ate the candy, "Hmm delicious…."

Naruto pinched Haruka's nose, "Pay attention this is your last hint."

Naruto grabbed the edge of the wrapper, and begun to slowly twist it, "The trick to the technique is to first balance the chakra in the middle." Naruto pointed to the middle of the opening. "Then you want to spin it, not from the edges but the middle." Naruto then begun to twist the middle of the wrapper. "So, when you're spinning the leaf, image yourself twisting this wrapper….."

**Flashback end no jutsus**

"_So focus the chakra in the middle." _Naruto then begun to focus a good portion of his chakra on the bottle itself, "_Though the trick is to twist it from the middle, not the edges…."_ Naruto then imagined opening the little vortex at the middle of the bottle, "_Then you twist it like a candy wrapper!"_

Naruto having figured out the technique, once again whispered, "**KAMUI**" 

Naruto then watched as the little vortex opened, and begun to suck in the bottle. Naruto had done it. He warped away the Hero's Water from Suien's grasp. Suien was shocked when he watched the portal open, "_What's going on?! It's like its sucking it in!" _

"What have you done! Give me back the Hero's water!" shouted Suien as he released more chakra.

Naruto caught his breath, and then he let out a loud laugh, "There's nothing you can do about it now. It's probably destroyed,and your body will slowly deteriorate. You see Suien, you took too much too quickly. That's why the Hero's Water was forbidden in the first place. It's over!'

Suien yelled in rage, "I kill you, and your friends first!"

Then Suien rushed towards Naruto, but before he could land a blow, an ink tiger appeared out of nowhere. Grabbing both Naruto and Fū it dodged the blow. Then a second tempted to battle Suien, which Suien easily was able to destroy.

Naruto and Fū were suddenly let go in front of a smiling Sai, "It seems you were in quite a bind Whiskers."

Then 5 Anbu appeared behind him, "Thank you for helping us in our time of need. We will take care of the rest." Then the Anbu proceeded to take care of Suien. Suien was able to hold his own for a while, but as soon as the Hero's Water effect's wore off. Anbu was able to easily bind him down, and arrest him.

Then Yakumo and Shibuki walked up to Naruto, Fū, and Sai. Shibuki placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder and spoke, "Thank you Naruto, Yakumo, and….Fū"

Fū was a bit taken back that someone else thanked her ,but then she smiled, "You shouldn't thank me, I'm a shinobi of this village too."

"Your welcome Shibuki, though we could really use some place to rest." replied Yakumo as she sat down very exhausted.

Naruto hadn't responded, but he then turned around and gave them a smile. Then he fell onto the ground. The last thing Naruto heard before he slipped into unconscious was Fū screaming his name.

**(Hospital Room)**

Naruto woke suddenly, he exploded from the bed. Looking around frantically he was trying to figure out where he was. Then he came face to face with Yamato.

"Sensei? When did you get here?" asked Naruto.

Yamato looked Naruto into the eye, "I'm sorry Naruto I left you in such a bind. I got here not too soon after you collapsed from minor chakra exhaustion, and for using it chakra too quickly. It's strange actually, the doctors said they've never seen anything like it. Would you mind to explain."

Naruto looked away, "It's happens sometimes when I use a ninjutsu with a genjutsu. As well I was using my Sharingan too much, I'm surprised I'm not suffering from severe chakra exhaustion."

Yamato sighed, "Naruto even though what happened shouldn't of happened, I'm proud of you."

Naruto gave him a curious look, "Why should you be proud?"

Yamato chuckled, "You haven't realized? You're practically a hero here. I've gotten the details from Yakumo, and I must say I'm impressed. You showed great leadership,skills,and excellent tactics."

"Did Yakumo tell you?" asked Naruto with a serious tone.

Yamato raised an eyebrow, "Tell me what?"

Naruto seeing that Yamato didn't know, was relieved,"It's nothing important. I was just wondering if she told you about….Taki's jinchuuriki."

Yamato's eyes went wide, "You know who it is? It's such a well kept secret."

Naruto looked at the door making sure it was closed, " Yeah, but I ain't telling you here. Maybe when we leave in the morning, and get to konoha."

Yamato nodded, "Fine, but Naruto I need to tell you something."

Naruto gave him a questioning look, "What?"

"We aren't returning to Konoha." said Yamato.

Naruto suddenly asked, "Why not?"

"We've been assigned another mission. We're gonna back up Team 7 on their mission, which is an escort/guard mission. The mission will probably take about 3 weeks. We're gonna meet up with them tomorrow at noon, at the border of the Land of Waves." explained Yamato, "Yakumo and Sai have already been informed, and are resting. So rest up as best as you can, because we're leaving tomorrow at dawn. I'm sorry about not allowing you to rest up completely, but once we get to Wave. I'll make sure you get plenty. We won't all be needed, its just as precaution. So I doubt we will run into anything. Though if you feel you can't handle it…."

Naruto protested, "It's fine sensei. Though I would like to go back, and rest I really don't want to get stuck with my mother all day….especially if she finds out the state I'm in."

Yamato suddenly deadpanned, remembering he promised nothing would happen to Naruto, "Hehe, maybe you're right…"

Naruto nodded at his sensei, and went back to sleep. Yamato having seen his student go back to sleep, left the room to go to his own room. Once Yamato left the room, Naruto cursed out loud, and he rubbed his eyes,"_I really wanted to visit the Uchiha Shrine,as well I told Haruka I would be back by today. Though it would look suspicious if I was in a rush to be home…." _

Naruto sighed and went back to sleep.

**(30 minutes before Naruto leaves Taki) **

Naruto was gathering the last of his stuff before he met up with is team, at the entrance of the hospital. As Naruto put away his last scroll into his bag, he put it on. Though suddenly he felt someone jump through the window. Pulling a kunai he proceeded to attack the intruder. Pinning the intruder into the wall, he noticed he was staring into orange eyes. Taking a better look he noticed it was Fū.

"Fū! I'm sorry!" apologized Naruto.

Fū just giggled, "It's okay Naruto I just wanted to say goodbye, and thank you."

Naruto raised his eyebrow, "Though why did you want to do it in private?"

Fū gave him a smile, "I wanted to thank you for the confidence Naruto. In fact after everyone heard about me helping defend the village, some of the villagers actually treated me nicer. Even though it isn't enough it's a start, and it made me realize that I can change my own destiny. So, thank you!"

Fū engulfed Naruto in hug leaving him blushing, "You're welcome Fū, that's what friends are for."

Fū gave him a smile, and handed him a piece of paper, "That's right! I wanted to give you my address, so we could maybe write? Since you were my first friend."

Naruto gave her a goofy smile, "Of course Fū! Though you didn't have to sneak up here to tell me this! Is it maybe that Fū is a bit shy?"

Fū gave him a sweet smile, and then she gave him a kiss. It wasn't a long one but just a quick peck on the lips.

"I wanted to thank you for taking that blow for me yesterday….Bye Naruto!" spoke Fū as she jumped out the window leaving behind a speechless Naruto. Naruto was blushing like crazy when suddenly his door flung open. Revealing a laughing team 11.

"What are you doing?!" yelled Naruto trying to hide his blush.

Yamato between laughs answered, "Yakumo saw someone jump through your window, and we came to investigate. Imagine us when we came upon such a romantic scene."

"Wow Naruto I didn't know you had the hots for the girl. I guess I should've seen it coming, since you've been with her ever since we entered the village." laughed Yakumo.

Though it was Sai who really irritated Naruto, "Wow, whiskers you really surprised me there. I thought for a moment that you played for the other team. Though its still the same, when the girl figures out you have such a small package."

This caused the team to laugh even harder. Naruto just left the room blushing even harder from before. In fact he started to even look like a tomato, "Whatever let's go."

With that Team 11 walked out of the room with some of them laughing, and the other in complete embarrassment.

**(Hidden Leaf Village,Haruka Uchiha)**

It was early morning right before the academy started. Haruka was walking down the street really worried, "_I haven't seen big brother Naruto, since he left for his mission. He said he would return yesterday, but did something happen to him? No big brother Naruto is too strong…." _Haruka suddenly gasped, "_What if he ran into Itachi?" _

Haruka felt like crying, she didn't want to lose her brother Naruto. He was the only person that cared about her. The only person that would buy her what she wanted, took her to the park, played with her, and even read her favorite stories for her.

Haruka was walking down the street not knowing what to do, "_Maybe if I ask Iruka-sensei? No, he wouldn't know about another ninja's missions, and big cousin Sasuke is out on a mission for 3 weeks! Wait! Why don't I ask the tomato lady!" _

Haruka stopped walking, "_Though I don't know where she lives. In fact Naruto has never taken me to his house….I wonder why?" _

Haruka looked around until her gaze stopped on the hokage's monument, "_That's it! I'll just go to Old Man Hokage big brother spoke of. Naruto said he was like really nice, and to go to him for help if I needed it. Though what about the Yondaime? I heard he is the current Hokage though…." _

Haruka debated with going to the Sandaime or the Yondaime, "_I guess the Yondaime would probably overlook all the missions, since he is in charge. Though big brother never talks about him….I wonder why? I heard he's a great guy. In fact big brother has a lot of secrets…." _

Haruka having made her decision raced to the Hokage Tower to get some answers.

**(Hokage Tower) **

Haruka walked into the tower. When she walked in she was surprised to see that there wasn't a lot of people. All she saw was the Hokage's secretary furiously writing away. Walking up to her Haruka spoke, "Can I see the Hokage?"

The secretary looked down at the girl and asked, "And why would you need to do that sweetie?"

Haruka ran through her hair nervously, "Well my big brother was sent on a mission two days ago, and he was suppose to be back I haven't seen him, and he always visits me. So, I got a bit worried…."

The secretary pitied the little girl. The life of a ninja was a tough one, and it was always sad to see family members grief, "I don't really handle mission reports, but you're actually in luck. The Hokage right now is free, and you can probably go ask him. Though don't tell anyone else I let you in without an appointment. Okay?"

Haruka gave the girl a big smile, and gave her a good guy pose, "It's a promise! Thank you nice lady!"

Then Haruka dashed down the hall to the Hokage' office. The lady chuckled at the girls antics, "What a cheerful little girl."

**(Hokage's office.) **

Minato was having a terrible morning. He had just got word, from Yamato, about team 11's little problem in Taki. He was glad Naruto was safe, but he felt awful for putting him in such a position. This was suppose to be a simple escort mission, and had he not given Yamato the extra mission. None of it would of happened. Minato wanted Yamato to return immediately, but he explained in his letter it would be better to have Naruto rest in Wave. Since, they aren't really needed, just him for precaution.

"_I guess it would be better to have Naruto rest in Wave. Since, if he did come back Tsunade and Kushina wouldn't let him out of their site for weeks. Wait until Kushina finds out about this…." _Minato rubbed his temples, "_As well it might be great opportunity for Mito and Naruto to maybe bond a little?" _

Though for now he was stuck with filling out the paperwork on his desk. Minato really hated all this paperwork, Though this was life of a kage. You just have to deal with it. He would of killed for a distraction, and his prayers were answered. He suddenly heard a loud knock on his door, "Come in!"

Minato was surprised to see a girl probably no older than 7 walk into his room. He watched as the girl crossed the room, and sat down in one of the chairs.

"Are you the Yondaime?" asked the girl.

Minato knew this girl looked familiar, but he couldn't place his finger on it, "Yes, I am. Now that you know who I am, could you tell me who you are?"

"I'm Haruka Uchiha, and was wondering if you could tell me if my brother was okay. He went on a mission two days ago, and he hasn't returned." replied Haruka.

"_Uchiha, of course",_ Minato raised an eyebrow, _"Brother? I didn't know that any of the current Shinobi Uchiha we have, are that close to the little ones. The only one I can think of is Sasuke, but he's leaving today. As well the other two aren't even on a mission." _

"I'm sorry but we don't have any Uchiha on mission right now. The only one is Sasuke, but he just left an hour ago." replied Minato.

Haruka shook her head, "He's not an Uchiha, but I can't remember his last name. I just know that his mommy looks like a tomato!"

Minato nearly fell to the ground, "_Is she talking about Kushina? Oh boy this can't be good." _

"Umm sweetie are you talking about Kushina Namikaze?" asked Minato.

Haruka's eyes lit up, "Yeah! How did you now? Well, my brother Naruto's last name isn't Namikaze I think its like Uz…."

"Uzumaki." finished Minato a bit shocked at this new information.

Haruka was marveled by Minato, "Wow, Mr. Blondaime you sure are good. Well now that you know my brother, can you tell me where he is?"

Minato ignored the , "Only if you tell me about how you Naruto met okay?"

"Okay! I met big brother Naruto when I was like 5, after the….Uchiha funeral. Ever since he takes care of me, and plays with me. He even said he would teach me his cool jutsu's one day! So now that I answered your question, can you answer mine?" asked Haruka.

Minato smiled at the information, "_I'm glad Naruto has found someone to call sister. I just wish it would of been with Mito." _

"That's great to hear. Its good to know my son looks after the next generation." replied Minato.

Haruka gasped, "You're Naruto's father?"

Minato was a bit taken back, "You didn't know?"

"Well, he hardly talks about his family except his mommy. I've met her a few times, but she's kind of scary. Especially when I call her tomato lady." replied Haruka as she played with her hair.

Minato sweat dropped, "_How is she still alive?" _

"You want to know about Naruto right?" asked Minato.

Haruka nodded furiously, "YES! Are you gonna tell me, or do I have to get the scary tomato lady!"

Minato's eyes went wide, and he waved his hands in the air, "Of course NOT!"

"_This girl really knows how to blackmail." _thought Minato as a sweat drop appeared on his forehead, "_Just like Naruto…."_

"You're brother's team was assigned another mission on the fly. Thier suppose to help out Sasuke's team. So, he'll probably be gone for a couple weeks. I'm sorry."

Haruka put her head down, "Awww…..I really wanted to see big brother Naruto."

Minato sighed, "If you need anything, you could come to me you know. I am Naruto's dad."

Haruka's face lit up, "That's right! So could you help me with my school work after school?"

Minato gave her a smile, "Sure, if you want you can have dinner with me and Kushina. Since, it will probably be lonely without Naruto or Mito."

Haruka gave him a questioning look, "Mito?"

Minato replied, "Oh you don't know her. Well, she's on Sasuke's team, and is Naruto's twin."

Haruka gasped, "NARUTO HAS A TWIN? AND SHE'S HIS SISTER?"

**(10 A.M Naruto's team) **

Team 11 were racing through the tree lines. Yamato was taking point, since he was the only one who knew how to get to Wave. As they ran to the meeting point, Naruto's breath got really shallow, "_So….tired." _

Suddenly Naruto stopped in mid jump, and fell to the ground. Yakumo who was behind him shouted to their sensei, "Yamato-sensei!"

Yamato turned around, and saw Naruto falling. Forming one hand sign, he thrust his arm and a wooden stake appeared. The Stake then extended and broke into more stakes catching Naruto. Yamato jumped onto a tree branch, and used it to catapult himself back. Reaching Naruto he begun to talk, "Naruto are you alright?"

Naruto was breathing heavy, "I….don't know. I'm just really tired."

Yakumo watched Naruto from the side, "_Is this the effect of the Mangekyō Sharingan? Maybe I should tell sensei…." _

Naruto having read her thoughts grabbed her arm, "I'm fine Yakumo, I'm just really tired."

Sai then spoke up, "Sensei, if Naruto is unable to continue I think we should head back to the village. We wouldn't just be putting the mission at risk, but also Naruto."

Yamato was gonna speak, but Naruto beat him to it, "Sai, this mission doesn't really need us. It's probably more for Yamato-sensei. The fact that we were sent for back up, was in case Kakashi's team encountered any missing nin. If that was to happen, then it would be Yamato-sensei who would help. Not us genin, that's the whole point of the back up."

Yamato was surprised at Naruto's answer, "_So perspective at such an age….I'm surprised he hadn't graduated earlier." _

"So, this mission is actually a cover up for Yamato? Then what about us? Aren't we suppose to get some missions?" asked Yakumo.

Yamato sighed, "I didn't want to tell you, but it's true. These missions are just to help ease you into the ninja world. That's why you are assigned Jounin leaders. Their suppose to teach you, and also keep you safe on missions."

Sai then spoke up, "Don't take it personal Yakumo, I know you want to do your own things. But sometimes you gotta learn to walk before you run. Look what happened in our last mission, if It hadn't been for Naruto, then things would of turned out a little different."

Yakumo nodded at Sai's response, "I guess you're right."

Yamato grabbed Naruto and put him on his back, "Let's go."

Then once again Team 11 headed out to the meeting point.

**(Team 7 and Tazuna) **

Team 7 was walking with Tazuna in the middle of the forest.

"Why can't we go faster?" asked Mito.

Kakashi answered her question, "Tazuna isn't as fast as us, Mito. So, we have to walk at his pace."

"What an idiotic question." retorted Sasuke.

"What did you say?" angrily asked Mito.

Sakura then decided to butt in, "Mito, Sasuke's right it was kind of a dumb question, but could you two stop arguing for at least a few minutes?"

Sakura's response shocked the rest of Team 7. Then Kakashi asked, "Are you alright Sakura?"

Sakura gave them a confused look, "What do you mean sensei?"

Though Mito beat Kakashi, "You told your precious Sasuke to shut up! Are you sure you're not fine?"

Sakura blushed and looked away, "So what? And I didn't tell Sasuke to shut up. I just asked him to quiet down."

Kakashi was cheering inside, "_Finally, she stopped being such a fangirl!" _

"So, you're finally taking this serious? That's great to hear Sakura." spoke Sasuke suddenly.

"Of course! Why is it so hard to believe?" asked Sakura a bit irritated.

"Nevermind ." replied Mito as she begun walking again.

Team 7 suddenly passed, a giant tree which casted a huge shadow. In that shadow was a small puddle…."

**Next chapter I'm gonna skip the whole Chunin fight scene, and just go straight to meeting point. I know some of you don't want, the Wave Arc. Its gonna be kind of similar to the canon, but I'm gonna add my own things. There will be a flashback chapter soon, about Mito's side of the story during this whole story. It will be called "Mito Namikaze or The Story of Mito Namikaze." I'm sure some of you will like it while others don't, but it will add that character development that is usually missing in other twin neglect stories. Just wanted to give everyone the heads up. **

**So what are you thoughts on Naruto's mangekyo sharingan? He will slowly begun to discover the second ability of Kamui. As for now I don't know what to give Naruto for his second ability. Amaterasu? Tsukuyomi? It will probably be one of those two. As for the toketsu ability, I decided to dismiss it because it would simply be too OP. I'm still gonna make an ability, but now I'm back to square one. If I decide Amaterasu, then it will be a genjutsu. If it's Tsukuyomi then it will be an offensive ninjutsu attack, similar to Amaterasu.**

**COMMENT! FAV! FOLLOW!**


	10. CH9 The Land of Waves

The Overlooked Prodigy

CH-9 The Land of Waves

"Naruto" - Person Talking

'_Naruto' - _Person Thinking

"**Naruto" - **Summons/Biju talking

"_**Naruto" - **_ Summons/Biju thinking

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu" - ** Jutsu

(Author's Note)

_**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU**_

**(TIME SKIP)**

Sasuke and Mito were breathing hard, very hard. What was suppose to be a simple C-Rank escort mission quickly turned into a B-Rank. Yet, that B-Rank was still a simple pair of Chunin, which Team 7 quickly handled. The only one who had a bit trouble was Sakura, but she didn't have the same skill as Mito and Sasuke. Though that B-Rank quickly turned into a nightmare. Not too soon after defeating the Chunin, they were forced to skip the meeting point with Team 11. Kakashi believed it would be easier to defend if they reached Wave first. That proved to be a vital mistake because they were ambushed by no other than Zabuza Momuchi, one of the 7 legendary swordsman of the mist. Kakashi was able to hold his own for a while until he was caught in his water prision. Leaving the rest of the team to fight off Zabuza's water clone. Though as hard as Mito and Sasuke tried, they just couldn't get past this clone.

"S-Sasuke, I think it would be better if we retreated." spoke Mito as she tried to catch her breath.

Though Sasuke shook his head, "That would be illogical because then he would just kill Kakashi and hunt us down later. We have to free Kakashi-sensei."

Mito sighed, "I guess you're right, but none of our jutsu's are getting to him, and this is just the clone!"

"I know! Though if we target the real body….maybe we might have a chance!" replied Sasuke as he went through some hand seals, "Distract the clone!"

Mito nodded and she also went through some hand seals,**Water Release: Water Gun Jutsu. **Mito then shot basketball sized water bullets from her mouth.

Zabuza laughed, "Haha! Pathetic!" **Water Release:Water Wall Jutsu** A thick wall of water erupted from his feet blocking the barrage of bullets.

"If your gonna defeat me, you're gonna have to use something else than water. I hail from the Village Hidden of the Mist, there's no way I would lose at my own game." bragged Zabuza.

Suddenly Zabuza watched as Sasuke jumped up in the air, **Fire Release:Fire Ball Jutsu. **A large fireball erupted from Sasuke's mouth, and went flying toward Zabuza. Though the fireball wasn't aimed at the clone, but Zabuza himself.

Zabuza smirked, "He finally decided to target my own body." Then he formed one handed seal, **Hidden Mist Jutsu**. Sasuke watched amazed as Zabuza targeted the mist on the fireball reducing it the size of a large coconut. Zabuza then swiped his sword across the fireball, canceling out the jutsu. "Hehe, It was nice playing with you guys, but I'll finish this up!"

Zabuza then grabbed his large sword, and threw it to Sasuke who was still in the air. Sasuke couldn't believe it, he was inches off the water, and their was nothing he could do. He watched helplessly as the blade came closer, and closer.

"Sasuke!" shouted Sakura as she was still watching over Tazuna.

Then suddenly a wooden dome erupted in front of Sasuke. The sword embedded itself into the wooden dome.

Sasuke landed into the water, "_Mokuton? It can't be….unless it's Naruto's Team!" _

**(Team 11) **

"We need to hurry guys!" shouted Yamato as he raced through the treelines.

"Sensei! What are we doing? Weren't we suppose to meet up at the border? Why did you make a boat, and have us go across?" asked Yakumo.

"Yes, I'm also curious?" asked Sai as he passed a few trees. Naruto didn't say anything, he knew something was up. He was trying to save up as much chakra as he could.

"Something is very wrong. You guys don't know this, but I was in ANBU before this. When I first entered ANBU I was put under Kakashi Hatake, the sensei of Team 7." replied Yamato.

"Though that doesn't explain why we're not waiting at the meeting point." replied Sai.

Yamato sighed, " I'm not suppose to tell you this, but Kakashi had a special code in our team. One of those codes was that the if mission situation had changed, or the meeting point was compromised. We would skip point A, and go to point B."

Naruto had finally spoke up, "That means that something went wrong, and the most likely scenario is that they were attacked. Therefore the best strategy would be to get to point B, or get the client to safety as soon as possible. In this case it would be getting the bridge builder to his home. Why? Well, its an unexpected move, which would usually catch the enemy off guard. As well it would be easier to defend in a safe location, than the middle of the road."

"Sharp as always Naruto. Yes, since our job is to back them up, we should get there as soon as possible." Finished Yamato.

Team 11 ran for a few more meters, when they encountered an odd mist.

"Sensei….this mist." muttered Sai.

"I know it's odd….very. A mist usually disappears by noon, and it's way past noon. As well it's too thick, and I can also sense the chakra in it." stated Yamato, and then took his attention to Naruto. "Hold on." Then Yamato jumped into the clearing.

Naruto watched from his sensei's back as they jumped from the clearing. He watched in slow motion as a giant blade was yards away from Sasuke, "Sasuke!"

Naruto's Sharingan suddenly changed into the Mangekyō. Though before he could do anything, "Don't worry Naruto, **Wood Release: Wood Locking Wall**"

Naruto watched in relief as a domed wall appeared in front of Sasuke, catching the blade. Naruto deactivating the Mangekyō, just using the regular Sharingan. Jumping off Yamato's back he jumped to his side. He was quickly followed by Sai, and Yakumo.

"Sensei what's the plan?" asked Sai as he pulled out his tanto. Yakumo also pulled out her kunai.

"I'll take care of Zabuza, and try to free Kakashi. While you two will gather up team 7, and if necessary take out the water clone." explained Yamato. Naruto looked up confused, "You two?"

"Yes, Naruto I want you to stay on the sides. You will only intervene if absolutely necessary. You got it?" said Yamato with a serious face.

Naruto growled, "Fine." He then watched as they all raced off to do what was needed to do. Sai ran off to help Mito, while Yakumo ran off to get Sasuke. Naruto looked around, and saw Sakura on the sides with the client. "_So, they had one stay behind in case he tried to do anything else. I should probably go there, it will give me a better view of the battle." _

Naruto raced to Sakura and Tazuna., "Are you all right?"

Sakura looked worried, while Tazuna was down right scared, "Yes, but what happen to Sasuke? Is he alright?"

Naruto also got in a defensive position with Sakura, "He's alright. Yamato-sensei set up a defensive dome in front of him to catch the blade. Yakumo went to go get him, while Sai gathered up Mito. Since you've been on the sides, I'm hoping you could tell me what's going on."

It was Tazuna who spoke up, "We we're attacked by a man that had this huge blade. I think Kakashi called him the demon of the mist."

Naruto's eyes went wide, "Zabuza Momochi? One of the 7 Legendary Swordsman of the Mist!"

"_This is bad…." _

Though before Naruto could ask anything else, he suddenly saw the water clone come flying at him. "Watch out!"

Then Naruto pulled out a kunai, and tried his best to stop the blade. "_So he decided to send the clone to finish the job…..where's Yakumo and Sai?" _

Sakura grabbed Tazuna and started to back away, "Naruto!"

Naruto watched as the kunai broke,and Zabuza's blade was coming down on him._ "If I use that jutsu, I'll be put in a even worse state than yesterday…." _Naruto's eyes warped into the 8 rounded star, "_...though If I don't I'll die…..__**Kamui!**__"_

Sakura watched in horror as the blade slowly came down on Naruto. Then suddenly with her own very own eyes she watched the blade slowly distort, and it disappeared. Zabuza's clone, Tazuna, and Sakura were all left in shock. "_What was that?" _Naruto jumped back to where Sakura was, and fell to his knees, "Saa-kura….yy-ou neee-d to get the cll-ient out of herr-e." gasped Naruto. Sakura was in shock, she didn't know what to do. Kakashi had told her to never abandon a comrade, but Naruto had just told her to flee. The very someone kid that she thought would never become a good ninja. The very same one that stopped the clone's attack, and saved her life.

Naruto fell to his side, and watched as the clone got closer. "_Can't move my body, I'm so…..tired." _

"That was impressive, I don't know what you did to my blade. But I don't need it to kill you in your pitiful state." spoke the clone. Then the clone dispersed into a water, and Mito was shown running through it with a blue sphere in her hand.

Naruto was lying on the ground, thanking Kami that they had been saved. Even if he was just saved by his sister. He wasn't in the condition to complain.

Mito ran to her brother's side, "Naruto! Are you alright?"

"I'm not gonna die, but I'm really exhausted." croaked Naruto as he lifted his head.

Mito seeing her brother was okay for the moment turned her attention to Sakura, "What were you doing! We're you just gonna let him die?"

"I'm sorry I just froze…." apologize Sakura. Mito was gonna protest, when Naruto spoke up, "Mito stop blaming her, we're only rookie genin. We're not expected to be able to stand against A-Rank missing nin, even if it's only an enemy clone."

Mito sighed, "I guess you're right, let me help you up." Mito then grabbed Naruto, and put his arm over her neck helping him walk.

Then Sai appeared, "Naruto! I'm sorry it's just Mito got ahead of me, and I lost track of her."

Sasuke, and Yakumo also appeared, "Are you guys alright? Naruto! You weren't suppose to push yourself!" lectured Yakumo.

"Yakumo you can't blame him that the clone attacked him, if he wanted to live he had to use his best jutsu's." retorted Sasuke, "As well what's wrong with you? I thought you had like a ton of chakra? What could possibly put you into this state."

"He battled a jounin yesterday, and hasn't fully recovered. We didn't expect to encounter any high level shinobi, so we decided to accept the mission" responded Sai, then he gave Tazuna a questioning look, "Though it seems this mission is at least A-Rank."

Tazuna sweated a little, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to put anyone in danger."

"We know that already," said Mito, "So, what do we do now?"

"We'll wait for Kakashi and Yamato-sensei to take care of Zabuza." said Naruto as he was trying his best to walk, then suddenly he felt pain in his eyes "_I overused the Mangekyō to much….So this is what you meant by a double edged sword, Shisui." _ Then Naruto collapsed from the pain.

"Naruto!" yelled Yakumo as he caught him, "Sasuke help us!" Sasuke nodded and he helped by putting Naruto over his shoulder, "What happen to him?"

Sakura finally spoke up, "I don't know….he used some weird jutsu to make the clone's blade disappear."

"Disappear?" asked Mito confused, "What do you mean disappear?"

Yakumo was able to guess what jutsu Naruto had used, "_He used his the Mangekyō! What was he thinking! I need to come up with something." _

"It was a genjutsu." spoke out Yakumo.

"A genjutsu?" questioned Sasuke, "I've never seen Naruto use a genjutsu, which makes things disappear."

"Yeah me neither…." said Sai a bit suspicious himself.

"I don't think he made the sword disappear, he just stopped the clone from using it." said Yakumo.

"What do you mean?" asked Mito.

Yakumo was trying her best on remembering about everything she knew about a clone, "I'm not sure, but I think he used a genjutsu to stop the flow of chakra in the clone. Since it's only a clone, so is the blade. Therefore all he needed to do was stop the flow, to stop the blade from existing."

Sai seemed to accept the response, "That sounds like something Naruto would do. As well he must of used a very high level genjutsu for that to occur. That probably explains the state he's in."

Sasuke also seemed to buy Yakumo's answer, "That's actually possible, if only I would of thought of that earlier….though I don't have the genjutsu prowess as Naruto. Just like his taijutsu isn't the best, that's why he didn't try to fight it."

Sakura was amazed, "So, that was only a genjutsu?"

"It seems so…." spoke Mito as she looked over to where their senseis should of been battling.

**(Yamato, Kakashi, and Zabuza)**

Yamato raced across the small lake, that Zabuza had created. As he raced across he finally came across Kakashi stuck in Zabuza's **Water Release: Water Prison Jutsu. **

"It seems backup has arrived Kakashi." replied Zabuza then pulled out some kunai and threw them at Yamato, "Though It will be too late because the Bridge Builder is dead!"

Yamato and Kakashi both turned around to see Naruto on the floor, and Zabuza's clone slowly walking towards them. They both shouted, "Naruto/Sakura!"

Then suddenly the clone burst into water, and they watched as Mito burst through the clone with her rasengan.

"That jutsu! It can't be?" asked Zabuza as his eyes gotten wide. Yamato having seen the danger past he flashed through some hand seals, **Water Release: Tearing Torrent.** Then Yamato's hand exploded with water, which went flying towards Zabuza. Zabuza not taking any chances jumped away, and released the Water Prison.

"I guess I have to take care of both of you first!" **Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Jutsu. ** An enormous water dragon erupted from the small lake, and rushed towards Yamato. Yamato then used **Earth Style: Earth-Style Wall. ** To block the upcoming water dragon, and water gushed all over the place. Kakashi having recovered jumped to Yamato's side.

"Thanks, I underestimated but this time it will be much different." said Kakashi as he stood back up.

"Kakashi your copy cat skills won't work on me!" retorted Zabuza as he retrieved his sword, "As well it doesn't matter how many you bring with you! I'll take them all out! **Hidden Mist Jutsu**"

Then the mist surrounding them thickened a lot. Yamato and Kakashi went into a two man Manji formation, "What's the plan sempai?"

"We wait…." replied Kakashi as he looked around with his Sharingan. Yamato nodded and the both stood in the mist complete silence. Then suddenly Yamato flashed through a hand seal, and formed a wood shield in his right hand. Taking the shield he positioned it above his head, to block the swipe form Zabuza's grunted as he tried his best to block the blade with one hand. His other hand reached for his ninja pouch.

Kakashi seeing the situation that Yamato was in, he tempted to swipe at Zabuza. Zabuza having seen Kakashi coming towards him, pulled back his sword. Blocking Kakashi's kunai he kicked Yamato away. After kicking Yamato away he started fighting with Kakashi again. Kakashi and Zabuza engaged in a short fight of kenjutsu. Zabuza's bigger blade allowed him to take the advantage. He swung the blade across Kakashi's face, but he ducked down and weaved some hand signs, **Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall**. An earth wall erupted from the ground separating Zabuza and Kakashi. Zabuza turned around noticing a jet of water coming at him, "_I see he intended to corner me, while the other attacked." _

Zabuza jumped straight up dodging the jet of water. As he was an midair, a barrage of kunai was thrown at him. He used his blade to knock all the kunai away, and he jumped back into the mist.

"Hehe not bad….though I control the battlefield here." mocked Zabuza's voice as it rang throughout the mist. Kakashi and Yamato regrouped, going back to the manji formation.

"Did you get him?" asked Kakashi. Yamato nodded, "Do it."

Yamato formed a few hand seals, **Wood Release: Cage of the Beast. ** They heard a loud grunt, and the mist slowly started to disappear. As the mist cleared Kakashi and Yamato both saw Zabuza tied to the ground. His arms were tied together, while his feet were stuck to the ground. Where two wooden stakes tied them down. "How?"

Yamato slowly walked over to him, "When you first attacked us in the mist. When I used my right hand to block your strike, I used my left hand to place a special seed on you. This seed allowed me to cast a jutsu on you. You can see the results."

"It's over Zabuza," Then Kakashi's hand exploded into lighting, 'Why don't I show you one my original techniques!"

Zabuza's eyes widen in fear, then suddenly his face was wiped of emotions. His body jerked forward. Having had his neck exposed, Yamato and Kakashi saw two needles embedded into his neck. Then a masked ANBU Hunter nin appeared.

"Thank you for taking him down I've been hunting him for a while, and I have finally had a chance to kill him." replied the masked ANBU.

Yamato looked at him suspiciously, "Let me make sure." Walking over to Zabuza he placed his fingers on his wrist. Checking for any type of pulse, "It seems you really got him." Yamato released his jutsu. The masked ANBU grabbed Zabuza, "I'll be taking his body. His body holds too many secrets from our village." Then he disappeared.

"That was strange…." spoke Yamato.

"Yes, but we need to get back to the team." replied Kakashi as he started walking back. Then suddenly he fell to the ground.

"Kakashi!" yelled Yamato as checked on him, "_It seems he's knocked out from over using the sharingan." _ Yamato grabbed Kakashi and threw him onto his shoulders. He then began walking toward the rest of the genin.

As approached them he saw how tired they all looked. Then Sakura spoke up, "Is Kakashi alright?"

"Yes, but he's tired from over using the sharingan." replied Yamato, "By the way could I get all your names."

"Mito Namikaze" spoke Mito as she looked at her sensei worried. Sasuke didn't show any emotion besides the very tired look he had, "Sasuke Uchiha."

"So, him too? Huh sensei?" said Yakumo as she looked over at Kakashi and hadn't noticed Naruto, until Yakumo brought him up, "So, it seems Naruto hasn't fully recovered either."

He then turned his attention to Tazuna, "Tazuna?"

Tazuna nodded, "Yes, the names Tazuna. As for Kakashi and the kid we should get them to our house. They can rest there."

"Alright, let's get going." spoke Yamato as they started to walk towards the bridge builder's house.

**(KUSHINA AND HARUKA BACK IN THE LEAF) **

Haruka was sitting inside the Hokage's kitchen. She was furiously writing away at her homework, as Kushina was washing some dishes from the dinner they had. As Kushina looked over at the girl, "_I see why Naruto took such a liking toward the girl. She's so energetic, and innocent. Just like he was…." _Kushina looked at the plate she was washing, and noticed a strange spiral on it. Washing it away, she suddenly felt like something was wrong. _"It's probably just my nerves." _

"Hey Lady Tomato! Can you help me with number 18?" asked Haruka as she annoyingly tapped her pencil.

Kushina sighed as a large tick mark appeared on her forehead, "Can you stop calling me a tomato?"

Haruka gave her a curious look, "Why? The Blondaime didn't seem to mind it earlier."

Kushina laughed out loud, "Blondaime? Haha, is that what you call Minato?"

Haruka smiled and nodded, "Yeah! Since he's a blond, and the yondaime. It's easier to remember."

Kushina then brought her attention back to her nickname. "What did you mean by he didn't seem to mind it?"

Haruka shrugged her shoulders, "When I went to Blonadime's office today, I didn't know your name. So, I just referred to you as the tomato lady, and he totally recognized you."

Kushina cursed Minato silently, promising to ask him about it later. "So why are you calling me Lady Tomato now?"

"Well, big brother told me always to respect your leaders. You're the Hokage's wife, so it would be disrespectful to just call you tomato lady."

Kushina sweatdropped, "So, it's okay to call me Lady Tomato?"

Haruka smiled, "You're not as dumb as you look."

Kushina crossed her arms, "I guess you really don't need my help then."

Haruka furiously waved her hands in the air, "I'm just kidding! I really need help!"

Kushina smiled, "Aww I can't say no to you. Your so adorable! Let's look at number 18."

Haruka pouted for a second, but she then accepted the help. Kushina took at look at number 18, and noticed it was based on history, "_Great my worst subject…."_ Kushina read the problem, and was glad it was question over the leaf's alliance, "Who does Kohona currently have an alliance with? A. Kumo B. Iwa C. Kiri D. Suna. Can you at least cross some out?"

Haruka looked at the paper, and she looked back at Kushina, "I know Iwa can't be it because Big Brother told me they really didn't like the Fourth. As for Kumo Big Brother told me they've tried countless of times to steal bloodlines from us such as the Byakugan, and you."

Kushina flinched, "How did you know that Haruka?"

Haruka answered, "Big Brother told me that it was one of his classmates."

Kushina shaked her head, "No I mean about me? It isn't really common knowledge, and it happened a long time ago."

Haruka answered again, "Naruto told me about it a while ago because he told me to never trust them. When I asked why he told me about what happened to you."

Kushina was a bit curious now, "_Naruto seems to tell her a lot…." _

"Ugh!" yelled Haruka as she pulled her hair a little. Bringing Kushina's attention back to her, "Why do we have to learn so much junk! I wish I had the Sharingan like big brother and just copy everything."

"Umm Haruka when does one normally awaken the sharingan?" asked Kushina bit interested, "_I've always wondered, but was too afraid to ask Naruto." _

Haruka sighed, "Usually one gets it around the age of 11. Though there is very few who awaken it early, but its usually for bad reasons." Kushina gave a questioning look, "Bad reasons?"

Haruka gave her a nod, "I don't know much about it, but the only ones that I know who got it early were Shisui, Big Brother, and…..Itachi. They each awoke it through a some type of deep emotion. I think big brother told me that Itachi got it, when he first witnessed war. I think Shisui was shunned by his family for not being as talented as Itachi, then he awaken it. "

Kushina was curious why she didn't mention Naruto, "What about Naruto?"

Haruka looked down to her feet, "I don't know….He doesn't really like to talk about it, but he did tell me. I'm just not sure if its true…."

Kushina was now raging inside to know, "Come on tell me! Please Haruka? I'll buy you some ice-cream."

Haruka didn't look up, "But what if Big Brother gets mad at me? I don't like it when he gets angry with me….As well I don't know if it's true."

Kushina was getting very impatient, "Don't worry about Naruto, if he gets angry I'll deal with him. Got it?"

Haruka looked up at Kushina, "_Well everyone does seem to be scared of her….as well big brother said he would always love me." _

"Only if you promise….and we get a lot of ice-cream. Then we have to take big brother to eat." replied Haruka as she finally looked up.

Kushina smiled and nodded, "All the ice-cream and ramen you want!"

Haruka took a deep breath, and started talking, "Well he told me it was similar to Shisui. Though he was shunned by all the kids his age, except Shika and Choji."

Kushina gave her a weird look, "What do you mean by all the kids his age"

"Well he told me when he was younger he played a prank on his sibling, but I never knew it was his twin sister. Anyways his sister got back at him, by telling all the kids that if they played with Naruto. She wouldn't be their friend. So many of the kids stopped playing with big brother, and just ignored him."

Kushina gasped, "_So, that's what he meant by having no friends his age! I can't believe I was so naive…..and to believe Mito would do something like that." _

"Though that wasn't all of it. He didn't awake it until a year later." said Haruka. Kushina couldn't believe it, "_What could be worse?" _

"He said he awaken them after his 9th birthday, when his….parents did something bad to him." said Haruka as she looked away, "This is were I think he might be lying because your too nice."

Kushina looked at her in horror, "_It can't be….." _

"What was it?" asked Kushina softly.

Haruka didn't look back, "He said that his parents, in front of all the clan leaders, announced that he wasn't fit to be heir of the Namikaze clan. Big brother told me that's when he finally realized that no one wanted him…..That's when he awoke the Sharingan."

Kushina finally couldn't take it anymore, she cried, "_My baby Naruto….I've hurt you so much." _

**(Tazuna's House) **

**The day after, some time after noon. **

A young women was sitting at the bedside of a young redhead. She was Tazuna's daughter,Tsunami. Tsunami had watched how the ninja had gone out, and train. Leaving behind their final teammate. Tsunami looked at the poor child, "_This boy is too young to be put into this state." _

Tsunami was cleaning some bandages he had over his left arm. When she rolled up his sleeve, she couldn't help notice a tattoo on his left bicep. "_This boy has a tattoo? What kind of mother would allow that?! Though this doesn't look like a normal tattoo, in fact it looks like a raven." _

As she was about to touch the tattoo, she suddenly was flung across the room. Before she could even manage a whisper. Her mouth was covered by a hand, and she was staring into some bloody red eyes, with three tomoe.

"Who are you?" asked the boy as she let go of her mouth. "I'm the bridge builder's daughter, Tsunami."

Naruto's eye's widen and let her go,"I'm sorry. It's was just a refle-"

Tsunami just waved him off, "It's okay, I was just cleaning up some bandages.I'm Tsunami. What's your name? I really didn't catch it from the other ninjas."

Naruto replied, "My names Naruto Uzumaki. By the way where are we?"

"We're at my house. You're currently staying here, but no ones home but us. The ninjas went out to do some special training, and father went to go work on the bridge." replied Tsunami.

Naruto sighed, "How long have I been out?"

Tsunami shrugged, "I'm not sure, maybe a day?"

Naruto nodded, "Thank you for your hospitality. You wouldn't mind…." Then Naruto's stomach growled, and Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

Tsunami smiled, "I was starting to think you were a bit of a robot. So mature for such a young child, I'm glad to see there's still a bit of a childish spirit in you."

Naruto laughed, "I guess it comes from hanging around with my little sister so much."

Tsunami got up, "Follow me I'll get you something to eat."

Naruto followed behind, and they both headed down stairs.

**(LATER AT DINNER TIME)**

Team 11, Tazuna's family, and Team 7 minus Mito were sitting at the table. They were all enjoying their meal when Naruto spoke up, "Where's Mito?"

Sai looked over to Naruto, "She's still working on the water walking exercise. She was the only one who didn't finish."

Naruto was a bit baffled, "Are you serious?"

Sasuke nodded, "Yeah, she wasn't the only one, but everyone else at least had some practice in it."

Yakumo spoke too, "Yeah, I've already mastered it for my genjutsu. Sai already knew it for his drawings."

"What about Sakura?" asked Naruto as he looked over at the pink haired girl. Though Kakashi answered for her, "Sakura has naturally good chakra control. She had no problem mastering it."

Sakura flushed at the praise, "Thanks sensei."

"Water walking?" question Tsunami, "Isn't that a bit bizarre?"

Yamato laughed, "I know it might sound a bit bizarre, but once it's explained. Its quite easy to understand."

Tazuna also voiced his opinion, "I could believe it. I've seen these guys do amazing things, but nothing can top what the redhead did."

Naruto almost choked on his food, "What are you talking about?"

Tazuna praised Naruto once again, "How you made that water clone's sword disappear."

Naruto blinked and didn't know how to respond, but Yakumo spoke for him, "I already told you guys he used a genjutsu to stop the flow of chakra in the clone. Making the sword disappear, since it was part of the clone."

Naruto sighed, "Yeah, that's it. It was a special Sharingan genjutsu I invented."

Kakashi and Yamato gave them both a curious look, "Genjutsu?" asked Yamato.

"Could you possibly show me this genjutsu of yours? I could benefit me greatly." asked Kakashi a bit suspicious.

"Me two. You haven't showed me this genjutsu." asked Sasuke.

Naruto was getting a bit nervous, _What to do? What to do?_

"Um, well its not exactly my own original genjutsu. Its….a genjutsu both me and Shisui created. So, its kind of personal." replied Naruto.

Sasuke was a bit disappointed, while Kakashi understood, "I hear you loud, and clear. Its kind of like my Chidori."

Naruto didn't know the whole story, but he knew that his friend had given him the Sharingan. What allowed him to complete his jutsu, "Yeah, it kind of is."

Tazuna spoke up a again, "I don't care what it is, it was still one of the most amazing things I have seen."

Naruto slurped the last of his soup, and placed it down, "Tsunami that was delicious."

Naruto looked around the table, and watched how everyone was also enjoying the meal. "Thanks" responded Tsunami.

Naruto looked down at his empty bowl, "So what's the scoop here. I doubt Zabuza Momochi of the Hidden Mist would kill you for no reason."

The table got suddenly quiet, then Sai spoke up, "That's right. Yamato-sensei I think we should know what we're up against."

Yamato sighed, but Kakashi answered for him, "Zabuza was hired as a mercenary ninja. He was hired to take out Tazuna, so Tazuna wouldn't finish building the bridge. We have already told everyone else, but Naruto Zabuza isn't dead. He managed to escape." Naruto nodded.

"Why would someone not want the bridge finished?" asked Yakumo.

Tazuna answered this one, "It's a man known as Gato. He runs a big shipping corporation. Thus having the bridge built, would put a hinder on his sale. As well if the bridge is complete, then it would help the economy of this land. If that was to happen Gato would lose all his power around here. That's why he's so desperate in not having the bridge complete."

"Hasn't anyone tried to do something? I mean it's just one man." asked Naruto.

Tsunami spoke up, "Well, the only one who ever tried to was my late husband Kaiza." She then pointed to the picture up on the wall. Where everyone was able to catch a glimpse of a black spiky haired man. Who had a small x scar on his chin. "He was considered a hero in these lands. He tried to do something against Gato, but he was….publicly executed."

There was a few gasps from Sakura and Yakumo, but from the rest there was none. Sasuke, Sai, and Naruto weren't frighten by the idea of death. Yamato and Kakashi were both former ANBU's.

"I'm glad that you're doing something Tazuna. It proves-" Naruto was cut off when a small young boy walked in. The boy wore a green jumpsuit with a yellow shirt and a pair of sandals. He had a blue and white striped hat. "If you don't stop, then you will all die."

"Inari." Tsunami scowled her son.

"It's true! If you all keep going against Gato, then you will all die! There's no hope for this land!" yelled Inari.

Everyone reminded quite. Naruto was silently fuming inside, his grip on the bowl tighten, "I really pity the man. To think that his own family, his son, would just kill his dream like that."

"Naruto!" scowled Yakumo.

Naruto stood up and started walking to the door, "One's Will to fight on doesn't die when they die. Only when the people around them stop believing in it. My closest friend told me that. So, that's why I can't stand crybabies like you."

Naruto opened the door.

"Where do you think your going?" asked Yamato. "You still need to recover!"

"I'm not going to do anything, I'm just gonna check on my sister." replied Naruto as he walked out.

Inari ran up the stairs crying. Tsunami was going to go after him, when Kakashi spoke up, "I'll go talk to him."

Tsunami thanked Kakashi, and Kakashi went up stairs. Then Tazuna spoke up, "That kid….he sure is something."

The rest of Team 11 agreed, and Sakura. Though it was Sasuke who spoke up, "Yeah….Naruto sure is something. The things he has lived through….and still be able to bounce back after each one. I doubt I would of been able to do the same."

"What are you talking about Sasuke?" asked Sakura. "Why would Naruto have such a hard life? I mean he is the son of the Fourth Hokage."

Sasuke shook his head, "Its not my place to say it…..right Yamato."

Yakumo and Sai looked at their sensei a bit curious, "_What happen to Naruto?" _

Yamato sighed, "Yeah, your right Sasuke. Naruto hasn't had the easiest life, but not everyone's life is a simple one."

Everyone at the table nodded at his response. They could each remember the hard times in their life.

**(Kakashi with Inari)**

Inari was on the roof, looking up to the night sky. When he suddenly felt someone creep up on him. Turning around he looks into his bedroom window. Seeing no one there he turns around. Then suddenly he hears a voice to his right, "Yo."

"Aw!" scream Inari as he fell of the roof. Though before he got far Kakashi caught him, "Hey there didn't mean to scare you. Just came up to talk."

Inari was put back down, but he didn't turn to Kakashi, "What do you want."

Kakashi sat down by the kid, "Don't let what Naruto said hurt you too much." Inari didn't respond, "But you should think about it."

Inari turned to him, "Why? So, I can die like him. In front of everyone in the village."

Kakashi looked at the kid, "I know it's tough when you see stuff like that, but you're not the only one who has suffered."

Inari gave him a questioning look, "What do you mean?"

"Well don't tell Naruto I told you, but Naruto hasn't had an easy past. He wasn't liked by kids his age, when he was younger. So, he didn't having many friends except one. One that took care of him, taught him almost everything he knows, helped him when he needed help, and most importantly he was his friend. Naruto had to watch as this friend died in front of him, and he couldn't do anything about." explained Kakashi, "But he didn't let that stop him. He didn't let that stop him from being the ninja he always wanted to be. I remember as a small kid he would go around saying that, he would be the best ninja this world would ever see. So, after his friend's death he carried his Will with him. That's why he couldn't handle seeing, someone disrespecting…..well one's wishes."

"I think I understand…." replied Inari as he looked back up to the sky. "Yeah…."

Kakashi smiled, "I'm glad you do kid, so let's go back inside."

"My name's Inari by the way." said Inari.

"Nice name kid." replied Kakashi as they walked back inside.

**(Naruto in the Woods)**

Naruto was walking down the trail, toward the small lake. "Dumb brat…."

Naruto suddenly reached the end up the trail, and was surprised to find a beautiful lake, "Wow…."

Not to far off the side he was able to spot his sister, Mito. He watched for a few minutes, as she was able to stay on the water's surface for a few seconds. Then she would sink to the bottom. As she was gonna sink again, Naruto jumped to where she was and caught her hand. Mito looked up a little shocked to see Naruto. Naruto grabbed her and jumped to land, "It seems you're getting better, Mito."

Mito sighed, "Not as good as everyone else."

Naruto was a bit confused at his sister's attitude, "Are you alright? I'm quite surprised you haven't learned this trick before. Father was always training you."

Mito looked away, "So, what? You were always getting personal training with Shisui."

Naruto was even more confused at his sister's attitude, "What's your problem? It's not like I didn't want to train with you, I wasn't allowed to because your highness needed all the help she could get."

Naruto suddenly felt a sting on his face, he had just been slapped by his sister, "What's your problem?"

"Your my problem! You just abandon our family like it's nothing. Then you go around making family with other people. Letting that girl calling you 'big brother'. What happen to me?" asked Mito.

Naruto couldn't believe it. Was she putting all the blame on him? "I abandoned our family? Are you serious? New flash Mito I didn't abandon you, you abandon me."

"What are you talking about?" asked Mito.

Naruto let out a crazy laugh, "You criticize me without even realizing you own mistakes? Your a bigger….never mind that. Mito I have always tried to make a releationship with you, but you always blew me well you were the reason that no one liked me when I was a kid. Remember our 8th birthday?"

"I-" Mito was cut off.

"As for Haruka, why do you care so much. If you even put a finger on her-"

"Shut up! I know what I did in the past wasn't the best, but you are to blame too." retorted Mito.

"What are you talking about?" asked Naruto.

"Don't you remember when we were younger?" asked Mito.

**Next Chapter: CH 10- The Past of the Namikaze Twins**

**HOW DID YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER? I'm only gonna make the Wave Arc last about two more chapters, and that will be the end of it. Then I'll do a few things, then start the Chunin Exams. Which I've got a bunch of good ideas for! I'm gonna introduce the two other Uchihas. The chunin pre-lim fights will be different. Naruto vs Lee? Naruto vs Gaara? Naruto vs Uchiha? I'm not sure yet. **

**FAVORITE! FOLLOW! COMMENT! **


	11. CH-10 The Past of the Namikaze Twins

The Overlooked Prodigy

CH-10 The Past of the Namikaze Twins

"Naruto" - Person Talking

'_Naruto' - _Person Thinking

"**Naruto" - **Summons/Biju talking

"_**Naruto" - **_ Summons/Biju thinking

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu" - ** Jutsu

(Author's Note)

_**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU**_

**(TIME SKIP)**

_Naruto let out a crazy laugh, "You criticize me without even realizing you own mistakes? Your a bigger….never mind that. Mito I have always tried to make a releationship with you, but you always blew me well you were the reason that no one liked me when I was a kid. Remember our 8th birthday?" _

"_I-" Mito was cut off. _

"_As for Haruka, why do you care so much. If you even put a finger on her-" _

"_Shut up! I know what I did in the past wasn't the best, but you are to blame too." retorted Mito. _

"_What are you talking about?" asked Naruto. _

"_Don't you remember when we were younger?" asked Mito. _

"Remember what exactly?" asked Naruto not knowing what she was talking about.

_**Flash Back No Jutsu: Naruto and Mito age 5**_

Two kids ran playfully through the park. It was a young boy and girl. The boy had wild short spiky red hair, though his eyes were blue as the ocean sea. 3 whiskers on each cheek, it made him look rather odd. He was wearing some blue shorts with an orange shirt with an Uzumaki crest in the middle. The girl was about the same height as boy, but she had long beautiful blond hair. She also had the same blue eyes as the boy, but she didn't have those 3 whisker marks on each cheek. She wore a green and white kimono with a leaf symbol in the middle. These kids were Naruto and Mito Namikaze, the children of the 4th Hokage. These two children were twins, but besides the bright blue eyes they were total opposites.

These two children raced across the park, playing a friendly game of tag. "Hehe! Can't catch me Mito!" teased the redhead.

"Hey! It's not fair, you're much faster than me!" exclaimed the blonde.

Running around a tree Naruto kept on the chase. Then suddenly Mito tripped over a branch, and was about to fall face first. Naruto seeing that her sister was in trouble, dashed back and caught her from underneath, "You got to be careful Mito!"

Mito looked down, "I know that…..but you always help me big brother!"

Naruto sighed, "Mito were practically the same age, I'm just older by a few minutes."

Mito gave him a smile, "So! You're still older than me,so that makes you my big brother!"

Naruto gave her a smile, "I guess so, then when I become the best ninja ever! I'll have to protect you dattebayo!"

Mito crossed her arms, "That won't matter! I'm gonna be a good ninja! That's what daddy said!"

Naruto didn't show it but he was fuming inside, "_Always her….Why doesn't father ever tell me that?" _

Not wanting to upset his sister, "Let's go Mito, Mom and Dad are probably waiting for us to go eat. Don't want to make mother angry." Naruto grabbed her hand, and started to run home. As they turned the corner, he saw something move in the corner of his eye, "_ANBU? Why are they watching us?...wait duh!"_

Mito gave him a smirk, "Mother never gets mad at me!" Naruto let his smile drop, but since he was running in front of Mito, Mito didn't notice it. "I guess I just like getting in trouble to much. You know how I like to pranking."

Mito gave her brother a laugh, "Yeah its always funny how you prank daddy and mommy. Just like the time you switched mother's shampoo, with blond dye, and daddy's with red."

Naruto turned around and let out chuckle, "Yeah that was pretty funny, wasn't it?"

Mito suddenly stopped Naruto,"Are you ever gonna do that to me?"

Naruto shooked his head, "Of course not."

MIto then gave a big grin, "Yeah that was hilarious! Could you teach me how to do that? I mean you're so good at almost everything, but I always need help."

Naruto gave her sister a smile, "Yeah sure, but some other time. Alright?"

Mito nodded and they both begun running home again. When they got home, they noticed their parents were waiting for them. Kushina was walking back furiously, "Naruto? Where were you guys? You were suppose to be here 20 minutes ago? You're the oldest Naruto, you need to take more responsibility! Or else your not gonna go to the park anymore."

Mito was gonna point out it was her fault when Naruto did instead, "I'm sorry mom, its just I lost track of time."

Kushina was gonna protest, when Minato came into the room, "Kushina don't get too serious about it, they're just kids. I mean I'm surprised Naruto even showed up, some kids aren't just good with keeping track of time."

Mito was a little confused, "_What are they talking about? Naruto is very good with time, I mean we were only late because of me." _

Kushina sighed, "You're too soft with them Minato. Though I have to agree Naruto really isn't the best with time. I guess he gets it from me."

Naruto didn't say anything he just waited for his parents to finish. "So where are we going to eat? I was hoping tha-"

"Mito honey where do you want to eat?" asked Minato as he cut off Naruto. Mito hadn't noticed Naruto speak because she was too stuck in her thoughts, "How about some BBQ?"

"Of course! I've been wanting to go there for a while." exclaimed Kushina. Naruto tried to speak again. "But I wanted to get some ramen…."

"Naruto we will get it next time, as well ramen isn't the healthiest thing in the world." explained Minato.

Naruto just gave them a fake smile, "Okay"

Mito cheered and went for the door. Minato and Kushina followed leaving Naruto all by himself, "_I'm starting to see a pattern…..next time Naruto, next time Naruto. When is that next time?." _

"Are you coming?" asked Mito as she peeked back in. Naruto just gave her a fake big grin, "Sure thing dattebayo!"

Naruto heard his mom grunt, but he just ignored it.

(**At Yakiniku BBQ) **

The Namikaze family were pretty much done with their meals, except Mito. Kushina had told her to take her time, and that they would all wait. Naruto of course wasn't to happy with all this, "_So first they take her place, and she is like the last one done?"_

Naruto's face then took a big grin, "_I wonder if I can inspire her a little bit?" _

"Hey…..Mito" chanted Naruto. Mito looked up from her bowl, "Yes?"

Naruto chuckled a little, and then he threw some pepper into her face, "Don't sneeze!"

Mito was surprised by the little 'prank", and sneezed right into her food, "Haha!"

"Naruto!" exclaimed Kushina as she put her fist down, "We're going home right now!"

"Kushina please calm down." asked Minato as he tried to calm Kushina, "It isn't anything serious, we'll just order another plate."

"No! Naruto we're going home right now! You and me are gonna have a nice chat about your pranks," seethed Kushina as she grabbed him by the arm. Naruto just gave his mom a smile, "So, your gonna pass some tips to your son? About time mom."

Kushina froze in place, when she heard a few snickers around the room, "What?"

"Well, Dad told me how you used to do this a lot when you were a kid." explained Naruto as innocently as he could.

Kushina turned around and gave Minato a death look, "What?!"

Minato waved his hands in the air, then he noticed Naruto was gone, "Um where did he go?"

Kushina looked down, and noticed Naruto was gone, "Why! That rascal when I get my hands on him!" Kushina then raced after Naruto.

Mito just looked down to her plate, "_I thought….."_

**Flash Back no Jutsu Release**

"Though that was just the beginning. You were the one who pushed me away, and pranking wasn't the only way." spoke Mito as she recalled another memory. Naruto hadn't said anything, and just stood in silence.

**Flash Back no Jutsu: Mito and Naruto both 7 years old**

Mito was furiously working on her kunai and shuriken throwing. She had finally managed to hit the target dead center 100% of the time, and boy was she proud. Her mother and father both were crazy proud of her, but the only one who hadn't said anything was her brother Naruto. She watched as he just watched from the window. MIto didn't understand why her brother couldn't practice too, but father said it was because she was a jinchuuriki. Therefore needed special training. "_Daddy is always right though…..but what if he isn't this time? Maybe I should teach him too." _

Mito having stayed to practice more, saw how her brother had come to out of the house. Using the opportunity she called him out, "Hey brother! Come over, I could teach if you want."

Naruto was about to secretly go out, and train but he didn't like to ignore his sister, "Mito you don't have too, mom and dad will probably get mad."

"Come on! Please I'll be a great teacher!" exclaimed Mito as she begun to pout. Naruto just sighed, "Alright I'll tell you the truth, I already know how to throw kunai and shuriken."

Mito was a bit shocked, "How? Prove it! There is no way, you're as good as me. I mean I always hit dead center."

Naruto grabbed a kunai and a shuriken. "I taught myself, and let me show you how it's really done."

Naruto having the kunai and shuriken eyed his targets 30 feet away, right at the base of a tree. He then ran backwards toward his house, running up the wall. Just as his momentum was gonna bring him back down, he backflipped of the wall. Upside down and in mid air he begun his throw. He chucked his Kunai straight at the target, then timing it perfectly he threw the shuriken at an angle. The kunai pierced the shuriken dead center, and right into the bull's eye of the target. Landing on the ground, he watched Mito's mouth drop to the ground.

"How was that?" asked Naruto feeling a bit proud of himself. Mito didn't want to acknowledge but she was so jealous. "Naruto how did you do that?"

Naruto begun walking to the gate, "A lots of practice I suppose."

Mito's eyes then lit up, "Then teach me! I mean you're almost as good as Dad and Mom, and they're like real ninjas!"

Naruto chuckled a bit, "Well I did say I was gonna be the greatest ninja right?"

Mito ran to her brother, "I know! But are you gonna help me or not?"

Naruto shook his head, "I'm sorry Mito maybe some other time? I mean you already have father and mother helping you. They will probably teach you later, and it would be rude of me to mess with the training schedule they have set for you."

Mito was gonna protest, but she knew he was right, "But you're always so good….how do you do it brother? How do I do it?"

Naruto walked towards the gate, but before he walked out, "You need to figure that yourself Mito, as well everyone has a different method."

**Flashback no Jutsu End**

"That wasn't the only time you blew me off, it was every single time! Why did you do it? Why did you ignore me, and always played pranks on me? You promised when we were little you would always be there to help me, but you never did!" asked Mito as she let a tear roll out.

Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "I was jealous….I have always been jealous of you Mito. As for the reason I ignored you was because…..I didn't want let that jealousy get the best of me. So I just decided to put distance between us, and when I realized it wasn't the way to go. It was too late."

Mito was confused, "Jealous of what? I don't get it! What do you mean too late."

Naruto shook his head, "I always tried to shield you from it, and that was my mistake. You may haven't of noticed Mito but you've always been the favored one. The one that both Mom and Dad loved the most. As far as I could remember you've always got all the attention, whether it was who got the toy, who got more presents, who would get more hello's from the villagers, who was gonna pick the restaurant we would eat at, and most important of all, our parents love. You always got the attention, and I hated that….though I eventually learned to let it go."

Mito couldn't believe it, "No….that can't be it." Then she recalled every moment in their childhood, and was starting to recall every single one. Mito fell right onto her bottom, "I…."

"As for why It was too late."

**Flash Back no Jutsu: Mito and Naruto age 9 **

Naruto looked at Mito practicing the very same move, that he showed her a long time ago, "_Shisui said I should get closer to Mito. It isn't her fault they don't pay as much attention to me….no it isn't her fault, and that has been my biggest mistake."_

Naruto walked up to Mito, "Wow Mito you're really getting good with that, I could teach you another on if you want?"

Mito looked at her brother in envy, _"Is he trying to gloat? Well I won't let him!" _

"I don't need your help! I can do it myself!" Mito then went back to throwing her kunai. Naruto looked down at his ninja pouch, "_What have I done….." _Naruto turned around, and begun walking back into the house, _"I'm sorry Mito….." _

**Flash Back no Jutsu release**

"That's when I finally realized that I had gone to far, and I always tried to mend our relationship since." Naruto reopened his eyes, "Though for a relationship to be fixed both sides have to be willing, and you weren't! I admit that it was me who started to push us apart, but I always did it with the intention to protect you. Protect you from the neglect that I was receiving, not just from mom and dad, but much of the village too! I always had the intentions to fix it but it was you! You were the one who pushed me away. Not just that, but you also added to the load. I guess you can say I deserved it, but for you to come out and claim it was my fault. That's ridiculous Mito."

Mito sputtered a few words, but Naruto didn't want to hear anymore. He turned around, "I'm gonna tell you a few things Mito. I will always consider you my dear sister no matter what, but if you do anything against Haruka…." Naruto turned around with his sharingan activated, "I won't hesitate…."

Naruto begun walking up the trail, and back to the house, "Go get something to eat, and some rest. It will help you with getting this technique."

Mito was so confused, she didn't know what to think. As she recalled more and more memories she begun to see what he was talking about. Times like when Naruto would take the blame, or simply not retaliate when she was around. Always doing everything that…..favored her. Mito begun to recall all those times Naruto was ignored by villagers, friends, and….her parents. Though he always got back up with a smile, to be honest she had never seen a single time that Naruto had actually cried. She clutched her head a little bit, breathing hard. Taking a deep breath she got back to her feet, and took Naruto's final advice. All she could think was, "_I was so naive….."_

**(One Week Later)**

Naruto and Mito hadn't spoken to each other for the rest of the week. Everyone had seen the tension, but decided not to get in. Today was the day that Kakashi believed Zabuza would try to attack. Since it would be one day after he would be completely recovered. Kakashi was assigning positions, "Alright Sai, Yakumo and Sakura you three will be assigned to protect the house, just in case Gato decided to send anyone to attack Tazuna's house."

The three nodded, and Kakashi took his attention to the rest of the genin, "Naruto, Sasuke, and Mito you three will go with Yamato, Tazuna, and me to the bridge. We will most likely end up facing the enemy, so be prepared."

The three also nodded, and followed Tazuna and Yamato out the door. Kakashi gave Sai, Yakumo, and Sakura their final orders, and went off to the bridge.

**(The Bridge)**

The 6 of them were slowly walking onto the bridge when they felt a cold thick mist roll in. "It seems you were right Sempai."

"Alright, protect the bridge builder." ordered Kakashi toward the three genin. The three genin nodded, and got into defensive positions in front of Tazuna.

"Is-s evv-eery one dee-ad?" asked Tazuna frighten as he tried to look for some of his workers.

Kakashi shook his head, "I don't kno-"

Kakashi was cut off as two figures appeared from the mist, "Haha! It seems you did come after all. I guess we can finish our last fight from before."

Kakashi gripped his kunai, "If you promise not to run away if you lose."

Zabuza laughed harder, "That won't happen this time because I won't lose!"

Then the ANBU dressed figure spoke, "Zabuza should I take them out?"

Zabuza looked toward the three genin, "Take care of the kids…..hehe it seems that one of your kids are shaking from fear."

Kakashi looked back and noticed it was Sasuke, but before he could reassure him, "It isn't from fear, but excitement!"

"Go" spoke Zabuza as the ANBU raced toward Sasuke. Kakashi was gonna interfere when Zabuza stopped him, "Let them fight…."

Sasuke also raced toward Haku, sharingan active. They were easily able to counter each others moves, Haku because of her speed, and Sasuke because of his sharingan. Naruto then turned his attention to Mito, "Go help him….I'll look after the bridge builder."

Mito nodded, and she went to go aid Sasuke. Kakashi and Yamato watched as they tried to overpower the ANBU, but the kid was just too fast.

"Amazing speed….I've only seen Naruto move as fast." exclaimed Yamato as he watched the genin and masked ANBU fight.

Zabuza laughed, "These brats won't stand a chance against Haku."

Haku suddenly kick Mito away, and grabbed Sasuke's punch. Everyone watched in amazement as she wielded signs with one hand, "Kakashi is that even possible?!"

Kakashi nodded, "It seems we have come across a kekkai genkai user…." They watched as ice needles were formed above Sasuke's head, and they went flying toward him. Yamato and Kakashi were about to move, when Naruto acted. Naruto sunshined and pushed both Sasuke and himself out of the way. Though that was exactly what the masked boy wanted. The boy then raced towards Mito, and formed some hand seals **Ice Release: Ice Dome**. All 5 leaf ninja watched in awe as an Ice Dome of mirrors were slowly built around here. Though Naruto was able to slip in right before the last mirror went up. Sasuke tempted to follow, but when he got close he barely dodged a bunch of senbon thrown at back he heard Naruto shoot, "Sasuke! Watch the bridge builder! We'll hand this guy!"

Kakashi and Yamato were about to interfere when Zabuza spoke up, "If you interfere you will leave me one on one with the brat, and we all know that will not end well. Even if one of you stay back will it be enough?" Kakashi grit his teeth under his mask, but Yamato spoke up, "Don't worry Kakashi, have faith in our students.

**(WIth Naruto and Mito)**

Naruto grabbed Mito and helped her up, "What is this?"

Mito brushed herself off, "I don't know….Is that ice?"

Naruto nodded, "Yes he must use ice release. This could be bad Mito…."

Mito raced toward the ice dome, "Let's bust out!"

Naruto's eyes suddenly caught the masked man move in the mirrors, "Wait….Mito NO!"

Mito turned around to her brother, and turned forward she noticed a bunch of needles flying towards her. She grabbed a kunai and deflected some, but not all. She was struck in the arms, and legs. "Argh!"

Naruto was able to dodge and block all the needles thrown at him. He quickly grabbed Mito, and got back into the middle, "Mito don't be so reckless, he seems to be able to teleport from mirror to mirror. We need to find a way to take him out. Busting threw isn't the smartest choice."

Mito pulled out a few needles, "I'm sorry I wasn't aware that he was moving from mirror to mirror." Mito pulled out the last few needles, "So what now?"

Naruto replied, "I'm not sure….I think he can only be at one mirror at a time, but he can practically teleport himself from mirror to mirror. It's almost like…..father's fly thunder god jutsu."

The masked boy watched with interest at the following two, "_It's him…." _

"Give up! or else I will be forced to kill you!" threatened the masked boy.

Naruto shook his head, "NO WAY! You're jutsu isn't perfect….there's no such thing as a perfect jutsu!"

Naruto turned to Mito, "Alright we need to draw him out, so I need you to try to escape. I will take out any needles thrown at you, or if he is drawn out I'll take him out."

Mito nodded, "Naruto I know this isn't the time or place, but if we don't make it…..I'm sorry for everything."

Naruto gave his sister a faint smile, "Don't worry Mito we'll make it out, I still have to protect you. Don't I?"

Mito's eyes went wide, _"I guess so, then when I become the best ninja ever! I'll have to protect you dattebayo!" _

Mito let out a smirk, "Don't get so cocky. Let's do this."

Naruto turned around, "Go!"

Mito then raced toward the exit. Naruto flashed threw some hand signs. Meanwhile the masked boy noticed their plan, "_Not good enough…." _

Mito suddenly formed a rasengan getting ready to bust thru the mirror. Then suddenly 7 of the masked man appeared in front of her. They all unleashed a barrage of needles. Mito stopped, and tried to jump back.

Naruto's eyes went wide, "_I didn't think she would be able to use clones!"_ He shunshined in front of Mito, **Fire Release: Fire Ball Jutsu**. Naruto let out a large fireball, but kept the flow of chakra flowing, creating a sort of flame thrower. Naruto was able to blow away all the needles. Naruto watched with interest as none of the needles disappeared, "_So he isn't using an ice-clone? Could he be doing this with speed alone?"_

Naruto grabbed Mito and jumped back, "Mito, are you alright?"

Mito got back to her feet, "Yeah, what was that? I mean he appeared in all the mirrors! Could he be using clones?"

Naruto shook his head,"No….he reflects himself in different mirrors, while he is truly in one. Though I'm assuming that he can simultaneously send a needle per every mirror. There are….60 mirrors?. That means we have to assume that he can throw 60 needles from every direction simultaneously. "

Mito was amazed at Naruto's speed at analyzing the situation, "So, what do we do?"

Naruto looked over at Mito, "We have three options; bust out, outlast his technique since it seems to take a lot of chakra, or catch him under a the last one would be the hardest because of his speed. I can't make eye contact fast enough…."

"As for outlasting him would be pointless, so our best bet is to bust out….so who's gonna go."asked Mito a bit nervous, "_Will he abandon me?" _

"We both are….we tried to get one out, and that was pointless. We need to work together and get out." replied Naruto, "If it has to come to one, then it will be you. I can handle him for a while until you can attack him from the outside."

The masked boy looked at the boy in interest, "_He's already analyzed my technique, and found a way to counter it….I need to take him out first."_ He pulled out some sebon, and placed them over Mito, "_So I will have to draw him out…..by attacking the girl."_

Naruto saw as the masked boy drew out some needles, "Mito do you know any fire jutsu's?"

Mito nodded, "The Fireball and Pheonix Fire Jutsu."

Naruto flashed threw some hand seals , "Use Pheonix Fire Jutsu!"

Mito nodded, "**Fire Release: Pheonix Fire Jutsu**" Mito unleashed a volley of small fireballs from her mouth. All aimed in front of her. Naruto tracked down the fireballs and unleashed his own jutsu, "**Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere. ** The wind bullets combined with the fireballs, creating a blue fireballs flying at faster speed.

The masked boy looked shocked, "_What a combination! My Mirrors won't hold!" _

The fireballs were able to destroy about 10 mirrors creating a huge opening in front of them, "Mito! Let's go!" Naruto raced toward the entrance with Mito. "_Why isn't he attacking?" _

Naruto scanned the ground and almost missed a frozen puddle not to far away from Mito, "_It can't be!" _

"Mito look out!" screamed Naruto as Mito looked down. Mito gasped and tried to jump away, suddenly the masked boy jumped from the frozen puddle and attacked Mito with a kunai. Naruto once again shunshined in front of Mito, but he couldn't teleport out of the way. Naruto's eye warped into the 8 rounded star, "_I can't Kamui the kunai fast enough!" _Naruto stood in front of Mito as the masked boy inched closer and closer.

Then Naruto's right eye began to bleed, "**Kamui!"** Mito, Naruto, and the masked boy watched in shock as the masked boy pass right through Naruto and Mito. As the masked boy jumped threw them he ran right into his mirror, though before he jumped in he chucked the kunai at Naruto. Naruto caught the kunai, and he watched with interest as he warped it into his eye, "_….Is that the ability of my right eye? I can teleport myself, and anything I touch….amazing." _

Mito was a little shocked, she had seen many bizarre things, but this topped the cake. She had just watched as the masked boy literally passed threw her, "Naruto….what was that?"

Naruto turned around revealing his Mangekyō Sharingan, "Mito…."

Mito gasped, "Naruto…..your-rr Sharingan! It changed?"

Naruto nodded, "I know we'll talk about it later, so don't tell anyone about it until then. It's a big secret so I'm asking you to not say anything."

Mito nodded, "Okay….but what was that? It's like we passed right through him…."

Naruto got onto one knee, and took a deep breath, "That was my technique **Kamui. **I won't explain the technique now, but I can't use it a lot ."

Mito gave him curious look, "Why not? I mean we can just pass right thru him can't we?"

Naruto shook his head, "I don't have the full understanding of the technique so it can be risky, as well I'm not use to the toll of chakra it takes. That's why I was so tired this past week."

Mito nodded, "We don't need it, we just need to get out. Why don't we try again?"

Naruto nodded, "Fine, but this time we'll both use fire jutsu."

The masked boy shook his head, "I won't allow you to escape, I'll take you out now!" The masked boy flashed through some hand signs. **Ice Release: All directions Ice Needles.** Then suddenly a bunch of needles were sent flying from all the mirrors. The needles took down both Naruto and Mito. Blood splashed everywhere, as they both fell lifelessly to the ground,

"Genjutsu won't fool me, **Kai!**" The masked boy disrupted the sharingan genjutsu, and watched as the lifeless bodies were replaced with a perfectly standing Mito and Naruto.

Naruto tried to catch his breath, "_I finally caught him under my genjutsu, but he was able to dispel it so easily. I can't use wind or water, or he'll use it against me. I really don't have many lightening jutsu's just lightning elemental control for my sword, and I don't have a big arsenal of fire jutsus either, or at least any of them with such force to break through. Darn…..If only I had control of earth release then I could find a way out, but I don't. It's the only element I can't use. I had to get the worse opponent for me."_

Naruto looked over at Mito also breathing a bit hard, "_She doesn't have many jutsu's beside water release, and I can tell fire release takes quite the drain. If I recall she can use a lot of shadow clones, but that would be illogical to use here. The rasengan is useless, when you can't come in close combat. Though the nine tails chakra….can she wield such chakra? I mean she did train a lot for it…..can she use it? or better yet can she wield mother's chakra chains? If she can't do either, or best bet would be to use the….Mangekyō."_

"Mito how much of the Kyuubi's chakra can you use?" asked Naruto. Mito looked down and mumbled, "I can't use it…." Naruto wasn't surprised, "How about the chakra chains?"

Mito shook her head, "I can't use them like mom, I can only make small ones, though none of them strong enough to pierce any of these mirrors."

Naruto sighed, "I guess it can't be helped then, I need you to look after my body."

Mito looked at him a bit confused, "Why?"

Naruto closed his left eye, and begun to gather chakra, "I'm gonna create an opening, then we will both run through it. You will cover us, as we run out okay?"

Mito nodded, and they both begun running toward the mirrors. The masked boy saw this and begun to throw needles at them.

Naruto tracked them with his right eye, and called them out to Mito, "Left!...Right!...Behind!"

Mito flashed through some hand seals, "**Water Release: Water Wild Wave**.  Mito knocked away all the needles with the water jet. Shooting left, right, and turning around to block the ones from behind, "_Amazing that he can track everything, if it wasn't for Naruto I would be running blind._"

Naruto was getting closer to the exit when he saw something he didn't like, he watched in slow motion as a giant Ice Dragon erupted from the mirrors above. It was twice the size that he had seen in Waterfall, and that dragon was at least 10 meters long, and 5 meters wide. Naruto and Mito both gasped as the dragon went flying at them at blinding speeds, "_Can't warp it fast enough!" _

Naruto kicked Mito away, "_The thing is going so fast….my eyes can barely keep up…."_

Naruto knew he couldn't warp it away quick enough, "_I wonder if….."_

Naruto focused chakra into both of his eyes, "**Kamui!"**

The Ice Dragon smashed into the ground "BOOM!", the ice dragon left nothing behind but a huge gaping hole in the picked herself up and gasped, both of her eyes widen in shock. "Naruto….."

The masked boy was breathing hard, "_There is no way that the boy dodged that. The ice dragon is my fastest technique, it could even go on to rival Kage-level speeds."_

The masked boy looked at one of his mirrors, "_Its starting to melt….I need to finish this girl off"_

The masked boy confronted the girl from his mirrors, "Is this the first time you have seen a comrade die? The boy was a honorable shinobi, to have given his life to save yours. I must be honest had he survived I'm not sure if I would of been able to defeat him, but you….."

Mito didn't even blink, as she dropped to her knees. Eyes frozen in place, like a pond in the middle of the winter. "_Naruto….why did you save me?_

"_I'm gonna tell you a few things Mito. I will always consider you my dear sister no matter what, but if you do anything against Haruka…." Naruto turned around with his sharingan activated, "I won't hesitate…." _

"_Naruto….why did you save me? Did you not say that you would chose Haruka over me?_

Mito suddenly blinked, _I will always consider you my dear sister no matter what, _

A small cloud of smoke circled around her, and suddenly those frozen eyes flashed red. Mito stood up and screamed, "**I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"**

Red chakra widely erupt from Mito, and were whipped all over the place. The weaken mirrors cracked slightly, and the mist surrounding the dome was pushed back. The chakra whips came together forming a small fox, that went flying up into the air. Mito had also changed. Her hair become much thicker, and she begun to move on her 4 legs. The whisker marks her brother had, begun to slightly appear on her face. A cloak of thin red chakra covered her from head to toe.

The masked boy put his arm in front of him, in attempt to see what was going on. "_What is she? chakra can't be visible to the naked eye, but this….red chakra, I can clearly see it! How is that even possible?" _

The chakra surrounding MIto suddenly disappeared, and so did she.

The masked boy had no time to react as the mirror he was in was punched through.

**(THE REST OF THE BRIDGE)**

Yamato and Kakashi were silently moving through the mist, trying to find the rogue ninja. While Zabuza was silently tailing them waiting for the moment, when they dropped their guard. When suddenly, "BOOM!"

Everyone had felt the bridge underneath them shake, and they heard a very loud splash.

"What was that? It couldn't be Zabuza?" asked Yamato as he looked around. Kakashi shook his head, and looked in the direction of the ice dome, "We need to hurry, and get to our students."

Yamato nodded.

Zabuza also looked over to the dome, "_So he used that technique….I was hoping to use it on one of these two. Though that red head was quite the handful, especially that technique of his." _

Sasuke was debating whether or not to rush over to the dome, "_You can't die Naruto, you have to pull out of this. What will I tell Haruka? As well I still have to beat you." _

That when they felt a huge surge of power explode from the dome, the three leaf ninja's gaped in shock, "_THERE IS NO WAY! DID THE SEAL BREAK?" _

"_What is this evil power….is Kakashi creating this? No….its coming from the dome!" _Zabuza once again looked over to the dome, as he saw his mist start to clear a little, "_Haku you better finish this off quickly." _

"Sempai? We need to secure Mito!" yelled Yamato as he looked at Kakashi. Kakashi just stood for a while before he shook his head, "No, only a sliver of the nine tails power slipped through the seal. So there is no real danger, this might actually be the turning point we need."

**(UNKNOWN LOCATION) **

A dark gloomy dimension, where the only things there were a serious of many platforms. The only 2 item you could see was a medium sized water bottle on one of the higher platforms. The other one was kunai on a platform below. Then suddenly on the one below a little portal opened, and spit out a Naruto. Naruto was breathing hard, "Where am I?"

Naruto looked around, and had no idea where he was. "What's going on? I though by using both eyes I would be able to get rid of the dragon faster….but it seems I teleported myself somewhere else."

As he looked around, he couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy, "What a gloomy place" That's when he noticed the kunai, "So this is where all the stuff goes. I thought Kamui completely destroyed matter, but it seems to just teleport it into my eyes, or maybe another dimension?"

Naruto shook his head, "Too many questions that need answered, but all the answers are at the shrine."

Naruto looked around, "So how do I get out of here?"

Naruto sat down,and caught his breath. That's when the only logical idea hit him, "I guess I just have to teleport myself back, but how will I know where to go?"

Naruto closed his eyes and focused, "_I can somewhat see the places I can go….the possibilities are endless!...Though I can already feel the tax on my body. Now let's get back to wave….." _

Naruto then reopened both of his eyes, and he warped himself away. The last thing you saw before he disappeared was the 8 rounded star in both of his eyes.

**How was that? I was gonna give Naruto another Mangekyō sharingan ability, but I felt like I would be rushing it. Since he had just got the Mangekyō a week ago. So discovering more of the Kamui seemed appropriate. **

**For the ones that are gonna comment why Naruto just didn't let it go past him, was because he doesn't know the full abilities of Kamui. He didn't know that he could hold it for longer than a few seconds. As for him using both of his eyes and not just his right eye. Once again doesn't know the full abilities, he accidently stumbled upon it because he tempted to Kamui with both of his eyes. Which in the Manga made Obito teleport instantly like Minato's Flying Rajin Jutsu. Just wanted to clear those points because if I didn't know that, I would probably be going crazy. **

**Got any comments? Then comment away, or PM me. **

**FAVORITE! FOLLOW! **


	12. CH11 Uchiha Tablet

The Overlooked Prodigy

CH-11 Uchiha Tablet

"Naruto" - Person Talking

'_Naruto' - _Person Thinking

"**Naruto" - **Summons/Biju talking

"_**Naruto" - **_ Summons/Biju thinking

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu" - ** Jutsu

(Author's Note)

_**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU**_

**(TIME SKIP)**

* * *

_As he looked around, he couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy, "What a gloomy place" That's when he noticed the kunai, "So this is where all the stuff goes. I thought Kamui completely destroyed matter, but it seems to just teleport it into my eyes, or maybe another dimension?" _

_Naruto shook his head, "Too many questions that need answered, but all the answers are at the shrine." _

_Naruto looked around, "So how do I get out of here?"_

_Naruto sat down,and caught his breath. That's when the only logical idea hit him, "I guess I just have to teleport myself back, but how will I know where to go?" _

_Naruto closed his eyes and focused, "I can somewhat see the places I can go….the possibilities are endless!...Though I can already feel the tax on my body. Now let's get back to wave….." _

_Naruto then reopened both of his eyes, and he warped himself away. The last thing you saw before he disappeared was the 8 rounded star in both of his eyes. _

**(WAVE)**

Haku's mask begin to slowly fall onto the ground. Piece by piece it begun to fall straight down. She just stood there motionless not doing anything. She slowly watched as the crazed girl was rushing toward her, at speeds that seem impossible. Impossible for someone that had fought a long battle, and never had the speed in the first place. "_Zabuza….this girl if just too much for me." _

He watched as she drew her fist, and was about to plow through her. That's when it happened. Space in front of her, started to get distorted. Then suddenly the redhead appeared out of thin air. Haku finally acted as she jumped back a little in shock, "_How is that boy still alive? There….is no way. How did he do it?" _

Naruto embraced Mito into a bear hug. Mito was shocked seeing her brother still alive, "Naruto? Yy-our alive!"

Mito hugged him tighter, as the influence of the nine tails begun to lesson. Then Naruto whispered, "I'm sorry…."

Mito looked up consfused, right into his eyes, she stared into that 8 rounded star. Then suddenly she saw the star spin, and she begun to feel drowsy. Her eyes shut completely, and her whole body fell right into Naruto's.

Naruto slowly put her on the ground, "_It seems the Mangekyō greatens the power of regular Sharingan Genjutsu. Enough to subdue a Jinchuuriki's initial state. Though it's only initial state, if she had sprout a tail or two, I don't know if I had the skill to suppress the influence of the Nine Tails."_

Naruto then turned around, and faced his enemy. As he finally got a look at the boy's face, he couldn't help but gasp, "It's you!"

**Flashback no Jutsu: Earlier in the Week**

It was early morning just as the sun came up. You could see Naruto jumping tree to tree practicing jutsu's and his kunai throwing. As he reached the last target he jumped onto the highest branch of the tree. Catching his breath he reflected on his progress, "_It seem I've fully recovered. Though I should be careful when using the Mangekyō, I need much more practice. I'm wasting too much chakra in these techniques, there must be a way to greaten my control."_

Naruto jumped out of the tree into a huge clearing. "_Though it doesn't make sense, I'm pretty good at casting genjutsu with just the sharingan…..maybe I should work on higher ones. I only have about 2 A-Rank level genjutsu. The Sharingan Mirage, and _** Demonic Illusion: Needle Acupuncture Paralysis Genjutsu. ** _By far the best genjutsu I have created, by merely a eye contact I can completely immobilize the enemy. The only drawbacks at the moment is the amount of time I must have eye contact, and its an easy one to break if you have a comrade at your side. "_

Naruto begun to walk across the clearing when he thought about the scroll Shisui gave him, "_Man, I wish Shisui would have actually gave me some jutsu's. He just gave me a bunch of theories he had, and incomplete work. I've only managed to finish the low level jutsus, but boy did he have some crazy ideas…..talking about the scroll, I really need to get to the Naka shrine."_

Naruto then abandoned his thoughts as he approached to what seemed a girl? Taking a better look he was able to barely tell it was a boy, "Hey kid what are you doing out here?"

The boy turned around, "I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you, I'm just collecting some herbs. You see someone very close to me has fallen ill, and I was hoping to bring him some medicine."

Naruto gave him a nod, "That's expected isn't it? I mean one can't simply go to a doctor around here. Don't mind if I help you out? I could really use the expertise on herbs. Being a shinobi and all." Naruto then pointed at his headband

The boy nodded, "By the way my name's Haku."

"Naruto"

Naruto sat by the boy, and Haku explained what types of herbs he was looking for. As they were picking away Naruto couldn't help but ask, "Why are you dressed like a girl?"

Haku laughed, "You're quite observant, many confuse me for a girl. As for dressing like a "girl" it was once tradition wear of my family. My family isn't originally from here, so many might find it a bit odd."

Naruto nodded, "A clan?"

Haku shook her head, "Not exactly, though there isn't much of left. I only have one person left to me I would consider family, and that all I want to protect."

Naruto gave him a faint smile, "I'm glad you think that way."

Haku gave him a curious look, "Aren't you a shinobi? What's your reason for becoming strong?"

Naruto replied, "To also protect someone precious to me because they are all I care for in this world. I also care about other people, but this person is at top of the list of people I want to protect. I would gladly give my life to protect her. Though not just her, but all my friends. Even though the list isn't the biggest, all of them are people I consider precious."

Haku gave him a smile, and stood up with his basket, "Good, then you will become very strong. I believe that when one has something precious to protect, then they are able to become truly strong."

Haku turned around and begun to walk away, " I believe you will become one of those people Naruto, may our paths cross again, then I could possibly see how strong you have become."

Naruto just stared the boy down as he walked away, "See how strong I become…..I don't know if thats a good thing or bad thing."

**Flashback no Jutsu Release**

Naruto stared down his opponent, "So it has been you this whole time…."

Haku was catching his breath before he replied, "Yeah….to think you had survived that. Initially I had no intention of actually killing you, but your skill was to high to keep you alive."

Naruto replied, "I have to admit I've only flirted with death a few times, and that was probably the closest experience I've had."

Naruto then shook his head, "I don't understand how someone like you could end up with someone like him. I mean I know by just meeting you that once, that you are nothing like him. You could of killed me that day, but you didn't. What happen to all those ideals?"

Haku shook his head, "You wouldn't understand, Zabuza is the only thing I have left in this world. He is the sole purpose of my existence. With him I have no purpose. Know I have no use to him, so kill me Naruto. I'm a broken tool."

Naruto was a bit taken back by the response, " There's no way, and what do you mean? I don't understand."

That's when Haku begun telling the story of the Village Hidden by the "Bloody Mist".

**LINE (SKIPPING THE WHOLE HAKU PAST STORY, I MEAN MOST OF YOU HAVE HEARD IT LIKE A MILLION TIMES.)  
**

Naruto stepped back at Haku's story, "_I thought I had it rough with my dad."_

"Do you understand now?" asked Haku, " The purges of the village destroyed everything. That's why I wish to continue Zabuza's dream of one day overthrowing the 4th Mizukage. It's a dream worth following….but now I have no use to him. Kill me Naruto."

Naruto smacked him across the face, "Haku you're crazy none of this has to happen."

Then suddenly the mist begun to clear, and they heard chirping in the distance Having been distracted by the sound of Kakashi's Chidori,he suddenly felt a needle hit him right into the thigh. "Arg."

As Naruto tripped to the side Haku dashed away, "I guess I do have some purpose left."

Naruto realized what she was gonna do, but he couldn't turn quick enough to use his Mangekyō. Since the mist had cleared he watched as Kakashi plunged right into his heart. Naruto pulled the needle out, and ran over Kakashi.

Kakashi and Yamato took their attention to Naruto, "Naruto what happened to Mito?"

Naruto turned around, and looked at her body laying on the ground, "I caught her under a genjutsu to lessen the influence of the nine tails."

Kakashi's eye widen in shock, "You can do that?"

Naruto nodded, "Though I can't subdue much, its just because Mito was just using a sliver of his chakra."

Naruto then turned his attention to Haku, "Haku…."

Zabuza grunted as he got back up, "I guess Haku was useful to the end. Its a shame he was the best tool I had."

Zabuza then felt as a fist exploded across his face. He was sent flying backwards, "How can you say that? That boy….that person you call tool loved you with all his heart! He sacrificed his life to save you! How can you just stand there, and say that!"

Yamato called out his student, "Naruto….calm down."

Naruto shook his head, "I won't calm down!"

Then suddenly they heard a bunch of clapping. He then saw as a herd of fifty armed man walked onto the bridge. That's when a short stubby guy begun laughing as he approached the ninja, with two body guards behind him. "Zabuza they sure did a number on you, so much for the "Demon of the Mist".

Zabuza stared Gato down, "Gato what are you doing here! This wasn't part of the deal."

Gato gave an evil laugh, "Of course not! Because I never planned to pay you Zabuza! I was hoping you would wipe a couple of the leaf ninja out, while I took you out at the end. Though it seems I don't have to worry about your brat."

Then Gato kicked Haku's dead body. Then the body guard to his left, also begun kicking his body. "Man I would've loved to kill this kid, he still owes me for back in the cabin. Making me look like a fool."

Naruto fists tighten, and his anger rose. He watched as the man continued to kick Haku's body. Then he had enough. He unsealed his sword from his wrist, and disappeared in a blur.

"Naruto don't!" shouted Yamato as he watched his student disappeared. Naruto then proceeded to slit the right body guard's throat, before he stabbed the other through his stomach. Naruto then punched him in the face pulling out his sword. Gato had begun to run, and Naruto was gonna cut him down. Though when he pulled his sword back it was blocked by someone else's blade. As Naruto looked at who it was, he was surprised to see who it was, Zabuza.

"ARE YOU SERIOUSLY STILL PROTECTING HIM!" screamed Naruto as his anger rose even more.

Zabuza didn't reply immediately, "He's mine….Give me your sword."

Naruto wasn't sure, as he looked over at Kakashi and Yamato. Though Zabuza read his thoughts, "Kakashi we are no longer enemies, consider me your ally for now."

Kakashi sighed, "Give it to him Naruto."

Naruto just stared at his orange handled black sword before he tossed it to Zabuza. Zabuza caught it with his only good arm, and complimented it before running off, "Nice sword you got here buddy."

The Konoha ninja watched as Zabuza slaughtered all of Gato's men. Though he hadn't been able to kill all of them, as some started to pierce him in the back. One by one more men begun to stab spears, and swords into his back. Even though he started to look like a porcupine, Zabuza kept at it. Until he finally reached Gato.

Gato shivered in fear as Zabuza got closer, "Zz-abuza! I"m sorr-ry! I'l-"

Zabuza slit his throat with Naruto's sword, and then pierced him right into heart. Pulling out the sword Zabuza kicked him into the river. Turning around many of the bandits begun to back off in fear. He walked back to Naruto, Yamato and Kakashi. He dropped the sword at Naruto's feet before he collapsed onto the ground, "Kakashi….bring me Haku. Let me see his face one last time."

Kakashi fulfilled Zabuza's last wishes, and brought Haku to him. As he laid him next to him, Naruto watched as Zabuza spoke some words, but he had trouble hearing. He felt his body get weak, and his breathing got much shallow. He watched on as snow begun to fall, and the demon of the mist begun to weep. Snow fell from the sky, and Naruto gazed straight up. Looking back down at Zabuza and Haku he watched as Zabuza closed his eyes, and unintentionally Naruto did the same. Then Naruto collapsed onto the ground.

**(ONE WEEK LATER)  
**

Naruto stood in front of two graves. Both having two stone markers, while the one on the left had the giant blade embedded in it. To his left behind him was Yakumo, Sai, and his sensei Yamato. To his right behind him was Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, and Mito. Naruto stood in front of the both the graves. That's when Sakura spoke up, "Is it true Kakashi, that were nothing but tools to our village."

Yakumo felt a bit weirded out by the statement, while Sasuke hadn't said anything just gave an unsure look. Sai was not at all affected by the comment. Lastly Mito just stared at the graves a bit uncomfortable, since she was the jinchuuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox. Both Kakashi and Yamato sighed. "In ways yes….but-"

"Your foolish to think that." spoke Naruto as he looked onto the grave, "We can only be tools to ourselves because at the end of the day we control our destiny. No one else can, no matter what…."

Everyone's mood seemed to have rose a bit by Naruto's statement. Yakumo gave a big smile, while Sai gave him a sly one. Mito also gave her brother a big grin. Sakura no longer looked so unsure. Sasuke gave him a smirk, "You never change Naruto…."

Naruto answered with a small laugh, "Anyone can change, just like Zabuza. A change of heart at the end, but I have a feeling he always felt like that."

Kakashi gave him an eye smile, while Yamato swelled in pride, "_Naruto….you might be a bit goofy at time, but you're the best student I could of ever asked for." _

Naruto pulled up his black sleeve, and revealed his seal. He then gripped Zabuza's blade, and begun to pull it out of the grave. Mito was a bit shocked at Naruto's actions, "Naruto what are you doing? You can't just take his blade! Its a memento to his memory."

Naruto formed a one hand seal with his other hand, and the sword disappeared into his wrist, "It would be dangerous to just leave it out here Mito. I mean once word of his death spreads, people will look like crazy for his blade. We can't allow someone to take his blade, it would be just safer to take it with us."

Mito replied, "Didn't think of that….I guess you're right."

"Good thinking, Naruto. Though will you be keeping the blade? I mean you could just turn it in." asked Kakashi. Naruto answered, "Yeah I could but I won't. Since I doubt any of you are interested in wielding such a huge sword, I'll be taking it. As well it would cause a lot of trouble if I turned it in. Would probably cause a conflict on who would wield such a weapon. As well Zabuza owes me, since he used my blade."

Sakura was bit surprised at Naruto's intelligence, "You're pretty smart Naruto, I guess all that big talk in the academy was all true…."

Naruto smirked, "Of course, you didn't think that I was bluffing? Right?!"

Mito and Sasuke laughed nervously. Yakumo and Sai were a bit confused since they didn't attend the academy. Naruto just sweatdropped, "What are they talking about, Naruto?" asked Yakumo a bit curious.

Though Sakura answered for him, "It's because he and Shikamaru used to be so lazy in class. They would always ditch, and sleep through class."

"I wasn't that bad…." defended Naruto as he allowed a blush to escape, a bit embarrassed by the past. Everyone let out a hearty laugh at Naruto's dismay.

**(NEXT DAY AT VILLAGE GATES) **

Team 7 and Team 11 were approaching the village gates. Checking in at the gates, both their senseis had left to check in with Hokage. They both explained that they would give each team a few days off, before they returned to active duty. Sasuke left to go to the orphanage, while Sakura tried to follow behind him. Yakumo and Sai both respectfully went to their homes to rest.

Leaving Mito and Naruto all alone. Naruto was about to leave as well, when Mito grabbed his shoulder, "Are you coming Naruto?"

Naruto asked, "What do you mean coming?"

"I mean home." asked Mito. Naruto shook his head, "I've got a few things to do, as well the academy is about to let go. I'll talk to you later."

Naruto was about to walk away when he remembered something important, "Mito."

Mito responded, "What?"

"Don't tell anyone what you saw in Wave, okay?" explained Naruto in a serious tone. Mito was bit taken back, "Do you mean, the shape of you-"

Naruto put his hand over her mouth, and looked around to make sure no one was paying attention, "Yes….don't tell anyone your friends, mom, and especially dad."

"Why?" asked Mito a bit nervous, "_Why can't especially not tell dad?" _

Naruto shook his head, "You just can't, okay?"

"Okay...but you will tell me eventually. Got it?" declared Mito. Naruto let out relieved breath, and he nodded.

"Anything else?" asked Mito.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "Yes, I'm sorry for putting you under a genjutsu, it's not because I don't trust you. It's because I didn't want you to lose yourself. Though I still shouldn't of put you under a genjutsu, I should of had faith in your abilities. "

Mito was a bit surprised by the apology, "It's alright Naruto, I'm just glad you're fine. I was so scared something happen to you….that something snapped inside me. I'm sorry I lost control. You've ever had that feeling?"

Naruto shivered a bit, as he reflect on his life, "Yeah….."

Naruto then backed up, and begun to leave, "I'll see you later Mito." Then he disappeared in a swirl of leaves."

Mito smiled, "_It seems our relationship has been fixed." _Mito headed home.

**(Outside of the Academy) **

Haruka let out a loud annoyed sigh. She was very unhappy. She hadn't seen her brother in over 2 weeks. Even though she had been spending time with the blondaime and lady tomato, it wasn't the same as her big brother. She had finally finished for the day, and was on her way out. Even though there was many kids playing around, she didn't really feel like joining them. She would usually play at the park after school, but today she just felt like going home.

As she walked out she bumped into one of the older kids. She and the boy both fell down onto the ground. As she shook her head, she looked at the boy she bumped into. She recognized him as Konohamaru, one of the troublemakers in the year above. The grandson of the Third Hokage.

She was a bit irritated by the kid, "Hey watch where you going punk!"

Konohamaru shouted back, "I'm no punk you little girl!"

"I'm 7! I'm only a year younger then you brat!" yelled back Haruka as her hands formed into fists.

Konohamaru puffed his chest, "So what! I'm gonna be Hokage one day! Then it won't matter if I'm only one year older than you!"

Haruka wasn't gonna let him beat her, "Yeah right!"

Konohamaru looked offended, "What! I can too!"

Haruka shook her head, "You can't because I'm gonna be Hokage, then I'll show everyone who Haruka Uchiha is! The first female hokage dattebayo!"

Konohamaru and Haruka both sweatdropped, "_Big brother always makes it sound so cool though….." _

That's when they heard a chuckle behind them, "Didn't know you had a boyfriend, Haruka. Can't believe I was gone so long, you even took over my verbal tick."

Haruka's face lit up. She then turned around and tackled the voice behind her. "Big Brother Naruto!"

She then let go of her hug and stomped on his feet, "HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

Konohamaru also yelled, "AND THERE IS NO WAY SHE WOULD BE MY GIRLFRIEND!"

Naruto let out a loud laugh, "Whatever kid, by the way what's your name?"

"Konohamaru! The next Hokage of the Village!" yelled the brown haired kid.

Naruto's eyes widen a bit, "Hokage huh? I guess you have a rival, Haruka. You two are quite ambitious to have such a dream."

Haruka then had fire in her eyes, "Yeah! And there is no way I'll lose to him!"

"What ever! Like I would lose to a girl!" retorted Konohamaru.

"What did you say?" spoke Haruka as she pulled up her sleeves. Naruto grabbed her and held her back, "Calm down Haruka he's just kidding. Right?"

Konohamaru didn't say anything as he just crossed his arms. "Whatever."

Naruto put Haruka down, and questioned Konohamaru, "Aren't you the old man's grandkid?"

Konohamaru let out a loud sigh, "_Here it comes…."_

"Yeah, my full name is Konohamaru Sarutobi." replied Konohamaru.

Naruto chuckled a bit, "I'm glad that the Sarutobi clan has always been so ambitious. If you can put that attitude into your ninja training, I'm sure you will become a powerful shinobi. Even if you don't become Hokage, as long as you can protect the ones close to you. You have already become a true shinobi in my books. Well, see you Konohamaru."

Naruto grabbed Haruka and formed a one handed seal, disappearing in a swirl of leaves. Konohamaru jumped back a bit from his state of shock, "Wow….this guy is good."

"_As well he doesn't just see me as the honorable grandson of the Third Hokage." _

He then heard a chuckle behind him, "So you've met Naruto? Quite the kid huh?"

Konohamaru turned around, "Iruka-sensei! You know him? Did you see what he did! He disappeared, while doing just a one handed seal! Could you teach us that?"

Iruka chuckled at the kid's antics, " Yes, I know him Konohamaru, I was his teacher. What he did there was the **Shunshin Jutsu.**I'm sorry Konohamaru, but even I don't possess such a level of control of the **Shunshin. **If you really wanna learn more about it, you should ask Naruto. I'm sure he would give you a few pointers."

Konohamaru soaked in all the information, "You think so? I mean he looked really strong, as well….he's different from the rest."

Iruka nodded, "Yeah he is, Naruto has always been an intriguing person. Once you get to know him like I did, he's a really good kid. Well see you tomorrow in class, Konohamaru."

**(Naruto and Haruka)**

Naruto and Haruka appeared in front of an ice-cream stand. Haruka looked a little puzzled, "Don't you wanna get some ramen?"

Naruto shook his head, "I'm not that hungry right now, so let's get some ice-cream I bet you wanna ask a few things."

Haruka nodded, and got their ice-cream. With their ice-cream they walked into the park. Walking through the park Haruka starting talking , "Are you alright? Why didn't you tell me you were going on another mission."

"I didn't know about the other mission Haruka. I guess I should of at least send a summoning, but I was so tire-" Naruto was cut off as a teary Haruka engulfed him a hug, "I thought something happened to you….that Itachi got you. Please promise me you will tell me next time. I don't wanna lose you big brother."

Naruto was a bit shocked by the hug and dropped the ice cream cone. "I'm sorry Haruka, and don't worry about me Haruka. As long as you're alive, I will always be here." Naruto then pointed to her heart, "As long as I'm here in your heart, a part of me will always be with you. No matter what….."

Haruka wiped a few tears and backed away. Now turning that frown upside down, "So, why were you so tired? I mean did you fight really strong shinobi! Did you save a princess, or maybe a village! You must be a hero big brother!"

Naruto laughed a little, "In fact I did save a village, and a country."

Haruka gasped, "Really! Who? Where?"

Naruto replied, "Well, first I saved the Village Hidden in the Waterfall, then I went on to help out the Land of Waves. In fact I even had a bridge named after me, The Great Naruto Bridge. Can you believe it?"

Haruka was fascinated by Naruto, "Wow….you're so cool. Did you fight anyone strong? Did you get a souvenir?"

Naruto chuckled a bit, and headed toward a training ground. As they got closer to one, he finally replied, "Yeah, wanna see it?"

Haruka nodded eagerly. Naruto then pulled up his wrist, and unsealed Zabuza's blade. The huge blade towered over Haruka. Haruka watched amazed at the huge blade, "Wow…..what is this?

"This blade is called the Kubikiribōchō blade, a.k.a The Executioner Blade of Zabuza of the Seven Legendary Swordsmen of the Mist."

Haruka gasped, she knew about the Seven Swordsmen from class, "Wow….did you beat him in battle?"

Naruto shook his head, "No, even though he was my enemy at first, he was probably one of the greatest people I had ever met."

Haruka looked a little confused, "Why?"

Naruto looked up into the sky, "Because his apprentice and him reassured me, that my ideals are not wrong, but the one's worth pursuing in life."

Haruka was a bit confused, "What? wasn't it because he was super strong or something? I bet

you must of copied a bunch of cool jutsus!"

Naruto sighed, "_I guess I can't expect a 7 year old to understand." _

"Yeah, yeah." replied Naruto. Then Haruka's eyes beamed, "TEACH ME A JUTSU BIG BROTHER!"

Naruto chuckled at her antics, "Alright, I teach you one."

Haruka sighed, "_He always says yes…..YES?"_

"Yipee! Yipee!" Haruka danced around, until she stopped mid way, "What's the catch?"

Naruto shook his head, "There is no catch, I realized that I should start training you. You're almost eight, and I want you to be strong. So, well start you training tomorrow. How does that sound?"

Naruto watched as Haruka threw her fist into the air, "_As well these last two missions have showed me that I'm not invincible. I need you to be strong on your own Haruka." _

Haruka nodded, "Okay! Can you teach me a cool water jutsu of yours?"

Naruto shook his head, 'I'm not sure Haruka…."

"Why not? I thought you were gonna train me?" asked Haruka, "I've already learned all the Kunai jutsu's and chakra control exercises! Please!"

Naruto pulled out a piece of paper, "Well, we must know what you're element is. If we know what you're element is, it will be easier to teach you."

Haruka was a bit confused, "But how will this paper tell me?"

Naruto poured his chakra into the paper, and Haruka watched as the paper split in half. " I have wind since it split in half. If it crumbles though it's earth, gets wet you have water, crinkles up you have lightening, and turns to ashes you have fire. Even though wind is my strongest, I can still use other elements. Though in order to learn another, you must first at least master one. Then it would be easier to learn another. Though water seems to be natural to me, while fire and lightning are a bit harder to use."

Haruka nodded, and also poured chakra into the paper. Naruto watched amazed how the paper split in half, and the halves scorched? Naruto wasn't sure what to think. He had never seen two elements appear on a paper before. "_Could this be a kekkei genkai? Could it be the Scorch Release? Though that has only appeared in Suna…. As well can one have the sharingan, and use an elemental kekkei genkai?"_

"Did you see that brother! I'm better than you! I can use fire and wind!" yelled out Haruka, then she noticed her brother's face. "What's wrong brother?"

Naruto suddenly felt worried, "Haruka you can't tell anyone about this. For now I will just teach you fire release. Then later wind, but if anyone asks, you have a fire release as your main one okay?"

Haruka was a bit worried, "Why? Is it bad to have two elements?"

Naruto shook his head, "No, its really rare, but did you notice how it caught on fire?"

Haruka nodded, "Yeah the ashes were kind of…."

"Scorched" finished Naruto. Haruka nodded, "Yeah that's it!"

Naruto sighed, "You really are a special girl Haruka, you seem to have a special Kekkai Genkai called the Scorch Release. It's an advanced release of fire, because it combines both wind and fire. Which means you might even have a stronger affinity in wind then me."

Haruka gaped at him in astonishment, "Wow…..I'm so cool, but how do I have this? I thought It was passed down by family, and I'm from the Uchiha clan."

" _She never knew who her father was...maybe it had to do with him. " _Naruto shrug his shoulders, "I'm not sure, but I'll try to find out for you. Though for now this is a secret between you and me, okay?"

Haruka nodded, "But why?"

Naruto sighed, "Haruka there is really bad people who could try to use you, and I don't really trust anyone to keep a secret. Once we can figure out more of your abilities, then you can tell people."

"Really….but why? Why would they do that…." asked Haruka as she looked at her feet. Naruto sighed, "_ I really didn't want her to see the horrors of this, but she needs to know"_

_"_Some people are just crazy Haruka. They would do anything for power, even steal what's not theirs." explained Naruto.

Haruka shook her head, "I still don't get it...it just doesn't make sense. Why would someone do that? How would they steal it?"

Naruto sighed, " They won't exactly steal it, but they would try to manipulate you. Use you...then when they don't need you, get rid of you."

Haruka gasped, "But I would never fall for something like that!"

Naruto crouched to her eye level, "I know but it's just a precaution. Once you're old enough, your gonna have to tell people, but for now you shouldn't."

Haruka nodded, then a question popped in her head, "Will I still get my Sharingan? Since I have another Kekkei Genkai."

Naruto answered her, "I'm sure you could still activate it, but I really don't know."

Haruka smiled, "Don't worry, I still activate it!"

Naruto put his hand on her head, and the begun to mess with her hair, "Alright, then I guess we should get something to eat."

Haruka smiled, "Okay! I know where!"

Haruka grabbed his arm, and pulled Naruto to the direction of where they were gonna eat.

**(Inside of Village)**

As they raced down the street, Naruto noticed how they were heading away from the shopping district' "Where are we going Haruka?"

Haruka let out a childish giggle, "We're gonna eat with Lady Tomato and Blondaime."

Naruto completely stopped running, and Haruka was yanked back, " What? Why would we eat with my parents? Do they even know you?"

Haruka picked herself up, and nodded, "Yeah! You see when you didn't come back, I went to go see the Hokage. Then I found out he was your dad! By the way why didn't you tell me?"

Naruto snapped his fingers, "Focus Haruka, I'll answer your questions at the end."

Haruka smiled, "Okay...um then he invited me to eat with them. Since you weren't there Lady Tomato would help with my homework. She's kind of cool...but don't tell her I said that."

Naruto chuckled a bit, "I'm just glad you weren't completely alone Haruka."

Haruka then asked, " You never answered my question, why didn't you tell me your dad was the Hokage."

Naruto sighed, "I'm not on best terms with my father, so I really don't like talking about him."

"But why not? He seemed really nice...he helped me and everything. Even gave me some candy." pondered Haruka out loud.

"Haruka, if you believe he is a good man. Then believe that because you shouldn't allow others opinion to affect yours. I will admit when it comes to him I can be a bit biased, but if you believe he is a good man. That's fine with me" responded Naruto.

"Okay, what about your twin! You never told me you had a twin!" demanded Haruka, "And she's your real sister!"

Naruto was a bit taken back by the Haruka's demand' "_Is she jealous?" _

Naruto picked her up, and placed her on his shoulders, "I guess it just never came up in my mind to mention her, though I'm on good terms with her."

Naruto saw Haruka pout, "Even though she may be my real sister, you're still my favorite. Just don't tell my mom or my sister, they might get jealous."

Haruka giggled, "Really?"

Naruto walked up to his house, "Yeah...you are."

Haruka smiled, " You're my favorite too."

"Really? What about your boyfriend, Konohamaru?" Teased Naruto. Haruka's face flushed and she smacked his red haired head, "He's not my boyfriend! Stop being such an idiot big brother."

Naruto laughed at Haruka's dismay as he opened the door. As he entered his house he was surprised to be engulfed in a huge hug, "Naruto! My baby how are you? I heard what happened in Waterfall, and Wave!"

Kushina let go of him, and started to check all over him, "Wait until I get my hands on Yamato-"

"Mom calm down, I'm perfectly fine." replied Naruto a bit embarrassed in front of Haruka, " That's what it takes to be a ninja, you can't baby me forever."

Haruka put her fist in the air, "Yeah! Big Brother is right Lady Tomato, in fact he's gonna teach me a jutsu tomorrow. Then you won't have to baby over me either!"

Kushina looked up at the little girl, "I'm sorry Naruto, I just get worried that's all. What do you mean teach you a Jutsu tomorrow, Haruka?"

Haruka smiled, "Naruto told me he would finally teach me a fire jutsu tomorrow, since I'm almost 8!"

Kushina looked a bit doubtful, "Naruto are you sure that's a good idea?"

That's when Naruto's sister walked in, " You should really think about Naruto, I don't think teaching a little kid elemental jutsus is wise."

Haruka glared at Mito, "Hey! I'm not a little girl! I'm gonna be Hokage! So, I can learn this!"

The glare didn't go unnoticed by Mito, "So, this the brat, huh Naruto? Quite the feisty one, the total opposite of you."

Naruto laughed a little, " They say opposites attract."

"They sure do, son" spoke a voice from the Kitchen. Naruto wasn't surprised to see Minato, but he was a bit nervous being with Haruka.

"Just like you, and lady tomato! Right Blondaime!" Spoke out Haruka. Which caused Mito to burst out laughing, "Haha! Blondaime, that's the best one I've heard."

Haruka and Naruto smiled, while Minato just gave them an awkward laugh, "I guess so Haruka, and I think it absolutely alright for you to start teaching her, Naruto."

"Are you sure, Minato? I mean she's only 7." Questioned Kushina.

Naruto was surprised that his father had backed him up. While Minato continued to back him up,

" Naruto is much smarter than we give him credit for Kushina. The last two missions prove it. Naruto also knows Haruka the best, and he's the only one who can really decide whether she's ready or not. As well Naruto must have his reasons."

"I guess dad has a point, mom" spoke Mito. Kushina sighed and went into the kitchen to get the food. Naruto pulled up another chair for Haruka at the dinner table. Sitting down, he was hoping for this to be a quick meal because he had lots of thinking to do. He glanced over to Minato, wondering if he was being sincere or not.

Minato caught his glance, and questioned him about it, "Anything wrong Naruto?"

Naruto made up a lie, "Yeah, could you possibly help me out on finding more on Fire Release Elemental training? Its not my are of expertise."

Minat pulled out a piece of paper, "Here just go to the library, and take a look around."

Naruto looked at the note, and his eyes widen, "This is for the Jounin section…."

Minato chuckled, "Well, you are my son, as well you kind of are taking the role of a jounin instructor. So I find it reasonable."

Naruto didn't smile at him, but he felt a little relieved by the change of atmosphere in his family. He started to feel like he existed.

**(Late at night)**

Naruto arrived right outside the Uchiha district. Hiding in some bushes he scouted around. Activating his Sharingan he noticed a pair of ANBU stationed right outside, "_ Why would they still have ANBU? This is gonna be a bit harder...though I could use that." _

Naruto closed both of his eyes, _Mangekyō Sharingan. _Reopening his eyes he whispered, **Kamui. **

He then teleported himself to his dimension. Once there he used it to teleport him to the Naka Shrine. Apearing inside the building he was breathing hard, "_I'm getting better with the technique, I'm not as tired as the time I used it against Haku. _

Walking around the room, he had a hard time seeing because it was pitch dark. His Sharingan was able to notice a hint of chakra coming from the middle of the room. Walking to the middle, there was a statue, and below it seemed to be a trap door. Pushing the statue to the side there was large covering, 5 meters by 5 meters, and in the middle of the covering was a 3 sharingan tomoe, circled by a sealing formula.

Naruto eyed the door for a second, he then reached for his pocket and pulled out a scroll. Opening up the scroll, there were the instructions on how to open the door.

_1\. Must have Sharingan active when opening door. _

_2\. To open door you must wield these 4 hand seals, Dragon - Boar - Dog - Tiger. _

Naruto was surprised how easy it was to open this, he was kind of expecting like a blood opening seal or something.

Putting the scroll back into his pocket, he wielded the 4 seals. Then suddenly the door slid to the right, revealing a staircase leading down.

Naruto looked down at the even darker staircase. Looking back to the window he was debating whether or not to lit a candle. Not wanting to get caught he went down blind. He walked blindly down until he could no longer feel the staircase. Being on flat ground he lit a candle.

What he saw really astonished him, the room was actually much fancier than the above room. 4 giant pillars of gold stood around the room in a perfect square. Then directly in front of him was a huge tablet. Walking closer to the tablet he set the candle directly in front of the tablet. The Tablet was a lot of gibberish, though after Activating his Mangekyō Sharingan he watched as most of the tablet became readable.

_**Uchiha Tablet**_

_My children, I the sage of the six paths, leave behind this tablet in order for you to completely understand the full potential of your new dōjutsu and the danger of the Juubi. What my son Indra inherited from me was a similar dōjutsu known to you as the Sharingan. The Sharingan has a total of 5 phases. When the user first activates the Sharingan, they will receive one tomoe in each eye, thus activating the first stage. The second stage is when both tomoe have been activated in each eye. The third stage will be when the Sharingan has been fully matured, thus receiving three tomoe in each eye. The third stage will be as far as 99.5% of all Uchiha will go. There will be .5% who will be able to go to the 4th stage, the forbidden stage of the Sharingan. This Sharingan will be known as the Mangekyō Sharingan. The Mangekyō Sharingan can only be activated when one suffers through high emotional guilt, grief, and mental pain. Such pain like killing the closest person to you. Though there is another way the Mangekyō Sharingan can be activated, by straining the regular Sharingan to the point it naturally evolves. Though for that to occur one must have a strong emotional will, in order to activate it, as well one must not fall to the darkness of the Sharingan._

_If you are able to read this section you have activated the Mangekyō Sharingan. Do not allow this power to clear you judgement my children. This power may be powerful,but it comes with many risks. The first one is the effect on one's chakra pool. The strain is enormous, without proper practice. Even with the proper practice their is a still the second risk. The more you use the Mangekyō the closer you will get to completely lose your eyesight. The strain on the eye is so great that the eye will eventually go blind. There are only two methods to stop this. The first one would be to find another pair of Mangekyō Sharingan, and implant them. Those Sharingan will no longer be part of the curse, thus activating the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. This is the final, and faith stage of the Sharingan. Once the Mangekyō is activated your name will appear in the section below, as well all the abilities of the Mangekyō. I built the mangekyō similiar to my 6 paths. There is 5 different jutsus, but one can only wield three of these powers. _

_If you can read this part, then you can avoid blindness because of special circumstance, or you have activated the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. The circumstance is when a child is born from both the Uchiha and Senju clan. My wish was for one day have both of these clans reunited. Before my death I was unable to fix the drift between my two sons Ashura and Indra. So, I didn't allow either of them to inherit my rinnegan. In order for one to inherit the rinnegan, they must wield both halves of the these two clans. Even then one must go through the same procedure as every sharingan user. The only benefit they receive is the stronger source of chakra, and a way to avoid blindness when the Mangekyō is first activated. The senju chakra will allow the user to heal their eyes. The chakra is strong enough to heal the eyes from blindness, but it isn't perfect. Just like a full blooded Uchiha they can also suffer from blindness. If they use the Mangekyō Sharingan, their vision will also start to blind, but their eyes can heal themselves. This process becomes longer and longer the more you use it. Even though the time limit doesn't increase by a lot, it is still enough to where the Mangekyo is capable of blinding itself. As well if one overuses it at one time, once you go blind the healing effect no longer applies. If one is careful they can avoid becoming blind. In order to ensure no possible way of become blind, they must find another pair of Senju-Uchiha Mangekyō Sharingan. Below, only those who can read this, you will be able to identify all Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan Users, and Senju-Uchiha users. A star will appear by their name, identifying them as a EMS or S-U user. _

_MANGEKYŌ SHARINGANS: THE NUMBER OF TALLIES WILL REPRESENT THE NUMBER OF ABILITIES THEY HAVE ACTIVATED._

_INDRA: III RAI: BARU: _

_IZUNA: II __MADARA*: III NAKA: I_

_NOARI: I OBITO: I. SHISUI*:II_

_ITACHI: III NARUTO*: I_

_MANGEKYŌ SHARINGAN ABILITIES: _

_THE MANGEKYŌ IS CAPABLE OF INCREASING THE STRENGTH OF ANY GENJUTSU, AS WELL IT CAN BREAK THROUGH ANY GENJUTSU, EXPECT FOR A SELECTED FEW. THE MANGEKYŌ GRANTS ONE EVEN GREATER VISION. THE MANGEKYŌ SHARINGAN IS CAPABLE OF CONTROLLING A TAILED BEAST, BUT ONE MUST BE ABLE TO ACTIVATE ALL THREE ABILITIES FIRST. THEN BY USING THEIR GENJUTSU ABILITY THEY CAN CONTROL THE NINE TAILS. THE FIVE ABILITIES FOLLOW_

_**SUSANOO**__: **(UNREADABLE)**_

_**TSUKUYOMI**__: _**(UNREADABLE)**__

_**AMATERASU**__: _**(UNREADABLE)**__

_**KOTOAMATSUKAMI**__: _**(UNREADABLE)**__

_**KAMUI**__: THIS ABILITY ALLOWS ONE TO TELEPORT THINGS INTO ANOTHER DIMENSION CREATED BY THE SHARINGAN. ITS SIMILAR TO SEALING SOMETHING INTO THE A SCROLL, BUT THERE IS ONLY ONE WAY TO SEAL AND UNSEAL ITEMS, AND THAT ARE YOUR EYES. DEPENDING IN WHAT EYE, ONE EYE WILL ALLOW THE USER TO TELEPORT ANYTHING BY FOCUSING IT'S EYESIGHT ON IT. THE OTHER EYE WILL ALLOW IT TO TELEPORT ANYTHING BY SIMPLY TOUCHING IT. EVEN CAPABLE OF TELEPORTING ONE INTO THE OTHER DIMENSION. BOTH EYES CAN TELEPORT STUFF BACK INTO THE REAL WORLD. BY USING BOTH EYES THE TELEPORTATION TIME CAN BE DECREASED TO LESS OF A SECOND. _

_THE STORY OF THE JUUBI (READABLE ONLY TO EMS OR S-U USERS) _

_In order to understand the JUUBI, we must first acknowledge how the JUUBI came to be. Once long ago there was a mystical tree, that grew a piece of fruit every millennium. Everytime the fruit was born, many people avoided it because of the fear of upsetting the tree. Though came a woman, who was the queen of her land. Her land were currently at war, and where close to losing it all. In order to win the war, she took that piece of fruit, and ate IT. The fruit gave her what we came to know as chakra, this chakra all her to defeat her enemy, and all those who followed. The tree was not happy that someone had taken its precious fruit, and decided to get it back. It then formed into the ten-tails, and attacked the world. Its intentions were to suck back the chakra that it had lost, but it couldn't because my mother had happened to give birth to two children, my brother and I. We decided that we would fix our mother's mistake, and took on the Juubi. Thanks to the rinnegan I was able to defeat the Juubi, and become it's jinchuuriki. Though like every man I was not immortal,before I died I split the Juubi's chakra into 9 different beasts, and sealed its body into the moon. I entrusted the balance of the world to these beasts. As well I helped spread the power of chakra throughout all the lands. _**(UNREADABLE)**__

_**(UNREADABLE)**_

_**_**(UNREADABLE)**_**_

_**(UNREADABLE)**_

__**(UNREADABLE)**__

Naruto was trying to process all this information, "_So, much information. To think that the average Uchiha could only read the first section."_

Naruto rubbed both of his eyes, "_ Kamui is much different than I thought. I've been using both eyes to teleport, while I really only need my right. As well my eyes aren't as perfect as I thought they would be."_

Naruto then stared back at the names, "_Many of these names I've never heard of. Except Obito….why does that sound so familiar?"_

Naruto's eyes finally landed on Shisui, "_Why is their a star on his name? Could it be….that he was actually just like me."_

Naruto turned around and begun to walk out until another tablet caught his attention.A tablet hidden behind one of the pillars, Naruto decided to take a look.

Naruto read the tablet out loud, "FORBIDDEN JUTSU OF THE UCHIHA CLAN: IZANAGI AND IZANAMI"

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE START OF THE CHUNIN EXAMS! I DECIDED TO GIVE HARUKA A KEKKAI GENKAI BECAUSE I REALLY DIDN'T WANT TO GIVE HER THE MANGEKYŌ, BUT I WANTED TO MAKE HER SPECIAL IN A WAY. JUST LIKE NARUTO AND SHISUI. IN THE CANON THEY NEVER EXPLAIN WHO SHISUI'S PARENT'S ARE, SO I'M GONNA USE IT TO MY ADVANTAGE.**

COMMENT, FOLLOW, FAVORITE!


	13. CH12 The Chuninn Exams Begin

The Overlooked Prodigy

CH12 The Chunin exams begin!

"Naruto" - Person Talking

'_Naruto' - _Person Thinking

"**Naruto" - **Summons/Biju talking

"_**Naruto" - **_ Summons/Biju thinking

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu" - ** Jutsu

(Author's Note)

_**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU**_

**(TIME SKIP)**

* * *

**4 Months Later: 1 Week Before Chunin Exams**

"**Fire Release: Fire Ball Jutsu **," Haruka yelled out as a huge fireball exploded from her mouth. The fireball went flying at a very fast speed toward Naruto. Naruto grinned before he flashed through his own jutsu, "**Water Release: Wild Water Wave**"

The jet of water extinguished the fire, and left behind a small amount of mist. Haruka then begun to cheer, "I finally did it! I told you I could."

Naruto chuckled, "This is the second jutsu you have mastered, I'm quite impressed."

Haruka smiled really big, "Come on! Show me another one!"

Naruto pinched her nose, "Slow down kiddo, I mean I already taught you the **Fire Release: Pheonix Fire Jutsu, ** and this one. I think that's enough for now, as well I don't really have that many. The rest of my jutsu's are at least B-Rank."

Haruka's eyes shined for a second, " B-Rank? Teach me! Teach Me!"

Naruto shook his head, "You're not ready for that type of stuff, as well you should hone your other skills. Genjutsu and Taijutsu. Tell me how good are you at those?"

Haruka pouted, and then she went flying toward Naruto. Fist first she punched Naruto right into the face, though the last thing she saw, before Naruto fell back, was Naruto's sharingan eye. She quickly tied up Naruto, and begun to brag, "See! I don't need work on Taijutsu!"

Then suddenly she felt her movement restrained, and she saw the image of a Sharingan eye. Shaking her head, she noticed she was the one tied up, "What….is going on."

Her forehead was then flicked, and she looked up. She stared right into her brother's sharingan eyes, "Yeah you kind of do, due to the fact you tied yourself up."

Her pout returned as she couldn't believe what just happened, "What did you do? There is no way I tied myself up."

Naruto sat by her and let out a loud chuckle, "But Haruka you did, you see you fell under my genjutsu. Had you noticed it you could of easily dispelled it, since I didn't use too much chakra. This confirms that you really need to work on your other skills. esoically detecting genjutsu."

Haruka sighed, struggling against the rope, she finally managed to free her self, "I guess you're right, but I can't use genjutsu because I don't have the Sharingan…..as well my taijutsu isn't as good, since I can't predict the enemies movement."

Naruto look at her, "Haruka you need to learn how to hone your skills without the Sharingan, let sa-"

"Though they will help me improve a lot! I can learn things twice as quicker, and I won't have to worry about missing things." argued Haruka.

It was now Naruto's turn to sigh, "Haruka if you continue thinking like this you will never make it as a shinobi."

Haruka crossed her arms, "Why not?"

Naruto then activated his sharingan, "The Sharingan is a fabulous tool, but its just a tool. Like a sword it can easily be tossed away. Let's say you face opponent that is too fast for you. You may be able to predict his movements, but can you move fast enough? As well the Sharingan takes a toll on your chakra, so you have to be able to fight without it. That's what we focus now in you're youth, we focus on you're skills without the Sharingan. So once you get it, then you won't have to do all this. Then the Sharingan will just complement the skills you already have. "

Haruka nodded absorbing all this information, "I guess that makes sense, did you have to do all this big brother?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah but I really didn't have anyone to teach me until I met Shisui. So, you should consider yourself lucky."

Haruka was a bit astonished, "Wow….you taught yourself?"

Haruka looked at the ground a bit disappointed, "Man…..I thought I used to be good, but you're so amazing. I'll never catch up to you…."

Naruto then hit her across the back of her head. Haruka glared at Naruto, "What was that for?"

"You need to stop beating yourself. I'm gonna give you the same advice I gave Sasuke. If you keep comparing yourself to others, then you will never achieve anything. Set a goal, and stick to it. No matter what anyone says, okay? Haruka you will become stronger than me, only if you have the determination to do it." explained Naruto.

Haruka just smiled at her brother, "Wow you always know what to say big brother. I guess your right. Though that doesn't solve my problem with my genjutsu. I mean most your genjutsu do have to do with the sharingan."

Naruto stopped and blinked. Then he face palmed, "I guess you have a point Haruka…..though you should at least work on detecting them."

Haruka was gonna protest, when suddenly a brown haired girl appeared in front of them, "Naruto come on, we're gonna be late for sensei's meeting."

Naruto looked over at Yakumo and smiled. He pointed toward her, "She could help you with your genjutsu. I mean she doesn't even have the sharingan, and she is capable of casting one's better than mine."

Haruka gaped like a fish, "No way! Are you really that good Yakumo? What about your pale teammate. Is he also good at genjutsu?"

Yakumo blushed at the praise, but recomposed herself, "Sai isn't the best at genjutsu, but he can handle himself. As well I could give you a few pointers if you want, my clan does specialize in genjutsu."

Yakumo then turned her attention to Naruto, "Naruto let's go, we have to go to our meeting."

Naruto sighed, "Fine. Haruka go home, and take a shower. Then head to the academy, and don't be late! I'm tired of Iruka scolding me because you're always late."

Haruka nodded, and started to run to the orphanage. As she ran she yelled, "No promises!"

Naruto clenched his fist in the air, "You better not be lat-"

Yakumo grabbed Naruto, and begun to run to their meeting point, "Shut up, and let's go."

**(Team 11 Meeting Point) **

Sai was standing at the same place, where they had originally taken their genin test. As he looked around, he let in all the emotions of the past couple of months soak in. It was an odd thing for him, he had been trained to never feel emotions. Though this new team, has brought something that he hadn't felt since him….

As he looked around he begun to recall the mission they had taken. After the big double mission they had taken, they returned to mostly D-Rank. Taking a C-Rank here and there. As he thought about the missions in Wave and Waterfall, he was wishing he had taken a bigger role. He had seen how Yakumo and Naruto had gotten closer, and he felt a bit left out?

Sai sighed, he didn't know what to think. He had just gotten back from giving a report earlier that day. He had been ordered by Lord Danzo to keep tabs on Naruto. At first he didn't know what was so special of the not so favorited son of the Fourth Hokage. Though after fighting alongside him, he begun to understand Danzo's interest. The boy was such a genius with and without his Sharingan. Being able to analyze a situation so quickly, and find an appropriate strategy for it. His Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Fuuinjutsu were all superb. His taijutsu might be a bit lacking, but his kenjutsu made up for it. Then came his Sharingan, Sai had heard stories about the dōjutsu. Even in the stories they weren't as powerful, as how Naruto used it. It seemed like Naruto always knew the perfect time to use it, and how to use it.

Though that wasn't what intrigued Sai. What really intrigued Sai was Naruto himself. He had watched how he always left quite the impact on people, including himself. Sai had never really befriend someone before, but he had found it really easy to bond with him. Once he bonded with him he found it easier, and easier to bond with others. He kept reading his books, and it helped him a bit to understand all this. Sai didn't know if it was right or wrong, but he easily found his loyalty moving from Danzo to Naruto.

Sai's thoughts were interrupted when both his teammates appeared in front of him, "Yakumo you don't have to be so pushy dattebayo."

Yakumo hit the side of his head, "I wouldn't have to if you weren't always late, seriously you're becoming like the second Kakashi."

"That really isn't a bad thing." retorted Naruto.

"If you don't include all that material he reads. " spoke Sai with a soft smile. Naruto groaned in disappointment, while Yakumo laughed in approval, "Even Sai agrees with me."

"Sai I thought we were friends." asked Naruto. Sai just gave him one of his usual smiles, as he pulled out his book, "Yes, and as friends its in my best interest to look after you whiskers."

Naruto sighed, "I guess I can't argue against your stupid logic, so-"

Yamato suddenly appeared in front of them, "I'm glad I'm not late, and glad you're not either Naruto."

Naruto sweatdropped, "Come on I'm not really that bad…."

Yamato waved him off, "Okay here's the deal, I have nominated you three to the chunin exams. Here are the application forms, for the exam. The exams will take place in one week, at the academy at 10:00 in the morning."

"The chunin exams already?" asked Yakumo. Yamato nodded, "Yes I believe that all three of you are ready to take the exams, even if you don't make it. It will be a great experience which would help you on your shinobi careers."

"I believe were ready Sensei." stated Sai. This took the rest of the team a bit by surprise, since Sai wasn't the one to usually say things like that.

"Why so?" asked Yamato a bit curious.

"The chunin exams usually consist of some teamwork, and I believe we excel in that area. As for individual skills we are all quite skilled in our own areas of expertise. So I believe we are completely ready sensei."

Naruto smiled at Sai, "Yeah, I couldn't of said it any better Sai."

Yamato smiled at his team, "You know guys I really wasn't sure about taking a team at first, but you sure make it a lot of easier."

"Senesi, well you lucked out because you got the best of the bunch." claimed Yakumo having had her confidence reassured.

"Well I'm glad you think that way because as I said the exams are in a week. So this week you have the whole week off. Use it to train a little, and prepare, but most importantly rest. If you need any advice don't hesitate to talk to me." Yamato formed a hand seal, "This meeting is over, so you can all go home, so see you in a week."

Yamato then disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Naruto looked at his remaining teammates, "How about we go get something to eat? Then we can talk about some training we should do before the chuunin exams."

Yakumo nodded, "That's a good idea, so where do you guys wanna go eat? I think it was Sai's turn to choice."

Naruto and Yakumo both gazed at Sai for an answer. Sai didn't show it but he felt a bit uncomfortable being put on the spot, "I don't know…."

"Come on Sai, don't be a buzzkill just pick a place. Ramen, BBQ, Dango, you name it." responded Naruto as his hand made its way through his spiky red hair.

"Umm how about some Dango? I seem to have gotten quite the sweet tooth." Sai finally decided, which caused Yakumo to cheer, "Alright guys! Let's go!"

Team 11 made their ways down, the street until they came across a box that was following them.

"Does anyone notice the box?" asked Sai. Yakumo nodded, while Naruto just sighed, 'Come out Konohamaru, you ain't foolin no one."

The box suddenly exploded, and Konohamaru appeared. "You've got quite the sharp eye boss! I see why you're such a skilled ninja!"

Yakumo and Naruto both sweatdropped, while Sai give him a creepy smile, "So you've got another brat, Whiskers. You seem to have an eye for the loud ones, huh?"

"HEY I'M NOT LOUD!" yelled Konohamaru causing Naruto to sweatdrop even more.

"Konohamaru, shouldn't you be in class?" asked Naruto.

Konohamaru shook his head, "We got the day off boss! As well I was hoping you could train me a bit more! Teach me another jutsu!"

Naruto shook his head, "No can't do Konohamaru, I've got something important coming up. So, I'm a bit short on time. Though if you want I could teach you something after it."

Konohamaru sighed, "That's okay! As long as you teach me something cool too!"

Yakumo rose her eyebrow, "You're teaching this one too? You're only a genin Naruto, you've got to slow down, or you end up as a Jounin-sensei soon."

Naruto laughed, "I wouldn't be that crazy I just get along with Konohamaru. We're quite similar."

"What do you mean?" asked Sai.

"Well, being the son of Hokage, can be a bit tough. So I can understand what's he's going through. Right Konohamaru?"

Konohamaru shook his head, "Totally boss! Hey is this girl your girlfriend?"

Yakumo and Naruto blushed furiously, while Sai studied them for a minute. Then Naruto shook his head, "No of course not Konohamaru, we're just teammates."

"As well Naruto has that little girlfriend in Waterfall anyways." added Sai.

Naruto glared at Sai, "It's been 4 months, I thought we were over it."

Yakumo eased up a little, "How do you expect us not to tease you, you were blushing as bright as tomato. Come on you know you like her."

Konohamaru then spoke up, "Well that makes sense boss, this girl must be much prettier than her. Because to be truthful she isn't that pretty."

Naruto facepalmed, as Yakumo's eyebrow furiously ticked. Clenching her fist, she even made Sai back up a little bit, "_I'm not going through that again…." _

"Konohamaru…."

"Yes, Boss?"

"Run."

Konohamaru was confused until he took a good look at the fuming Yakumo. Konohamaru screamed in fear, and begun to run as fast as his legs could carry him. Naruto and Sai watched as Yakumo chased after, the surprisingly fast, Konohamaru.

"Should we help him?" asked Sai.

"I don't know….."

"I thought you said we always helped a comrade." asked Sai.

"He isn't our comrade yet…." then Naruto sighed, "I guess you have a point let's go."

Naruto and Sai chased after Yakumo and Konohamaru.

**THE SAND SIBLINGS**

Naruto and Sai dashed through the streets, where they heard a yell not to far away. Turning the corner, they saw Yakumo with a kunai in her hand, and a boy in a cat looking suit holding Konohamaru by the collar.

"I said let the brat go." demanded Yakumo.

The boy holding up Konohamaru just chuckled, "I don't know, this brat just bumped into me. Maybe I should teach him a lesson. I really hate brats."

"Kankuro, your gonna get us in trouble." The blond haired girl scolded Kankuro.

"Come on Temari take it easy. I'm just gonna teach the brat a lesson." defended Kankuro as Konohamaru begin to look at him fearfully.

"What if he-"

"He won't find out." assured Kankuro.

Naruto got in front of Yakumo, and spoke, "Let the boy go, or else…."

Kankuro was a bit annoyed at the boy's attitude, "Or else what kid?"

Naruto activated his Sharingan, "I said let the boy go."

Kankuro didn't notice it right away, but Temari did, "_What's wrong with his eyes, there suddenly red…." _

"I told yo-" Kankuro eye's widen as suddenly he was a dark pitch place, and all he could see was that kid's eyes. The vision was only for a brief second, but Kankuro knew something was up, "_My body….I can't barely move anything." _

Kankuro tried to move his body, but he felt like he was trying to move through very thick sand. The thought sent a chill down his spine, until suddenly he felt a blade against his throat.

Temari was shocked at the speed the kid move, in a few seconds he had move from where he was standing, and know had a blade against his brother's throat. She subconsciouly moved her arm toward her fan.

"I told you to drop the boy." responded Naruto.

"What did you do to me?" asked Kankura as he struggled to move.

Naruto grabbed Konohamaru and jumped away, "Genjutsu. Now tell me what Sand Shinobi are doing in the Leaf Village. Especially since they seem to pick on little kids."

Temari having realized her brother was under a genjutsu, came near him and released it. Kankuro fell to his knees. "_This kid is gonna pay." _

"We're here for the Chunin exams. We apologize for the conflict we may have caused. It's just my brother...can be an idiot." explained Temari.

Kankuro growled at the comment, "I'm not an idiot, and it's the kids fault. He ran into me!"

Naruto sighed and looked at Konohamaru, "Apologize."

"What!? Are you crazy!" declared Konohamaru.

"You heard him squirt! Apologize!" added Yakumo. Konohamaru glared at Kankuro for a second before he apologized, "Sorry I ran into you. I should of paid attention."

Kankuro crossed his arms, "Whatever brat, you're just lucky this kid came to rescue you."

Naruto then looked to his right toward the tree, "Sasuke you can come out you know, as well the same goes for you red head."

Sasuke who had been watching the whole affair looked over to his right, '_There's now way, I didn't even notice this kid. Who is he?" _

Sasuke eyed the red headed kid, with a gourd on his back. They both jumped out of the tree. The redheaded boy eyed Kankuro, "I leave you alone for one second,and you cause this. I should kill you for this…."

Kankuro's eyes widen in terror, "Gaara I'm sorry!"

Temari also shook in fear, "Gaara you know how much of an idiot Kankuro can be. Just ignore it please?"

Gaara sighed in annoyance, 'Fine, as for you"

Gaara pointed at Naruto and Sasuke, "What's your name, and yours too."

Naruto and Sasuke both eyed each other, when Sasuke spoke up, "It's common courtesy to give your own name first, don't you think?"

"Gaara Sabaku"

"Sasuke Uchiha"

"Naruto Uzumaki"

"Then I look forward in seeing you in the exams." Gaara turned around, and begun walking away, " Temari, Kankuro let's go."

Temari and Kankuro both nodded, and begun to walk with their younger brother. Konohamaru finally let out a big breath of air, "Wow, that was intense."

"Konohamaru go home, I'll talk to you later."

Konohamaru nodded, and raced off to do other things. Yakumo then pointed her finger into Sasuke's chest, "Why were you spying on us?"

Sasuke blushed a little, but he quickly hid it. "I just heard all the commotion, and came to check it out. When I saw you guys start to engage the sand ninja, I stuck around to see if you guys needed some help."

Sai who hadn't said anything finally spoke up, "That boy at the end, he was very strange. Did you guys catch the way he talked to his teammates."

The three other genin nodded, and Naruto spoke up, "It was like they were afraid of him…."

"Yeah they will have to be a team to look out for in the exams." said Yakumo.

"So you guys are taking it too. Well good luck, I got some stuff to do." said Sasuke as he begun to walk away. Though Naruto suddenly grinned, " Are you sure you don't wanna tag along? I bet Yakumo wouldn't mind."

Sasuke sped up a little, "I don't see why that would cause me to stay."

Sai even started to chuckle, "How about it Yakumo? You want duckbutt to tag along?"

Yakumo looked away, "Guys…."

Naruto and Sai both exploded in laughter, as Sasuke and Yakumo glared at them. Yakumo apologized to Sasuke, as he left. Then she went over to both her teammates, and started to scold them, "What your problem? And Sai, Naruto is rubbing off on you too much!"

Sai shrug his shoulders, "It's just a little teasing, I read in my book that its a gesture of friendliness, in close friends."

Naruto patted her on the back, "His book is never wrong, wasn't that what you said Yakumo? When I tried to throw it away, Karama can be good."

Yakumo crossed her arms, "You're lucky I'm only staying because we're getting dango."

Team 11 then made their way to the Dango shop. Though before Naruto turned the corner he looked over to a tree branch not to far away. Then suddenly a shadow dashed through the buildings. Naruto frowned, "_Strange…..was that an ANBU?" _

"Naruto you coming?" asked Yakumo having noticed Naruto stopped walking. Naruto just nodded and caught up with his team.

Meanwhile at the tree branch 2 boys, and a girl, all with sound symbols on their forehead protecters, let out a big breath.

"Dosu, you think he noticed us?" asked the boy with two holes in his hand. The boy he was talking to, had a strange device on one of his arms, "I don't know Zaku , but if he was able to sense us. That kid is good."

The girl with them then decided to voice her opinion, "Yeah, I guess we really have to look out for him. The Uchiha though looks talented as well, isn't on that redhead's level."

Zaku nodded, "Yeah….Kin you might be right. That kid we have to look out for him, as well that sand genin. Something's off about him."

The sound genin kept discussing their actual mission, while not too far away a figure raced through the tree line. Dressed in ANBU gear he made his way to the outside of the village. Appearing at an abandand builing he raced inside. In the middle of that building was a huge opening that led down. Quickly jumping through the opening he made his way down. Jumping off the side he landed right in the middle of a platform. Where a man with a white shirt, with a black robe stood there with a cane. The man turned around revealing that his right eye was bandaged, and his chin had an x mark scar. "Report"

The ANBU knelt in front of Danzo, "Lord Danzo, it seems that your suspicions on Sai were accurate."

Danzo's expression didn't change, "Elaborate."

"I've been following him for a month, and I've noticed he left things out of the report. I can't say whether or not they're important, but there more important than the stuff he's reported. As well he seems to have set up a closer relationship with not just the target, but the girl too. I believe he's slowly starting to betray us, whether he realizes it or not." answered the ANBU.

Danzo turned around, "Then we must get rid of him."

The ANBU didn't flinch, "Should I do it tonight?"

Danzo shook his head as he walked away, "No, that would be too suspicious. Take him out during the chunin exams, the second exam. Then it won't look as suspicious, and if you can help it don't kill Naruto. I can't have the Yondaime on my throat. If it can't be help though, then make sure you take his eyes."

The ANBU nodded, and he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

**One Week Later: Chunin Exams**

Team 11 was making their way to the academy. As they approached, Naruto was the one to look up at the building. He begun to think about the past, before their sensei walked up to them from a far. "I'm glad you all decided to show up."

"We're in this as a team, didn't we tell you that sensei?" said Yakumo as she ran her fingers through her hair. Sai just nodded, and Naruto smirked, "So, I'm guessing you not just here to wish us luck?"

Yamato nodded, "Yeah, I was making sure you all showed up, if one of you didn't then none of you would of been allowed in."

"That was pretty obvious sensei, you told us remember?" spoke out Sai.

Yamato chuckled nervously, "Yeah I guess I did….Kakashi told me not to, but I guess I can't help it sometimes. Well good luck in there! I might see you on the other side."

Yakumo playfully smacked Yamato as she walked in, "Don't joke like that sensei, there's no way we would die. As long as we're together as a team."

"Of course. Sai, Yakumo let's go!" Naruto then walked in with Yakumo and Sai. Yamato watched as his 3 students walked in, "_ I kind of hope they don't become chunin, might not be as entertaining without them…...maybe I could get them on a ANBU squad?"_

**(INSIDE) **

Team 11 made their way up to the second floor, when they came across a group of kids huddled by a door. They watched as two genin blocked the exit. Sai was just about to go in, when Yakumo grabbed his shoulder, "Sai its a genjutsu. Those two their are under a henge."

Sai looked up at the sign, then his expression wided, "You right, were obviously only on the second level."

Naruto then walked across the little herd, and made his wayto the stairs. Silently motioning his team to follow him, they did. Making their way up the stairs, they were surprised that the only door on this level was their door.

Naruto looked at Yakumo and Sai, and watched how Yakumo looked a bit nervous. While Sai had his emotionless mask on. Naruto sighed, and he pushed the door open.

Walking in they were surprised by the number of people. Naruto blinked, "Wow…."

Yakumo nodded while Sai spoke up, "I guess we're not the only ones taking this."

Naruto scanned the room until his eyes landed on a teal haired girl. Naruto without thinking made his way to Fū. Yakumo suddenly sighed at Naruto, "_He's obviously got a thing for her." _

Yakumo and Sai followed Naruto as they made their way to Fū's team.

Fū's expression changed as she watched Naruto walk over to here, "_He's coming over here? I didn't think he would…..Oh no what do I say? What if he's mad about the kiss?" _

"Hey Fū! Its crazy to see you here of all places." spoke Naruto as he embraced Fū in a hug. Fū blushed as she returned the hug, "Yeah I know, Shibuki thought it would be wise to send us here for the chunin exams. You know since….."

Naruto let go of her, "Yeah I know…"

Suddenly Fū's teammates, interrupted them, "Hey Naruto! Great to see you man!" spoke Hoki.

"Naruto I'm not sure whether to be glad or not to see you here." spoke Goro with a grin. Naruto gave them both a hug, "It's nice to see you guys. Even though its been a few months, its crazy to think about it?"

"Yeah it is, isn't Naruto." spoke Yakumo as she walked into their conversation, with Sai behind her.

"Yakumo! Sai! It's nice to see you guys!" spoke Fū as she gave them both a hug. Goro didn't give either them a hug because he remembered where they were, "Guys I don't think this is the place for hugs."

All of them looked around as some of the other genins glared at them. They all sweatdropped, and Naruto spoke, 'I see you're point Goro."

Then suddenly Naruto watched as Team 7 walked in. Sasuke noticed him, and was about to walk over before he was attacked by Ino. The two teams watched as most of the rookies gathered at the entrance, creating quite the commotion. "Not the smartest bunch." spoke Hoki.

Naruto shook his head, "Don't underestimate, they're more than they meet the eye….All of them."

Naruto then watched as a silver headed boy with glasses walked over to them, "Hey you rookies take it easy."

"Who do you think you are?" demanded Kiba. Hinata then tried her best to scowl Kiba, "Kiba…"

"Its alright, my names Kabuto, and I think it would be wise for you guys to calm down. If you want I could even help you out." said Kabuto. Sasuke then eyed him for a second, before Ino spoke up, "What do you mean?"

"Well I've taken this exam 7 times, so I've got quite the info about almost anyone here."

"Seven times? You must suck." retorted Kiba as he looked away. Shikamaru then voice his opinion, " Still that makes him a veteran here. He must know the test inside out."

"Exactly." said Kabuto as he pushed his glasses in. Sasuke then walked up to him, "Do you have information on Shinobi?"

Kabuto nodded, he pulled out some cards, "These cards here have information on almost anyone. They're my own creation, just give me looks, village, or simply a name."

Everyone around watched interested in this silver haired shinobi, especially Naruto, "_There's no way a genin can get this type of information. Even if Kabuto is the adopted son of the chief medic of the leaf." _

Sasuke thought about it for a minute before he said a few names, " Gaara of the Sand, Lee Rock of the Leaf…..and Naruto Uzumaki of the Leaf."

Yakumo then gasped, "What's he doing?"

Sai shook his head, "He's getting information on what he thinks are his biggest rivals. You can't blame him, we aren't exactly on his side this time around."

Fū looked at Naruto, "Are you alright with this?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulder, "I don't care, but I don't like how this guy has so much information."

"Aw too bad, you even now the ruins the fun. Alright first one….Gaara of the Sand" said Kabuto as he pulled out a card, and begun to spin it with chakra. Stopping the card he pulled it up, "Since He's a newcomer from a foreign country I don't have much info,but…..It seems he returned from all of his missions without a scratch. MIssion History; 8 C-Rank, and….1 B-rank. Wow that's impressive for a genin."

Kabuto pulled out another card, "Next is Rock Lee of the Leaf. Last year he gained attention as a talented genin, but he did not participate in the exams. LIke you guys, this is his first time. On his team are Neji Hyuga and Ten Ten also considered highly skilled. His best skill seems to be taijutsu, but nothing else is impressive."

Naruto watched as the kid he was talking about grit his teeth, and his teammate, the hyuga then squinted his eyes in a angry twitch, "_Can't blame them, he's giving out a lot of info…." _

"Alright last one up Naruto Uzumaki….." Kabuto then pulled out a third card, "Naruto Uzumaki is under the team of a man known as Yamato, with his teammates being Yakumo Kurama, and Sai…..wow this kid has completed 1 B-Rank mission, and 1 A-rank mission. Both of them a success. High number of D-ranks, and not too many C-ranks. Naruto Uzumaki formerly Naruto Namikaze the son of the Fourth Hokage." Naruto watched as many kids begun to look at him.

"This kid is highly skilled in Ninjutsu and Genjutsu, he has a kekkai genkai too…..it's the Sharingan." Kabuto looked up at Sasuke hoping for a reaction, "_I guess he already knows….this is something I should tell Orochimaru."_

"One last thing, he's in the Bingo Book as a high B-Rank ninja for taking Zabuza Momochi's executioner blade."

Naruto closed his eyes as he heard a bunch a gasps, and received a few glares from the mist and the rock ninjas. "_Great…."_

"I guess he would be the ninja to beat in this exams. Though you shouldn't just look out for him." explained Kabuto as he pulled out another card, "You see here, there are many ninjas from every great Nation, have come to take the ninja exams. Even villages like Waterfall, Grass, and Rain have sent some ninjas. They're all filled with talented ninja."

Mito pointed at a the sound village, "What about this one?"

Kabuto looked at the village, "Don't worry about that one, they're fairly new.I won't expect them to send any strong ninjas."

Naruto having heard enough turned to his teammates, and took a look around the room, "I guess we're gonna be a target in these exams."

Sai looked around also, and noticed some glares from their own village, "I guess the fact that you've become quite the name, have even some of our own ninja targeting us."

Naruto sighed, and looked at Fū's team, "If we get a chance, I think it would be best if we team up."

Hoki and Goro nodded, "It seems fair enough, though if we have to fight you understand…."

Yakumo answered for Naruto, "Yeah we understand."

"Alright Maggots! It's time to take the exam! The proctors will assign you a seat, and you guys will take the exam." explained Ibuki." By the way my name's Ibuki and I'll be the protector of the first exam."

Naruto got his number and moved to his seat. His surprise when he ends up sitting right by Fū, "Umm good luck Fū."

Fū nodded, "You too Naruto."

Naruto looked around and rubbed the back of his head, "I know this isn't the time, but after that kiss….I was wondering if you might want to get a bite to eat? Maybe show you around my village?"

Fū thought he was gonna yell at her or something but she smiled, "Like a date?"

Naruto blushed, "I guess so…."

Fū smiled, "Sure, but you're buying."

Naruto smiled as his nerves finally calming down, "Of course, a gentleman is suppose to treat the lady."

Ibuki then interrupted them, and handed out the exam. He then begun to explain the test, and how it would work.

**AFTER THE TEST (DON'T REALLY HAVE THE TIME TO WRITE THE WHOLE FIRST EXAM, AND I'M SURE ALL OF YOU HAVE SEEN IT. I REALLY WOULDN'T CHANGE MUCH, SO SORRY TO THOSE WHO MIGHT OF WANTED IT BUT I'M SKIPPING IT) **

Naruto was standing outside his assigned gate with his team. He glanced over at Yakumo and Sai as they were going over their stuff. Even though he felt he should be happy, this exam just felt off. The Gaara kid, those people watching them, Kabuto , and that women he had seen at the introduction of the second exam.

Naruto recalled how the women had caught the kunai thrown at Kiba by, the proctor, Anko. That was what had Naruto worked up. _"That women has me so worked up….but over what her freaky tongue? No it's something more….Its like evil itself, like the time Mito let out a bit of the Nine tails chakra." _

Naruto then pulled out a kunai, and looked into the reflection. He stared into his Sharingan eyes, then he pierced his thumb pulling some blood. Making sure his teammates weren't looking he unzipped the zipper on his left shoulder, that no one seemed to question about the fact he had a zipper on his shoulder. Naruto shrugged the thought as he wiped some blood on the summoning tattoo.

Crouching on the ground he flashed through some hand seals, "**Summoning Jutsu"**

Slamming his hand onto the ground, a small sealing spiral appeared. Then a small crow appeard from it. The crow had his left eye closed, and only eyed Naruto with his right. "Crow, I need you to look after someone."

Pulling out a picture, he handed it to the crow. The crow nodded, "Alright Naruto, do you want me to use that jutsu if necessary?"

Naruto shook his head, "No, if possible just use the knock out genjutsu programmed into the sharingan. Only use Koto as last resort. I'll be gone for five days, so stay out of sight. If you're spotted dispel the summoning right away."

The crow nodded, "Who's my target?"

Naruto ppinged at the picture of a girl with big black eyes. Her eyebrow were very femininely shaped, just like Shisui. Her hair was pitch black, and tied in a ponytail. She was wearing a dark blue kimono shirt, with spots of orange. She wore a matching skirt, and blue sandals. "This is your target, Haruka. You will watch over her okay?"

The crow's expression widen, "The little girl has grown up, how old is she? Eight?"

Naruto shook his head, "Not for another week."

The crow then asked one final question, "Who do I look out for?"

Naruto sighed, "That's the problem I don't know. I'm not sure, but someone has been following my team. As well they're too many skepty people in the exams. I feel like something big is gonna happen."

The crow nodded, "I'll be on my way Naruto, you need me don't hesitate to summon me. As well remember you still have the toads, I'll admit they're a powerful ally."

The crow then disappeared into the treeline.

"Naruto come on the gate's opening." yelled out Yakumo as her and Sai approached the gate. Naruto nodded, and grabbing his pack. He sealed it into a scroll which he placed it into his pouch. He then grabbed they're earth scroll, and tossed it to Yakumo, "Here Yakumo you're the best one to keep it. You can easily hide with a genjutsu, as well many would underestimate you since you're a girl."

Yakumo nodded, and Sai agreed, "Smart….Anything to say Naruto?"

Naruto gulped and nodded, "Be ready at all times…..I have a bad feeling about this."

"I thought you weren't nervou-" Yakumo was cut off as Sai interpreted, "He's not talking about that Yakumo. This exam is just too skepty, right Naruto?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah…."

Yakumo looked at both her teammates, "You're gonna explain all this too me once we get inside."

The gate finally opened, and Team 11 dashed inside. Naruto activated his Sharingan, "_Let's do this!" _

* * *

**I know it's a bit shorter than usual, and I'm sorry guys. I'm really busy the rest of the week with exams and everything. So, I wanted to give you guys another chapter, if I didn't get a chance until after exams. Which will probably run until June, two weeks. Tell me what you guys think! I wanted to add Danzo a bit more into this, and I finally found a good opportunity! Fū and Naruto? I'm not sure if I'm doing it right, but I think I'm working it up slowly.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: CH 13 The Village Hidden in the Sound**


	14. CH13 The Forest of Death P1

The Overlooked Prodigy

CH13- Chunin Exams Part 2: The Forest of Death Part 1

"Naruto" - Person Talking

'_Naruto' - _Person Thinking

"**Naruto" - **Summons/Biju talking

"_**Naruto" - **_ Summons/Biju thinking

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu" - ** Jutsu

(Author's Note)

_**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU**_

**(TIME SKIP)**

* * *

**TEAM 8:**

Hinata, Kiba, and Shino stood on a tree branch waiting as patiently as they could. When suddenly a rain team came across them. A boy with black spiky hair, who seemed to be the leader of the group, called them out, "Hey you Leaf scum! Give up your scroll or else!"

While the boy talked Akamaru barked something, and Kiba smirked, "These guys are so foolish, to think they can sneak up on a team specialized for tracking."

"Kiba…..please don't get so cocky, we haven't trapped them yet, " managed out Hinata. While Shino nodded, "Yes, Kiba you shouldn't be overconfident quite yet…..now."

Kiba smirked as he watched their plan fall into place, the team was suddenly ambushed by a bunch of leeches falling from the trees. The other boy in the team screamed out, "What's goin-My chakra!"

The rest quickly fell to their knees, and collapsed. Kiba smirked, "Hinata which one has the scroll."

Hinata activated her byakugan. "The girl who was standing way in the back."

Kiba rushed over, and picked the scroll of the girl. Kiba smiled widely, while Akamaru cheered, " They've got the heaven scroll we were looking for. Let's go!"

**Team 10**

Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji stood in a clearing, crouched together in a circle. Shikamaru took the lead in the discussion, "Alright guys, I'm gonna be honest, we really aren't the strongest out of all these bunch. So we should work on targeting those with poor teamwork, or just poor ninjas."

"So we should avoid any strong ninja." concluded Ino. Shikamaru nodded, "Exactly."

"So we should avoid teams like the sand ninja, Rock Lee's team, and…..Rookie Team 11." added Choji. Ino frowned a bit, "Do you guys really believe what they said about Naruto? I mean I remember back at the academy he was quite talented, but is he really better than Sasuke? I mean Sasuke was the Rookie of the Year in our class."

Shikamaru sighed, "Naruto was always more then he let on. I knew about his Sharingan cause I was close friends with him, but he didn't trust many people with it. Not even his own parents….that tells you a lot about a person. So I wouldn't be surprised with anything that comes with Naruto. Trust me Ino, we should avoid his team, its not just him thats talented but so are his teammates. They're teamwork could rival ours."

Ino still wasn't satisfied, "I don't know, I asked Mito about it a while back, but she didn't say anything. Just that she got along better with her brother. I wonder what happened."

"Well we don't got time to waste, we need to either find a team, or get some food going." said Choji as he pulled out a bag of chips. Both Shikamaru and Ino sweatdropped.

**Team 7 **

Sasuke was breathing a little hard. Mito, Sakura, and him were racing through the trees trying to find another team. They had just came across a rain ninja, which had caught both Mito and Sakura in a genjutsu. Even with his Sharingan he found it a bit hard to find the little sucker. Though at the end he was able to get him, it still wasn't worth it because the kid had no scroll.

Mito signaled to stop in a clearing, both Sakura and Sasuke jumped in it.

"What are you doing Mito?" asked Sakura a bit annoyed by having to stop.

Mito brushed her off, "We need a game plan, we can't just run wildly in here. We almost got caught by one mere genin over there. We need to set up where we're going, and how. As well we need a password in case one of us get separated."

Sasuke sat down crossed legged and begun to think, "You're right, Mito."

Sakura crossed her arms in a grin, "Yeah….wait she's right?"

Sasuke nodded, "We need a better plan than just running around here. "

Sakura thought for a second before she responded, "I guess you're right, Mito."

Mito then begun talking, "Okay so I think we should slowly make our way to the tower. We're bound to run into some ninja, since that's where everyone has to go. We should get their in 2 days tops, and just ambush any teams that we come across."

"I think we should get their as soon as possible because there's bound to be other teams to think of the same plan" added Sakura.

Sasuke nodded, "So, it's settled then, now let's setup a password."

"How about a question?" asked Mito. Sasuke nodded, "Okay the question is, When does a ninja give up?"

Mito and Sakura were a bit surprised by the question, "We don't know."

" A ninja never gives up, as long as we have a reason to fight, our Will of Fire will lead us past the point of giving up."

The three sucked in the information, before once again Mito took point, and sped off. They never once noticed the grass pipe sticking out of the ground not too far away.

**TEAM 11**

Team 11 stood hidden near the ground as they slowly made their plan. Naruto looked at both Sai and Yakumo, "Sai, I'm really gonna put you on the spot here. I need you to create as many ink animals as you can; snakes, rats, small birds, and anything else that could work around here. I need you to send them out to scout for teams up ahead. Meanwhile we will move toward the tower."

Sai nodded as he pulled out his scroll and begun to draw a bunch of animals, "I'm on it."

Naruto then faced Yakumo, "Yakumo I know you're not used to taking lead, but that's the position you will be taking while we run. I'll be behind you, while Sai is in the far back."

Yakumo looked a bit nervous, "Why would you put me in front? That's usually you're position or Sai's. As well why risk the scroll, by putting me in front?"

Naruto smiled, "Exactly, that's why we're putting you in front. Not many teams will expect it. As for why I'm in the middle, I can help you if it gets rough, or you have the easiest time hiding in the middle of the chaos."

Yakumo suddenly made sense of his plan, "That's really smart Naruto….."

Naruto nodded, " I know….you done Sai?"

Sai nodded, "Let's go."

Naruto grabbed his shoulder, "Sai, I need to tell you something."

Sai turned around, and faced Naruto. Naruto then let out a really loud sigh, "I'm sorry I haven't told you this, but I had my doubts about you in the beginning. As well I suspect, that you have connections with Danzo, correct?"

Sai looked around, and he just nodded, "Yeah….I've tried to report less on you, in order to stop spying on you, but I think that may have caused more harm."

Naruto was a bit shocked, "You've been reporting on me? What do you mean reporting less on me?"

Sai looked around once again, "Naruto I was first assigned to spy on you, but after a while of being your teammate, I find it too hard to do it. I finally understand what it means to have a real team….family, and I've tried to stop, but it's not that easy…..I'm sorry, Naruto."

Yakumo was confused, "Are you serious Sai? Though why? As well who's this Danzo guy?"

Naruto looked at Sai and Yakumo, "If you've truly committed to getting out of Danzo's grasp Sai, I'll help you out the best I can. I know it isn't easy…..As for you Yakumo, Danzo is a very dangerous man. He's one of the leaf elder's but he's…..very manipulative of his shinobi. Even though he claims the best for the village, he's always after power."

Yakumo stood silent for a minute, "How do you know this…."

Naruto closed his eyes, and reopened them revealing his Mangekyō Sharingan, "He gave me these….this is what I wanted to show you Sai. Though I hope it won't be a fatal mistake."

Sai stared down Naruto's reformed Sharingan, "What is that…..?"

Naruto smirked for a second, "If you promise to keep this knowledge out of Danzo's hands, I might tell you."

Sai nodded, "I promise Naruto anything you don't want Danzo to know, he won't. I don't work loyally anymore for Danzo."

"Yeah, as well you never explained it to me Naruto. When you first showed it to me, you told me it was just a forbidden stage of the Sharingan. What did you mean?" asked Yakumo remembering the mission in Waterfall. "You were also so desperate to hide it from everyone."

Naruto sat down on a tree branch, "I'll try to be brief, and I'm still desperate to keep it a secret. I've only told Yakumo, Mito, and know you Sai. I haven't even showed Haruka yet, and I tell her everything."

Sai suddenly felt a bit relieved, "_Is this what trust, suppose to run in a family?...Naruto I won't betray this trust and kindness you've shown me. Even if it costs me my life…." _

"This is the forbidden stage of the Sharingan, The Mangekyō Sharingan. In order to achieve these stage, you must go through severe emotional trauma. Like the type of trauma you receive, when you kill the closest person to you….."

Both Yakumo and Sai looked down in sadness. Yakumo clutched the back of her neck, "_My parents….." _

While Sai unconsciously reached for his ninja pouch, and gripped his small book, "_Shin….."_

Naruto eyed his both teammates, "I have a bad feeling we've each gone through that experience, and that's why I decided to tell you today. Not just because of that because I trust both you you with my life, as well you deserved to know."

Yakumo then stepped forward, "I didn't know until Waterfall, but I have a mental monster sealed in my conscious, Sai. If it wasn't for Naruto, I don't think I would of been able to suppress it. I just wanted to let you know….I'm sorry for not telling you."

Sai gave both his teammates a smile, "I can't blame you two, for not telling me such huge secrets. I was….I still don't look like a trustworthy person, but I will take these secrets to the grave, unless you tell me otherwise."

Naruto reached out his fist toward Sai. Sai a bit confused, "What are you doing?"

Naruto sweat dropped, "Are you serious Sai? I'm obviously looking for a fist bump. Come on! It's a sign of respect and teamwork!"

Sai raised an eyebrow, but he ended up "fist bumping" Naruto. Naruto smiled, and motioned toward the trees, "You guys ready? Let's go!"

Team 11 raced toward the forest.

**15 minutes later**

Naruto looked back at Sai, for any signs, that he might of encountered any teams, Sai shook his head getting the message. Naruto sighed, and kept running. Then suddenly he felt two kunai heading toward their direction. Naruto's body reacted to cover Yakumo, but then he watched as the Kunai where aimed at Sai.

Naruto's blue eye's widen, "SAI! LOOK OUT!"

Yakumo turned around, and watched as Sai barely managed to block one of the Kunai, and dodge the other. They all jumped on a large tree branch, and looked around. Naruto now having activated his Sharingan tried to catch a glimpse of the enemy, "I don't see anyone…."

Yakumo then closed her eyes, and tried to sense around, "I don't detect any genjutsu, or people….maybe it was a trap?"

Naruto shook his head, "If it would of been a trap, then that trap was either perfectly set up to measure Sai's speed, or it was just random luck. I really doubt it's was either."

Naruto looked around but he still couldn't spot anything. Then that's when he noticed it a black shadow move quickly through the shadows. Naruto flashed through some hand seals, "**Fire Release: Fire Ball Jutsu**"

Naruto launched the Fire Ball right into the tree, burning it. "_Whatever is back there, will know be detectable by the light, or the smoke will force them to come out. Either way it should come out." _

Team 11 dropped back, and Yakumo shouted, "Naruto did you catch something?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, but I'm not sure who it was."

Naruto then watched as a man jumped out of the shadows, and into the air. Then suddenly he heard Yakumo shout, "Guys! Behind us!"

Naruto turned and watched another man jump out. This man Naruto was able to distinguish that he had orange hair to his shoulders, with an ANBU mask on. Naruto then had sort of an idea what was going on, "_Root? That's impossible….what could they be doing here. There's now way they would know so soon, even if Sai betrayed me. As well they were….targeting Sai!"_

"Sai, Yakumo take the man from behind, and I'll engage the other." shouted Naruto.

Yakumo was confused, "Not that I don't wanna help you, but what about the plan?"

Naruto was suddenly attacked by the other man with a kunai. Pulling out his own, he managed to block a few strikes before he jumped onto another branch, "These guys aren't genin Yakumo, their not after our scroll…."

Yakumo and Sai were evading the other guy, while Yakumo gasped, "Then are they here to….kill us?"

Sai yelled out to Yakumo, "Not you Yakumo….but me."

Yakumo was confused as they regrouped on another tree branch. "Why?"

Naruto shook his head, and looked at Sai, "Its how root works, if one isn't loyal they are eliminated….Right Root!"

The two masked ANBU appeared on a tree branch not too far away. They both remained silent, and just stood in front of them, calculating their every move. While Naruto did the same. The one that had attacked from behind, had shoulder length orange hair in a ponytail. Besides that they're wasn't any noticeable traits. The other man though was had the regular ANBU clothing, but with a rather odd black robe underneath. He also wore strange gloves, and he had very short spiky hair. Naruto tried to get an idea on who these two could possibly be, "_I have no idea who the orange haired guy is, but the other one wears clothing similar to the Aburame clan…..we need to take them out one at a time. Two will work on one, while the last one will distract the second ANBU….."_

"Yakumo, Sai…..I don't think we're gonna be able to run." replied Naruto as he pulled up his right sleeve. He then unsealed his usual orange handled sword, "_I want to use the Executioner's blade, but I don't have enough experience to be facing ANBU level shinobi….I guess Shisui's Blade will have to do….."_

Naruto then turned to both his teammates, he saw the determination in Sai's eyes, and the fear in Yakumo's. "Yakumo remember everything we've learned since becoming a genin. We've been preparing for something like this for ages….now it's time for us to work together, and take them down."

Yakumo looked at Naruto, "I don't know…."

Sai then spoke up, "You guys run, their after me…..I'll distract them, while you two get away."

Naruto shook his head, "Sai we can't do that, we're a team and a team never abandons a comrade. Yakumo you need to pull it together because we need you."

Yakumo clutched the kunai in her hand, and took a few deep breaths, "I can do this….We can do this."

Naruto nodded and continued to eye his opponents, "ANBU usually consists of High Level Chunin to Jounin level ANBU. Though these are root, so expect them to be Jounin level. Sai, Yakumo you guys will take down the orange haired guy, while I distract the other one. Sai if you have any information on these guys, now is the time to reveal that information."

Sai nodded, "The orange haired man is-"

Sai was cut off as the black haired ANBU man attacked Sai. Sai was able to pull out his own tanto to block his kunai strike. Yakumo tried to back away, but then she was kicked away by the orange haired shinobi. As Yakumo was kicked away the orange haired ANBU tried to attack Sai. Sai was unable to detect the second strike, and was stabbed right in the back. The man grinned slightly under his mask, then suddenly Sai exploded in a flock of crows. The black haired man cursed and dispelled the genjutsu.

Naruto was standing on another branch with Yakumo in his hands, and Sai by his side." You two are good."

The black haired man finally spoke, "I could say the same for you."

Yakumo stood up, "Sai let's go."

Sai then ran off into the woods with Yakumo behind him. Naruto allowed the orange haired man to pass by, while he blocked the path of the other man, "I will be your opponent."

The black haired man replied in a monotone voice, as he slowly took off his gloves, "You picked the wrong opponent to face by yourself…."

**YAKUMO AND SAI VS ORANGE HAIRED ANBU**

Sai and Yakumo rushed through the forest, "Yakumo! This guy we're facing is from the Yamanaka clan, so stay alert for any of their mind jutsu's. We can't allow ourselves to be caught by his jutsu."

"These two ninjas are also one of the most skilled ninjas that Root has. We can't hold back on bit, or we will die." stated Sai as he continued to run through the tree. He finally hopped on one branch, and Yakumo jumped behind him.

"Sai, he's coming….400 feet away." stated Yakumo as she pulled out a scroll, and paint brush. Sai's eyes widen a bit, "You're gonna use that jutsu?"

Yakumo nodded, "I know it's dangerous, but we have no choice. I need you to cover me, while I set up the jutsu."

Sai nodded, and pulled out his own scroll, "Alright let's do this."

The orange haired man looked back, and noticed his comrade was no longer behind him, "_Torune you better not overdo it."_

As he looked forward he suddenly watched as a giant pair of tigers attack him. Pulling out his tanto he ducked under the first, and stabbed the next one right in the stomach. Pulling out some kunai with some explosive notes, he chucked them at the other tiger.

The man jumped on a tree branch, and suddenly a huge explosion was heard from behind. Though before he could turn around to admire his work, his attention was suddenly taken to the sky. Two birds where flying toward him with two explosive notes on each on. The ANBU barely jumped away in time, as the branch was destroyed into little pieces.

As the smoke cleared, he saw his target jump to engage him with his tanto. The man reached for his own, but to notice it was gone, "_He forced me to drop it earlier…."_

The man jumped behind a tree, and dashed away. Sai followed close behind as he tried to pin the man in a corner. The man was able to retrieve his tanto, and finally stopped running. Jumping on a tree branch he used it to catapult himself toward Sai. He matched Sai's strike, and managed to force him back. The man forced Sai onto the defensive. Sai's tanto was knocked out of his hand, as he dropped straight down to the ground. The man swiped across barely missing Sai by a hair. "_Smart he dropped straight down to avoid my strike, I see why Danzo chose him. It's a pity he had to betray us, he had lots of potential."_

Sai jumped straight to the ground, and rolled away. Pulling himself back he raced toward Yakumo, breathing hard he had only one thought, "_Hurry up Yakumo, we need to finish him off."_

**NARUTO VS TORUNE**

Naruto didn't understand what the man meant by, "_You picked the wrong opponent to fight against."_

Naruto just watched carefully as the man pulled off his gloves, revealing that his hands were purple. "_There must be some trick to his hands….I can't afford to let him touch me."_

Naruto pulled his sword in front of him, and got ready to fight. Then it happened the man came flying toward him. Naruto ducked under the first punch, and tried to stab him, but the man kicked his sword away. Naruto rolled to his right, and dodged his open palm. As Naruto rolled away he watched as the man's palm slammed into the ground.

"_The tree is being destroyed inside out…..no its being poisoned."_ Naruto rolled up to his feet, and dodged the next set of attacks. Unable to block or catch his fists, Naruto was forced to simply dodge. "_So my guess of him being from the Aburame clan is correct, but these bugs are barely visible. I can only distinguish them because of my sharingan's ability to see chakra as color."_

Naruto dodged another fist, and watched as it hit another tree."_As well it seems they must be ultra venomous if the poison spreads so fast."_

Naruto shook his head, "_Taijutsu isn't an option, I don't know if genjutsu will work on him. Even though he is from the Aburame clan, there might be the chance he doesn't have full control of the bugs. Thats probably why he wears the gloves, since he isn't in sync, then he must have trouble detecting genjutsu."_

Naruto jumped away once again, "_If Yakumo had faced this guy, he could of been able to break her genjutsu. Since insects don't have the 5 human senses, needed for her to cast her genjutsu."_

Naruto then tempted to cast a genjutsu on him. As he dodged under a punch, he rushed toward his body at fast speeds. His eyes inches away from his, the 3 tomoe in his eyes spinned furiously. The man's eyes widen before he fell onto the ground. Naruto avoided his falling hand, and jumped away. "I guess he wasn't as tough as he claimed."

Naruto then walked over to his sword. Picking it up he turned around to finish the job. To his shock when the man was inches away from touching his left hand. "_He already dispelled it!"_

**YAKUMO AND SAI vs ORANGE HAIRED ANBU**

Sai dashed through the trees as quickly as possible, "_We're almost here…."_

He then appeared in the middle of the clearing, and he threw a kunai with an explosive note right into the air. The note exploded signaling Yakumo. Yakumo jumped out of the tree with her genjutsu set, "Sai, are you ready?"

Then appeared the other man. He then formed a hand seal.

"Yakumo-" Sai didn't finish because his body suddenly jerked and he raced toward Yakumo. Yakumo was shocked, and allowed Sai to cut her across the cheek with a kunai, "Sai! What's the big deal!"

Sai didn't say anything as he pressed the attack. Yakumo then looked over to the ANBU and noticed that he was slumped against the tree, "_He used the mind-transfer jutsu…."_

Yakumo having let her guard down slipped, and fell right one her back. Yakumo watched in horror as the kunai came closer and closer. She closed her eyes waiting for everything to end, "_Is this the end?"_

Yakumo could hear her own heartbeat racing at a hundred miles per hour, but time passed and the final blow never came. Slowly reopening her eyes she saw that the kunai was inches away from her eye. Rolling to the side she watched as every single muscle in Sai's body was tight. Like he was trying to resist, "Come on Sai! You can do it!"

Sai watched from his own mind as he struggled to gain control of his body, "_There's only one way I'm gonna break out of this…."_

The man whispered in Sai's own mind, "_Give up kid, your gonna die too….might as well make this girl's death painless."_

Sai slowly begun to move the kunai directly in front of his stomach, "_You should know, Fū, I won't allow my comrades to die so easily."_

Sai then procceded with the little control to stab the kunai right into his stomach. Fū released the jutsu, and woke up clutching his stomach too. He clutched his stomach in pains, as blood begun to ooze out.

Yakumo ran over to Sai and pulled the kunai, "Sai!"

Sai coughed up some blood,and he clutched his stomach, "Yakumo...start the genjutsu, I'll be fine I missed any vital organs. Hurry."

Yakumo nodded and retrieved her scroll and flashed through a long series of hand seals. Fū stood up and tried to get out of there. Though before he could Yakumo yelled out, "Too late to run! **Demonic Illusion: Sea of Lava Jutsu**

Fū's eyes widen and suddenly the world went dark.

* * *

**GENJUTSU**

Fū woke up, and all around was molten rock. As he peered through the cracks he could see the lava underneath. As he looked around he noticed that everywhere he looked, there was just pieces of rock floating in the lava. Then suddenly he felt the rock below sink a little. He then tried to jump away, but his wound denied him from moving. Following onto his knees he suddenly felt some lava splash onto his hand.

His closed his eyes in pain, as the lava melted through his skin right into the bone. Suddenly more lava begun to splash all over yelled in pain until he was completely devoured by the lava.

**Yakumo Sai and ANBU Fū**

Yakumo was breathing hard as she saw the genjutsu take place. She slowly watched as the man's skin slowly crisp up until the bone showed. She turned to her side, and puked.

Wiping her mouth, she walked over to Sai. Pulling out some medical supplies she begun to fix him up. Covering his stomach in bandages he gave Sai a blood pill, "You're losing too much blood. Here take a blood pill."

Sai just nodded and took the pill. He heard Yakumo say few more things before he collapsed.

Yakumo watched him slip into an unconscious state. She sighed, and picked him up, "We need to get back with Naruto."

Though before she left she grabbed a pair of kunai with paper bombs and chucked them at Fū's barely alive body.

**Naruto and Torune**

Naruto shunshined away, and allowed Torune to barely touch his sleeve. Naruto grabbed his sword, and cut off the sleeve of his left arm. He watched as the cut sleeve turned all purple, "_To close..."_

Naruto looks up again, and notices Torune speeding onto him. Naruto wielded some hand signs, "**Hidden Mist Jutsu**"

Torune stopped running as he noticed a mist appear around him. Naruto resealed his sword, and unsealed the executioner blade, "_I can't allow him to touch me...I need to strike from the mist and them take him out." _

Naruto then shunshined into the mist.

Torune looked right, left, behind, and in front. Looking all around he begun to feel the heat of the battle, _I can't believe this kid was able to copy the Hidden Mist Jutsu. I can't allow him to trap me so easily." _

Torune ripped of his jacket, and left himself shirtless. Forming the ram seal, his body slowly begun turning to a purplish color. He then grabbed a kunai, and got ready for an attack.

Then it came, turning to his right he watched as a giant blade fell upon him. He put up his kunai to defend but it was easily cut in half. Jumping back he avoided the blow.

Naruto was gonna go for a follow up kick, but his Sharingan was able to notice the change in his skin, "_He's wearing an armor of sorts...I can't touch him directly or it will be all over," _

Naruto then grabbed the executioner's blade and charged his lightning chakra in it. He then threw the sword at Torune. Torune didn't even move as the blade landed to his right. "Terrible aim..."

Naruto didn't say anything as he flashed through some hand seals, **"Water Release: Water Pond Jutsu." **

Naruto then shot tons of water toward Torune. Torunes eyes widen realizing his plan. He tried to jump but suddenly he felt his feet unable to move. He then eyed the sword, and noticed it was perfectly lined in a crack, that met his feet, "_He purposely allowed the sword to miss, so he could use the lightning chakra to send a shock through my nervous system. Disabling my feet from moving...this kid" _

The water stormed Torune and the lightning blade as Naruto jumped into the air. Torune was electrocuted, and he slumped onto the ground. Naruto jumped on the edge of the blade, and pulled it while standing on the handle. Pulling it out he used his momentum to launch himself into a tree branch, "That was too easy"

He cleared the mist, and jumped higher into the trees. Deactivating his Sharingan he gave himself a second to breath. Then he felt someone coming from behind, turning around he saw Yakumo carrying an injured Sai. Naruto rushed toward her, "What happened?"

"The guy we were facing was from the Yamanaka clan. Sai stabbed himself in order to disable him, while I cast a genjutsu" replied Yakumo as she set Sai on the branch. Naruto noticed the blood slightly staining the bandage, "How bad is it?"

"It isn't infected,he just won't stop bleeding." said Yakumo. Naruto took off the bandages, and looked at the wound, "I think I might be able to at least stop the bleeding."

"How?" asked Yakumo

Naruto signed a few hand seals, and placed his arms above the wound. They then glowed green, as Naruto's expression went into total concentration, " I know enough Medical Ninjutsu to stop the bleeding. Grandma Tsunade taught me the I won't be able to completely heal his wound."

Yakumo watched as Naruto continued to slowly stop the bleeding. Then suddenly he stopped, and took a deep breath, "Okay...that should do for now. We should give him a blood pill once he wakes up."

"I gave him one before he collapsed." said Yakumo as she too felt tired, " I didn't think the chunin exams would have us fighting ANBU, this is just ridiculous."

Naruto nodded, "We got lucky they underestimated us. We shoul-"

Naruto suddenly heard the sound of Kunai cutting through the air. Turning to his side, he noticed that Torune was still alive. He dodged the first kunai, and the second one struck him right in the arm. "Yakumo grab Sai!"

Naruto pulled out the kunai, and he suddenly felt his arm go looked down, and noticed the bugs where attached to the kunai. Naruto's whole right arm was slowly beginning to get covered in purple. His body suddenly felt numb as he fell to his ANBU man walked closer to him, "Give up the boy, or else I won't extract the poison. No one in this world has the antidote to cure the poison. You'll die a painful death."

Naruto was ignoring every single thing as he examined the bugs, "_They don't inject poison, the bugs themselves are the poison. I just have to kill all of them ,or get rid of them. Though their so small it would be almost impossible to get rid of them all." _

Naruto looked up at the man, "Never…..Yakumo run..."

Yakumo had Sai on her shoulders as she was standing on a branch away. "Give me the boy, and I'll spare this kid."

Yakumo just stared down the other man, "_What do I do? Naruto and Sai would both want to sacrifice themselves so the other would live...This is so difficult, and I'm too tired to cast another genjutsu." _

Naruto stared down the poison, as he tried to come up for a solution. He watched as the bugs made their way to his shoulder, when it hit him.

Naruto closed his right eye, and reopened it. "**Kamui" **

Naruto then warped away the bugs attached to his arm. _It's working!_

* * *

Torune then attacked Yakumo, as he tried to get a grasp of Sai. Yakumo jumped away, and with her left arm pulled out a kunai. Exchanging a few strikes, Yakumo jumped onto a giant tree, and begun to run around the base. Reaching the other side she slid down the base of the tree, and right into an opening. She made her way to the other side, and placed Sai against a tree.

Turning around she got into a position to defend her self. Then out of nowhere the man appeared before her. Yakumo and Torune stared each other down. Then Yakumo pulled out some shuriken and threw them at Torune, **Shadow Shuriken Jutsu, **

The five shuriken she threw turned into twenty, Torune jumped straight in the air where she flashed through some hand signs, _Naruto isn't the only one who can use this Jutsu, _**Fire Release: Fire Ball Jutsu.**

A giant fireball erupted from Yakumo's mouth as Torune was unable to dodge. The fireball destroyed the top of three tree tops. Yakumo looked around looking for him, when suddenly she turned around noticed he had shunshined behind her. She watched in slow motion as Torune was yards away from touching Sai. Yakumo was about to scream Sai's name, when she remembered he was unconscious.

She raced after him, but she knew she wouldn't get there in time. Then suddenly the air around Sai begun to distort. Her eyes widen, when she realized Naruto was using that Jutsu, " Naruto!"

* * *

Naruto finished warping the last bug. Catching his breath he then warped himself away.

He suddenly appeared in front of Sai, and turned around. He heard Yakumo's scream as he stared down Toruno. As Torune was running toward him, "How did you get rid of the poison"

"Like I would tell you."

Torune was then just inches away, They both glared each other down, and then Naruto's eyes warped into an eight rounded star. Time seemed to stop for Naruto as he stood there. _"If I kill him I won't be able to get any evidence , I can't allow Danzo to keep targeting Sai…..I won't allow something like that to happen again…."_

Naruto's mind flashed to the incident of Shisui's death, "_NEVER AGAIN! _**TSUKUYOMI!"**

Torune was just inches away, until he made the mistake of looking into his eyes, "_These eye….what are they?"_

Then suddenly everything froze. He stopped running as he looked around, and when he looked up. All he could see was a red moon, and on that moon was the same 8 rounded star he had just seen. Then suddenly his body was tied to a tree. The forest disappeared, and he was standing there tied to the only tree left.

As Torune looked around he begun to worry, "_What's going on? Not even my bugs can pierce this genjutsu for me….What is this?"_

Then the red headed boy from before appeared before him, "You are now stuck in my genjutsu, in this genjutsu I control space and the precipitation of time. You might of noticed your bugs can't pierce this genjutsu? That is because when a day passes in here, only a second passes in the real world."

Torune looked horrified at the kid, "That's impossible! There's no way that's true!"

Naruto shook his head, "But it is, this is the power of Tsukuyomi, for the next 24 hours you are now my prisoner."

Naruto stabbed him right through the stomach, and Torune gritted his teeth. Then 5 more Naruto's appeared around him. Then for the next hour they continued to stab him again and again. "Only 22 hours and 59 minutes to go…."

Torune couldn't believe it, even after all his training in Root, this was the worst thing to ever happen to him, "Why don't you just kill me? What do you want?"

Naruto stabbed him again, "I thought you won't ask."

Pulling out the sword, he stopped the others too, "Its quite simple I want to know who sent you. You're gonna tell me, one way or another."

Torune didn't say anything, and Naruto shrug as he signaled the others to keep going. All you could hear was Torune's screams throughout the genjutsu. "Quite impressive only ten minutes left, but that's all I need."

Torune didn't reply as he could barely manage to speak, "As I told you, I control space here, so I can force you to talk."

Naruto rose his right arm, and formed a one handed seal, "So Talk."

Torune felt his whole body jerk forward, "Lord Danzo set us to eliminate Sai. Sai was proving to be a traitor by not completely his mission to the letter. We also had second orders, if you were to interfere to steal your eyes."

Naruto sighed, "That's all I needed to know."

* * *

Torune stopped running in mid air and slumped forward, and fell straight into unconscious. Naruto fell to his knees, and took heavy breathes. He clutched his eyes, "_That was so exhausting…."_

Yakumo stopped running as she watched the events unfold in front of her. She walked over to Torune's body, and was gonna check for a pulse, when Naruto grabbed her hand. "Stop, his armor is still active. If you touch just one of those bugs, you're good as dead."

Yakumo nodded, "What happened?"

Naruto took a heavy breath again, and deactivated his sharingan, "I caught him under a genjutsu….I was able to find out, that it was indeed Danzo who sent them."

Yakumo looked a bit confused, "I thought we already knew that?"

Naruto shook his head, "Yeah, but we have no evidence. I was able to make him confess, but I doubt that would be enough to convict him, since he's probably dead from the mental stress. I just did it, so I can make sure it was him."

Yakumo just nodded, and looked over at Sai. Walking over she picked him up, "Let's go."

Naruto nodded. He then pulled out some paper bombs, and threw them onto his body. The huge explosion finally killed Torune. Yakumo looked over at Naruto, "I thought we needed evidence against Danzo."

Naruto nodded, "He's too loyal, he would never give up Danzo. No matter what happens to him. The only reason I got him to confess was because of the genjutsu, as well they probably have cursed seals, that unable him to talk."

Yakumo looked over at Naruto, and finally noticed how exhausted he was. "We need to find somewhere to rest…"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah lets go…."

**TEAM 7**

Sasuke stared down the women in front of them. He was breathing a bit heavy, as he watched the women start to peel her skin off.

Sasuke was mortified, "_Why doesn't she die? That fire jutsu should've burnt her to crisp."_

Sasuke looked over to the rest of his team, and gazed at a knocked out Mito and Sakura trying to heal her. _"Mito had been taken out so easily by that weird finger jutsu, and Sakura isn't exactly the fighting type." _

Taking his attention back to the women, he watched as a new body appeared, "Ku-Ku-Ku Sasuke, you have surely grown, but not enough. You still got ways to go before you catch up to Itachi."

Sasuke gritted his teeth, "What do you want?"

Orochimaru chuckled, "I'm Orochimaru, and you'll find out soon enough. Though for now I'll leave you a parting gift."

Suddenly his neck extended, and went flying toward Sasuke. Sasuke having been caught of guard was bit right in the neck. He yelled in pain, and suddenly a mark appeared on his neck. He slumped forward, and fell onto the tree branch.

Orochimaru laughed, and disappeared.

Sakura grabbed both Sasuke and Mito, and fled the scene.

**OUTSIDE OF CHUNIN EXAMS: **

Anko was sitting at the entrance of the exam, enjoying some dango. When suddenly she felt the air behind her shift. "What do you want?"

The ANBU spoke, "We found some bodies…."

Anko chuckled, "What's new?"

ANBU shook his head, "This is different."

"What do you mean? Different?"

"Come take a look." replied the ANBU as he disappeared. Anko sighed, and disappeared.

* * *

Anko appeared in front of a group of ANBU were 3 bodies stood. As she went over to them, she suddenly felt overwhelmed, "There's no way…."

Another ANBU spoke up, "I know, never seen anything like it. I mean there faces….are gone."

Anko shook her head, "That's not it! Notify the Fourth Hokage immediately! Make sure no one enters or leaves the Forest of Death. I repeat no one! I'm going in."

"What's going on?" asked on of the ANBU. The ANBU that notified Anko spoke up, "Its what I feared. It's Orochimaru of the Sanin, isn't it?"

Anko nodded, "Come on we can't allow him to escape! Move!"

The other two ANBU nodded, and disappeared. Anko then ran into the forest, "_What are you doing here?" _

* * *

The Fourth Hokage was talking with his wife in his office, "What do you want me to do?"

Kushina crossed her arms, "I want you to do more of an effort. He's your son you know."

"I know, but I don't know what to do. Naruto is just so different….I don't know how to connect with him." spoke Minato as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"I'm not having any of it. I've been telling you for months, but you keep giving the same response. Why don't you work on creating a jutsu with him?" asked Kushina. Minato sighed, "He doesn't want me to teach him."

Kushina grabbed Minato by the collar, "I'm not saying to teach him, but work with him. As I said work with him in 'creating a jutsu'. Help him invent something new. He loves to do that. You can't teach him anything he already doesn't know. We both know that."

Minato didn't resist, and a lightbulb went off in his head, "Kushina...that's brilliant! Then we could actually spend time together."

Kushina let him go and let out a big grin, "I know! So are you in?"

Minato nodded, "Yeah, Yeah. So Kushina how are you holding up? You've been sick the last couple of days."

Kushina nodded, "Yeah, I know. I might go to the doctor. I've been feeling so sick of my stomach."

Minato sighed, "I'm glad you didn't return to active duty, I know you want too, but its been a hard couple of years."

Kushina eyed her husband, "What do you mean?"

Minato shook his head, 'The Uchiha Massacre….I feel like I could of done more, but….."

Kushina sat back into her chair, "There wasn't anything you could do sweetie, I mean I didn't even see Itachi's betrayal coming. He was always….so committed to protecting the leaf. I still find it hard to believe he did it."

Minato closed his eyes, "_I'm sorry Itachi….." _

Then suddenly an ANBU appeared in front of them, 'Sir!"

Minato and Kushina were taken by surprise, "What is it?"

"One of Orochimaru's jutsus, was spotted outside of the Forest of Death. We have reason to belive that he has infilitraited the exams."

Minato stood up, "What? How long ago was this?"

"Just a few minutes ago sir."

Minato looked over at Kushina and saw how frighten she looked, "_Naruto….Mito." _

"Let's go, Kushina continue your day like normal. I don't want to scare anyone, unless its absolutely true."

Kushina nodded, and Minato and the ANBU disappeared. Kushina looked at the family picture on Minato's desk, "Please be alright Naruto and Mito."

* * *

Haruka walked down the street with her older cousins. Ken know being 11 felt like he should be taking care of them. "Alright Katashi, Daichi, and Haruka, since neither Sasuke and Naruto won't be around for a while. As well Aiko just became a genin, I will be looking after you guys."

Katashi snorted, "What makes you think we're gonna listen to an idiot like you?"

Ken eye's twitch, "Shut up Katashi! You're always so stuck up! You think you're better than everyone else!"

Katashi snorted again, "Not everyone else. Just you!"

Haruka sighed, and looked down at 5 year old Daichi, "I guess while they fight, I'll be looking after you. You want to go back home Daichi?"

Daichi shook his head, "I don't care, where ever you guys want to go. I'm kind of sick staying home all day, but I'm kind of scared of entering the academy next year."

Haruka grinned, "It's not that scary Daichi! Its actually pretty fun, you should meet all my friends sometime."

Ken then stopped fighting with Katashi, "Yeah Daichi you shouldn't be scared. The academy isn't half bad."

Katashi sighed, "For once the dobe's right, the academy is actually a great time. If you don't include the history lessons."

The three academy students shivered for a second. Daich shrug his shoulders, "I don't know…."

Haruka grabbed Daichi by the hand, "Don't worry about it know Daichi, you still have a year before you go. Lets go get some ice-cream!"

The three boys sweatdropped, as they followed behind the ice-cream addicted girl. They never did notice the crow watching them from the shadows.


	15. CH14 The Forest of Death Part 2

The Overlooked Prodigy

CH 14 - Chunin Exams Part 2

"Naruto" - Person Talking

'_Naruto' - _Person Thinking

"**Naruto" - **Summons/Biju talking

"_**Naruto" - **_ Summons/Biju thinking

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu" - ** Jutsu

(Author's Note)

_**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU**_

**(TIME SKIP)**

* * *

Naruto's team was hiding the underneath of a tree root. Yakumo was currently overlooking Sai, "Hehe, kind of ironic were hiding under some tree roots…."

Yakumo gave Naruto a dirty look, "This isn't exactly the time to be joking around."

Naruto shrug his shoulders, "I'm a bit tired, Yakumo. I'm just trying to lighten the mood."

Yakumo gave him an apologetic look, "I'm sorry Naruto….I've been too busy on Sai, I haven't taken time to check on your wounds."

"You can't exactly heal me….I don't have the poison any more, but my body is tired from having the poison. As well don't mention my usage of my Sharingan, is taking the toll…." answered Naruto as he slipped his hand into his pouch. Pulling out a soldier pill he swallowed it. He stood up, "I'm gonna go look for a scroll…."

Yakumo stood up, and protested, "Naruto! We can't do that! I mean we're both exhausted, and Sai isn't in condition to move."

Naruto sighed, "I know that's why I said, I need to go get a scroll. I'll scout out a team, and take them out with the hidden mist jutsu. I'll be fine Yakumo."

Yakumo shook her head, 'I don't agree with it, but I know you won't listen."

Naruto turned around, and walked outside, "You know me too well, I'll be back before sunset. So try to keep up a genjutsu till then, if necessary."

Yakumo just nodded, and watched as Naruto ran into the trees.

* * *

Naruto dashed through the trees. Hopping from tree to tree he was actually looking for someone. Then by luck he ran by a group of fighting ninja. Naruto jumped onto a tree branch, and looked at the two groups battling.

Naruto couldn't see the other group, but he saw a team of Mist Shinobi corner another team, that's when he heard a familiar voice.

"Why are you after me? I already gave you the scroll! Leave us alone!" screamed Fū as she tried to grab onto her teammates. Then suddenly one of the Mist Ninja threw an explosive note at Fū. Fū jumped out of the way, but in the process she let go of both Goro and Hoki. Fū eye's widen in terror, as she watched both of her teammates die in front of her. She stumbled out of the tree she jumped on, and fell to the ground. The Mist Shinobi were on her right away. The girl of the team kicked her across the face, "Nothing personal girl, it's just our Mizukage ordered us to capture you. Though taking you out of here will be the real challenge."

Fū didn't say anything as her hands shook, at what she had just seen. She suddenly felt great grief take over her, as the 2 people she felt closest with had just died. She felt like just breaking down, and crying. When suddenly she heard a voice behind the girl's voice. "You aren't taking her anywhere…."

The girl didn't get a chance to turn around, as a blade was pierced through her heart. She coughed blood into Fū's face, and her body fell on her. Her teammates were both shocked by the speed, and stealth of the boy. He had just appeared in the middle of their formation like it was nothing. The one of the left tried to pull his kunai out, but when he looked into the boy's red eyes, he felt his whole body freeze up. Then the blade cut across his throat. The other teammate didn't have a chance to do much either as suddenly he felt the blade stab him right through his stomach. The boy coughed up blood as he looked up at his enemy, "Who are you?"

The boy looked at him with anger in his eyes, "The friend of those 2 kids you just killed back there. As well the boy that will end your life….my name is Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto pulled the sword out, and cut his throat. He then slipped his sword into his sheath, and walked over to Fū. He tried to call her out, but Naruto could tell she was in shock. He took the mist shinobi's scroll, and he grabbed Fū and got away.

**WITH YAKUMO**

Yakumo really wanted to get rest, but she didn't want to take a chance of a team sneaking up on suddenly she felt someone enter her genjutsu. Forming a hand seal she begun to focus on the jutsu. At first she tried to redirect team away from the tree, but suddenly she felt a familiar chakra. Dispelling the jutsu, she ran outside. To her surprise she found an injured Sakura holding onto her two teammates. "Sakura what's going on?"

Sakura placed her teammates on the ground, "We got in a fight with Orochimaru, and he took down both Mito and Sasuke. I need to heal them."

Yakumo nodded her head, "Bring them in with Sai. Do you know any medical jutsus?"

Sakura nodded, "Not a lot only a few, that I learned at the hospital. It was after Naruto told me to try out Medical Ninjutsu in Wave, but I don't know how much I can fix"

"It doesn't matter, as long as you can help them some, it would help them a lot." said Yakumo as she placed Sasuke right by Sai. Sakura placed her hands over Mito, and her hands begun to slightly glow green.

**NARUTO AND FŪ **

Naruto was carrying Fū bridal style. As they raced through the forest, Naruto looked for a place to rest. Naruto saw a small cave, and jumped towards it. Naruto walked into it, and placed Fū down. Naruto took a second to rest, as he sat down right next to her, "So, how are you doing?"

Fū then burst into tears, and hugged Naruto, "I don't know….They killed them Naruto! I mean sure they were mean to me at times, but over these past couple of months. I've had been getting along with them just fine. I didn't want them to die, they were like my only friends…."

Naruto was a bit overwhelmed but he replied, "Fū….they died fighting alongside you. That means that they valued you more than just a friend, but probably even as far as family. As well they weren't you're only friends what about me? Aren't we friends?"

Fū wiped a tear as she looked up to Naruto, "I guess you right….but I still didn't want them to die. I don't know what the Mist wanted with me anyways…"

"Power….this world is corrupted with gaining power Fū. They were probably after the 7 tailed beast sealed in you Fū." replied Naruto. Fū didn't say anything, "_I thought so…." _

Naruto then helped Fū stand up, "But I won't let anyone get to you Fū, that's a promise I'm gonna make to you. And I never go back on my word."

Fū's emotions was running high as she didn't know what to feel. "_Shouldn't I be feeling sad for my Goro and Hoki? Though I'm like a little girl who has a crush on someone." _

Fū just hugged Naruto once again, "Thank you for saving my life, Naruto."

Naruto this time returned the hug, "Of course."

"So, what are you gonna do?" asked Naruto, "You can no longer compete in these exams, since…..so I think it would be best if you just leave the exams right now."

Fū nodded, "You're right, I need time to think and the best place to do that would be somewhere safe. Like my hotel room, not here out in the Forest of Death."

"Alright, I need to go back to my team, so take care Fū." said Naruto as he was about to jump away. But then suddenly he turned around, and gave Fū a big kiss. Fū's face turned bright red, having been surprised by Naruto. He then jumped into the trees, and before he shunshined away, "That's for last time."

Fū just stared at the spot Naruto was, "That boy….what am I kidding I can't get mad at him. Though I should probably go get Hoki's and Goro's forehead protectors at least."

Fū just took a deep breath, before she returned to the spot of her fallen comrades.

**YAKUMO AND SAKURA  
**

Yakumo and Sakura were both dog tired as those 3 sound shinobi stood in front of them. The boy with the weird looking arm chuckled at them, "You two aren't that much. Now hand over Sasuke, and I might let you guys go…..maybe."

"Hehe Dosu so cruel, you shouldn't scare them like that." said Zaku as he looked over at them.

Kin threw her hair back, "These two kunoichi aren't really much, maybe I should handle them."

"No, I will take care of them." spoke Dosu as he raced towards them.

Sakura trembled as Yakumo's face took a determined look. "Sakura we can take them on, don't let them scare you."

"I don't know Yakumo…." spoke Sakura as she took out her kunai. Then suddenly Dosu raced towards them. Yakumo flashed through some hand seals. **Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death.**

Then Yakumo disappeared into a gust of wind. Dosu stopped running and looked around, "Where'd she go?"

Dosu looked down at his feet, as vines all around begun to tangle him up. He put his arm in attempt to blast the trees away, but suddenly something grabbed his arm. As he looked back at his team he noticed the same thing was happening to them, "What's going on?"

Then suddenly a tree sprouted from behind him. As he looked up the tree he saw the come out of the tree trunk. A kunai in hand, she pulled back her arm in order to strike. "It's over!"

Dosu closed his eyes and begun to concentrate, "_It's just a genjutsu….I need to break it."  
_

He slowly begun concentrating on the noise around him, until he got what he wanted, "_There!" _

Then suddenly the genjutsu was dispelled. Dosu was able to put his arm up, and block the kunai strike. Yakumo's eyes widen, "_He already dispelled it!" _

Dosu then spinned around and threw a punch at Yakumo. Yakumo dodged the attack, and jumped back to Sakura's side. Yakumo then fell to her knees as blood begun to drip out of her ears, "What's going on?"

Dosu also jumped back to his teammates, and dispelled the genjutsu on them, "This girl is tougher than she looks, to have caught us all under a genjutsu."

Zaku shook his head as he looked around, "That girl! I'm gonna kill her!"

"I guess I might have some competition." spoke Kin as she pulled out some senbon. Then she threw them at Sakura and Yakumo. Sakura got in front of Yakumo with kunai in her hand, "_I can do this!" _

Then suddenly an enormous blade came storming down, and knocked away all the senbon. The blade embedded itself into the ground. Then Naruto appeared on the handle, "What did I miss?"

"Another one! These leaf ninja just pop out of no where!" screamed Zaku as he stared down Naruto. Naruto just rose his eyebrow trying to get an understanding of the situation, "Why are you attacking us?"

Dosu then looked up at Naruto, "Just give us Sasuke Uchiha."

"Naruto don't!" screamed Sakura. Naruto just gave her a ridiculous look, "Do you think I would really give up Sasuke? That hurts a little Sakura."

Sakura shook her head, "I don't mean it like that! Its just I know these two are working for Orochimaru! Why did Orochimaru give him that mark?"

Naruto's eyes widen when he heard the name Orochimaru, "What are you talking about Sakura."

"We were attacked by Orochimaru, and then he placed some weird mark on him" replied Sakura.

One thought was racing through Naruto's mind, "_Could it be the Cursed Seal of Heaven? What does Orochimaru want with Sasuke?"_

Dosu expression had changed, "_What is Lord Orochimaru thinking?" _

Naruto turned over to the three shinobi in front of him, "_These guys must be quite skilled if they were sent by Orochimaru. It doesn't look like neither Yakumo or Sakura are in any condition to fight. I'm not in the best of shape either…..but retreating doesn't look like an option. Sai, Sasuke, Mito, and now Yakumo are all injured. I guess I'm gonna have to take them out by myself." _

"I guess I could play with you three for a while" taunted Naruto as he pulled the blade out of the ground, and landed near Yakumo and Sakura. He then looked back at Sasuke, "_I also need to seal that curse mark…." _

Zaku looked at Dosu, "Let me take care of this fool."

Dosu shook his head, "We'll take him out together…"

"Dosu you don't need to get in thi-" Zaku was cut off by Dosu, "You don't understand, this boy is very skilled Zaku. If you face him alone you will not be able to defeat him."

Zaku looked over at Dosu, "Fine, Let's Go!"

Zaku and Dosu dashed toward Naruto in a zigzag pattern. Naruto grabbed the sword and ran towards them as well. He stayed away from Dosu, and attacked Zaku head on. Slicing the Executioner's Blade through the air he tried to get a quick killing blow, but his attempts were futile as the blade was too big for him to move around quickly. Zaku was easily able to dodge his attacks. Then from behind Naruto felt a punch coming towards the back of his head. Ducking down he saw Dosu's arm come flying from above. Naruto's eyes widen, and he shunshined out of the fight.

Naruto appeared back by Sakura, "_I can't let him come near me…"_

Naruto then sealed the Executioner's blade into his wrist, and pulled out some regular kunai, "_I need to stick to long range attacks." _

He then chucked the kunai at them, and flashed through some hand signs, **'****Shadow Shuriken Jutsu" **

The five shuriken had thrown had turned into 30 as they went flying toward the duo. Then Zaku just put his hands in the air, "Allow me to return this to you!"

Naruto had finally noticed the little air tubes in his hands, and watched as pressured air came rushing out. Activating his Sharingan he was able to see the chakra in the air, "_Amazing…..he's using his chakra to control the air around him." _

The kunai thrown at Zaku and Dosu were stopped by the gush of air, and thrown back at Naruto. Naruto looked behind him, "_If I just dodge, it will hit everyone else." _

"**Wind Release: Great Breakthrough"** Naruto slammed his hands together, and all the kunai were knocked out of the air. Naruto then stared at both Dosu and Zaku. Then Dosu let out a small laugh, "You really good Naruto Uzumaki. As well I see the rumors about your sharingan are true."

Naruto glanced toward Sakura, "Sakura you need to take out the girl over there. Meanwhile I will take care of these goons."

"Haha! Allow me to show you how I'm on a total different level than you!" screamed Zaku as he put his hands up. Then he sent bullets of compressed air towards Naruto. Naruto then flashed through some hand signs, "**Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere" **

Naruto's jutsu canceled out Zaku's attack. Naruto then dashed toward the duo. Attacking mostly Zaku, while keeping away from Dosu. Naruto slowly took the the battle further away from his injured comrades.

Jumping into the trees Naruto fired off jutsu after jutsu, "**Fire Release: Comet Fire"**

A glob of dark red fire exploded from Naruto's mouth. It grazed Dosu's shoulder, and all that was left behind was 3rd degree burn. Even though it didn't hit a lot of skin, the parts it did destroyed the skin. Dosu screamed in pain, "Why you little brat!"

Naruto then shunshined behind Zaku. He took the distraction as a moment to strike. He then took a kunai and pierced it through his heart.

Zaku then poofed into a log. Naruto's eyes widen, "_A substitution? But when?" _

Then suddenly Dosu's fist came slamming down on Naruto. Naruto blocked the punch with his arms, but suddenly he felt blood dripping down his ear. His vision became blurring, and everything felt distorted. He dropped down trying to get away. When Zaku came out of no where, and put his hands up, "Now DIE!"

Naruto was blown across the clearing into a tree. His back slammed into the tree causing an enormous dent. Naruto slumped onto the ground. Zaku laughed, "Should we make sure he's dead?"

"Are you kidding me! He's obviously dead, there's no way he could survive that." spoke Dosu.

Dosu then looked over at Kin, "I think she's about to finish up, should we join her?"

"Let's go." spoke Zaku as they both went over to finish their mission.

Unaware to both as soon as they had left, Naruto's body disappeared. Then off to the side sat a redhead boy catching his breath. Blood dripping down his ears, as his body showed total signs of exhaustion. He tried to get up, but he fell back down, two days without much rest were taking a toll on Naruto's body. "I really need some rest…..I just need a minute to catch my breath."

* * *

Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji stood watching fight unfold. They were all captivated by Naruto's ability to be able to taken on two quite skilled shinobi.

"Woah, Naruto is really skilled." pointed out Ino.

Choji and Shikamaru looked at each other, "That may be so, but look how tired he looks, Ino."

"I know, Shikamara, it doesn't look like he's gonna last long." pointed out Ino.

They all watched as Naruto unleashed an odd fire jutsu they hadn't seen, and then he appeared behind Zaku and stabbing him in the back. Choji's eyes lit up, "He's got him!"

Zaku poofed into a log, and Naruto was then attacked by Dosu. They watched, just like in the First Chunin Exam, how his jutsu made Naruto distorted. Then suddenly the Zaku guy appeared behind him.

Then they watched oddly confused how Naruto disappeared, and Zaku unleashed his jutsu.

"What's going on?" asked Ino as she looked over at Shikamaru.

"I think Naruto caught them under a genjutsu, making them believe they got him" explained Shikamaru. Choji was a bit astonished, "You can do that?"

Shikamaru nodded his head, "Yeah genjutsu is just an illusion. The only way you can get out it, is if you know you're in an illusion. The best illusion is the type of one that makes it look realistic enough, that you don't know you're under it. Allowing the user to do as he pleases"

"How do you know so much?" asked Ino. Shikamaru just shrug his shoulders, "Troublesome Naruto tells me. Even though I don't wanna know he does it anyways."

"So, what are we gonna do, Ino? asked Shikamaru. Ino didn't look over, "Why do I have to decide?"

"You and Sakura were once friends right? I mean do you want us to help her or not?" asked Shikamaru.

Ino didn't say anything as she watched Sakura engage the three shinobi.

**SAKURA VS SOUND NINJA**

Sakura felt her hair getting pulled as she was being put into a sitting position. Then she heard the ninja behind her mock her, "You're a poor example of a Kunoichi. If you spend as much time on your jutsu, as you do on your hair. You might not be in this position."

"So ruthless, Kin. I just killed that redhead kid, not much of a challenge. Was he Dosu?" Dosu just stared at Zaku, "Whatever, let's just go kill Sasuke."

Zaku looked at Sakura, "How about we make her watch, as we kill Sasuke?"

"We should." grinned Kin as she tugged her hear.

Sakura just ignored everything around her, as she finally turned a new leaf. Pulling out a kunai she cut off her hair, "_I won't be the weak one now….no I won't!" _

Turning around she flung the kunai at Kin. Quickly flashing through some hand seals, she was suddenly punched in the back by Zaku. Though as soon as Zaku punched her she poofed into a log. "What silly ninjutsu, the replacement technique."

Looking up he saw Sakura coming down at him, Pulling out his own kunai he threw them at her. She once again flashed through the same hand seals, and the kunai hit her. Zaku grinned, "The same trick, now where did she go?"

Looking back up he noticed she hadn't turned into a log, "Huh?"

Then a kunai was stabbed into his arm, he yelled in agony, as she tackled him down. She bit his other hand, as the right one tempted to punch her off, "Stop biting me!"

Punching her away, Sakura rolled her self up, and jumped between the sound and the leaf. She fell to one knee as she tried to catch her breath. Dosu then eyed the girl, "It looks like that was all you were able to give. How a pity….now die!"

Dosu grabbed a pair of kunai with paper bombs, and threw them at Sakura. Suddenly a pair of kunai knocked them away, and Naruto pushed Sakura out of the way.

"BOOM!"

As the smoke cleared stood Naruto and Sakura in the sound's path. Zaku's eyes widen, "How are you still alive! I clearly saw your dead body over there!"

Naruto looked behind him, "What dead body?"

Zaku and Dosu looked behind them, and the blood that was there before was gone. Dosu had realized what happened, "You used genjutsu on us, didn't you?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know."

Zaku rose his hands up, "I don't care, I'll take care of you now!"

Then suddenly his movements were cut short as his body completely froze up, "DOSU? What's going on! I can't move!"

Then suddenly Kin's body jerked forward, and went rushing toward Dosu. Dosu jumped away, "Kin? What are you doing!"

Though as he jumped away an enormous choji came rolling in on him. Dosu's eyes widen at the enlarged Akimichi. He was hit head on, and knocked out.

Then Kin rushed to knock Zaku out. His body fell forward, as Kin fell to her knees. Then suddenly three figures appeared in front of Naruto and Sakura. Naruto grinned, "Excellent plan as always Shikamaru. I was wondering when you were gonna come out."

Shikamaru shook his head, "Not my game plan this time, Ino?"

Ino just shrug her shoulder, "I couldn't exactly let you die forehead."

Sakura eye's widen, "You did that for me? To save me? But why?"

"You deaf?...I just didn't want to see you die Sakura. Cause I still consider you my friend." explained Ino. Sakura just smiled, "Me too Ino."

Kin looked up at the new shinobi, "_We need to retreat." _

She grabbed both Zaku and Dosu, and was about to get out, when Shikamaru called them out, "Where do you think your going?"

Naruto spoke up, "Let her go Shikamaru, she's not a threat for now. Just let her go."

Shikamaru eyed Naruto for a second before he talked to the girl, "Get out of here now!"

Kin didn't say anything as she dashed away with her teammates. Naruto then walked over to Sasuke and examined his cursed seal. He watched with interest as a purple aroma slowly begun to arise from him, "_Oh no! The seal is starting to influence him! I need to seal it!" _

Naruto pulled out an ink brush, and set Sasuke upwards. Pulling off his shirt he was about to begin the seal, when Sakura spoke up, "What are you doing?!"

Naruto begun writing down all the seals for the evil sealing method, "I'm putting a seal on top of this seal right here."

Naruto quickly wrote all the necessary characters, and then put down an Uzumaki sealing swirl in the middle of the seal. Flashing through a few hand seals, he slapped his hand onto his neck, "**EVIL SEALING METHOD!" **

Sasuke's eyes opened up, and he screamed. As the seal finished he slowly begun to regain conscious, "Where am I…."

Shikamaru having seen Sasuke alright motioned his teammates, "Let's go guys, we still have to go get a scroll."

Ino and Choji nodded, and they both said their goodbyes and left. As Sakura filled in Sasuke, and repeatedly hugged him. Naruto checked on both of his teammates. Yakumo slowly regained control of her sense, "Are you alright Naruto?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "I'm really tired…."

Sai then slowly got up as well, "Where am I? Did you die too whiskers?"

Naruto smacked him across the face, "No you're not dead!"

Naruto then looked behind him at Team 7 and looked back at his teammates, "Okay guys I have the second scroll, and I'm gonna transport us to the Tower. Then we will have at least 2 days to rest. I'll fill you in on details later."

Sai just nodded, and Naruto turned around to Team 7. Mito had also slowly arisen, "Naruto? What are you doing here?"

"Sakura will fill you in, but we're going our separate way. We already have our second scroll, so we're heading for the tower. I'm telling you guys because we're leaving now." explained Naruto. Team 7 nodded, and Naruto headed back to his team. They all dashed for the trees.

As they dashed further away Naruto spoke up, "This is far enough, stop!"

Sai and Yakumo both stopped running, and all stood on the same branch. Naruto then grabbed their hands, "This is gonna feel really weird….**KAMUI!" **

Yakumo and Sai both screamed as they felt their bodies' getting pulled in a small vortex that had opened up in Naruto's eye.

**TOWER**

A small vortex opened up not to far away from the Tower, and Team 11 popped out. As Naruto landed on the ground he begun to breath very hard. Yakumo and Sai both shot questions away, "Naruto that was amazing! How many times can you do that?"

"Yes, I'm also interested Naruto. I've never seen such jutsu before." asked Sai.

Naruto just stared at both of their teammates, "It's a very taxing jutsu, I can only use it maybe a few times a day. Though in the past 2 days I have used it about 4 times. Not to mention that other technique. Right now I'm barely running on anything. We need to get to the tower."

Yakumo and Sai both nodded their heads, and helped Naruto get into the tower.

**IN THE FOREST**

A small team of a 3 Leaf Ninja raced to the tower. With 2 scrolls in their hands the team felt unstoppable. A girl with long black hair ponytail ran very back. While in front of her stood a boy with long spiky hair running to his shoulders. The very first boy had short brown hair, and by his side was a small brown puppy. The two in front carried the almost identical blue shirt, with a white fan on the back of it. Though what made them much more similar, were the set of eyes they both had. The girl and boy both had 2 tomoe in each of their eyes. Then the boy in the back called them out, "Miyuki! Izuru!"

Both the boy and girl stopped running, and landed on a tree, "What is it Mao?"

Mao looked at both of the Uchiha, "That kid you were looking for, Naruto, he's no longer there."

"What do you mean he isn't there anymore?" demanded Izura.

"Mao shrug his shoulder, "How should I know? One second I was smelling him not to far from here, and then he appears in the direction of the tower. It's like he teleported."

"Calm down, Izura. If you really want to fight him, we'll just have to wait until the next exam." stated Miyuki as she flung her hair back in a careless mather.

Izura growled and looked at Miyuki, "I don't care! That kid is said to have mastered the Sharingan already! I need to know how strong I am, and he's the only person I can measure myself against. If I want to kill him…."

"Stop being such a fool, Izura, if you really want to kill him. Recklessly attacking your comrades won't get you anywhere." retorted Miyuki.

Izura grunted, "Whatever, you want to fight him as much as I do."

"That's because he's the only person with the an active sharingan besides you and me. I want to see if he's really worthy of using or clan's kekkei genkai." defended Miyuki.

Mao just sighed and looked at both of his teammates, "Well he did defeat Zabuza Momochi….didn't he?"

Miyuki smacked him across the head, "Were you at all paying attention Mao! They said he defeated his apprentice, not Zabuza."

"Ahh….That hurts Miyuki, and so what. He's still a B-Rank ninja in the Bingo Book. Where's your ranking?" asked Mao. Which caused him to get punched again by Miyuki, "Shut up!"

Izura just watched amused at his teammates actions, and let out a small sigh, "Let's go then, we should just head for the tower now. I'll fight him in the next round."

Mao got back, "Let's go Jun."

The little brown dog besides Mao barked, and led the way.

* * *

**NEXT TIME ON THE OVERLOOKED PRODIGY: **

**CHUNIN EXAMS: THE PRELIMINARY ROUND **

**VOTE:**

NARUTO VS LEE

**NARUTO VS IZURA**

**NARUTO VS (PICK) **

**COMMENT! FAVORITE! FOLLOW! SHARE! MESSAGE ME! **


	16. CH 15 The Preliminary Rounds

The Overlooked Prodigy

CH 15 The Preliminary Rounds

"Naruto" - Person Talking

'_Naruto_' - Person Thinking

"**Naruto**" - Summons/Biju talking

"_**Naruto**_" - Summons/Biju thinking

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu**" - Jutsu

(**Author's Note**)

**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU**

**LINE**

**2 Days Later...**

Naruto and his team stood in single file, while they awaited the Fourth Hokage. Naruto looked up and started to eye all the competition, "_So many teams passed...all 4 Rookie Teams, 3 more Leaf Teams, 1 sand, and...that Sound Team." _

Naruto having the luck of being in the far back corner had the perfect position to get a good look on everything. His eyes fell on the boy with the sand gourd. To others it may look like an ordinary gourd, but Naruto could see the chakra flowing in it. The first time Naruto was amazed by the ingenious idea of making the gourd out of sand. While it may sound like a waste of chakra, it could end up being his last ace in the hole.

Yet that wasn't what had Naruto so uneasy. It was the tension he brought to the was like everywhere he went you could feel the change in air around him. The only reason Naruto had noticed it, was because the way his comrades acted around him. His two own teammates, no his siblings, feared him so much. His sensei seemed to make sure to stay out of his way. Even now his sensei was trying his best to not catch his gaze. All of this had made Naruto very uneasy. Add in their little confrontation earlier in the week, had made Naruto very suspicious of the boy.

Naruto kept eyeing the boy not with fear or anger, but with curiosity, "_Who exactly are you Gaara Shubaki? The only thing I've been able to figure out, is you're an opponent greatly feared by his own comrades...why are you so feared?"_

Gaara stood there looking forward without a single change in his facial expression. Though he had been able to catch the watchful eye of Naruto Uzumaki, "_That look...isn't one of fear or hate...then I will make him fear me." _

A small smile crept on Gaara's face, which rushed panic into his sensei. Baki having seen the little smile had sent chills down his spine, "_That look! I know it too well...he's already found someone he's interested in!"_

Then suddenly the appearance of the Fourth Hokage took everyone's attention. The Fourth Hokage stepped forward in front of all the Jounin-Senseis. He was followed by a sickly looking jounin.

The Fourth Hokage stepped in front of all the genin, as he searched for two people. "_Both Naruto and Mito's team made it." _

His stareful eyes stayed on Naruto for a second longer, then they quickly looked around the room for 3 more people, "_Miyuki...Izura...Sasuke Uchiha &amp; Naruto. I need to keep a very close eye on these four. Especially Sasuke since he had already received the cursed seal." _

**Flashback No Jutsu. **

Minato stood in a room in the highest point of the tower. Behind him stood the Third Hokage sitting on the couch with Anko. Turning around he fired some questions, "Anko, first I would want to tell you, what you did was very foolish. There is no need for you to throw away your life like that. I know you hate Orochimaru, but don't allow that hate to cloud your judgment."

Anko looked up at the Fourth Hokage, "I'm sorry Lord Hokage...I probably should of waited for backup before trying to look for him."

Minato nodded his head, "So, did you figure out why he was here?"

Anko continued to rub the mark on her neck, "He was after someone...someone that could fulfil his ambitions."

Minato raised an eyebrow, "Ambitions?"

"His obsession with learning every ninjutsu in the world is what drives him. He wants...the Sharingan, and said he managed to mark someone." explained Anko.

The Third Hokage stood up, and looked out the window, "So he's after the Uchiha then. The only ones to have awaken the Sharingan are Miyuki Uchiha, Izura Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto...Uzumaki. All four of them are in the chunin exams."

The Fourth Hokage flinched a little at the name of his own son, "So it would just be best if we end the exams. A threat like that can't be left unattended."

"Orochimaru said that if you guys end the exam. He would attack the Village." added in Anko.

The Third Hokage rubbed his temples, "I should of killed him long ago...I shouldn't of allowed him to escape that night. Maybe if I would of allowed you to handle him, Minato, maybe you could of taken him down."

"It does us no good to dwell about the past, Hiruzen" Replied Minato.

The older Hokage took a long puff out of his pipe," I think it would be best to just continue the exams."

"What! Lord Third I'm sure the Fourth Hokage could handle Orochimaru." said Anko as she stood up.

The Fourth Hokage moved his hands through his hair, "That may true Anko, but Orochimaru is no idiot. He must have a plan if he was bold enough to infiltrate the chunin exams. The best course of action is to wait and see what will happen."

Anko clenched her fists, "Alright, but we should at least do something about the one who was marked."

The Fourth Hokage looked at the two chunin in the back of the room, "Kotetsu, Izuma have you figured out who it is?"

Kotetsu stepped forward and talked, "So far Miyuki Uchiha and Izura Uchiha have completed the second exam. We found no signs of a curse mark being put on them. Naruto Uzumaki has also finished the second exam, and also has no signs of a cursed mark. The only one yet to complete the second exam is Sasuke Uchiha."

A silence brewed the had one thought through their minds,"_Itachi's brother..._"

**Flashback no Jutsu**

The Fourth Hokage coughed very loudly, "Alright everyone pay attention! For those who don't know I am Minato Namikaze, The Fourth Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leafs. Today I come forward, to congratulate you for passing the 2nd phase of the exams.

The Fourth Hokage watched as many smug faces begun to appear on many of the genin's. "Now I come to explain the Third part of the exams. Before I do that I must explain the real purpose behind these exams."

Sakura rose her hand, "What do you mean, "real purpose". Aren't these exams suppose to decide whether or not we become chunin?"

"Yes, but there's more to it than that. Before the chunin exams many of the nations here today, were not allies. We were enemies in war. Today the chunin exams are a replacement for...war. The next exams will be 1 on 1 battles where all of you will put your life on the lines. Not just for yourselves, but to represent your respectful village." explained Minato.

"Replacement for war?" shouted out Kiba.

Minato looked at the young Inuzuka, "Yes, these exams are meant to replace war. You show your village's prestige by competing at these exams. That's what the third round is all about. Now I will thoroughly explain the third exa-"

The sickly looking jounin stepped forward, "Allow me to speak first, Lord Fourth."

Minato gave him a nod, " Go ahead."

The sickly jounin gave a very loud cough, which had many genin's questioning his ability as a jounin , "My name is Hayate, and I'll will be your proctor for the third exam. Before we start the 3rd round we must first have a preliminary round."

"A preliminary round?!" shouted Shikamaru.

Ino then groaned, "Don't we get a break first? We just finished the second exams?"

"Sensei? I don't understand this preliminary rounds...why can't we all pass?" asked Sakura.

Hayate gave a small cough, "As you look around you might notice that 9 teams, a total of 27 people have passed. I guess you could say the first two exams were too easy. We never actually expected so many to pass. Since there are gonna be so many important people at the Third exams we can't waste their time. So those who don't feel up to the challenge can leave...now."

Naruto looked around trying to look for indications for anyone leaving, "_ There's no way someone would quit after coming so far..." _

Then suddenly the bickering of Sakura and Sasuke caught his attention.

"Sasuke you need to quit the exams. You haven't been the same since Orochimaru placed that mark on you." begged Sakura.

Sasuke just scowled, " Stop worrying Sakura, Naruto's seal is still holding."

"Naruto told me it wouldn't be permanent, you need someone with higher knowledge of the seal, or else your risk allowing the mark taking over." countered Sakura.

Sasuke just gripped his neck, "Just stay out of it..."

"But Sasuke-" Sakura was cut off when Naruto spoke up.

"Sakura, you're right about my seal not being complete. The seal relies mostly on Sasuke's will to fight off the cursed seal, but my **Evil Sealing Method Seal** isn't the completed version. Once it's broken he won't be able to fight it off, or reseal it by will..."

Sasuke gave Naruto a dirty look, while Sakura grew a smile, "_Naruto will convince him."_

"...Yet that isn't a reason for Sasuke to quit." pronounced Naruto. Sasuke gave a sigh, and Sakura glared at Naruto. Though Naruto ignored it, "You need to trust in Sasuke's ability to not fall in temptation of the mark. If you can't trust Sasuke to pull his own in this exam, then how can you call yourself his teammate. A teammate is someone who will trust his own comrades."

Sakura's eyes fell down to the ground, "I'm just worried..."

" Sakura, no one knows Sasuke's ability better than himself. As I said you need to trust him. Have faith that he will quit when he knows it's over. Cause I do..." explained Naruto as he turned his attention back to the front. Sakura just quieted down, and looked forward, and Sasuke gave Naruto a thankful nod.

All the higher rank ninja had been watching the whole affair. Anko then looked at the Fourth Hokage, " Do you honestly believe your son, managed to seal the cursed seal?"

The Fourth Hokage was about to respond, when Yamato did for him, "Don't underestimate my genin, Anko. Naruto's skill in fuuinjutsu probably surpasses most jounin in the village. "

"Though how much? You did hear, he only used a lesser version of the real sealing Jutsu. That's very impressive for a genin to create, but how sure can we be?" asked Ibiki.

Anko just gritted her teeth, "I still vow that we just hand him over to ANBU black ops, and have them handle him."

"Do you really think that he will comply with that? He is an Uchiha...we should just place our trust in Naruto's seal for now. Once the exam is over, I will place a stronger one." pitched in Kakashi.

Anko turned angrily toward Kakashi, "Are you crazy?! If the seal was to break during the exam who knows what will happen! We need to take care of this problem now!"

"Anko, calm down." ordered the Fourth, "We will go with Kakashi's plan for now. Once his matchup is over, Kakashi will finish the seal. I will put my trust in my son's seal and allow him to compete"

Anko growled, "Fine, Lord Fourth."

Orochimaru in his disguise gave a small smile, "_Hehe, it doesn't matter if your brat sealed it Minato. Sasuke will fall to the temptation to the seal regardless." _

Then suddenly the hand of a participant rose in the air. Everyone looked a bit shocked seeing someone forfeit. Hayate coughed before he looked through his clipboard, "Kabuto Yakushi, you wish to leave the exams?"

"Yes." replied Kabuto.

Hayate nodded, "You are free to leave."

Naruto missed the last words of Hayate as he watched Kabuto leave, "_What's your game? 7th try and you just quit...with so much knowledge you could probably take on most genin here. " _

He was brought back to reality when he hear a long noise from the front. Looking up he noticed an electric board going off, and suddenly it stopped on two names.

"Yakumo Kurama vs Yoroi Akado will be our first match " shouted out Hayate.

Naruto walked up to his teammate, "Good Luck Yakumo, see you on the other side"

Yakumo got the message, and smiled a bit, "Didn't think I would have to go first...thanks"

Sai had also walked up, "This guy doesn't look like much, you can handle him Yakumo"

Hayate then proceeded to direct everyone, "Alright everyone else will go up the stairs to the two platforms. You will each be accompanied by your Jounin-Sensei."

Naruto and Sai gave Yakumo one last reassuring smile, and went up the stairs to meet up with Yamato-sensei.

Naruto and Sai ended up walking halfway down the platform, in between Kakashi's team and Gai's team. He suddenly felt Sasuke stand by him, "So how much do you think your seal will hold?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulder, "I can't be exact, just don't use too much chakra at once. You can use your Sharingan, but don't use any high level Justus."

Then Kakashi butted into the conversation, "What happens if your seal breaks, Naruto?"

Sasuke grinned, "So you know?"

"If it breaks, then the cursed seal will begun to take place. Theoretically if Sasuke doesn't use any chakra there should be no problem, but if he was in the middle of battle...the seal could take over." explained Naruto.

Sasuke rose an eyebrow, "Could?"

"Yeah...the curse seal kind of feeds of your negative emotions. If you can block out those emotions with stronger ones then you can overcome the cursed seal." explained Naruto.

Kakashi lectured Sasuke, "Regardless, if the cursed seal takes over. I'll let you know I will have to stop the fight."

Sasuke quieted down after that then he spoke up again, "Let's just watch Yakumo's fight for now."

Naruto looked forward before he was tapped on the shoulder by Yamato, "So how were the exams?"

Naruto looked up at Yamato, "We had some trouble...I'll tell you later. Yakumo's match is about to begin."

Yamato accepted the answer and watched the fight.

Much to Sai's thoughts about the guys where very accurate. Yoroi had surprised Yakumo with his special ability, but Yakumo had been able to easily counter. After a bit of running around, she effectively caught him under a genjutsu. The match had been a quick one, with Yakumo as winner.

As she cheered many were surprised by the skill of genjutsu. Kurenai stared at her old student, "_You've surely grown Yakumo." _

Yakumo walked up to her team, "Ha! Look at that! I guess I'll be seeing you guys in the next exam."

"Good job Yakumo." spoke both Naruto and Sai.

Yamato gave her a reassuring smile, "That was excellent Yakumo! Great use of genjutsu...though I think I have an idea on what you need to work on."

Yakumo laughed awkwardly, "My taijutsu huh?"

"Yes, you were lucky you opponent only had one trick down his sleeve." explained Yamato.

Then suddenly Hayate shouted to the whole room, "The next match up will be Shino Aburame vs Zaku Abumi."

Naruto eyed the sound genin, and Shino. Then the match begun. Shino commanded a multitude of insects to attack Zaku from behind. Zaku had been caught a bit off guard and allowed a few to crawl on him. He then used those tubes in his hands to blow the insects away. The matched continued in similar fashion, until Shino stopped running around. Zaku rose his hands to lay a killing blow, but to his surprise he was unable to do anything. As it turned out Shino had been slowly clogging his tube holes. Zaku not wanting to concede, decided to force the Jutsu. Resulting in him blowing off both of his arms. The match ended in Shino's favor. "_Shino isn't the strongest in the bunch, but he's very smart."_

"The third match will be Misumi Tsurugi vs Kankuro Shubiki." said Hayate.

Naruto really paid attention to this fight. Wanting to know about this sand team he learned one thing from this fight. They were each quite talented. Kankuro had managed to win the fight in less than 5 minutes. Having disguised himself as his puppet, he had easily managed to trap the leaf ninja. Who was also a one trick pony, much like his teammate. "_Even though Kankuro's opponent wasn't that talented, that was still impressive. Though I can already tell his arrogance will be his fall...similar to many here." _

Hayate drew the next names "The fourth match will be Sakura Haruno vs Ino Yamanaka"

Much to everyone's dismay, the match was a very boring one. Naruto had fallen asleep halfway through missed most of the match. He awoke just in time to see each kunoichi knock each other out. Naruto sighed, "Is it over?"

Yakumo smacked Naruto across the head, "Don't be so rude, Naruto!"

"Can't really blame whiskers, Yakumo. I mean you could probably take them both out in less of a minute." defended Sai.

Yakumo just put her hands on her hips, "That doesn't matter Said! It's a sign of respect. Sensei?"

Yamato having seen the girl in one of her fits decided just to stay out of it, "Sure..."

"Sensei! Back me up!" demanded Yakumo

Yamato just sighed, "Well...Yakumo were in a stage where this type of fighting is unacceptable. Had they fought different opponents they probably would of lost...very badly."

Yakumo conceded defeat, " Fine! Whatever."

"Fifth match Temari Shibuki vs Tenten " announced Hayate.

Naruto once again paid closely attention to the sand genin. He had started to notice a pattern. "_If I'm correct, this girl will be very strong in wind attacks. Kankuro uses puppets, Gaara seems to use a modified magnet release. Instead of iron, he uses sand. Then Temari must use wind based attacks. Each of them using the famed skills in which Suna is known for." _

The match had turned out to be a landslide. Tenten being a weapons specialist was put against the worst opponent she could get. Temari blew every single thing she threw. Taunting her like a little child the whole way. When she finally got serious she had managed to defeat her with one use of her fan. Naruto's suspicion grew, "_I haven't seem Gaara's skill, but I'm gonna assume he must be very strong. This whole genin team is at least mid-chunin level, if not low jounin. Why would you send three such talented ninja? Who could've of been promoted earlier, and used for better purposes?" _

Yamato had noticed Naruto's distraught face. "Anything wrong Naruto?"

"It's nothing sensei, I'm just being a bit paranoid I guess..." responded Naruto.

Yamato looked over at Kakashi, and Kakashi looked at him. They both some how shared one thought, _"He sees it too." _

The board lit up, and Hayate read of the next match, "Shikamaru Nara vs Kin Tsuchi."

Shikamaru crossed Naruto as he walked across, and Naruto said one word, "Genjutsu."

Shikamaru stopped for a brief second, "Thanks."

Shikamaru slowly made his way down to the battle arena. Complaining a bit about fighting a girl, Shikamaru toyed around with suddenly he was struck by her genjutsu. Kin had used a string and a bell to cast a genjutsu.

Sasuke them grunted, "What an idiot to allow himself to be captured."

Naruto grinned, "On contrary it's brilliant."

Asuma who was a bit away heard Naruto, "_This kid saw through Shikamaru's plan...so this is the one Yamato brags about. Hmm I'll look forward to his fight."_

"What are you talking about, Naruto?" asked Yakumo, "He's trapped."

Naruto motioned toward the shadow, "Isn't that string a little high to be casting a shadow?"

Suddenly Shikamaru caught Kin with his Shadow Paralysis Jutsu. Shocking almost everyone in the room. Then Shikamaru proceeded to knock the girl out, by having her bang her head on the wall. Sasuke eyes were lit, "What brilliant strategy. I can't believe I didn't see it coming."

"Yeah, me too." said Yakumo.

Then the board lit alive once again. Hayate called down the next opponents, "Seventh match will be Mito Namikaze vs Kiba Inuzuka"

Naruto looked over at his sister, "Good luck, don't lose."

Mito smirked a bit, "Don't count me out, I actually want to fight you Naruto."

Naruto smirked, "Well then you're gonna have to beat Kiba first."

Mito just smiled and jumped down to the arena. As the match progressed Naruto had noticed Mito's trouble in utilizing her chakra. Mito had tried a few times to use her rasengan but with futile effort. Kiba had pounced on every opportunity but had failed to give the finishing blow. Mito had won, by using a Shadow Clone to help her form a rasengan. Much to Naruto's annoyance had gotten a bunch of praise from the whole room. The ingenious idea, which Naruto had shown Mito with a different technique.

As Mito walked up to Naruto, "I guess I'll be waiting for you in the next round."

"Don't worry about it, and if I were you I would tell mom to get that seal off. The one that's messing with your chakra. Don't want to make you look like a fool." cooly replied Naruto. Which had cause Mito to put her hand on her stomach, "So...I can't believe I didn't notice."

Mito then walked over to her team, and started to talk with both Kakashi and Sasuke. Sakura had just woken up, and also joined the conversation. As Naruto looked back toward the arena he noticed the next match had been called."Byakugan vs Byakugan an interesting match indeed,"

Neji and Hinata stood facing each other, Neji with total confidence, and Hinata slightly nervous. Neji tried to scare Hinata off, but once the match begun Hinata went flying toward Neji. Taking everyone who knew her by surprise. The intensity she brought, amazed Naruto. Even though he could tell that Neji outclassed her, she kept at it. Naruto could see the desire in her eyes to win, so it angered him when Neji begun to spew his nonsense.

Hinata was flat on the ground, when Naruto cheered for the first time, "Come on Hinata! You can't let his punk beat you! Show him who's boss!"

Hinata looked up at Naruto, "_He's just like me...If he can do it. So can I!" _

Neji looked over at Naruto, "_So this is the Fourth Hokage's son. Heard he was a bit more laid back." _

To Neji's surprise he watched as Hinata once again stood up, and pressed the attack. Neji just shook his head, and in a few moves knocked her back onto her back, "Hinata you can't change fate. You know very well, that you're too weak. That they even picked your younger sister over you, as the clan heir. The main house is your main problem,"

Naruto's fist clenched on the metal railing, and his Sharingan roared to life. This action didn't go unnoticed by Minato, who was watching on the sides. Hayate then decided to call the match "This match is over! Winner Neji Hyuga."

Then to everyone's surprise Hinata stood back up. Wiping the blood out of her mouth, "Neji' the one lost and suffering because of the destiny of the main house is not me, but you..."

Neji's Byakugan lit up as he raced toward Hinata. Every Jounin in the room raced to block Neji, but they weren't quick enough. Kurenai's eyes widen, "_Oh no! Hinata! _

Everyone watched as Neji's blow connected into Hinata's heart, and then suddenly she exploded in a flock of crows. Izura who had been watching by his teammates, was clenched his fists, _"That was a Sharingan genjutsu..." _

Kurenai, Gai, Kakashi, and Hayate who had gone forward to stop Neji had one word through their mind, "_Fast..." _

Then suddenly the birds flew back into a group, and Naruto appeared not to far away. He's Sharingan eyes blazing, which caused Neji to lash out at him, "So the main house gets special treatment? Huh?"

Gai then glared down Neji, "You said you wouldn't let this main and branch thing get to you Neji."

Neji shrug of Gai, and glared at Naruto, "Well, I guess it's expected. People who share the same fate stick together. I mean wasn't your spot as clan heir also taken by your younger sister, Naruto Namikaze? and Uzumaki?"

Mito glared daggers at Neji, while Minato tried not to look down at his feet ashamed.

Naruto then let out a little chuckle, Hinata still in his hands, "I guess you're right, people like us have to stick together don't we? Though you sure like to contradict yourself don't you Neji."

Neji was a bit confused, "What are you talking about?"

"You keep saying fate this fate that, but do you truly believe that. You are of the branch family in the Hyuuga family, whose purpose is to protect the main branch. I'm not saying I agree with the system, but I know you don't. You just tried to kill a member of the main branch, well after the match was called. Don't you think that's a bit defying your little destiny?" asked Naruto.

Neji didn't say anything, and Naruto handed Hinata over to Kurenai. Kurenai thanked Naruto and rushed to the medics. Naruto didn't wait for a reply, and just walked back to his spot in the stands. Walking over he leaned against the railing, and didn't say a word. Those around him got the message, and let him be. Once the arena was cleared the board lit up again.

"Sasuke Uchiha vs Miyuki Uchiha will be the ninth match."

Naruto and Sasuke both looked at each other.

"This must be the other Uchiha...I can't believe I didn't notice it." spoke Naruto. He then looked over at her spot in the stance, and noticed her. Naruto then caught the glare of her teammate, "Look at that, they're both here, and it looks like the boy has an extra dose of the temes."

Sasuke eyed the two, "Do you think they have the Sharingan?"

"Probably, they're a year older than us, and they look like they want to eat me...I don't think they know about yours, so use that to your advantage." spoke Naruto

Sasuke nodded his head, "Anymore advice?"

"Watch the amount of chakra you use, don't let your seal break...besides that don't break a leg." Naruto then slapped him the back causing him to fall over the railing.

Sasuke tumbled over causing most of the room to laugh at him. He then turned around, and glared at Naruto. Naruto gave him a smile, and shrug his shoulders.

Sasuke suddenly heard a laugh from behind, "So this is the talented Sasuke Uchiha? Are you really part of the Uchiha clan?"

Sasuke's expression turned around, and eyed the girl, "How do I know you're from the Uchiha clan? You could be fake yourself."

Hayate covered his mouth trying to cover up a small cough, "Sasuke Uchiha vs Miyuki Uchiha. You can begin...now!"

Hayate jumped away, and Sasuke and Miyuki stared each other down. Then Miyuki pulled out some Shuriken, and threw them at Sasuke. Sasuke quickly moved, and threw his own Shuriken to block her's. He then rushed forward at quick speeds. Sasuke was easily able to overcome her taijutsu when suddenly she managed to block one of his strikes. Looking up at her eyes Sasuke noticed the change in her eyes, "_The Sharingan...so she does have it." _

Jumping back he flashed through some hand seals, and the girl did the same, "**Fire Release: Fireball Jutsu" **

Both Miyuki and Sasuke unleashed an enormous fireball, and cancelled each other's techniques.

Sasuke then activated his own Sharingan and stared down the girl, "So you do have the Sharingan."

"It looks like you do too, this might actually be a bit of fun!" said Miyuki as she raced toward Sasuke. Sasuke then weaves some hand signs, "**Fire Release: Phoenix Fire Jutsu"**

He spit out a barrage of small fireballs, though Miyuki managed to dodge each one. Sliding under one she weaved some hand signs, "**Fire Release: Great Uchiha Fire" **

Then suddenly an enormous storm of fire erupted from her mouth, covering the whole other half of the room. Everyone praised the technique.

"What a high level Jutsu...such control over fire." praised Asuma.

Kakashi looked down at the match, "It seems Sasuke found a great opponent to fight."

"What happened to Sasuke?" asked Sakura as she looked around.

Lee who was remembering his fight with Sasuke, "_I guess all Uchiha are quite talented...this girl could probably also beat Tenten." _

Orochimaru still in his disguise was staring at the match in anticipation, "_Another Uchiha...perfect. I would prefer Sasuke, but I wouldn't mind taking this girl. She is fairly talented."_

Izura looked down at his Uchiha family, "_They're talented,but they're not on my level...the one I want to face is Naruto Uzumaki."_

A few strands of black hair fell in front of her eyes. Putting them aside, the smoke begun to clear. As the smoke cleared she was surprised at no one being there, "What?"

Then suddenly her eyes widen, and she turned around. There kneeling on one knee was Sasuke clutching the back of his neck, "_That genjutsu used too much chakra..." _

"How did he do that sensei?" asked Sakura.

Kakashi eyed Sasuke and looked over at Naruto, "Genjutsu, Sasuke used genjutsu to make her believe she was targeting him, but in reality she was targeting nothing. Even I have trouble using those type of genjutsu, I wonder where he managed to pick that up."

"Genjutsu? Is it really that powerful?" Asked Ino as she interrupted the conversation.

Yakumo nodded, "Genjutsu has unlimited potential because it's only an illusion. The reason it isn't well known, is because it's a very difficult skill. Though once you can master it, it can be a very powerful tool."

"Though the Sharingan can take it to another level...it's much easier to direct the genjutsu." added in Naruto.

Sasuke them looked at the girl, and over at Naruto, "_I need to finish this quick..." _

As he looked over at Naruto his eyes suddenly lingered over to Lee,"_ That's it!" _

He then felt a trail of Shuriken and kunai thrown at him. Sasuke stood up and ran forward. Jumping and side stepping, he managed to dodge all the thrown objects. He then once again engaged Miyuki in hand to hand combat.

Miyuki was able to find an opening, and threw a punch. Though as she was inches away from punching Sasuke, he suddenly disappeared. Her eyes widen, "Dancing leaf shadow?!"

Then she was kicked straight into the air. Sasuke landed on the ground on all fours, and launched himself in the air. He then appeared slightly underneath her. As they both floated through the air, he placed two finger in her back. Then suddenly he felt the power of the seal begun to collapse.

Naruto who had been watching grew worried, "_Did he open...the First Gate? Unleashing that much chakra could very well burst the seal!" _

Every Jounin watched with anticipation as the seal begun to slowly come apart. Then the cursed seal begun to slowly cover his body.

"_Is this as far as he will go?" _wondered Kakashi.

Orochimaru smiled under his disguise, "_Hehe, now Sasuke show me that Uchiha power." _

Sasuke felt the cursed seal slowly take over his chakra. As it covered his body he begun to think, "_Am I really gonna allow this seal to take over? I've worked so hard...how am I ever suppose to overcome him? I promised myself I won't walk the same path as him...and I still won't! I have too much to lose, I won't allow myself to become someone else's puppet!" _

As Sasuke's resolve grew, the cursed mark begun to fall back. Feeling the cursed seal gone, Sasuke gave a little smirk, "This isn't exactly an original move, but from now on it's all original"

Miyuki tried to turn around, but her effort was futile as her body reacted to block a punch thrown to her left side. Sasuke then smirked, and unleashed a barrage of strategically thrown punches and kicks. He then ended it with an axe heel kick right into her stomach, "**Lions Barrage!" **

Miyuki spit out blood as she was knocked out. Sasuke skidded across the ground, until the wall stopped him. Standing back up Sasuke looked over at his work. Hayate check on the girl, and stood up, "Winner Sasuke Uchiha!"

"Way to go Sasuke!" shouted Sakura and Ino.

Mito just gave him a smile, while Yakumo cheered.

Naruto and Sai just rolled their eyes, "_Girls..." _

Naruto then felt Kakashi disappear. Looking down he noticed Kakashi was standing right behind him. They exchanged a few words, before Kakashi walked him out of the arena.

Meanwhile Lee was gripping the rail, "_He...He managed to copy my move perfectly...after only seeing it once! The power behind his eyes is amazing...it makes me feel kind of uneasy." _

Gai noticed his students hesitation_, "Lee...it doesn't matter how many moves you can copy. If you can't put the hard work behind it, there's no way he can beat you. If his body isn't strong enough to endure the pain, then it would be impossible for him to master it." _

"Naruto Uzumaki vs Izura Uchiha." yelled out Hayate.

Naruto looked over at his opponent and could see the anticipation in his eyes. Jumping over the rail, he landed in front of Hayate. Izura followed close behind. Izura stared down Naruto, and just smiled, "Are you ready to lose?"

"Are you always this cocky?" asked Naruto.

"I will show everyone today, that my Sharingan is superior to yours, Naruto Uzumaki." stated Izura.

Naruto looked him in the eye, "We'll see about that."

Orochimaru allowed some of his tongue to come out of his mouth, "_Kukuku, this is too perfect. Now I get a chance to see the other Sharingan users go at it. I wonder if either one of them are better than Sasuke?"_

"If both contestants are ready, then you may begin!" directed Hayate.

Naruto and Izura stood there staring each other down for a moment. Naruto just kept observing his hateful eyes, "_What's this kid's problem? I guess I'm gonna have to beat it out of him."_

Naruto pulled out a kunai, and chucked it at Izura. Izura easily caught it with one hand. Activating his Sharingan he asked, " Are you ready?"

Then he disappeared. Naruto turned around, and blocked a barrage of kunai and shuriken. Dancing around he was barely able to notice, that some of them had paper bombs attached on them.

Forming a hand seal he shunshined out of there. Appearing on top of the statue on one side of the room, he was able to watch the enormous explosion. That blinded the room.

Suddenly he felt someone creep up behind him, pulling out a kunai he blocked Izura's attack. Jumping back into the open space he activated his sharingan, " You're kind of quick."

Izura smirked, "So you finally activated you're sharingan. It won't matter if you have 3 tomoe in your eyes, I will still beat you."

Ino who had been watching asked out loud asked, "What's so special about the number of tomoe they have?"

Sai looked into her direction, "The Sharingan must go through a series of stages before it could reach it's full potential. You start off with one tomoe, and work your way up to three. Once you've obtained the third tomoe, you can say that you've mastered the Sharingan. Naruto is probably the only genin here, who has mastered the Sharingan. That's why many of the other Uchiha are so anxious to fight him."

"But Naruto isn't even an Uchiha? How does he have the Sharingan?" asked Sakura.

Mito suddenly felt a bunch of eyes look into her direction. She just looked around and shrug her shoulders, "I don't know….he's had them for a long time. I think when we started the academy, he had already managed to awaken it. I suppose it would have to be since the Namikaze clan is a cousin clan to the Uchiha. I've never really asked him…."

"Why not?" asked Yakumo.

Mito just looked down at her feet, "I don't know…."

Naruto looked at Izura and asked a question, "Why are you so devoted in beating me? What do you want to prove?"

"It's because you, who are a non-uchiha, managed to already master the Sharingan. If I want to defeat someone, I must prove that I can beat you." stated Izura as he pulled out more kunai.

Naruto was gonna respond, but suddenly he felt someone pierce him in the back. Turning around he heard a poof in the front, "A Shadow Clone?"

"Naruto!" screamed Yakumo.

Yamato and Sai couldn't believe it, "There's no way..."

Izura had his kunai embedded right into Naruto's heart, "Yeah, and it looks like it did the trick."

"I can see the hate in your eyes, Izura. The path you're choosing to walk is a very dangerous one. I would just give up on that hate." said Naruto as he coughed a little blood.

Izura just smirked, "You think I care about that? The only thing I want to do in life is kill that man, and look at me I managed to take you down in one simple blow."

Naruto looked at him in the eye, "Did you?"

Then suddenly Naruto exploded in a storm of crows. The crows flew behind him, and reformed back into Naruto. Izura growled, "I can't believe I fell for such a simple genjutsu."

"When did he cast it?" asked Choji.

Yakumo looked relieved, "Naruto can cast a genjutsu by just looking you in the eye, Right Neji?"

Neji just gave her an annoyed face, "I guess so..."

"Lets stop the games, and get going." blurted out Naruto.

Izura spoke, "Hn, couldn't agree anymore"

Pulling out some shuriken, and threw them at Naruto and, flashed through some hand signs, "**Fire Release: Fire Phoenix Jutsu"**

The small barrage of fireballs he unleashed, combined with the shuriken. They went at blinding speeds towards Naruto, but not blinding to his sharingan. Weaving his own hand signs, "**Water Release: Water Wall Jutsu."**

Naruto spit out an water, which created an thick water wall in front of Naruto. The water wall managed to block all of the fire infused shuriken.

As Naruto was in the middle of his jutsu, Izura appeared behind him. Weaving some more hand signs, "**Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu" **

Naruto managed to catch him in the corner of his eye, "_So this frontal attack was only a distraction."_

Quickly transitioning to his next jutsu, he flashed through some hand signs, "**Water Release: Tearing Torrents." **

Two enormous torrents of water erupted from the Water Wall to block the on coming Fireball. The two techniques cancelled each other, and Naruto jumped back.

"Amazing!" praised Asuma,

Shikamaru looked up at his sensei, "What's so impressive sensei?"

"Naruto transitioned perfectly into his next Jutsu without even dropping his hands to start the next Jutsu...not even some of our jounin can do it that effectively." explained Asuma.

"I always thought Naruto was a nuisance...but he's so good at ninjutsu, and genjutsu. I think he may be better than Sasuke!" Added in Ino.

Sai smirked, "No offense to your little duck haired friend, but whiskers is better than him...he's the strongest genin I know."

Lee who had been watching was again thinking to himself, " _These are the people I must be able to beat...but Naruto makes me feel so inferior." _

Gaara on the other side was suddenly shaking in excitement. Temari watched his brother, and looked down at the redhead , "_This Naruto kid is very good...it's making Gaara so...excited...this is not good. What if he looses control here?!" _

Izura didn't allow Naruto to breath because he once again flashed through another series of hand signs, "**Fire Release: Dragon Bullet Technique"**

An enormous fire dragon erupted from Izura's mouth, and went flying toward Naruto. Naruto once again flashed through some hand signs, "**Water Release: Water Dragon Jutsu"**

As the Fire Dragon passed the enormous puddle of water, caused by Naruto's earlier jutsu. A water dragon erupted from it, and cancelled out the jutsu.

A small mist covered the room, and Naruto allowed the mist to clear before attacking. Izura was breathing hard, and Naruto noticed it, "_He's good at ninjutsu, but how long can he last? I guess its time to try out that new technique." _

"You're pretty good at ninjutsu." said Naruto.

Izura managed to catch his breath, "I could say the same about you."

"_Very good….I can't believe he managed to counter every single one of my jutsu's. He's as good as they say….I need to take him out quick." _thought Izura.

Naruto then looked into Izura's eyes, and Naruto's eyes widen for a brief second. Naruto, slower than usual, flashed through some hand seals, "**Fire Release: Comet Fire"**

Izura smirked, and copied the same jutsu, "**Fire Release: Comet Fire" **

Naruto and Izura both unleashed an enormous blob of dark fire toward each other. They met halfway, and exploded.

Izura sudddenly felt more confident, "_I think I can manage maybe a few more higher techniques."_

"**Fire Release: Searing Migraine" **Izura's mouth expanded and then he released an enourmous ball of fire.

Naruto watched the jutsu flying toward him, "_Searing Migraine? I can't let that hit me!" _

Naruto dodged the flying small sphere by inches. As soon as it passed Naruto, the ball of fire exploded.

The flame slowly crept onto Naruto, as he flashed through the only Jutsu that could possibly endure this, "**Water Release: Water Prision Jutsu." **

Naruto used the Jutsu on himself, and he was covered in a small sphere of water. As the fire storm surrounded him Naruto stayed unharmed. Izura watched anticipation wondering if his Jutsu did the trick. As the storm came to a stop, all you could see was a small sphere of water. The sphere of water collapsed, and came out Naruto. Naruto coughed some water out, and eyed Izura.

Izura was amazed, "_What a brilliant idea..." _

_"_What was that!" asked Mito as she looked at her brother.

Yamato let out a chuckle, "You guys remember the Water Prision Jutsu?"

"The one Zabuza used on Kakashi?" asked Yakumo.

Yamato nodded, "Yeah, Naruto used the Jutsu on himself to counter the fire Jutsu."

Shikamaru looked down at Naruto, "Ugh...there's a reason I can never beat him at Shogi...he's so unpredictable."

Asuma dropped his cigarette, "You can't beat him?! I can't beat you!"

Some snickering was heard around the room as Asuma picked up his cigarette, "Nevermind"

Izura shook that last thought away, and flashed through some more hand seals, but suddenly he felt his body stop moving. He felt waves of pain through his body, and then his Sharingan deactivated. Falling on one knee he started to breath hard, "What's going on?"

Naruto looked at Izura, "My Jutsu finally did it's trick."

"What are you talking about? What do you mean?" asked Izura frantically.

Naruto started to weave some hand seals, "Before you copied my Jutsu I placed a genjutsu on you. A genjutsu that made you believe you had more chakra than you actually did. It's called **Demonic Illusion: Chakra Delisouns".** It forced you to use most of the chakra you had into those high level techniques. I purposely allowed you to copy my technique. "

Izura's hands where shaking, "How is that even possible?...How are you so strong?"

"Izura the reason you lost is because you allow your hatred to drive you. Real strength does not come from one's hatred. It comes from one's ability to care and strive to protect those close to them. I have that someone, and that's what drives me to become stronger, in order to protect them...You could say I'm naturally gifted, but I'm not. Since I'm not a full blooded Uchiha, the Sharingan is much tougher to learn. What would take me a year to learn would probably take you 6 months. I've worked myself to the dirt in order to achieve the strength I have today...I can already tell your a person that relies to much on their natural talent...that was you downfall, this match is over" replied Naruto as he finished his last hand seal, "**Demonic Illusion: World of Glass" **

Naruto looked Izura in the eye, and he slumped forward. All that you could hear where the grunts of pain he let out.

Kurenai was intrigued by the name of the genjutsu, but Yakumo was the one to voice her thoughts, "What was that?!"

Naruto looked up at the stands and remembered everyone else, "That was the strongest genjutsu in my arsenal...I put him under the illusion where everything is glass. The slightest movement will cause the glass to break, and him recieve high amount of pain. Even breathing will cause him some pain. He will either break the genjutsu, or the mental stress will knock him unconscious...as I said this match is over."

Hayate looked down at the kid, and walked over, "This match is over! Naruto Uzumaki is the winner!"

A medical squad ran in, and dispelled the genjutsu. They then proceeded to take Izura out of the room.

While Naruto walked back up to his spot they're was a lot of cheering from Yakumo, since his Yamato and Sai weren't really the cheering type. Shikamaru Ino, Sakura, Mito, Asuma,and suprisingly Lee gave him a small cheer. Though as they were celebrating a bunch of thoughts ran through some peoples mind.

Minato who had been watching wanted to go down, and congratulate his son but he knew he couldn't do that, "_As Hokage I can't play favorites...even so I doubt Naruto would accept my praise. Though seriously he's become so strong...his strength is so shocking, maybe Kushina's idea might work...though at the same time it might not, since he might feel he doesn't need my help..." _

Orochimaru let out an enormous smile, "_Kuku I should of marked Minato's boy instead...so much pontential. I might just take him now...if it wasn't for the blasted Fourth Hokage. Don't worry Naruto I won't forgot about your precious eyes." _

Naruto was talking to Sai, "You ready for your match?"

"I'm feeling much better, I'm sure I can manage as long as I don't face that sand freak." replied Sai.

Naruto looked over at Sai, "Yeah he's pretty shady. He's one to-"

Naruto suddenly felt his vision spin. Gripping the rail in order to keep himself in check, turned out to be futile. He dropped to the ground, before he fell into bliss unconscious state he heard Sai shout his name, "_Damn...that Jutsu uses more chakra than Tsukuyomi, and I haven't completely recovered from the fight with Root..." _

**Hospital Room**

Naruto slowly opened his eyes. As he stared at the ceiling his other senses slowly returned to him. He felt something weighing down on his stomach. Looking down he was a bit suprise to see Haruka sleeping by his side.

He looked outside the window, and noticed it was early morning. Looking around the room he noticed a few flowers placed around, "_Mom probably brought those..."_

"Huh? Are you awake big brother?" asked Haruka as she rubbed her eyes. Naruto nodded his head, " You mind getting off? You've surely grown Haruka, aren't you like 7 now?"

Haruka got off Naruto and gave him a toothy grin, "And in 2 weeks I'll be 8!"

"How long have I been knocked out?" asked Naruto.

Haruka thought for a minute, "I dunno...3 days?"

"3 days? Do you know who I will be facing at least?" asked Naruto.

"Umm...Negay Hyuuga?" innocently replied Haruka.

Naruto looked at her and laughed, " You mean Neji Hyuuga?"

Haruka nodded her head, "Exactly! And I'm gonna help you train, so you can teach me some more cool techniques!"

Naruto gave her a questioning look, "I don't know...maybe I'll think about it. Though first we need to get out of here before...before Granny Tsunade gets here."

Haruka quieted down, "She locked all the windows, and doors...she knows how you like getting out of here,"

Naruto smiled, "There's always more than one way out of here."

Haruka's eyes widen, "What is it? A new cool technique?"

Naruto closed his eyes, and reopened them revealing an 8 rounded star. Grabbing Haruka, " Allow me to tell you about the Mangekyō Sharingan."

He and Haruka were then suddenly engulfed into Naruto's eye.

* * *

**REVIEW! FAVORITE! FOLLOW! SHARE!**

**THANKS FOR READING**


	17. CH16- Training

The Overlooked Prodigy

CH 16 - Training

"Naruto" - Person Talking

'_Naruto_' - Person Thinking

"**Naruto**" - Summons/Biju talking

"_**Naruto**_" - Summons/Biju thinking

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu**" - Jutsu

(Author's Note)

**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU**

**LINE**

Naruto, Sai, and Yakumo silently stood under the tree enjoying the silence together. They were currently at their usual training grounds. Naruto looked over at his teammates, having been filled in what happened in the rest of the Prelimanaries. Apparently Sai ended up defeating some Inuzuka genin. "_Match 1 Me vs Neji, Match 2 Sasuke vs Gaara, Match 3 Kankuro vs Yakumo, Match 4 Shikamaru vs Temari, Match 5 Dosu vs Shino, and Match 6 Sai vs Mito.." _

Naruto looked up at both of his teammates, "There's a chance that we'll have to fight each other, so I just want to tell you guys...Good Luck."

"I was thinking about that too, I guess I'll just do the same." replied Yakumo.

Sai shrug his shoulders, "Yeah, but it would have to be pretty far into the tournament, and I bet by then we can prove we're worthy of being chunin."

Yamato jumped out of the trees, "I'm glad you all think the same, it's good not allow these exams to pull you apart. As well I never got the chance to congratulate you guys. We were only other team besides sand, to have our whole group pass to the finals."

"Thank you, Sensei." replied the three Genin.

Yamato smiled, "If you all three become chunin, I'll probably be the first one ever to have a whole squad pass. Though if it does happen I'll be letting you know, we might not see each other as often. So I wanted to invite all of you to a friendly meal, a few days before the exam."

"I don't think I would ever forgot you guys, regardless." Responded Sai.

Naruto and Yakumo agreed with him, "Yeah, Yamato-Sensei I would miss you boys a lot. We're pretty much family."

"You guys are acting like we will never see each other again, we don't have to be ninja to be friends." voiced out Naruto.

Yamato nodded, "So how do you guys want to set up you're training for the month?"

Naruto stood up, "I'm gonna do my own training.I need to work on my stamina, and grasp better control over my Sharingan."

Yakumo and Sai understood, but Yamato didn't, "What do you mean? You have pretty good control over it already, and you're stamina is better than most chunins."

"Umm...it's just that I've been using higher techniques, and they're taking a big drain on me." replied Naruto.

Yamato noticed a hint of hesitation, "Like what?"

Naruto thought for a moment before responding, "Like that genjutsu I used on Izura. It's an A-Rank genjutsu that uses almost a quarter of my chakra."

"Are you serious?" asked Yakumo,

Naruto nodded, " Yeah, it's suppose to cause a lot of mental damage. Though the one that I used on Izura wasn't at its fullest pontential."

"Impressive Naruto, I guess you won't need any help from me. So how about you two?" asked Yamato.

Yakumo looked at his sensei, "Well...not trying to putting you down sensei, but Kurenei agreed to help me."

Yamato, "I guess that's fin-"

"Why would you agree to that? Didn't she say you wouldn't become a good ninja?" asked Naruto.

Yakumo shrug her shoulders, "Well, her only student who passed was Shino, and he doesn't really require her help...and I don't know. I guess I forgave her because I was able to prove her wrong, and she acknowledged it. I guess that's enough for me to allow myself to give her another chance."

Naruto blinked, and he just remained silent. Sai then looked over to his sensei, "Yamato-sensei I would like you to help me."

"Good! I though my students were all gonna blow me off. After they leave we will set up a schedule. Got it?" replied Yamato.

Yamato looked at his other two students, "If you change your mind, and would like my help. Don't hesitate to look me out, especially you Naruto, since you have no teacher."

Naruto and Yakumo nodded, and Naruto left in a shunshin.

**PARK**

Haruka was quietly walking down the park, deep in her own thoughts. Passing an empty bench she sat down. "_The Mangekyō Sharingan...what cold eyes, How did big brother get them?" _

**Flashback no Jutsu**

Haruka stumbled forward, and ended up looking down at the edge of a platform. Looking down she saw a bunch more of similiar platforms. "What is this?!"

Looking up at Naruto she gasped when she looked at Naruto's eyes, "Your Sharingan...it's changed! What's going on?"

"I wasn't sure when to tell you about this. Promise me right now, that you won't dig deeper about when I'm gonna tell you. I'll tell you more once you get older," responded Naruto.

Haruka was confused, "What is that?"

"This Haruka is the Mangekyō Sharingan, the forbiden stage of the Sharingan. The only people who have it in this world is Me, Itachi, and another man," explained Naruto.

"Why is it forbidden? Itachi? What does he have to do with it?" asked Haruka.

Naruto looked down at Haruka,"I...It's forbiden because you have to do certain things in order to unlock it. Itachi doesn't have anything to do with it, I'm just telling you who else has it."

Haruka looked up at Naruto, "What things?"

Naruto looked away, "I won't tell you know, but once you're older I promise I will."

Haruka pouted, "I'm not a little kid! And what is this then!"

"This is one of my abilities, Kamui. Kamui allows me to transport anything into this dimmension. I can even teleport myself, or other people in here. Then just teleport myself anywhere." replied Naruto.

"That's amazing! How come you don't use it a lot?" asked Haruka.

Naruto looked over at Haruka, "Another reason it's forbidden is because the more you use it. You're vision will become much more blurry, until you're completely blind."

Haruka gasped as he looked into Naruto's eyes. Naruto grabbed Haruka's hand, "Let's go...Haruka?"

Haruka looked up to Naruto as she grabbed his hand, "Yes, big brother?"

"Promise me you'll never try to gain these type of eyes."

Haruka's seven year old mind couldn't comprehend the situation, but she understood what he meant, "I promise."

**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU END**

Naruto then appeared right behind her, and quietly snuck up on her, "_I wonder what's she thinking about." _

Naruto sliently crept up behind her ear, and whispered, "Boo."

Haruka jumped from the bench, and stumbled backwards. She gave Naruto a dirty look, "You're not funny!"

Naruto just let out a long laugh, "But that was too easy."

Haruka stood up, and crossed her hands, "I was just caught off guard, even the best have their off days."

Naruto shrug his shoulder, "So, you're having an off day? Too bad I guess I might just go ask Konohamaru to help me...might even teach him a new juts-"

Haruka clamped her arms around Naruto, "I was kidding! You totally got me! Now teach me a new Jutsu!"

Naruto shook Haruka off him, "Sure, but only if you help me train."

Haruka nodded, "What are we gonna do? Am I gonna throw a bunch of kunai at you? Or am I gonna help you create a totally new awesome techinque."

Naruto started walking toward the exit of the park. Haruka jumped up and down in joy followed behind Naruto.

**VILLAGE**

"Hey? Why aren't we going to the training grounds?" asked Haruka as they turned the corner, and appeared right outside of the Hot Springs.

Naruto walked over to the side stream, "I need to work on my chakra control, so I'm gonna walk on water, while performing a number of jutsus."

"Walk on water? Is that even possible? Is it harder than walking on trees?" asked Haruka.

Naruto shrug his shoulders, "A bit, but once you get it down. It will be easy enough. Wanna try it?"

"Yes!" Haruka without hesitation ran onto the water. It wasn't until she put her foot in the water, she realized her mistake. Before she could sink all the way, Naruto caught her by the collar, "What did I say about rushing into things?"

"It's will get me killed one day?" nervously replied Haruka.

Naruto sighed and tossed her to the side, "Not necessarly, but you should always think before doing something. Anyway let me explain the techinque to you. It's much like tree climbing, but you need to keep a continuous flow of chakra. Since the water is always moving then you need to be constantly readjusting the flow of chakra. Now give it a go."

Haruka nodded, and she formed a seal. Concentrating the chakra in her feet she gave a smug smile, "I got this!"

Though as she was about to put her foot forward, she sank into the water. She resurfaced screaming, "This is hot! Hot!Hot!Hot!"

Quickly jumping out Naruto scratched his chin, "Did I forget to mention the water was a tad warm? Well you can use it as motivation."

Naruto then jumped onto the water, "I'll be practicing a few water Jutsus, so be careful. Need anything come and get me."

Haruka was pulling wet strands of hair out of her hair, "But you'll be on the water? How would I get to you?"

"Exactly, see ya!" Naruto then raced across the water to the far side.

**A few hours later...**

Naruto was catching his breath as he thought to himself, "_Damn...the transition from jutsu to jutsu is still 5 seconds. I can't seem to reduce the time frame." _

**"**Boo!"

Naruto was taken by suprise, and lost his balance. He fell face first into the water, and went under. Breaking the surface of the water, a smiling Haruka stood over him, "You see! I did it."

Haruka suddenly jumped up, and when she came down she felt her control slip, "What?!"

Naruto jumped out, and grabbed her. Taking her off to the side, Naruto let her go, "You still got ways to go Haruka. Though I have to say that's quite impressive."

"I know! I'm like the best in th-" Haruka then heard giggling. Turning to the side she saw some old white haired dude peeking on the girl's side of the bathhouse.

Naruto turned to where Haruka was looking, and felt a sense of familiarity. Though before he could say anything Haruka marched over to the guy, "Hey you pervert! Stop peeking!"

The white haired man turned around,"Sh! Just be quiet kid, I'm conducting research, hehe."

"I'll give you research, " Haruka flashed through some hand seals, "Take this you pervert! **Fire Release: Fire Ball Jutsu." **

Naruto's eyes widen, "_Haruka what are you doing!" _

Naruto's eyes suddenly morphed into the eight rounded star, but suddenly the fire ball was cancelled. Having had the danger cancelled out, Naruto deactivated his Mangekyō.

Suddenly the white haired man stood ontop of a toad, "Do you not know, it's not nice to throw jutsus like that at your elders? Allow me to teach you a lesson!"

The white haired man smirked, "_I'll just wrap her with the toads tongue, and I'll have her screaming about how gross it is. That will teach her." _

The toad's tongue exploded from its mouth. Haruka gasped, and tried to dodge, but she knew it was too fast. Then suddenly the tongue stopped inches from her face. She was lifted off the ground, and the toad dispersed.

Jiraiya landed on the ground, "Impressive, who are you? How do you have the Sharingan?"

Naruto had his back turned to Jiraiya with Haruka in his arms. Looking down at Haruka, "You and me are gonna have a talk about recklessly using such a destructive Jutsu. If you had missed you would of set the bathhouse on fire."

Haruka crossed her arms, "But that pervert! I hate perverts!"

"Hey! I'm not a pervert! I'm a super pervert!" Yelled out the man.

Naruto smirked, and turned around, "You haven't changed a bit Old Man. I wonder what Tsunade would say if she saw you out here. What do you think, Jiraiya?"

Jiraiya looked at Naruto in shock, "Naruto? Is that seriously you? You look so much older, it's been like...almost 8 years."

"You know this guy?" asked Haruka.

Naruto smirked, "Well yeah, aren't you like my godfather? Where have you been all these years?"

Jiraiya smiled, "Well, Naruto you have surely changed. Not just in appearance, but personality too. I still remember the little kid who won't stop bothering me to teach him a Jutsu. Hehe that brings back memories...as for not being around, you could say I've been doing a bit of research."

Haruka glared at Jiraiya. "You pervert! I don't care who you are I'll destroy you!"

Naruto sighed, "Well it was nice see you Jiraiya, but I have things to do places to be. I'll see you around."

"Now let's go have that little chat, Haruka." said Naruto as they both disappeared in a cloud of leaves.

Jiraiya sighed, and he started walking down the street. Reaching a bar he sat in the far corner, and had a small drink. A few moments later a busty blonde walked in, and sat by Jiraiya, "So?"

Jiraiya looked down at his drink, "I can see why you're worried, Tsunade. Naruto has changed a lot...I still find it hard to believe he pocesses the Sharingan. "

"I know, and I'm worried about him. He's been to the hospital a lot in the few past months, and they've all been for chakra exhaustion. Do you think the Sharingan is taking to much of a drain?" asked Tsunade,

Jiraiya shrug his shoulders, " I wish I could help you, but I promised I would help Mito train for the exams. Though I did manage to catch something..."

Tsunade put her drink down, "What?"

"I'm not sure if my mind where playing tricks, but his Sharingan looked like it morphed into an 8 rounded star. Maybe you should ask him about it." suggested Jiraiya.

Tsunade sighed, "Not right now...maybe after the exams."

**NEXT DAY**

Naruto felt the warm sun, shine on his face. Getting up from his bed he noticed the sun was just rising. Slowly getting up he got himself ready for the day. He then wrapped a seal, containing the executioner blade, around his wrist. Grabbing his ninja pouch he strapped it onto his waist. He them grabbed Shisui's sword, and strapped it on his back.

Walking into the kitchen he noticed that everyone else was still asleep. Walking to the door he was about to open it when a he heard a voice behind him, "Going to train?"

Naruto turned around, and faced his Dad, "That was the idea."

Minato already in his usual clothes walked across the kitchen, and grabbed a cup of coffee, "Anyone training you?"

Naruto shook his head, "Nope."

Minato put his coffee down, "Well...if you need any help, maybe I could help you out?"

Naruto looked at Minato, "I don't-"

"Hear me out, Naruto." said Minato, "I know we aren't on best terms, but I think it would be good idea to have someone help you train. I saw you're match during the prelimanary, and I think I could help you out."

Naruto was taken back a bit, "You did?"

"Well yeah, and I thought it was pretty brilliant. You showed excellent skills, both in tactics and through you're fighting skills. Though I could tell you were missing a finishing blow." explained Minato.

Naruto rose an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

Minato responds, "Well you're really quick, but you lack the finishing blow. Your sword goes perfectly with your style, but you need something a bit more powerful."

"So, what would fill the bill?" asked Naruto.

Minato placed his arm forward, and a swirl of chakra begun to form, "The rasengan."

"You want to teach me the rasengan?" asked Naruto. "But I thought it would take to long for the exams."

Minato shrug his shoulders, "Well I hear you're pretty fast at learning jutsus, and your Sharingan would probably help a lot."

"So what do you say? Wanna learn the rasengan?" asked a hopeful Minato.

Naruto looks up at his dad, "_Why should I let him train me...but Yakumo gave Kurenai a chance...and he's actually acknowledging my strength."_

"I guess I could give it a shot." muttered Naruto.

Minato gave him a big smile, "But first I want to personally test you out, so how about a friendly spar?"

Naruto didn't get a chance to reply, when Minato grabbed him and they disappeared in a flash.

**TRAING GROUND ZERO**

Naruto suddenly appeared in the middle of the training ground. Rolling to his side he jumped up, "What the hell?"

Minato let out a chuckle,"Not used to my Jutsu?"

"No, but you just don't do that. It's creepy." replied Naruto.

"I'll explain the rules of our spar." said Minato.

Naruto sighed, "You didn't even let me answer!"

"So do you?" Asked Minato.

"Don't you have Hokage duties?" asked Naruto.

"I can make some time."

Naruto grabbed some kunai, "Then let's make this quick."

Naruto then chucked the kunai at Minato. Minato grabbed his 3 pronged Kunai, and blocked every single one.

Naruto then flashed through some hand seals, "**Water Release: Water Trumpet Jutsu"**

Naruto unleashed an enourmous jet of water from his mouth. Minato jumped straight into the air, avoiding the jet of water. Grabbing some more of his kunai he scattered 8 of them all across the training ground.

Naruto once again signed some hand seals, "**Water Release: Water Bullet Jutsu" **

Naruto let out about 3 bullets of compressed water. Minato was suddenly hit in the stomach, though as he was hi the looked into a log. Naruto's eyes widen, "When did he?"

Naruto turned around, and blocked an incoming kick. Minato looked at him, "Impressive."

Minato easily pressed the attack on Naruto, as Naruto was slowly losing the battle. Then for a brief second Naruto closed his eyes. Activating the Sharingan he looked Minato in the eye, right before Minato finally got past his defense. As Minato punched him in the face, Naruto burst into a swarm of crows.

Minato's eyes widen,"_He cast that genjutsu so fast...not even a single hand seal."_

Minato then watched as the crows that had appeared begun to fly toward him. Minato realized what was going on, and he broke the genjutsu. Having had the genjutsu broken Minato realized that the bird where actually Shuriken. Teleporting to a different kunai, he suddenly realized that Naruto had thrown Shuriken at every single one of his kunai. Putting up his hands the three Shuriken where embedded into his arm. Grunting he jumped back, and pulled the Shuriken out.

Then suddenly Naruto appeared, and engaged him in taijutsu. As Minato fought him he noticed that his Sharingan where no longer active, "_A clone?"_

Minato pulled out a kunai, and swiped across his body. As he struck the clone, it burst into water. The water soaked Minato, and suddenly he watched as the real Naruto jumped into the sky, "**Lightening Release: Electric Storm" **

Lightening begun to form in his hand, and Minato was about to teleport. Though as he concentrated on the kunai spread around, "_They're all surrounded by a puddle of water!" _

Minato then thought back to the Shuriken thrown earlier, "_A water release shadow shuriken Jutsu?" _

Minato looked up as the chakra in Naruto's hand increased, then Minato disappeared. Naruto suddenly felt a cold blade in the back of his neck, "It's over."

Naruto looked back," So back then...you'd already had me marked."

Minato smiled, "You got to expect the unexpected, son."

Naruto smirked as the Jutsu in his hand faded, "...Exactly."

Naruto suddenly exploded into a burst of lightening and in the middle was one of Minato's kunai. Minato fell straight to the ground, and Minato's body jerked, "_I can't even..." _

Then suddenly one of the kunai spread around poofed into a Naruto. Naruto walked over to his father, "Didn't see that one coming."

Minato's body jerked again, "How did you do that?"

Naruto crouched down, "I already knew you had marked me the instant we got here. So, when I caught you under the genjutsu, I grabbed one of the kunai and used it as the epicenter of my **Lightening Release: Shadow Clone**. I then transformed myself into one of you're kunai, and you never noticed the difference, since you could still teleport to it. You can probably figure out the rest."

Minato jerked, "Naruto that was ingenious...but not enough to beat me."

Naruto suddenly felt a kunai at the back of his neck. Naruto eyes widen as he turned around, "How did you..."

"When I teleported to attack you from behind, I didn't actually teleport. I shunshined to the side, and used a shadow clone to attack you instead. Though I never expected this..." Admitted Minato.

Naruto fell to his knees, "_He did it so fast...damn have I not improved at all? He wasn't even going full out." _

Minato looked down at his son, "Don't beat yourself over it Naruto. I have to admit Mito is no where near you're level, as well I'm the Hokage. I'm suppose to be the strongest ninja in the village."

Minato then let a smile out, "Though I admit, had I not switched with the shadow clone, I would of suffered an embarrassing lose to a genin."

Naruto slowly got back up, "I guess so..."

Minato then looked at the clone, "By the way, why hasn't he dispelled?"

Naruto flung a kunai at it, "The lightening Jutsu disables the body functions, so you're not really physically injuring it. It wouldn't be enough to to dispel a shadow clone."

Minato nodded, "That's impressive, I have to say Naruto if you keep this up, there's no way you don't become a chunin."

Naruto faced Minato, "Okay, so can we start my training?"

Minato pulled a water blood from behind. "The first step to learning the rasengan is..."

**8 HOURS LATER**

Naruto was laying down in the same training ground breathing hard, "This is insane..."

Naruto stood up, and stretched, "I guess this is enough for today."

Naruto formed a hand seal, but he quickly fell to the ground, "Damn...don't have enough chakra to use the body flicker. "

Naruto just sighed, and jumped to the trees.

**Village**

Naruto walked down the village trying to decide where to eat. When he suddenly felt someone tap his shoulder. Turning around he was engulfed in a hug by a teal haired girl. Naruto gave a small smile, "Fū, how's it been? I thought you had left the village."

Fū let go of Naruto, "I'm leaving in a few days...but I'm not sure if I want to return."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Why not?"

Fū twirled her hair, "I told Daichi-sensei what happened...and he blamed it all on me."

Fū begun to cry a little, "It wasn't like I wanted them dead, but he blames it all on me. They knew what they where getting into, and the only reason I'm still here is because you saved me from those Mist Shinobi."

Naruto looked around, and was thankful no one noticed Fū crying, "Fū don't cry. Let's get something to eat, let's just talk about it. "

Fū wiped a tear, "Thanks Naruto you've always been so kind to me, and all I do is cry and cry."

Naruto grabbed her hand, and led her into a small dango shop. "Why don't we get something sweet to eat? I mean it always makes me feel better."

Fū silently sat down, as Naruto ordered some dango. Once they're food arrived, Fū asked, "Why are you so kind to me?"

Naruto grabbed a piece of dango, and took a bite, "I guess you remind me a bit of me..."

"What do you mean? You're the son of the Fourth Hokage?" asked Fū.

Naruto took another bite, "Even so, I grew up a bit isolated from my age group. No one really liked to play with me as a kid...I guess you could say I was a bit different. I was always more interested into studying the arts of ninja, then playing tag or something. Though it was more than that."

Fū was still confused,"What are you trying to say?"

Naruto finished his first dango stick, "I was always overlooked for my famous sister. Being the Jinchuuriki of the Nine Tailed fox, and the daughter of the Fourth Hokage. She was viewed as a hero in the village. I was always ignored or pushed aside when my parents weren't around. They just wanted to please my younger sister..."

"Who's they?" asked Fū.

"Everyone...except a selected few. Though I could count them all on one hand." replied Naruto."I know it's no where near the type of neglect you get, but I want you to understand I understand your frustration."

Fū looked into Naruto's eyes,"_He's not lying..." _

"...yet I've found it in my heart to forgive them. Not because they deserve it, but because I don't want to waste my time on things as pointless like revenge and hatred. I don't think you should either." said Naruto as he grabbed another dango.

Fū looked into Naruto's eyes saying nothing, when Naruto made another comment as he looked away, "...and I think your kind of cute."

Fū flushed red as she grabbed a dango herself, and choked it down. Composing her self, "Thank you, Naruto."

Naruto didn't say anything still beat red himself. Fū noticing how much Naruto was blushing, "So is this like a date?"

Naruto choked on the dango he was eating, "Ahhh...no?"

Fū having gotten a bit more confedince grabbed the dango in Naruto's hand, and ate the last piece, "Maybe next time? See ya around Naruto."

As Fū walked out Naruto was left speechless, "_Wait...did she just ask me for a date?" _

As Fū left the shop she was furiously blushing, "_Fū! What are you doing! What if I came on to strong? He might thing I'm just some filthy skank!" _

As Naruto composed himself, and finally got his body working he burst out of the dango shop."Fū! Wait up!"

In the dango Anko watched with much joy, "Ahh...young love. So much fun."

**A FEW WEEKS LATER**

Naruto stood once again in his father's personal training ground, now attempting the final stage of the rasengan. The finals was in 5 days, so he had 3 days to master the jutsu. The past couple of weeks had been pretty tiring for Naruto. Training for the finals, and helping out Haruka had tired him dry bone.

As Naruto tried the technique once more he let out a grin, "I'm getting it!"

**DAY BEFORE EXAMS**

Kushina was quietly walking down the village, with a million of thoughts running through her head, "_I'm...pregnant. Oh my why now? I didn't think I would have another child. Can I raise another child? Look what happened to Naruto." _

As Kushina kept walking down the road, she suddenly heard a loud commotion at the nearby betting pool.

"This first match looks like it'll be a good one. Son of the Fourth Hokage vs The prodigy of the Hyuuga clan."

"The son of the fourth? Are you serious I heard that kid is a total loser, when it comes to ninja arts. I mean wasn't his place as clan heir taken from him?"

Kushina clenched her fists, and her face slowly turned into anger.

"Are you serious? I don't care if he's no longer the heir, he has a fully matured sharingan. Not even, the prodigy of the Uchiha clan, Sasuke Uchiha has it."

"I also heard on his first C-Rank he managed to defeat a jounin-level Shinobi."

"Well, I don't care, I'm still betting my money on the Neji kid."

Kushina didn't say anything as she continued to walk down the street. She was a bit calmed down by the people who defended Naruto, but she was still so angry. Not at the villagers, but at herself, "_Is this what Haruka meant? How am I suppose to raise another child, if I couldn't even raise one..." _

**NARUTO**

Naruto was sitting down at the edge of a cliff. The very same cliff Shisui had died. Naruto didn't know why he kept coming back, but he always felt like Shisui was still there with him. Naruto heard the rustling of the wind, and someone sat by him, "What are you doing out here?"

"I don't know...thinking." replied Naruto as he didn't even turn to face Minato.

Minato asks, "Did you do it?"

"Yeah..."replied Naruto.

Minato looked down to the bottom of the cliff, "Good...now I have to tell you something."

"What?" asked Naruto.

Minato looked over to Naruto, "I'm sorry..."

"I don't care about being hei-"

"I know, but I'm sorry for that too..." Minato closed his eyes, "I'm sorry for everything."

Naruto sat there in silence as Minato continued, " When I first found out about you, and Mito. I was nervous. I didn't know if I had what it took to be a father, and I proved I wasn't. I allowed my ridiculous beliefs to shape my decisions...to favor one child over the other. Probably the biggest regret of my life."

Naruto did reply as he looked down the cliff.

"I keep saying I'll make it up, but to be honest I don't know how. What I did...is unforgivable. I've thought of giving you back the spot as heir, but I know you don't care about things like titles...I'm just trying to say I'm sorry, for everything. I know you will never admit that you hate me...but I won't blame you. Though you won't because that's the type of person you are. The type of person I'm honored to be the father of. I the Fourth Hokage, the Yellow Flash, failed at giving you the respect and love you deserve...I hope you can forgive me."

Naruto took a heavy sigh, "I forgive you...dad, because the fact your here means you actually regret it, and...the past is just the past. Had you not done what you did, I probably would of became a very different person...even though they're things I would like to change...unfortunately they where meant to be."

Minato smiled, "I'm glad because I really wanted to complete the second phase of the rasengan with you."

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

"Not many know, but the rasengan is incomplete Jutsu...and after the exams maybe you can be the one to complete it." replied Minato.

Naruto nodded his head, "Yeah...I would like that."

The son and father sat on the cliff a little longer as the sun slowly begun to set.

**LINE**

**FAVORITE, FOLLOW,AND COMMENT**


	18. CH17 Commence!

The Overlooked Prodigy

CH 17 - Commence!

"Naruto" - Person Talking

'_Naruto_' - Person Thinking

"**Naruto**" - Summons/Biju talking

"_**Naruto**_" - Summons/Biju thinking

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu**" - Jutsu

(Author's Note)

**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU**

LINE

The arena cheered as 11 of 12 participants stood ready to fight. All the genin where lined up in single order. Naruto looked down the line, and was surprised to no longer see the sound genin in the exams, "_Orochimaru what's your game?" _

At the same time Naruto thought of that question, he noticed the red headed sand genin give a blood thirsty looked to his right, "Sasuke, are you ready? This Gaara kid is no pushover...I'm not so sure if I would want to fight him myself."

"Are you trying to get me to quit?" asked Sasuke.

Naruto shrug his shoulders, "Of course not, just want you to be prepared."

"Hn, well your match is first...I'll see you in the next round." Replied Sasuke.

Naruto smiled, "Cocky as always Sasuke, well good luck."

Sasuke just smirked again as the proctor came forward,"I'm Genma and I'll be your new proctor for the third exams."

Naruto eyebrow rose, "_What happened to the other guy?"_

Genma pulled out a senbon, and placed it between his teeth. Pulling out a piece of paper, "These will be the following matches:

_Match 1: Naruto Uzumaki vs Neji Hyūga_

_Match 2: Sasuke Uchiha vs Gaara. _

_Match 3: Shikamaru Nara vs Temari_

_Match 4: Yakumo Kurama vs Kankuro_

_Match 5: Mito Namikaze vs Sai_

_Match 6: Shino Aburame ~ BYE_

_ROUND _

_Match 1 : R1W 1 vs R1W2_

_Match 2: R1W3 vs R1W4_

_Match 3: R1W5 vs Shino Aburame_

_Match 4: R2W1 vs R2W2_

_FINAL _

_R2W3 vs R2W4_

Naruto eyed the list, "_Did Orochimaru back out? Damn...I should of asked Dad about him." _

"Alright people! Naruto Uzumaki and Neji Hyūga step forward, everyone else head up the stairs to the waiting area."'announced Genma.

Everyone else walked out leaving behind Naruto and Neji. Naruto and Neji silently glared each other down as the wind begun to pick up. Neji got into the Hyūga stance, "Any last words."

Naruto put his hand on his sword, "Get ready, cause I'm gonna beat you."

"Defeat me? You're destined to lose to me Naruto because that is your faith as a pitiful loser." replied Neji.

Naruto activated his Sharingan, "Then let's get this show on the road, Neji."

Neji activated his Byakugan, "Allow us to see who's dōjutsu is the best."

Genma smirked, "Begin..."

**LINE**

Minato silently walked up to the Kage booth, "_Kushina's pregnant...what horrible timing. To think that Orochimaru might unleash an attack at any moment. That damn snake..." _

As Minato reached his booth he was greeted by a jounin, and walked over to his chair. The chair next to him was occupied by the Kazekage. Who strangely enough had half his face covered, "Lord Hokage it's been a while."

Minato gave him a refreshing smile, "Yeah, I'm glad you were able to make the long trip Lord Kazekage."

"Aww yes I'm very interested in seeing this years crop of genin. Since three of my own children have made it to the finals." announced The Kazekage.

Minato nodded, "Yes, my own to children made it as well. It seems were in for a very exciting finals this year. The prelimanary themselves were quite exciting."

"Aww, yes my children told me about them. Especially your son...Naruto? I heard he had inhertied the Sharingan, and was very talented in its use. Heard he was quite the talented genin overall, the genin to beat this year if I'm not mistaken?" asked the Kazekage.

Minato replied, "Yes, my son Naruto is a very talented boy. I guess it would be safe to say he is, but I've got to say your own son Gaara has a very interesting Kekkei Genkai himself. Manilpating sand is very similiar to the magnet release you have in Suna."

"Yes it seems he inherited a mutated version of it...I won't mind seeing our kids going at it. It would be an excellent oppurtinaty to see Suna's Magnet Release...or Sand Release vs Konoha's Sharingan." said the Kazekage, "But it seems my boy is against that Sasuke Uchiha. Also a very talented genin among your ranks."

Minato eyed the Kazekage, "Yes, it would be a great oppurtinaty. Well, now I must greet everyone to the exams."

As Minato stood up to greet the crowd, "_Orochimaru...I wouldn't of seen through your disguise if you hadn't been so ansy about the Sharingan...Damn it looks like he has taken interest in Naruto...whatever happens today, it will be your last..." _

**LINE**

As Minato was greeting the crowd. Kushina, Tsunade, and Shizune where all about to sit down.

Kushina smiled, "Oh boy my children's first chunin exam finals!"

Shizune looked over to Kushina, "Don't go over the top with your celebrations, Lady Kushina. Remember..."

Kushina sighed, "I know, Shizune. Don't worry about me, enjoy the show. I'm pretty sure Naruto's match is first!"

Tsunade meanwhile had been making some bets. Tsunade sat back down, "Naruto is gonna make me so rich...Hehe so many suckers betting against him, it's ridiculous! I'm have him going the whole way!"

Kushina sweat dropped. "Don't you think it's a bit rude to be voting on Naruto?"

Tsunade waved her off, "You only say that because it would be unfair to Mito, but there isn't a genin alive who can beat Naruto. The boy is a one in a million genius."

Shizune face palmed, "Ohh...Lady Tsunade."

Kushina looked down to her son, "_She's right...but if I acknowledge Naruto as the best, would I be doing the same thing I was doing to Naruto to Mito?...No I need to acknowledge them both as strong capable Shinobi. Both able to hold their own against anyone else..." _

As Naruto's match was called up, both Tsunade and Kushina screamed, "Let's go Naruto!"

**LINE**

"Begin..."

Naruto exploded from his spot, drawing his sword he engaged Neji. Neji pulled out a kunai, and begun to defend against Naruto's strikes. Naruto superior skill in kenjutsu was enough to push Neji back. Naruto begun to add some wind chakra to his sword, and when they exchanged blows Neji's kunai broke in half. Neji's eyes widen, and he jumped back, "_He forced me into a match of blades, so I won't use the gentle fist." _

Neji entered the gentle fist stance. "_Allowing you dictate the flow of the battle, is something I can't let you do..." _

Neji then waited for Naruto to press the attack, and Naruto did just that. Neji timed it perfectly, and he hit Naruto's arm. Naruto realizing the danger dropped his sword, and jumped backwards. Neji smirked and kicked Naruto's sword. The sword went flying towards Naruto in mid air. The sword then pierced Naruto right into the stomach. Then Naruto exploded into a poof of smoke. Neji's eyes widen in shock, "When did he make a clone?"

Pulling a kunai out he threw it across the arena, and hit the only tree in the arena. Suddenly the image of the tree become blurry, and Naruto appeared inches under the kunai, "Impressive...it seems you can see through genjutsu."

Neji gritted his teeth, "_When did he cast the genjutsu? I didn't even notice it." _

Naruto stood up, "It's useless to be able to see through genjutsu, if you don't know it's being cast in the first place. Now let's heat this up, **Fire Release: Fire Ball Jutsu**."

An enourmous fire ball was launched from Naruto's mouth. Neji jumped straight into the air, avoiding the Jutsu. Though as soon as he launched him self into the air, Naruto unleashed a barrage of kunai and Shuriken. Neji pulled out his own kunai and Shuriken, and managed to deflect every single one of Naruto's projectiles. Naruto then shunshined behind Neji. Though as he was about to punch him across the face, Neji amazingly managed to block the incoming fist. Exchanging a few blows in the air, Naruto jumped back.

Naruto started to sign a few more hand signs, "_He...managed to block my attack. Does the Byukagun have any blind spots? I guess I'm gonna have to find out _**Wind Release : Vacuum Sphere**"

Naruto unleashed multiple small vacuums of air. Neji jumped to the side, and attempted to block one with his kunai, but to his suprise the small vacuum of air tore through his kunai. One of the small vacuums cut a string which unleashed an enourmous barrage of kunai. Neji managed to move his body in a way, where he dodged all the kunai. Though Naruto watched with suprise as a kunai managed to make a small cut between Neji's left shoulder and neck,

Naruto weaved a few hand signs, "_Was that...a blind spot?" _

Naruto took in a lot of air, "**Fire Release : Fire Storm" **

Naruto then unleashed a widespread of fire. Neji's eyed the Jutsu, "_It's covering the whole arena side or side ! I can't dodge to the side! But jumping up might very well be part of his plan." _

The fire storm then engulfed Neji. Naruto kept fueling the fire Jutsu, until his eyes caught something. Halting the jutsu he watched as the fire storm begun to cease. Then suddenly a blue dome of chakra appeared. As the flames distinguished, so did the dome of chakra. Naruto then watched in shock, "What is that?!"

"This is my ultimate defense, there no going past it." replied Neji. "You can't defeat me!"

Naruto allowed himself to catch his breath, "_...that's an amazing jutsu." _

Neji begun to eye Naruto's chakra system, "_He should be leaning low on chakra by now..." _

Neji's eyes widen in shock_, "He still has so much chakra left! I can't keep playing the defensive." _

Though before Neji could unleash an attack, Naruto had set his plan into motion. **Water Release : Water Dragon Jutsu**

Out of thin air, Naruto managed to create a medium sized Water Dragon Jutsu. Leaving many dazed in the audience. The water dragon went flying towards Neji. Neji dodged to the right, but to his suprise. When the dragon passed Neji, Naruto flashed threw some more hand signs, "**Water Release: Water Tearing Torrents**"

Neji's eyes widen in shock, "_What Jutsu speed!" _

"**8 Trigram Rotation" **Neji then begun to spin, in order to block the Jutsu.

Blocking the Jutsu he jumped to the side. Suddenly Naruto was upon him. Naruto tried to get a knockout blow against his face, but Neji dodged and struck him with an open palm. Naruto was pushed entered a stance, and called out, "**8 Trigram 64 palm" **

"**2 palm, 4 palm, 8 palm, 16 palm, 32 palm, and..." **

Naruto waited until the 32 palm, "_Now I just have to dodge the last one...Move!" _

As Neji was about to hit the last set of strikes, Naruto barely managed to dodge it. Stepping to the side he waited until Neji got into position. Lining him with the tree Naruto smiled, and reached for the ground. He then grabbed a hidden chain, and jumped backwards. Neji rose an eyebrow as he saw Naruto tug at the chain. Unaware that directly behind his left shoulder. The tree also contained a chain, which rose from the ground.

Naruto pulled the chain, and entangled Neji. Disabling him from rotating. Naruto weaved a few hand seals, "**Lightning Release: Electric Current**"

The chain sparked alive with electricity, and shocked Neji to the core. Dropping the Jutsu Neji collapsed onto his back. Naruto fell to one knee, "_Damn he managed to block half my chakra in such a session. Had I been an inch off, he would of taken me out...I was lucky to have found a blindspot.."_

Naruto walked over to Neji, "I win..."

Neji just looked up into the sky, "How did you do it?"

Naruto looked down at Neji, "The first time I had appeared at the tree, I left a summoning jutsu...When I got you into position I summoned the chain under ground. I wasn't expecting you to use the 64 palm move, but I managed to improvise anyways...I have to say Neji you're as talented as they say. You talk about destiny this destiny that, but do you truly believe that? You kept saying I would lose today, but regardless I managed to defeat you. I know about your clan's family fued, and Neji I understand your pain. Believe it or not you and me are very similiar..."

Naruto then looked Neji into the eye, Sharingan spinning, and Neji zoned out for a minute. Then suddenly he looked up to the sky, "_Naruto Uzumaki...an overlooked prodigy? I guess that is a fitting name for people like us..." _

Naruto closed his eyes deactivating his Sharingan. Genma walked over, and looked down at Neji, "_What a kid...he was in control of the match the whole time." _

Genma the examined Neji, "_Didn't even seriously injure him either...damn this kid will be one to watch." _

"Winner Naruto Uzumaki!" announced Genma. Naruto was suddenly brought back to the real word, as the stadium erupted into cheers. Turning around he just gave the crowd a crazed smile, and he disappeared in a cloud of leaves.

**LINE**

Tsunade erupted from her chair, "Haha! Money! Money! Money!...I mean good job Naruto!"

Kushina jumped in joy, "NARUTO! THAT'S MY BOY!"

Kakashi and Yamato then appeared behind them, "Ahh Kushina looks like Naruto managed to deliver. Not a suprise there, hmm how about a wager Yamato? My student vs yours?"

Yamato gave a little chuckle, " A bit cocky? Do you really think Sasuke will defeat Gaara first?"

Kakashi looked onto the arena, "We'll have to find out."

**LINE**

Naruto walked up the stairs. He then crossed Sasuke, "Good Luck."

Sasuke smirked, "I don't need luck, this will be over quickly."

"Whatever" and Naruto continued to walk. Turning the corner he walked upon the rest of the genin participating in the finals. He looked around the small space until he spotted Yakumo and Sai.

"That was amazing, Naruto!" exclaimed Yakumo.

Sai nodded, "I think you showed the necassary skills to be a chunin. You're probably gonna get the promotion...unless you mess up your next match."

Naruto was gonna replied when he got a hug from behind. Turning around he ended up facing Mito, "Great job Naruto! I'll see you in the final!"

"If you get to the final..."replied Naruto.

Mito crossed her arms, "Well you aren't set yet either."

"You're the one who brought it up." exclaimed Naruto.

Naruto them grabbed his left shoulder, "Well, I'll be right back. I'm gonna get my chakra points unblocked."

"How are you gonna do that?" asked Yakumo.

Naruto walked toward the hallway, "Grandma Tsunade"

A few looked at Naruto for giving the legendary Sannin such a ridiculous nickname. Naruto ignored the crazed looks, and walked down the hallway.

Naruto walked into the spectators section, and walked over to Tsunade. He reached her specific section, and was surprised to also see Kakashi, Yamato, Gai, Lee, Sakura, and Ino a row above. Naruto walked down to everyone, "How's it going guys?"

Yamato smiled at Naruto, "Great! Nice match Naruto...if you keep like this you might win me a few bucks hehe."

Tsunade turned around, "Great job brat! I just won like twenty different bets! You keep winning like this, and I'll no longer be the legendary sucker!"

Naruto sweat dropped, "Betting on me? I can see Tsunade, but you Yamato-sensei?"

Yamato rubbed the back of his head, "Ha...I know but Kakashi reeled me in."

Naruto looked over to Kakashi, "Doubting my skill cyclops?"

"Naruto! You shouldn't disrespect Kakashi-sensei like that!" exclaimed Sakura,

Naruto shrug his shoulders as Kakashi looked over at Naruto, "Of course not Naruto, I'm just doubting Yamato's teaching skills."

Naruto was then engulfed into an enourmous hug, "Naruto you did amazing! Are you hurt? He did hit you a lot at the end...do you need to go to the medic?"

Naruto blushed, "Mom! I'm all right...well actually I wanted Tsunade to do something for me."

"What is it brat?" asked Tsunade.

" Could you unblock my chakra points?" asked Naruto,

Tsunade walked over to Naruto and placed her hand over his forehead. Naruto suddenly felt a rush of chakra, and felt his chakra flowing correctly again. "That should so it."

Naruto backed off, "So how Sasuke doing?"

"He's amazing..."spoke Lee.

Naruto eyed the boy in crutches, "Lee right? I didn't exactly see your match, but I heard about that speed you have...so what's so amazing about Sasuke?"

Lee tightened his grip on his crutches, "Yes...but Sasuke managed to reach the same level as me...in just one month."

Naruto looked down at Sasuke's fight. Gai then looked over to Kakashi, "So how did he do it?"

Kakashi looked down at Sasuke, "Well I just had him imagine Lee's speed, and had him copy it with his Sharingan. I wasn't sure if it was gonna work, but it did..."

Naruto shrug his shoulders, "That wasn't all he learned was it? I mean no offense Kakashi but it isn't exactly perfect...I mean what I heard from Lee's taijutsu. It's meant to be faster."

Kakashi shrug his shoulders, "We weren't aiming for perfection, just something close."

Naruto looked over to Lee, "Lee just because he managed to copy your style, doesn't mean he's better than you. There's something the Sharingan can't copy...that's someone's will to push themselves to them limit. I don't know you very well, but what I've heard from you. You sound like the type the guy to never quit...and I think that's the greatest charestic a ninja can have."

Lee looked at Naruto with a shocked expression, "...Thank you Naruto."

Gai behind Lee begun to sprout anime tears, "Yosh Yamato you have such a youthful genin!"

Kushina looked at Naruto, "_Naruto you sure have grown into such a mature young man..." _

Suddenly Naruto heard chippering in the far distance. Turning his head up to the match he watched Sasuke collect a ball of chakra in his hands. Then suddenly lightening exploded from it. Naruto's eyes widen, "Is that...you're Lightening Blade, Kakashi?"

"Not exactly, it's the Chidori." replied Kakashi.

Naruto zoned out a bit as he turned on his Sharingan to eye the techinque. "_This is actually similiar to adding elemental change to the rasengan...I wonder how Kakashi did it." _

As Sasuke rushed toward the dome of sand Gaara had created, Naruto watched as flower pedals begun to fall out of the sky. Having already had his Sharingan active, he dispelled the genjutsu.

**LINE**

Orchimaru looked down at Sasuke's fight, "_Kukuku, this is perfect. I'll have a few Uchiha captured during the chaos." _

Orochimaru moved his mouth toward his Suna guard, "Commence the attack..."

"Yes, sir."

The guard them signaled an ANBU member off to the side.

Minato watched the exchange with curiousty. Then suddenly his attention was taken to the genjutsu cast across the whole arena, "What's going on?!"

Turning around he barely manged to avoid Orochimaru's blade. Dodging to the side he smacked the sword away, "So you finally decided to come out Orochimaru."

Orchimaru still wearing the Kazekage outfit chuckled, "So you saw through my deception Kuku."

Minato threw a three pronged kunai at him, but Orochimaru expertly knocked it away, and got away to dodge Minato's teleportation. Orochimaru then jumped onto the rooftop. Minato followed in pursuit, "You aren't getting away!"

Minato jumped onto the rooftop, where Orochimaru stood on the other side. Minato walked over, and faced Orochimaru, "You're not gonna run away are you?"

Minato pulled out a bunch of his kunai and spread them across the rooftop. Orochimaru smiled as suddenly four of ninja appeared on every corner. They put a seal on each corner of the rooftop, and weaved a few hand seals. They quickly set up a barrier trapping Minato inside.

Orochimaru chuckled, "What makes you such afeared ninja, Minato? It's that Jutsu of yours the Flying Thunder God techinque, but what if that weapon was taken away from you?"

Minato's eyes widen in shock as he tried to get a feel for the kunai around, "What did you do?"

Orochimaru started to laugh evilly, "Kukuku! Minato years have I waited for this moment. Years of creating this barrier in order to fight you. This barrier is specifically made to not just trap you in here, but to also disable your ability to use the that jutsu."

Orochimaru then weaved a few hand seals, "Now let's see how you handle going against your predessers...**Edo Tensei Jutsu!**"

Two coffins exploded from the ground. Minato gritted his teeth, and put his kunai forward, "_Damn...this is not good." _

**LINE**

As the ninja around Naruto also broke the techinque Naruto looked over to Yamato, "Sensei, what's going on?"

Yamato pulled out kunai, "We're being attacked...Look out!"

Naruto pulled out his sword, and turned around. A sound ninja suddenly attacked him. Blocking the first strike he manevoured his way around him, and pierced him through his heart. Pulling his sword out, he then took on another ninja. Getting rid of him was quicker, and Naruto jumped to the top.

He looked toward Kakashi and Yamato and was surprised to also see Mito, Sakura, Shikamaru, Sai, and Yakumo.

Sakura shouted at Kakashi, "Sensei! Sasuke...he's chasing after the sand genin."

Kakashi took out another ninja, "I know! **Summoning Jutsu!**"

Kakashi slammed his hand into the ground, and a small dog came out, "Alright you six will go after Sasuke, and after getting him you will precede to go towards a safe point in the village. Got it? Paku will be the mission leader."

Paku looked up at the six genin, "Sup, I'm Paku."

Yamato then created a hole in the wall. Though before they could go through Naruto was suddenly attacked by a leaf ANBU.,

"What the hell!" shouted Naruto

Naruto pulled out his sword, and blocked his glowing hands. Jumping back into the arena he danced around with the ANBU. When suddenly Tsunade appeared out of no where, and managed to smack him head off. He was then launched into the wall, but he turned into a log.

Naruto eyes widen, "_Fast..." _

Turning around he blocked the same ANBU again. Naruto then looked into the mans eyes. The man suddenly felt his movements slow down, and Naruto managed to swipe his mask off. As his mask was taken off his silver hair came into view, and the light reflecting off his glasses. Naruto looked at the man, "You're...that genin from the exams. What the hell are you doing?"

Kakashi and Tsunade then appeared by his side, "If it isn't Kabuto Yakushi. I'm surprised you made an appearance after your little stunt."

Kabuto smirked, "I got to say Naruto, you're as good as they say. I was told by Orochimaru to capture you, but I doubt that will be possible. I guess I'm just gonna hope that our other man can snatch one of the Uchiha brats,"

Naruto's eyes narrowed in anger, "You wouldn't..."

"Oh, but we did Naruto. He should be raiding the academy about now, I doubt you'll make it in time." answered Kabuto.

Suddenly a dozen of sound Shinobi appeared around them. Naruto then looked over at the group of genin, "Go on without me, I have something to take care off."

Mito was gonna protest, when Yakumo answered, "Okay! Take care Naruto! Let's go guys!"

The genin then disappeared, and Naruto looked around. "Where's my mom?"

Tsunade looked down at Naruto, "Shizune got her out of here."

"Under the genjutsu I hope...a pregnant lady shouldn't be fighting out here, and knowing my mom she would probably raise some hell." replied Naruto.

Tsunade asked, "How did you know?"

"I tend to know things...well I hope you can handle yourselves I need to get to the academy," replied Naruto,

Kakashi looked down at Naruto, "Take it easy Naruto, it's probably a trap to lure you in, and I won't allow you to go. In fact I'm ordering you to stay here."

Naruto closed his eyes, "You're not exactly my jounin sensei."

Yamato appeared by their side, "Well I am, and your not going..."

Naruto reopened his eyes revealing the eight rounded star, "Then good luck stopping me...**Kamui!" **

Kakashi was able to catch a glimpse of his eye, and watched as he disappeared into a little vortex. Yamato, Tsunade, and Kakashi stood there amazed.

"What was that?" asked Yamato.

Kakashi stood there silently, "I don't know...Were gonna have to wait to ask him later. We got to take care of these guys first."

**LINE**

Haruka was impatiently walking to the next room. She was in the middle of a test, which would allow her to move up a year, but that had been interrupted by the chunin teachers. Haruka sighed as she walked into a room, her whole class had been moved into. As she walked in she raced over to Ken and Katashi, "Guys! What are you doing here! I mean aren't you suppose to be in the oldest class?"

Ken shrug his shoulder, "I don't know, it seems everyone is being brought here, I wonder why."

Suddenly Konohamaru appeared, "I think it has to be with the smoke coming from the arena. It's had all the teachers on edge."

Katashi looked out the window, "Maybe a Jutsu went wrong? Though I doubt a mere genin managed to cause that much damage."

"I hope big brother is alright...he was suppose to fight first." added in Haruka.

Konohamaru shrug her off, "Don't worry about the boss! He's the strongest genin I know!"

Katashi put his hand on Haruka's shoulder, "I'm not much for words, but Naruto is gonna be alright."

Suddenly Iruka burst into the room, "Everyone quiet down! It's an emergency!"

Every academy student did exactly that. Suddenly three more teachers entered the room. Iruka then proceeded to talk, "I don't want you guys to panic...the Village is under attack, and we need to move you guys to safety."

Suddenly the room erupted into chaos, but Iruka managed to calm everything down, "We need to mo-"

Suddenly am explosion was heard from the front of the building. Iruka cursed, and one of the chunins headed for the door, We need to move!"

Iruka stopped him, "Not the door! They've already breached the building...through the window! Everyone regroup right outside! Now go!"

Understanding the danger all the students raced out the small array of windows. Small weeping could be heard among the students. Once everyone was outside Iruka gave more instructions, "We will proceed in two lines, and we will head towards a secret entrance by the academy training grounds.

The group managed to shuffle towards the secret entrance. Iruka opened it, and allowed one of the teachers to lead the group. They managed to get in most of the students in, when suddenly a kunai with an explosive note was embedded inches above the entrance. Iruka grabbed the student who was about to enter, and jumped backwards, "Everyone back!"

The note exploded, closing in the entrance. Iruka and the other chunin turned around to face a very pale man. The man had a weird mark on his forehead. "Where are the Uchiha?"

Ken, Katashi, and Haruka suddenly felt a sudden urge of terror flow through them. Iruka and the Chunin pulled out a Kunai, "Who are you? And what do you want?"

The man stayed impassive, "I'm Kimimaro, and I want the Uchiha. Where are they?"

Iruka and the chunin them rushed toward Kimimaro. The chunin tempted to get underneath him, but Kimimaro effortlessly dodged him, and he pulled out a bone like weapon. He then pierced him into the stomach, and kicked him away.

Iruka saw the damage, and jumped away, "_He's very skilled, at least jounin level. I don't know if I'll be able to take him on...but I have no choice." _

Iruka threw some kunai, and pressed the attack. Kimimaro deflect the attack, and fought Iruka. Iruka dodged a strike, "_He's very skilled in taijutsu...I need to get some distance." _

Though suddenly Kimimaro pierced him into the stomach, but he poofed into a log with paper bombs. Kimimaro barely manged to jump away when the log exploded.

Iruka through more paper bombs, trying to take him down. Though suddenly Kimimaro caught on, and sneaked up on him. He then kicked him toward his students, into a defeated state.

As Iruka coughed up some blood, he looked at his students,"Run..."

Suddenly Kimimaro walked forward with his bone like weapon, "This is the end, leaf scum. "

"No it isn't it! **Fire Release : Fire Ball Jutsu!**" shouted out Haruka as a large ball of fire was launched from Haruka's mouth. Kimmonoro sighed, and he cut through the fireball. Haruka's eyes widen, "_Amazing...but I can't let that scare me!"_

"I'm Haruka Uchiha, and I won't allow you to hurt no more!" Declared Haruka. Suddenly Katashi and Ken appeared by here,

"Katashi Uchiha"

"Ken Uchiha"

Iruka screamed out, "What are you doing?! Get out of here!"

Kimimaro smirked, "Good, now I won't have to hunt you down. Let's make this quick."

Kimimaro disappeared, and appeared right by Haruka. He then kicked her right into the stomach, and she went flying backwards. He tried to hit Katashi and Ken but they were a bit quicker. Though Kimimaro managed to catch up. Suddenly Kimimaro striked with his bone like weapon toward Katashi. Kakashi's eyes widen in fear, "_I can't move fast enough!" _

Ken also looked at his friend with fear, "Katashi!"

Then simentiously both Ken's and Katashi's eyes changed into a red color, with a tomoe in each eye. Quickly Katashi and Ken put up their kunai to block Kimimaro strike.

Kimimaro looked down at their eyes, "_Perfect...they've unlocked the Sharingan. Lord Orochimaru will be pleased. " _

Katashi and Ken jump back to Haruka who was being aided by Konohamaru. Konohamaru looked at the Uchiha, "Can all of you use that fire Jutsu?"

They all nodded they're heads, "Okay, then distract him for a moment. When I give the signal I need all of you to use it at the same time okay?"

They nodded and the Uchiha all pulled out Shuriken and kunai, and threw them at Kimimaro. Kimimaro deflected them all, but suddenly Konohamaru appeared from above, "**Fire Release: Burning Ash"**

A cloud of ash exploded from Konohamaru's mouth, and covered Kimimaro. Konohamaru jumped back, "Now!"

The three Uchiha unleashed the same Jutsu, "**Fire Release: Fire Ball Jutsu" **

As soon as the fire combination hit the ash, it engulfed the whole effected area. Haruka, Katashi, Ken, and Konohamaru fell to their knees panting hard.

"I'm out of chakra." said Ken

Katashi replied, "Me too."

Konohamaru slowly stood up, "I think we're all out."

"Did we get him?" asked Haruka.

Iruka stared at the four academy students, "_Amazing, for just academy students. That was still amazing." _

"Not quite dear. " came a voice from the smoke.

Everyone looked over to the voice. Then Kimimaro was shown walking out shirtless, "Let's clean this up,"

He then rushed toward them, but suddenly the air around them distorted. A small black hole opened up, and Naruto came flying out with Zabuza's blade. He slammed the blade inches in front of Kimimaro. Standing next to the blade, Sharingan blazing he stared him down, "Yeah, allow me to clean this up."

The four students all shouted, "Naruto!"

Iruka looked up at Naruto, "Naruto?"

"Iruka-sensei you don't look that good. Allow me to take over," spoke Naruto.

Iruka looked up at Naruto, "Be careful, he seems to use bones as weapons."

"Don't worry Iruka sensei," exclaimed Naruto, "Now everyone stay back."

"Another Uchiha, perfect. Lord Orochimaru will be pleased. Especially with a fully matured one." exclaimed Kimimaro.

Suddenly Naruto appeared behind him with kunai in hand, "Don't underestimate me"

Kimimaro eyes widen, "_Quick..."_

Naruto then proceeded to stab him in the back, but to his suprise a bone sprung out, and broke his kunai. Kimimaro tempted to elbow him, but Naruto ducked. Kimimaro followed it up with a kick, but Naruto flashed threw some handseals, "**Water Release : Water Wall Jutsu" **

A wall erupted around Naruto blocking Kimimaro's kick. Naruto flashed through some more hand seals, "**Water Release : Tearing Torrent" **

Two torrents of water erupted from the wall, and missed Kimimaro by inches. Kimimaro jumped back, "_Very skilled in ninjutsu, I need to be careful"_

Naruto jumped back to Iruka, "I need you to move Iruka, get the kids out of here,"

Suddenly Kimimaro launched an enourmous barrage of large bone pellets toward Naruto and the academy students. Naruto threw Iruka out of the way, but he noticed that some of the kids were unable to run. His eyes morphed into the 8 rounded star, "_I can't transport so many of them...What do I do!?" _

Naruto did the only thing he could think of, and put himself infront of the barrage. The stress in his eye become visible as veins begun to appear. Then Naruto whispered one word, "**Susanoo" **


	19. CH18 Sound and Sand Invasion

**A/N **

***Danzo will be mentioned in a few chapters. You might think I forgot about him, but I've already got him covered.**

***Susanoo won't make a big splash in this chapter, I'm only presenting the manifesting rib cage. It will make a bigger appearance in a few chapters. **

***The Barrier techinque will be explained, whether it's reasonable or not is up to you guys. **

**ENJOY**

The Overlooked Prodigy

CH 18 - Sound and Sand Invasion

"Naruto" - Person Talking

'_Naruto_' - Person Thinking

"**Naruto**" - Summons/Biju talking

"_**Naruto**_" - Summons/Biju thinking

"**Shadow Clone Juts**u" - Jutsu

(Author's Note)

**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU**

* * *

**"Susano"** Naruto's body was suddenly engulfed in a light orange aroma. An enormous rib cage appeared around him. The incoming projectiles did no damage as they bounced off the rib cage,

Naruto looked at the technique, "_Susanoo? That's a Mangekyō Sharingan techinque...is this suppose to be like a defense?" _

Suddenly Kimimaro appeared in front of him, bone spear in hand, and jabbed at the rib cage. When the bone spear hit the rib cage, it broke in half. Kimimaro's eyes widen before jumping back.

Naruto looked back at Kimimaro, "_He can't hurt me, but I can't attack him either. It seems the Susanoo is impenetrable, but what's the point if I can't attack." _

The 3 Uchiha in the back gazed at Naruto's technique.

Ken asked, "It's almost like a rib cage? What is that?"

"I don't know...I've never seen anything like it. Your the closest with him Haruka, do you know?" asked Katashi.

"_When he appeared, his eyes had already changed into the Mangekyō Sharingan. Is this a Mangekyō Sharingan technique?" _pondered Haruka before answering, "I've never seen it before..."

"Who cares! I mean the bone guy can't touch him!" yelled Konohamaru.

Iruka then looked at the small group of kids, "Guys quiet down, we need to get you guys out of here..."

Haruka crossed her hands, "We can't leave Naruto!"

Iruka looked at Naruto, "I know...he was once my student, and it pains me to leave him, but we're being a burden to him. If he had not used whatever that techinque is, then a few of you would be dead...Naruto can handle himself, and I'm sure a squad of Black Ops is on it's way here."

"He's right...just go!" yelled Naruto.

"No! I'm staying right here!" shouted Haruka.

Naruto looked back for a brief second, and made eye contact with Haruka. As Haruka starred into the 8 rounded star. She suddenly felt her body go out, and she collapsed. Falling to the ground, Ken barely managed to grab her.

Naruto faced Kimimaro once again, "Now go!"

Iruka nodded, and begun to direct everyone as best as he could. Being injured himself he was a bit slow to move. As Katashi begun to move an image was burned into his memory, "_What was that back there? I mean Naruto's Sharingan was almost like a...star?" _

Kimimaro sized up Naruto, "_This brat is good...very, but I can't fail Lord Orochimaru. I need to lure him out of this defense or..." _

Kimimaro looked at Naruto's feet, "_...It seems his defense doesn't protect him from attacks underneath." _

Kimimaro pulled out a few bones, and placed them into the dirt. Then he raced off towards Naruto.

Naruto's attention was pulled back to Kimimaro. He raced forward, and pulled out some kunai. Kimimaro relentlessly attack Naruto's Susanoo, but his attempts where futile. Naruto grabbed some kunai with paper bombs, and threw them at Kimimaro. "_Hope this works..." _

The kunai passed through the Susanoo, and went flying towards Kimimaro. Kimimaro manged to dodge, and jumped back. Naruto then raced off towards the Executioner Blade, and pulled it out of the ground, "_It seems things can pass from the inside, so I can use the Executioner Blade's size to my advantage." _

Kimimaro jumped back luring Naruto towards his trap. As Naruto raced towards Kimimaro he suddenly noticed a hint of chakra a few feet away from him. Jumping up he failed to avoid the trap. Kimimaro molded a hand sign, and the bones underneath sprang up. Naruto deactivated his Susanoo, and used the second ability of his Kamui. Kimimaro watched with shock as the bones fazed through Naruto.

Naruto lurched forward, and Kimimaro swung with his blade. Once again Kimimaro watched as his blade simply fazed through Naruto. Naruto then appeared inches in front of Kimimaro's eyes. As they both made eye contact Naruto's right eye suddenly produced little veins, "**Tsukuyomi" **

Kimimaro suddenly heard his heart beat, and the world around him changed. His eyes where strangely directed towards the moon, where he could see a reflection of Naruto's Mangekyō Sharingan.

Then suddenly he felt himself shackled to the ground. Looking down at the ground he noticed his feet where chained down. Then suddenly to chains pulled his arms up. Looking up two trees appeared to his sides. Then suddenly a kunai was thrown into his right side. Kimimaro grunted, "_My bones should of stopped something as simple as a kunai." _

Slowly more and more kunai begun to pierce him. Every time pain swelled through his body, as more and more kunai was launched into his skin. Slowly the kunai came from all directions. It wasn't until the all the kunai had exploded, that he noticed the paper bombs attached.

Kimimaro felt the pain as his body was torn apart. Then suddenly everything turned black, and once again he was chained to the tree. As he looked at his body he couldn't see a single scratch. "_Is this genjutsu? But the pain...it felt so real." _

Naruto suddenly appeared. "Welcome to Tsukuyomi, my ultimate genjutsu. Where I control the perception of time, and space. In the real world a few seconds may pass, but in here 36 hours will pass. For the next 35 hours and 45 minutes you are my prisoner."

Kimimaro's eyes widen, "_Is that even possible?" _

Much to Naruto's surprise Kimimaro didn't let out a single scream, but his grunts of pain was enough for Naruto.

* * *

Naruto took a deep breath as he jumped back. He watched as Kimimaro fell to his knees, and collapsed to the ground. Suddenly Naruto felt the air behind him stir, "So, it's over?"

Naruto closed his eyes, and deactivated his Mangekyō Sharingan. Turning around he ended up looking at two ANBU members. The one who had asked the question, had a cat-like mask, and had long purple hair. Her partner was a bit larger, and had spiky brown hair with a bear like mask.

"Yeah...he won't be getting up for a while." replied Naruto as he turned around to face the ANBU.

Bear looked down at Naruto, "You took him down all by yourself? I heard this guy took down multiple chunin with ease."

"He's down isn't he? As well I thought they had sent a full squad?" replied Naruto.

"Yet you manged to take him down, didn't you?" replied Cat, "A mere genin, I don't know to be impressed, or assume the enemy is weak."

"Whatever, I'll be goin-" suddenly all three leaf ninja stiffed up. They turned around towards the direction of Kimimaro.

Kimimaro's body had obviously changed, and he was rushing toward them with a large bone spear in each hand. In seconds he managed to stab Bear right through the heart, and almost landed a killer blow on Naruto and Cat.

Though Naruto managed to grab Cat, and activate his Mangekyō Sharingan, "**Kamui!" **

Much to Kimimaro's frustration Naruto and Cat fazed through his blow. As Naruto pulled Cat back, they got into a defensive position.

As soon as Cat managed to recompose herself she pulled out her sword, "What was that! I thought you said he was down!"

Naruto's breathing slowly rose, "That was one of my special techniques it allows me to...pass through stuff. As for him...how are you still even standing?"

You could see the expression of pain through Kimimaro's face, "Naruto Uzumaki...that visual prowess of yours is...terrifying. I must admit that genjutsu was the most painful thing I've endured in my life...but I've endured pain in the past, and I will continue to endure for Lord Orochimaru."

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto, "What pain? Why are you so loyal to Orochimaru."

Kimimaro looked toward Naruto, "I lived most of my life as a weapon of mass destruction for my clan...even in my clan, the Kaguya clan, no one has attained the type of power I achieved. I was locked up as an animal to be used in battle only. When my clan ceased to exist, Orochimaru...he gave me purpose in life. His dream become my dream and I'll do anything to achieve it."

"What's this dream of his?" asked Naruto.

Kimimaro replied, "Immortality...he is already halfway there actually. The only thing he needs is a new body...a soul may be eternal, but the body is not. This is where you come into play, Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto gritted his teeth, and looked over at Cat, "Are you ready?"

"If your down with your little integration, then yes." replied Cat as her purple hair shadowed her mask.

Naruto begun to examine Kimimaro's new look. There wasn't much change. Just that a whole array of seals had appeared on his whole body, "We'll take this one step at a time...he's seems to have already activated Orochimaru's curse mark."

"So you know about the Cursed Seal of Earth?" asked Kimimaro.

Naruto eyebrows narrowed, "_Cursed Seal of Earth? I thought it was heaven? Could it be like a related seal? Regardless I must be careful, in fact I need to finish this quickly." _

"I'm gonna need you to distract him, Cat." finally spoke Naruto.

Cat looked down at Naruto, "Why should I be taking orders from you? I'm the ANBU here."

"Cause I've been fighting him this whole time, and I've already come up with a plan." Naruto's eyes morphed into the 8 rounded star, "I'm sure you've noticed these eyes aren't your regular Sharingan. This is the Mangekyō Sharingan, an advanced stage of the Sharingan. With this I'll take him down, but I need you to buy me some time."

Cat looked up at Kimimaro, "Fine, let's do this."

* * *

Kabuto smirked as he watched Naruto disappeared. The squad of Sound Ninja was easily being disposed by Tsunade, Kakashi, Gai and Yamato.

Kabuto then looked for his next target. Looking around he finally caught site of the Third Hokage. Kabuto then formed a hand seal, and begun to sense around, "_It seems the snake summonings have distracted Jiraiya. Now to take care of Tsunade and Lord Thrid." _

He watched as Tsunade had caught eye of him once again. Rushing towards him Kabuto jumped back,annd started to weave some hand signs. He then clapped his hands together. Two coffins rose from the ground. Kabuto smirked as the lids fell forward, and a flashback crept his mind.

**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU**

Kabuto and Orochimaru where quietly discussing in a dark isolated room. Kabuto handed Orochimaru his ninja cards, "Lord Orochimaru these are all the information I've collected from the exams. What is our next move?"

"We must know plan our attack, and I'm gonna need you Kabuto. You will be playing a big role." replied Orochimaru.

"What will I be doing? What is our plan, Lord Orochimaru?" asked Kabuto.

Orochimaru smirked, "Allow me to begun from the top. Once Sasuke's match is near the end, you will unleash a genjutsu across the arena. Thus signaling the start of the invasion. Once that occurs, we must take care of 4 indivaduals..."

Orochimaru looked down at the cards, "Make it 5."

"Who would that be sir? Besides Minato I mean." asked Kabuto,

"First would be Jiraiya, my foolish former teammate. We'll distract him with the snake summoning in order to unleash the Shukaku. Thus comes our second person, Naruto Uzumaki," replied Orochimaru.

Kabuto pushed his glasses in, "A genin? Why him?"

"Well you manged to find some information that both disturbed, and interested me. A mission report on an A-Rank mission completed in Wave by Naruto's team. The report states that Naruto managed to subdue his Jinchuuriki sister with just his visual powers. If he could do that, he can easily suppress the Shukaku, the weakest of tailed beasts." replied Orochimaru.

"I see...so what do we do about him?" asked Kabuto.

Orochimaru pulled a card out, and showd the image of Kimimaro, "We will send Kimimaro to...attack the younger Uchiha in the academy. You will bait him, and Kimimaro should be more than enough to take him down, and bring him back to me."

"I see, so who are the other three?" asked Kabuto.

"This is where I'll need your help. I've created a barrier where all fuuinjutsu is useless without a special seal." Orochimaru then tugged his shirt revealing a sealing formula. "I'll still be able to use my Jutsu, and I'll disable Minato from using his teleportation Jutsu."

Kabuto asked, "Though wouldn't that disable you from shedding your body, and creating a new one?"

"Yes...if I was to shed I would lose the sealing formula, but don't worry about me. I need you to distract two indivaduals who are capable of ruining our plan." spoke Orochimaru.

Orochimaru then pulled out a scroll, "You need to distract Tsunade, and the Third Hokage. This scroll contains two indivaduals. Two indivaduals who you will use the Edo Tensei on. The first one will be Dan Katō, Tsunade's deceased lover."

"Physiological warfare? Ruthless Lord Orchimaru, and the second? I must assume he must be powerful, since you will be using him against Lord Third." replied Kabuto.

Orchimaru chuckled, "Yes, he's very strong. You could say I came upon him by accident. You see a few years back, a man who was suppose to be dead was claimed to still be alive. This drove my interest greatly, and I started poking around for his DNA. I managed to find his "grave" and surprised to indeed find nothing there. Yet I managed to find some DNA. I researched this DNA, and came up short. Thus the idea of ensuring that he was still alive occurred to me. I used the Edo Tensei, and to my surprise, he was actually dead. Now a pawn under my control, Kuku."

"Who is it?" asked Kabuto.

Orochimaru smile evilly, "The reason I become so obsessed with the Sharingan...Madara Uchiha."

Kabuto's eyes widen in shock, "Madara Uchiha? I thought he was behind the attack 13 years ago?"

Orochimaru handed Kabuto the scroll, "Brings a very intresting conspiracy...doesn't it? Well Madara Uchiha won't be able to use the Mangekyō Sharingan, since I doubt I'll be able to control him to that extent. Even with just his regular Sharingan, he will be a force to be reckon with. The destruction of the Village Hidden in the Leaves is near..."

**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU RELEASE**

Tsunade stopped in her tracks as two coffins rose up. As the lids popped open, her body completely stopped. All she could hear was her loud heart beat as she starred down the man in the right coffin.

Dan Kotō, the man Tsunade had come to love, was once again standing among the living. Dan stepped forward, and he choked out a few words, "Tsunade?...Is it really you?"

"Dan..." was all that Tsunade managed to say, as her throat suddenly felt clogged up.

Madara had also stepped out, and begun examining himself, "It's seems he did manage to groom the brat...Wait? Is this not the Gedo Art Rinne Rebirth?"

Kabuto slithered behind Madara, "This is the Edo Tensei, Madara Uchiha. It looks almost like you expected to be reanimated."

"Who are you?" asked Madara.

"I am Kabuto, and I've reanimated you today for a single purpose...to destroy the Village Hidden in the Leaves." replied Kabuto as he pulled out two kunais with sealing tags attached,

Madara smirked, "Hehe, I might as well have a bit of fun. Though how come I'm not at full power?"

"Your only limited to your Sharingan, any more and I'll doubt we'll be able to restrain you." replied Kabuto.

Kabuto placed the kunai into Madara's head, and he's eyes quickly morphed into the Sharingan. Dan having seen what was happening looked toward Tsunade, "Tsunade! You must stop me at all costs!"

Kabuto the placed the same kunai into Dan's head. His body lurched forward, and his eyes turned cold.

Tsunade fell to her knees, "This...this can't be happening. No, it can't be."

Kakashi jumped to Tsunade's side, "Tsunade!"

Looking forward Kakashi almost jumped out of his skin, "Madara Uchiha!? Is this the Edo Tensei?"

Madara gave him an evil smile, and raced toward Kakashi and Tsunade. While Dan followed close behind.

**In the Barrier **

Minato watched as the two coffin lids fell forward. The first and second Hokage came into view. The first Hokage blinked, "Who are you? What is this?"

"Brother? It seems someone has used the Edo Tensei...but for what purpose?" asked the Second.

"Kuku, Lord First and Lord Second. Today you will fight the Fourth Hokage." answered Orochimaru as he walked up behind them, with kunai in hand.

"Fourth Hokage? Then it seems Hiruzen's time as Hokage is over. I trust Hiruzen's judgment, and will put my faith in you Fourth. Stop us at any cost." replied the Second Hokage.

Then suddenly Orochimaru put the kunai inside their heads. The Hokages' bodies jerked forward, and the look in their eyes changed.

Minato took a deep breath, and the Hokages lurched forward. Minato gripped his kunai and raced towards them as well.

* * *

Cat put her sword in front of her, and raced off towards Kimimaro. Without forming a hand seal Cat called out, "**Leaf Style : Dance of the Cresent Moon" **

Two Shadow clones appeared, and the trio attacked manged to destroy the first clone, the second one forced him to turn around. Then the real one managed to get past his two swords. Cat tempted to slice across his chest, but suddenly 6 bones popped out of Kimimaro's body. One of the bones managed to block Cat's strikes. Kimimaro countered and managed to swipe Cats mask off. As Cats mask was knocked off her face, she fell backwards. Kimimaro rose his arm up to land the killing blow, when he felt a tug at his head.

Naruto had been standing by the side with his left eye closed, "_This ANBU is good, but this guy is better." _

Naruto watched as Cat was unmasked, and knocked to the ground, "_Dammit I still haven't gathered enough chakra!...I have no choice, _**KAMUI!**"

Naruto left eye sprung open, and his eye begun to bleed slightly. Naruto focused his chakra on Kimimaro's head, but suddenly he felt his control over the portal loosen. He watched as Kimimaro managed to move just enough where Naruto only managed to rip off his whole right arm.

Naruto clutched his left eye, "_Damn it...When Neji managed to close my chakra points, he managed to target the ones that connected to my Sharingan. Even though Tsunade reopened them, it still screwed over my chakra control. Not to mention I couldn't gather chakra quickly enough to create a faster portal." _

Kimimaro grunted in pain, "What the hell was that? I have no choice, **Cursed Mark Level 2" **

Kimimaro's appearance changed drastically. His hair become much longer, and the marks on his body started to make his skin all grey. His eyes changed color, and his bones changed too, then suddenly Kimimaro's right arm was replaced by a thick bone like spear.

Kimimaro then raised his arm up again to strike Cat. Though this time Cat managed to move, and dodge the oncoming attack. Naruto seeing an opening shunshined in front of Cat. Executioner blade in hand, Naruto slammed the blade into Kimimaro's chest. Then suddenly the bones in Kimimaro's body shifted to his chest. As Naruto's blade made contact with Kimimaro, the blade snapped in half. Naruto eyes widen, and he dropped the blade. Grabbing Cat he shunshined back to a safe spot. Naruto dropped Cat, and caught his breath. Taking a better look at Cat's real face, Naruto had to admit she was a beauty. Though what popped out the most were her big purple eyes, and bright red lips, "So, what's your real name?"

Cat got back up, "Yugao Uzuki, yours?"

"Naruto Uzumaki..."replied Naruto.

"What was that back there? You like opened up a portal, and completely ripped off his arm. I've never seen such a powerful Jutsu." replied Yugao.

"I'll explain it to you in a minute because it's gonna be essential for our next plan. I was able to catch a good glimpse of his ultimate defense. The one that managed to break my Exectioner's blade." answered Naruto.

"Wait? That sword belongs to Zabuza of the Mist. How did you get your hands on such a blade?" asked Yugao.

"I'll tell you some other time, but here's the plan," replied Naruto.

* * *

Kimimaro was looking for the two leaf ninja. He clutched the place where his right arm once was, "_The ANBU isn't the problem, it's Naruto. His visual prowess goes beyond what Orochimaru believed it to be. That technique back there...had he been at full strength I would be dead right now. I know it wasn't my strength that allowed me to avoid that jutsu, but his lack of control. It's scary to imagine what type of damage he could do with complete control...it seems capturing him is no longer an option. I must kill him, and make sure he won't be a problem for Orcohimaru in the future. Now where did they go..." _

Kimimaro's question was answered when Naruto and Yugao appeared out into the open. Yugao raced forward, **Hazy Moon Night**"

Yugao put her sword vertically in the air, and then she begun to move her sword. Much to Kimimaro's shock Yugao begun leaving an afterimage, Yugao dodged his two spear hands, and begun slashing his body.

Kimimaro shook his head, "Your skill in Kenjutsu is one of a kind, but mine is better."

Kimimaro then pierced Yugao right in the heart. Her eyes widen in shock, but suddenly she burst into a cloud of smoke.

Naruto then burst through the cloud of smoke with a rasengan in hand. Kimimaro's eyes widen in shock, "_A Shadow Clone? That sneaky brat!" _

Kimimaro swung at Naruto, but Naruto managed to dodge them. Ducking underneath he pushed the rasengan towards Kimimaro's chest. Naruto smiled when he watched Kimimaro use the same Jutsu as he did before. The bones in Kimimaro's body all shift toward his chest to block the upcoming attack. Naruto slammed the rasengan into his chest, "**Rasengan!**"

Kimimaro screamed as bones on his body begun to crack slightly, but he managed to hang on. Naruto gritted his teeth, "_Just as I thought the rasengan won't be enough, but that's not the plan." _

Naruto's closed his right eye for a brief second before opening it again, "**Kamui" **

Kimimaro eyes widen, "_That Jutsu again?" _

Then suddenly Yugao was launched from Naruto's right eye. Yugao jumped behind Kimimaro and dug her heal into the ground. Her sword glowing with chakra she stabbed Kimimaro right into his heart. Kimimaro coughed up blood, and Naruto deactivated his rasengan. Flashing through a few hand seals he placed his hand on Kimimaro's chest, "**Contract Seal**"

Suddenly Kimimaro's appearance slowly returned back to normal. "What! What did you do!? How?"

Naruto smirked, "I saw through your defense Kimimaro. It's fueled by the cursed seal, and what allows it to even stop attacks as powerful as my father's rasengan. So I cut that connection, and gave Yugao an opportunity to get you from behind. Not to mention that you leave the rest of your body defenseless by focusing your bones in one spot. "

Yugao looked at Naruto, "_What a brilliant kid, not only does have the strength. He's highly intelligent, being able to analyze and counter the enemy's jutsu in such a fashion. I haven't seen such brilliance from any Uchiha since...Itachi or Shisui." _

Yugao then looked into Naruto's eyes, "_Those eyes of his...the Mangekyō Sharingan. I never imagined that a dōjutsu could hold so much power." _

**FLASHBACK**

"So this plan of yours includes that eye technique, right?" asked Yugao.

Naruto nodded, "I'll explain to you the technique. It's called Kamui, but you could also call it the Transportation Technique. Since it does exactly that. I can transport anything into a different dimmension, and I can also transport anything back. That's where you come into play."

"Is it safe?" asked Yugao. "Not just me, but there must be so backlash for such a powerful technique. I mean that's probably the most amazing thing I've ever seen."

Naruto remained silence, "It's completely safe for you, I've done it a bunch of times. Don't worry about me."

Yugao frowned.

* * *

Naruto jumped back as Kimimaro's lifeless body fell to the ground. He finally deactivated his Mangeykō Sharingan, and walked over to pick up his blade. Though when he went to pick up his blade by its handle, instead of feeling the cold metal in his hand. He felt soft grass. Naruto looked down at the blade, and he finally noticed that his vision was beginning to blur. Clutching his eyes Naruto cursed, "_So, this is the cost of using the Mangekyō Sharingan. Damn...I really hope my vision does indeed heal...how the hell did you manage this, Shisui?" _

Naruto closed his eyes, and picked up his blade. Broken in half he simply swiped it through Kimimaro's blood, and watched as it slowly regenerated. Sealing it back into the seal on his right arm. He looked over to Yugao. Who was currently placing her fallen teammate against a tree.

Naruto sighed, "I need to regroup with Kakashi at the arena. I guess this is where we part ways Yugao."

"Don't be silly, your aren't in perfect condition to get to Kakashi. He's at the arena, and it's a war zone down there. I'll go with you." Replied Yugao.

Naruto dusted himself off, "I'm fine, I can handle myself."

"I'm not stupid kid, I've been a ninja far longer than you. Those techniques you used where all high level jutsus. As well the eye techniques must of taken some sort of toll. What is it? Blindness? asked Yugao.

Naruto eyes narrowed, "How did...yes. The cost for such visual powers is blindness. In my case it's temporary blindness...fine let's go."

They jumped to the trees, and made their way to the arena. As they raced off Yugao commented, "If you make through this brat, you should consider joining ANBU. You have the talent."

Naruto remained silent, as he thought of both Itachi and Shisui, "I don't...think it would be a smart choice, but I'll think about it."

Yugao and Naruto raced off to the arena.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER : EDO TENSEI**

**COMMENT! FAVORITE! FOLLOW!**

**A/N **

**I KNOW THAT THERE WILL BE A FEW QUESTIONS ABOUT MADARA AS EDO TENSEI. I DID SAY EARLIER THAT MINATO HAD INFORMED THE HIGHER JOUNIN ABOUT THE MASKED MADARA. OROCHIMARU DIDN'T LEAVE THE VILLAGE UNTIL AFTER THE NINE TAILS ATTACK. **

**FOR MADARA'S GRAVE, IN THE LATEST MANGA THEY DID SAY THAT MADARA WAS PLACED IN A GRAVE AFTER HIS TEMPORARY DEATH. HE USED A DEYLAYED IZANAGI TO REVIVE HIMSELF AND ESCAPE. SO I ASSUME HE MUST OF LEFT SOME DNA EVIDENCE, SINCE HE WAS IN THERE FOR A WHILE. **

**MADARA WILL NOT BE AT FULL POWER, SO HE WONT USE ANY SORT OF MANGEKYŌ SHARINGAN. JUST WITH THE SHARINGAN HE'S STILL AN ENOURMOUS THREAT. I DID THIS BECAUSE THE EDO TENSEI HASN'T BEEN IMPROVED TO THAT POINT, AND KABUTO WOULD BE UNABLE TO CONTROL HIM. AS WELL KABUTO OR ORCHIMARU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THE RINNEGAN. **


	20. CH 19 Edo Tensei

The Overlooked Prodigy

CH 19 - Edo Tensei

"Naruto" - Person Talking

'_Naruto_' - Person Thinking

"**Naruto**" - Summons/Biju talking

"_**Naruto**_" - Summons/Biju thinking

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu**" - Jutsu

(Author's Note)

**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU**

**LINE**

Tsunade remained frozen in place as she watched Dan come closer. Kakashi right by her side, looked down at Tsunade, "_She's frozen in place!" _

Pulling out a kunai he blocked Madara's strike. Madara smirked, "That won't be enough to handle me, leaf brat."

Madara activated his Sharingan, and proceeded to attack Kakashi with his own kunai. He managed to easily overwhelm Kakashi forcing him to jump back. Madara was about to pounce on him, but suddenly three large wooden stakes erupted from the ground.

Madara's eyes widen in shock, but a grin grew on his face as he jumped back, "Hashirama?! Where are you! Come out and fight my old friend."

Kakashi looked over his shoulder to catch the view of Yamato, "Thanks Yamato."

Madara rose an eyebrow, "It seems someone managed to copy Hashirama's wood release...what a disappointment."

Suddenly Madara looked up to notice the heel of a foot coming down at him. Dodging to the side, a man wearing a green spandex like outfit, slammed his foot into the ground. The result was a good sized dent apearing in the ground. Gai jumped back, "My enternal rival! I came to assist you!"

Madara looked down at the hole in the ground, "_What immense strength. I don't think he was using chakra to reinforce his kick either...that was the result of pure strength. This just got much more interesting." _

Kakashi stood up with Yamato and Gai. "Alright we'll take him down together, but we must be careful...and Tsunade!"

Kakashi turned around frantically looking for Tsunade, and was surprised to find her across the arena. Where Naruto and Yugao where battling with Dan. "Naruto? Yugao? When did they get here?"

Madara answered, "The red haired brat? He appeared moments after I attacked you. An interesting brat...he pocesses the Sharingan? Doesn't he?"

The three ninjas didn't respond as Madara grinned, "Well let me tell you this, only an Uchiha can beat an Uchiha, and by the looks of it he's the only one I've seen. Matter in fact I can only sense a few more, but they're obviously not any better. He's the one I want to dance with, so I'll make this quick."

Kakashi lifted his forehead protected revealing his sharingan, "Well, I'm glad I have this."

Madara's eyes widen before he grinned, "_Obito's left eye. This will be interesting. I wonder if he's aware of his Mangekyō Sharingan. If I can take him down then I could get Obito's right eye...the only issue here are these Edo Tensei tags. The summoner couldn't seal away my conscious, but he can still control my body. I need to find a way to break the connection." _

Madara signed a few hand seals, and slammed his hand onto the ground, "**Summoning Jutsu" **

The array of seals for the summoning appeared, but the nine tails did not appear, "_The nine tails has not been captured either. I doubt he has commenced the plan yet." _

Kakashi, Yamato, and Gai all kept a watchful eye on Madara, as they watched the failed attempt of the summoning Jutsu.

"What do you think he was trying to summon?" asked Gai.

Kakashi looked at Madara, "My only guess is...the Nine Tailed Fox."

The three ninja gulped at the idea of facing the tailed beast, but their thoughts where interrupted when Madara lunged at them, "Let's dance!"

**LINE**

Dan drew closer to Tsunade, as he suddenly whipped out a kunai. Drawing his hand up to land a blow, Tsunade watched helplessly as the love of her life was about to kill her. Closing her eyes she awaited the final blow, when suddenly she heard the sound of metal slamming together. Suddenly she felt her body shift, and she opened her eyes.

She looked up to the face of Naruto, "Are you alright? You're not the one to freeze up in battle Grandma Tsunade."

"Naruto! Show Lady Tsunade some respect!" came a voice behind Tsunade. Turning around she looked up to a woman with long purple hair.

"What! Where's the disrespect? It's just my nickname to her. Calm down Yugao." announced Naruto.

Yugao was gonna retaliate when she spoke up, "He's coming."

Naruto's eyes looked to the side, and his sharingan managed to easily track Dan down. Pulling out his sword he engaged him in battle. Exchanging a few blows, Naruto forced Dan's blade into the ground, "Yugao!"

Yugao suddenly appeared behind Dan, and swiftly cut off his head. Naruto kicked him away, "Too easy."

Yugao placed her sword back into its sheath, "Don't get too cocky Naruto. The invasion isn't over."

Naruto turned around, and faced a horrified Tsunade, "What's wrong?"

Tsunade managed to choke out, "Naruto! Look out!"

Naruto turned around to watch a blade coming down quickly on him. Rolling to the side Naruto dodged the strike, "How is he alive!?"

Yugao and Naruto jumped back.

"What is he?" asked Yugao.

Tsunade let out a small tear, "He's an Edo Tensei, a soul reanimated to fight forever. You can cut him up a million times, but he will just regenerate over, and over again. That man is...Dan Koto."

Naruto's eyes widen, "_Dan Koto? As Shizune's uncle? I understand now...what she must be going through." _

"So how do we beat him? If we can't kill him like a human?" asked Naruto.

Tsunade closed her eyes and tried it think, "I believe you must seal away the soul, or force the Jutsu caster to release the Jutsu. Though the man who summoned them fled the scene a while ago. I don't know where he went."

Naruto then pulled out a small scroll, and unsealed much bigger and longer scroll, "So sealing him is our only shot then."

Yugao looked at Naruto, "Do you have enough chakra? We used a lot in the last battle."

"I have plenty left to seal him away," replied Naruto as he grabbed the bigger sealing scroll.

Yugao and Naruto both lined up in front of Tsunade, and Naruto asked, "Are you ready Grandma Tsunade? We need your help to do this."

Tsunade looked up at Naruto as she recalled the first time meeting him.

**FLASHBACK **

Tsunade was angrily walking out of the Hokage's office. She was quietly muttering all her troubles out loud, "The nerve of Minato...to call me back to the village! Threatening to mark me as a rouge ninja if I didn't."

Suddenly a younger Shizune came out from the Hokage's office, "My lady! What are you gonna do?"

"I'll be honest Shizune, I'm leaving. I don't care if I'm marked as a rouge ninja or not. But I think it would be wiser for you to stay, Shizune." replied Tsunade.

Though before Shizune could protest Tsunade continued, " It's not that I haven't enjoyed having you as a student Shizune, but I know you still have feelings for this village...and I don't."

Shizune looked right into the eyes of her mentor, "The final meeting is tomorrow, Lady Tsunade. I think you should really think this through."

Tsunade shook her head, and begun to walk out the building. Shizune followed and they remained silent. Walking out side, they never saw the small ballon of paint fall from above.

In an instant Tsunade and Shizune was covered in blue paint. Tsunade blinked for a second until the sounds of laughter snapped her from her daze. Quickly clenching her fists she looked up to see a young red haired boy laughing from above, "Who do you think you are! I'm gonna get you, stupid brat!"

Tsunade watched as the young boy expertly jumped off the cement fence, and landed in front of her. Tsunade eyed the boy for a minute, "_He's no older than 6?And he can already use chakra to jump off buildings. I wonder who he is." _

Suddenly the young boy gave her a goofy smile, "Hey you, pig tails! I'm not a stupid brat! I'm Naruto Namikaze! And I'm gonna be the greatest Shinobi ever dattebayo!"

Tsunade eyebrow suddenly twitched, "Pig tails?!"

Meanwhile Shizune eyed Naruto, "So your the son of Minato? Don't you have a twin sister too?"

Naruto looked down at the ground, "Yeah, but I don't know where she is. Probably with mom or something."

Tsunade watched the young boy's emotions change quickly, but didn't give it much thought. Tsunade gave a loud sigh, "Just get out of my way kid."

Naruto eyed Tsunade, "That's it? Not even a small chase? I guess the Pervy Sage was right, your appearance is only an illusion."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow, "And whose this 'Pervy Sage'?"

Naruto grinned, "Jiraiya!"

Tsunade burst into tears of laughter, "The Pervy Sage! Haha! That's the best one yet!"

Naruto grinned, "Don't worry! I have one for you too! It's...Grandma Tsunade! Since your so old dattebayo!"

Tsunade stopped laughing, and she suddenly appeared right in front of Naruto. Naruto's eyes widen in fear, and watched as she came closer with her index finger stretched out, "_I need to...move!" _

Unaware Naruto watched as everything seemed to slow down just enough for him to move to the side.

"CRACK"

The wall behind Naruto suddenly cracked. Tsunade seemed a bit surprised, "_It wasn't even fraction of my full speed but still...he managed to move so swiftly. " _

Naruto didn't waste a second as he pulled out a small red balloon and threw it at Tsunade. Tsunade was suddenly covered in red paint. Naruto used the small distraction to run towards the gate. Just as he was about to reach the exit he stopped. He listened, but he didn't hear the sounds of pursing feet. Turning around he watched as Tsuande was kneeling on the ground in shock.

He watched as the other lady came over, and whispered a few things into her ear. Then suddenly she stood up, and disappeared over the large fence. Naruto walked over to the lady, "Um...is she gonna be okay? I didn't mean to hurt her."

Shizune was a bit surprised by the boy. Looking down she couldn't stay mad at him, "It's not your fault...it's just that Lady Tsunade is...well...afraid of blood. It brings back bad memories. That red paint you used, kind of made her think it was blood."

"Bad Memories? Like what?" asked Naruto.

Shizune took a deep breath, "Her brother and lover both died in her hands. She loved them both very much...but she was unable to save them. Blood just seems to trigger back those awful memories."

Naruto just looked down at the spot she was standing, "That's terrible..."

Shizune looked up, "So it would be better just to let her be..."

Shizune looked down, but was surprised to see nothing, "Naruto?"

**SOMEWHERE ELSE**

Tsunade had managed to get all the paint off, and quietly walked out of her apartment. She was enjoying the fresh air, when she suddenly growled, "What do you want now, brat?"

Naruto clumsily jumped out of the tree, "I wanna apologize from earlier. I shouldn't of thrown that red paint at you."

Tsunade closed her eyes, "Don't worry about it."

"Tsunade, how can you be a medic and be afraid of blood?" asked Naruto.

Tsunade looked Naruto in the eye, "I ask myself that every day. I guess I'm just not a medic anymore. After tomorrow I will no longer be a Shinobi of this village."

Naruto suddenly looked alarmed, "Why not?"

"I'm being called back to the village to stay permantaly, but I can't do that. It's cause..."

Naruto cut her off, "Cause it brings back bad memories? I know about your brother and lover, and I think you're a bit pathetic."

Tsunade looked angrily at Naruto, "You don-"

"Your right I don't know, but I do know one thing. I don't think neither your brother or lover would want you to mourn over them forever. I think you become a medic for a reason. To avoid things like that to ever happen again." replied Naruto.

He suddenly whipped out a kunai, and made a little cut on his thumb. Tsunade watched with intrest as he poured blood onto the kunai. Then he threw it at Tsunade. Tsunade easily dodged it, but the liquid flung all over the place. Blood splattered on Tsunade's face.

She shivered in fear, but Naruto continued talking, "I believe that you're the great medic nin you are, that's why I don't think something as simple as blood can take you down."

Tsunade looked Naruto in the eyes, "Why do you care so much?"

Naruto was a bit taken back by the question, "I don't know...I just felt like I had to do something, it's just who I am. My dream is to one day be the greatest Shinobi ever...but there's more. I want to be able to protect everyone too...even if they become my greatest pain."

Tsunade at that moment couldn't seem to understand the boy's intentions, but she had understood his words. The little six year old seemed to be wiser than he intentionally let on. There was something in this boy that had made her rethink her whole life. She quietly stood up.

Naruto watched with antiception wondering what she would do. Then suddenly she flicked his forehead. Naruto went flying about twenty yards back,"Aww!"

Tsunade wiped the blood off her face, and dusted her self, "That's for earlier brat!"

Naruto was dazed, but he managed to respond, "What the hell! You old bat! What's your pro-"

Tsunade was suddenly on top of him, but Naruto jumped out of the way and raced into the streets. Tsunade just gave a laugh, "What an interesting boy you are, Naruto Namikaze."

**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU RELEASE**

Naruto and Yugao rushed forward. Both with a sword in hand, they raced in a zig zag pattern. Dan flashed through some hand seals.

Naruto and Yugao both stopped in their tracks, they watched Dan suddenly leave his body.

"What did he do?" asked Naruto as he tried to analyze the Jutsu.

"It's almost like he turned into a...Ghost." replied Yugao, "We need to be careful."

"He's coming!" shouted Naruto as they watched Dan fly through the air. Yugao raced forward, and lashed at Dan. Though her sword simply fazed through him. As Dan fazed through he suddenly pulled out a kunai. Coming from underneath he attempted to stab her, but Naruto blocked the strike.

Naruto grabbed Yugao and spun her around, putting her in a position to attack. Though just like before her strike simply fazed through. Naruto and Yugao jumped back to catch their breath, "Yugao, do you know what Jutsu this is?"

Yugao shook her head, "No, and it seems awfully a lot like your eye Techinque."

"Yeah it does, but he's just turning himself into a ghost instead. We need to strike at the same time he does. If we can force him to regenerate, then we would get an oppurtinaty to seal him." replied Naruto.

Yugao says, " I know Naruto, but can't you just use the transportation Techinque?"

Naruto put his hand over his left eye, "I could, but I'm not sure what would happen. It could possibly cut the connection, but it could also not. As well..."

Naruto activated his Mangekyō Sharingan and looked at Yugao. As he looked at her, he could see a slight blur around her face, "My vision it's becoming much more blurry. I need to let it recover. Especially my left eye."

Yugao sighed, "I guess it can't be helped. Let's go."

Naruto deactivated the Mangekyō, and nodded his head. Then suddenly they both rushed forward. As they approached Dan, Dan formed a hand seal and disappeared.

"Where'd he go!" shouted Yugao.

Naruto looked back and forth, and his eyes caught the cloud of chakra behind Yugao's head, "Yugao!"

Naruto dashed forward, and pushed Yugao out of the way. His Sharingan watched as the cloud of chakra turned into Dan. Kunai at hand he lashed out at Naruto.

**LINE**

Minato dashed left, and right. Wooden stakes appeared from the ground, lashing out at Minato. Though thanks to Minato's superior speed, he managed to maneuver his way around the stakes. Though the constant dodging of Tobirama's water jutsus where taking a toll.

Orochimaru just laughed as he watched Minato run around for his life, but sunddenly he felt a sting on his chest. Pulling down his shirt he looked down at the seal on his chest. The seal that allowed him to use fuuinjutsu in the barrier, and it was coming apart, "_It seems the seal has a time limit...this could be a problem, so I should finish this quickly." _

Orochimaru flashed a few hand seals, and increased it to all he could control. This action did not go unnoticed by Minato as he begun to formulate a plan, "_He looks down at his chest, and suddenly increases the power of the Edo Tensei? He must be losing some control...or the barrier is also starting to affect him. If I can stall him long enough, I'll force him to drop the barrier."_

Minato was suddenly caught off guard, as Hashirama finally managed to land a blow. It didn't penetrate his skin, but it took the breath out of Minato. As Minato tried to get some space, Tobirama came up from behind with his Rajin blade. Minato formed a rasengan, and attempted to redirect it. Though Tobirama was too close, he managed to slice Minato's left arm off.

**LINE**

Naruto's eyes morphed into the 8 rounded star, but before he could unleash a Techinque. Dan was suddenly launched into the ground.

Naruto watched as Tsunade came down on him with all her might. Naruto grabbed Yugao and jumped back. Tsunade was soon at their side, "I will take care of him, you two, get out of here."

Naruto pulled out the large scroll from his back, "Are you sure about this?"

"Lady Tsunade! Allow us to assist!" shouted Yugao.

Tsunade shook her head, "I must do this alone."

Tsunade raced forward, and Yugao protested," But-"

"Yugao...this is something Tsunade must do." Interrupted Naruto.

He watched as Tsunade fought Dan, "We must allow her to do this...in order for her to move on."

Yugao also watched the fight, "So, what now?"

Naruto looked over at the giant barrier, and the four sand ninja keeping it active, "I'm gonna take down the barrier, by catching at least one of them under Tsukuyomi."

Yugao turned her head to the side, "Tsukuyomi?"

"It's a Mangekyō Sharingan Genjutsu...it's probably the only thing powerful to break through the barrier, and be able to work. " elxplained Naruto.

"Then wouldn't just a regular genjutsu work?" asked Yugao.

Naruto sighed, "Barriers are ment to keep things out, that included people, ninjutsu, and even genjutsu. Though if powerful enough, one can break through the barrier."

Yugao sighed, "Your too smart for your age, Naruto. I doubt most jounin even know this much knowledge."

Naruto shrug his shoulders, "I don't care...let's go!"

Naruto and Yugao dashed across the arena. Yugao and Naruto suddenly felt the increase of heat in the air. Looking to their right they watched as an enormous wave of fire flew towards them. Naruto and Yugao flashed through some hand seals

**"Water Release : Water Trumpet Jutsu" **

**"Water Release : Wild Water Jutsu" **

Naruto and Yugao both unleashed a huge torrent of water toward the flames. An enourmous sheet of steam covered both Yugao and Naruto. Yugao and Naruto went into a two man Manji formation.

"Who did that?" asked Yugao.

Naruto looked around, "I don't know...but who ever it was is very powerful. I've never seen such a powerful fire release."

Suddenly out of the steam came out Madara Uchiha. Naruto eyes widen in fear, "Were-Weren't you fighting Kakashi, Yamato, and Gai?"

Madara Uchiha rose and eyebrow, and Naruto shouted in anger, "ANSWER ME!"

Madara Uchiha smiled, "Oh those three...hmmm I already took care of them."

**LINE**

Gai and Yamato were on the ground both knocked out, while Kakashi had managed to sit himself up. Pulling a kunai out of his leg, "_He's too strong...even for the three of us. His Sharingan was just too much...Madara Uchiha." _

**LINE**

Naruto's eye widen, "You took all three of them out?"

Yugao tugged at Naruto's arm, "_If he took out Kakashi, Gai, and Yamato...we need to get out of here." _

"Naruto-"

Naruto suddenly disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Madara simply looked up, and saw Naruto coming down with his sword. Madara simply lifted his kunai, and blocked the strike. Naruto charged the sword with lighting release, and managed to cut right through the kunai. Slightly impressed Madara jumped back, "Impressive young Uchiha, you've already reached the third stage, and you seem to have excellent control of three elements."

Naruto flashed through some hand seals, "**Fire Release : Fire Comet Jutsu." **

Madara rose an eyebrow as he copied the Jutsu, "_Make that four...and I don't seem to recognize this jutsu." _

They both unleashed a fiery red glob of fire towards each other. Canceling each other's jutsus, Madara begun talking, "I was right to think you were the strongest Uchiha around, but your not to my expectations. I'll kill you now."

Madara suddenly appeared behind Naruto, and slashed with a kunai. Naruto managed to lift his sword to block the strike. Madara looked down at Naruto, "_He was able to...track me? Even at my fastest level of speed. He's good, that's why I must take him down. He would just be a problem in the future." _

Madara jumped back, and unleashed another fire Jutsu, "**Fire Release : Uchiha Great Fire" **

Naruto recognized the Jutsu from Sasuke and Miyuki's fight. Though this fire Jutsu was on a whole different level. Naruto knew that an ordinary water Jutsu couldn't stop this. Suddenly his eyes morphed into the 8 rounded star.

Madara watched as the flames engulfed Naruto. Smirking he turned around hoping to find the caster of the Jutsu. Though suddenly an enormous Bō staff came down on him. Madara jumped to the side.

"They just keep coming and coming." complained Madara.

The Third Hokage stood in his battle attire a few feet away of Madara, "I'm sorry I'm late, allow me to introduce myself. I'm Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage."

Madara grinned, "I thought I recognized you, you're the one from the Sarutobi clan. The one Tobirama named as the Third."

Hiruzen rose an eyebrow, "_How does he know that...shouldn't he have been dead by then?" _

Madara suddenly dashed forward, and the Third did the same.

**LINE**

Naruto laid in his dimension panting hard, "That...was too close."

Naruto slowly stood up, "I've rested enough."

Naruto suddenly warped himself back into the real world.

**LINE**

15 minutes...that was how long Naruto had been gone. In those fifeteen minutes Hiruzen had begun to tire out. Not being as young as he used to be, and not to include Madara had infinite chakra. Hiruzen was coming down to his last legs, "_Madara is too strong to seal. I think even Minato would have trouble sealing him." _

Unfocused for just a second, was all it took for Madara to duck under his Bō staff and cut him across his chest. Hiruzen spit out blood as he fell to the ground. Madara took no time, and came down with his kunai. Though suddenly his arm was cut in half. Madara jumped to the side, and allowed himself to regenerate, "How are you still alive?"

"You underestimate me Madara." replied Naruto.

Hiruzen spit out blood, "Naruto...run, he's too strong."

Naruto grunted, "Don't underestimate me either, old man. I still have a few tricks up my sleeve."

Madara suddenly appeared in front of Naruto, "Too Late"

Madara looked into Naruto's eyes as tempted to land the final blow. Then his grin fell off his face, he watched as Naruto's eyes morphed into the 8 rounded star. In shock he fazed through Naruto, "_He's unlocked...the Mangekyō Sharingan? And he has Kamui!" _

Madara jumped to the side, "You...have the Mangekyō Sharingan?!

Hiruzen's eyes widen in shock, _"Impossible...this young boy managed to awaken the Mangekyō Sharingan!" _

Naruto grinned, "Now I'm gonna take you down."

Madara closed his eyes for a brief second, "_If he traps me in the Kamui dimmension...I'll be stuck there forever. My attacks will only faze through him. I need to force him to materlize in order to kill him." _

Suddenly he remembered Yugao, "_Then I'll just attack the girl!" _

Madara disappeared leaving Naruto and Hiruzen confused, "Where is he going?"

Naruto eyes widen in realization, "Yugao!"

Naruto dashed towards Yugao.

Hiruzen slowly stood up, "_Damn...it's obviously a trap, he must be worried about Naruto's Mangekyō. As well that ability...it sounds the same as that one that man has." _

Hiruzen took a deep breath, and signed a few hand seals, "_That man must be, some how connected to Madara. I have to make sure there is no possible way that Madara can ever be revived..._**REAPER DEATH SEAL" **

**LINE**

Yugao was moving around the steam, "Where did he go?"

Yugao finally managed to get out of the steam, and was shocked to see Madara right there. Pulling out her own sword, she blocked his initial strike, but Madara kept at it. He easily disposed of her sword, and went for the kill. Then suddenly Naruto appeared in front of him, "**Susanoo" **

The rib cage appeared around Naruto protecting them from Madara's strike.

Madara just chuckled, "You remind me of a younger me...this Susanoo is incomplete."

Suddenly Madara's sword lit on fire, and cracked the rib cage. Naruto couldn't believe it, "_He's putting fire release into his sword! And he cracked my Susanoo!" _

Madara made a deeper crack, and was inches from breaking through, when suddenly he gasped, "What the hell?"

Looking behind him he watched as an arm was extended from the Third Hokage's stomach. Then behind the Third Hokage was the Death God. Madara growled, "You used the Uzumaki clan's forbidden Jutsu...damn you! But I won't allow you to pull my soul out!"

Naruto watched the Death God in shock, "That's the Death God!?"

The Death God himself looked down at Naruto, "_He can see me...is he a reincarnate? No...it's too soon to judge...though how can he see me." _

"I didn't know it was possible to resist the death god!" shouted Hiruzen as he struggle to pull out Madara.

"_He was a former reincarnate of my Nephew, Indra. He has the ability to resist my power just like Ashura's reincarnate." _

Naruto suddenly poured more chakra into his Susanoo. This caused the Susanoo to grow a head, and arms. Naruto had entered the incomplete Susanoo faze. Yugao looked up in awe, "Amazing!"

Using the arms he used them to assist Hiruzen. Together they yanked out Madara's soul, "You bastards! I'll be back! The Rinne Rebirth is the ultimate Jutsu! Not even the Death God can keep me away!"

Hiruzen groaned in pain as Madara was pulled in through his body. "_I knew it...he was expecting to be reanimated. Thought this Justu will keep him in check." _

Naruto dropped his Susanoo, and fell to his knees. Yugao caught him, "Naruto!"

Hiruzen looked at the panting Naruto, "Are you okay, Naruto?"

Naruto nodded," I'm just so exhausted..."

"You need to take it easy." lectured Yugao.

Naruto looked up at the barrier, "You won't have much time, Old Man. I'll take down the barrier, it's up to you to assist my father."

Yugao's eyes widen, "Your gonna use that? I thought you didn't want to risk your left eye?"

Hiruzen looked down at Naruto, "Don't worry Naruto, I knew my fate once I used this Jutsu. I'll take down the barrier, and once and for all kill Orochimaru. I must fix my mistake from long ago."

"I wasn't asking you for permission,"responded Naruto as he suddenly gazed at the barrier. He then focused his eye on the four armed man, "**KAMUI"**

**LINE **

**NEXT CHAPTER: AFTERMATH Ii:Family Reunion**

**LOOKING FOR A BETA READER EMAIL ME! MOSTLY FOR GRAMMAR :/**

**FAV, FOLLOW, REVIEW, SHARE!**


	21. CH 20 Family Reunion

The Overlooked Prodigy

CH 20 - Family Reunion

"Naruto" - Person Talking

'_Naruto_' - Person Thinking

"**Naruto**" - Summons/Biju talking

"_**Naruto**_" - Summons/Biju thinking

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu**" - Jutsu

(_Author's Not_e)

**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU**

**LINE**

Kidomaru took a deep breath as he attempted to concentrate. Thanks to ability of having four arms, he was having a much easier time holding up the barrier. Though he knew that wouldn't be enough, "_Lord Orochimaru must hurry, I don't know how much longer we can hold this. It takes too much chakra, and precision...How long can we last? 5? 10 minutes at most." _

Then suddenly he felt a tug at the center of his nose. "What the hell?"

Suddenly the tug got stronger, and he suddenly felt his face slightly twist to the left,

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"

Kidomaru's screaming had caught the attention of his other three teammates. They all managed to turn, and witness the gruesome power of Naruto's Kamui. They all watched as Kidomaru's screams decreased, and his head slowly begun to shrink. Then it came all at once.

Kidomaru's arm dropped from their former position, as he slumped back with no head. Blood poured all over the area, and the barrier begun to come apart.

**LINE**

Naruto closed his eye, and more blood begun to drip from his eye. The little dribble that only fell to the bottom of his cheek bone, had reached all the way to the bottom of his chin. Naruto reopened his eye, revealing he had deactivated his Sharingan. Yet when one looked into his eye, you could easily make out the veins that had appeared.

"You don't have much t-time before, Oroch-Orochimaru att-attempts to escape. This is your ch-chance old man. I pr-promise to look after Konohmaru, so have no regrets." stuttered Naruto as he leaned forward to grab Sarutobi's arm.

Sarutobi looked down at Naruto, "Always thinking of others aren't you, Naruto. I guess that never changed about you."

Naruto didn't reply, and suddenly he gave the Third a hug. The Third whispered a few words, and he let go of Naruto.

Yugao watched as the Third Hokage made his way to the battle. Then suddenly she attempted to grabbed Naruto, "Let's go Naruto. We need to get you out of here."

"I cc-an mm-anage on mm-y own." replied Naruto as he attempted to stand. Yugao sighed, and grabbed Naruto, "There's no weakness in accepting others help, Naruto. I guess you still have some things to learn."

Naruto didn't reply, as Yugao slung him over his should like some beach towel. As Yugao raced to take Naruto to the nearest "safe zone", Naruto gaze was glued to the top of the roof. Even though all he seemed to see was a blur, he could still see the Death God as clear as day.

Naruto closed his eyes, unaware to Yugao, his right eye also begun to bleed.

**LINE**

Minato was in slight shock as he watched his left arm hit the ground. Though the appearance of Tobimaru following up his attack brought his senses back to reality, "_I need to move!" _

Then suddenly he could once again sense his Flying Rajin tags. Then an an instant he was behind Orochimaru. Orochimaru's eyes widen as he watched Minato disappear, "_They managed to bring down the barrier?!" _

Then suddenly his back was slammed with a Rasengan. He quickly decided to use his skin shedding techinque. As he escaped the fury of Minato's Rasengan, he quickly jumped behind his Edo Tensei, "You got lucky there Minato, but it won't be any longer. You only have one arm left, so I've neglected you from most of your Jutsu arsenal. Though your two most powerful techniques are still available to you."

Minato glared at Orochimaru as he attempted to stop the bleeding, "Damn you!"

Orochimaru chuckled,"Now die!"

The two Edo Tensei Hokage's rushed forward, but suddenly they where stopped by two shadow clones. The shadow clones jumped directly in front of them, and grabbed their shoulders.

Then suddenly the Shadow Clones popped, and the Two Hokages suddenly turned into pieces of paper. Revealing a boy and girl.

Orochimaru's eyes widen, "What just occurred?"

"Your death"

Orochimaru felt someone grasp his shoulder, and then felt a tug at the depth of his stomach. As he turned around his eyes truly widen in terror, as they gazed upon the Death God towering over Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Minato watched in shock as he watched his predessor use a to familiar Jutsu, "There's no way...Sarutboi! Did you use that Jutsu?"

Hiruzen looked down at his successor, "I had no choice, it must be done."

Minato dropped to ones knee as the effects of missing an arm took place, "It's my duty as Hokage."

"Don't be foolish Minato, you have family to take care. It's time you've properly looked after them! Don't make the same mistakes I made, Minato. You have been given a chance by not only your son, but you also have another kid coming!" screamed Sarutobi "I am old, my time has long since passed."

Minato met Hiruzen's gaze, but before he could reply.

"Do you truly believe you have the power to take away my soul? If you were a few years younger yes, but now! It's impossible!" screamed Orochimaru as he turned around to pull his spirit back. Then he did the great mistake of looking into Sarutobi's eye. As he gazed upon the eye, he watched as it morphed into a 8 rounded star.

Then suddenly he felt his whole body shiver.

**LINE**

Orochimaru suddenly felt himself chained to a giant table. Then suddenly a voice brought him to his senses, "You desire the power of the Sharingan? Then allow me to show you it's fullest potential."

Orochimaru growled, "Who is this! What the hell have you done?"

Orochimaru's question was answered as Naruto appeared from the shadows, "I will make you pay for going after the all this Uchiha, and marking Sasuke with the cursed mark.

Orochimaru looked up at Naruto's Sharingan, "Y-You have the Mangekyō Sharingan? A mere Namikaze managed to unlock it? How is that even possible, a full blooded Uchiha is rare enough."

Naruto ignored him, "Welcome to my genjutsu known as Tsukuyomi, where I control space, and the perception of time. 24 hours will pass in here, while in the real world only a moment will pass."

Orochimaru's eyes narrowed, "_What?!" _

"I heard you like to experiment on people Orochimaru, allow me to give you a dose of you own medicine."

Orochimaru screamed as his stomach was suddenly cut in two.

**LINE**

_"I forgive you" _

Sarutobi blinked as the words echoed in his head, believing it to be his imagination he simply ignored it, "_What's going on?" _

As he tried to sort out his thoughts, suddenly felt Orochimaru's resistance loosen.

"Damn you Naruto!" screamed Orochimaru as his breathing suddenly increased, and sweat drenched his body.

Then in an instant he pulled out his former students soul. He heard the cursed up to the moment he finally did it. As both he and his student fell to the ground, a smile covered the Third's face, "_So, that was your doing Naruto...Thanks to you I've managed to finally redeem myself, I just hope you managed to forgive me." _

The Third Hokage gave his last breath, and a seal appeared on top of his stomach.

**LINE**

As Naruto rode on Yugao's shoulder, he recalled the Third's words as he slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

"_I can see the pain hidden in your eyes, that visual prowess is proof of it. I'm sorry as Third Hokage, and your friend I couldn't save your beloved Shisui, or the rest of the Uchiuha. I feel like I could of done more...but as always I hesitated. I hesitated once with Orochimaru, I hesitated with Danzo, and I hesitated with the Uchiha. I hope you can come to forgive me, Naruto. Now do I realize the pain caused to you by the mistakes in my life " _

Naruto let out a tear, and mouthed, "_I forgive you, and I've always have." _

**LINE**

**ONE WEEK LATER**

Naruto took a deep breath as he felt himself awaken. He attempted to open his eyes, to realize there was a bandage over them. Slowly pulling himself up, he undid the bandage. As the bandage fell from his eyes, he gazed upon the room. Naruto was slightly surprised as he could perfect make out the words on a medical poster, "_I can't believe it actually works. My eyes have healed themselves." _

Naruto rubbed his eyes, and took a look around the room. His eyes fell upon the table filled with mostly flowers and cards. Then a large orange card caught his eye. Slowly getting up from his bed he grabbed it.

"_From Haruka" _

Naruto smiled slightly, "_So she's fine." _

Naruto opened up the card,

_Dear Naruto, _

_I'm still very mad you caught me under a genjutsu. _

Then a very badly drawn image of her angry was drawn by it.

_But I'm glad your okay! I hope you get better soon, so we can go get ice-cream! And this time I will buy it for you! _

_Get better soon! _

_Your favorite sister, _

_Haruka_

Naruto chuckled, " At least she's fine...you can come out."

Naruto didn't lift his head, as someone came out of the shadows.

"When did you notice me?"

"The moment the curtains moved, they aren't suppose to move when there's no wind, Yugao." replied Naruto.

Yugao just grinned, "Your good, and that's good."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "That's good? What do you mean by that?"

Yugao pulled out a scroll, and tossed it at Naruto, "You've been invited to ANBU Black Ops. You've been approved by the Hokage, all that's left is for you to do is accept. Go to the place indicated on the scroll in three days. That's if you wish to go."

Naruto was a bit suspicious, "I thought I had to be at least chunin? And I don't think my father would allow me to enter at the age of 13."

Yugao cocked her head, "That's right you've been out of it for almost a week. You and three other genin have been promoted to chunin, so congratulations... as for Minato Namikaze, he is no longer Hokage,"

Naruto's eyes widen as he begun to recall the invasion, "Your right...so what happened?"

Before Yugao could respond,

"I'll answer that."

Tsunade walked into the room with a clip board. Yugao quickly stood up straight, "Lady Hokage!"

Tsunade silently walked over to Naruto's bed side, "Yugao, it seems you've already given Naruto the invitation."

"Yes, my lady"

Tsunade looked up from her clipboard, and motioned Naruto to come closer. Naruto a bit curious did exactly that. Then Tsunade raised her hand, and flicked his forehead.

"CRASH"

Naruto slammed into the wall behind him, causing a small dent.

Yugao's eyes, "Lady Hokage?"

"What the hell Grandma!" screamed Naruto as he pulled himself out.

"That's for being so damn reckless, do you know how close you where from going blind?" yelled Tsunade.

Naruto stayed silent for a moment, "So you know?"

"Know? Know about your Mangekyō Sharingan?" questioned Tsunade.

Naruto didn't reply as Tsunade grabbed him closer, "Secrets are what get you killed, Naruto. Secrets cause wedges between people, Secrets are what enable one to help each other. Your lucky that you inherited your mothers chakra. If you hadn't you would still be suffering from the effects."

Tsunade continued to glare Naruto down, "If you join ANBU, there is one condition. Unless approved by your Captain, your forbidden from using the Mangekyō again! Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes"

Tsunade looked back down at her clipboard, "Now for your earlier question, a lot has happen. Your father was relieved from his duties because his whole left arm was severed off. The daimyo marked him as unfit to be Hokage, and I was nominated. Shikamaru Nara, Sasuke Uchiha, and you have been given on field promotions to chunin. There where many loses, but I don't believe any close to you...besides the Third."

Tsunade looked for any response, but none came from Naruto. "You will be released later today, and if you wish to join ANBU. You will begun your duties in 3 days."

Tsunade sighed and headed for the door, "I'm not trying to punish you Naruto, but we both know the danger behind that visual power."

As soon as Tsunade left Yugao spoke up, "I didn't think it was that serious."

Naruto sighed, "Sadly it is."

"I'll be going, and good luck Naruto."

After Yugao left, Naruto laid back down, "_I know the dangers of my own power, she didn't need to forbid me from using them." _

**LINE**

**A Few Hours Later **

Naruto walked out of the hospital in his new chunin uniform. Even though he would of loved to wear something else, he had nothing else at the hospital. Walking down the street he searched for someone, "_I wonder where Kakashi or Yamato could be. They both where in ANBU, maybe they could give me some advice."_

As he walked further into the village, he was surprised by the amount of damage, "_I knew the fight extended deep into the village, but this is more than I expected." _

Out of now where he felt an extra weight on his back,

"Big Brother!"

Naruto turned around, and looked at Haruka on his shoulders, "Haruka, how have you been?"

"Good of course! How about you? You looked so beat up in the hospital." Responded Haruka as her voice quieted down.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me. It's nothing I can't handle...ouch!"

Naruto grabbed the back of his head, "What was that for?"

Haruka glared at him, "I could of helped you know. You didn't have to trap me under a genjutsu, and have Ken carry me away."

Naruto looked her in the eye, " Your just to stubborn, Haruka."

Haruka pouted, "Am not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Am not"

"Are too...hey!" screamed Haruka, "You tricked me!"

Suddenly Katashi, Ken, and Datachi came running from behind.

"You can run off like that, Haruka!" yelled Ken, "Were suppose to stay as a group!"

Haruka put her tongue out, "Big brother is here, so I don't need to be with you losers!"

"Why you!" yelled Ken

Katashi held him back, "She obviously trying to get a rise from you."

"Shut up Katashi! You and your smug attitude!" yelled Ken.

Naruto looked down at the trio, "Ken brash as always I suppose."

Ken looked up at Naruto, "I'm not brash!"

Then suddenly Datachi let out a chuckle, "Yeah you are."

Then suddenly everyone laughed, while Ken cried anime tears.

"Is that you Naruto?"

As Naruto turned to his side he gazed upon Izura and Miyuki,

"Surprise seeing you guys around."

"You got promoted?" asked Izura.

Naruto smirked, "Sasuke and I both did."

Izura grunted, "Well you better, you did defeat me. If you hadn't something most of been wrong with the system."

"Dont flatter yourself Izura." spoke Miyuki, and she struck her hand out, "I'm Miyuki"

Naruto met her hand, "Naruto...and I remember you from Sasuke's fight in the preliminaries."

Miyuki sighed, "I know that damn Sasuke wouldn't shut up about his promotion."

"How did he get promoted?" asked Naruto

"Why don't you just ask me."

Naruto smiled, "This must be some sort of family reunion, where just missing Aiko."

"She's on a mission!" announced Haruka.

"I see...by the way how did you get promoted?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke shrug his shoulders, "Yakumo, Sai, Mito, and I managed to defeat the sand's Jinchuuriki. Though I managed to knock some sense in his head. Thanks to that, and my earlier performance I was promoted."

"We get it! You two got promoted! Now let's go get something to eat!" yelled Ken.

Katashi smacked him across the head, "Be a bit quieter you idiot."

"Why you-"

"Let's get some ice-cream!" yelled Haruka.

Miyuki and Izura nodded, "Naruto and Sasuke are paying."

All of sudden everyone begun agreeing expect Naruto and Sasuke.

"Why us?!" asked Naruto.

Miyuki smirked, "Well you two are chunin, so you get paid higher."

"Rank doesn't matter! That difficulty of the mission does!" argued Sasuke.

Haruka jumped on Naruto's back, "Too Late!"

Naruto and Sasuke sighed as they where dragged to the nearest Ice-cream shop. As everyone ordered their own order, Sasuke pulled Naruto outside, "I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke close his eyes, and reopened them . Revealing the three tomoe of his Sharingan.

Naruto smirked, "Congrats."

"That's not it, I want to take a look at the shrine." replied Sasuke.

Naruto's expression turned serious, "I've already told you what's on it. The secret to unlocking the Mangekyō Sharingan. Your not seriously considering it?"

"That's not it, I just feel the need to take a look." replied Sasuke.

Naruto nodded, "I get it, just don't do anything foolish. You know where it is?"

"Yeah." replied Sasuke.

"Surprise seeing you two around here."

"Kakashi"

"Kakashi-sensei"

"I was looking for you earlier." replied Naruto.

Kakashi rose an eyebrow, "What for?"

Before Naruto could answer, Asuma and Kurenai walked over, "Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto...how have you been Naruto. I heard they had you cooped up at the hospital."

"Good"

"You two are awfully friendly today." pointed out Kakashi.

Kurenai coughed, and a blush appeared on her face, "Don't be a fool. Anko asked me to pick up some dumplings that's all. I just happened to run into Asuma."

"What are you doing out here Kakashi?" asked Asuma.

"I was taking a "stroll", when I ran into Sasuke and Naruto." replied Kakashi as his lone eye fell upon a dumpling shop behind him. Naruto had gotten the secret message, and also directed his attention to the shop. Where two clocked figures where sitting, "_Spies?" _

"So where you heading then? Going to go visit...Obito." replied Asuma.

Kakashi responds, "Yes, but that would be much later. Naruto and Sasuke needed something."

Naruto watched as the two figures expertly left the shop. Sasuke who hadn't caught on was a bit confused. Then suddenly Asuma, Kurenai exchanged a nod with Kakashi, and disappeared.

Naruto reached in his pocket, and handed money over to Sasuke, "Pay with this Sasuke, I need to get home. My mom is probably gonna kill me for not going straight home."

Sasuke didn't get a chance to reply. Naruto formed a hand seal and disappeared. Kakashi gazed at his spot, "_He caught on." _

"That was weird...I'll se you later Kakashi-sensei." replied Sasuke as he returned to the shop.

Then Kakashi also too disappeared.

**LINE**

The two cloaked figures hurried across the edge of the long river. When suddenly Asuma and Kurenai appeared in front of them, "The gigs up, who are you two?"

"It's been a long time...Asuma and Kurenai." replied the shorter one.

Asuma pulled out his weapon, "The fact that you know our names means you where a ninja formerly of this village."

The one who had responded, tilted his straw hat upwards revealing his Sharingan. A look of panic rushed over Asuma and Kurenai. Then the man took off his hat.

Asuma eye twitched a bit, "Itachi...Itachi Uchiha?"

"Friends of yours Itachi?" asked the taller figure, he also took off his hat, "I'm Kisame Hoshigaki formerly from the Village Hidden in the Mist."

"One of the legendary swordsmenof the mist, we know about you too Kisame. Your wanted in your country for traitorous acts, and for killing a daimyo." Replied Kurenai.

"I must say Itachi, you have guts for showing your head around here after what you did." announced Asuma.

"I don't wanna kill you, so get out of my way." replied Itachi.

"Funny coming from you. By the way what are you doing in this village?" asked Asuma.

"That doesn't concern you." replied Itachi.

Asuma smirked as he placed his two blades forward, "Then I'm just gonna have to beat it from you."

"Can I kill him Itachi?" asked Kisame with a devilish look on his face.

"I guess we aren't leaving here without a fight."

Kurenai and Asuma glared down Itachi and Kisame as they entered battle.

**LINE**

Naruto watched from the trees as Kurenai was suddenly kicked onto the river. He was about to move, when he felt a hand on his shoulder, "What?"

Kakashi appeared from behind, "Are you sure about this?"

Naruto looked down at Itachi, "Yeah"

"Take Itachi, and I'll take Kisame."

Naruto nodded, and he shunshined to the battlefield.

**LINE**

"As expected of you Kurenai, however" Itachi didn't finish as he the presence of someone behind him.

"However this is as far as you go" announced Naruto.

Kurenai looked at Naruto with a ridiculous look, "Naruto?"

"**Water Release : Shark Bomb Jutsu" **

**"Water Release : Shark Bomb Jutsu" **

Suddenly the collision of both jutsus, disturbed the water.

Kisame gave an astonished look, "The same techinque? No he copied it! That eye! So there is another man with the same crazy eye as you Itachi. "

Itachi looked over at Kakashi and Asuma, "Kakashi Hatake, and you Naruto. It's been a long time."

"It sure has my old friend," replied Naruto as he stood behind Itachi, with kunai at hand. Itachi was taken a bit back by Naruto's remark. Then Kisame broke the ice, "So, Kakashi I heard you had it out with that kid Zabuza a while back."

"Yeah I did." responded Kakashi.

Kisame' eye grew in anger, "Than give me the pleasure to kill you."

"Kisame! Do not forget our goal" replied Itachi,

Kisame snorted, and Kakashi asked, "Spill it, what's this goal of yours?"

Naruto's mind than begun to form an idea, "_Could it be I misjudged Itachi? What if he's after the enternal light? I can let him get to any of them."_

Itachi looked at Kisame, "Allow me to take care of this, you tend to capture to much attention. My way is more efficient."

Kakashi's eyes widen, "_He's going after Naruto first!" _

He was about to step forward, but Kisame blocked his path, "If you interfere, then I'll have to step in. 2 on 1 is unfair enough."

Then suddenly Itachi's pulled out four Shuriken. Naruto's eyes widen, and he activated his Sharingan. Jumping back he formed a quick session of hand seals, "**Water Release: Triangle Water Wall Formation Jutsu" **

Suddenly 3 walls of water surrounded Naruto in a triangular shape. Then suddenly 4 torrents of water exploded from the ground. As both jutsu's collapsed Naruto stood there taking a deep breath, "_Those Shuriken where just a distraction. If I had not noticed the chakra in the water, I would be already finished." _

Itachi looked down at Naruto, "So you've already mastered your Sharingan? Impressive, but is it enough?"

Naruto suddenly felt a kunai stuck into the back of his back, "A shadow clone?"

Kurenai was amazed, "His Jutsu speed is just to fast."

Kakashi clenched his fist, "_I need to do something" _

"Itachi, is this one of the brats you spared? Don't seem like they where worth it. If they're as weak as this."

Naruto suddenly grinned, "Don't underestimate me"

Then he burst into a cloud of Shuriken. Itachi's eyes widen, "_Shuriken?" _

Then Itachi's clone poofed out of existence. Then suddenly Naruto appeared behind Itachi with sword at hand. He quickly sliced Itachi, but to his dismay he burst into a cloud of birds.

"**Fire Release : Great Fireball Jutsu" **

Not to far behind Naruto, Itachi unleashed his technique. Naruto tried to move, but he was still in mid air. As he turned to move, he suddenly made eye contact with Kisame. "_That's it!" _

Kisame having dropped his guard, made the mistake of looking Naruto in the eye. Then suddenly he flashed through a serious of hand seals. This alerted Kakashi and he suddenly dropped back. Then Kisame did the unthinkable, "**Water Release : Shark Bomb Jutsu" **

Itachi's Fire ball was estinguished by Kisame, and Naruto fell safely into the water. Kisame suddenly blinked, "That Brat!"

Itachi shook his head, "Kisame you fell for such a simple genjutsu, don't drop your guard."

Naruto suddenly appeared near Asuma's and Kakashi's side with Kurenai. Kisame suddenly growled, and raced towards the group. He brought down his sword with immense speed, the four ninja jumped away, but they watched the results of Kisame's sword. It completely shattered the cement side walk.

The four ninja landed in the water, and the Akatsuki duo regrouped. Kisame smiled, "This brat is better than I thought, allow me to take care of him Itachi."

"No"

Kisame growled, "Why not?"

"I'm gonna be the one to teach him a lesson. Naruto it's true you have grown at a phenomenal rate, but allow me to show you the difference between your Sharingan and mine." replied Itachi.

Kisame smiled, "So he riled you up too? To think you would be so hasty with those eyes Itachi."

Kakashi suddenly screamed, "It can't be! Don't look into his eyes! Whatever you do don't look into his eyes."

Naruto closed his eyes, "There's no need, as long as I'm here you don't have to worry."

Itachi shook his head, "Your eyes can't withstand my Mangekyō Sharingan."

Kakashi watched as Itachi's eyes morphed into the three slightly edge curved pin wheel.

Then Naruto stepped forward, "I believe they do, Mangekyō Sharingan!"

Itachi's eyes widen in shock as he watched Naruto's Sharingan morph into an eight rounded star.

Kakashi also stood shock, "That's impossible..."

"No, Kakashi it's totally possible. As long as I'm here I can break any Mangekyō Sharingan Sharingan; Tsukuyomi or Koto Akatsukumi." replied Naruto. Asuma and Kurenai slowly opened their eyes.

"What's this Mangekyō Sharingan?" asked Asuma.

Kisame chuckled, "I can't believe it. This brat unlocked that level of power. Now I'm itching to fight him."

Kakashi sighed, "I don't know much, but I know that it's a forbidden stage of the Sharingan. Only a true heir of the Sharingan can unlock its power. When unlocked one can achieve visual power to control even the Nine Tailed Fox."

"You know awfully a lot for a non-Uchiha, Kakashi." Spoke Itachi. "Yet that isn't even a fraction of the story, is it Naruto."

Naruto gripped his sword, "Of course not. That's only the good parts."

"Good Parts?" asked Kurenai.

Kisame answered, "Why do you think it's forbidden? There must be a reason. Can you guess why?"

The three ninja behind Naruto stayed silent, as Naruto looked down at his feet. Then Kakashi asked, "What is it?"

"You must kill you best friend." replied Itachi, and then a gusty cold wind passed through.

Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai stood in shock. Kurenai's eye twitched, "Kill...your best friend?"

"Yes" answered Naruto, "That's why it forbidden, only that type of guilt and emotional pain is enough to trigger the Mangekyō. Though even that isn't half of it. There's another secret, right Itachi?"

"Another secret? I was unaware." pointed out Kisame, "What is it?"

"Is that why you are here Itachi? Are you after the eternal light? Did you come back to achieve that? Tell me!" shouted Naruto.

Itachi shook his head, "I'm not after the Enternal light."

"Eternal light?" asked Kakashi.

Naruto looked back at the three, revealing to them his Mangekyō. Kakashi shivered slightly, "_Naruto how did you recieve this eyes? All I can see are your cold, and guilty eyes." _

_"_Kisame warned Itachi about the usage of his eyes for a reason. The more you use it, the faster your eyes are sealed. The cost for such visual power is...complete blindness. But there's a way to achieve a perfect Mangekyō Sharingan. The Eternal light." answered Naruto.

"I don't understand? You make it sound like such a bad thing. Wouldn't you want that?" asked Kurenai.

Kakashi shook his head, "Imagine it Kurenai, if achieving such power cost the life of your best friend! you would imagine more power to be more costly."

"I honestly can't believe you know this much Naruto. As you guessed Kakashi, it does cost more. " responded Itachi.

"In order to unlock the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan one must steal someone else's Mangekyō," replied Naruto. "In most situations its best for it to be a very close blood relative."

Kakashi suddenly understood the situation, "Sasuke?!"

"Is that why you allowed them to live? How cruel, the Uchiha clan sure is fucked up." said Kisame.

"I already told you I'm not after Sasuke, I'm after the Fourth's legacy." replied Itachi.

Kakashi and Naruto froze, "_Mito!" _

"I know exactly who you are now! Your part of a group of ten S-Rank ninja known as the Akatsuki. I also know that you are gathering the Biju. I can't believe they've already came knocking around." Revealed Kakashi.

"What the hell?" asked Kisame.

"Akatsuki?!" asked Kurenai, Asuma, and Naruto.

Itachi frowned, "Of course you must of heard of it from Jiraiya...Kisame we are leaving now. We didn't come to fight a full scale battle."

"You think I'm just gonna let you run! Don't underestimate me!" shouted Naruto.

"Naruto calm down!" shouted Kakashi.

Naruto's Mangekyō Sharingan spinned, "**KAMUI!"**

Kisame was shocked as he felt a huge tug at the point if his head, "What the hell?"

_"Damn it Naruto! You give me no choice," _thought Itachi as he focused his eye on the Leaf Ninja , **"Amaterasu" **

**LINE**

**FAVORITE, FOLLOW, AND REVIEW**


	22. CH 21 Confrontations

The Overlooked Prodigy

CH 21 - Confrontations

"Naruto" - Person Talking

'_Naruto_' - Person Thinking

"**Naruto**" - Summons/Biju talking

"_**Naruto**_" - Summons/Biju thinking

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu**" - Jutsu

(Author's Note)

**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU**

**LINE**

**"Amaterasu" **

Naruto's eyes widen as he watched the black flame engulf him. His concentration on Kisame slipped, and instead of warping his head he got his left hand.

Kisame growled out loud, "YOU! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

Naruto ignored his screams as he quickly dived for the water. As he slipped underneath the surface of the water, he still felt the hot flame all over his body, "_It's not getting put out!"_

Naruto broke the surface, and shouted in agony.

Kakashi looked over at the black flames, "What is that?"

Asuma quickly shouted at Kakashi, "Put it out with a water release jutsu!"

Itachi reopened his right eye, and revealed the strain in his eye, "This is my Mangekyō Sharingan technique, Amaterasu. The inextinguishable black flame, that will burn for 7 days and 7 nights. There's nothing you can do for him now."

Kurenai looked at the black flame, "_Impossible!" _

Then suddenly the black flame begun to distort, and in a few seconds it was gone. Naruto stood up, chunin jacket completely destroyed. His undershirt was burned apart, and was holding up by a few threads, "So, that the Amaterasu. What a deadly jutsu."

Itachi looked at Naruto eyes slightly widen, "You….no that's impossible."

"I thought you said those flames were unstoppable, Itachi." growled Kisame as he grabbed onto his left hand.

Kakashi looked over at Kisame's hand, "_It happened so fast, and what happened to his hand?" _

Itachi looked at Kisame's hand, "So, thats how it is."

Kisame picked up his sword, "I'm tired of this Itachi, I'll kill him right now!"

Itachi looked at Kisame, "Kisame wai-"

Kisame didn't listen as he rushed forward. Naruto watched as Kisame ran up to him. Trying to move he slipped, "_I took too much damage. My movements have slowed down." _

Then suddenly Asuma appeared, and managed to block his strike. "Naruto move!"

Naruto not wasting a second rolled to his right, and Asuma jumped out of the way. Kisame slammed his sword into the water, causing a huge tide of water to knock over Naruto. Not wasting another second he was upon him once more. Naruto gritted his teeth, and then his right eye spinned backwards, "_**KAMUI**_"

Then an in instant Kisame was covered in the black flame. Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai all gasped, "_He can use that technique too?" _

Naruto jumped back to the three jonins, "Are you guys alright?"

"You should be asking that to yourself Naruto. You don't look exactly great." replied Kakashi.

Kurenai spoke, "You can use that crazy black flame technique too? Can anyone with those eyes use it?"

Naruto didn't reply, then the soft voice of Itachi filled the air, "Its possible he could use that technique, but thats not the case here."

Itachi suddenly walked over to Kisame, and stared him down with his left eye. Then suddenly the black flames begun to distinguish. "_That's the first time I've ever had to stop Amaterasu. It takes a lot more chakra just to stop it…..looking at Kisame's condition, I must retreat."_

Itachi grabbed Kisame and slung him over his shoulder, "That technique he used wasn't the Amaterasu, or its counterpart that can stop it. I don't know what it is exactly, but I believe that whatever that jutsu is, allows you to absorb or seal anything caught in your line of sight. Just earlier you managed to rip off Kisame's hand. Then you sealed the amaterasu into your eye, and then unseal it onto Kisame. My understanding is that your left eye allows you to capture anything in your line of sight, while your right eye allows you to capture anything you touch."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "You managed to figure out that much in just two attacks?

Itachi smirked, "I'll look forward to fighting you again, Naruto."

Then suddenly Itachi disappeared. Naruto's breathing became a bit heavy, "I can't believe I let him get away."

Asuma suddenly sighed, and he pulled out a cigarette, "So, was that all true?"

"Yes, that technique of mine is known as Kamui, but its more complicated than that." replied Naruto.

Kakashi pulled down his headband, "Lets get you to the medical center, you need to get those burns looked at."

"You're not gonna question me?" asked Naruto as he deactivated his Sharingan.

Kakashi didn't reply right away, "I'm sure there's a reason behind your story."

Naruto didn't reply as Kakashi grabbed him, and shunshined out of there.

**LINE  
**

Naruto sat once again in a hospital bed, "_Is it my bad luck to always be strapped to one of these?" _

Then suddenly the door swung open. He didn't get a chance to look up as his vision was stuffed with red hair.

"My baby! Are you alright?" screamed Kushina. "Not even an hour out of the hospital, and you're back in here!"

Naruto didn't reply as he looked at his mom, "_She's also a jinchuuriki…..will they go after her too?" _

"I'm fine mom."

He was suddenly wacked in the head, "Fine? You just had to go pick a fight Naruto! I mean why didn't you just let Asuma, Kurenai, and Kakashi handle it? Just because you've become a chunin doesn't mean you have to go fight the first enemy ninja you see!"

Mito suddenly walked in from behind, "Take it easy mom, or else they're gonna have to keep him overnight….again."

Kushina glared at Mito, "You aren't exactly out of the clear missy."

Mito and Kushina suddenly fell into a discussion, and Naruto just looked at both of them, "_They obviously haven't been informed who and why I fought them. Should I tell them?" _

Naruto was gonna speak, when suddenly Sasuke walked into the room, "Naruto! Is it true! You fought Itachi?"

"Did you?" came two voiced from behind revealing both Miyuki and Izura.

Kushina looked over at Naruto, "Itachi? Our Itachi?"

Sasuke glared a bit, "Yes! I heard that you fought him? What happened?!"

Suddenly Kakashi came running behind him, "Sasu-...I see you're already here."

Naruto looked over at Kakashi, "I thought you wanted to keep this information top secret. Telling Sasuke isn't exactly keeping thing top secret."

Kakashi sighed, "He walked in during our conversation."

Sasuke eyes widen, "So he was here! Where did he go?!"

"It futile Sasuke he's gone." replied Naruto, "And I couldn't do anything to stop him. He's just too strong….."

Mito looked around worried, "What did he want?"

Izura took a deep breath, "Did he come here…..to finish what he started?"

"No" replied Naruto, "I know what he's after….."

Kakashi's eyes widen, "_Naruto….is it wise to tell Kushina? In her condition it may affect the birth of her future child." _

"Then what is it? What is he after?" roared Sasuke.

Naruto at the moment was having similar thoughts as Kakashi, "Did you read the Uchiha tablet, Sasuke?"

Sasuke was a bit taken back, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"There's a reason why Itachi wanted you to achieve the Mangekyō Sharingan, Sasuke. It was because Itachi is after the eternal light." replied Naruto.

Sasuke's legs shook, "What's the eternal light?"

"What's this Mangekyō Sharingan?" asked Miyuki.

Naruto closed his eyes for a second, and reopened them revealing the eight rounded star, "The Mangekyō Sharingan is a forbidden stage of the Sharingan. A stage where only a handful of individuals have managed to unlock in the history of the Uchiha."

"Mangekyō Sharingan?" asked Izura.

Kakashi's eyes widen, "Naruto, what are yo-"

"Shut it Kakashi, they need to know anyways. They must be aware of the danger they face." replied Naruto as he glared down Kakashi.

Kakashi sighed, "_In order to keep a secret hidden, one must be able to reveal another secret just as satisfying." _

Sasuke clutched his head, "Naruto….how did you get those eyes! Have you lied to me this whole time!"

Kushina was suddenly worried, "What's going on? What's this Mangkeyō Sharingan? What happened to your sharingan Naruto?"

Naruto suddenly remember the presence of his mother, "Its…."

"ANSWER ME!" screamed Sasuke.

Naruto looked back at Sasuke, "Yes and no Sasuke. I unlocked my Mangekyō Sharingan long ago, but I hadn't discovered it until recently."

Sasuke calmed down a bit, "What do you mean?"

"What's the Mangekyō Sharingan?" asked Miyuki.

Sasuke looked over at Miyuki, "As he said its a forbidden stage of the Sharingan. It gives you enough visual power, that your even capable of controlling the Nine Tails. The only drawback is that in order to achieve that power you must….kill your best friend."

Miyuki's, Izura's, Kushina's and Mito's eyes widen as they turned to Naruto.

"Is that true?" asked Mito.

Naruto's eye sight lowered, "Yes"

Izura suddenly clenched his fist, "Then...how can….you call yourself one of us! This whole time you've deceived us! Who exactly did you kill!"

Naruto closed his eyes, "Shisui Uchiha"

Izura's expression fell in shock, "You mean….Shisui? You killed Shisui?"

Kushina suddenly clenched her heart, "_So that day ago, all those years ago."_

"Yes" replied Naruto.

Miyuki suddenly grabbed him by the collar, "When were you planning to tell us this?"

Naruto looked Miyuki in the eye, "Never"

He was suddenly punched in the face.

"Miyuki!"

Naruto grabbed his face, and turned around. Miyuki just glared at him, "You talk about bonds, but yet for a bond to exist trust must be present."

Naruto closed his eyes, "You won't understand…."

Izura growled, "You double faced-"

"That's enough!" screamed Kakashi, "You can't judge him unless you know the whole details. Even I don't know what happened that night."

Naruto reopened his eyes, "I will show you what happened that night."

Everyone in the room suddenly turned toward Naruto as he cast them under his genjutsu. Then the room suddenly shifted.

**LINE**

Everyone gasped for air as they fell back onto their butts. Chills ran their spines as they had just watch Naruto plunge his sword through Shisui. Unaware they watched a slightly modified version of what happened that night. Sasuke just looked over at Naruto who's eyes were closed tightly, "_So, that's the cost for so much power…..your sanity." _

Miyuki and Izura looked at each other with worried looks, and Mito just moved onto her knees.

Kushina meanwhile was already crying, "Naruto…."

She quickly stood up, and engulfed him in a hug, "I never had any idea….I knew what had happened, but….that was worse than I imagined."

Miyuki stood up, "So Itachi stole his eye? How come he doesn't already have at least one Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan?"

Naruto was still hugging his mother as he opened his eyes, "Because Shisui was like me, he carried both Senju and Uchiha blood. Since Itachi doesn't have senju blood he can't use his or my eyes. He needs a full blooded Uchiha's blood."

Kushina let go a little, "But Shisui was an orphan…..I don't think he was related to any senju."

Naruto shrug his shoulders, "I'm certain of it."

"I'm sorry Naruto, I was wrong to judge you so quickly…..but you should have told us. I'll be going." replied Sasuke as he walked out the door with a million thoughts in his head.

"We'll be going too" answered both Miyuki and Izura as they walked out the room.

Kushina wiped a tear, "So why don't we get you out of here, Naruto."

Naruto shook his head, "I have to wait for Granny to come clear me…."

"_And probably give me another lecture."_

"Oh….well we can wait." replied Kushina

Naruto looked up at his mother with a big smile, "Well…..could you actually go make me something to eat? Its just that I haven't had anything since I was released from the hospital earlier today."

Kushina smiled, "Of course come along Mito, let's go make Naruto a big meal."

Mito eyes widen, "What?! Why me?"

Kushina glared her down, "Well first because I said so, and second because I said so. So come along."

Mito sighed, "You owe me one Naruto."

Kushina grabbed Mito, and they both walked out of the room. Naruto sighed, "_Finally got rid of them. Now I can just think….." _

Naruto eyes widen, as he turned to face the window. The curtains moved wildly as the wind blew into the room, "What do you want? I thought I told you to stay away, and never show your face again."

"I just wanted to make sure you kept your end of the deal. Don't want you spilling any secrets." replied a voice.

Naruto's eyes instantly morphed into an eight rounded star. "It was never a deal to begin with…..it was my order."

The voice suddenly chuckled, "I guess you're right I really had no choice but to accept your demand, but don't forget that could change any day."

Naruto smirked, "You're sure grown cocky, the evidence I have against you would get you killed any day."

"But it would also spark a civil war, a war you want to avoid." replied the Voice.

Naruto's smirk turned into a frown, "I'll remind you that I'll kill you if that happens."

"Who's being cocky now?...Hm it seems you didn't reveal any secrets so I'll be taking my leave now. It seems Itachi didn't spill anything either. Let's hope it stays that way."

Naruto spoke, "Just get out here before I lose my patience…..Danzo Shimura."

Danzo just growled, "_Naruto Uzumaki…..I'll kill you one day, but unfortunately that won't be today." _

Danzo jumped out of his hiding spot, and then shunshined out of there, "_If only I hadn't been so careless." _

**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU - A FEW DAYS AFTER THE CHUNIN EXAMS PRELIMINARY ROUNDS**

Danzo was sitting in a desk hidden deep inside of his ROOT hideout. He was silently working away at some papers, occasionally taking a smoke out of his old pipe. As he looked up he suddenly noticed something different about the ANBU stationed outside of his room, "_What a pathetic attempt of a genjutsu, the guard was obviously 4 inches taller." _

Danzo quietly reached under his desk, and pulled out a shuriken. Wasting no time he chucked the shuriken across the room, and tossed it at the creeping figure. Quickly the genjutsu broke, and it revealed an ANBU slumped on the ground, "What's this? A Leaf ANBU sent to kill me. This must be some joke."

Danzo quietly walked across the room, and took of his mask. "This….is impossible!"

The face he saw was the face of Shisui Uchiha missing his right eye, then suddenly the body exploded into flock of crows. Danzo eyes widen, "_That genjutsu!" _

His hands moved quickly to form three hand signs, but on the second one someone grabbed his hands. Then suddenly the genjutsu broke, and Naruto stood in front of Danzo. Danzo's eyes widen as he watched the unique pattern of his Mangekyō Sharingan, "_That's impossible! I would of known….that Sai! He betrayed me!" _

Naruto stared Danzo right into the eyes, "I know the trick behind your right arm, Danzo Shimura. I'm not gonna allow you to activate Izanagi…..**Tsukuyomi" **

**LINE**

Danzo's world flipped upside down, as a red moon suddenly appeared above him. "What is this?"

Naruto smirked, "This is what I consider the strongest genjutsu in the world. In here I control space, and the perception of time. When a moment passes in the real world, three days will pass in here. Your now my prisoner."

Danzo tried to move as he felt a sense of danger, and 7 large stakes were embedded in him. Then they exploded.

Danzo's eyes widen as he realized he was perfectly fine, "_That pain though….it felt so real. This genjutsu….it is phenomenal." _

"This could continue for 23 hours, 59 minutes, and 12 more seconds unless you agree to my demands." replied Naruto.

Danzo couldn't believe it, "_What does he want with me?" _

"I want you to stay away from any and all Uchiha, and I also want you to stay away from my family and friends. Especially Sai." demanded Naruto.

Danzo narrowed his eyebrows, "What makes you think that I will accept these demands? What are you gonna do? Kill me?"

Naruto shrug, "That would be too boring. Before I continue you might want to consider….How do I know the trick behind your right arm?"

Danzo's eyes widen, "_How does he know?" _

"Allow me to show you the other power of Tsukuyomi, "replied Naruto as the world suddenly took the shape of The Forest of Death.

Danzo watched as Naruto's team came to defeat both Torune and Fū. Then Naruto Torune under Tsukuyomi.

Naruto then looked over to Danzo, "My Tsukuyomi is different than Shisui's. My Tsukuyomi allows me to dig deeper into one's mind. There is not a single piece of information I can't steal from one's mind."

Danzo's eyes widen, "So you managed to extract information from….how much do you know?"

Naruto smirked, "_I have him right where I want him." _

"I already knew everything, but now I have proof of your crimes against the Uchiha. I know that you sabotaged Shisui's attempt from postponing the Uchiha's coup d'etat, and stole his right forced Itachi to kill his own clan." spoke Naruto, "As well that you stole the eyes from the dying members of the Uchiha clan, and implanted them into your right arm. That right arm currently has a total of 8 sharingan eyes implanted, for the use of a single purpose. To use the Izanagi several times. All this information I have stored, and I have sealed across the whole village. If I was to die this information would be immediately released."

Naruto smirked again, "I also know all the dirty secrets that you entrusted to Torune. Its a pity that for being one to cover his tracks so well, would leave one gaping mistake."

Danzo growled, "Why not just turn me in?"

Naruto shook his head, "It would just ruin Shisui's and Itachi's sacrifice, if I was to turn you in all they sacrificed to achieve would be nothing. The Uchiha clan had close ties to many clans of the village, and would start great unrest if not a civil war. Not to mention you control 40% of ANBU Black Ops. Then the name of the Uchiha would be run through the dirt, and those who still live would live their lives in agony. It would just be everything they wanted to avoid."

Naruto sighed, "That's the only reason why I will allow you to live today, this isn't a deal I'm handing out. It's a demand. If not I will just kill you here and now."

**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU END**

Danzo growled as he thought back to the day. "_One Day" _

**LINE  
**

Naruto sat awkwardly at the kitchen table, constantly trying to readjust his seat. His eye twitched as he kept remembering Tsunade punching him out of the window, "_That old hag did she really have to put me on the third floor?" _

Kushina put a bowl down in front of Naruto, "Are you okay? You keep moving around."

Before Naruto replied Minato walked and sat at the kitchen table with a small chuckle, "Tsunade punched him out of the window. You should of seen it Kushina. "

Naruto didn't show it, but he was in shock, "_His right arm….so he really did lose it completely." _

Before he could ask anything Kushina had Minato dangling in the air by his neck, "What do you mean out of the window? He was on the third floor!"

Minato chuckled nervously, "Tsunade's way of a punishment?"

"A PUNISHMENT? He had 2nd degree burns that took 2 hours to cure! Then SHE PUNCHED HIM OUT THE WINDOW? What where you doing? Couldn't you of caught him?" asked Kushina with a deadly tone.

Minato replied, "I wasn't there! I heard of it from the other ninja."

Kushina placed him back down, "I'm gonna have a talk with Tsunade after this! I don't care if she's Hokage, how can she go around beating my Naruto? Especially after he saved her jonins."

Naruto chuckled nervously, "_Oh man if mom complains to Tsunade, then she's gonna beat me worse!" _

"You don't have to do that mom. Its just her way of expressing her love." replied Naruto.

Kushina snorted as she poured down the ramen, "Well she should find a better way. Violence is never the answer."

Minato and Naruto both sweatdropped, "_Oh mom…." _

Suddenly Mito walked into the room, "I'm sorry I'm late! It's just that Kakashi called a team meeting with no notice. Dad why did you raise such an undisciplined student? He was an hour late….again!"

Minato smiled slightly, "It's a long story."

Mito sighed, "I bet, I'm sure you had your handful with him."

"Why don't you tell us?" asked Naruto.

Minato looked a bit confused, "About what?"

"How Kakashi used to be in the past? He is your student." replied Naruto.

Kushina giggled, "Aww Minato's genin team, they sure were the cutest bunch."

Mito mouth gaped, "Dad you were a jonin leader? I thought Kakashi was like your apprentice or something."

"Were?" asked Naruto, "What happened to them?"

Minato looked at Naruto, "Sharp as always. Unfortunately they aren't with us anymore."

"What happened?" asked Mito.

Minato sighed, "Back then Kakashi wasn't as laid back as he is now. He used to be a shinobi that stuck to the rules….no matter what. He was a very stubborn and lonely person who didn't talk to many people. He was too focused on his shinobi, he had two teammates Obito Uchiha and Rin Nohara."

Naruto eyes widen, "_Obito Uchiha?!" _

"Obito was a very clumsy student, and was always late. He was even worse than Kakashi was now. Then there was Rin who was a talented medical ninja and was very smart. Kakashi didn't change his ways until Obito died at Kannabi bridge. That's where Kakashi attained his Sharingan. It was Obito's congratulations present for Kakashi who has just been named a jonin."

Naruto zoomed out of the conversation as thoughts begun running through his head, "_Does Kakashi also have the Mangekyō Sharingan? Obito Uchiha was clearly on the list. Did this Uchiha manage to activate it so early, or did Kakashi?" _

Naruto stuck in his own thoughts failed to notice his father's question, "I'm sorry could you repeat that?"

Minato looked Naruto in the eye, "Since we were talking about teams, I was wondering what you would be doing from now own. You are a chunin and have the liberty to stay with your team, or get assigned to a chunin team."

Naruto quickly glanced over to his mother a who was already sitting down, and then to his sister. "I was actually planning on joining ANBU Black Ops."

The reaction was instantaneous.

"ANBU Black Ops?" asked Mito eyes wide open.

"What? Obviously not!" screamed Kushina. "Your only 13!"

Minato looked at Naruto, "Did Tsunade invite you?"

"No, I was invited by current ANBU Black Ops Captain to join the empty spot in their squad." replied Naruto.

Minato smiled, "Well I support your decision Naruto."

Kushina frowned, "Are you sure about this? ANBU is nothing compared to those silly genin missions you get."

Naruto smirked, "You said it yourself I saved three jonins today."

Kushina smacked Naruto in the head, "Don't play smart with me mister!...But fine I'm alright with you joining ANBU."

Mito just slowly gazed at Naruto, "_He's improving so quickly….I thought over the chunin exams I had caught up, but the gap is so far away." _

"By the way I wanna talk to you after dinner Naruto. I have lots to discuss." spoke Minato.

Naruto took scooped up some ramen, "Could...we do it quick? I wanna rush over to the orphanage, and I saw a couple rain clouds. It seems like it might rain around sunset."

Minato got the hidden message. "Yes…..it won't take long."

**LINE**

Naruto and Minato stood in Minato's private office in their house. Naruto looked around the room not really been in there ever since he met Shisui. "How have you been feeling?"

"Blessed….I'm fortunate I didn't die there, and only lost one arm. I'm fortunate Mito, and your mother got out without to much damage….but how about you?" asked Minato.

Naruto looked Minato in they eyes, "Fine"

"That's not what I heard." replied Minato as he closed his eyes.

Naruto gave him a half glare, "What? Why tell you something you already know. Since you are the Fourth Hokage, I'm sure Tsunade has run everything through you. Being new to the position its expected, but that's not the point. Why make me spit it out?"

Minato sighed, "It's not that its, just looks like a big lack of faith. What I've been able to figure out no one knew about it."

Naruto shook his head, "Only a total of three people knew the existence of these eyes Sai, Yakumo, and Haruka…."

"_And Fū" _

"Yet the reason I chose to tell no one else is because not only was I unsure of who to trust, but I didn't want to worry anyone."

Minato looked confused, "Who to trust?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "You think I'm an idiot? I know the truth of what occurred that night."

Minato's eyes widen, "Wh-What do you mean?"

Naruto closed his eyes, "I'm not gonna make you acknowledge it, we both know the truth. Now what we came to talk to."

"_Does he really know the truth of what happen to the Uchiha clan? Does that explain the birth of his Mangekyō Sharingan?" _wondered Minato.

Minato took a deep breath, "You know about the group, The Akatsuki?"

Naruto eye's slowly gazed out of the window, where they landed on the moon that was just beginning to show. Then he saw an illusion of Itachi's Mangekyō, "Yes, they are a dangerous group of S-Rank ninja, whose goal is to capture the Biju."

Minato nodded, "That's true you confronted two of their members earlier today. Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki. We weren't completely positive of their existence or goals until today."

"Completely positive?" asked Naruto.

Minato nodded, "Yeah, Jiraiya had picked up on them a few years back, but nothing was set in stone. We of course tried to get information on any ninja that may be related to them. We were only able to dig up three members before today Orochimaru, Itachi Uchiha, and Kakazu of Waterfall."

Naruto quickly connected the dots, "So that was the truth behind Yamato-sensei's mission. I always thought there was something out of order."

Minato continued, "Luckily Orochimaru dropped out of the organizations a while back, but he's no longer of our concern."

"But now we know the existence of another just as dangerous…..what are you planning to do?" asked Naruto.

Minato shrugged, "I don't have much say, its all Tsunade's decision. Though it's just best to see what happens, Jiraiya believe they won't be coming knocking around for at least 3 more years."

"That's only assuming that they don't know the location of the other 8 jinchuurikis." replied Naruto, "Are you going to tell them?"

Minato sighed, "I don't know….Mito of course, but I'm not sure about your mother."

Naruto slowly walked to the door, "It's best to wait for her pregnancy to finish, before telling her the truth."

Minato nodded, "Yeah you're right, and Naruto….good luck in ANBU. I just want you to know, that I'm already proud of you."

Naruto froze on the handle for a second, but he quickly turned the knob.

**LINE - NEXT DAY TRAINING GROUND 4 **

Sai and Yakumo had been sparring against Yamato, when Naruto had appeared onto the training ground. Now wearing his second Chunin jacket Naruto slowly walked up to the team, "Hey! How are yo-"

Naruto had no time to think as a barrage of kunai were thrown at him. In half a second Naruto caught the first, and blocked a second to get out of the way. "What was that for!"

Sai jumped in front of him, "Want to make sure you were chunin material."

Yakumo sighed, "And dodging kunais makes him chunin material?"

"It takes a lot more than that to became a chunin Yakumo and Sai." replied Yamato as he walked behind them.

Naruto smiled at his team, "It sure has been a while since we've been together like this."

Yakumo smiled, 'It sure has! After the attack you've been in the hospital like forever! I mean is it true you managed to defeat two S-Rank ninja?"

Naruto chuckled a little as the burns of Amaterasu suddenly stung under his jacket, "Well not really."

"I heard Whiskers got sent back to the hospital, and Tsunade punched him out the window." replied Sai.

Yamato shook his head, "Those are just rumors, we should just ask Naruto what happened."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "Well I did face two S-Rank ninja, but I didn't exactly defeat them. They actually got away, but its true that Tsunade did punch me out the window….again."

Yakumo pouted as she silently handed Sai some money. Naruto sweat dropped, "_The most caring team in the world….." _

Yakumo smiled, "Well its good to have you back, Naruto! Now we can start our missions again."

Yakumo missed the glint of sadness in Naruto's eyes as she talked, then Sai shook his head, "Yakumo he will probably be assigned to other missions, since he is now a chunin. We probably won't go on as many missions together, as we did in the past."

Yakumo crossed her arms, "Well that doesn't mean he can't train with us."

"No….I won't be able to train with any of you, and I probably won't do any mission with you for a long time." replied Naruto.

Yakumo and Sai both looked at Naruto a bit surprised, "Why not?"

Yamato walked forward, "It's because Naruto has been asked to join the ANBU Black Ops."

Yakumo was left with her mouth wide open, "But you're only 13!"

Sai smiled, "Well Yakumo it has happened in the past. I'm glad Naruto. I'm sure ANBU will do you well."

Yakumo gave Naruto a big hug, "Aww! I'm gonna miss you Naruto. You, Sai, and Sasuke were my first friends I made as a ninja! I can't believe I won't be seeing you as much anymore! But you have to promise that you will drop by! Even if you are some ANBU hot shot."

Naruto attempted to pull away, "Don't worry I'm sure I will still be able to drop around once in a while."

Yakumo let go, "You better!"

Naruto quickly moved to his right, and dodged another barrage of kunai, "Again?"

"Well you aren't in ANBU now, why not one last training session as a team?" asked Sai as he rose his ink drawing scroll.

Naruto smirked, "Okay, why not? Yakumo and me vs you and Yamato-sensei"

Naruto was quickly restrained by Yamato's wood style. Then Yamato smirked, "Just cause your in ANBU doesn't me you can take me down, Naruto."

Then suddenly he heard a voice behind him, "That's why I have my teammates to back me up."

Yamato smirked as he watched Naruto burst into petals of flowers. Turning around he saw Yakumo giggling, "Too easy, sensei."

Yamato chuckled, "Let's show these two genjutsu users up, Sai."

Sai quickly begun drawing into his scroll, "My pleasure."

**LINE  
**

**HEADS UP IN THE NEXT CHAPTER I WON'T CONTINUE THIS FIGHTING SESSION I WILL JUST GO STRAIGHT INTO NARUTO's ANBU REGISTRATION. AS WELL I WAS WONDERING IF YOU GUYS WOULD LIKE SOME ANBU FILLER? I WAS PLANNING ON JUST HAVING A FEW TIME SKIPS, AND JUST POINTING OUT ONE OR TWO MISSION THAT AFFECT MY PLOT. THOUGH IF YOU WANT A FEW MISSIONS THEN GIVE ME A FEW IDEAS, AND I'LL SPLIT THE NEXT CHAPTER INTO TWO PARTS. **

**POLL:**

ANBU MASK:

FOX:

CROW:

FROG:

OR JUST VOTE ONE THAT YOU WOULD LIKE THAT ISN'T ON THE LIST.

**FAVORITE, FOLLOW, AND REVIEW!**


	23. CH 22 Crow

The Overlooked Prodigy

CH 22 - Crow

"Naruto" - Person Talking

'_Naruto_' - Person Thinking

"**Naruto**" - Summons/Biju talking

"_**Naruto**_" - Summons/Biju thinking

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu**" - Jutsu

(Author's Note)

**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU**

**LINE - Days Later**

Naruto walked down a dark corridor as he entered the ANBU barracks. Finding the ANBU barracks had been a bit easier than he had thought. Having passed Tsunade's medical tests, and ANBU initiation test. Naruto was now coming to get his uniform. Where he would be assigned to his team. He already knew what team he would be on, but he felt nervous anyways. "_I really don't know anyone else, then Yugao. I wonder if the other ANBU members will accept me, I mean I am only 13." _

Naruto sighed as he walked up to a small window. Then suddenly an ANBU appeared, "Name, rank, and registration number."

"Naruto Uzumaki, Chunin, 01542"

The ANBU nodded, and quickly pulled out a small box, "Your uniform, and ANBU mask. Your codename will be Crow. Any questions will be brought up to me, your ANBU captain, or the Hokage. You have been assigned to Team Eko led by Cat. Your team locker will be found in barrack 7."

Naruto nodded, and was about to turn away. When suddenly he was pulled back, "One more thing."

The ANBU flashed through a few hand seals, and slammed his hand into Naruto's right arm. Naruto groaned silently as a stinging pain ran through his arm. "An ANBU tattoo, required by all ANBU. Welcome to ANBU Black Ops. You can go."

Naruto nodded, and walked down the hall, "_That was close….had he used my left arm he would of ruined my summoning tattoo." _

Naruto sighed as he walked down the hall, and came upon Barrack 7. "_Here we go." _

Opening the door, he was expecting a serious looking crowd to stare him down, but instead he received Yugao's piercing stare, "You're late."

Naruto looked up at Yugao's mask, "It took a little longer than I expected. Where is everyone?"

"The team only consists of 6 members. You, me, and four 're currently at training ground 67, and are waiting for you. Hurry up, and get over there. I'll be waiting for you there too." replied Yugao.

Yugao formed a hand seal, and sunshine away.

Naruto sighed, "_Great I don't even know where Training Ground 67 is….." _

**LINE**

4 ANBU members sat around a tree as they awaited their captain. The ANBU members included 2 girls, and 2 guys. The tallest male stood up having a tiger mask, "I wonder who our new member is gonna be."

"I don't really care. We were fine without a sixth member." replied the girl wearing a rabbit mask.

The other male let out a dry laugh, as he adjusted his lizard mask, "I heard it was a brand new chunin. It seems we will be getting a fresh rookie to the team."

The last one was sharpening her kunai as she looked up at Lizard. Looking up the light revealed her panda mask, "I heard he was another prodigy from the Uchiha clan."

Rabbit scolded, "Another? Look what happened to the last one."

"You mean Itachi?" asked Cat as she walked out of the shadows.

"Captain!" shouted the four ninja as they raced into a line.

Cat looked at Rabbit, "I'm sure you have lot of questions over our new recruit. He is not from the Uchiha clan, but he does possess the Sharingan. He is a freshly new chunin, but I assure you that his skills are high."

"Captain, what makes you so certain?" asked Rabbit.

Yugao looked at Rabbit, "I requested him."

The whole team stayed silent, as shock ran through them.

"_Captain made a request?" _thought Lizard.

Tiger looked up, "_But she's never made a request." _

"_She must think highly of this chunin." _thought Panda.

Then suddenly Naruto appeared behind Yugao, "I'm here Cat."

"It's Captain to you, Crow." replied Yugao.

Naruto straighten up a little, "Sorry Captain."

Naruto then turned to the group, and finally caught the stares of his soon to be team.

"This is Crow, he will be apart of our team from now on." spoke Cat.

Lizard stepped forward, "But captain this must be a joke! He's only a kid."

"He's a new chunin, what did you expect?" asked Cat.

Rabbit also stepped forward, "I don't know maybe someone who doesn't need diapers? He's too young!"

"If you have a problem you can go complain to the Godaime... No? Good. Any complaints from you two?" asked Yugao at Panda and Tiger.

Tiger and Panda shook their heads.

Naruto sighed, "_Well, this could of gone worse." _

"Alright Crow this team is known as Team Eko. We specialize as a backup, retrieval, and some cases an escort unit." spoke Cat, "We will first start off with a few formations in order to get you in sync with the team."

The rest of the team silently groaned in displeasure.

Naruto just nodded, and Yugao begun explaining the formations.

**LINE - 1 Month Later**

Naruto was working on his fuuinjutsu as he sat in his back patio. He had been working on the set of seals his mother had left him, "_Who would of thought ANBU would be so there's that team of mine. They think too lowly of me….especially after they found out I was the Fourth's son."_

Naruto's hand slipped, and he cursed silently, "_I messed up" _

Naruto grabbed the piece of paper, and crumbled it up. Then suddenly a small crow poofed into existence, "KAKA! I got Mail!"

"How's it going Karasu." asked Naruto as he grabbed the scroll.

Karasu twitched a little, "It would be better if you could give me some stuff."

Naruto chuckled as he pulled out a small bag of sunflower seeds. Tossing it to the crow, it squealed, "You're the best Naruto! Have fun with your girlfriend's letter!"

Naruto growled as it poofed out of existence, "Dumb crow"

Naruto was about to open the letter, when a hawk raced across the sky, "_This late?" _

Naruto sighed, and he put the letter down, "_I'll read Fū's letter later." _

**LINE  
**

Naruto appeared in their usual meeting ground. Where the rest of his team was already stationed, "What's the issue?"

"We don't know, we've been asked to come by the Godaime." replied Cat.

Rabbit snorted, "You're the last one here….again."

Naruto sighed, "And I bet you were the first one here. They do say older people have a tendency to get here early."

"What did you say you little snot?" asked Rabbit.

"You didn't hear me old lady?"

"Crow! Rabbit!" shouted Cat, "Can you two love birds stop your bickering?"

"LOVE BIRDS!?" screamed Naruto and Rabbit.

Lizard chuckled, "How cute you even talk in unison."

Naruto glared down Lizard. Then Yugao interrupted, "We're next."

Then Yugao disappeared. The rest soon followed.

**LINE**

Team Eko was kneeling on the roof in front of Tsunade. Tsunade had her back to them, her gaze was frozen onto the Hokage monument. "I'm about to give you your mission details so pay close attention. This mission is a retrieval mission classified as an S-Rank mission. Failure is not an option."

"Yes ma'am!"

"_An S-Rank Retrieval mission?" _thought Naruto. "_We've been doing nothing, but splitting up and backing up other ANBU units. None going over A-Rank…..then we get an S-Rank?"_

Tsunade turned around, "There is clan known as the Tsuchigumo clan that is located in the Fire Country. The Tsuchigumo clan is a very prestigious clan that made a name for itself in the Third Great Shinobi War. It possesses a forbidden jutsu so powerful it can wipe out an entire village in the blink of an eye. We the Leaf Village are in current alliance with them for obvious reasons. So it's our duty to protect that jutsu at all costs. A day ago that jutsu was stolen from their clan, and we believe the ninja responsible are heading for the Hidden Cloud Village. You must go intercept them, and retrieve a girl by the name of Hotaru."

"A girl? I thought we were after a jutsu?" asked Cat.

Tsunade pulled out a scroll, "That's the problem. The jutsu is located on this girl. Your duty is to locate and rescue this girl at all costs! In this scroll is a description of her, and a map of the last whereabouts of the enemy ninja. I warn that these ninja may very well be ninja from the Hidden Cloud Village, so do not take them lightly! Use any force necessary! We can not allow that jutsu to fall in their hands!"

"HAI!"

Team Eko then disappeared.

Tsunade sighed as she looked at the spot Naruto had just been, "_Take care of yourself you idiot." _

**LINE**

Team Eko stood outside of the village as they double checked their sun was about to set, when Cat looked at her team, "We will run a Formation T, once we make contact we do not engage. Wait for further instructions."

"Hai!"

**LINE - A few hours later**

Team Eko where silently creeping through the night. You couldn't even hear their footsteps as they raced across the night. Team Eko was in a t formation. Naruto at point with Cat, Panda, and Lizard in a horizontal line behind him. Then Tiger and Rabbit in a vertical line behind Cat and Naruto. The formation looked exactly like a lower case t.

Naruto with his sharingan eye caught something as they ran through the night. Naruto raised his hand, and signaled everyone else to stop. In a quick motion they all stopped outside of a rather tall tree.

"What's the problem?" asked Cat.

Rabbit spoke quietly, "I sense the enemy another 2 clicks away. Why are we stopping?"

"They're not moving so I thought it would be best to think of a plan." responded Naruto.

"I think it would be wiser if we got a click closer, before we got any closer." Lizard said.

Naruto shook his head, "That's the other issue, they have a barrier surrounding them."

Naruto put his hand on a loose piece of bark, and tore it off. They piece fell of, and revealed a rather complex seal, "It's a barrier similar to the one set in Konoha. Once we pass through this seal, the wielder will quickly detect us. Putting us at the disadvantage."

"They must have a skilled fuuinjutsu user in their group. Heck they may even be using this opportunity to get passed the seal functions on the girl. We need to act fast." respond Panda.

Tiger spoke next, "I think it would be wise if we broke up into groups of two. Have each group attack from the East, West, North, and South. We attack quick, and take them all out."

"There's too many problems with that. The first we're talking about a Hostage. If we want to secure the hostage, we must have the element of surprise. Second we don't know the skill level of the Shinobi. The fact that they can have such a high level barrier means that might have even stronger shinobi." spoke Panda.

Cat's looked at the tag, and back at Naruto, "What do you think?"

Naruto was a bit surprised to be asked for his opinion, but he quickly responded, "Taking down this barrier would probably take too much time, and waiting for them to move on would also be time consuming. I think the best course of plan would be to sacrifice a bit of our element of surprise."

"What do you mean?" asked Rabbit.

"This barrier can detect how many individuals have entered the barrier. I think that two of us need to enter the barrier, and attack the enemy."

"What? That's suicide, we don't know the skill level of the enemy." responded Lizard.

Naruto shook his head, "No who ever this team is doesn't want a fight. They've moved quickly, and this is the first sign that they have stopped and rested. If they are surely Kumo nin, then they will most likely race toward their borders. Which is only 30 miles two that will attack the enemy, won't be exactly an attack to kill or retrieve. It will be an attack to force them out of the barrier. While the rest of us will be waiting to ambush them. By then we can get a rough sketch of their skill level, and properly take them out."

Cat nodded, "That's an excellent plan, any objections?"

"I guess that little brain of yours does come in handy Crow." taunted Rabbit.

Lizard smirked under his mask, "So who will be the lucky two?"

Cat stood up, "Panda and I will force them out, while Tiger will be in charge of setting up the ambush. Understood?"

"Hai"

**LINE**

Yugito Nii, the two tails jinchuuriki sat at the base of a tree. The gorgeous blond beauty was taking a sip of her drink, as she tried to get some rest. Looking around at the small camp she caught the eye of her old friend, Darui. Darui gave her a reassuring look as she looked down at her drink. Boy did she hate these type of missions. If it wasn't because a friend of the Raikage was paying top dollar for the girl, this mission would of never been done, "_Kidnapping a little girl….this something I would expect from the Third Raikage, but the Fourth? We're risking war with Konoha if were caught….or is the recent attack on Konoha that allowed the Fourth to make such a bold decision?" _

Yugito shook her head as she looked at the little girl being guarded by two Kukaku Force members.

"C? How are you holding up?" asked Yugito as she broke the ice.

C another childhood friend of Yugito looked over at her, "The barrier is much easier to hold than you think. By focusing my sensor abilities on it, I'm holding up pretty good. What about you?"

Yugito didn't get a chance to respond, when C's face lit up, "Two Jounin to ANBU level have entered the area. Darui stood up, "Konoha ANBU?"

"I don't know, but they're moving fast. We need to move." responded C.

Darui and Yugito nodded, as the Kukaku members moved swiftly to secure the girl for departure.

C gritted his teeth, "They're fast….Yugito…..Darui…"

Yugito pulled out a kunai, and quickly blocked a small barrage of shuriken. Then suddenly multiple fireballs were launched at Yugito. Darui moved quickly, and launched a jutsu, **Storm Release: Laser Circus.**

A series of small white beams exploded from his hand. His jutsu easily overpowered the fire balls and took out everything behind it.

Quickly Cat appeared in front of Darui. Darui moved to grab his sword, and block Cat's own strike, "_Just like I thought Konoha ANBU." _

Panda appeared to behind him, and attempted to land a killing blow. Then Yugito kicked her from behind. Panda groaned as she did a backwards flip in order to reposition herself. Then she flashed through some hand seals, "**Fire Release: Fire Tornado" **

A 15 foot spiral of flames exploded from Panda's mouth. The tornado's edge expanded as it grew closer to Yugito. Yugito smirked as she slammed a hand seal, "**Fire Release: Fire Beam" **

What happened next shocked Panda, as she watched a deep blue colored fire explode from Yugito's mouth. The beam of fire canceled her jutsu, and managed to burn a good part of Panda's right arm. Jumping back Panda begun to breath hard.

Meanwhile Cat quickly engaged Darui in kenjutsu. The both exchanged expertly timed strikes, and had managed to land a few scratches on each other. Cat's eyes widen as she watched the blue fire, "_Kumo's jinchuuriki? This complicates things…..and then there's this guy, Darui of the Black Lightning."_

Cat jumped back towards Panda, "Return the girl, and there's no need of a won't pursue you, and we will allow you to return to your village."

C called out, "Darui! Yugito! We're ready to move!"

Darui nodded as he flashed through some hand seals, "**Hidden Cloud Jutsu" **

Cat's eyes widen, as she watched a fog quickly creep the area. "_A variation of the Hidden Mist technique?" _

Grabbing Panda she jumped away from the mist. "How are you holding up?"

Panda gritted her teeth, "Nothing life threatening, but she got my left arm good."

Cat sighed, and searched the tree lines. Where she found a small little crow perched in the trees. "Give the rest of the team the details we gathered. Tell him to watch out for the Two Tails Jinchuuriki and Darui of the Black Lightning. Finally alert Crow that Panda and I will retreat back to rendezvous point B."

The crow's head twitched towards Panda, and revealed a sharingan eye. Then it poofed out of existence.

**LINE**

Naruto, Tiger, Rabbit, and Lizard stood in position scattered across the forest. Then suddenly the small crow appeared by Naruto. The crow looked Naruto into the eye, and the crow passed on the information through genjutsu. Naruto blinked, and signaled for a gathering.

They moved to the center, where Naruto begun explaining, "We have 5 kumo shinobi moving towards us. 2 of them are apart of the Kukaku force, and are guarding the target. The rest of them are high level jonins. Darui of the Black Lightning, and Yugito the two tails jinchuuriki is among them. The last one is a high level sensory ninja. Lastly Panda got injured, and her and Captain are moving to rendezvous point B."

Tiger nodded, "Okay so our best move would have to be to get rid of that sensory ninja. After that two of us will need to distract the two jonins. While the other two will take out the Kukaku force, and retrieve the girl."

Naruto looked at them, "I will take out the sensory ninja using genjutsu. It's the quickest way."

"Me and Lizard will take out the Kukaku force, and retrieve the girl." spoke Tiger.

Rabbit sighed, "Then that leaves me and Crow to take out the two jonins."

"I'll take Darui." spoke Naruto.

"Are you sure?"

Naruto nodded, "I'm a wind user, so I would be best suited for him. Your water release would backfire, and the jinchuuriki is a fire user."

Rabbit nodded, "Okay in positions."

They moved out.

**LINE  
**

The Kumo team raced through the trees, and C suddenly pointed out, "4 more ANBU up ahead!"

Darui sighed, "How dull….that attack earlier was just a diversion to push us forward."

Yugito nodded, "Oka-"

Yugito didn't finish, as Naruto suddenly appeared in the middle of the group. Sharingan blazing he attacked Yugito, and looked behind her. Gazing into the eyes of C, C suddenly felt the air leave his body in a single breath. **"Demonic Illusion: World of Glass" **

C's tripped over his own feet, and slammed into the ground. Pain rushed all over his body, as he suddenly saw his body break into shards of glass. "AHH!"

"_Genjutsu! What a powerful illusion." _As C tried to move his limbs to break the illusion, he suddenly felt his arms crack, and more pain rushed through, "_Just moving causes so much pain…." _

Naruto seeing his plan set in motion jumped back.

Yugito and Darui who had been in front of the team, where suddenly surprised when they heard the sound of fighting behind them. Turning around they watched as Tiger and Lizard attacked the two Kukaku force members. Yugito and Darui where gonna assist, when Rabbit jumped in between them.

In an instant Darui and Yugito were back to back. Yugito spoke out, "I see you Konoha ANBU are as skilled as they say they are. You managed to cleverly get past our defenses, and force us into this trap….but will that be enough to take us down?! Darui!"

Yugito and Darui quickly changed positions, and Yugito rushed towards Naruto. Naruto's eyes widen, "_No! Rabbit might be the best Water Release user I know, but Darui is the worst opponent….did she managed to pick up on that?" _

Yugito snickered, "You ANBU get younger, and younger as the years pass. Kids like you need to stay out of a big kids fight."

Naruto ignored the taunt, and quickly drew his katana. "_This katana is much lighter than my sword. I need to be careful." _

Naruto clashed with Yugito's kunai. Evading a few strikes, Naruto got under Yugito's defense. Yugito brought her kunai down in an odd position, and Naruto knocked it right out of her hand. Naruto spinned back wards, and attacked Yugito's weak side. Then suddenly a three sharp claw sprang from both of Yugito's hands. Moving quickly Yugito blocked his strike and moved for the counter strike. Naruto's eyes widen, as he her speed begun to pick up. Moving backwards he barely managed avoiding a fatal blow. Yugito managed to land a shallow cut on Naruto's chest.

"_Are those claws an ability from the Biju inside of her? That would explain the spike of her chakra….in fact her chakra levels are increasing as the battle continues. I don't know whether or not genjutsu will work…..the sudden increases she's having, could very well break any of my genjutsus. The only option would be totally suppress the Biju inside of her, but…." _

Naruto's thought were interrupted as he ducked to avoid another of Yugito's blows, "_I can't let her get too close either."_

Naruto jumped back, and flashed through some hand seals, "**Water Release: Water Trumpet Jutsu"**

Naruto fired the enormous jet of water across the tree the jet of water reached Yugito, she disappeared. Naruto's eyes widen, and he looked to his left, where Yugito was standing a few feet away. Yugito now had a cloak of orange chakra surrounding her body, and one tail was swinging in the air , "_Fast" _

Naruto managed to slam a hand seal. The water that was coming out of his mouth, suddenly begun to shift and move around him, **"Water Release: Triangular Water Wall Jutsu"**

Yugito's tail slammed right through the water, and sent Naruto flying into a tree. Pain rushed through Naruto's body as he tried to catch his breath.

**LINE  
**

Rabbit really hated two things. The first was her mask because she hated looking like such a wannabe cute girl. Then the second was when things didn't go according to plan.

It wasn't that she was completely helpless against lightning users, but it always made things so complicated.

Rabbit jumped through the trees clashing with Darui here and there. Darui sighed, "This is getting dull…..Sorry."

Darui flashed through some hand seals, "**LIghting Release: Black Panther"**

Rabbit jumped away as a panther shot out of Darui's hands. As she jumped away Darui appeared next to her. Pulling out her katana she blocked his strike, but what she didn't expect was for him to channel his lightning chakra through his sword. Rabbit's katana snapped, and Darui managed to slash Rabbit across the chest. Then Rabbit exploded into water. Darui's eyes widen, and he accidentally electrocuted himself.

Rabbit appeared from behind a tree and smirked under her mask, "_But everything can go work both ways." _

"**Water Release: Water Bomb Jutsu"** Rabbit released a big sphere of water from her mouth, and its course ran straight at Darui.

Darui dropped his sword, as the effects of the electrocution ran its course. Darui tried to jump out of the way, but the water bomb fell right on him. It exploded with enormous force destroy all the trees around.

"That took care of him." spoke Rabbit to herself. Then her eyes widen, and she tried to jump to the side. Turning around she watched as Darui manages to get a clean cut on her right side. Jumping onto another tree branch she grabs her side, "How did you?"

"You're not the only one that can use a Water Clone." responded Darui as he flashed through some hand seals, "I'm sorry, but this is the end."

**LINE**

Naruto coughed hard as he looked up at Yugito's Jinchuuriki form, "_I need to concentrate just on her if I want to defeat her, but..." _

Out of the corner of his eye Naruto watched as Rabbit was in a bad position. "_Unless I release the genjutsu on that Kumo ninja, I won't be able to cast any genjutsu. Yet if I do release it, we would be at a disadvantage." _

Naruto sighed and he turned his attention to Yugito. Then he flashed through some hand seals, "**Hidden Mist Jutsu" **

Yugito eyes widen, as she watched the mist engulf her, "Do you really think this is going to help defeat me?"

"No"

Yugito's looked around as the voice echoed in the mist. "_What? Then...Darui!" _

**LINE**

Darui finished the last hand seal, "**Lightning Release: White Light Murder" **

A small orb of electricity formed at the center of Darui's hands. Then it exploded towards Rabbit.

"**Lightning Release: White Light Murder"**

A bright white light produced by the two jutsus blinded Darui momentarily.

Naruto used the opportunity to grab Rabbit, and use the mist to hide.

Darui rubbed his eyes, "_Great they can use the hidden mist technique." _

Suddenly Yugito appeared running through the mist and looked at Darui, "Are you okay?"

Darui's eyes widen as they saw the one tailed cloak cover Yugito, "Is it wise to use the 2 tails chakra cloak?"

Yugito sighed, "I was hoping to take him by surprise, but he anticipated my every move. His Sharingan is really bothersome. I can't afford to go easy."

"They Sharingan? That's how he copied my Jutsu so easily." Spoke Darui.

"Th-that's not all. His genjutsu prowess is amazing." spoke a voice.

"C?" asked Yugito.

Suddenly C came stumbling from the mist. Falling to his knees, Darui quickly caught him. Sweat pouring down his forehead, and drool falling out of his mouth C softly spoke, "He caught me under his genjutsu with just a glance of his eye. I don't know why he released it, but if you're caught under it...It will be terribly difficult to break it. You can't allow him to get you one on one Yugito. The Sharingan is rumored to be able to tame a tailed beast."

C suddenly stumbled forward, and collapsed. Yugito rushed forward, and tried to shake him awake, "C!"

Darui shook his head, "The genjutsu put a lot of mental stress on him. We need to get him out of here. We need to retreat."

Yugito growled as she shook her head, "No...I will take care of them."

Darui's eyes widen as he watched version 2 slowly engulf Yugito, "_She's not really thinking of unleashing her?" _

_"_You can't go alon-"

"Darui watch over C...I don't want to hurt you too."

**LINE**

Naruto hid behind a tree with Rabbit. "Are you alright?"

Rabbit growled, "Yeah the cut isn't too deep."

"Let me take a look at it." spoke Naruto.

Rabbit hesitated before allowing Naruto to continue. Lifting her armor a little Naruto examined the wound. "_I don't know a lot about wounds, but this one doesn't look too bad...In fact." _

Naruto placed his hand over the wound, and his hand begun to glow a light green. After a few moments the wound begun to shrink. Naruto stopped this process, when he suddenly felt a chill in the air.

Rabbit looked at Naruto, "What's wrong?"

Naruto looked around, "Did you feel that? The air has grown a chill...and my mist is starting to lift."

Naruto watched as Rabbit stayed motionless for a moment before responding, "You're right! The jinchuuriki it's...changing!"

"_Is this jinchuuriki capable of summoning its biju? Just like Gaara?" _

Naruto then recalled the story that Yakumo and Sai had told him. How difficult it had been to defeat the one tail. That it took all of Sasuke, Yakumo, Sai, and Mito's strength just to defeat him. And Mito was Nine Tail's jinchuuriki. "We need to regroup with Lizard and Tiger. Have they got the girl?"

"Yes"

"What?" asked Naruto as he looked at Rabbit.

Rabbit looked up at him, "They've secured the girl."

"How do you know?" asked Naruto as he looked around the mist.

Rabbit stayed quiet for a minute, "I just know. Let's regroup with them, and get out of here."

Naruto nodded, and Rabbit got onto her feet. Naruto and Rabbit raced towards Tiger and Lizard.

**LINE**

Tiger and Lizard were covered in dirt and blood. Below them stood the two members of the Kukaku force dead. Lizard was looking over the unconscious girl, as Tiger looked down at the two members, "That was for the Second Hokage."

Lizard sighed, "That's ancient history Tiger. There's no need to hold a grudge that long."

Tiger shook his head, "I guess you're right, but we never really got redemption for the Second's death."

"And there's no need to. The leaf has prospered long after the Second's death." replied Lizard as the girl slowly begun to wake up.

Hotaru slowly opened her eyes and looked at the Leaf ANBU, "Who are you? Are you after the jutsu too!"

"Shh! Quiet down, we're here to save you. The first question is, Is the jutsu secure?" asked Lizard.

Hotaru nodded, "They didn't try anything, but who are you? You didn't answer the question."

Lizard sighed, "I'm part of the Leaf Village's ANBU Black Ops. Its our duty to protect you and that jutsu Hotaru."

Suddenly Naruto and Rabbit appeared next to Tiger and Lizard.

"We got the girl? We need to scram now!" screamed Naruto.

Tiger looked at Naruto,"Did you take them out?"

"No their to high level to take down quickly. If we are to fight them, it would lead to a long exhausted battle. As well were too close to Kumo's border, if they were to call for backup, we would be sitting ducks" replied Naruto.

Rabbit nodded, "As well the jinchuuriki is transforming. We don't know what could happen. We could very well put the target at danger."

Tiger asked, "How do you know that the jinchuuriki is transforming?"

Naruto looked at Rabbit, "How did you know?"

"Its a... sensor ability I was born with." replied Rabbit uneasily. She then glared at Tiger and Lizard who both stayed quiet.

Naruto looked at Rabbit with a sense of confusion, "_What is she hiding?"_

"Fine, but lets get goi-"

Naruto looked to the side, and he kicked Lizard in the chest. Then suddenly a red blur passed right through where Naruto and Lizard has been standing. The blur flew past and slammed

into a tree.

Naruto watched as Yugito stepped out in Version 2 cloak. "What is that?!"

Yugito meanwhile growled, "You killed them? How could you! I'LL KILL YOU!"

Naruto put his arms in front of his face, to stop the wind from whipping his face. "_So much chakra...this is insane!" _

Tiger looked at his team, "We need to move now! I'll distract her! Just go!"

No one got a chance to protest when Yugito begun to yell, "**You're not going anywhere!" **

Yugito's suddenly raised her tails into the air, and Naruto watched with amazement as it begun to concentrate into a small ball of chakra. Tiger recognized the ball of chakra from 13 years ago, and yelled, "Run! Its using the Tailed Beast Bomb!"

Lizard grabbed the young girl, and threw her over his shoulder. Team Eko jumped to the tree, but Naruto turned around and watched as the ball had been completed. "_We aren't gonna make it in time...__**Mangekyō Sharingan**__**!.**__" _

Unaware to the rest of the team, Naruto's eyes morphed into the 8 rounded star. Timing his jump he jumped onto a branch and launched himself back. Tiger saw this action and yelled out, "What are you doing!"

Naruto didn't listen as he watched Yugito swallow the compressed ball of chakra. Then almost instantaneously exploded from Yugito's mouth.

"**KAMUI" **

As the explosion drew nearer, Naruto's Mangekyo Sharingan managed to absorb everything.

**LINE**

Rabbit shouted at the top of her lungs, "We have to go back!"

Tiger shook his head, "Let's go!"

Lizard looked at them, "Come on."

Coping Naruto's manure Lizard turned directions. The group moved back, and caught eye of Naruto. Then suddenly they watched a bright light explode from the jinchuuriki, and watched Naruto stand calmly in front of it.

"What is he doing!"

"We're in the blast radius!"

Then suddenly the white light disappeared, and Team Eko was left shocked. They watched as Naruto slumped off the tree, and was falling right onto his back. Rabbit moved quickly, and caught Naruto. Rabbit saw that Naruto had received some of the damage. The left top part of his mask had fallen off. Completely revealing his eye. Rabbit was stunned to see blood dripping from his left eye. "Crow...Are you-"

Naruto opened his eye revealing his stressed Mangekyo Sharingan. With a sense of urgency he grabbed Rabbit, and jumped to the tree tops.

Then suddenly Yugito was upon them. Naruto not wasting a movement, dodged the upcoming attack. "She's too fast!"

Naruto regrouped with Tiger and Lizard. Tiger scolded Naruto, "What were you thinking? You almost got us killed! And how did you take out the Bijudama!"

Naruto looked Tiger in the eye revealing his Mangekyō Sharingan, "It's one of my forbidden techniques...Kamui, the transportation technique. I can transport anything in my line of sight, but it does have its limitation. As you can see I took some damage since I couldn't teleport it fast enough."

Rabbit shook her head, "Who cares! We need to move!"

Suddenly Yugito appeared in front of them. Lizard growled, "I'll distract her! Go!"

Naruto shook his head, "There's no need for anyone of us to die...I will take care of her. **Mangekyō Sharingan: Taming of the Tailed Beast" **

Yugito froze as she felt the whole world shift.

**LINE**

Yugito looked up and saw the bright sunlight. Looking around she noticed that she was in the middle of a meadow. Her eyes widen releasing where she was, "_What am I doing in my mindscape?!" _

Quickly running across the field she came across an enormous fence that reached the top of the sky. As usual the gate was open, but someone else was there. The young ANBU from earlier was standing in front of the Two Tails.

Yugito screamed out, "Matabi!"

The Two Tails noticed Yugito, "**Aw Yugito! It seems we have an intruder. Uchiha it was an unwise move to come here." **

Naruto remained silent with his eyes closed, "This is absolutely amazing….a jinchuuriki working together with it's tailed beast. I have never heard of this happening. You've earned my respect Yugito Nii….but I can not allow neither of you to kill my comrades."

Naruto reopened his eyes and stared into the eyes of the Two Tailed Beast. Matabi's eyes widen, "**You a mere child possess those eyes! Impossible!" **

Yugito's narrowed her eyes, _"Is she talking about that weird eye pattern that kid showed earlier?...Could it be connected to how he stopped my Bijudama?" _

Naruto looked Matabi in the eyes, "Matabi? I'm guessing that's your name Two Tails, and you're not the first one to say that….**Mangekyo Sharingan" **

Yugito watched in shock as Matabi's eyes shifted into an 8 rounded star. Naruto turned around, and looked Yugito in the eye, "You will soon feel the effects too…."

Yugito growled and tried to attack, but she simply slumped forward. Yugito's eyes closed as she blacked out in her own mindscape.

**LINE**

Team Eko watched as Yugito's eyes morphed into the same pattern as Naruto's Mangekyō Sharingan.

Lizard was stunned, "What's going on? How come she developed that weird pattern like you Crow?"

Tiger looked at Naruto, "What did you do?"

"I caught her under a genjutsu….no I caught the Tailed Beast inside her under my genjutsu. As you can see my eyes have changed. This is an advanced stage of the Sharingan known as the Mangekyō Sharingan. With these eyes I'm capable of taming a Tailed Beast with just my eyesight alone….but of course there are limitations." replied Naruto.

"Just like that technique you used earlier….Kamui? You probably have a time limit you can control the beast, and how much of it." spoke Tiger.

Naruto nodded, "Sharp as always Tiger."

Rabbit sighed, "So what now?"

"**Storm Release: Laser Circus" **

Team Eko scattered across the forest. Darui and C landed in the middle. Darui growled, "Let Yugito go!"

Naruto looked at Darui, "Fine on one condition. You allow my team to leave with the girl, and you will not pursue us."

"How can we trust you! How do we know you will just keep controlling Yugito!" asked C

Naruto shook his head, "I said you will allow my team to go, not me. I will stay, and once they are far away I will release the genjutsu on her. Deal?"

Darui clenched his fists, "_We have no choice. If everything he said was true then we are powerless. I don't want to have to fight Yugito too." _

"Deal"

"Go" spoked Naruto to his team.

Rabbit clenched her fist, "What about you?"

"I'll find a way out. Trust me I will."

Tiger and Lizard nodded. Tiger added, "I trust that you will make it out of this Crow. Come one Lizard, Rabbit. This is our opportunity to go!"

Rabbit puffed her chest, "I'm staying here with the Naruto."

Tiger and Lizard didn't argue.

"Okay just be careful you two." spoke Tiger as he and Lizard left with the girl. Naruto looked at Rabbit and whispered, "I need you to grab my hand."

"What? Why?" whispered back Rabbit, "I'm not your girlfriend you loser."

Naruto's eye twitched, "Who would want to be your boyfriend! Now just do it!"

Rabbit cursed at Naruto and did just that. After that it was a stare down between the Konoha ANBU and the Kumo jonin.

After about ten minutes Naruto addressed Darui, "As I promised….release!"

Darui watched as Yugito slumped forward, and fell to the ground. Her jinchuuriki cloak disappeared completely. C raced to catch her, as Darui launched an attack. Naruto right eye spinned, "**Kamui" **

They disappeared.

**LINE**

As both Naruto and Rabbit landed in the Kamui dimension. Rabbit slammed her face into the ground. Naruto fell on his back, and his sharingan disappeared completely, "_I overused my Sharingan…...again." _

Standing up he looked at Rabbit. He watched as Rabbit's mask crumbled away, as the impact of the ground had broken it. Naruto had always imagined what Rabbit looked under her mask. She was the only one in his team's he hadn't seen. She had long black hair, but that didn't say much of her face. In fact Naruto noticed she was only a few years older than himself. Though when Naruto saw her for the first time, his jaw dropped. Her eyes told the whole story. Then right on her forehead was a seal he had seen in only one clan before. "Since when do you have the Byakugan?"

Rabbit white pupiless eyes widen as she realized her mask was gone. Narrowing her eyes, "I'm…"

**LINE  
**

**IT MIGHT SEEM DUMB TO INTRODUCE AN OC LIKE THIS, BUT I WANTED NARUTO TO BUILD CLOSER TIES WITH THE HYUGA CLAN. I WILL REVEAL WHY IN THE FUTURE. **

**HOW DID YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER? I DECIDED NOT TO ADD THE EXTRA FILLER MISSIONS I HAD IN MIND. THIS WAS NOT A FILLER. BESIDES THE TEAM BONDING IT HAD ANOTHER PURPOSE. WHICH WILL BE REVEALED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. CAN ANYONE GUESS IT?**

**WHAT SHOULD I NAME THIS OC?**

**Must be a japanese name! **

**REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW!**


	24. CH 23 Byakugan

The Overlooked Prodigy

CH 23 - Byakugan

"Naruto" - Person Talking

'_Naruto_' - Person Thinking

"**Naruto**" - Summons/Biju talking

"_**Naruto**_" - Summons/Biju thinking

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu**" - Jutsu

(Author's Note)

**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU**

**LINE **

Rabbit slammed her head onto….concrete? Looking around she noticed the gloomy place she was in. Slowly lifting herself up, she clutched her head as the world around her spinned. She didn't pay attention to the fact that her mask had crumbled away. Then she looked Crow right in the eyes.

"Who are you?"

Rabbit quickly moved her hand to her face, and noticed her mask was gone. Her hand unconsciously moved to cover the cursed mark on her forehead. She looked Naruto in the eye, "I'm…."

"Since when do you have the Byakugan? Why didn't you tell us? Or was it just me?" demanded Naruto.

Rabbit jaw tightened slightly, and she answered, "Only the Captain and Tiger know about this….since they've been my teammates since I entered ANBU 2 years ago."

Naruto was a bit dazed as he took a better look at Rabbit, "But you're only 17? I thought you were much older…"

Rabbit eye twitched a little, "Did you seriously think I was that old? You little disrespectful brat!"

Naruto suddenly composed himself, and took off his broken mask. "Then who are you? You are the most secretive of our team….why keep your Byakugan a secret?"

Rabbit angrily looked at Naruto, "How about your weird Sharingan? Why didn't you tell us about that?"

"It's a forbidden technique….I wasn't suppose to know of it. So our superiors believed it best to be kept top secret. I had no choice." replied Naruto, "But I believe you did."

Rabbit slightly eased up, and dropped her hand from her forehead. Naruto eyes widened as he noticed a scar across her Caged Bird Seal "I am….."

**FLASHBACK**

A young girl giggled as she ran through the halls of a very elegant home. She turned the corner of the hall, and nearly toppled over a younger boy. She moved gracefully, and caught him in stride, "Neji! Watch out."

The very young Neji looked up and smiled, "Cousin! You want to play?"

"I'm sorry! I can't right now! Today's the day I become an official member!" replied the young girl.

Neji mouth widen in awe, "That's so cool! I wish I could get my Byakugan too! Then I could become one!."

"You have to wait until you turn 8! Just like all members of the Hyuga clan." replied the girl.

Neji pouted for a small second, and then the young girl raced off. Neji just waved to her as she ran down the hall.

**LINE**

The young girl raced to the last door, and opened it. Already inside were two other girls capable of achieving the Byakugan. Walking into the she stood beside those two girls. Looking around the room she was surprised at it's size. The clan leaders of the Main branch were all sitting in front of them. Then besides them stood a couple of the Side Branch members, and some parents. Looking around she smiled as her gaze fell on her parents. Her father was as stern as always, and her mother gave her a reassuring smile.

Then suddenly the Hyuga Clan leader, Hiashi stepped forward, "Thank you all for coming out today. Today we have 3 children that have reached the age in which they activate their Byakugan. Once you have activated your Byakugan it's mandatory that you receive the Seal that protects our precious bloodline. We will have the three kids step forward, and present their Byakugan. Then they will receive the seal and become an official member."

"First….Yuna Hyuga. Please step forward." spoke Hiashi.

The little girl stood even straighter up, and walked forward, "_Right off the bat…." _

"I Yuna Hyuga accept the role as Side Branch member of the Hyuga Clan." Yuna formed a ram seal, "**Byakugan**"

Nothing happened, and Hiashi gave Yuna a stern look, "Don't play around, you are now becoming a member of the Hyuga Clan!"

Yuna looked down, and nodded her head. She tried relentlessly, but she could not activate her Byakugan.

He mother suddenly stood up concerned, and her father did the same.

Hiashi looked down at the girl, and activated his own Byakugan, "_It seems she can't activate her Byakugan at the ripe age of 8…..could she be a late bloomer?...Time would have to tell, but we don't have time."_

"It seems she can't activate her Byakugan, but we need to place the seal regardless. It's tradition to place the seal once one turns 8."

Yuna's eyes widen in fear, as her father stood up in fury, "You can't do that! If you place the seal now, then there will be no chance of her ever activating her Byakugan! She must have her Byakugan awaken in order for the seal to function properly."

Hiashi looked at Yuna's father, "I know that, but its the rule to place the seal at the age of 8. If we don't then we are putting the clan at risk."

Yuna's father stepped forward, "At the price of her future? We can place the seal later! Just wait for her to activate her Byakugan."

"I'm sorry, but I can't make an exception for her." Hiashi pulled out a sealing tag, and place it onto Yuna's forehead. On the tag was a much more complicated seal, that would be sealed onto her. Yuna's father rushed forward to stop it, but a Main Branch elder activated his seal. Yuna's father slumped forward, as he clenched his head.

"Father!" yelled Yuna as she looked back. Then suddenly she felt the same pain on her forehead. Hiashi pulled of the tag, and the seal had moved onto her forehead. Then he signed a few more hand seals, "**Caged Bird Seal**"

**LINE**

Yuna stood in her home, sitting at the kitchen table. Crying into her mom's shoulder, he father suddenly walked in. Yuna raced to her father, "Dad! Are you okay?"

Her father didn't give her a glance, he just walked into his 's mother grabbed Yuna, and held her tightly, "Don't let him get to you….he's only frustrated that's all."

Yuna gaze fell, "He's mad at me….because I was unable to activate my Byakugan…!"

"NO! It's not that….he's mad at the system of our clan. He's always been. He mad at the fact that you won't get a chance to grow in our own clan techniques….he takes a lot of pride in our bloodline. I guess he's just mad that his own child won't be able to do the same " replied Yuna' mother.

"_But the problem was that I was positive that I activated it earlier…..why did it not work today?" _Yuna looked up at her mother, "But….I….I wanted to make him proud, and I failed."

"Honey we will always be proud of you...no matter what." replied her Mother.

Yuna sighed, "Okay"

**LINE - A few months later**

Yuna was racing once again down the hall. She had done the impossible, and proudly carried a forehead protector in her hand, "_I did it! I graduated in less than 2 years!" _

"Father!" Yuna opened the door of her house, and was happy to see her father sitting at the table. Her father moved quickly, and tried to hide what he had on the table. Though Yuna managed to get a glance of it, "_Is that a kunai?" _

Her father gave her a weak smile, "What is it, Yuna?"

Yuna forgot the kunai, and smiled, "I did it! I graduated!"

Her father smiled, "Good! That's my little girl! How about we go out and celebrate! I'll treat you to anything."

"_Is something wrong? He's usually not this cheery….maybe my early graduation has him excited!" _though Yuna.

"Okay! Let me get ready!

Yuna raced to her room to change, unaware that her father followed closely behind.

Before Yuna open the door to her room, she suddenly felt a sense of danger. Turning around her eyes widen as she watched her father lunge at her with an oddly shaped kunai. Jumping back she dodged to strike at her head.

"What are you doing!"

Yuna's father didn't reply, and he activated his Byakugan. Yuna's eyes narrowed, "_He isn't allowed to activate his Byakugan inside the Hyuga Compound…..what's going on? This isn't making any sense!" _

Suddenly two Hyuga members crashed through the door, "Kaze Hyuga you're under arrest for tampering with the Caged Bird Seal!"

Yuna's father signed a few hand seals, and Yuna watched as the two members slumped forward, "The main branch shouldn't of sent two side branch members to take care of me. Especially since I've cracked all the secrets of the Caged Bird Seal."

Yuna fell onto her butt, as she tried to move away, "What are you doing? Why are you attacking them!"

Yuna's father smirked, "I'm wasting my time with this pathetic clan. Your eyes Yuna….are the strongest pair of eyes I've seen in ages. I know that you activated you Byakugan earlier Yuna. You think it was just an accident that you didn't activate it on the day of initiation? You've just been a pawn in my plans….now give me your eyes!"

Yuna's father ran at blinding speeds, and made a slash across Yuna's caged bird seal. The oddly looked kunai glowed green, and Yuna felt a strong burning sensation on her forehead. Unaware to her, the mark on her forehead slowly begun to unseal. Just leaving behind the outer shell of the caged bird seal.

Yuna's father lifted the kunai, and gave Yuna a sad smile, "I will be blunt….I never did like you."

He brought down his kunai to kill her, but suddenly his left hand fell off. Yuna looked up, and was shocked to see the Yellow Flash standing in front of her,

"Kaze Hyuga surrender now, or I will have no choice to kill you. The fact that you have sold a few Byakugan's to neighboring nations has marked you as a traitor." replied the Fourth Hokage.

Kaze growled, "So I have the honor of having the Fourth Hokage in my presence. What a delight….to think a side branch member would have the honor."

Minato sighed, "I'm not here because of your actions against the seal….I'm here because of your traitorous acts against not only to your clan, but the Leaf Village. To think that you would kill your own clan members in order to sell your precious bloodlimit. What's the point behind all that?"

Kaze laughed hysterically, "You think I did this for money! No I wanted to prove to the head clan that pathetic seal won't keep their bloodlimit safe forever. Then proving that the Cage Bird Seal is pointless! It's only a way for the main to keep us as their slaves! I was going to be the one to change that, but I know that I can't defeat you….but the damage has been done."

Kaze lifted the kunai, and slammed it into his heart.

Yuna's eyes just shaked widely as she stared at her father falling to the ground.

**FLASHBACK END **

"_Even the Hyuga clan have had their own share of problems with traitors, its shame that Yuna has to be the one to suffer because all of this. Just like Itachi and Shisui..."_ Naruto thought silently before he looked up at Yuna, "I'm sorry...I guess you hate me because it was my father who killed your father."

Yuna closed her eyes and reopened them, "No...I didn't hate you...or your father, I just felt jealous."

"Jealous? Of me? Why?" asked Naruto.

Yuna sighed, "I envied your family. The family that was considered perfect by the whole Leaf Village. I always asked myself why couldn't I have that? Then I got to meet you over this past month...and I can see the distance between you and your family. Even though you try your best to cover it up, I can see it."

"_How did she...know?" _Naruto's eyes widen, and they slowly narrowed, "I guess your right..."

"Thats when I noticed that your really no different than me. The only difference was that you still have the chance to fix things with your family, and I guess thats why I also envy you." replied Rabbit.

Naruto looked at Rabbit, "I guess you couldn't be anymore right. Let's go"

Rabbit eyes slightly widened, and looked around, "Where are we by the way?"

Naruto stood up, and his right eye warped into an 8 rounded star, "I told you it's a secret...**Kamui**"

**LINE**

Yugao and the rest of Team Eko stood at the rendezvous point. Yugao took a deep breath, "If they don't show up in 5 minutes were going to have to proceed with our mission, so get ready to move out."

Lizard stood up,"Are you serious captain? We can't just leave them!"

"Lizard this is an S-Rank mission, we must finish this mission. We don't know if Kumo will try anything else. That is why it is important to get back to the village as soon as possible. Understand?" replied Yugao.

Lizard cursed under his breath, "We shouldn't have left them...that jutsu must of left crow weak, and Rabbit wasn't exactly in perfect condition either."

Panda slowly stood up from her sitting position on a tree, "If only I hadn't got hurt, then things wouldn't of gone so out of whack."

Tiger leaned against a tree with the girl on her shoulder, "Don't go blaming yourself Panda, things probably would of probably ended up the same. Those 5 ninja were very strong...we were lucky we caught them off guard. Or else this battle would of dragged on even longer."

Cat sighed as she looked up at the moon, "_Come on Naruto..." _

Suddenly the Team with urgency as they watched the air around them slowly shift. Then suddenly Rabbit, and Naruto appeared in front of them. Naruto quickly pulled an extra mask from his back side, and placed it on Rabbit's face. Rabbit silently thanked Naruto, and they moved in front of the group.

Yugao smirked, and Lizard gave Naruto a smug look, "I didn't think you were gonna make it rookie. Thought you might of died back there"

"Oh shut up tiger, you were just crying about them a minute ago, "replied Panda.

The group let out a small laugh, and Yugao suddenly snapped her fingers, "This isn't time for jokes we have a mission to complete."

The group looked down at the young girl, and Naruto looked at everyone, "Let's go"

"Wait why does Rabbit have your mask?" asked Panda.

"Hers broke and I gave her my extra."

Tiger and Cat both gave Naruto a concerned look, and Lizard gave him an odd look, "We yours did too, and who carries an extra mask?"

"Mine broke after I gave it to her, and it would just be rude to ask for it back okay?"

Lizard smirked, "Don't want to be 'rude'. I see what you mean."

Under the mask Rabbit gave him a deadly look, "I'm gonna kill you Lizard once we get back to the village."

"Enough! We are ANBU stop messing around! Once we get to the Village, I want Naruto to accompany me to the Hokage's office. So let's get moving! I want to get to the village before dawn!" ordered Yugao.

The group silently did what they were told, and went into a basic formation. Naruto meanwhile sighed, "_Great...Tsunade is gonna give me another chat...just great. "_

**LINE**

The Raikage sat at his desk working away at his paperwork. "_This blasted paperwork…..I CAN'T STAND IT!" _

The Raikage silently raged as he finished a stack. Looking around he looked up the clock, "_Darui should of been back by now. What's going on?" _

Suddenly a chunin messenger ran into the room, "Raikage I have news over Darui's squad!"

"Finally, I want the girl to be brought here immediately. I'll then proceed to take her to the outskirts of the city to have the ju-"

"Sir! The mission was a failure!"

The Raikage's fist slammed through his desk, "What!?"

The messenger cringed, "It turns out that Konoha ANBU caught up to them and managed to retrieve the target. They killed the 2 special task force members you sent."

"What was Darui and Yugito doing? I sent a jinchuuriki and my best ninja for a reason! What happened!" demanded the Raikage.

Suddenly Darui walked into the room, "I can answer that, Lord Raikage."

"Darui! What happened?" asked the Raikage.

Darui sighed, "I'm sorry, but I couldn't do anything about it. One of the ANBU had the sharingan, and his was a very weird looking one. The important thing is that this ANBU managed to tame the beast inside of Yugito, and control her."

"What? That's impossible!" yelled the Raikage.

"I'm serious. This Uchiha is very powerful, he controlled Yugito with just a glance to the eye. I think it would be wise to keep both Killer B and Yugito away from Konoha." replied Darui.

The Raikage slammed his hand to the ground, "How could this happen! This is going to cause problems with Kohona."

"_And now our two trump cards are useless." _thought The Raikage. The Raikage looked out his window, and watched as the sun slowly rose,. He suddenly grabbed his desk, and threw it out the window, "Curse you Uchiha!"

**LINE**

Naruto stood alone in front of Tsunade's office. The rest of his team had already left, and he was now in the middle of a staring contest with Tsunade. Tsunade suddenly sighed, and reached for her drawer. She pulled out a sake bottle, and a small cup, "Oh Naruto you sure complicate things. I'm not going to commend you for using your Mangekyō Sharingan."

Naruto eyes widen a bit, "You're not?"

Tsunade shook her head, "I understand…..you had no choice, and there seems to be no significant damage to your eyes this time."

"Then what's the problem?"

Tsunade looked at Naruto, "You need to be more careful, when you leave the village now. The world is going to know about you….the power to control a tailed beast is unheard of. I won't be surprised if you ended up in the Bingo Book before noon. "

"They didn't see my face." replied Naruto.

Tsunade suddenly spilled her drink, "So? Its not too difficult to find a red haired boy with sharingan because the last time I remembered your the only one."

"So will this complicate my duties with ANBU?" asked Naruto.

Tsunade sighed, and pulled out Naruto's mission file, "Usually it would, but after the recent attack we are tight on shinobi as it is. As well your time in ANBU has been perfect…..not a mission failed since your very first mission. Not a member killed in your squad. Even though it goes against protocol, you won't be exempt from ANBU."

Naruto sighed, "Can I go now?"

Tsunade nodded, "Yes"

Naruto bowed down, and shunshined out of there.

Suddenly Yugao walked out of the shadows, "Why didn't you ask him about Yuna? We both now he knew something."

Tsunade sat back in her chair, and looked at Yugao, "Naruto knows how to keep his mouth shut, especially when it involves a friend. I won't have to worry about that incident going public."

"What about Yuna? Will she be punished? I mean she swore complete secrecy." Asked Yugao.

Tsunade shook her head, "I will let it slide this time, but I'll have a talk with her. I more concerned over her mental health."

"Mental Health?"

Tsunade nodded, "Maybe the reason she told Naruto was because she hasn't completely gotten over that harsh experience."

Unknown to both of them a small little crow was perched in trees outside.

**LINE  
**

Naruto walked out of the ANBU barracks with much in his mind, "_I was never suppose to now about that incident….Yuna must have put a lot of faith in me in order to tell me what she told me." _

As Naruto got outside he looked up straight at the sky, "_Its noon….time sure does fly. I think that Haruka is suppose to get out in an hour." _

Naruto was about to shunshine when he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. Quickly turning around he was surprised to look in the eyes of Yuna. "Rabbit?"

"SMACK"

Naruto right cheek was bright red, as Yuna's hand slapped him in the face. "What the he-"

"Your not suppose to call me by my code name outside of ANBU!" yelled Rabbit.

"Well you don't have to slap me!" roared Naruto.

Rabbit crossed her hands and looked up, "I just came to tell you that you better not speak a word about what I told you."

Naruto rubbed his cheek and responded, "I know…..I'm not going to tell anyone. That's my promise to you, Yuna."

Yuna sighed, "Good, so what were you planning to do?"

"I was planning to grab something to eat, and then going to pick up my little sister." replied Naruto.

Yuna looked down at Naruto, "Wouldn't of imagined you playing the Big Brother."

"Well you really don't know a person until you get to know them. Want to get a bite to eat?"

"Do you really think I'm gonna date a thirteen year old kid. I'm seventeen. No thanks." replied Yuna as she flipped her hair.

A tick mark appeared on Naruto's forehead, "A Date? Like anyone would want to date some hag like you!"

"Why you little twerp! I'll kill you!" yelled Yuna as she suddenly took a swing.

**LINE**

Naruto sat a small dango shop with a red welt on his right cheek. Yuna sat across Naruto with her hands crossed.

Naruto grumbled, "This better be the best dango in the world because you smacked me twice!"

"I said I was sorry, I'm just not good with people that make me angry." replied Yuna.

Naruto sighed, "_She's obviously not to good with people…..I guess this must be the result of what happened that day." _

Suddenly a woman walked over to them, and let down two plates of Dango. When the women left Naruto looked at Yuna, "Why did you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" asked Yuna as she grabbed a piece of Dango.

Naruto looked down at his tray, "I know what you told me was high classified information….so why trust me with it?"

Yuna stopped chewing her food, and looked up at Naruto. Finishing the bite of food in her mouth she spoke, "I...I don't know. I just felt like I could trust you….because you never gave up on me."

"Never gave up on you?"

"I admit I can be a bit of a pain." explained Yuna.

"_A bit?!" _raged Naruto inside.

Yuna continued, "But unlike everyone else you didn't just ignore me. You returned my taunts and challenged me at every corner. Then when I need you most, you were there to save me. I guess that was enough for me to see you as trustworthy."

Naruto kept a straight face as he looked Yuna in the eyes, "_The pain….in her eyes are probably as great as mine. I understand now, since the moment she was born she understood the feeling of being forsaken by one's father. Unlike me she never did find that person to rely on. A person to help her stand back up…..maybe now I can be the person to help her stand up, instead of the person needing the help." _

Naruto smirked, "Sounds to me like you're getting soft."

"Don't let it get let it get to your head, you're still a little twerp." replied Yuna.

Naruto chuckled.

**LINE _10 days later_ UNKNOWN LOCATION**

A man ran down a very dark corridor until he reached the very end. As he reached the end he opened the door into a cramped office. The office had maps, files, and scrolls scattered all over. Someone was working very hard behind the desk. The man stood straight up and begun talking, "I have very urgent news!"

"What is it?" came the voice of the person sitting from the desk.

The man looked down at the person, "We've gathered intelligence very important information from Kumo."

"Spit it out already! I don't have time for this." ordered the person behind the desk.

"Someone from Konoha managed to completely tame the 2 tailed beast of Kumo. I don't have much information, but it seems to be a young man that contains the sharingan. The rumors are that this boy used the sharingan to completely tame the beast inside of a jinchuuriki, and then proceeded to tame the jinchuuriki."

"Someone that can tame a jinchuuriki? Are you serious? This could be what we need!" yelled the person. They suddenly stood up, " I need you to prepare me a 3 man escort group to escort me. We are leaving tomorrow!"

"Hai!"

The ninja disappeared, and the person sitting at the desk sat down, "_This could be the break we needed." _

**LINE _ 30 days after S-RANK MISSION_ LEAF VILLAGE**

A 4 man group of cloaked shinobi stood at the entrance of Konoha. Naruto along with 10 more ANBU were watching these shinobi with great caution. They had come to the village demanding an audience with Hokage. Suddenly Rabbit appeared next to him, "What did I miss?"

"About time you're here, as you can see 4 shinobi have appeared at our door. Their demanding an audience with Lady Tsunade. So far all they have managed is to send the Hokage a letter."

"It's not my fault, it was sudden. They called everyone who was in the village. Why so much attention?" asked Rabbit.

Naruto sharingan was active as he stared at them, "You should of noticed by now…..we can't see or sense their chakra networks. Their cloaks have special seals that conceal them from our eyes."

Rabbit activated her Byakugan, "You're right….."

**LINE**

"Lady Tsunade!" shouted Shizune as she raced into Tsunade's office.

"What is it?" asked Tsunade.

Shizune handed her a small letter, "There's a group of shinobi demanding an audience with you….they sent this message."

Tsunade looked at the letter, "This better be good…."

As Tsunade opened the letter her eyes widen, "What...this can't be."

**LINE  
**

Naruto watched as the group of shinobi were suddenly let through. "Rabbit, we're heading out."

Rabbit nodded, and they both moved behind the group. As they raced across the village, all the ANBU kept a sharp eye on them.

As they reached the Hokage's office, Naruto and Rabbit reached the end of their stretch. Yugao suddenly appeared by them, "Team Eko has been informed to go. You are all released of your duties for today."

Naruto's eyebrow rose under his mask, "_What? Why allow strangers in just like that?" _

Naruto and Rabbit looked at each other, and they both sunshine out there.

**LINE**

Tsunade, Minato, Koharu, Homaro, and Danzo sat in one room. As the four shinobi walked in, a figure walked in front of the rest.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes, "I must say I was kind of expecting you to come knocking around."

"Why would that be?" asked the cloaked figure.

Danzo sneered, "You obviously need the military help, and we are at the top when it comes to military strength."

"I guess your right, and that's why I have come today." replied the leader.

Minato stood there silently, "Why don't you just take that ridiculous cloak off, Mei Terumi."

The red headed women under the cloak grinned, "Well you seem a bit different from the last time I saw you, Minato Namikaze."

"So what do you want?" asked Tsunade.

Mei smiled, "As you know I am Mei Terumi, the leader of the rebellion army of the mist. And what I want today is…."

**LINE**

**FAVORITE, FOLLOW, REVIEW!**


	25. CH 24 The Rebellion of the Mist

The Overlooked Prodigy

CH 24 - The Rebellion of the Mist

"Naruto" - Person Talking

'_Naruto_' - Person Thinking

"**Naruto**" - Summons/Biju talking

"_**Naruto**_" - Summons/Biju thinking

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu**" - Jutsu

(Author's Note)

**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU**

**LINE **

"Where's Crow?"

"How am I suppose to know?"

"Well because your always with him, Rabbit!"

Rabbit clenched her fist, and turned to face Lizard, "He's a friend that's all, and he's way too young for me. So next time shut your trap, or I'll shut it for you."

Lizard chuckled under his mask as he hid behind his old buddy Tiger, "I was kidding…..but seriously where is he?"

"Seriously Lizard? You're probably the only one who doesn't know." replied Panda as she leisurely walked up to them.

Before Lizard could talk, Cat also walked out of the Shadows, "I'll overlook the fact that you didn't pay attention to last week's meeting, and I'll tell you."

"_WE had a meeting?", _The thought rang through Lizard's head.

Lizard chuckled, "Sorry captain, its just that I saw him earlier, but he just disappeared."

Cat nodded, "He got the day off, but since there was a emergency dispatch of all ANBU. He had no choice but to come."

"Why does he have the day off?" asked Lizard.

Cat leaned against a locker, and looked at Naruto's locker. "4 years from today….it happened…..he wanted to go visit the Uchiha grave with the remaining clan members…...since they're all still so young."

Lizard stayed quiet for a second, "I completely forgot…..today, 4 years ago, was the day the Uchiha Massacre occurred….."

**LINE  
**

Naruto walked with urgency to his house, ANBU gear still on, "_That emergency dispatch really didn't need me, and now I'm going to be late…..great." _

Naruto sighed as he reached his back door, "_But….who were those guys? Why were there so much secrecy behind them? In fact….I can't sense my father in the house…..what's going on?" _

Naruto groaned slightly, and he slid open his door. In an instant he was tackled, and fell onto his back. Black hair impaired his vision, and a too familiar voice left a smile on his face, "Where have you been, Naruto?!"

Naruto chuckled, and to his assaltantes surprise he poofed into a log.

"It's not nice to jump on people, Haruka." chuckled Naruto as he appeared behind Haruka.

Haruka turned around and pointed her finger at him, "Its also not nice to keep people waiting!"

Naruto smirked, "So where's everyone else?"

"They're at the meeting place," replied Haruka.

Naruto nodded, "Give me a second, and we'll head out there right now."

Haruka crossed her arms, "You have five minutes! We're already 25 minutes late!"

Naruto nodded, "Don't worry it'll only take me a minute."

Quickly Naruto rushed inside, and changed as quickly as he could. Rushing back outside he nearly knocked over his own mother.

"Naruto!"

"Sorry mom, I didn't see you there." replied Naruto as he barely managed to not hit her.

Kushina sighed, "It seems like you've been doing nothing but running since you joined ANBU. Maybe you should consider taking an extended break honey. You won't be able to play with your soon to be sibling if you worn yourself out."

Naruto' stare suddenly fell onto Kushina's belly. After five months of pregnancy it was difficult not to notice her condition. Naruto gave her mother a smile, "Don't worry mother I won't get worn out that easily, and the only way I'm going to be able to protect my soon to be sibling is by getting stronger."

Naruto looked down at her belly, "_I can't afford to be weak anymore…..I'm finally beginning to realize how power these Akatsuki members must be. Taking down one jinchuuriki nearly killed me and my team…..to think a single pair is capable of taking one down is ridiculous." _

Kushina didn't miss Naruto's harden gaze, "_He's been doing that a lot….ever since he joined ANBU. What are you thinking Naruto?" _

"There won't be any need for that Naruto, that's what your father and I are for. To protect you, your sister, and your soon to be sibling. There's no need to rush anything." replied Kushina.

"_I don't know if you understand mother….the pain of not having enough strength, and watching people die….is unbearable." _Flashes of Shisui and the Third Hokage rang through Naruto's head, but he pushed them back. He looked back at his mother, "Don't worry about me mom. I can handle myself, and anything thrown my way."

"But Naruto…."

Naruto gave her a smile, and headed for the door, "I need to get going, I'll see you later at dinner."

Kushina sighed, "Fine, but this discussion isn't over."

Naruto smirked, "I didn't know we were having a discussion."

"Don't act dumb, now hurry along before Haruka comes back in and drags you out." spoke Kushina.

Naruto gave her a small wave, and walked out.

**LINE**

Mei smiled, "As you know I am Mei Terumi. And what I want today is…."

Minato's eyes widen as he interrupted Mei, "Mei Terumi? As Mei of the Bloody Mist?"

The man next to Mei gritted his teeth, but he stayed silent. Mei merely smiled, "I didn't know I was so popular, to think someone like the Yellow Flash knows my name."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes, "_What is someone like her doing here? Doesn't she have a war to worry about…..of course she wants something. But what? I can't think of anything that could be beneficial to them…." _

"Why are you here, and what do you want?" asked Danzo.

Mei turned her attention to Danzo, "_He's going to be the most difficult one to convince, but if your reputation is as it is. He'll do anything to get this…."_

Mei subconsciously moved her hand to her pocket, where a metal rimmed scroll was. Mei simply looked at the 5 Leaf Ninja, "I'm aware that you Lady Tsunade, are the current Hokage of the Village, correct?"

Lady Tsunade gave her a silent nod, and Mei continued, "Then I have come here to make a request."

"A request? What type of request?" asked Tsunade.

Mei remained quiet for a moment before she continued, "You know of our current situation?"

"You mean your civil war, than yes I know of your current situation." replied Tsunade, "I know that you are the head of the rebellious force in Kiri too, as well that you're labeled in the Bingo Book as a high S-Rank ninja."

Mei took a deep breath, "Then you must have an idea of why I have come to talk to you today."

"I understand your position, Mei, but I can't afford to send our ninja out to fight your war. We ourselves just got out of a sticky situation, and can't afford to send out supplies either. Maybe in the nea-"

Mei interrupted Tsunade, "I don't want your supplies, but I don't exactly want any army either. I just want one thing."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes, "What is it?"

Mei looked around the table, "I want the ANBU Black Ops member who managed to completely control the Two Tails jinchuuriki of Kumo."

Danzo had the urge to touch his bandaged eye, "_They want the power of the Sharingan…..but for what?" _

"What are you talking about?" asked Minato, "What ANBU member is she talking about, Tsunade?"

"How did you…..",Tsunade closed her eyes in frustration, "_That was highly classified information…..there's no way Kumo would publicize an embarrassment of that calibre."_

Tsunade reopened her eyes, "...get your hands on such highly classified matter?"

Mei smirked, "I see, so the rumors are true. You do have an ANBU capable of doing that. So here's where I'm willing to negotiate. Allow the ANBU to work for us, and once we win the war we will become your allies. I can tell you current alliance with the sand isn't exactly working out."

Minato frowned, "_What ANBU could possibly control a jinchuuriki? The only one I could think of is…"_

Minato's eyes widen, "Absolutely not! We don't even know why you need him in the first place! As well we don't know if you will win that civil war!"

The man directly to Mei's right spoke up, "As I told you my lady, the ANBU is most likely a he."

"Just as you guessed it, Ao." Mei smiled more, "I know that's why I'm willing to add something else to sweeten the deal…..as for why I need him, I'll explain that next."

Tsunade frowned, "Alright talk."

"Didn't you wonder why we knew of this little ANBU? I bet you did, the fact is that we have a spy inside of Kumo. A spy that has information to a lot of highly classified stuff." spoke Mei.

Danzo smiled, "I see where you're getting at, in exchange for letting you use our shinobi you will give us access to this little mole of yours."

Mei took a deep breath, "_One down" _

Tsunade looked up at Mei, "So not only do we get an alliance if you win, but we also get access to this little mole of yours? Alright now explain what you plan to do with our ANBU."

Mei looked at Tsunade, "The current Mizukage as you know is Yagura….the jinchuuriki of the Three Tailed Beast."

Koharu who had remained silent with Homaru looked up, "So if our ANBU can control a jinchuuriki, you would practically have victory in your hands."

Mei continued, "Yes as you see you don't really have much to lose, we don't intend to throw your ninja into suicide missions. So he really shouldn't die out there if he completes his assignment."

"But nothing is guaranteed in war." replied Minato.

Mei sighed, "That's true, but its a gamble that you're more than certain to win."

"So what do you say?" asked Mei.

"I don't think we should, Tsunade." spoke Minato.

Danzo sneered, "What are you talking about? This is a great opportunity, and we must seize it Tsunade."

Tsunade merely crossed her arms and sat back, "_I knew you would cause me trouble sooner or later, Naruto." _

**LINE**

Naruto, Katashi, Ken, Haruka, Aiko, and Daichi all stood in front of the Uchiha graveyard. Having placed a flower on top of every grave, they were now just paying their final goodbyes. Naruto frowned, "_Once a clan filled with over 60 members is now reduced to 13….and three of them are barely even the age of 4." _

Katashi looked glum, "I can't believe it's already been 4 years…."

"I know….it feels just like yesterday….when…." Aiko couldn't finish as she begun to choke up on the tears she was trying to prevent from occurring.

Naruto looked at Ken, Daichi, and Haruka who were dead silent, "Let's get going guys…..maybe we could go get something to eat?"

"I'm not hungry….in fact I really don't want to do anything." replied Ken.

Naruto sighed, "_I know it's hard, but I didn't want this to be a gloomy day." _

"How about a little spar? Its been a long time since we have done that." suggested Naruto.

Daichi frowned, "What about me?"

"Sorry Daichi, you're still too young for a real spar." replied Naruto, "When you're a little older than sure, but not right now."

Daichi crossed his arms, but Ken exploded, "Yes! Yes! I will so defeat you, then when I win you're going to finally help train my sharingan!"

"Umm, I don't know…." spoke Naruto with uncertainty.

Aiko smiled, "You're the most talented Shinobi out of the Uchiha clan! I mean you're an ANBU, and your only two years older than me!"

Naruto frowned, "I don't know guys, alright if you beat me then I'll teach you all a sharingan genjutsu."

Haruka frowned, "What do I get! I don't even have the Sharingan yet!"

"We'll think about,but let's go to a training ground." replied Naruto.

Naruto was about to walk to one, when suddenly he was picked up off the ground. "What are you doing?!"

Haruka smirked, "Well knowing you would take all day! So were going to give you a hand!"

"Let me go!"

**LINE**

Tsunade looked at Mei, "Fine, you have yourself a deal, but there will be a lot of conditions. You understand."

Mei let out a deep breath, while Minato tried to hide his anger. "_What is she thinking?! Naruto's only a kid!" _

Tsunade gave Minato a quick glare causing Minato to calm down a little.

Minato sighed, "_I need to calm down a little….Tsunade is like a second mother to Naruto. She wouldn't act reckless with his life. I guess I'm dramatizing things a little, but still…."_

Mei looked at Tsunade, "I'm glad you said that Tsunade because now I'm more than willing to give you this."

Mei pulled out the metal scroll from her pocket, and gave it to Tsunade, "In there are the several Byakugan eyes, that were stolen from your village. I wanted to give it to you because we do not want to steal any of your Kekkei Genkais, but..."

Suddenly Ao stepped forward, and took off his hood. Danzo gritted his teeth, "_It can't be…." _

"He has the Byakugan?" asked Tsunade, "What's the meaning of this?"

Mei took a deep breath, "He can't remove it, since there's a cursed seal on it. The seal is suppose to prevent anyone from stealing it….but he also can't remove it. It was placed upon him by the Mizukage, when we still worked for him. In fact the Mizukage is probably the only man that can remove it, and a few of his higher ranking ANBU officials."

Danzo stood up in anger, "Then we should just kill him! I mean if you seriously want to take our ninja, then you should just be as willing to meet our demands."

"I didn't know you had set any more demands" replied Mei as she stood firm.

Tsunade sighed, "_This complicates things….a lot." _

Tsunade had the great temptation to rub her temples as the elders begun to argue with each other.

Tsunade crossed her arms, "I guess that can be overlooked…."

Mei's eyes widen, "_Tsunade….you have taken me a bit by surprise. I came here expecting you to be a stubborn old hag, but you've been quite cooperative."_

"...for now, but is something that I assure can be handled. I'm sure Minato here could break that seal in a couple of days." replied Tsunade, "But we can do that after you win your little war."

Minato looked at Tsunade, and nodded, "I'm sure I could."

Ao who had been standing with his hood off sighed, "_For a minute I thought I would have to be the sacrificial lamb_. _This ninja is too important for us.…..I owe you Lady Tsunade."_

Mei looked at Tsunade, "Then would you mind taking us to this ANBU, or at least giving us his name?"

Tsunade looked at Minato who had his eyes closed. Looking at the three elders, she was sure she had made the right decision, but doubt still rang through her head, "_This alliance would mean a lot to us, our alliance with the sand is no longer solid…...as well even if our relationship with the sand was to improve, having two alliances would put us in a very good position…but is it really worth it? I don't know what I would do if Naruto was too…...no I need to put my faith in him." _

Tsunade's gaze once again took a glimpse at Minato, "_I won't repeat their foolish mistake….I do not only trust your ability as a ninja, but I also trust the person you are Naruto. " _

Tsunade lifted her hand, and an ANBU appeared behind her.

Mei narrowed her eyes, "So you must be him….I was told your hair was red."

The ANBU didn't reply, and simply handed Tsunade a folder. Tsunade placed the folder on her desk, and looked at Mei, "That is not the ANBU you are looking for, in this file is the information of Naruto Uzumaki."

Mei gave her an odd look, "Uzumaki? But the only Uzumaki I've ever heard of is Kushina Uzumaki, but she's now married to…."

Minato interrupted Mei, " His real name is Naruto Namikaze….he's my son."

**LINE**

Naruto smirked as he stood in front of a line consisting of Haruka, Ken, Katashi, and Aiko. Daichi was standing off to the side. Naruto then pulled a scroll from his backpocket, and unscrolled it on the ground. Quickly unsealing the items inside, five ninja pouches and five kunai hostlers appeared. "I'm glad I brought this, now we can have a full blown out spar."

Naruto smiled more, as he watched Ken and Haruka go crazy over the stuff.

"I can't believe it! We aren't allowed to keep this much sharpened kunai or shuriken until our final year!" spoke Haruka with excitement.

Ken added, "With this I will totally wipe the floor with you, Naruto!"

Katashi simply moved over, and strapped on the gear, "Ken, how do you expect to defeat Naruto if you get excited by simple things as sharpened kunai?"

"You're not one to show much emotion Katashi, but I know you're as excited as me. You're just itching to use real weapons." teased Ken.

Aiko shook her head, "I can't believe they're getting excited over simple kunai and shuriken."

"It's different for them Aiko, you and me grew up with this stuff. Now that we're even further down an era of peace, the village just wants them to enjoy life. That's why they make you attend the academy for six years instead of three." replied Naruto, "It's quite normal for them to get excited over 'real' weapons."

Aiko grabbed her equipment, and looked at Naruto, "I guess that makes sense…."

Suddenly Ken smacked his fist into his hand, "Alright Naruto, I'll be the first one to spar you!"

"No I will! Haven't you heard of ladies first, Ken…..wait I forgot your not a gentleman!" insulted Haruka.

Ken looked at Haruka, "You a lady? Ha! I've seen Katashi act more girly than you!"

"You blockhead! Who are you trying to insult Haruka or me!" pointed out Katashi.

Haruka crossed her arms, "Its not my fault that Katashi is such a sissy."

"Hey! I didn't say anything to you!" spoke Katashi.

"That's enough! I'll decide who goes first." spoke Naruto.

Haruka was suddenly on Naruto, "Of course Big Brother is going to pick his favorite sister in the world!"

Naruto sighed as he flicked Haruka in the forehead, "Ow! Stop doing that! I'm not 5 years old anymore! I'm 8!"

"_You sure act like it." _thought Naruto, "Haruka you will be going against me first…."

Ken and Katashi groaned, as Aiko puffed her cheeks, "Of course he picks his favorite."

"_Jeez I didn't know they were jealous of Haruka." _thought Naruto, "...with everyone else."

"What!" yelled the four.

Naruto smirked, and pulled out a small orange scroll, "This spar is actually more of a game….well a deadly game."

"What is it?" asked Katashi.

Naruto twirled the scroll in his hand, "You four need to take this scroll away from me. You can use Taijutsu,Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, or any weapon you choose. Since I doubt you known much over the three main Ninja skills yet."

"So we can use our Sharingan?" asked Ken.

"The Sharingan is a weapon...so yes." replied Naruto.

Aiko eyes suddenly flashed into a two tomoe stage, "But it's still unfair, you have a fully matured one."

Naruto gave a crude laugh.

"What's so funny?" asked Haruka.

"You actually think I need my sharingan to fight you four? Aiko might push me a little, but three academy students? Come on be more realistic." replied Naruto.

Fire burned in Ken and Haruka's eyes, and Katashi gave a more serious look.

"We'll make you regret those words!" roared Ken and Haruka.

Naruto gave them a more serious look, "If you want to take the scroll you better come with the intent to kill me….or don't attack me at all."

Those words silenced the three academy students, while Aiko remained unfazed. Naruto put the scroll in his back pocket, "When I say start-"

Naruto cocked his head to the left, and dodged a trio of shuriken, "_Didn't even let me finish...typical of Ke-...Aiko?" _

Naruto's eyes widen slightly, as Aiko charged at him.

Ken, Katashi, and Haruka were all left dumbfounded at Aiko's sudden attack. Aiko threw a kunai straight at Naruto. Naruto simply moved to the left, and Aiko engaged him.

Aiko attempted to land a few strikes, but Naruto dodged with ease. Naruto attempted to move back, but Aiko threw a quick left hook right into his face. Naruto moved quickly to catch her left hook, but to his surprise she threw a right kick to his face. Naruto smirked, and caught it with his left hand, "A little slow Aiko."

Aiko grinned, and pulled out threw shuriken, "Let's see you dodge this!"

Aiko with her free hand threw the three shuriken at Naruto's torso. Naruto's eyes widen in shock as the three shuriken cut into his gut.

"Naruto! How could you, Aiko!" yelled Haruka.

Ken and Katashi quickly activated their one tomoe sharingan. "There's no way…."

Aiko cursed silently, and she jumped back. To the shock of the other three they watched as Naruto's body fell in slow motion. Aiko whirled around, and ended up facing to her right. "I know you're there."

Haruka looked confused, "Who is she talking…."

Suddenly the image in front of her started to distort, and Naruto was shown standing there.

Naruto smiled, "I'm impressed, you saw through that genjutsu faster than I anticipated. When did you notice?"

Aiko took a deep breath, "The moment when you caught my fist. Your style of fighting doesn't consist of catching punches. You really on speed, and using your opponent's momentum against them."

"Impressive, you've passed Lesson 1: Genjutsu." replied Naruto. "Are you ready for the next lesson."

"How about we move on to Lesson 2: Taijutsu." suggested Naruto as he entered a fighting stance.

Ken spoke out, "How about we move on to Lesson 3: Ninjutsu! Ken! Haruka!"

"Okay!" yelled Ken and Haruka.

In unison Ken, Haruka, and Katashi weaved through the same hand seals. "**Fire Release: Fire Ball Jutsu"**

Naruto begun to weave his own hand signs, he admired their little collaboration jutsu, "If that hits me its probably going to hurt, **Water Release: Water Trumpet Jutsu"**

To the three academy's surprise, Naruto fired a very powerful water jet, and completely annihilated their jutsu.

A sense of danger ran through Naruto as he looked in the direction of Aiko.

"**Fire Release: Fire Phoenix Jutsu"**

Naruto's eyes widen as 5 rather large ones hurled at him, "_They're quite big…." _

Quickly moving through some hand seals, "**Water Release: Water Wall Jutsu"**

In an instant a wall of water exploded from the ground. As the wall covered Naruto's view from Aiko, he watched a grin creep onto her mouth. "_She's grinning…."_

Her jutsu collided into the water wall, and to Naruto's surprise 5 Fūma Shuriken exploded through the water, "_Not only did she combine her shuriken with the Fire Phoenix, she managed to combine them with Fūma Shuriken. She might be as good as Sasuke when it comes to weaponry." _

Naruto prepared to duck under one, and his eyes widen in shock, "_She…."_

"Woah, there's no way he can dodge it now" spoke Ken as his Sharingan managed to catch a glimpse of Aiko's trick.

"I can't believe Aiko has grown this much." added Katashi.

Aiko smirked, "_**Shadow Fūma Shuriken Jutsu**__" _

"_She hid a second one in the shadow of each one!" _thought Naruto as he was in mid air. "_The Shuriken are moving in a pentagon formation….so by the time one noticed it they wouldn't be able to dodge it….too bad" _

Naruto pulled a kunai, and two shuriken. He thrust the kunai into the center of the bottom leading Fūma shuriken. Using his two shuriken, he threw them at the outside bottom Fūma shuriken, and deflected them off course. Naruto the grabbed onto his kunai, and twisted the Fūma shuriken around, and threw them at the back two.

Naruto then simply rolled under the five original ones.

"He dodged them all!" yelled Ken, "and he didn't even use his Sharingan!"

Aiko's was left with her mouth open, "You…."

Naruto rolled himself up, and took a deep breath, "I must say that was a very close shave, but I can tell that took a lot of your chakra Aiko. You not only combined your shurikenjutsu and fire jutsu, but you managed to even add in a shadow shuriken jutsu. All while having your sharingan activated….that must take a toll."

Naruto sighed, and quickly jumped back. A barrage of kunai, and shuriken embedded the spot he had just been standing. "You guys are bunch of rude brats. I don't see you interrupting Sasuke, Miyuki, or even Izura when he's around."

To Naruto's surprise Ken, Katashi, and Haruka jumped in front of Aiko.

"Aiko you need to stop attacking by yourself, we now know that won't be enough to take him down." spoke Katashi.

Haruka nodded, "We need to work together if we're going to take down Big Brother Naruto."

"So our best bet is to take him down as team because there's no way we're losing to him again." added Ken.

Aiko gave a small smile, "Sorry guys, its just that I thought I had opening, but our next attack will be together."

Naruto gave them a smile, "_I guess they're finally understanding the true purpose of this drill…." _

Without warning Naruto activated his sharingan, and looked to the right and left. "_Someone's here….no I can sense 7 chakra signatures!" _

Naruto's head cocked to his right where Daichi was sitting, "Daichi get over here now!"

Everyone suddenly turned to Daichi, who had been sitting not to far away. Daichi not wasting a second quickly begun to run to Naruto. That's when Naruto saw a shadow creep up behind him, "_Who is that?" _

"What's going on?" asked Aiko.

Naruto didn't answer, and he quickly unsealed the Executioner's blade from the seal on his wrist. In what looked like an instant, he shunshined between Daichi and the intruder and slammed the blade in between them.

**LINE**

"Yo-Your son? But...How exactly does he control the tailed beast? I believed the shinobi had the sharingan?" asked Mei.

"He does" replied Danzo as he closed his good eye.

Minato sighed, "The Namikaze clan are considered the cousin clan to the Uchiha. It's extremely rare for a Namikaze to actually unlock the Sharingan. So rare that the only recording we have of this happening is during the Warring Clan Era. "

Mei nodded and took the file. Her eyes widen as she looked up at Tsunade, "He's only 13?"

"He'll be fourteen in a few weeks." replied Tsunade, "Is that a problem."

Mei frowned, "I thought he would be at least 16, I never imagined someone so young."

"What a waste of time." spoke one of the cloaked figure.

"Akane don't be rude." spoke the third cloaked figure.

"Chojuro! Akane! I told you to stay silent." spoke Ao.

Akane took of her hood, and revealed the identical auburn hair of Mei Terumi. The only difference was that her hair was much shorter, and only went as far as her mid back. Unlike Mei her bangs didn't hide her face, and actually revealed her whole face. "Well, I think it was a waste of time if we came to get a little kid to babysit. I thought this ANBU was suppose to be an a real Shinobi."

"Your a fool to underestimate young Uzumaki." spoke Danzo. "_Its a shame I was unable to drag him into Root….he had as much potential as Itachi. But just like Itachi he has become a loose end." _

Mei slammed her foot, "That's enough Akane!"

"I think that it would only be wise if we test him. Make sure he is up to the challenge." responded Akane.

Mei glared at Akane, "We didn't come here to pick a fight. We came here to get the help to win our war!"

"I must agree with Akane, milady." spoke Ao as he took a look at the file.

"We don't have information, and we're risking a lot by just being here. It would only be wise if we test this boy." added Ao.

Tsunade looked at Ao, "How exactly do you propose doing that? What exactly would you want to test for?"

"Make sure he doesn't die during an unexpected battle, or at least handle himself. I don't want to be babysitting some brat." spoke Akane.

Mei growled, "That's enough Akane! Silent!"

"I can assure one thing Mei, at least he can follow orders." snickered Minato.

That caused a small rise from Akane, but one glance from Mei silenced her.

Before anything else could be spoken Tsunade spoke, "Fair enough. We'll give you this little challenge, but lets make this a bit more interesting. How about you have those three guards of yours go against him, Mei. He's signed up for Training Ground 4 right now, and is probably training or something. Your four shinobi will launch a sneak attack, and have 10 minutes to take him down. If your guards can take him down in less than 10 minutes, I will completely overlook Ao's byakugan. I won't even require him to remove it after you're done with your little war."

"Are you serious?" asked Ao.

Mei narrowed her eyes, "I guess the rumors over your gambling issues are true. What happens if we lose."

Tsunade ignored the insult, "We receive the Three Tailed Beast inside of Yagura."

Mei's eyes widen, "That's quite the gamble….."

"You have ten minutes to take down one shinobi." spoke Tsunade. "Let's spice things up a bit. We'll have a barrier team surrounding the training ground, so he won't be allowed to get to far away."

"_A slick move Tsunade. Never thought you would be so bold. Is your confidence in this boy that high? or isn't simply The Legendary Sucker talking?" _Danzo grinned, "It's not everyday I agree with you Tsunade. So what do you say, Mei?"

Minato gave them both a crazed looked, "Are you serious Danzo? The odds of Naruto winning that is quite low. I'm not saying he's not skilled, but taking on three ninja whose skill are unknown isn't an easy feat for anyone."

"You have yourself a deal. If your ANBU defeats my three shinobi, we will gladly turn over the Three Tailed Beast. Though if we win, you'll overlook Ao's byakugan." spoke Mei.

Tsunade stood up, "Follow me"

**LINE  
**

Tsunade, Mei, and Minato were standing at the edge of Training Ground 4. Hiding in the trees they were watching Naruto go at it with the younger Uchiha.

Mei looked at the small spar going on, "What about the other three?"

"The two elders won't come, and I'm sure Danzo is watching from somewhere else. He wouldn't miss this." explained Tsunade

Suddenly their attention was caught by the rather large fireball that the 3 academy students managed to launch.

"That's a pretty impressive collaboration jutsu for someone their age. Its nice to see the Uchiha clan recovering quite nicely." added Mei.

Tsunade smiled, "Yeah, it's been all thanks to Naruto. There might only be about a dozen left, but he's done a great job uniting them. Thanks to him, they've really united as a family."

Minato remained poised, "_Naruto….you sure have grown into a fine young man. It's hard to believe you did that all on your own." _

Suddenly an ANBU appeared next to Minato. "Lord Yondaime the four ANBU are in position."

"Thank you bear." spoke Minato. "I'll be in position, and once the fighting starts we'll activate the barrier."

They watched as Minato put on a mask, and vanished in thin air.

Mei nodded, "Oka-"

"Daichi get over here now!"

Mei looked over, and watched as Naruto unsealed the Executioner's blade.

"Is that Zabuza's-" asked Mei as her eyes widen.

Tsunade nodded, "Yeah, a couple months ago Naruto's team ran into him and his apprentice..."

"Haku?" asked Mei.

Tsunade sighed, "Yeah I think that was the name. Naruto's team engaged them in a fight, and right when his sensei was about to land the killing blow on Zabuza."

"Haku sacrificed himself….I can't believe their dead." interrupted Mei.

Tsunade nodded, "In the end Naruto managed to change Zabuza's viewpoint on Haku. It left such an impact on him….so he decided to take Zabuza's sword as a memento of both of them."

Mei smiled, "Well I'm glad that before Zabuza died….he finally managed to abandon those foolish ideals of his."

Tsunade looked at Naruto, "He hasn't sensed us, but he instantly managed to sense the barrier team and your shinobi. In fact once you're in Naruto's range, it's very difficult to get past him."

"Why are you telling me all this? A kage would want to keep all their shinobi's skills a secret." asked Mei.

Tsunade shook her head, " I told you about Naruto's encounter with Zabuza for a reason. He heard about the bloodline purges in you country. One of the first things he did when he came back from that encounter was ask me about it. Then he asked my no one ever did anything to help."

"What did you say?" asked Mei.

Tsunade looked forward, "I told him that it was none of our business. Want to know what he told me next?"

"What?"

Tsunade looked at Mei, "He told me that it was his business, and that one day he would change all of that. That's probably why I accepted your offer in the first place. His words rang through my head during our little meeting. Naruto has proven me and everyone else wrong and wrong again. So now I honestly believe that Naruto is capable of doing exactly that. "

Mei remained silent, then Tsunade turned serious, "I purposely placed him against three highly skilled shinobi because I wanted you to see the true power behind his Sharingan. I told you there would be conditions, here's the first one. You are never allowed to talk about what you see today."

Mei looked at Tsunade, "Does this have to do with how he controlled the Two Tails?"

"_The Mangekeyō Sharingan" _Tsunade nodded her head, "You'll see soon enough."

**LINE**

**I DON'T KNOW IF IT WAS A POOR EXCUSE, BUT I REALLY WANTED TO MAKE BATTLE BETWEEN NARUTO AND AO. AS FOR THE OTHER OC AKANE I MADE HER THE YOUNGER SISTER OF MEI. SINCE THERE REALLY ISN'T TOO MANY MIST SHINOBI THAT ARE PRESENTED IN NARUTO PART II. I KNOW I HAVEN'T TOUCHED ON Fū IN A WHILE BUT I HOPE TO GET HER IN A CHAPTER OR TWO. THE MIST CIVIL WAR WILL ONLY LAST A CHAPTER OR TWO, BUT THAT WILL BE THE "TIME SKIP" INTO NARUTO SHIPPUDEN. I HAVE A FEW THINGS PREPARED AFTER THAT. **

**QUICK POLL  
**

**WHO SHOULD I MAKE THE NEW JINCHUURIKI OF THE THREE TAILS?**

**NO I WILL NOT MAKE NARUTO's NEW BROTHER THE JINCHUURIKI. **

**FAVORITE, FOLLOW, REVIEW!**

**UNRELATED NOTE:  
I HAVE DISCONTINUED "NARUTO THE ORB" SIMPLY BECAUSE THE CURRENT ENDING OF THE MANGA AND NARUTO THE LAST IS A LOT DIFFERENT THAN I IMAGINED. I ACTUALLY THOUGHT SASUKE COULD BE HOKAGE, AND I THOUGHT HE COULD REDEEM HIMSELF. THEN HE PULLED THE REVOLUTION BULL CRAP, AND I DON'T LIKE HIM ANYMORE. ITS NOT THE MOST ORIGINAL PIECE OF WORK, BUT IF ANYONE WANTS IT MESSAGE ME!**

**PS: I'M GOING TO START RE EDITING A COUPLE OF THE FEW FIRST CHAPTERS. I WILL MAKE NO CHANGES TO THE STORY. JUST REWORD A FEW THINGS, AND FIX ANY ERRORS.**


	26. CH 25 The Mirage of the Rebellion

The Overlooked Prodigy

CH 25 - The Mirage of the Rebellion

"Naruto" - Person Talking

'_Naruto_' - Person Thinking

"**Naruto**" - Summons/Biju talking

"_**Naruto**_" - Summons/Biju thinking

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu**" - Jutsu

(Author's Note)

**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU**

**LINE **

Naruto gave them a smile, "_I guess they're finally understanding the true purpose of this drill…." _

Without warning Naruto activated his sharingan, and looked to the right and left. "_Someone's here….no I can sense 7 chakra signatures!" _

Naruto's head cocked to his right where Daichi was sitting, "Daichi get over here now!"

Everyone suddenly turned to Daichi, who had been sitting not to far away. Daichi not wasting a second quickly begun to run to Naruto. That's when Naruto saw a shadow creep up behind him, "_Who is that?" _

"What's going on?" asked Aiko.

Naruto didn't answer, and he quickly unsealed the Executioner's blade from the seal on his wrist. In what looked like an instant, he shunshined between Daichi and the intruder and slammed the blade in between them.

**LINE**

Not wasting a second Naruto quickly grabbed Daichi, and jumped back to the rest of the group. Naruto gritted his teeth, as three hooded figures stepped forward.

"Your quick little brat." spoke one of the hidden figures.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "_A girl?" _

"Who are you? What do you want?" asked Naruto.

The tallest figure stepped forward, and pulled out a kunai. Then Naruto watched in surprise as one of them pulled out an enormous sword. Naruto's eyes widen as he stared at the bandaged up, dual hilted sword, "That's one of the….."

Naruto looked down at his executioner's blade, "Are you-"

Before he got the chance to look back up, the third hooded figure was upon him. Naruto's eyes widen, and with no time to react. The Hooded figure stabbed a kunai straight into Naruto's stomach. Naruto's eyes widen as he begun to cough out blood, "...from the Hidden Mist?"

"Does it matter? You're already finished." replied the hooded figure.

"Akane!" shouted the tallest hooded figure.

Akane merely shook her head, "Shut it, Ao! I told you this was a waste of time."

"Brother!" shouted Haruka.

The rest of the Uchiha backed up a little, "Naruto?"

Naruto simply coughed more blood, "What are you after? You purposely missed a vital spot, so you aren't trying to kill me."

"Akane! Snap out of it!" shouted Ao.

Akane turned around, "Ao, just shut-"

Akane's eyes widen in shock as she gazed upon Naruto and the rest of the Uchiha. Turning around she was even more shocked to see that she had a kunai pressed against Chojuro. "Akane! Please don't kill me!"

Akane growled, and turned around, "Don't be an idiot Chojuro…..What just happened?"

"Genjutsu" spoke Ao, "Maybe if you hadn't rushed in, then you wouldn't have fallen for it. This boy is exceptionally skilled in it…..he didn't even sign a single hand sign, and he had all of us under it."

"_The circulation of chakra in his right eye…..he has a dojutsu….what a minute, I know this circulation!" , _Naruto eyes widen in shock, "Ao, is it? I'm assuming you are the leader of this small group. So stop wasting my time, and tell me what are you here for? Why go as far as to set up a barrier to keep us trapped?"

"We told you we weren't answering!" shouted Akane as she weaved a few hand seals, "**Lava Release: Volcanic Ash"**

Naruto's sharingan followed the hand seals, "_A mixture of earth and fire based hand seals? I can't copy them." _

Naruto gritted his teeth, and weaved his own hand signs. Then suddenly Akane launched a bunch of Volcanic Ash from her mouth. Naruto then finished his last hand seal, "**Water Release; Water Trumpet Jutsu"**

The two jutsu's collided, and the volcanic ash covered the area. Naruto kneeled down, and covered his mouth, "_A smoke screen? I should've used a wind based jutsu to blow it away, but I couldn't recognize the jutsu fast enough." _

Suddenly the sound of coughing brought his attention behind him.

"Naru- *cough*-to" grunted Ken, "I-*cough*- can't breath!"

"_I've been too careless…..I forgot about them!" _Naruto looked back, "Hold your breath-"

Naruto brought up the executioner's blade, and blocked Akane's strike. Then suddenly Chojuro appeared by her side, and he launched his own attack. He thrust his sword across his body, and was planning to hit Naruto. Naruto kicked Akane back, and ducked under Chojuro's blade. Not wasting any time he punched Chojuro straight in the gut, and followed with a knee to the face. Chojuro fell back, and suddenly Ao was upon him as well. Naruto had only enough time to dodge, as Ao attacked with his kunai. Naruto gritted his teeth, and his sharingan begun spinning wildly. **Demonic Illusion: Acupuncture Needle Illusion**. Naruto watched as Ao suddenly froze, and completely stopped moving.

Jumping back, he flashed through some hand seals, "**Hidden Mist Jutsu"**

Before the mist completely engulfed them Naruto frowned as he watched Ao break his genjutsu without the help of his teammates, "_Just as I thought….there's no other explanation….there after the Sharingan. That would explain that…." _

**LINE**

Akane, Ao, and Chojuro regrouped.

Ao growled, "We have only 8 minutes now. Stop messing around, we'll teach him that using this jutsu was his biggest mistake. I can't believe this brat would use our own jutsu against us!"

Chojuro sighed, "He's so fast though!"

"Shut it Chojuro! We're taking this kid down." added Akane. " Why don't we use the kids as hostages."

Ao sighed, "It might have to come to that, there's too much at stake for us to lose this fight."

Akane nodded, "Here's the plan, Chojuro and I will face him head on, then you Ao will capture a few of his little brats."

Ao nodded, "Alright just remember, we don't kill any of them."

"Hai!" shouted both Chojuro and Akane.

**LINE  
**

Naruto appeared next to the rest of the young Uchiha. Naruto was surprised to see them in a Manji formation, "_Nice thinking Aiko" _

"Are you guys alright?" asked Naruto.

Haruka smiled, "You're okay!"

"We're fine, they haven't attacked us directly." spoke Katashi, "It looks like they're more concerned about you than us."

Aiko nodded, "I think it would be wise if we try to escape now. While this jutsu is covering our escape."

Naruto shook his head, "There's two reasons that won't work. This jutsu is originated from the Hidden Mist, so I'm taking quite the gamble with this jutsu. As well there's a barrier set around us, we can't just run off. Even if we could I couldn't do that. We would just drag this battle into the village, and endanger countless of lives. I'm going to take care of them here and now."

"What about us?" asked Ken, "Are we going to help you?"

Naruto shook his head, "That won't be necessary, I'm going to get you guys out of here."

"But how? You said there was a barrier surrounding us?" asked Haruka.

Naruto closed his eyes, and reopened them, "_**Mangekyō Sharingan"**_

Everyone stood stunned as they stared into Naruto's Mangekyō.

Katashi's eyes widen, "_That pattern….I recognize it! He used that same sharingan when he fought that bone guy!" _

"Hold hands….now!"

Without a word all of them grabbed each other's hand, and Naruto placed his hand on Aiko's shoulder, "Since I won't be going with you, you'll all be placed under a genjutsu….in other words you'll be knocked out for a while."

Katashi looked at Naruto, "What is that?! You used it last time too!"

"I'll tell you guys one day, but today isn't that day, **KAMUI**". Both of Naruto's Mangekyō begun to spin. Then suddenly the whole Uchiha family disappeared from sight. Naruto turned around, and grabbed both of his eyes, "I guess I'll never get used to that feeling."

Taking his hands off his eyes, his eyes morphed back into his usual sharingan. "_I wasn't planning on using my Mangekyō Sharingan, but now I can't use Kamui to the full extent. If I attempt to teleport anything to that dimension, it will just harm anyone in it." _

Naruto grabbed the executioner's blade, and resealed it back into his wrist. He then unsealed Shisui's sword, "_I'll be able to move faster with this sword….now where are they?" _

Naruto disappeared in a shunshin.

**LINE**

Ao was running through the mist toward the direction of the group of brats, then his eyes widen as he watched them disappear in thin air. Then suddenly he watched Naruto disappear in a shunshin, "_What was that? They disappeared in thin air!" _

Before Ao could ponder any more, he quickly lifted his kunai and blocked Naruto's strike. Naruto jumped back, and took a couple more swings. Ao quickly blocked and dodged everyone single strike.

Ao quickly ducked, and dodged the swing of another Naruto behind him. Ao quickly turned around, and got underneath the clone and struck his kunai right through him. As soon as Ao dispelled the clone he jumped back, and faced Naruto head on. Naruto simply glared at him, "That eye under your eye patch…..it's the Byakugan isn't it?"

"You're quite a talkative shinobi, didn't your superiors tell you not to do that in battle?" asked Ao.

Naruto growled, "Answer the question! Is that a Byakugan, yes or no!"

"So what if it is?" taunted Ao.

Naruto eyes lit in anger, "Then tell me how did you get that eye? Depending how you respond I might not kill you."

"I just found it." replied Ao.

Naruto was about to attack when his eyes slightly widen, and he looked to his right. An enormous ball of lava was sailing straight for him. Naruto jumped straight into the air, jumping over it. "_There's no point in using the hidden mist technique if they can perfectly fight in it. It's only hindering me because I can't use my sharingan genjutsu." _

Naruto flashed through some hand signs, and clapped his hands, "**WInd Release: Great Breakthrough"**

Naruto watched as the three most shinobi gathered again. Naruto landed to the area across them, and stared at them. Naruto gritted his teeth, "_This isn't going to be easy." _

**LINE  
**Akane, Chojuro, and Ao regrouped once again.

"Where did the kids go?" asked Akane.

Ao shrug his shoulders, "The boy used a strange teleportation technique, he got them out of here."

"A teleportation technique? Then why didn't he leave with them?" asked Chojuro.

Akane grinned, "Well, Chojuro he came to deal with us. That little brat is a bit arrogant to think he can take on all three of us."

Suddenly a gust of wind passed through the area, and they watched the mist technique dispel.

"I guess he noticed that wasn't going to work on us, " boasted Akane.

Ao narrowed his eyes, "No, his intentions weren't to fight us using the Mist technique, but in order to get an opportunity to get those kids out. As well….he wanted to test out the theory of me having the Byakugan. I guess he noticed right away, when I dispelled his first couple of genjutsu with real ease, as well how I've managed to dodge attacks from what should be blind spots."

"What? He already figured out your Byakugan?" asked Chojuro. "But you even haven't used it extensively in battle yet."

Ao looked forward as he watched Naruto land in front of them, "Don't take this kid lightly….he is definitely something else."

Akane growled,"You're both cowards, I'll take care of him."

Akane was about to sign some hand seals, when Ao grabbed her hands, "No, Chojuro will attack him, while we support. The kid is clearly skilled in ninjutsu, so engaging him in a ninjutsu fight isn't exactly our best choice. He's very skilled in genjutsu, and both me and Chojuro are very good at dispelling genjutsus. Yet Chojuro is more skilled in kenjutsu then this kid. So it will be our job to counter his ninjutsu attacks, while Chojuro takes him down with his kenjutsu."

Chojuro's eyes widen, "Me? Are you sure about that sempai?"

"Yes you! Now go out there and do your job! I swear the newer generation gets wimpier and wimpier." complained Ao.

Akane sighed, "_Even though I would rather fight than Chojuro over here, Ao brings forth an amazing analyst. His plan is more likely to work." _

"Let's do this." spoke Akane.

The three mist shinobi nodded, and rushed forward. Naruto watched closely as the three rushed at him. Then his eyes widen, as he watched Chojuro's sword glow blue, **Release Hiramekarei! "**

Naruto watched as the sword turned into a massive longsword. Chojuro swung his sword, and Naruto ducked underneath, "_The length of his sword is insane!"_

Naruto then rushed toward Chojuro, "_But he'll pay for it once someone get's underneath."_

Naruto brought his black bladed sword, and attacked chojuro. Then to his surprise Chojuro managed to quickly block his strike. Naruto then gazed at the sword, "_So he can control the contraction of the sword. This is going to be tough."_

Naruto jumped back, and he watched as chojuro swung his sword at him. Deciding not to block it with his own blade, he rolled to the right and dodged the attack. Naruto's eyes widen as he watched the sword destroy the ground underneath, "_His sword isn't meant for slashing, it's meant to crush." _

Naruto rolled up, and signed some hand seals, "_Getting in a sword fight with such a superior kenjutsu user, isn't a bright idea. __**Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu**_"

Naruto launched a decent sized fire ball at chojuro from point-blank. Then suddenly an enormous water wall erupted from the ground, "_What the? There's no way he had time to cast a jutsu"_

Naruto's eyes shifted to his left, and watched Ao with a tiger seal, "_He cast the jutsu….but using a water jutsu was to your disadvantage."_

Naruto flashed through a few hand seals, "**Water Release: Tearing Torrents**"

Chojuro was attempting to jump back, when he watched three torrents of water explode from the wall. Before Naruto could attack he felt a hot sensation to his left. Naruto bit his lip, "_I forgot about her…."_

Not wasting any time he redirected the jutsu, and blocked an incoming lava ball. Jumping back he dodged any of the lava that got past his jutsu. Naruto breathing increased a little, "_They work good as a team….no he's just a great leader."_

Naruto looked at Ao, "_His Byakugan allows him to know beforehand, when I'm going to cast a jutsu. He then proceeded to block my jutsu, and have the redhead counter attack. All while I fight this superior skilled kenjutsu opponent…..so this is their plan." _

Naruto tried to stare into Ao's eye, but he watched him invertly avoid his gaze, "_I need to take him out quick. If I'm right taking him out, would disrupt the other two's teamwork and send them straight into chaos. The easiest way would be to just use Tsukuyomi, but my reflexes would slow down….."_

Naruto gritted his teeth, "_The Tsukuyomi…..so powerful, but its the most costly technique I have. The sudden loss of so much chakra always slows down my reflexes, and vision for a short period of time. If my theory isn't right, and those two do manage to work perfectly together…..they'll take me down with no sweat. I need to strike fast!" _

Naruto grabbed his sword, and launched forward. He quickly attacked Chojuro, but Chojuro managed to block every single of his strikes. Then suddenly he watched Chojuro's blade transform once again, "_A hammer?" _

Chojuro then brought down his sword with much force, once again causing an enormous dent in the ground. Naruto back flipped out of the way, but on his way down he watched Chojuro's blade transform into the long sword, "_So his sword doesn't control contraction, it transforms into what he wants?"_

As Naruto landed he channeled wind chakra down his sword, and proceed to block Chojuro's slice. As soon as the two blades connected Naruto was slowly starting to get pushed back. Naruto then watched as Akane sneaked behind him, "_So he extended his blade in order to give her room to unleash an attack."_

Naruto then slammed his sword down, bringing Chojuro's blade down too. For a split second Chojuro lost his grip on the sword, allowing Naruto to balance his hand on the top of his sword's hilt. Not wasting a second he used the sword to jump over Chojuro's blade, and he simply let go of his. The reaction was instantaneous because Naruto's sword was sent sailing straight at Akane. Akane ducked down, and barely managed to dodge the blade. Chojuro gulped, "Akane! I'm sorry!"

Naruto used the moment of confusion to attack his target.

He quickly rushed at Ao. Ao who had been expecting an attack on Chojuro, was simply caught off guard. Naruto sliced for his right eye, but to his surprise to pieces of wood attached themselves to the eye. Naruto's eyes widen, "_His earings? Is that a cursed seal?"_

"_That was too close"_ breathed Ao, as he used the opportunity to strike. Bringing down a kunai he lashed at Naruto. Naruto moved his head to the right, and received a deep cut on his cheek. Naruto bit his lip, but he then proceeded to his second objection. Staring into the eyes of Ao, his eyes transformed into the 8 rounded star. Then he muttered a single world, "**Tsukuyomi**"

The world around Ao shifted.

**LINE  
**

Ao couldn't breath. For a moment it felt like he had left reality, and entered a nightmare. The sky was pitch black with nothing, but a red moon staring down at him. He was shackled down to some table, and he couldn't move. Then suddenly two large swords appeared above him, and fell straight down. Ao screamed as he felt the two swords cut right through his eyes. Then suddenly it was gone. Ao opened his eyes, and once again he was shackled to the table, "What….just happened? Is this genjutsu?"

Ao attempted to activate his Byakugan, but his efforts were futile, "_If this was genjutsu, then I would be able to see right through it!"_

"Pathetic….the Byakugan can't fight against this genjutsu….the only thing that can even attempt to dispel this genjutsu is another sharingan." replied Naruto as he suddenly appeared in front of Ao.

Ao stood baffled, as Naruto suddenly appeared, "What? What are you talking about?"

"This is my most powerful genjutsu in my arsenal….**Tsukuyomi**. In this world 24 hours will pass, while in reality only a moment will actually occur. This genjutsu controls space, and the perception of time." replied Naruto.

"Space?" asked Ao.

Naruto shook his head, "Shouldn't of asked…..let me show you."

Instantly Naruto disappeared, and an enormous monster appeared. Suddenly Ao felt himself unshackled, and the monster grabbed down to get him. Ao simply watched as the monster threw him inside of his mouth, and chewed him down. He felt every ounce of pain, as his bones were crushed to crumbs. Then all at once, he was once again shackled down to a table. Ao grunted as his head fell down, "That was genjutsu?"

Naruto appeared once more, shaking his head, "23 hours, 58 minutes and 23 seconds remain…..you are now my prisoner."

**LINE- END TSUKUYOMI**

Ao eyes fell to the back of his head, and he collapsed to the ground. Naruto took a deep breath, and then Chojuro shouted, 'Ao!"

Naruto clenched his fist, "_Those fools…."_

Then he disappeared in a shunshin. Using Ao as a distraction, he appeared behind Chojuro and cut vertically across his back. Naruto closed his eyes as blood sprayed onto his face, "_It won't kill him, but he won't be getting back up." _

Chojuro's eyes widen, and he fell onto his stomach. Naruto fell to one knee, as he attempted to catch his breath. That's when Akane arrived onto the scene. Naruto simply stared at Akane's, whose expression said it all. Akane simply shouted, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Naruto closed his eyes again, "That's enough….neither of them are dead Akane Terumi."

Akane's eyes widen, "What are you….How do you know my name?"

Naruto's eyes opened again revealing his Sharingan, "My Sharingan is more powerful than you think. When I caught Ao in my genjutsu, I extracted all of his information from him."

"Than that means…."

Naruto nodded, "I know about this little test, and let me tell you one thing. I'm not going to fight you anymore. I don't care about your little Biju, you can keep it for yourselves. You win."

Akane clenched her fist, "Then…..then why did you have to cut down Chojuro?"

"I don't know….I didn't think I could calm him down, he was really into the little fight of ours." replied Naruto.

Akane crossed the space between Naruto and her, and slammed her fist right into his face. Naruto was sent flying back, and Akane growled, "I don't like you."

Naruto was about to shout, when suddenly Tsunade and Mei appeared in front of Naruto. Naruto glared at Tsunade, and pointed a finger, "HEY! WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM OLD HAG! HOW CAN YOU ALLOW THIS TO-"

Naruto was suddenly punched to the ground, and Tsunade was towering over him with a tick mark on her forehead, "Show some respect, brat. We have guests here."

Mei gave a nervous smile, "_There goes her temper…."_

Naruto picked himself up, and pointed at the other guests, "Guests? They were trying to brutally take me down!"

"So, how did you figure it out?" asked Mei.

Naruto looked at Mei, "Mei Terumi….the leader of the Rebellion of the Mist. I must say, I never expected to see someone like you asking for my help."

Mei's eyes widen, "Wait…"

"I cast your little Byakugan friend under a genjutsu….I brutally tortured him and, I got the information I wanted. If I had known that it was an ally, I would of never caught him under that genjutsu." replied Naruto as he glared at Tsunade.

Mei looked at Ao, "So when is he going to wake up?"

"I don't know….maybe a few days with Tsunade's help?" replied Naruto.

Tsunade looked at him, "You used that jutsu?"

"What's so special about it?" asked Akane as she walked into the conversation.

Tsunade sighed, "It was expected….his genjutsu attacks the mental state of one's mind. It can completely destroy one's mental health, if used to it's full potential."

"Anyways, let's go talk about this somewhere else." spoke Tsunade.

**LINE - A FEW HOURS LATER**

Naruto was walking down the village, with a bag of ice on his face. After being punched by Akane, Tsunade, then Haruka and Aiko. His face was starting to hurt. Naruto simply sulked, as he walked down the village, "_Isn't this just great….why can't people be more appreciative? No, they have to go hit me in the face!"_

Naruto growled silently, as he starting thinking back, "_First Akane smacked me in the face for taking down Chojuro. The man was quite pleased that I thought he was too much of a threat to calm down. Then Tsunade hits me in the face, when this whole situation was her fault! Then when I release the rest of the brats, Aiko and Haruka punch me in the face for catching them under a genjutsu! ARG! Why can't people be more appre-!" _

Naruto suddenly bumped into someone, and he heard a bag of groceries fall to the ground.

"Watch where you're going!"

"I'm sorry, let me help you."

Naruto quickly got down, and starting to pick up the person's stuff. Then when he looked up he was taken back to be staring at Mito. "Mito?"

"Naruto?"

**LINE- A FEW HOURS BEFORE**

Minato rushed into his office, "_If I hurry, I can get to the mission center and hear the official details of the mission."_

Though as soon as he walked into his private office, in his house. He was surprised to see Jiraiya in his chair, "Jiraiya? What are you doing here?"

"Can't stop by to see my own student?" asked Jiraiya as he gave him a big grin.

Minato sighed, "You leave for 8 years and return, then suddenly disappear for 4 months."

"Straight to the point. Then I'll also be blunt as well. I want to take Naruto and Mito on a training trip for at least 2 years." replied Jiraiya.

Minato's eyes widen, "What? Why?"

"You've heard of the Akatsuki….that's the main reason why I've been gone for the past 8 years." replied Jiraiya, "I even heard you guys had a little run in with two of it's members, Kisame and Itachi."

Minato closed the door behind him, "Your intel was spot on….we were careless to let them get in like that."

Jiraiya shook his head, "No matter what you did, it would of been near impossible to stop Itachi Uchiha from getting in. Especially when we were just recovering from Orochimaru's attack."

"That still doesn't answer the question. Why do you want to take Mito and Naruto." asked Minato.

Jiraiya sighed, "If my calculation are correct the Akatsuki won't make another big move like that….for at least two more years. Its best if I train Mito, to prepare herself against them. They're are currently around 10 S-rank ninjas, ninjas who could easily take her down in an instant in her current condition."

"As for Naruto, he also needs to get strong. The potential he has shown is immense, and I'm sure he too will become a target for the Akatsuki. Not because he's a jinchuuriki because of his relationships with them. If Naruto was captured, what do you think Kushina would do?" asked Jiraiya.

Minato looked down, "She would probably go after him…..without a second's thought."

"As well not only that, but Naruto's sharingan is invaluable. If we can teach him how to improve on his sharingan abilities, it would be extremely valuable to Mito's jinchuuriki training. I've been thinking that sage mode could very well help him do that." replied Jiraiya, "As well the experience would be extremely valuable for him."

Minato sighed, as he took a seat on his coach, "That won't be necessary, Naruto has already proven that he can completely subdue a jinchuuriki, with his visual prowesses alone."

"What? What are you talking about?" asked Jiraiya.

Minato sighed, "A lots of happened after you left. First off Naruto joined ANBU Black Ops, and he had a little run in with Kumo's jinchuuriki. Apparently Naruto managed to gain complete control of her, by taming the beast inside of her."

Jiraiya's eyes widen, then he let out a loud laugh, "That brat? Who would of thought he would become so powerful so fast! I still remember his little pranks he would pull, and how he would go around screaming he would be the best ninja ever! Naruto sure has grown up into a splendid young man…..but still why can't I take him?"

Minato was going to reply, when he suddenly saw the door open. Mito was standing in the doorframe, completely shocked. Then she let out a small smile, "Um dad, mom told me to go get her something from the store. I was wondering if you wanted something?"

Minato shook his head, but before he responded Mito dashed out, "Bye dad!" 

Minato pinched his nose, and slammed the door shut, "You think…."

"Yes, she probably heard everything. That's probably why she ran away. Let's just get back on track." replied Jiraiya.

Minato nodded, "Naruto can't join because he's been asked to take on a mission for the Mist. The length of the mission could range from a few months to a few years."

"The Bloody Mist? Aren't they in a civil war?" asked Jiraiya.

Minato shook his head, " The Rebellion leader, Mei Terumi, came seeking Naruto's help. She believes that Naruto's sharingan could help them end the war, since the 4th Mizukage is a jinchuuriki."

Jiraiya smirked, "He's not only powerful, but he's got the ladies following him too! I'm so proud!"

Minato smacked Jiraiya across the face, "This isn't a joke!"

Jiraiya sighed, "Just trying to lighten up the mood, you're so tensed up."

"So, I guess I'm not taking Naruto. How about Mito?" asked Jiraiya.

Minato clenched his nose, "_Kushina is going to kill me….."_

**LINE**

"Mito?"

"Naruto?"

Suddenly Mito gave Naruto a big hug, and she begun to cry. Naruto caught off guard, sat there dumbfounded. Looking around he noticed they were attracting attention. Naruto quickly grabbed Mito and her stuff, and quickly shunshined out of there. Appearing on the top of a rooftop, he held Mito in his arms, "What's wrong, Mito?"

"It's my fault isn't it? That's why Itachi came to the village?" asked Mito.

Naruto looked down at Mito, "What are you talking about."

"The Akatsuki. They're after me, aren't they? and mother too?" asked Mito.

Naruto sighed, "They finally told you?"

"No, I overheard a conversation with father and Jiraiya." replied Mito.

Naruto looked up to the sky, "The Akatsuki...an organization rumored to be containing several S-Rank ninjas. This organization's purpose is probably to capture the Tailed Beasts….that includes the ones inside you and mom."

"Is that why? Why you were in such a rush to get stronger, and you joined ANBU?" asked Mito, "It's all my fault isn't it?"

Naruto laughed, and Mito glared, "It's not funny!"

"Of course it is. Mito it isn't your fault, you can't control the actions of other people. The only thing you can do is control your own fate, and the best way to do that is just to get stronger and crush this foe." replied Naruto.

"What if I can't get stronger?" asked Mito.

"But you can because I believe in you Mito." responded Naruto.

Mito looked down, "It's easy for you to say….your so strong, you're my age and you're already in ANBU black ops. I'm not even Chunin."

"That is tough, isn't it? But that's all life is." replied Naruto, "The only thing you can do is keep pushing harder, because the only people that make changes. Are the people, who are willing to go against the tide."

Naruto stood up, and carried Mito bridal style, "Let's go home before mother begins to worry. She's probably going to panic after I tell hear about the news I have to say."

**LINE**

Naruto walked into his house with Mito by his side. An comforting silence rang over them as they walked in. The moment they walked in, they were greeted by the lovely sound of their mother, "Mito! You're late!"

Mito gulped, "I'm coming mom!"

"What's in the bag?" asked Naruto as he accompanied Mito.

Mito responded, "Yarn, mother was making an outfit for the baby."

Mito and Naruto walked down the hall, and opened the new room that had been set up in the house. The room was a light red, almost making it look pink. At the moment the room was pretty plain, but Naruto expected that to change soon. Though there was one thing in this bare red room, and that was their mother rocking in a rocking chair. She was hard at work with a half finished shirt. Kushina smiled as she watched her son walk in, "Naruto? Back so early? I was expecting you to be gone all day."

"That was the plan, but something came up." relied Naruto.

Mito handed Kushina the bag, and Kushina carefully took out a wool of yarn. "Oh really? Did you get called in for some ANBU mission? Though I thought they promised not to call you in on this day."

"Not exactly…." replied Naruto as he moved toward the window.

Kushina looked up, "Well, what is it? Don't let me play some guessing game? Come on! Spill it!"

"I've taken a new mission…." replied Naruto, "It's mission ranking from S to an SS-Rank mission."

Kushina dropped the wool, and Mito was alarmed, "SS-rank? I've never heard of a rank that high?"

Kushina narrowed her eyes, and slowly stood up. Naruto watched as she struggled, due to her swollen belly, "SS-rank? Missions of those calibre usually include highly classified political missions….or long term missions. I haven't heard of one being called in since the Third Great Shinobi War. What's the mission."

Naruto looked over at Kushina, "I'll be gone soon….and I don't know when I'm coming back."

"What do you mean? What's this mission?!" demanded Kushina as she begun to raise her voice.

Naruto closed his eyes, "I've been hired to take a job in the Hidden Mist Village."

"The Bloody Mist? What could they possibly want with you? Aren't they in a civil war?" asked Kushina.

"The mission is quite simple….kill the 4th Mizukage." finished Naruto as he opened his eyes.

Kushina stopped breathing, "_Kill the 4th Mizukage? A kage?"_

"What are you talking about?! There's no way! That's complete suicide! To challenge a kage, there's no way you're going!" roared Kushina.

Naruto's eyes widen, as he watched Kushina's eyes turn bloody red. "_Is the seal already that weak?" _

"That Minato….what is he thinking? How could he possibly allow this? Isn't there someone else to take the job." questioned Kushina as chakra begun to become visible.

Mito stood back, "_The Nine Tails Chakra….it's becoming visible!" _

Naruto's eyes flashed into the sharingan, and Kushina watched as it morphed into the 8 rounded star. Suddenly Kushina felt her whole body freeze, the influence of the nine tails completely gone, "_What just happened? The influence….it's gone." _

Naruto sadden eyes told the story, "I understand your concern, but there's a reason why no one else can do it. My eyes are capable of suppressing a tailed beast...the 4th Mizukage is a jinchuuriki…..you must understand."

Naruto sighed, " I was really looking forward to meeting my new little brother, I guess the meeting will have to wait. This is a goodbye, mother….Mito"

Mito looked over to Kushina. She watched as Kushina's eyes went blank, and she fell to the ground. Mito caught Kushina, and placed her down in her chair, "Was that really necessary? I mean you managed to calm me down, why not do the same?"

Naruto sighed, "There's a difference between you and mom, for one your not pregnant. Two she's mom, there's no controlling her once she get's mad."

Mito cracked a smile, "But you just did."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "I guess I did."

Suddenly Minato appeared at the window, "I see you beat me to tell her….you knocked her out?"

"I had no choice...didn't you feel it?" asked Naruto.

Minato nodded, "I did that's why I rushed over here, but you got it under control."

"So what time am I leaving?" asked Naruto.

Minato sighed, "You'll leave at sunset, Mei is in a rush to get back."

Naruto looked out the window, "That gives me an hour, I guess this is a goodbye Dad, Mito."

Mito gave Naruto a hug, "I'll miss you brother."

Minato came over, and gave both of them a one arm hug, "I'll miss you too. If your mother doesn't kill me, you might see me when you come back."

Naruto smiled, and they let go of them, "Don't worry, mother wasn't one to show mercy anyways."

Minato laughed, "I'm sure she's going to give you a beating when you come back too."

"I'll be glad to receive it." joked Naruto, "As long as it means I come back."

Suddenly a Shadow Clone appears at the door with a bag in its hand. Naruto takes the pack, and the Shadow Clone dispels. "I'll see you guys soon."

**LINE - TRAINING GROUND 4**

Naruto walked into training ground 4, and a wave of nostalgia ran through his veins. Memories ran through his skull as he remembered the training he did with his Team 11. He walked deeper into the forest, and was surprised by the beautiful fall trees. A crisp wind blew through the area, causing a shower of red and yellow leaves to fall on Naruto. Naruto stood for a minute, and allowed himself to bathe in the shower of leaves, "_I'm sure going to miss Konoha." _

Then suddenly he walked onto a battle scene between Yamato, Yakumo, Sai, and….Sakura? Naruto watched as the three genin battled Yamato extensively. As soon as he walked in he quickly caught Sai's gaze. Sai suddenly stopped moving, and Yakumo yelled at him, "What are you do-..."

Yakumo looked in the direction, in which Naruto was standing. She let out a too big of a smile, "Naruto? Is that really you? It's been weeks since we've seen you!"

Yamato turned around, "So you came back already? I guess ANBU was too tough for you."

"Yeah right, and even if I did it looks like someone already replaced me." replied Naruto.

Sakura suddenly turned red, "Of course not! It's just that the Chunin Exams are coming up, and I joined up with Team 11 since Sasuke already became a chunin."

"Calm down Sakura, I'm just kidding. I actually came to say goodbye." replied Naruto as he looked at his former team, "I'll be leaving for a long term mission, and I don't know if I will return."

"Long term missions? Those are only appointed to jounins." replied Sai, and then he smirked, "I guess that means your now a jounin."

Yamato's eyes widen, "Since when Naruto?"

Sakura's mouth fell open, "_What? Naruto's….already a jounin? But he only left the academy a little over year ago." _

Naruto smiled, "Couldn't get one past you, huh Sai. I was just promoted a few hours ago, when I received my mission."

"Suddenly Yakuma gave him a hug, "Good Luck Naruto, it seems you're getting closer to your dream everyday."

Yakumo let go of her hug, "Don't worry, when you come back we will close that gap by one rank! So don't go getting a big head!"

"This is a little sudden, but I wish you luck Naruto," replied Yamato.

Then Sai gave him a serious face, "Don't die whiskers, it won't be the same without you."

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." replied Naruto as he turned around, "I'm kind in a rush to leave, so this is a goodbye."

Naruto simply walked out the same way he came in, and Yakumo sighed, "He was never good with goodbyes, I guess that's the best we would get from him."

**LINE**

Sasuke sighed as he entered his apartment complex. Having moved out of the Uchiha distract years ago, he now enjoyed his peaceful apartment. Having just finished his last assignment, he walked into his apartment. He was quickly alerted, when he saw Naruto at his table all packed up. Sasuke sighed, "So, they finally kicked you out?" 

Naruto looked up, and deadpanned, "What? No! AND What do you mean by finally?"

Sasuke shrugged, "I don't know, I felt like something like that would happen. Knowing you."

Naruto sweat dropped, "I came here to say goodbye."

"Goodbye?" asked Sasuke.

Naruto nodded, "I've taken a long term mission, and I don't know when I'll return. It could be weeks, months, or even years. So I came for two things. To say goodbye, and give you this."

Naruto pulled out a scroll, and handed it to Sasuke. Sasuke grabbed the scroll, and looked at Naruto, "What's this?"

Naruto shrug his shoulders, "I don't know, you need to open it to find out. I'll see you, Sasuke take care of everyone while I'm gone."

Naruto was about to walk out, when Sasuke grabbed his shoulder, "Did you tell them too?"

"The rest of the clan? No." replied Naruto.

Sasuke eyes widen, "Why not?"

"It's much simpler this way, if I told them they wouldn't want me to leave. Heck I'll be surprised if they tied me down." replied Naruto as he cracked a smile. "It's a lot easier for them… and me. See ya."

Then Naruto poofed out of existence, Sasuke sneered, "Of course he would send a shadow clone."

Sasuke unrolled the scroll, and his eyes widen, "ANBU inv-"

**LINE  
**

Naruto sat at the edge of a small cliff, with his forehead protector in his hand. He watched as the sun finally set, "It looks like I'll be taking a new mission, Shisui. I hope you can look over my family and friends, when I'm gone. Their safety is the only thing that matters to me…"

Naruto sat in thought, when he heard footsteps walk up behind him. Quickly turning around he was surprised to see nothing there. Then his eyes widen in alert, and he jumped to the side. Suddenly chains erupted from all directions, "_These chains…"_

Naruto was quickly tied down to the ground, and Kushina appeared towering over him. Naruto's looked up at his mother, "Is it safe for you to be using that in your condition?"

Kushina glared on Naruto, "Don't try to redirect the conversation here. Your genjutsu trick may of worked on me, but it isn't permanent. May I remind you I was once a shinobi too."

"Mom, you-"

Naruto didn't finish as his mother punched his face into the ground, "Listen here squirt. I've lived in this world longer than you! And I know sometimes we have to do things that seem extremely dangerous. I'm not here to stop you, but I just wanted to tell you one thing."

Naruto suddenly felt the chains loosen around him, and he stood up. Kushina quickly gave him a hug, "Please don't die. If you do I won't ever forgive you, got that dattebane?"

Naruto felt a liquid splash on his neck, and realized it was his mothers tears. "I left something in your bag…."

Then suddenly she pierced Naruto's stomach with a kunai, Naruto coughed blood, "What are you-"

Suddenly Naruto exploded into a flock of crows, and Kushina gazed at the birds as they flew off, "**Crow Shadow Clone Illusion, **that was Mikoto's favorite technique….I told you I was once a shinobi too."

**LINE**

Naruto was walking towards the entrance of the village, when memories flooded in. Reaching for his bag he was surprised to pull out a headband, and a note, "_When did she put that there?"_

Naruto pondered on the situation, but came up with no logical answer. Sighing he turning the headband over, and was surprised to see an Hidden Eddy Village symbol. "_This is mother's….father's headband. Why is she giving me this?" _

Opening the note it read a simple phrase

_Good Luck_

Naruto cracked a smile, "I guess she isn't good with goodbyes either, what a short message."

Then Naruto slipped the note into his pocket. He then walked to the gates of Konoha were Team Mei was waiting for him.

Akane growled as she held Ao over her shoulder, "You're late squirt."

Chojuro stood up straight, "You're here, Naruto. Let's get going!"

Mei nodded, "Let's get going. The quicker we get back home, the quicker we can get Ao recovering."

Naruto nodded, "Let's get going.

Team Mei jumped to the trees.

**LINE - SOMEWHERE HIDDEN**

A room with 9 apparitions. Suddenly an impatient voice yelled out, "Why have you called us here Pein? I was in the middle of converting someone."

"Shut it Hidan, I have important matters to discuss." yelled Pein.

The rest stayed quick understanding the message.

"We have received a new member, his name Kurai."

In an instant a masked figure appeared with the rest of the apparitions. The man opened his eyes and revealed a pair of sharingan, "I am Kurai."

"Sharingan? Look at that Itachi, it looks like you aren't the last Uchiha." spoke Kisame as he revealed both of his arms.

"_Who is he? Could this be Madara in disguise?"_ Itachi looked at Kisame, and then back at Kurai, "I don't care."

Pein looked at everyone, "He will join forces with Zetsu, completing our pairs. That is all I have for you."

Then all the apparitions disappeared.

**LINE - 1 year and 6 months later**

A vortex opened up in a wet, and dark sewer. Water dripped from the top of the sewer, and there was the occasional rumble. As the vortex moved quicker, two figure popped out of it. Both of them red heads, but one was a boy and another a girl. They were roughly about the same height, but the boy looked much younger. The women looked like she was in her mid twenties, while the young man in his mid teens.

"Naruto? Are you ready?" asked the women.

Naruto nodded, "This is where it all ends. It seems that Ao's distraction worked. Everyone has left the Mizukage defenseless."

"Don't underestimate him, he really doesn't need a defense." replied Mei.

Naruto nodded, and closed his eyes, "He's down this hallway, let's go."

Mei nodded, and they both exploded into a quick sprint. Naruto took point, and turned several times until he reached an opening. In the opening stood the 4th Mizukage. Naruto narrowed his eyes, "_He's much shorter than I imagined." _

Mei pulled out a kunai, "This is where it all ends, 4th Mizukage. Surrender yourself, or we will kill you."

"What are you talking about, Mei Terumi? This is where the real fun begins."

Naruto's eyes widen, as he didn't see the Mizukage's lip moves. In fact he hadn't moved a single muscle. Mei gripped her kunai, "So you decided to come here yourself."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "_So Ao's theory was correct, could this be….the Fake Madara?"_

Naruto watched as a lone sharingan appeared from the shadows. The bloody eye illuminated through the darkness, "Mei Terumi, and Naruto Uzumaki you've both been a thorn in my side. So it's time I pluck that thorn out."

Naruto's eyes morphed into the 8 rounded star, "I could say the same about you."

**LINE  
**

**SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE! I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY!**

**NEXT CHAPTER: KAMUI vs KAMUI**

**FAVORITE, FOLLOW, REVIEW**


	27. CH 26 Kamui vs Kamui

The Overlooked Prodigy

CH 26 - Kamui vs Kamui: The Weakness of Kamui!

"Naruto" - Person Talking

'_Naruto_' - Person Thinking

"**Naruto**" - Summons/Biju talking

"_**Naruto**_" - Summons/Biju thinking

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu**" - Jutsu

(Author's Note)

**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU**

**LINE**

Mei nodded, and they both exploded into a quick sprint. Naruto took point, and turned several times until he reached an opening. In the opening stood the 4th Mizukage. Naruto narrowed his eyes, "_He's much shorter than I imagined." _

Mei pulled out a kunai, "This is where it all ends, 4th Mizukage. Surrender yourself, or we will kill you."

"What are you talking about, Mei Terumi? This is where the real fun begins."

Naruto's eyes widen, as he didn't see the Mizukage's lip moves. In fact he hadn't moved a single muscle. Mei gripped her kunai, "So you decided to come here yourself."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "_So Ao's theory was correct, could this be….the Fake Madara?"_

Naruto watched as a lone sharingan appeared from the shadows. The bloody eye illuminated through the darkness, "Mei Terumi, and Naruto Uzumaki you've both been a thorn in my side. So it's time I pluck that thorn out."

Naruto's eyes morphed into the 8 rounded star, "I could say the same about you."

**LINE**

Naruto pulled out Shisui's blade, and got into a stance. Mei pulled out a kunai, getting ready to attack. The masked man merely chuckled, "I've heard a lot about you Naruto Uzumaki… or should I say the Mirage of the Rebellion? You've been causing quite the problem among my men. You're genjutsu attacks have put much fear into the hearts of my men. Heck you've taken down some of my finest men."

"You mean Kisame? I didn't kill him…." replied Naruto, "I simply tore his arm off, and set him ablaze."

The Fake Madara stayed silent for a second, "Kisame?...You should know he betrayed me long ago….You would of been doing me a favor by killing that traitor."

Naruto's eyes widen, "_Traitor? I thought this Fake Madara was the leader behind the Akatsuki?...Shisui said this orange masked man was plotting something big….he was the one behind the Uchiha Massacre! If he aided Itachi, why did Itachi end up joining the Akatsuki? You would think that this masked man would want to keep Itachi close….what's going on!"_

"Who are you?" asked Mei, "Are you the one controlling the Mizukage?"

The Masked Man laughed, "I'm Madara Uchiha-"

"Don't lie, I know for a fact you're not Madara Uchiha. Orochimaru used the Edo Tensei to reanimate him, and he was sealed away by the Third Hokage." replied Naruto. The Masked Man stayed quiet for a minute, "_That wretched snake! How did he get his hands on Madara's DNA!"_

"So, it seems my identity has been compromised…..but in the end it doesn't matter because I am Madara's will. I will continue his will, and bring forth his plans. You would be wise to not underestimate me young Uchiha, and Mei Terumi. Though for now you shall know me as Tobi." replied the orange masked man.

Naruto gritted his teeth, "_This is all so confusing! Tobi? I have so many questions…._"

"How-"

"Talk time is over! How about we get down to buisness." replied Tobi, "I'm sure you came here to kill me, but the question is….can you?"

Naruto and Mei gripped their blades tighter. Mei not taking her gaze off Tobi asked Naruto, "How should we handle this?"

"It would be wise to retreat….this man is on a whole different level. Konoha has information on his abilities, but the only problem is that it would take time to get that information." replied Naruto.

Mei took a deep breath, "It would be better for us just to confront him here and now, we might not get another chance….what do you know about him?"

Naruto looked forward, "I only know what my mother told me….he was the man behind the nine tails attack 15 years ago…"

Mei's eyes widen, "This man?"

"Yes...and he did it all alone. He took out the ANBU squad guarding our jinchuuriki, separated the Fourth Hokage from the Jinchuuriki, extracted the Nine Tails from the jinchuuriki, and attacked the Hidden Leaf village before a single alarm could be rung….as I said he's on a whole different level." replied Naruto.

Tobi suddenly laughed out loud, "Oh I see! You're the son of Kushina! What a touching reunion, I remember holding you when you were only a child….." Tobi's voice suddenly took a deadly tone. "I should of killed you then, and maybe you wouldn't be my problem." 

Mei's eyes widen, "_This is bad…."_

Naruto looked forward, "I'm going to kill you for attacking my mother 15 years ago…."

Tobi laughed, "You think that pathetic Mangekyō Sharingan of yours is enough to kill me? You should know not even Shisui's Mangekyō was enough to kill me."

"Shisui?!"

"Ahh yes….and I was so close to killing him. Its a shame he got away, I wonder if you're going to be just as amusing as him." taunted Tobi.

Mei suddenly felt Naruto leave her side, and when she looked up Naruto was racing at Tobi, "Naruto!"

Naruto's sword lit up in wind chakra, and he sliced at Tobi. Tobi merely smirked underneath his mask, "Your efforts are futile!"

Naruto thrust his blade into his heart, and his eyes widen when he fazed right through him. Tobi suddenly pulled a kunai from out of his sleeve and turned around. The moment Naruto passed through Tobi completely, Tobi striked. "It's over."

Naruto eyes widen in terror, and Mei shouted, "Naruto!" 

Tobi's eyes widen, and he watched his own attacked also fazed through Naruto. Naruto smirked and he lashed out and grabbed Tobi's hand, "Mei!"

Mei looked at Naruto and she understood his message, "Alright Naruto!"

Mei weaved through some hand signs, "**Lava Release: Melting Apparition Technique**"

A thin sheet of lava erupted from Mei's mouth. The thin sheet of lava went flying high into the air, and quickly descended on Naruto and Tobi. Tobi gritted his teeth, and Naruto suddenly felt his body being sucked into his eye. "Touching me was your first mistake."

Naruto's body begun to shrink, and was quickly being pulled into Tobi's eye. Then all at once the vortex disappeared, and Naruto's body was untouched, "Was it?"

Tobi gritted his teeth, "_This brat….he already knows how to stop another Kamui with his Kamui."_

Tobi kicked Naruto in the gut, but Naruto refused to let go. The Lava jutsu was suddenly upon them. At that split second Naruto let go of Tobi, and jumped through the lava. Naruto shielded his head with his arms, and simply kept going. Tobi was obscured from view.

As soon as Naruto passed through the lava he grunted in pain. Some lava had splashed onto his face, and he was yelling in agnoy, "That hurt!"

He then tore off his jacket, and threw it onto the floor. Mei was quickly at his side, "Why did you do that?! That jacket might be resistant to my lava release, but it isn't a 100% resistant! Are you trying to get yourself killed!"

Naruto slowly got up, "It was a dumb plan, but it was the only one I could think of. Kamui is a very versatile technique, and he's very good at using….he's definitely better than me."

Mei looked forward, and watched as Tobi's body was covered in hard lava, "So, it's second ability….this man can use it, right?"

Naruto nodded his head, "Yeah and his is much more proficient than me, from what I could tell he only made the parts that were touched intangible….thus using less chakra. While, I usually have to transport my whole body and waste more chakra in the process."

"CRACK….."

Naruto watched as the harden molten rock cracked, and the Mizukage bolted out. The Mizukage was already in a version two cloak, with three tails sprouted out. Naruto's eyes widen, "Mei, be careful! This is a version two cloak!"

Mei looked at the jinchuuriki, "I forgot about him….maybe if you break the genjutsu on him, we might get him to side on us!"

"Okay! But we need to distract him first." replied Naruto.

Mei nodded, "I'll take care of that!"

"It's a shame I can't allow you to do that…." came a voice from behind.

Naruto's and Mei's eyes widen, as they quickly turned around. Naruto pulled out a kunai, and thrust at Tobi. His kunai simply fazed through him, and Tobi caught his wrist, "Why don't we go for a stroll?"

Before Naruto could be sucked into Tobi's eyes he yelled out at Mei, "Kill the Mizukage! I'll keep Tobi distracte-"

Mei watched as both Naruto and Tobi disappeared from view. She then recalled Naruto's words from earlier.

**LINE - Flashback**

Naruto was sitting around in some tent. He was sitting in some desk, with Mei across him. Mei looked up at him, "If our intel is correct, the Mizukage will be in this secret hideout." 

Naruto looked at the map he was pointing at, "How can you be sure the intel is safe? It did come from a loyalist."

"It doesn't matter, we'll attack the base simply because it is a large storage house. Even if the Mizukage isn't there, it'll will be a big blow for them if we destroy it." replied Mei.

Naruto sighed, "So, we're going to have to prepare for the Mizukage then…."

Mei nodded, "Correct….by the way. How do you intent to capture the Three Tails?"

"I don't…."

"What? But I thought the Hidden Leaf wanted the Three Tails in exchange for their help." asked the Mizukage.

Naruto shrug his shoulders, "That's true….but I have no intentions on capturing it….I'll just kill Mizukage with my Mangekyō, and the Three Tails will die with it."

Mei narrowed her eyes, "And what makes you think I'll allow that?"

"You owe me Mei….you know I didn't have to come. It's the least you could do for me." replied Naruto.

Mei rose an eyebrow, "I still don't understand, why don't you want your village to have another tailed beast."

Naruto looked away, "Cause it would mean another Jinchuuriki would be created, and there are only a few suitable hosts. One of those options is my new baby brother…..and the Akatsuki are still a threat. I won't allow that….. "

Mei looked at the Naruto, "_Even though he's still a kid, he's so observant and intelligent….never missing a single detail. He understood what would happen if the Hidden Leaf got their hands on another beast."_

Mei sighed, "...I guess something can get worked out….people do tend to die in the midst of battle."

Naruto grinned, "I guess so…."

**LINE - Flashback end**

Mei looked at the raging Tailed Beast, "I guess I have no choice, but to kill you, Mizukage…."

**LINE - KAMUI DIMENSION**

Naruto fell onto a hard platform, and his vision suddenly begun to blur, "_Genjutsu?...KAI!_"

With his Sharingan he broke the genjutsu that was placed upon him. Looking around, he noticed the similarity to his dimension, "_So all Kamui dimensions are similar…._"

"I'm impressed you broke the genjutsu thats placed on all that enter my dimension."

Naruto looked up to a platform, and noticed Tobi standing there. "You're underestimating my skills if you think such a pitiful genjutsu would defeat me."

"Not one for compliments, are you? Why don't we get this overwith quickly, so I can go tend to your beautiful friend, Mei." snickered Tobi.

Naruto looked at him, "I thought I told you….not to underestimate me!...**SUSANOO!**

A skeletal Susanoo surrounded Naruto with a sword in hand, and a kunai in the other. Tobi gazed at Naruto with awe, "Susanoo? I'm impressed, but it's only-"

Tobi jumped out of the platform, and watched as the kunai embedded itself into the platform. Then in less than a second the dagger, and the platform disappeared. Tobi landed on a platform directly across Naruto. "That's quite impressive, combing your Kamui abilities with the Susanoo….but how long can you last?"

Tobi once again jumped away, as another Susanoo kunai was thrown at him. This time instead of watching the kunai, Tobi watched Naruto. He watched as another kunai begun to slowly form in his Susanoo's hand, "_So, there's an interval for each time he uses the jutsu, but it isn't very long."_

Tobi grinned, and formed a hand seal, "Let's see how you handle a widespread attack, **Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation"**

Tobi then unleashed a jet of fire from his mask, and it shaped into a massive wall of fire. Naruto eyes widen, "_My Susanoo isn't complete….it's still penetrable, if that hits me it'll weaken my defense!_**"  
**

Naruto's Susanoo suddenly lashed its blade into the storm of fire. All at once the enormous wall of fire was absorbed into the sword. Tobi stayed unfazed as he watched his jutsu countered. Tobi jumped onto another platform, "I see now….the kunai is your offense, while the sword is your defense."

Tobi stood up, "I've wasted enough time, I'll finish this quickly."

Tobi rose his hand up, and Naruto watched as a platform to his right was sent flying at him, "_What?"_

Naruto grabbed a dagger, and through it at the platform. The oncoming platform quickly disappeared, but Tobi suddenly clapped his hands together. Naruto watched as the platform he was on suddenly ascended up, and a platform directly above him descended down. "_My Kamui Kunai hasn't formed yet!"_

Naruto brought his Susanoo's sword up, and destroyed the platform he was on. Jumping up he jumped onto the descending platform, and the platform guided him back to Tobi. He then pulled out another Kamui Kunai, and threw it at Tobi. Tobi gritted his teeth, "_This brat is more of a handful than I thought."_

Tobi jumped out off the platform, and Naruto jumped off his. As Naruto jumped off his, his Susanoo completely disintegrated. In mid air Naruto tackled Tobi onto a platform. Tobi managed to roll away, and stood up. Naruto did the same, and they glared into each other's eyes. Tobi grinned, "You looked exhausted, did that Susanoo take a lot of your chakra?"

Naruto didn't respond, as his heavy breathing answered the question, "_I used the Kamui Kunai 4 times, which is equivalent to the use of one kamui from my left eye….as well I used the Kamui Blade, which uses the ability of my right eye. In total I've used Kamui 5 times, and that time I stopped Tobi's Kamui…..all while maintaining a Susanoo."_

The strain in Naruto's eyes became visible, and soon enough Tobi started to became a bit of a blur. Tobi grinned, "You shouldn't of been so hasty!"

Tobi pulled out a kunai, and Naruto pulled out his. Tobi rushed at Naruto, and Naruto rushed at Tobi. Naruto swiped at Tobi's face, and Tobi ducked underneath. Tobi pulled his blade up, and cut Naruto across the chest. Naruto gritted his teeth, and managed to catch Tobi's wrist. Grabbing his wrist, he pulled Tobi in and kneed him in the gut. He then followed up, and kicked him in the face. Kicking him back, Tobi rolled himself up and blocked Naruto's follow up strike. Kunai's clashed together, and sparks illuminated each other's face.

Naruto and Tobi jumped back. Tobi flashed through some hand seals, "**Fire Release: Fire Ball Jutsu**"

Naruto flashed through his own, "**Water Release: Water Bomb Jutsu"**

A giant fireball erupted from Tobi's mouth, and a large condensed ball of water shot out of Naruto's. The two techniques clashed together, and a blanket of steam covered each other. Naruto flashed through some hand seals, "**Hidden Mist Technique**"

Tobi who had landed in the steam, looked around, "_The steam….it feels cooler now."_

Tobi's jumped to the side, and barely dodged a kunai. "_The hidden mist technique….."_

Tobi's turned to his side, and dodged the swipe of a blade. He brought his own kunai up, and slammed it into Naruto's throat. Then Naruto disappeared in a poof, "_Shadow Clone?_"

Tobi suddenly felt a blade dig into his back, and he jumped away. "_He cut me across my back….I need to get out of the mist._" 

Tobi jumped out of the mist, and onto another platform. Then all at once, three Naruto's jumped out of the mist as well.

Tobi pulled out another kunai, and readied himself for the assault of Narutos. He ducked underneath one's fist, and slammed the kunai into his stomach. The clone poofed out of existence, and the second clone attacked Tobi. Tobi kicked him in his gut, and send him off the platform. "_One left…."_

Then the last one attacked Tobi. Tobi merely danced around with him, and he smirked, "_His movements have gotten very sluggish….the Mangekyō is taking a toll on him."_

Tobi kicked Naruto's feet from underneath him, and slammed his hand into his throat. Naruto suddenly coughed out blood, as his hand reached Tobi's hand. Tobi pulled out a kunai, and slammed it into Naruto's heart. Naruto's eyes widen in shock, and Tobi smirked, "I crushed your throat, so now you can't even scream out in pain!...not like it matters, you're now dead."

Tobi was about to let go Naruto, when suddenly he watched Naruto mouth a couple of words. Tobi read his lips, "_Behind yo-"_

A white beam of light suddenly pierced Tobi's heart from behind. Tobi's eyes trembled, and he coughed out blood. Before he could respond he heard,

"**Wind Release: Piercing Rasengan**" 

Tobi looked back, and saw that Naruto was a few feet away from him. In Naruto's hand was a white ball of chakra, that extended itself into Tobi's heart. He then heard a small poof, and the clone in his hand vanished, "How did you….beat me?"

Naruto looked at him, "It was quite easy actually….this whole time, I was testing the abilities of your Kamui, and I came to one conclusion. Once the caster is in it's Kamui's dimension, they can longer use the intangible aspect of Kamui. That's why you dodged my projectiles' path, it was because you could no longer use it….correct?"

Tobi gritted his teeth, "But that doesn't explain….how….when you exchanged yourself with a clone? I can sense everything in this dimension."

Naruto grinned, "When I used the hidden mist technique, I transported myself to my dimension and had my shadow clones fight you. Every time you popped a shadow clone, I knew what was going on. So it was just a matter of waiting for a time to strike."

Naruto released his rasengan, and Tobi fell lifelessly to the ground. Naruto fell to one knee, and took a deep breath, "_I'm so low on chakra….but I still have to return to help Mei."_

Naruto stood back up, and turned around. Then his eyes widen in shock, in front of him stood Tobi completely unscratched. A kunai was inches away from his chest, and Naruto acted quickly. The only thing he could was redirect the kunai into his stomach. Blood exploded from Naruto's mouth as the kunai dug into his gut. He kicked Tobi away, and jumped back. Naruto's hazy vision became even more hazy, "_Am….am I going to die here?"_

Tobi laughed out loud, "Got you there? Didn't I?"

Naruto looked up, "How...How did you?" 

Tobi laughed maniacally , "You're so naive, Naruto. I don't expect you to know about the Izanagi."

Naruto's eyes widen, "You used that forbidden technique? But you still have your sharingan."

"I always keep a spare around," replied Tobi as he knocked on the right side of his face.

"Now to finish….that woman. Mei Terumi, I underestimated her, I can't believe she actually killed Yagura." spoke Tobi.

As Tobi spoke Naruto continued to cough blood, "_Mei, she finished the job. Then my job here is done."_

Naruto pulled out a smoke bomb, and threw it on the ground. Tobi raced at blinding speeds, "_No you don't."_

He brought out a kunai, and slammed it at Naruto. But his attempts were futile because Naruto managed to transport himself. Tobi's kunai slammed into the platform underneath Naruto, "_Darn….when both eyes of Kamui are used, the speed of the technique is under a second."_

Tobi stood up straight, "I could follow him, but it would take too much chakra, and I've wasted enough as it is."

"You could just send me…."

Tobi watched as a white masked man walked out of the Shadows, "Ahh, I forgot about you, Kurai."

The proclaimed Kurai stepped forward, "Do you want me to get rid of him?"

Tobi looked at him, "There's no need, the injury I gave him should be enough to kill him. Even if he lives, it would be in our favor."

"Are you sure? He forced you to use your Izanagi….he will become a problem in the future." replied Kurai.

Tobi shook his head, "I underestimated him, that my fault, but as I said he's more valuable alive. For now he probably believes I ain't affiliated with the Akatsuki, so that's what he'll tell his superiors. As well, if we were to follow him, who knows where we teleported himself to. It could be the middle of no where, the Rebellion camp, the Hidden Leaf Village, or even to the house of the Fourth Hokage. It's too risky for now…."

Kurai's sharingan glared into Tobi's, "Fine, however you wish master."

Tobi grinned, "_Kurai….you want the brat's Mangekyō Sharingan?...Hehe don't worry you'll get your chance."_

**LINE**

Naruto landed in the middle of a forest. He landed on the ground with a giant thump! Picking himself up, he dragged his body toward the base of a tree. Sitting up, he sat up against the tree. "Ugh...I need to stop the bleeding." 

Naruto looked down at his wound, and noticed that he was having trouble seeing. "_This isn't good….not good at all."_

Naruto grabbed the kunai embedded in his gut, and yanked it out. He quickly pressed his hand against it, in an attempt to stop some of the bleeding, "_He missed a vital spot, but at this point….I'll just bleed out."_

Naruto slowly signed an ox hand sign, and then a tiger hand seal, "**Mystical Palm Technique"**

A green glow of chakra surrounded Naruto's hand, and he brought it down to his stomach. He sat there for a few moments, and then he released his jutsu, "_I don't have enough chakra to heal anymore….I only managed to stop the bleeding."_

Naruto coughed a little bit. He reached for some blood on the ground, and smeared it into his palm, "_If I can summon a crow….I can get help….Boar - Dog - Bird - Monkey…."_

Naruto was one hand seal away, when his body finally collapsed. Naruto's body slumped to the side, and he fell into unconsciousness.

**LINE**

A group of people moved through the thick forest. Men in armor, and with weapons walked around a group of men carrying around a sedan chair. A beautiful blond haired teen sat in the chair. One of the men escorting her came up to her, "Lady Shion, we will be arriving soon." 

"Good riddance, this journey has been such a long one!" exclaimed Shion.

The man nodded at Shion, and walked back into formation. They continued to walk for a little, while until one of the men at front stopped.

"What is it! What's with the hold up!"

"Sir….don't you smell it? It's the smell of fresh blood!" 

"He's right! We could be walking onto a ninja battle!"

A man walked up to Shion, "Lady Shion, I think it would be best if we take a different route."

Shion sat up for a moment, and looked around, "I don't think that would be necessary, if it was indeed a ninja battle there would at least be some damage….I don't see any. It's probably just a bunch of bandits, that I'm sure you guys can handle."

The man thought for a moment and nodded, "You're right….alright you heard the lady! Forge on!"

The man in front nodded, and they continued for a few feet, when the man once again shouted. "Sir! There's a body!"

Shion looked out of her sedan chair, "A body?"

She quickly hopped out of her sedan chair, and moved to the front. A guard yelled at her, "Milady! It's best if you not see!"

"Do I look like a child?" responded Shion as she moved to the gathered group of guards. As she moved closer, she saw a red haired boy sitting at the base of a tree. He was wearing nothing but a mesh armor shirt, and some shinobi black pants. Shion could see the wound in his stomach, but oddly enough it was no longer bleeding. Looking up she could see a trail of dry blood coming from both of his eyes. A man looked up to the priestess, "He's still breathing…."

Shion looked down at the injured body, "Get him into the Sedan Chair, we'll be taking him with us."

"But my lady, he could be a dangerous shinobi." replied one of her men.

Shion shook her head, "Look at his shoulder, that's an ANBU tattoo from the Hidden Leaf Village. Being our allies, we need to take him in and report it to Konoha."

The men stood silent for a moment, and Shion angrily yelled out, "Well? What are you waiting for! Get him into the Sedan Chair!"

"Yes, Ma'am!"

"Don't call me Ma'am! Do I look old to you guys!"

"Sorry, Ma'am!"

"I!...Nevermind just get him."

**LINE**

**SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE!**

**NEXT CHAPTER: JONIN SENSEI**

**FAVORITE, FOLLOW, and REVIEW!**


	28. CH 27 Jonin Sensei

**MERRY CHRISTMAS to everyone! May god bless your families and friends! I hope you all enjoy this rather long christmas chapter! MERRY CHRISTMAS! **

The Overlooked Prodigy

CH 27 : Jōnin Sensei

"Naruto" - Person Talking

'_Naruto_' - Person Thinking

"**Naruto**" - Summons/Biju talking

"_**Naruto**_" - Summons/Biju thinking

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu**" - Jutsu

(Author's Note)

**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU**

**LINE**

"Do I look like a child?" responded Shion as she moved to the gathered group of guards. As she moved closer, she saw a red haired boy sitting at the base of a tree. He was wearing nothing but a mesh armor shirt, and some shinobi black pants. Shion could see the wound in his stomach, but oddly enough it was no longer bleeding. Looking up she could see a trail of dry blood coming from both of his eyes. A man looked up to the priestess, "He's still breathing…."

Shion looked down at the injured body, "Get him into the Sedan Chair, we'll be taking him with us."

"But my lady, he could be a dangerous shinobi." replied one of her men.

Shion shook her head, "Look at his shoulder, that's an ANBU tattoo from the Hidden Leaf Village. Being our allies, we need to take him in and report it to Konoha."

The men stood silent for a moment, and Shion angrily yelled out, "Well? What are you waiting for! Get him into the Sedan Chair!"

"Yes, Ma'am!"

"Don't call me Ma'am! Do I look old to you guys!"

"Sorry, Ma'am!"

"I!...Nevermind just get him."

**LINE  
**

"Congratulations!"

"Nice job Lady Hinata!"

"Special Jonin at 15? That's amazing!"

They Hyuga Clan was gathered in the middle of one of the gardens of the main house. There wasn't a lot of people, but just the ones closer to Hinata. Hinata stood near one of the water fountains, with a lot of people crowding her. She was wearing the regular konoha ninja attire, but her vest represented the fact that she was a special jonin of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Three people chatted contently with Hinata.

"Nice Job, Lady Hinata! 15 and you're already a special jonin!" spoke Yuna Hyuga. She gave Hinata a hard pat on the back causing her to tumble forward a bit.

Hinata gave her a sheepish smile, "T-thank you, Yuna! But it isn't really comparable to you. I mean you joined ANBU at my age."

"You shouldn't sell yourself short, Lady Hinata. The average ninja doesn't even acquire the status of special jounin, so you should be proud of your accomplishment." added Neji as she stood next to Yuna.

Hinata's cheeks were tinted pink, as she gave them a smile, "I don't know what to say. I really wasn't expecting all these praises."

Out of nowhere a small figure jumped from behind Neji, and gave Hinata a big hug. "Great job, big sis!"

Hinata looked down, and was surprised to see her 10 year old sister. Hinata's embarrassment faded away, and she returned her sister's hug, "Thank you, Hanabi."

Yuna rolled her eyes, "Jeez, can't believe you listen to your little sister over the wannabe Jonin and me."

Neji's eyes twitched, "Wannabe jonin? I am a jonin!"

Yuna pinched Neji's nose, and gave it a little squeeze, "Does my little cuz Neji think he's grown up?"

"I am grown up! I'm only three years younger than you!" replied Neji as he swatted her hand away, "And stop pinching my nose!"

Yuna gave a loud laugh, "Awww! Little Neji thinks he's all grown up!"

Neji was about to complain once again, when Yuna slammed an open palm straight into his stomach. Then in the blink of an eye, she blocked enough chakra points to completely immobilize him. Neji's body fell straight into the ground, and his eyes shot out in pain.

Yuna shook her head, "You still think you're grown up?"

Hinata sweat dropped, but Hanabi looked at Yuna with fascination. Hanabi eyes flickered between Yuna's gloating smile, and Neji's fallen body, "_Woah…..she's as strong as father said….that's why she's seen as the strongest female Hyuga the clan has ever seen. She didn't even activate her Byakugan, but she already knew where to strike!" _

Suddenly Yuna's head tilted up, and she remained silent for a second. "_An ANBU mission? But today was our off day….."_

Yuna looked at Hanabi and Hinata, "I'll see you around Lady Hinata and Lady Hanabi. I have business to attend to."

Hinata gave Yuna a nod, "I understand, it was nice seeing you, Yuna."

Yuna returned Hinata's nod, "It was nice seeing you too, Lady Hinata."

Yuna stood straight up, and she kicked Neji in the gut, "Get up little cuz! I didn't inflict any permanent damage!"

Neji glared at Yuna, and Yuna smiled, "See ya!"

Then she disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Hanabi finally spoke, "She's so cool…."

**LINE**

Two individuals to the side watched the events intently. The head of the clan, and the elder of the clan were both in a deep discussion.

"Ever since Lady Hinata became a genin, she has grown at astonishing rates." spoke the Hyuga Elder. "In fact Yuna and Neji blossomed even more during their time as official shinobi of the Leaf. Their growing even today."

Hiashi gaze remained frozen on the group of people in front of him, "The point is?"

"I think it would be wise if we also put young Hanabi into a genin team." replied the Elder.

Hiashi neck snapped to the side, and he gave his father a bewildered look, "Hanabi is the heir, it would be a horrendous idea!"

The Elder shook his head, "We are no longer in times of war, Hiashi. We've entered an era where our ninja don't know war. The job of a genin is dangerous, but Hanabi must know that danger. She needs the experience if she is to become capable of becoming head of this clan. If Hanabi was to take the mantel as heir, and we were to enter war...do you really think she would be able to lead this clan, without a first hand experience on the battlefield?"

Hiashi stayed silent for a moment, "Why the rush? She's only ten, and the normal graduation age is either 11 or 12. She can at least wait one year."

The Elder sighed, "Do you think I'm a fool, my son? You may be able to hide it from everyone else, but you're not in the best of health. Soon enough you won't be able to properly lead this clan….the point is we don't have much time. We need to get Hanabi ready as soon as possible."

Hiashi closed his eyes, and he thought for a second. Reopening them he looked at his father, "Let's say we do go ahead with this plan. Who would become her Jonin-sensei. We can't just give her off to anyone. We not only need someone strong enough to protect her from potential enemy ninja after our clan secrets, but also help groom her as a ninja."

Elder sighed, "That is a problem, but we have two months until the next graduation. Getting he ready to graduate won't be difficult, but finding her the right sensei will. Neji is now a jonin, we could have him take over…..or we can have Yuna drop out of ANBU and take over. She is the strongest Kunoichi our clan has ever had."

"Yuna won't drop out of ANBU, the Hokage would never allow that. Yuna's one of their best members, but Neji….he might just fill the bill. Maybe I should overlook his training a bit, and help develop the right skills. Even though he is a jonin he's still young, and he has tons to learn." spoke Hiashi.

The Elder nodded, "Then we should talk to Lady Tsunade soon. I set up a meeting."

Hiashi sighed, "_I hope I'm not making a mistake."_

**LINE - THE LAND OF DEMONS**

Naruto's eyelids blinked quickly a few times. His eyes looked up to a white ceiling. Naruto patiently awaited for his eyes to adjust to the light, but they never did. Looking up at the ceiling, reality dawned upon him, "_My vision…..it's become so blurry._"

Naruto stood up, and he looked around the room. "_Such an elegant room….where am I?_"

Looking around Naruto's eyes fell upon a glass of water. Naruto extended his arm, and reached out for the glass of water.

"SMASH!"

Naruto eyes widen, as he watched the glass of water shatter across the floor. Naruto then looked at his hands, "_I need to be careful….my eye hand coordination isn't the best right now."_

"Are all shinobi this clumsy? For an ANBU you don't look like much."

Naruto turned his head to the side. His gaze met the eyes of a light blond haired girl. A large crown was placed on her head. Her eyes were a pale lavender, and Naruto's attention was quickly caught by them, "_There's something….about her eyes."_

"Hello!...Stop staring at me like that!"

Naruto took a better look at her, and noticed that she was wearing a rather formal pink Kimono. "Who are you? And how do you know I was in ANBU."

The girl sighed, "You're a bit rude you know. A gentleman should first present his name before asking a lady's hers"

Naruto glared at the girl, "I will not give my name to a potential enemy…."

The girl glared at him, "Potential enemy?! I saved your life! If it wasn't for me you would be bleeding out in the forest."

Naruto's eyes flashed red, "I don't care, if you-"

Naruto's sharingan quickly deactivated, and he clenched his stomach, "So, much...pain."

The girl swatted Naruto's hands away, "Don't put pressure on the wound! You might reopen it."

Naruto looked at the girl, "Who are you?"

The girl sighed, "My name's Shion, and I'm the priestess of the Land of Demons."

Naruto's eyes deadpanned, "Did you say priestess of the Land of Demons?

Shion grinned, "Yeah…."

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "I'm sure this tiny misunderstanding can be forgotten? You don't have to tell Lady Tsunade."

Shion grinned evilly, "I don't know, depends on what you're willing to give up for the secret."

Naruto sighed, "_Why do I always meet the crazy ones?"_

"Just forget it….I'm Naruto Uzumaki." replied Naruto. "I'm a Jonin of the Hidden Leaf."

Shion gazed at Naruto, "Yeah right, some snot nosed kid like you a jonin."

Naruto closed his eyes, "_She's annoying….Boy do I hate royals."_

"Have you contacted my village? We are in an alliance after all." asked Naruto.

Shion crossed her arms, "Yes, I believe that they should be here by the day's end."

Naruto took a deep breath, "Thank God…."

Then he muttered under his breath, "Won't have to worry about this crazy girl for long…."

"What did you say?!"

"Um...Can I have some more water?" asked Naruto nervously.

Shion glared at Naruto, "Hphm….Kenji! Get the _ninja_ some water!"

Naruto heard a "yes ma'am" outside the door, and the scuffling of feet. Naruto looked at Shion, "So, what do you do for fun around here?"

Shion looked at Naruto oddly, "Do I look like your babysitter? I'm not going to entertain you!"

**LINE  
**

Shion stared at a deck of cards in her hands. "_There's no way I can lose!"_

Looking up she stared at the squinting eyes of Naruto. She straighten herself up, and with authority asked, "Why do you squint so much?"

Naruto looked up, "My vision isn't really the best right now….so everythings a bit blurry."

"Oh….well it looks like I'm winning this time!" replied Shion as she let out a mighty grin.

Naruto let out a small smile, "You said that the last 12 times….what makes you think this will be any different?"

Shion gave a cocky laugh, "Because of this!"

She laid out her cards on the bed. "Look at that! Three kings, and a pair of Queens! Full house!"

Naruto eyes widen, "A full house?!..."

Shion smiled smugly, but before she could even boast Naruto laid down his cards, "Too bad….4 of a kind….it seems you lose this time."

Shion eyes widen in shock as she glared at Naruto's hand, "This can't be! There's no way you beat me 13 times in a row! You must be cheating!"

Naruto looked hurt, "Me cheat?! It's not my fault you suck at poker!"

Shion knocked the cards away, "This game is dumb anyways…."

Shion then turned around, and looked at the wall with anger, "_Thirteen times?!"  
_

As Shion stood facing the wall, Naruto begun to look around the room. It wasn't very big, but it wasn't too small either. The room was quite elegant, decorated with expensive vases and beautiful flowers. The bed Naruto was lying in bed must of cost a fortunate, and at the edge of the bed was Shion's crown. The all at once Shion turned around, "Let's play a different game, poker really isn't my thing."

Naruto looked at Shion, "Not to be rude Shion, but don't you have better things to do than entertain me?"

Shion crossed her arms, "You asked me to stay with me, and now you're being ungrateful? I guess I'll just leave than."

Shion was about to stand up,when Naruto grabbed her arm, "It's not that….it's just most people would of just ignored me. You're just different…."

Shion looked at Naruto, "Well, I don't get a lot of guests around here….and my mother taught me to always make sure a guest is satisfied. It would be rude not to."

Naruto looked Shion in the eyes, "_Thats a lie….she's just lonely."  
_

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Manners? Its kind of hard to imagine someone like you having manners….I mean you kicked that guard out earlier for not bringing you your favorite cup."

Shion looked embarrassed at the floor, "I will drink from no less…."

Naruto chuckled, "Well, I guess everyone has their quirks. How about a game of Shogi? Since luck really isn't part of your game, let's see how smart your priestess brain is."

Shion stood up, "I shall let you know that I've never lost at Shogi….having knowledge in tactics is something every royal should take in account. Prepare to lose…."

Shion headed for the door, and before she did Naruto replied, "Well, I've lost a couple of times, but I ain't exactly a pushover, ya know."

Shion reached the door, "Whatever…"

Naruto shook his head, as she disappeared from sight, "I guess staying here isn't too bad…."

Naruto looked over to his drink, and reached for it. Taking a drink his eyes suddenly went wide, and he fell to his side. Right behind him stood a black hooded figure.

**LINE  
**

Naruto eyes slowly opened, and a white light blinded him. "Shion?"

He pushed himself up, and he was surprised by the soreness of his body. He reached for his stomach, and was surprised to longer feel pain. "My injures….they're gone?"

Looking around the room, he gasped as he realized where he was, "I'm in Konoha's hospital? But the last thing I remember was being in Shion's place."

Naruto turned his head to the window, and he was quickly dumbstruck by Konoha's beautiful morning. Naruto tossed his feet off the bed, and slowly stood himself up. He balanced himself with the bed, and stood up straight. Taking a few steps he made his way to the window. Looking out the window, he gazed up at the Hokage Mountain. He laughed a little as he looked at Tsunade's head, "It looks like they added Granny's face to the Mountain. Besides that the Village looks practically the same…."

"It's been exactly 1 years and 6 months since you left. A lot has changed even though you can't see it."

Naruto's eyes widen, and he turned around. In front of him was Tsunade with a clipboard in hand. "So, how are you feeling brat?"

Naruto moved across the room, and gave Tsunade a big hug, "I didn't realize how much I would actually miss my home. It feels like I've been gone forever."

Tsunade was taken back by the sudden motion of Naruto's affection. Though she quickly recovered, and returned his hug, "This is quite unexpected from you Naruto. I didn't think you would miss us so much."

"Neither did I, but….I was so close to dying. I didn't realize how much I was leaving behind." replied Naruto.

Tsunade remained frozen for a second, and looked down at Naruto, "You're injuries were bad, but they weren't life threatening."

"That was only because Shion found me….I would bled out if she hadn't." replied Naruto, "By the way, how did I end up here?"

Tsunade let go of Naruto, and Naruto sat on the bed, "Mei informed us of your disappearance, so when we caught wind of you being in the Land of Demons. We took no chances, and simply kidnapped you from there."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Take no chances? But aren't we in an alliance with the Land of Demons?"

"They weren't a threat, it was the man you were facing. You know very well who he was, and had he caught wind of your appearance. I'm sure he would of finished the job, so we acted quickly. Don't worry we've already explained all this to Lady Shion, of course she wasn't too happy. In fact she nearly attacked one of our ANBU." replied Tsunade with a laugh, "I would of loved to see that."

Naruto took a deep breath, "_I'm going to have to give her my thanks some time in the future…."_

"So I'm assuming that no one else knows about me coming back home."

Tsunade nodded, "Only me, and the ANBU team sent after you. I'll inform everyone later, I was just waiting for you to wake up."

Naruto looked down at his bandage, "So, how long have I been asleep? My wounds are nearly all but healed, so it must of been some time."

"Two weeks" replied Tsunade.

Naruto's eyes widen, "Two weeks?! Oh I forgot! What about Mei, and everyone in the Hidden Mist Village?"

Tsunade grinned, "It seems Mei accomplished to kill the Mizukage, so you're mission there is done. The war seems to be over, but there are things still left to be done. Once things have been wrapped up, she will be coming to the leaf to finalize the new alliance between the Mist and the Leaf. Though that shouldn't be for a couple of months."

Naruto took a deep breath, "At least they're okay…."

Tsunade nodded, "By the way, I'm going to need a full mission report. Especially on that masked man you fought….Tobi was it?"

Naruto nodded, "I underestimated his ability….I'll go into further details later. So, when can I leave?"

Tsunade looked at her clipboard, and flipped a page, "Allow me to take a few tests, and depending on the results. I might let you go tomorrow morning."

Naruto sighed as he looked outside, "_I hate hospitals…."_

**LINE - Next Morning**

Naruto stretched his arms out, as he took in a deep breath. He was dressed in the normal Jonin attire, being the only clothes that Tsunade could get him. At his feet was a small white bag. Looking down Naruto grabbed it, and tossed it over his back, "_I'm glad Mei managed to send me my stuff….though I would of rather grabbed them myself." _

Looking up at the sky, Naruto looked at the first crack of sunlight. Naruto closed his eyes, and allowed the sun to warm his skin, "_How long has it been, since I've enjoyed such warmth? The mist is…..is well just mist…_._But I can't help but be worried. Is everyone okay? Akane? Chojuro? Ao? Even though I was there for a year and a half, I really didn't get the opportunity to properly meet most of Mei's soldiers. I was hoping that after we killed the Mizukage, I would get a chance to properly meet some people."_

Naruto looked down the street, and was surprised to already see a number of people, "_Too bad….the only one's I really talked to was Chojuro and Akane…..Oh well my mission was not to make friends, but to kill the Mizukage. I guess a mission complete."_

Naruto walked down the street. He enjoyed the rather quiet morning, and made his way down a too familiar route.

As he walked closer to his destination, Naruto watched as he begun to catch the eyes of many of the villagers.

"Is that the Yondaime's son?"

"There's no way. The last I heard he was on some super S-rank Mission."

"He's rather grown up now, isn't he?"

"Do you think he has a girlfriend?"

Naruto ignored the whispers, and hurried faster down the road, "_I wasn't expecting anyone to recognize me…..but my spiky red hair and blue eyes are one of a kind…."_

Naruto turned a corner, and made his way down an alley, "_Super S-rank mission?...nice job at keeping it a secret, granny."  
_

Naruto sighed, as he reached his destination. A wooden fence stood before him, and he simply jumped over it. Landing on his feet, he looked up to stare at his backyard. Looking around he could see that it had been modified a bit. Once where targets and practice dummies stood, now stood swings and a play set. Naruto looked up to his house, "_My little brother…..he should be around a year old."_

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "_And mother….she won't be too happy for not telling her I was coming home."_

Naruto walked up to his back door, and pulled out a key. He quickly unlocked the door, and stepped inside. Walking inside, he took a deep breath as he looked around the dining room. Taking off his shoes, he walked into the next room.

His body froze. In front of him stood a red headed woman, quietly working away at the stove. The woman quietly hummed a tune. The woman then reached out, and pulled an egg out of an egg carton. She continued to hum the same tune, as she broke the egg into the pan. The egg sizzled loudly, as the hot pan begun to cook it. The woman closed the egg carton, and brought it closer to her chest. Turning around, the woman gasped. The egg cartoon slipped out of the woman's arm, and the remains inside splattered all over the floor, "N-Na-Naruto?"

Naruto looked the women in the face, "Mother….it's been a long time."

"Naruto?"

Naruto gave her mother a smile, "_She looks much older now…."_

"Yea, its me."

Naruto was quickly engulfed by his mother's hug. When she had raced over to Naruto, her long hair had knocked the cooking pan onto the ground. The pan hit the ground,

"Clang"

The egg in the pan, splattered all over the floor. Though both mother and son ignored the mess, and they continued to hug each other. Kushina's eyes glistened in the light, and all at once tears begun to roll out, "You're...you're finally home. My son has finally returned home."

Naruto continued to hug her, "I told you I would….did you seriously think I would not?"

"Kushina! What's the-"

Naruto looked over her mother's shoulder, and at the door frame stood his father. In his one arm stood a small child, almost identical to him. The young boy had the same blue eyes, and the same blond hair. Naruto looked at the young child, "Who's that?"

Kushina let go of Naruto, and wiped away her tears, "That's you're little brother, Arashi."

"Arashi?" asked quiet voice.

"Naruto? Is that really you? But when did you complete your mission? When did you return back to the village? How come we weren't notified?" asked Minato all at once.

Kushina glared at Minato, "Minato! He must be tired, just be patient! Come on dear, I'll make you a big breakfast. Then we talk about it afterwards."

Naruto was about to decline, but one look into his mother's cheerful face made him change his mind, "Alright, I'm just glad to be home."

**LINE**

Naruto sat at the dinner table, with Arashi in his lap. His plate was half eaten, but he quickly ignored that. Naruto was too busy playing with his little brother, "So, how old is little Arashi here?"

"He's a little over a year old." replied Minato.

Naruto nodded, "What about Mito? Last I heard she was sent of training with the Pervy Sage."

Naruto watched as his mother stabbed a fork into the table, "We haven't got much word, but that Pervert better keep his perviness to himself if he knows what's better for him. I'll cut off his family jewels if I have too!"

Naruto and Minato sweated dropped, and little Arashi giggled, "Fam'y Juels!"

Naruto sweat dropped even more, "Don't say that Arashi."

Arashi looked up at Naruto, "Ruto!"

Naruto eyes lit up, "He said my name! This must be like some type of new record. I've only been here a few minutes, and he already knows my name!"

Kushina nodded, "Arashi is really good at picking up words and names…."

"Unfortunately…." added Minato causing Kushina to rub the back of her head.

Minato looked at Arashi, "Sometimes he picks up words he shouldn't know….isn't that right Kushina?"

Naruto looked down at Arashi, and spoke at him in a baby voice, "Is that true, Arashi? Does mommy have a sailor's mouth?"

Naruto's baby voice caused Arashi's eyes to light up, and clap happily. Naruto and Minato laughed at his mother's embarrassment, as Arashi had seemed to agree with Naruto.

Kushina's face flushed red, so she tried to redirect the conversation, "By the way, how come you didn't tell us before hand that you were coming? If you had told me a few days before, I would of met you at the gates."

Naruto shook his head, "That would be impossible."

"What do you mean?" asked Minato.

Naruto looked at them both, "I've been in Konoha for over two weeks."

Kushina stared at Naruto, "Two weeks? And you didn't think once to come see us? Tell us that you were at least okay? Did you not think we were worried for a year and a half?!"

"Kushina, calm down. I'm sure he has his reasons." spoke Minato as he calmed down his wife.

Naruto looked at his mother, "I have no easy way to say this, so I'll just be blunt. I've been in the hospital these two past weeks recovering from a fight….a fight against that orange masked man….the one that attacked the village 15 years ago."

Naruto held Arashi tight, as he closed his eyes. Kushina nearly fell out of her chair, as she tried to stand up, "That man? WHAT WERE YOU DOING FIGHTING THAT MAN?"

Naruto looked up, "I came upon him during my mission….he was the one controlling the Mizukage."

Minato looked at him, "And what happened?"

Naruto looked out the window, "I tried to stall him,while Mei killed the Mizukage. I succeeded, but I was too careless. I never expected him to use that jutsu…."

Kushina looked at Naruto, "What technique? Was it that technique where he can pass through things?"

Naruto shook his head, "I was expecting that….what I wasn't expecting was the Izanagi."

"Izanagi?" asked Minato.

Naruto nodded his head, "You've probably never heard of it….it's the ultimate jutsu of the Uchiha. It can even trump the Mangekyō Sharingan, if used wisely."

"What does it do?" asked Kushina.

Naruto looked at them, "At the expense of one's Sharingan, you can cast a genjutsu that rewrites reality."

"What does that mean?" asked Kushina.

"Just exactly that, you can rewrite reality. If you were to die, you could use Izanagi to avoid death. You would simply be erasing that part of history, and filling it with the desired outcome."

Minato looked at him, "So you actually managed to kill him? But he used this technique to erase the outcome of the match, and take you by surprise?"

Naruto nodded, "Next thing I know, I'm bleeding to death and trying to get out of there. I ended up somewhere in the Land of Demons…..I was lucky to escape with my life."

Kushina clenched her fists, and then she took a deep breath, "So, what else did you learn? Did you learn anything about the Akatsuki?"

Naruto sighed, "That's the problem….I feel like I learned less. Tobi, the masked man, claimed to have no alliance with them. He even went out to claim that Kisame had betrayed him some time in the past. But I'm not sure what to believe."

Minato nodded, "We should keep an open mind about this, I'll tell Jiraiya about your findings. Maybe he can dig something up."

For a minute the room was filled with an awkward silence. Minato sat in his chair trying to process all the information, and Naruto looked down at the silent Arashi. Then all at once, Kushina stood up, "Minato I need your wallet."

Minato mouth gaped for a split second, "What for Kushina?"

"I need to run out some stress, so I'm going shopping. Naruto you're coming along, your old clothes don't fit you no more." replied Kushina.

Minato stayed silent for a moment, and Kushina glared at him, "Wallet….now"

Minato sighed in defeat, and pulled out his wallet. Kushina took it with a smile, and quietly dragged Naruto and Arashi out the door. Naruto gave out a nervous smile, "_I guess some people don't ever change…."_

**LINE - 2 WEEKS LATER**

Naruto was racing through the forest. He was with a group of three chunins. Two ahead of him, and one behind. Jumping through the trees, Naruto sighed as he held a scroll in his hand, "_I don't understand why Granny Tsunade has had me handling nothing but genin and chunin these past couple of weeks. I know I'm a jounin, but I've only been back two weeks! Why did she have to give me a week long assignment right away!?"_

"_She could of at least gave me a mission with my old team, but…." _Naruto looked ahead at the two guys in front of him. He then peeked back, and looked at the girl behind him. They were all originally from the same genin team, and even now as chunins they still operated together. Naruto sighed, "_Yakumo is an academy teacher right now, and Sai's was sent off with the Recon Division….and Yamato joined some Jounin team."_

"Naruto?"

Naruto turned around, "Yes, Airi?"

The girl gave Naruto a questioning look, "How did you manage to become a jounin so quickly? I mean us three are 17, and we've been trying for years just to make it to special jonin. We've all been chunins since the age of 13."

Naruto watched as the two ahead of him turned around,

"That's right, how did you make jonin?" asked one of them.

The other nodded, "Hachiro is right, how did you make jonin so quickly?"

Hachiro looked at him, "Well, you are the son of the Fourth Hokage. Did he put in a good word for you?

Naruto looked forward, "No, infact my father didn't even want me to become a jounin as quickly as I did. I became a jonin around the same time I turned 14. Though the only reason I made jonin was because of my ANBU commander. If she hadn't invited me to join her squad, when I was 13. I probably would of never made jonin so quickly."

Naruto watched as the one in front jumped out of formation, "ANBU? Why did you drop out?"

Naruto scowled him, "Get back into formation, Noriko."

Noriko shrug his shoulders, "We're only three miles away from Konoha. I doubt we'll run into any trouble."

Naruto watched as Hachiro also dropped out of formation, "He's right, Naruto. Just take it easy, and tell us about your ANBU days."

Naruto sweat dropped, "You make it sound as if I'm old….and you can never be too careful. Just get back to formation."

Airi glared at the two boys, "This is why we're never going to make it to jonin! If you two imbeciles can't keep a simple formation!"

The team bickered a bit, and Naruto's eyes suddenly widen. In an instant he activated his sharingan. He pulled out two shuriken, and threw them at Noriko and Hachiro.

"Naruto?!"

The two shuriken embedded themselves in the clothes of both Noriko and Hachiro, and stuck them into a tree. Their movement was completely stopped, and Naruto fell back and kicked Airi backwards. Then all at once a large barrage of kunai and shuriken was launched at Naruto, "_What timing….had I not noticed the trap, the kunai were in perfect position to take us out. Even when we were going at full speed."_

Naruto pulled out a kunai, and proceeded to block and dodge the barrage of kunai. Then suddenly he noticed some wire attached to the kunai, "_Crap…."_

Before he knew it, Naruto was tied down to some tree. Naruto moved his neck to the side, and dodged a kunai thrown at his head. Then his eyes widen, as he stared at the paper bomb on the kunai, "BOOM!"

Noriko and Hachiro quickly pulled themselves free from the shuriken, and jumped to the trees. Quickly to their side was Airi. Airi looked at the explosion with eyes wide, "What was that?"

"I don't know, but Naruto saved us…." spoke Noriko.

Hachiro gulped, "He isn't dead?"

"Oh yes he is…."

The three turned around, and were surprised to see three ninja behind them. They all wore Kumo headbands, with the insignia crossed out. The one on the ends wore the identical black clothing, with a mask covering their faces. Though the one in the middle wore a some white clothing. On his back was strapped a black katana, and there was a strange tattoo on his left shoulder. The three chunin pulled out a kunai, and took their respective stances. Airi stared at them, "You're Rogue ninja, aren't you? I assume from Kumo."

The one in the middle laughed, "Of course….caught the leader there…..you konoha scum are all the same. He knew that attack was coming, but it was too late to warn you three. Instead he sacrificed his life to save your little hinds."

The man laughed out loud, "Typical konoha scum."

Noriko growled, "Shut up! Naruto was a honorable jonin of our village! How dare you insult him like that!"

Hachiro grabbed his shoulder, "Calm down, Noriko. If we're going to take them down, we're going to have to stay calm."

Noriko nodded, but out of no where the unmasked man laughed at him, "Three chunins? Defeating us? We might be Rogue ninjas, but we we're once jonins of our own village. Let us show you the difference of strength between us and you."

"Jonins?" asked Airi as her eyes widen, "_This is bad….it would be best if we retreated into Konoha."_

"And don't think of retreating, we ain't going to let you." grinned the middle man. "Now boys….get em."

"Agh!"

The middle man turned to his right, and was shocked to see his man tumble over. As he fell off the tree, several shuriken embedded into his back was revealed.

The middle man turned quickly, and watched as a black blade pierced through the chest of his last companion. Then all at once the blade glowed blue, and the man watched as the blade cut through his comrade's body like butter. The sword inched closer to his face, and the man jumped away from the blade. It missed his throat by inches. The man dressed in white jumped all the way back, and landed on a faraway tree. "How are you still alive? I saw your remains myself?!"

Airi yelled out, "Naruto?"

As the dead man's body fell to the ground, Naruto's whole body came to view, "Are you guys alright?"

Noriko clenched his fist, "Are we alright? What type of question is that! We thought you died!"

Naruto smirked, "Me die by such a pathetic trap?"

The Rogue ninja in front of him glared at Naruto, "How are you alive?"

"Genjutsu…."

The Rogue ninja's eyes widen, as he suddenly stared into Naruto's sharingan, "_An Uchiha….."_

The man quickly shook his head, "_Looking into his eyes is the last thing I need to do…._

The man was about to draw his katana, when suddenly he felt something at his feet. Looking down he saw a black substance growing at his feet. The man tried to pull his feet up, but no matter how hard he tried his feet won't budge. His eyes widen in desperation, and sweat begun to pour down his forehead. His hands quickly moved down, and he begun to tug at his feet. Then suddenly the black substance latched onto his arm. The man let out a yelp, and he tugged his hand back. He was about to shout again, when out of no where a hand formed from the black substance. It latched onto his face completely covering his mouth. His screams where silence, and his word suddenly became a blur, "_My chakra…."_

He finally looked up, and noticed that the world around him had changed. He now stood in a dark void, where the only thing that illuminated the night was a pair of sharingan eyes.

The man cursed silently, "_...I'm already under his genjutsu…."_

**LINE**

Airi's eyes widen as she watched the man suddenly fall off the tree. She watched as their team leader appeared underneath him and caught him.

"Airi, Noriko, Hachiro!"

The three quickly raced over to Naruto, and looked down at the missing nin.

"Naruto, what happened?" asked Noriko.

Naruto looked up, "I caught him under my genjutsu….We'll be handing him over to Ibiki. I'm curious to why a missing nin from Kumo would be doing here."

Naruto looked at Noriko and Hachiro, "I need you two to recover the two dead bodies."

Naruto reached into his back pocket, and pulled out a scroll. He gave the scroll to Noriko. , "Go ahead and seal away the bodies with Hachiro."

Naruto looked over at Airi, "Airi, come help me secure the man. I want him tied up nice and tight. Don't want him pulling a fast one on us."

Airi nodded, and she quickly pulled out some ninja wire. Naruto held the man up, as Airi begun to tie the guy up. As this was going on, Naruto begun to inspect the white man. Looking around his body, Naruto's eyes widen as his eyes land on a tattoo.

"_That tattoo! That symbol….I've seen it before."_

Naruto eyes narrowed, as he finally came to a conclusion, "_It can't be…..it's been almost ten years."_

"Naruto? Are you fine?" asked Airi.

Naruto's eyes blinked, as he looked up to a pale looking Airi.

Naruto gave her a confused look, "I'm fine….but are you, Airi?"

Airi looked down at the ground, "I….I know I'm a ninja, but for some reason…."

Naruto sighed, "You feel remorse for the death of those two….."

Airi avoided Naruto's eyes, "I know I shouldn't feel this….it's just I can't help it! I look over at Noriko and Hachiro, and it doesn't even look like it bothers them."

Naruto grabbed the white man, and hauled him over his shoulder, "What you're feeling isn't bad Airi….I too feel like that, and so should everyone else."

Naruto looked down at Airi, "Some people are just better at covering up those feelings than others. In fact you should feel like that….it's the thing that makes us human. If you don't even feel a little remorse for killing someone….then I guess you aren't human at all."

Airi looked up at Naruto, and quickly stood up herself, "Really?"

Naruto nodded, "Really….but you must not forget. We do not kill because we enjoy it, we kill to protect our village. Just never forgot that….okay?"

Airi nodded, "Thanks, Naruto."

Naruto nodded, "Any time."

Naruto looked to the side, and growled at Noriko and Hachiro, "Hurry up you two! I want to make it to the village asap. I need to rely this to Lady Tsunade."

**LINE  
**

Naruto stood kneeling down in front of Lady Tsunade with Noriko, Hachiro, and Airi. Naruto lifted his head, "And that's what occurred, Granny."

Hachiro, Noriko, and Airi all refrained themselves from laughing out loud. Their faces grew red, as they desperately tried to stop their laugh from bursting out, "_Granny?!"_

Tsunade's eye twitched, and she pounded her fist on the her desk, "WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT CALLING ME THAT YOU BRAT! AND ARE YOU LAUGHING?"

Noriko, Airi, and Hachiro all shook their heads, "No ma'am!"

Naruto chuckled lightly, "Yes…."

"BOOM!"

Naruto managed to jump back, and avoided Tsunade's fist. The fist slammed into the grand with so much force, that the floor broke through and created a hole. Noriko, Airi, and Hachiro all jumped back, and took a big gulp, "_Lady Hokage is really strong!"_

Naruto begun to slightly sweat, "_That was close….._"

Tsunade quickly grabbed Naruto by the collar, "This better be the last time…."

Naruto nodded sheepishly, "Sure thing."

Tsunade let go of Naruto, and took her attention to the three chunin, "Nice job you three, you're team has proven to be reliable time and time again. Even though the end of this last mission was a bit uneventful…."

Hachiro and Noriko rubbed the back of their heads, "Hehe…."

Tsunade gave them a slight glare, "This better be the last time something like this happens….understand?"

The three chunins nodded, and Tsunade let out a sigh, "You guys are dismissed."

The three chunins stood up, and gave a quick, "Hai!"

They quickly moved to the door. Hachiro and Noriko quickly made it outside, but Airi hesitated, "Naruto? Are you coming?"

Naruto shook his head, "I have something to say to Lady Tsunade…."

Tsunade looked over to him, "_Lady Tsunade?...He must have something serious to say."_

Airi nodded, "Okay….Bye Naruto."

Airi looked over to Naruto one last time, and she quickly made her way outside.

"What is it?"

"There's something I left out…." replied Naruto, "...and I didn't want anyone else to find out."

Tsunade looked over at him, "And that is?"

"The man we arrested….he had a tattoo on his shoulder."

"A tattoo?"

"Yes, and this tattoo belongs to the disbanded Kagami force of Kumo."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes, "Kagami forces? But they were disbanded ever since the failed kidnapping of Hinata Hyuga…."

Naruto nodded, "Yeah….I was unable to check the other two bodies, but I wouldn't be surprised if they were members too."

Tsunade turned around and looked out of her window, "The Kagami Force….they're pretty much Kumo's version of Root. Though they were too reckless….the Hyuga incident was one of many failed attempts at gaining power. Yet, that doesn't matter right now. What does matter is that they're in Fire Territory, and pose a threat. If that is all you can go Naruto."

Naruto nodded, "That is all…."

Naruto turned around, and walked out of the room. As Naruto closed the door behind him he took a deep breath, "_This mission was much more exciting that I thought it would be."  
_

Naruto stood in the hall for a minute, before he looked up to a ticking clock, "_Haruka should be out class in about 20 minutes. If I hurry I might be able to meet her."_

In a split second Naruto disappeared from view.

**LINE**

Naruto eyes were closed as he enjoyed the cool breeze. He was leaned against the tree, and silently enjoyed the peaceful day. Without opening his eyes, he knew that a very small crowd begun to form at the entrance of the academy. Most of them were probably parents of the youngest class, while others might of been there for the same reason as Naruto. To surprise their loved ones. Than suddenly he heard some footsteps getting louder and louder. Opening his eyes he stared at a beautiful young black haired girl. Her hair was tied nicely into a bun, with two bangs hanging from the sides of her head. Her eyes were pale white, and contained no pupils. Naruto smirked, "Surprise seeing you around here...didn't think you were the type to hang around kids."

"I could say the same about you, but your still a kid." replied the woman.

Naruto gritted his teeth, "Still as arrogant as ever…."

"And you're still as annoying as ever…."

Then they both laughed out loud. Naruto looked to the girl, "So, hows it going Yuna?"

The Hyuga gave him a smile, "It's been going pretty good. I'll admit I'm a bit disappointed you haven't come to see me. I've been looking forward to a nice spar."

Naruto replied, "I've been pretty busy these couple past of weeks, and I don't think I won't be able to spar with you anytime soon. I've neglected my little sister, Haruka, these couple past of weeks, and I think today is the day I make it up to her."

Yuna grinned, "Little sister? You mean that Uchiha brat you hang around with?"

"Who are you calling an Uchiha brat!"

Yuna turned around, and quickly looked down. In front of her stood a short 10 year old. Her eyes were pitch black, the same color as her hair. Though her hair was tied up in a nice ponytail, and she had some bangs reaching to her eyebrows. The girl glared at Yuna, "Didn't you hear me?"

Yuna eyes suddenly sparkled, and she pinched the girl's cheeks, "Aww! You're so cute! You might be as cute as my little protege!"

Naruto sighed, "Let go of Haruka…."

Yuna looked over to Naruto, and looked at the girl. She quickly let go of Haruka, and Haruka jumped back, "What's your problem! You want to fight?!"

"Just let it go, Haruka….why not instead give your older brother a hug?" asked Naruto with a smile. Naruto opened his arms out inviting Haruka in for a hug. Naruto watched as Haruka's eyes widen, and she dashed to him. Then all of a sudden Naruto felt a wave of pain rush through his stomach, "Har-Haruka?"

Looking down he saw Haruka's fist engulfed into his stomach. Then suddenly she looked up with tears in her eyes, "Naruto?

Haruka jumped up, and gave Naruto an enormous hug, "I heard you were back two weeks ago! I looked and looked, but you weren't here! Why didn't you come visit me sooner!"

Naruto let out a small smile, "Lady Tsunade needed me to run an important mission….I'm sorry. I should of just denied it, and came and visited you instead."

"I was so scared you won't come back….why didn't you ever reply to any of my letters?" asked Haruka.

Naruto closed his eyes, "I wasn't allowed to have any contact with family or friends….it might of jeopardized my mission."

Haruka suddenly let go of Naruto. She quickly wiped away her tears, "Well, that doesn't matter now! I mean you're finally home! I have so much to tell you!"

Haruka scratched her head, "How about _I _invite you to a meal! Than I can tell you everything!"

"You invite me a meal? You sure have grown, Haruka." replied Naruto.

Haruka smiled, "Of course! Next month I'm going to become a genin of the leaf! It's time I become serious!"

Naruto's eyes widen, "Genin? Next month?"

Yuna yawned, "_This emotional reunion is boring…."_

Yuna let out a grin, "Aww! Does little sister have a crush on big bro? Inviting him to a date is quite bold…."

Haruka deadpanned, "Huh?

"It's alright, after all Naruto really isn't your brother."

"What's this about you becoming a genin, Haruka?" asked Naruto as he ignored Yuna.

Haruka growled, "That's gross you pervy Hyuga! Just cause you're nasty and gross for love doesn't mean you have to assume things!"

"WHAT? Pervy Hyuga?!" asked Yuna in rage.

"Haruka? Why are you calling my sensei a Pervert?"

Haruka and Yuna looked behind them. Standing behind them was Hanabi Hyuuga. Her hair was short, and just barely reached her wore a sleeveless blue shirt, with matching blue pants. Over the shirt she wore a tan vest. Hanabi was staring straight at Haruka. Haruka growled, "It's you!"

Hanabi looked away, "I asked you a question, _Haruka._"

Haruka crossed her arms, "Cause you're pervy friend here keeps telling me I like my big brother."

Hanabi raised an eyebrow, "Huh? Shouldn't that be natural?"

Haruka clenched her fist, and her cheeks turned red, "Not that type of like….you know the like like."

Hanabi's cheeks flushed a little, and looked up at Yuna, "But Ms. Yuna….isn't that wrong?"

"They're not actually siblings…."

Hanabi's mouth formed a little o, and then Naruto interrupted them, "Wait a minute! Haruka, what did you say about graduating?"

Yuna glared at Naruto, "Don't you see that we ladies here are having a nice chat?"

Naruto glared at Yuna, "Ladies? The only ladies I see are those two."

"What did you say brat?"

"You turning deaf too? I guess your age is catching up."

"You want to fight?"

"In fac-"

"Brother!"

Naruto looked at Haruka, and he quickly remembered what he was doing, "That's right! You said something about graduating next month?"

Haruka nodded with a toothy grin, "That's right! I'm going to be graduating with Ken and Katashi!"

Naruto stuttered, "B-but, they're two years older than you!"

"I know! I'm the youngest one to graduate!" replied Haruka.

Hanabi suddenly cleared her throat, "Are you?"

Haruka glared at her, "Oh yeah I forgot….Hanabi shares a birthday with me."

Naruto looked over, and finally took a good look at Hanabi, "So, you're graduating too. I must say you both are very young to be graduating. Are you sure you two don't want to wait at least one year? There's no need to rush things."

Yuna tossed her arm around Naruto, "Don't discourage my protege like that!"

"Protege?" asked Naruto with a deadpanned voice.

Yuna nodded with a smile, and Hanabi looked at the ground embarrassed. "But Ms. Yuna you've only been teaching me for a few weeks."

Haruka glared at Hanabi, "Oh yeah! I bet I could wipe your butt across the floor!"

Naruto watched as the rather respectful girl, suddenly growled, "Oh yeah? I'll like to see you try witch haired freak!"

Haruka gasped, "OH yeah! I like to see you try….Pale eyed freak!"

Yuna and Hanabi both let out a gasp, and Yuna glared at Haruka, "What did you call us?"

Naruto facepalmed, "_You just had to say pale eyed freak….."_

Before Haruka could even respond, Yuna suddenly brought back her leg and kicked at Haruka. Hanabi and Haruka both looked shocked by the older girl's aggressive behavior. Though in the blink of an eye, Naruto stood between the two girls, with Yuna's leg caught between his hands. Yuna glared at Naruto, "I see you're as fast as ever…..now get outta my way, and I'll teach this girl some respect."

Naruto gave a taunting smile, "This is why I don't think you should be near kids….you're rather aggressive when someone offends you."

Yuna scowled, "Well, I'm pissed now, and unless you want to take her place?"

Yuna suddenly jumped back, and a grin appeared on her face, "You and me, spar, now."

Naruto sighed, "It seems you haven't matured much Haruka. You still get into a lot of trouble…."

Haruka pouted, but Naruto turned around and placed his hand on her head, "But that's what I love about you…."

Haruka suddenly blushed, and she looked down at the floor. Naruto turned around, "Sure, if it gets you off her back, then I'll have a "friendly" spar with you."

Hanabi's eyes were glued on Naruto, "_Woah…..Ms. Yuna wants to spar someone? Normally she complains about sparring anyone at the clan. Too boring she says….who is this guy?" _

Naruto looked at Hanabi, "Um...Hanabi? What are you staring at?"

Hanabi's face flushed, "Sorry! It's just I didn't know your name."

Naruto gave a slight nod, "My bad….my name's Naruto Uzumaki, Jonin of the Hidden Leaf."

Yuna suddenly grabbed Hanabi, "That's enough talking, meet me at Training Ground T."

Yuna suddenly disappeared, and Naruto stood there standing with Haruka. Haruka looked up at Naruto, "Naruto, who is that woman?"

Haruka nervously begun to make little circles with her feet, and she mumbled, "Is she your girlfriend?"

Naruto took a step back, and his eyes widen in horror, "WHAT? No! No! No! She's not my girlfriend!"

Haruka suddenly looked up relieved, "Oh….than who is she?"

"She's just an old teammate when I was in ANBU. I guess you could say she is my rival." replied Naruto as he looked up to the sky.

**LINE**

"What! Why can't Neji become her jonin-sensei?"

Tsunade took a deep breath as she looked down at her desk. On top of all the paperwork stood a small file. The file was labeled _Hanabi Hyuga_.

Without a flicker of emotion on her face, she looked up and stared into the eyes of Hiashi Hyuga. "I found a better sensei to take care of her team."

"A better sensei? No disrespect Lady Tsunade, but Neji is the perfect teacher for Hanabi!" spoke Hiashi with certainty in his voice.

Tsunade's gaze remained fixed on Hiashi's eyes, "That's just it. He might be the perfect teacher for Hanabi, but not the team. Don't get me wrong Neji can be an excellent leader when the situation calls for, but I have someone who's just perfect for the job."

Hiashi crossed his arms, and closed his eyes, "Alright, let's hear it…..Who is it?"

Tsunade smirked, and pulled out a file from underneath her desk. She gave it a hard look, and tossed it across her desk. Hiashi looked down, and he read, "Team 3?"

Hiashi looked up, "The graduation exams aren't for another month."

Tsunade nodded, "That may be true, but we know who's going to pass and fail. As well we also group genin teams together based on each individual's personality, each individual's history, and sometimes even simple things like age, height, and weight. All these things go into factor when creating a genin team. That right there is the only team that I've confirmed, but the jonin-sensei isn't set in stone….you could say I'm still testing him."

Hiashi looked down at the file, and back at Tsunade, "May I?"

"No need to be formal, Hiashi. Just go ahead." replied Tsunade.

Hiashi opened the file, and he pulled out four cards, "Haruka Uchiha, Konohamaru Sarutobi, and Hanabi Hyuga."

Hiashi stared at the three genin, and looked up at Tsunade, "The Uchiha she's the same age as my daughter?"

Tsunade nodded, "Her and you're daughter, Hanabi, are the youngest ones to graduate next month. I think it's in their best interest, if they have someone of their same age group on their team."

Hiashi took a long look at Konohamaru, "And the boy, he's the grandson of the Third Hokage?"

Tsunade nodded, and Hiashi frowned, "If I may ask, wouldn't this team be a target for other villages? We have the grandson of the Third Hokage, the heir to the Hyuga clan, and one of the few remaining Uchiha members."

Hiashi placed the cards down, and picked up the last one. His eyes widen as he looked up at Tsunade, "But he's even younger than Neji!"

**LINE**

Hanabi and Haruka were standing across each other. Each girl had one of their hands in front of them, and each had a hand making the seal of confrontation. Naruto was on the side, and looked at both of the girls. Behind him was Yuna sitting with her hands on her ear. Naruto looked behind him, and gave a slight chuckle. Turning around he looked at both of the girls, "You can now….BEGIN!"

"Hai!"

"Hai!"

The two girls exploded towards each other, and the fight had begun. Naruto fell back, and sat down right by Yuna. He gave Yuna a big smile, "I guess that makes it 15-13 me!"

Yuna glared at him, "Whatever….the only reason you one was because of that sound genjutsu."

Naruto smiled, "Isn't deception key to each battle? What made you think I would tell you about the new skills I picked up, before a spar?"

Yuna continued to glare at him, while her hands massaged her ears, "Ugh! Whatever you got lucky boy….though I'll admit it was impressive. That's the first time I've fallen prey to a genjutsu during battle. Where did you pick it up?"

Naruto smirked, "It's something I worked on during my time in Kiri. A genjutsu capable of ensuring people with a dojutsu. It's quite simple actually."

Yuna rolled her eyes, "Well, are you going to tell me or not?"

Naruto looked at Yuna, "What? Are you going to steal my tricks or something?"

Yuna punched Naruto in the arm playfully, "Of course not, I don't really have the patience for genjutsu. You had to whistle that genjutsu for almost two minutes."

Naruto sighed, "Yeah, I guess that's the downfall of it. Well, anyways the way you can ensnare someone with a dojutsu under genjutsu is by attacking the other 5 senses other than sight. Even though you're Byakugan can see through my genjutsu, doesn't mean your other senses can too. In my case I attack your sense of hearing, so even though you can see through genjutsu. Your brain is hearing a whole different story. Of course you could just choose to ignore that sense, but will you be able to do it quickly enough?"

Yuna nodded, "I see….that's quite impressive. Where did you pick it up?"

"My old teammate's clan….the Kurama clan specializes on attacking all 5 senses, making it impossible for just dojutsus alone to pierce through their genjutsu." replied Naruto.

Yuna looked up at the sky, "I used to think it was impossible to catch a Hyuga under a genjutsu….that was until I met you."

Naruto and Yuna suddenly looked forward, and watched as the match between Hanabi and Haruka came to end. Hanabi and Haruka both rushed at each. Hanabi with an open palm, and Haruka with her hand in a fist. Hanabi ducked underneath Haruka, and slammed her palm into Haruka. Haruka gritted her teeth in pain, and Hanabi smirked, "This spar is over."

Haruka suddenly bit her lip, and she kneed Hanabi in the face. Hanabi was kneed straight up,and Haruka followed up with a straight jab to the face. Hanabi was sent flying backwards, and fell to the ground unconscious. Haruka smirked, "I win….."

Before Haruka could finish she too fell to the ground, and her eyes snapped closed from the pain to her stomach. Naruto and Yuna looked down at the two girls. Naruto then let out a sigh, "Maybe we should of stopped them? I doubt Hiashi is going to be happy about this. No offense, but your clan is highly protective of it's heir."

Yuna nodded, "Yeah, that's probably why I've been teaching her these past couple of weeks. Hiashi wanted me to toughen her up a bit, but….she's already a tough girl. The training she goes through is brutal, I'm surprised you're little girlfriend could keep up."

Naruto frowned, and ignored Yuna's comment on Haruka, "I've been teaching Haruka ever since I met her. Just like the rest of her clan, they're a very ambitious group. I assume the desire to become stronger comes from the fear of not being strong enough, and having something like the massacre occur again."

"That makes sense….at least their not some whiny brats that hide behind others." replied Yuna. Yuna suddenly stood up, and walked over to Hanabi. Grabbing the girl, she simply flung her over her shoulder. Yuna turned to Naruto, "I guess I gotta get going. I'll see you around, Naruto."

Naruto nodded, "I'll see you around, Yuna."

Then Yuna disappeared in a cloud of smoke. After a few moments, Naruto stood up and walked over to Haruka. Taking a much more gentler approach, Naruto carefully picked up Haruka. Naruto cradled her in his arms, and slowly begun to walk back into the village.

**LINE**

"I simply can't understand, why you'd rather have this boy lead the team over Neji?" asked Hiashi.

Tsunade looked down at the card in his hand, "He's much more capable of leading this team. Naruto is highly skilled in many fields of the Shinobi. His ninjutsu arsenal consists of four different elements, and thanks to his sharingan he has a vast number of jutsus under his belt. So, he's perfect for teaching the young Sarutobi. He can also teach young Haruka, how to operate her Sharingan once she awakens it. As for Hanabi, Naruto has worked with a Hyuga members to sound rude, but I'm sure his Sharingan has already copied style of taijutsu without him even noticing. So incorporating it with the rest of the team, shouldn't even be a challenge for him."

Hiashi looked down at the card, "Which member?"

"Excuse me?"

"You said he worked with Hyuga members before….well who was it?" asked Hiashi.

Tsunade smirked, "Yuna Hyuga."

Hiashi's eyes widen, "But she's in ANBU…."

Tsunade nodded, "Yes, Naruto joined ANBU at the age of 13. He later became a jonin at the age of 14, and temporarily became the head of the current Mizukage's security unit. After a year and half, he's returned to the village."

Hiashi looked down at Naruto's card, "I'll admit he's a highly skilled ninja, but can you be so sure he can do it?"

Tsunade took a deep sigh, "As I said I'm still testing him. He's led all types of team, I've even entrusted him to lead an ANBU team. Though children are a different matter….Come back in three weeks, and than we'll re discuss this."

Hiashi nodded, and stood up, "As you wish, Lady Tsunade."

Hiashi was about to turn around, when he looked down at the file, "Would you mind if I took this?"

Tsunade looked at the file, "Sure, but if you leak any of it be accident or not….you know the consequences."

Hiashi nodded and he took the file over Team 3. Hiashi left the room, and Tsunade turned around. Looking out her window, she let out a smile, "That's right tomorrow is the beginning of Naruto's test…."

Tsunade let out a small chuckle, "Tomorrow will be interesting."

**LINE  
**

Naruto yawned as he stood in front of Tsunade. They were both in Tsunade's office, and Naruto was obviously half asleep, "I know I'm a jonin….but couldn't you have warned me about this mission the day before."

"What makes you think this isn't an emergency assignment?" asked Tsunade.

Naruto looked at Tsunade without an interest in the world, "You sent Shizune, if it had been an emergency. You would of used the hidden seal on my ANBU tattoo to get ahold of me."

Tsunade smiled, "Whatever, so are you ready for your mission?"

Naruto sighed, "I guess so…"

Suddenly the door opened, and came in a brown haired girl. Her hair was long, and nearly reached her waist. The girl's skin was pale white, and she had light brown eyes. She wore a purple kimono that reached only to her knees, and a pink cloth was wrapped around her waist keeping the Kimono in place. Her forehead protector on her forehead, reflecting the sunlight peeking into the room. Naruto eyes widen in shock, "Yakumo?"

Yakumo suddenly looked at Naruto, and returned the shock expression, "Naruto?"

Yakumo suddenly ran to Naruto, and gave him a big hug, "Since, when have you been back?"

Naruto returned her hug, "I've been back for four weeks."

Naruto felt Yakumo's grip tighten, "Yakumo?"

"Four weeks? And you didn't think of dropping by once?" asked Yakumo as she let go of Naruto. Yakumo then proceeded to give Naruto a deadly glare. Naruto suddenly gulped, "Its not that I didn't want too, I just couldn't! I was in the hospital for two weeks, and Lady Tsunade's has had me done a bunch of time consuming chores."

Yakumo's glare lessened, and Tsunade suddenly cleared her throat, "That's enough Yakumo, I need to debrief you two your mission"

Naruto raised his eyebrow, "But Granny you told me that Yakumo was an academy teacher, and that's why I couldn't take any missions with her."

Yakumo looked at Naruto, "Well, I am still an academy teacher."

"Huh?" asked Naruto as he looked at Tsunade and Yakumo. Than his eyes remained frozen on Tsunade's giant grin.

Naruto begun to slowly back away, and shake his head, "There's no way…"

Yakumo stood confused, "No way what Naruto?"

Tsunade suddenly let out an enormous laugh, "There is way you brat! For the next two weeks you'll be assisting Yakumo in teaching the first year at the academy."

Naruto shouted at Tsunade, "That's chunin work! I'm a full fledged jonin, there's no way I'm going to be an academy teacher! NO WAY I'M GOING BACK TO THE ACADEMY!"

**LINE  
**

Naruto and Yakumo stood in front of a large class of 6 year olds. Yakumo had a large smile on her face, while Naruto had a large frown. Yakumo looked over, and elbowed him in the side, "Give a smile, or else you're going to scare them off."

Naruto looked at Yakumo without a flicker of emotion in his face, "Or what?"

Yakumo grinned, "I'll have you teach History."

Naruto suddenly gave a big smile, but he spoke in a monotone voice, "Hello class my name's Naruto Uzumaki, and I'll be filling in for Sarutobi-sensei for the next four weeks."

**LINE**

Finally done! This is probably the longest chapter I've written for this story. Thanks for the continued support!

**Favorite, Follow, and Review!  
**

**NEXT CHAPTER: TEAM NARUTO!**


	29. CH 28 Team Naruto

The Overlooked Prodigy

CH 28: Team Naruto

"Naruto" - Person Talking

'_Naruto_' - Person Thinking

"**Naruto**" - Summons/Biju talking

"_**Naruto**_" - Summons/Biju thinking

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu**" - Jutsu

(Author's Note)

**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU**

**LINE**

Naruto and Yakumo stood in front of a large class of 6 year olds. Yakumo had a large smile on her face, while Naruto had a large frown. Yakumo looked over, and elbowed him in the side, "Give a smile, or else you're going to scare them off."

Naruto looked at Yakumo without a flicker of emotion in his face, "Or what?"

Yakumo grinned, "I'll have you teach History."

Naruto suddenly gave a big smile, but he spoke in a monotone voice, "Hello class my name's Naruto Uzumaki, and I'll be filling in for Sarutobi-sensei for the next four weeks."

**LINE**

"After years of fighting and rivalry, the Senju and Uchiha managed to come to equal terms. Thus forming this very same village we live in today." spoke Yakumo as she begun to draw key points on the board.

Yakumo was about to continue, when suddenly the sound of snoring brought her to a stop. Her ears twitched in annoyance, and she quickly turned around. Her eyes quickly scanned the room, searching for the delinquent that dared to sleep in her class!

Yakumo was too busy searching for someone to be asleep to notice the smiles on everyone's face. It wasn't until one of the students begun to giggle, that she became aware of the situation. With an angry scowl on her face, she turned to her desk.

Yakumo quickly put her hands on her hip, just like a mother would do when scolding a child, "Uzumaki-sensei!"

"The answer is Will of Fire!" shouted Naruto as he suddenly awoke from his sleep.

Naruto blinked a few times, and only then did he notice Yakumo's angry face.

Naruto gulped and in the most professional voice he could muster. He replied, "Is there something I can help you with, Yakumo-sensei?"

Yakumi gave a devilish grin, "I was wondering if you could sum up everything we learned in class. You know, as review?"

Naruto begun to sweat, and finally took a look at the class. He watched as smiles were visible on every single child in the room. Naruto looked at Yakumo, "Don't you believe it would be better if we had the kids do it instead? It would be a great to see if they understood the material or not."

Yakumo shook her head, "I insist." 

Naruto scratched the back of his head, and looked at the board, "_Oh man….ummm"_

"RING!"

Naruto let out a deep breath, and smiled, "I guess it's going to have to wait for after lunch. You're all dismissed!"

Yakumo silently cursed the clock, as the kids happily filed out of the room. After the last kid left, Naruto let out sigh and sat in his chair, "Was that really necessary, Yakumo?"

Before Naruto could blink, Yakumo had a meter stick to Naruto's neck, "Necessary? You know what I do to kids that sleep in my class?" 

Naruto shrug his shoulders, "I don't know….give them a reward?"

"NO!" shouted Yakumo as she smacked Naruto on the head.

Naruto winced in pain, and he quickly brought his hands up to rub his head. Yakumo continued to glare at Naruto. Then out of nowhere she used her meter stick to break the legs of Naruto's chair. Naruto didn't react, and allowed gravity to pull him to the 's back slammed into the ground, and he ended up lying down on the floor.

Yakumo crossed her arms, "I usually have them stand up, and I send a disciplinary report to their parents."

Naruto stared at the ceiling, "But I'm not your student…." 

"Exactly you're suppose to be my co-worker!" replied Yakumo as she pinched her nose.

Naruto picked himself up, and looked at Yakumo, "I'm sorry Yakumo, but history is so boring…."

Yakumo looked away from Naruto, "I don't care, its just a bad example you're showing to the kids."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Am I? I've been here a week, and they all seem to love me."

"That's because you're always messing around during my lessons!" replied Yakumo in frustration. "For crying out loud, you're a Jonin!:

Naruto's lip gave a slight pout, "Its not like its in every aspect of class….just history. " 

Yakumo put her hands to her hair, "Fine, just don't do it again."

Naruto leaned back on his desk. He then watched as Yakumo moved to the board, and begun to erase everything. All the time Naruto observed Yakumo closely, "So, why are you so stressed out?"

Yakumo gave Naruto a confused look, "What are you talking about?"

"You've been a little out of focus lately….." Naruto hesitated for a moment, "...and a bit aggressive."

Is something going on?" asked Naruto with concern in his voice.

Yakumo took a deep breath, "I've been having some money problems…." 

Naruto gave her a confused look, "Money problems? Why would you have money problems? Aren't you the clan heir of the Kurama clan?"

Yakumo closed her eyes in frustration, "The clan elders didn't really appreciate me teaching at the academy They wanted me to do something better with my time."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "So, they most likely cut you from the clan's fund."

Yakumo nodded, "I usually won't have a problem with that, but I needed that money."

"What for?" asked Naruto.

Yakumo looked at the floor a bit embarrassed, "I paid to have my old parent's house rebuilt, and have everything replaced." 

Naruto let out a whistle, "That must of been very costly."

Yakumo agreed, "It was, but with the monthly allowance I got, and my job at the academy. I would of been able to cover it easily…but now I'm not too sure.."

Naruto rose an eyebrow, "That is an issue….so how much do you owe?"

Yakumo let out a nervous chuckle, "Um….500,000 yen?"

Naruto's eyes widen, "500,000 yen? How are you suppose to pay that with a teacher's salary?"

"I know...that's why I've been debating to sell it off or not." spoke Yakumo with a sad look on her face. Naruto took one glance at Yakumo's face, and quickly took a deep breath He debated with himself for a second before he came to a final conclusion.

. "I could help you pay it off, ya know…." replied Naruto as his eyes wandered across the room..

Yakumo looked at Naruto in surprise, "No, no! I'm not asking you for money."

Naruto shook his head, "Don't worry about it, I have more than enough. As well you can just pay me off later."

Yakumo bit her lip, and looked at Naruto, "I'm not sure…

Naruto pulled out a checkbook, and looked at Yakumo, "Don't stress about it Yakumo."

Yakumo watched as Naruto wrote into his checkbook, and ripped out a check. He then gave Yakumo a smile, and handed the check to her. Yakumo looked at the piece of paper mortified, but at the same time with a glint of relief in her eyes.

"Naruto…." Lingered off Yakumo,as she held the piece of paper in her hand "T-this is a lot of mo-money!"

Naruto shrug his shoulders, "I have 10 million yen in the bank, this really isn't nothing.

"Still, this is your money not mine!" yelled Yakumo as her eyes looked up at Naruto's. "I can't accept this!"

Naruto's eye twitched in annoyance, "I told you its alright…..so take it!"

Yakumo shook her head, I-I can't!"

Naruto gritted his teeth, "Fine! Then just give me back the check!

There was a moment silence, and Yakumo didn't budge. Naruto looked at her in annoyance, and stretched out his hand, "Well?"

Yakumo gave Naruto a sheepish look.

**LINE**

The sun was high in the sky, and it's intense rays illuminated the day. Naruto was walking down the street with a bag in his hand. He walked aimlessly, and was in deep thought.

"_Yakumo seems to have moved on with her life, while I was gone." _thought Naruto as he passed merchants, shops, carts, and people down the street.

"_Yakumo has rebuilt her childhood home, and is living on her own now."_ thought Naruto as he looked down at his grocery bag, "_And I'm still here buying groceries for mom."_

Naruto sighed as he stopped walking for a brief second, "_Maybe I should get a place for myself as well?_"

Then all of a sudden, Naruto heard a piercing scream. Naruto turned around, and his attention fell on a mother and a small child. Naruto watched as the mother scolded a young child. Naruto eyed the two for a minute, and then he turned around and continued to walk. "_But the biggest problem would be my mom. I've already been gone for a year and a half…."_

Naruto frowned and he finally looked up, and noticed where he was, "_Crap, I almost missed the turn to go home."_

Turning around at the next corner, his attention was caught by a green butterfly on a electric post. Naruto smiled at the bug. The green color, and the bug itself reminded Naruto of a certain jinchuuriki, "_I wonder how Fū's been? I haven't talked to her in months…"_

Naruto watched as the butterfly spread it's wings, and begin to fly off. Naruto watched as it hovered in the air for a moment, before it took off. Naruto watched carefully as the butterfly flew away.

Taking a deep breath he turned back to face the electric post. On the post was a flyer, and Naruto read the headline out loud, "Apartments for rent or sale…."

A grin crossed Naruto's face. Naruto peeked around the corner, and turned around to make sure no one was watching. He then yanked the flyer off the post, and placed it in his pocket, "I doubt anyone will notice…."

Naruto walked down the street, and unknowingly passed the same green butterfly from before. But now the butterfly was stuck in a spider's web. It's beautiful green wings, were now entangled in the sticky white web. A black spider, with a red hourglass on it's back, slowly crawled to it's spider, no longer than a paperclip, continued to close onto it's prey. This spider, the Black Widow Spider, finally reached it's prey, and begun to slowly cover its prey with it's sticky inescapable silk.

**LINE - FOUR WEEKS LATER - THE ONE WEEK BREAK BETWEEN GRADUATION AND GENIN TEAM PLACEMENT**

Naruto was leaning against a wooden wall with his eyes closed. His upper face hidden in the room's shadow. He was dressed in the normal jounin attire, and wore the a black head protector on his forehead. His red spiky hair spilled over the head protector, and almost reached his eyes. **  
**

Naruto suddenly opened his eyes. His bright blue eyes gazed around the room until they met another pair brown eyes. He stared into those brown eyes for a moment, then his gaze moved to person behind the set of brown eyes. A woman with jet black hair and eyes stood behind her. The women was fair skinned, average height, and had quite a slender figure. She wore a black-bluish kimono with white trimmings. Naruto gave the woman a slight nod, and the woman returned it back. Naruto's head suddenly moved out of the shadow, and into the light. "Any word?"

The woman with the brown eyes looked up at Naruto. "Word on who? Mito or the Akatsuki?"

Naruto paused for a moment. He debated with himself for a moment before answering, "Both….I want to know about both of them, Granny Tsunade."

Tsunade gave a unlady-like snort, "You know that when a person wants a favor they usually ask politely."

Naruto rolled his eyes, and sighed. He then looked up to the woman behind Tsunade, and watched her share a silent chuckle, "Shizune? Can you tell Tsunade to stop being such a stubborn hag?"

Tsunade glared at Naruto. Shizune shook her head, and looked down at the young jounin, "I don't know, Naruto. Sounds like some manners might do you some good." 

Naruto rolled his eyes, and finally gave in, "Lady Tsunade, can you please tell me about the whereabouts of Mito, and any information about the Akatsuki?"

Tsunade snickered at Naruto's attempt of using manners. She then pulled out a sake bottle, which caused Shizune to give Tsunade a threatening glare. Tsunade waved her off as she poured herself a drink, "Shizune, one drink won't hurt."

Shizune suddenly lashed out at the Sake bottle, and pulled it away from Tsunade, "Then you won't be needing this. If you're _only taking one drink_. "

Shizune took the bottle, and quickly walked out of the room Tsunade looked down at the small cup in her hand. She then shot down the glass, and looked at Naruto, "Manners don't suit you brat."

Tsunade suddenly cleared her throat, "Mito? Well, she's off with Jiraiya, and honestly I couldn't tell you where they are. The less people who know the better."

For a moment Naruto believed that Tsunade was not trusting him, then he looked outside, "So, what you're saying is that you have no idea where they are…"

Tsunade smirked, "I guess you could put it that way…."

"And the Akatsuki?" asked Naruto, "What about that Tobi fella? Any connections?"

Tsunade shook her head, "We haven't been able to gather much information….everything you know is all we have." 

Naruto stared at the Hokage monument for a moment. He felt a sense of oddity as he stared at Tsunade's stone face. He then turned back, and faced Tsunade, "I'd like to make a request."

Tsunade rose an eyebrow, "Let me guess….you want to hunt down Tobi."

Naruto paused for a moment. The room was filled with a tense silent. Naruto looked up at Tsunade, "Yeah….I think that I might be able to find some clues if I go back to the Hidden Mist. Then I'll move from there."

Tsunade brought her hands to her chins, and rested her elbows on the table, "And who exactly do you plan to take on this….mission?"

Naruto looked Tsunade in the eye, "I was hoping if you would let me take Yuna and Sai. They both specialize in Stealth and Tracking so they would be very beneficial for the mission. For the fourth member I will let you decide. Hopefully someone with much experience, since this will be boarding an S-rank mission if we encounter Tobi."

Tsunade gave a slight smirk, "Will? You're acting as if I've already authorized the mission."

Not a flicker of emotion appeared on Naruto's face. He kept his calm composure, and asked, "Will you not? This Tobi guy is a major threat, whether he is with the Akatsuki or not."

Out of no where Shizune reentered the room. A small folder in her arms, she trotted across the room, "So, have you debriefed him on his new assignment already?"

Naruto felt a tiny smirk sneak across his lips, "_So, she was already planning this? I thought this might of been a bit harder…"_

Then to Naruto's confusion Tsunade shook her head, "No….."

Then she looked at Naruto, "Your request is denied." 

For a moment Naruto stayed silent. Shizune gave Tsunade a confused look, then suddenly Naruto exploded from his chair, "Why not?! What could possibly be anymore important!"

Shizune nearly dropped the folder in her arms, and watched with worry as Naruto leaned over Tsunade's desk.

Naruto was inches away from Tsunade's face. He could smell the alcohol from her hot breath, "I see no reason for you to deny me without going any further into my request! All I told you were the people I wanted to take along."

Tsunade suddenly grabbed Naruto by the wrist, "I said no….and that's final."

Naruto attempted to smack Tsunade hand away, but her iron grip was too much for Naruto. Naruto glared into Tsunade's eyes, and his sharingan suddenly flared into life, "Why? Do you want to let more people die? Was the Third Hokage not enough?"

Shizune gasped as she heard Naruto mention the Third, "_Naruto…."_

Tsunade's eyes were suddenly hidden by the shadow of her bangs. Then all at once she threw a lightning fist punch at Naruto. The moment her fist slammed into Naruto he burst into a cloud of crows. Tsunade glared as she looked around the room, and stared at Naruto leaning against the wall.

Shizune gave a small "eep" as Tsunade slammed her desk into the wall. She then stormed over to Naruto, and grabbed him from the shirt collar, "Listen here Naruto, you're nothing but a little brat. I'm the Hokage, and my word is final. Now stop being a little baby because Granny decided not to grant your wish."

Naruto glared into Tsunade's eyes, "Why? Why don't you let me go after them? Since the moment I've returned from the mist. I've done nothing relating to the Akatsuki. You've kept me close to the village, and haven't let me any further than 25 miles from this place."

Tsunade suddenly let go of Naruto, and suddenly turned around, "Do you really have a death wish Naruto?"

Naruto fixed his collar, and gave Tsunade a weak reply, "No…."

"Well, it surely does not seem like that!" yelled Tsunade as she turned around. "As Hokage I'm also in charge of taking care of the well being of my shinobi. As so I've decided that you will no longer be taking part of any missions concerning the Akatsuki."

"What?!" asked Naruto in anger, "Why not?"

Tsunade glared at Naruto, "Not until you prove to me that you've changed. For Kami's sake! 45 A rank missions, and 15 S-Rank missions! Naruto I understand you were once part of my ANBU, but thats high for even a veteran ANBU. You were only in there for a year." 

Naruto suddenly looked down to the ground, "But you ordered me to…."

"No, I didn't…..you would tag along with several other teams, whenever they requested extra help. Of course that's perfectly normal, but you tagged along almost every time!" yelled Tsunade.

Naruto looked back, "So?"

"So? Well because of your reckless attitude I'm forbidding you from taking anything higher than B-rank until I decide so!"

"What!? Now you're just being crazy!"

"What did you call me!"

"You heard me you crazy hag!"

"That's enough! Stop bickering you two!" shouted Shizune. Having had enough, a rare moment of anger filled the raven haired woman. She walked over to Naruto, and slammed a file into his chest. She then turned around, and dragged Tsunade back to her chair. Shizune quickly cleared the debris, and pulled out a scroll. Unrolling it, and signing a few hand seals. A new desk quickly appeared.

Naruto sweat dropped at Shizune's rather quick method to replacing the desk, "_Probably happens a lot…"_

Naruto looked down at the gray folder, and slammed it into Tsunade's desk, "I deny your mission." 

Tsunade gave a sudden chuckle, "Mission? This isn't a mission, its an assignment."

Naruto rose an eyebrow, "There's a difference?" 

"Yeah, because a Shinobi can decline a mission, but they can't deny a direct assignment from the Hokage."

**LINE  
**

"RING! RING!"

Naruto stood outside the academy. He watched as many new genins emerged from the building. He studied every little brat, until his gaze fell upon Hanabi Hyuga. He watched as the little heiress moved about the crowd until she reached Hiashi Hyuga. Naruto watched how politely Hanabi moved and acted. Even to her own Father, Naruto could see the strict manners usually drilled into the Hyuga.

For a moment Naruto and Hiashi's gaze met, but they quickly chose to ignore each other. Turning around Naruto watched as Konohamaru Sarutobi appeared from the academy. The boy hoot and hollered about finally becoming a genin. Naruto gave a small smile, and watched as Asuma Sarutobi told him to shush it down. 

Naruto was about to call out to Asuma, when he suddenly felt a tug at his shirt. Looking down he gazed into the warmth of Haruka's eyes. Shimmering on her forehead was her new headband. Naruto gave Haruka a smile, and lifted her up. Naruto watched as Haruka blushed, "Don't do that! I'm not a little kid anymore, I'm now a full fledged ninja of the leaf!"

Naruto gave a surprise look, and put her down, "I guess your not my little baby sister anymore, huh?" 

"Of course not! I'm now Haruka Uchiha, genin of the Hidden Leaf!" shouted Haruka.

Naruto ruffled her hair, and looked down at Haruka. He could see the pout on the edge of her lip, "Congratulation, Haruka."

"Naruto!" 

Naruto tilted his head to the side, and watched as Ken and Katashi came running out of the academy. They both looked almost the same in Naruto's eyes. The only difference from before he left to the mist, was the fact that they've grown a few inches, "Ken, Katashi, how are you doing?"

"Great, Naruto!" shouted Ken with excitement, as Katashi just gave him a nod.. Ken looked at his closest friend, and shook his head.

"You have to stop being so antisocial, Katashi."

Naruto sighed, as he placed his hand on his face. His eyes looked down at Haruka, who looked quite amused. "_Yup, same Katashi and Ken. Always arguing." _

Katashi gritted his teeth, "I'm not being antisocial you idiot!"

"Yeah you are. Why don't you actually say hi to Naruto, instead of that ridiculous head nod of yours."

"Just shut up Ken. Naruto understands what I mean by a slight nod. He's a genius unlike your idiot ass!"

"You teme! Want to fight!"

Naruto then watched as Haruka moved in between, "You guys stop fighting! We've just became genins, so act like it!"

Naruto looked at surprise at Haruka. A mixture of happiness and pride crossed his face. He then watched as Katashi and Ken finally stopped fighting. Then all at once that changed. Haruka brought her hand up, and pointed at herself, "If it makes you guys feel any better, you're both stupid compared to me. I mean I did graduate the same year as you guys, and I'm a year younger!"

Haruka gave a boasting smile, which had an immediate effect on Ken and Katashi. Ken and Katashi gave each other a quick look, and then nodded.

Katashi crossed his arms, and looked at Haruka, "So, what? Where's your sharingan?"

Ken gave a boasting smile of his own, and looked at Haruka. His one tomoe sharingan blazing to life, "So, how about it, Haruka? Where's your sharingan?"

Naruto slammed his palm into his face again. He then looked over to Haruka, and could see the pain in her face. To Naruto's knowledge, Haruka was greatly concerned about her sharingan. She had yet to activate, and was starting to believe it would never activate. Naruto watched with growing concern as Haruka started at the grown. Her eyes shut with anger. Naruto being the overprotective brother he was glared at both of Katashi and Ken.

Katashi and Ken suddenly gazed into the eyes of Naruto, and felt a sense of danger roll down their back. For a moment Naruto stopped glaring, at them and let out a sigh.

Then Naruto spoke, "Katashi….Ken….stop boasting about your sharingan. It will only make you arrogant."

Naruto then looked down at Haruka, "As for you, stop concerning yourself over your sharingan. It will activate at the right moment. Trust me."

Naruto watched as Haruka looked up from the ground. Her big onyx eyes stared into Naruto, "What if I never activate it?"

Naruto shook his head, "You'll activate it….because you are Haruka of the Uchiha Clan."

Naruto watched as a bit of confidence rang through Haruka's face. Naruto gave his younger sister a smile, and then turned to the rest of the Uchiha graduates, "I'm tired of all this nonsense. How about we go somewhere else, and you guys tell me about your graduation."

Naruto watched as Ken jumped into the air, "Alright! let's go get something to eat!"

"It better not be any of your crazy dessert places, Ken." threaten Katashi as he looked at Ken. Ken shrug his shoulders, "I was thinking about getting ice-cream…."

"Ice-cream?" asked Haruka as she was suddenly revived from her depressed mood.

Naruto watched as Haruka and Ken argued with Katashi about where to go. Naruto simply sighed, and knew who exactly was going to win. He left behind the three, and begun to walk to the closest Ice-cream parlor.

**LINE - TEAM PLACEMENT**

Naruto leaned against the entrance of the academy. He took a deep breath as he admired the morning sun rise. He looked up to the sky, and silently thought to himself, "_Am I really going to become a jounin sensei?"_

Naruto clenched his fist, as he recalled his time with Tsunade. He then reached into his jacket, and pulled out a small piece of paper. On it where the three lucky genins that would be assigned to him.

"_Haruka Uchiha, Hanabi Hyuga, Konohamaru Sarutobi."_

Naruto gritted his teeth as he stared at the three names, "_She planned this team perfectly, she made sure I couldn't fail them no matter what."_

"_Haruka…..Konohamaru….she gave me both of them because she knows I couldn't purposely fail those two."_ Naruto looked at the two names, and gave a sigh, _"Those two were Tsunade's insurance from me possibly just failing them."_

"_Hanabi Hyuga…."_ Naruto stared at the name with a bit of confusion in his head. "_This is the only one I can't understand. Why would she give me the heiress of the clan, the soon to be head of the Hyuga clan, Hanabi Hyuga?" _

Naruto stopped, and pondered for a moment, "_Political pressure from failing this team?...no….."_

Naruto bit his lip, and rubbed the back of his head. "_Who knows."_

Naruto placed the piece of paper into his jacket,and stopped leaning on the door. He then gave a slight stretch, and walked into the academy.

**LINE**

Naruto walked down the hall. He turned a corner, and then came to the door he was looking for, "Room 110"

Without even knocking Naruto walked into the room. He was greeted with a shocked Iruka, who was in the middle of giving his usual graduation speech, "Naruto? What are you doing here?"

Naruto looked around the room, and he quickly met the eyes of Katashi, Ken, and Haruka. They where sitting together in the middle of the classroom. He then look around looking for his two other students. Konohamaru was sitting in the front with two kids Naruto had never seen before. He gave Naruto a wave, but Naruto chose to ignore it.. His eyes moved quickly to the back of the room, and he found Hanabi Hyuga. She was sitting in the corner. Naruto felt a bit of annoyance looking at her perfect posture. "_Hyugas…."_

"Naruto?"

Naruto turned around, and looked at Iruka, "Hows it going, Iruka-sensei?"

Naruto watched as a conflicted look passed over Iruka's face. Naruto assumed that Iruka probably wanted to lecture him on something, but felt it was outplace since Naruto now outranked him. Iruka shook his head, "I was doing good, until you barged into my classroom. I thought I taught you better than that."

Naruto shrug his shoulders, "I was told to report here, by Lady Tsunade. I came to pick up my little minions."

Iruka sighed, as he could already tell Naruto was not taking this seriously, "So, you are. Well, you're going to have to wait a bit."

Naruto shook his head, "Nah, I'll be taking them now. Han-"

"Iruka-sensei! This guy couldn't possibly already be a jounin?" asked a girl. Naruto looked over, and stared at her. He could see her squirm under his gaze, but Naruto didn't care. One thing he hated, besides the Akatsuki, was when people underestimate him. Naruto looked over at the girl, "Why not?"

The girl was a bit surprised, when Naruto answered her. The girl hesitated for a moment, but she quickly gained her confidence, "Because….you're only like three years older than us!"

Naruto then watched as Haruka suddenly stood up. "Shut up, Kiko!"

Ken soon followed behind Haruka, "Naruto us the one that saved our classroom two years ago!"

Naruto then watched as the so called Kiko, suddenly tried to step back, "Wait a minute, that was you?"

Naruto then watched with surprise as the whole classroom, suddenly begun to stand up.

"He's that guy!"

"No wonder he's a jounin! He defeated that bone guy, when not even the chunins couldn't!"

"I hope I get his team!"

"SIT DOWN!" shouted Iruka as his head suddenly grew in size. Naruto watched as everyone quieted down, and sat down. Iruka took a deep breath, and looked at Kiko, "Yes, he is a jouin Kiko. Naruto, is the youngest S-rank ninja we have in Konoha, so don't allow his age deceive you."

Naruto watched in amusement as looks of shock ran through the room. Naruto let out a smile, "Alright, Hanabi Hyuga."

Naruto watched as the Hyuga princess look at Naruto with a calculating look.

"Konohamaru Sarutobi"

"Yahoo! I get Naruto-sensei!" yelled out Konohamaru.

"Haruka Uchiha." 

"Yes, yes yes!" yelled out Haruka as she jumped from her chair. Naruto then cleared his throat, "You have two minutes to get to the rooftop. If you don't make it in two minutes you're all being held back. See ya!"

Then they watched as Naruto shimmered out of existence. All of a sudden the class heard a breaking of glass. They turned to the window, and watched as the Hyuga princess broke the window. She then jumped out of the window, and begun climbing up the building.

Haruka and Konohamaru were both confused, and then a lightbulb went off in their head. Haruka suddenly begun to sign a series of hand signs, "_I'm not as good as brother…..__**Shunshin Jutsu**__"_

A cloud of smoke covered Haruka, and once the smoke dispersed she was no longer there. Konohamaru screamed, "What the hell! I can't fail here!"

He suddenly pushed a kid out of the way, and ran out of the room. Iruka sighed as he watched Naruto's little stunt, "_Never change Naruto…"_

"What the hell! This isn't fair! I wanted to be on Naruto's team!" shouted Ken as anime tears begun to roll down his face.

Iruka was about to say something, when a voice rang through the room.

"Sorry Ken and Katashi, but I was only allowed to take one Uchiha…." lied Naruto as he sat in Iruka's chair, "And honestly I didn't want to ruin the little duo you and Katashi make."

For a moment Ken stared at Naruto in shock, but he quickly understood what had happened earlier. Iruka turned around, and stared at Naruto, "Impressive as always, Naruto. I thought you had used a shunshin earlier, but it was just a genjutsu." 

Naruto smirked, "I guess, so.. I'll see you around Iruka."

Naruto turned to the class, and gave them a slight bow, "See you around kiddos."

**LINE  
**

Konohamaru ran up the stairs as fast as his legs could carry him. He finally reached the last flight of stairs, and stared down the door to the roof. He burst to through the door, and he raced forward. The sun's rays blinded him momentarily, but then his eyes adjusted. He ended up face to face with a crow, "What the hell!"

He staggered backwards, and fell onto his bottom.

"Konohamaru, stop goofing around!" shouted Haruka. Konohamaru looked to his side, and was annoyed to see Haruka and Hanabi standing side by side.

Konohamaru stood up, and stared at both of them, "That wasn't fair, you both were ready for that." 

Hanabi gave Konohamaru a stern look, "A ninja must be ready for anything. Expect the unexpected."

Konohamaru growled at Hanabi, "Stop being so smug Hanabi! It annoys me!"

"Heyyyyy Kidddos!"

Konohamaru fell back, as the crow from earlier begun to talk. "A talking bird?!"

"The name's Crow!' shouted the bird, "I'm Lord Naruto's favorite summon!"

Hanabi eyes the bird suspiciously, as she stared at a seal over the bird's left eye, "_Why would his eyes have a seal on it?"_

"Hey crow! It's been a long time!" shouted Haruka, as she stared at the crow with a smile. The crow flew around the air a bit, and he suddenly landed on Haruka's shoulders, "Hey there little Haruka! You haven't changed a bit!

"What? But I'm like a lot taller now!" argued Haruka as she looked down at her self. The crow's head twitched a little, and looked at Haruka, "I wouldn't know, you humans look the same to me." 

"Where's Naruto-sensei?" asked Hanabi out of no where, "He told us to be here in less than two minutes.

"Oh, Naruto told me you would be an impatient one."

Hanabi rose an eyebrow, but the crow suddenly flew off Haruka's shoulder. It glided in the air for a moment before landing on the edge of the roof, "Naruto wanted me to debrief you on your test."

"Test?" asked Konohmaru, "What test?

The crow gave a crude laugh, "Do you really think you've already become genins?"

"What...are you talking about?" asked Haruka.

The bird got up, and flew around a bit more. Then he landed on Hanabi's shoulders. For a moment Hanabi felt annoyed, but for some reason the bird's presence calmed her nerves. "This test has a 33.3% passing rate. If you fail you will be sent back to the academy."

Hanabi's eyes widen, "What?"

The bird flew off Hanabi''s shoulder,and gave her a gloating glance. "You have until sun down to find Naruto. Once you have found him, as a team you must take away the bell hanging from his waist. Good Luck."

Then all at once the bird poofed out of existence.

For a moment the three genins remained silent, and all at once they shouted in panic.

**LINE  
**

Naruto sat in a "U" shaped room. He sat in a cushioned orange seat. A book was in one hand, and a brush in the other. Sitting across the room was Sasuke. Naruto looked up from his book, and stared at Sasuke, "So, I heard you will be taking Katashi and Ken."

Sasuke nodded, "Yeah, I am…..I heard you're taking the Hyuga princess."

Naruto stopped writing in his book, and looked up at Sasuke, "Yeah….that's probably my biggest concern with my team."

Sasuke gave his friend a nod, "Yeah, one wrong move, and Lord Hiashi will want your head."

Naruto shrug his shoulders, "Life wouldn't be fun without a bit of risk."

"Well, we should get going.I honestly don't want to do the same thing as Kakashi-sensei." replied Sasuke.

Naruto gave a chuckle, "There's no need, I've already contacted my team."

Sasuke rose an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"

"Oh nothing Sasuke. Just go along, don't worry about me." replied rolled his eyes, and walked out of the door. Naruto looked out the window, and gave smirk, "_Good luck my little minions."_

**LINE**

"What do you mean you can't use your byakugan?!"

"That stupid crow! He placed a seal on my shoulder!"

**LINE  
**

**DONE! SORRY FOR THE SUPER LONG UPDATE! BEEN EXTREMELY BUSY LAST MONTH! I PROMISE FŪ WILL MAKE AN APPEARANCE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**FAVORITE, FOLLOW, AND REVIEW  
**

**-ROOKIE14**


End file.
